¿Por qué ahora? ¿¡Por qué a mi!
by Nariko2
Summary: Continua la segunda parte! Todo empezó un día, en que jugando al inocente juego de : “¿Qué es lo que más despierta tu deseo y tu pasión?”, mi amiga Lily Evans dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa : “El culo de Potter”.
1. Parte 1 Propositos para un nuevo curso

**Capítulo 1.- Propósitos para un nuevo curso.**

Lily Evans ahogó un bostezo y siguió mordiéndose distraídamente un mechón pelirrojo. Echó un vistazo a una de sus compañeras de habitación y comprobó que estaba en el mismo grado de aburrimiento que ella: Nataly Watters estaba estirada en el suelo del cuarto, admirando el fabuloso trabajo que las arañas habían hecho entre las vigas de madera del techo. Tenía el lacio pelo castaño claro, esparcido por el suelo. Sus ojos, de color miel, hacían conjunto con su melena. Odiaba con toda su alma el nombre que sus padres le habían puesto; lo consideraba de niñata pija, así que obligaba a casi todo el mundo a usar un diminutivo. Ella era "Nat"

¿Crees que las arañas realmente disfrutan fabricando telarañas o sólo lo hacen pensando en su propia supervivencia? –preguntó la chica sin apartar la mirada del techo.

- Lo que creo es que el mal tiempo va a acabar con nosotras –gruñó Lily incorporándose de golpe y levantándose de su cama. Dio una patada a su baúl, y se acercó a la ventana para dar un vistazo al exterior.

La lluvia caía con fuerza desde un cielo gris, cubierto por unos nubarrones tan espesos que parecía imposible que despejara algún día. Llevaba desde el viernes por la tarde así, y casi dos días más tarde no parecía tener ganas de ir a menos. El mal tiempo les había fastidiado todo el fin de semana.

¡Vaya mierda de tiempo! –exclamó la pelirroja.

- Cálmate Lily, enfadándote con el tiempo no vas a mejorar nada –le recomendó Nat, aún desde el suelo. La chica normalmente era tranquila y paciente... Y eso, sin lugar a dudas, era beneficioso para todos, pues su mal carácter podía llegar a límites terribles cuando se enfadaba.

- Estoy calmada –replicó Lily mirando con frustración su reflejo en el cristal. La melena pelirroja le caía repartida homogéneamente a lado y lado del rostro, donde dos ojos verdes miraban aún con furia más allá de la ventana. Tenía los labios finos fruncidos en una mueca de enfado. Lily Evans tenía un carácter que los demás calificaban como "Una mala leche impresionante".

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y su tercera ocupante entró. Dawn Caddel era de estatura media, con el pelo liso tono caoba y los ojos azules. Siempre parecía estar de buen humor, y sin duda era la más alocada de las tres. Saludó a sus dos amigas con su habitual sonrisa y depositó lo que llevaba en brazos encima de su escritorio.

¡Por fin¡Comida! –suspiró Lily corriendo hacia la mesa.

Dawn había decidido bajar a las cocinas a por algunas tartas, pues parecía que los dulces eran el único remedio contra la mala leche creciente que había ido acumulando la pelirroja durante todo el fin de semana.

- Cuando Lil termine de engullir podríamos bajar a socializarnos un poco con el resto de pringados ¿no? –propuso Nat, levantándose del suelo– Porque si no, pronto voy a empezar a ponerles nombre a las arañas del techo.

- No creo que te convenga tener otra mascota, Nat –dijo Lily entre bocado y bocado.

Y tenía razón. La chica era dueña de una lechuza, de un gato de color negro que encontró abandonado de pequeño cerca de su casa, y, su última adquisición: un conejo enano blanco y gris que le había regalado una amiga de su madre. Entre esas mascotas y el hurón de Dawn y la iguana de Lily la habitación había adquirido un extraño aspecto de zoológico ambulante.

Cuando Lily terminó de ingerir su dosis de azúcar necesaria, y sintiéndose con renovados ánimos, aceptó el bajar a la Sala Común.

- Antes cuando he subido estaban los chicos de oro liándola –comentó Dawn, en tono casual.

En el rostro de la pelirroja se dibujó una sonrisa diabólica- Perfecto, me apetece usar mi autoridad de prefecta.

- Eso quiero verlo –dijo Dawn saliendo tras Lily.

Nataly soltó un suspiro de resignación. Conocía demasiado bien a sus amigas y sabía que nada bueno podría salir de eso. Presentía otra pelea memorable contra los merodeadores o "los chicos de oro" como despreciativamente les llamaban ellas. Aunque justo cuando puso un pie en la Sala Común, una bomba fétida le pasó rozando la cabeza, para explotar solo unos metros más lejos, contra una de las sillas, detrás de la cual se escondían dos niñas de primer año. Frunció el ceño y clavó su mortífera mirada en los merodeadores. Vio como Sirius la miraba sonriendo burlonamente- Ve con cuidado Watters, casi te da.

¿Qué coño se supone que estáis haciendo, pedazo de inútiles sin cerebro? Si os aburrís podríais ir a tiraros al lago, seguro que el calamar estará encantadísimo de hacer una comida extra –dijo Nat con mal humor mirando principalmente a Sirius Black y a James Potter, pues la escena era la de siempre: Black y Potter haciendo las trastadas, mientras Peter les miraba como a dioses y Lupin estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mirándolos por encima de un libro.

¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre calamar, Nat? Creía que eras una amante de los animales... ¿Quieres provocarle una indigestión con... con... estos? –dijo Lily poniéndose al lado de su amiga.

- Vaya... Ya están aquí las amargadas aguafiestas... –replicó James con una sonrisa burlona; luego suavizó notablemente su grave voz y añadió – No va por ti Evans, claro.

Dawn no solía meterse en los piques con los merodeadores, pero no toleraba que nadie pusiera en duda su capacidad de diversión. Se colocó al lado de Lily y Nat, cruzándose de brazos y borrando su sonrisa- Vamos a ver, gilipollas integrales ¿a caso no tenéis nada mejor que hacer que comportaos como trogloditas sin civilizar?

- Apuesto a que no repites eso otra vez –dijo Sirius sacándose la varita del bolsillo y empezando a juguetear con ella.

- Uhhh... ¿Esto es una amenaza? –Dawn sonrió y también sacó su varita.

Fue entonces cuando Remus dejó de simular que leía el libro y se levantó. Con pasos tranquilos se situó al lado de James y Sirius.

- Chicos... Creo que por hoy ya os habéis divertido bastante ¿no? –dijo con el tono sereno que siempre utilizaba.

- Yo me voy, pero no por ellas. He quedado con Melanie –dijo Sirius sacudiendo sus brillantes cabellos negros, que le llegaban a la altura de los hombros. Hablaba de la rubísima y delgadísima Huffie con la que llevaba saliendo desde principio de curso... Unos diez días. Todo un record para Black. Dirigió una elocuente mirada a las chicas y antes de alejarse añadió– Se tiene que buscar fuera lo que no se encuentra en Gryffindor.

Remus, viendo que sus amigos se habían calmado, regresó a su sillón y retomó la lectura del libro. Peter, dedujo que el espectáculo había terminado y se reunió con él. James se quedó unos instantes más de pie, observando en silencio a Lily. La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada de odio antes de dejarse caer en la alfombra que había delante de la chimenea, donde el fuego crepitaba lentamente. Nat y Dawn se reunieron con ella.

- Bueno... La primera bronca del curso con los merodeadores no ha sido ni de lejos tan apasionante como esperaba –comentó Dawn en tono decepcionado.

- Me he quedado con ganas de más –comentó Nat– Ahora estaré cabreada lo que queda de domingo...

En realidad las chicas y los merodeadores no se odiaban, pero tampoco se llevaban bien. Simplemente eran compañeros de casa, que se metían los unos con los otros si estaban aburridos en extremo. No habían echo el esfuerzo de conocerse, y tampoco parecían tener ganas de empezar a hacerlo en su último curso en Hogwarts.

- Venga... venga... –animó Dawn– Cambiemos de tema... A ver... ¡Lily¿Qué es lo que más despierta tu deseo y tu pasión?

El juego era uno de los preferidos de las chicas para pasar sus ratos de excesivo aburrimiento. Normalmente daba paso a un repasón de la fauna masculina que habitaba Hogwarts.

- El culo de Potter... –comentó distraídamente la pelirroja. Seguía con la mirada fija en el merodeador, que caminaba hacía Lupin y Pettigrew que estaban justo al otro lado de la Sala Común.

¡COMOOOO? – exclamaron al unísono las otras dos, mirando a Lily como si le acabaran de salir un montón de tentáculos y se hubiera llenado de lunares verdes.

¿Eh-Lily pareció bajar de las nubes¡Mierda! No quería decir eso! En serio... ¡Se me han cruzado los cables¡Sobredosis de azúcar!

- El culo de Potter... –repitió Nat, saboreando las palabras– No el culo de un chico, ni un culo cualquiera... ¡El culo de Potter!

La chica estalló en carcajadas al tiempo que Dawn añadía - El mismo Potter que según tu era un insoportable egocéntrico de mierda...

Lily parecía tener ganas de esconderse debajo de algún cojín, pues sus amigas miraban con todo el descaro del mundo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde estaban Remus, James y Peter, para dar su propia opinión acerca de dicho culo.

¡Ya basta! –les ordenó la pelirroja dándoles un cojinazo a ambas.

En un momento organizaron una guerra de con los cojines de los sofás. Media Sala Común se las quedó mirando, pero no les prestó especial atención, todos estaban demasiado acostumbrados al comportamiento infantil de las tres chicas.

¿Bajamos a cenar? –dijo Dawn al fin, a modo de tregua. Sus dos amigas aceptaron.

En el Gran Comedor no había demasiada gente, pues era pronto todavía. Pronto descubrieron una Slytherin que se iba a sentar a cenar y se acercaron con sonrisas maliciosas en el rostro.

- Creía que los Slytherin teníais una vida apasionante y que nunca bajabais a cenar a la misma hora que los de primer año... –dijo Lily con tono burlón.

La chica, de penetrante mirada verde y una larga melena morena se giró en su asiento para quedar cara a cara con las otras tres.

- Con este tiempo no se puede tener vida apasionante, creí que vuestro limitado intelectual Gryffindor os daba para saber esto... –les respondió.

Las cuatro intercambiaron unas miradas serias antes de estallar en carcajadas. La chica de Slytherin era Alexiel Laasser; Alex para los amigos. Eran amigas antes de empezar en Hogwarts, eran vecinas desde pequeñas y el hecho de pertenecer a casas enemigas no les había supuesto un problema para continuar siéndolo.

Lily, Dawn y Nat se sentaron al lado de Alex en la mesa Slytherin, ignorando las miradas de reproche que algunos Gryffindor de primer año les dirigían. Estaban demasiado acostumbradas a eso.

¿Qué tal el domingo? –preguntó Nat, al tiempo que empezaba a servirse la cena.

- Pues exactamente igual que el sábado... –siseó Alex.

¿Snape aún te persigue? –quiso saber Dawn, claramente divertida.

- Pues si, no sé que le pasa al tio, pero desde que hemos empezado el curso que no para...

- Pues Snape no está mal... –anunció Lily, por lo que Alex le dirigió una mirada extraña, levantando una de sus cejas.

- Tu sobretodo ni caso a Lil hoy ¿eh? –le advirtió Dawn– El mal tiempo la trastorna.

- Pues si –asintió Nat– Antes ha dicho que le gustaba el culo de Potter...

¡Ya estamos! –la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, puso cara de cabreada y se dispuso a comer.

- Pues que quieres que te diga... Puesta a elegir un merodeador yo me quedaría con Black antes que con Potter... –dijo la Slytherin.

- Pues si –asintió Nat– Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Los tíos con el pelo largo siempre han sido mi punto débil. Aunque tendría que extirparle el carácter...

¿Black? –Dawn arrugó la nariz– Pero que falta de originalidad... Exactamente igual que lo que piensa medio Hogwarts...

- Pues a ver listilla¿a que merodeador escogerías tu? –preguntó Nat arrugando la nariz.

- Mmmm... Creo que de entre todos me quedo con Lupin. Al menos él parece un poco sensato.

- Pues yo me hago monja antes de elegir a uno de esos... –interrumpió Lily

¿De verdad? – sonrió maliciosamente Alex – Pues según lo que me han dicho no lo parece...

Las tres estallaron en carcajadas al tiempo que a la pelirroja se le subían los colores y seguía comiendo para disimular. Cuando llegaron el resto de alumnos de Slytherin las chicas ya habían terminado de cenar. Se encontraron con Severus Snape justo en la salida del Gran Comedor.

- Vaya... ¿Ya has cenado? –preguntó el chico mirando a Alex. Su voz sonaba decepcionada.

- Pues si, lo siento. Nos vemos luego –dijo la chica, pasando por su lado.

- Que mala eres con él, pobre chico –comentó Nat– Si en el fondo seguro que te gusta...

¿Pobre chico¿Desde cuando Snape es un pobre chico para alguien de Gryffindor? –preguntó Alex intentando desviar el tema acerca de si le gustaba la persecución de Snape o no.

- Que Potter y compañía le odien no quiere decir que todos los demás pensemos lo mismo. –dijo Lily.

- Pero no cambies de tema, aún no nos has dicho nada al respecto de Sevy. No me negarás que es bastante tu tipo. –comentó Dawn con una sonrisita.

- Es mi tipo, si –asintió Alex– Pero quieras que no sube la autoestima que me persiga un poco... Creo que me haré la dura un poco más.

- Eres terrible –comentó Nat riendo.

- Me halagas –sonrió la aludida.

Las cuatro chicas asomaron la cabeza a los terrenos del castillo, y comprobaron que había parado de llover.

- A buenas horas... – refunfuñó Lily.

Dawn saltó de dos en dos los escalones de la entrada y se plantó fuera- Vamos a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

La hierba estaba mojada, y pronto el bajo de sus túnicas se ensució con el barro, pero poco parecía importarles. Se acercaron al lago.

- Bueno Nat¿y cuando vas a abandonarnos? – preguntó Alex.

- Mis padres van a esperar a hacer la mudanza durante las vacaciones de navidad, así me van a tener de esclava ayudándoles con las cajas – la chica hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

Las cuatro eran vecinas desde pequeñas, ahora la familia de Nataly iba a aumentar, y sus padres habían decidido mudarse a una casa más grande en el centro de Londres para estar más cómodos. La chica no había tenido más remedio que resignarse.

- Ya no será lo mismo... –suspiró Lily¿Cómo vamos a torturar a Petunia y al ballenato de su novio si no estamos las cuatro?

- Ya encontraremos la forma –Dawn se agachó y cogió una piedra. La lanzó al lago, donde rebotó cuatro veces sobre la superficie antes de hundirse del todo.

- No hagas eso –le regañó Nat.

- Al calamar no le pasa nada, deja de preocuparte por él.

¿A ti te gustaría estar tan tranquila y que te cayera una piedra en la cabeza? Pobre animalito...

- Creo que eres la única capaz de utilizar diminutivos con el calamar –dijo Dawn poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno... Aún no hemos hecho los propósitos para este curso –recordó Lily.

- Cierto –asintió Alex– El mío va a ser... Resistirme a Snape para que no crea que soy una chica fácil. Aprobar los EXTASIS. Y... mmm... ¿Qué os parece?

- Aceptado. ¿Nat?

- Ligarme de una vez a Jack-respondió la aludida con convicción. Se refería al prefecto de Ravenclaw Jack Madison, de quien llevaba enamorada desde mediados del curso pasado, y no había maneras de pasar del estado "solo amigos" a algo parecido a "amigos con derecho a roce"- adaptarme a la nueva casa, no comer tanto chocolate y también aprobar los malditos exámenes, claro. Añadiría que estaría bien poder adoptar a un dragón o a un hipogrifo, pero creo que tendré que conformarme con un hermano pequeño...

- Parece que si –rió la pelirroja¿Dawn?

- Encontrar a un tío que no sea un gilipollas mental, putear todo lo que pueda a las pijas que hay esparcidas por Hogwarts, quizás cambiar un poco de look... Y aprobar los EXTASIS.

- Bien.

¿Y tu que Lil? –preguntó Alex.

- No gran cosa... Controlar mis instintos homicidas contra Vernon y Petunia, aprobar los exámenes y no comer tantos dulces.

¿Y nada relacionado con Potter? Que decepción –comentó Dawn haciendo chasquear la lengua.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada, y agregó- Ahí va algo relacionado con Potter: Pienso dejaros claro que no me interesa en absoluto ese engreído de mierda, y que solo ha sido un error lo que he dicho esta tarde. Demasiadas horas encerrada.

- Quien no cumpla alguno de los propósitos va a tener que cantar algo subida en la mesa el último día de curso durante el banquete, y va a tener una cita con Pettigrew y... besarle.

Todas arrugaron la nariz ante la perspectiva. Pondrían especial empeño en cumplir lo que habían mencionado, pues el castigo era en verdad terrible.

Ya era tarde cuando regresaron. Sabían que a esa hora si las pillaban fuera de sus respectivas Torres tendrían problemas... Se despidieron en el vestíbulo.

Alex caminó con recelo hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin. Suspiró cuando llegó sin haberse topado con nadie. Se disponía a subir directa hacía su cuarto cuando una voz la detuvo.

- Tus amistades en Gryffindor hacen que actúes de forma tan irresponsable como lo hacen ellos.

La chica se detuvo para quedar cara a cara con Severus Snape, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con un pesado libro en su regazo.

- Metete en tus asuntos Snape, mis amistades son cosa mía. –le respondió ella.

Severus se levantó dejando el libro a un lado y se acercó con pasos lentos a la chica. Fijó su penetrante mirada oscura en los ojos verdes de ella durante unos instantes. Alex notó como un escalofrío la recorría de arriba a bajo, pero intentó disimularlo. Estaba tan cerca que solo daban ganas de hacer una cosa... ¡No! Se apartó bruscamente.

- Buenas noches Snape –dijo mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. ¿Qué había pasado? Sencillo, acababa de recordar a Pettigrew y lo que tendría que hacer con él si cedía. Además sólo hacía diez días justos que Snape mostraba un poco de interés, y tampoco era que se estuviera esforzando mucho en conquistarla. No, tendría que poner más empeño si quería algo...

Por otro lado, Lily, Dawn y Nat habían llegado también a la Torre de Gryffindor. No quedaba nadie ya en la Sala Común, así que fueron directas a su habitación. Sus otras dos "compañeras" ya estaban allí durmiendo, con unos ridículos antifaces para preservar su cutis. Eran Susan Vance y Amanda Marshall, o tal y como las definían ellas "dos pijas de cuidado con las que hemos tenido la desgracia de compartir habitación".

¿Sabes, Dawn? He estado pensando... Y tus afirmaciones sobre con cual de los merodeadores te quedarías y tu plan para encontrar a un tío que no sea idiota dan que pensar... ¿No será que te gusta Lupin?

- Tu teoría sería perfecta Lily, si hubiera hablado más de dos minutos seguidos con él –explicó Dawn con tranquilidad mientras se ponía el pijama.

- Sin hablar con él también te puede gustar –intervino Nat– Es algo que se llama "flechazo" o "amor a primera vista", como tu prefieras.

- No es mi caso, os lo aseguro –la chica se metió entre las sabanas– Cuando terminéis de decir chorradas apagad la luz ¿vale?

- Que poco sueño tengo... –se quejó Nat. Cogió en brazos a su gato y empezó a acariciarlo distraídamente, mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Las nubes habían despejado del todo y se podían ver claramente las estrellas.

- Pues yo estoy muerta, buenas noches Nat. –Lily también se metió en la cama.

- Buenas noches –contestó ella sin moverse de su sitio. Después de un rato dejó al gato y fue a echarle un vistazo al conejo, para asegurarse que tenía comida y demás. Cuando encontró la jaula vacía frunció el ceño.

Echó una mirada fulminante a Susan y Amanda que dormían a pierna suelta. Seguro que habían sido ellas. Siempre decían que les daba pena el pobre animalito encerrado todo el día en la jaula... ¡A saber donde estaría ahora!

- Idiotas profundas, pobrecillas –masculló mientras se calzaba unas zapatillas y salía de su habitación hacía la Sala Común.

Seguía vacía. No le extrañó. Empezó a recorrer poco a poco todo el suelo a gatas llamando a su conejo en susurros. No quería despertar a nadie. Pero entonces oyó claramente como el cuadro de entrada se abría y entraba alguien. Se quedó paralizada justo donde estaba, agachada detrás del sofá delante de la chimenea. Oyó los pasos de quien acababa de entrar peligrosamente cerca. Lo único que le pasó por la mente es que sería McGonnagall y le caería la bronca del siglo.

- Estoy harto de rubias a las que el tinte les ha freído el cerebro –oyó que una voz murmuraba. Y definitivamente no se trataba de McGonnagall...

Asomó un poco la cabeza y confirmó que se trataba de Sirius Black. Se acababa de quitar la túnica y la arrojó sobre uno de los sillones con fuerza. Se desabrochó la corbata y abrió los tres primeros botones de la camisa, dejando ver un trozo de pecho. Se le pasó por la mente que empezaba a comprender porque medio Hogwarts babeaba detrás de ese chico... Pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Sirius se acercó al sofá para quedarse allí un rato. Se quedó con una cara digna de fotografiar cuando vio a Nat, a gatas en el suelo.

¿Watters¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó extrañado, rascándose la cabeza. La chica se levantó rápidamente del suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa e intentando recuperar un poco su dignidad.

- Resulta que tengo a dos subnormales profundas durmiendo en mi habitación, y han dejado escapar a mi conejo. Intento encontrarlo –explicó, intentando fingir indiferencia.

- Las subnormales profundas parece que abundan... Y también parece que soy una especie de imán para ellas –suspiró él, entonces pareció darse cuenta otra vez que Nat estaba allí, tirando insistentemente del borde inferior de su camisón, intentando que le cubriera un poco más los muslos¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

- No... No hace falta, no quiero entretenerte –dijo ella.

- No pasa nada, no tengo sueño. ¿Cómo es?

- Es pequeñito, blanco y con manchas grises. Se llama Pippin.

¿Pippin? Que nombre tan raro –se extrañó Sirius antes de agacharse

Nat también se agachó, maldiciendo el día que se le ocurrió poner a lavar ese camisón en agua demasiado caliente, por no querer esperar a que su madre pusiera la lavadora. La prenda había llegado a encoger hasta límites insospechados. Pero como la chica estaba cómoda durmiendo con ese camisón, no lo había tirado todavía.

Fue entonces que Sirius se giró, descubriendo así como podía ver gran parte de las piernas y los muslos de la chica. Sonrió. Pensó que si seguía así no tardaría ni dos días en olvidar que acababa de cortar con la cabeza de chorlito de Melanie. Volvió a concentrarse en su tarea, y en seguida vio a una bolita blanca acurrucada en un pequeño rincón que quedaba entre dos butacas. Alargó una mano y lo cogió. Un pequeño conejo clavó en él sus ojos, mientras movía frenéticamente la nariz.

- Encantado Pippin, yo soy Sirius –dijo sonriendo.

Nat al oír aquello se levantó de un salto y se acercó.

¡Lo has encontrado¡Genial! Gracias –exclamó sonriendo también.

- De nada. ¡Oye! Es muy suave –Sirius acariciaba al animal.

- Lo es –asintió ella– Y a él le encanta que le acaricien. A veces si te lo pones en el regazo y lo vas acariciando se queda dormido

- No conocía a nadie que tuviera a un conejo como mascota –el merodeador le entregó a Pippin.

- Bueno... Yo creo que tengo toda clase de mascotas. Tengo cierta obsesión con los animales. Las chicas siempre me dicen que si no paro voy a convertir la habitación en una reserva natural.

Sirius rió, y Nat se sorprendió que estuviera teniendo una conversación civilizada de más de tres segundos con Black. Quizá no fuera tan malo como había creído en un principio... Y fue entonces cuando la verdadera McGonnagall entró en la Torre. Se los quedó mirando a los dos en silencio por unos instantes: Nat en camisón (sospechosamente corto, por cierto), y Sirius sin la túnica, con la corbata desatada y la camisa casi abierta del todo. La mujer, como era natural, sacó conclusiones precipitadas.

¡Pero que se supone que hacen¡Donde queda su decencia? Mañana después de clases les quiero a los dos en mi despacho. ¡De este castigo no se libran!

- Ehh... ¡No, no! Espere profesora McGonnagall... ¡No es lo que parece!

- Cállese señorita Watters, no empeore las cosas o tendré que informar a sus respectivas familias.

Y entonces se marchó.

¡La hemos liado buena! –exclamó Nat perdiendo los nervios– Vamos a estar castigados hasta junio.

- Bueno... Tampoco hay para tanto... ¿Es que a la señorita perfecta le afecta un castigo? –se burló Black.

Nat le fulminó con la mirada- No es el castigo lo que me preocupa, sino que conociendo a la gente de Hogwarts mañana todo el colegio sabrá lo que ha pasado. Y exagerando como se exageran los rumores como mínimo yo terminaré embarazada y tú sin querer hacerte cargo del crío.

Sirius rió ante tal ocurrencia¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que eres una exagerada? Además ¿qué hay de malo en eso¿Acaso podrías imaginar compartir un rumor subido de tono conmigo? Muchas matarían para eso.

Nat frunció el ceño. Acababa de cambiar radicalmente la impresión favorable que se había empezado a formar en su mente acerca del merodeador. Era un capullo integral. Pensó en las palabras adecuadas para insultarle y ridiculizarle, pero él se le adelantó en hablar.

- En fin, Watters. Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana en el castigo.

Se echó la túnica al hombro y subió tranquilamente las escaleras, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

Nat también subió a su habitación poco rato después, cerrando tras de si la puerta de la habitación con un fuerte golpe, que por suerte para las dormidas, no consiguió despertar a nadie. Hecha una furia, dejó el conejo a salvo en su jaula, y después empezó a pegarle puñetazos a su cojín, para descargar su furia.

¿Nat¿Qué haces? –preguntó Lily abriendo un ojo.

- Imaginando que el cojín es Black y matándolo... �¡PORQUE LOS TÍOS SOLO TRAEN PROBLEMAS?

- Veo que te diviertes... ¡Hasta mañana! –volvió a murmurar la pelirroja antes de dormirse de nuevo, si es que en verdad se había despertado...

A la mañana siguiente Lily, Dawn y Nat se despertaron tarde. Demasiado tarde tal vez. Susan y Amanda intentaron despertarlas antes, pero cuando Dawn les arrojó un zapato decidieron dejarlas durmiendo un rato más. Faltaba media hora escasa para su primera clase cuando salieron de su habitación; prácticamente habían tenido que arrastrar a Nat a desayunar, pues la chica, imaginando lo que probablemente pasaría, no quería ser sometida a las miradas de odio de casi todas las chicas que se encontraran a su paso.

- No hagas el tonto, Nat –le había dicho Lily– Por supuesto que tienes hambre.

La chica no les había contado todavía nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con Sirius. Esperaba a que estuviera también Alex para hacerlo. Luego podrían diseccionar a pedacitos a Black y dejarlo en su sitio, junto al resto de paramecios.

Pero en cuanto puso un pie en el Gran Comedor, fueron tantas las miradas que se clavaron en ella, y tantas las chicas que empezaron a cuchichear por lo bajo, que Dawn y Lily notaron que algo no iba bien.

¿Qué pasa aquí¿Hay algún nuevo rumor y no nos hemos enterado? –preguntó Lily mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar algo.

Pero antes de que Nat pudiera abrir la boca, Alex llegó con prisas.

¡Nat! Dime que no es verdad. ¡No me des estos sustos de buena mañana! –dijo la morena cogiendo a la susodicha por los hombros y sacudiéndola, con demasiada fuerza.

¡Claro que no es verdad¿Por quien me tomas? –Nat hinchó el pecho con orgullo por unos instantes, para luego preguntar con cautela¿Qué rumores hay¿Nos hemos acostado¿Me ha dejado embarazada¿Nos hemos casado en la clandestinidad?

- Tranquila, no han llegado a tanto. Sólo se dice por ahí que McGonnagall os pilló en el sof�, medio desnudos.

Nat dejó que su cabeza colisionara contra la mesa.

¡Bueno, ya vale! –exclamó Dawn perdiendo los nervios¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí que Lily y yo no sepamos?

- Estoy castigada con Black – contestó Nat sin levantar la cabeza.

¿Por qué?

¿Queréis la versión McGonnagall o la mía?

¡Queremos la verdad! – exclamó Dawn.

Nat, les contó en susurros, como había ocurrido todo, hasta el más mínimo y diminuto detalle... Aunque omitió que había llegado a pensar que empezaba a encontrar atractivo a Sirius... Hasta que se comportó como un completo imbécil, claro.

- Pues Black no niega ninguno de los rumores... –dijo Alex cuando hubo escuchado toda la historia.– Eso pone las cosas un poco más complicadas.

¡Como que no niega nada? –Nat irguió la cabeza con los ojos brillantes de furia.

¡Esto merece una buena venganza! –exclamó Lily, que cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con putear a los merodeadores se solidarizaba enseguida con la causa.

- Black va a morir –aseguró Dawn, con sonrisa de maniática.

¡Sangre¡Genial! –exclamó Alex, feliz. Había sido un comienzo de curso bastante aburrido.

Cuando ya se levantaban de la mesa para dirigirse a la primera clase de la semana, que era Pociones, alguien le susurró a Nat al oído.

- Así que duermes con un camisón minúsculo ¿eh? No lo hubiera esperado de ti...

La chica se giró, para dirigirle una mirada cabreada a Jack Madison. El prefecto de Ravenclaw era de estatura normal, con el pelo corto, de color castaño oscuro, y los ojos color café a juego. No era nada del otro mundo, pero para Nat todo el conjunto resultaba encantador... Sobretodo cuando sonreía.

- Te lo advierto Jack, no tengo día para gilipolleces – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Uf! Suerte que el rumor no era verdad.

¿Por quien me tomas¡Antes me quedo soltera toda la vida que fijarme en Black! –intentó que su voz no sonara especialmente desesperada para negarle el rumor a él.

- Ah no, si acerca de eso no me cabía duda que era mentira. Me refería al camisón. Era una tortura mental imaginarte con algo tan pequeño, en plena noche...

- Oh... –Nat sonrió coquetamente mientras el corazón le daba un brinco– Lo del camisón si que es verdad.

Y se marchó contoneando las caderas. Al fin y al cabo quizá lo de los rumores no fuera tan malo...

O o o O

Bueno, pues aquí lo tenéis xD Esto ha salido directamente del estrés de los examenes y la necesidad de escribir algo para desconectar un rato de los estudios... Si hay alguien aquí que sigue mis otros fics, tranquilos! Solo me queda un examen y me pondré a seguir con los demás, pero al ser más serios, necesitan más inspiración, y de eso me ha faltado en estas últimas tres semanas... xD Y, que leches, también me apetecía escribir un fic "típico paranoico" de los merodeadores. Aunque he intentado meter cosas para que no sea tan típico... Como una Slytherin amiga de las chicas, no poner a Snape enamorado de Lily... El primer capi es bastante de presentación, y los próximos prometen tener mucha más "acción" ;P

Os estaría eternamente agradecida si me dejaras un revi ¿ok? Aunke sea para decir que pare de escribir chorradas. Sed buenoooooos

Tb decir que es mi intención actualizar este fic regularmente (no como los otros) al ya tener algunos capítulos avanzados. Probablemente cada diez días o dos semanas aproximadamente.

Nada más por ahora¡hasta el próximo!

O o o O


	2. Parte 1 Rumores

Capítulo 2 .- Rumores 

Clase doble de pociones el lunes a primera hora era un suplicio, o al menos eso pensaban la mayoría de alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin, que habían sido los "elegidos" para tener que aguantar al profesor Sharpe, un viejo cascarrabias que no parecía tener ganas de jubilarse.

James, Remus y Sirius se dirigían hacía esa clase, Peter no les acompañaba porque su nota en el TIMO de Pociones no había sido lo suficientemente alta.

Por el camino, Black les había contado a sus dos amigos a que venían todos esos rumores que habían empezado a esparcirse durante el desayuno.

¿Entonces no os liasteis? Creo que estás perdiendo tu toque Padfoot –se burló James

- Si yo estoy perdiendo el toque, tu hace tiempo que el tuyo lo tienes enterrado bajo tierra. Joder Prongs¿Tan difícil es conquistar a una pelirroja?

- Le cuesta admitir sus sentimientos –inventó James, revolviéndose el pelo.

¿Que le cuesta, dices? Llevas desde quinto persiguiéndola y no hay maneras –sonrió Lupin.

- Este año va a caer –dijo Potter con convicción– Pero no nos desviemos del tema. ¿Qué hay de Watters, Sirius¿Por qué no te has molestado en desmentir los rumores?

- Tiene unas bonitas piernas. A mi reputación no le hará ningún mal que todos crean que nos hemos enrollado. ¿Sabéis? Desmentir rumores en Hogwarts es muy cansado... –Sirius soltó un bostezo.

¿No vas a sentar nunca la cabeza con una chica en concreto? –preguntó Remus.

- No digas chorradas Moony; ¿Cómo voy a quedarme solo con una cuando hay tantas para escoger-El licántropo negó con la cabeza. Sirius no tenía remedio.

¿Sabéis lo que realmente necesitaría yo? Una metamorfomaga, luego quizás si que me decidiera a sentar la cabeza.

Llegaron a las mazmorras. Aún no había llegado el profesor, y solo unos cuantos alumnos esperaban.

¿Ves, Moony? Podíamos habernos quedado un rato más en el Comedor -se quejó James, dejando su mochila en el suelo.

- Suficiente manía me tiene ya este hombre para que me permita el lujo de llegar tarde a su porquería de clase –gruñó el licántropo. No le gustaba Pociones. No era un secreto, todo el mundo lo sabía; y lógicamente, el profesor Sharpe no era una excepción.

¿Qué manera es esa de hablar, señor prefecto? –se burló Sirius, mientras sonreía distraídamente a unas chicas de Ravenclaw que pasaron por delante de la mazmorra.

En ese momento entraron Lily, aún con media tostada en la boca, Dawn y Alex peleándose por una galleta, y Nat acabándose un bollo de chocolate.

¿No ha llegado Sharpe todavía¡Y me habéis privado de mi buen desayuno? –se quejó Lily.

¿Rabieta Gryffindor ya de buena mañana? Me voy con los de mi casa, que al menos ellos están tan somnolientos como yo. Nos vemos luego –Alex se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación donde se agrupaban los de la casa de la serpiente. Las tres Gryffindor fueron a dejar sus cosas, y se encontraron cara a cara con los merodeadores.

- Buenos días, Evans –saludó James con una sonrisa¿Qué tal?

- Estaría mucho mejor si hubiera podido desayunar con tranquilidad, no tuviera dos horas de pociones por delante y estuviera lejos de ti –dijo la pelirroja con fingida amabilidad.

¿Y tu que tal estás, cariño¿Recuperada después de lo de anoche? –preguntó en broma Sirius mirando a Nat. La chica no le respondió, sólo le dirigió una furibunda mirada para luego darle la espalda.

- Tengo que pensar en algo para dejarlo en ridículo delante de todo el colegio… y necesito hacerlo ¡Ya! –les dijo a Dawn y a Lily cuando se hubieron alejado de los tres chicos.

El profesor Edward Sharpe llegó entonces, y no pudieron seguir hablando. Era un hombre mayor, de pelo blanco y bigote a conjunto. Escudriñó a los alumnos con sus pequeños ojos azules y se colocó detrás de su mesa.

- Hoy haremos la Poción Cupido. –empezó el profesor, sin ni tan siquiera decir "buenos días".

Se oyeron suspiros y risitas por parte de algunas de las chicas presentes. Alex puso los ojos en blanco, Lily no hizo nada notable, Dawn fingió que vomitaba y Nat dejó de garabatear en su pergamino, y se dispuso a escuchar. Quizá una poción de amor o algo así era justo lo que necesitaba para que Jack Madison cayera rendido a sus pies.

- Les aconsejo que no se tomen a la ligera esta poción a pesar de lo que el nombre pueda sugerirles. No es ningún juego –continuó explicando Sharpe– Su elaboración es harto complicada, aún para alumnos de último curso, y su utilización puede acarrear horribles consecuencias.

- Cupido va a venir a matarnos –les susurró Dawn a sus amigas, que rieron por lo bajo.

- El que se la beba tendrá la capacidad de hacer que aquel a quien bese se enamore de él. –ante esas palabras James Potter se irguió en su silla, poniendo atención por primera vez.

- Como en los absurdos cuentos de hadas, genial –comentó Alex con ironía. El único que la escuchó fue Snape, que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Pero ¡Atención! Si son descuidados la poción puede volverse en su contra. Si en vez de dar ustedes el beso a alguien, lo reciben, la persona que los ha besado pasará automáticamente a tener en su poder, la posesión del efecto de la poción. Es decir, la próxima persona a la que bese no se enamorará de ella, si no de la persona que se bebió la poción.

En los labios de James Potter había una amplia sonrisa. Creía haber encontrado la solución para todos sus problemas. Si a Lily le hacía falta un empujoncito para darse cuenta de que estaba loquita por él, la ayudaría.

Nat lucía una expresión similar, pero no ante la perspectiva de conquistar a alguien con aquel método, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Levantó la mano para aclarar una duda que tenía.

- Profesor... ¿Está poción solo funciona con humanos?

- No, señorita Watters. Es una poción poderosa, y por tanto actúa también con animales y hasta con objetos inanimados.

- O sea... Que si yo besara a alguien que se ha tomado la poción, y luego besara... digamos a una piedra... Blac... Es decir la persona a la que he besado primero... ¿Se enamoraría de una piedra?

- Veo que lo ha entendido a la perfección –sonrió el anciano, antes de volverse hacía la pizarra para hacer aparecer las instrucciones.

- Absolutamente genial –susurró Nat al fin, con una sonrisa malévola.

¿Tienes ya un plan para machacar a Black? –le preguntó Dawn. Nat asintió.

- Luego os lo cuento.

- En la pizarra tenéis los ingredientes y las instrucciones para elaborar la Poción Cupido. Las dosis están reducidas de manera que en caso que se utilizara ésta en particular, el efecto de "enamoramiento" solo duraría un día.

James hizo una mueca... Eso ya no le iba tan bien... Pero lo intentaría de todas formas. Todos sacaron los pergaminos y las plumas para apuntar las instrucciones. En realidad tenía una elaboración complicada y laboriosa... Pronto todos los alumnos se encontraban manos a la obra. No podían desperdiciar ni un solo minuto.

Un rato más tarde, Remus frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que su poción había adquirido un extraño tono verde y era una espesa masa. ¡Tendría que haber sido un líquido transparente semejante al agua! Y para colmo Sharpe se acercaba después de haber felicitado a Snape por su excelentísimo trabajo.

Se detuvo delante del caldero de Lupin y sus pequeños ojos azules, desde detrás de los cristales de las gafas que llevaba, contemplaron con mirada socarrona la espesa mezcla que el licántropo removía ya sin ganas.

¿Me podría decir que es esto exactamente, señor Lupin?

- Pues... La poción –contestó él, a media voz.

- Ya –Sharpe perfiló una sonrisa– Y dígame... ¿Ha troceado la raíz de mandrágora antes de echarla?

Remus asintió. Eso lo había echo.

¿Ha añadido la pluma de papagayo antes de la piel de rana?

Eso también lo había echo.

¿Ha licuado la esencia de doxi?

Lupin enmudeció. ¡Mierda! Se había olvidado de eso.

- Dígame... ¿Sabe porque teníamos que licuarla?

El chico negó con la cabeza. No tenía ni la más remota idea. Era más, en clase de Pociones se limitaba a seguir paso por paso las instrucciones que estaban anotadas en la pizarra, sin entender que hacía en realidad.

¿Qué tengo que hacer con usted? No sé como consiguió sacar tan buena nota en el TIMO de Pociones... –Remus si lo sabía, James le había dejado copiar prácticamente el examen entero- Pero ya que ha llegado hasta aquí tengo que hacer que no haga el ridículo en los EXTASIS. Voy a asignarle a un compañero suyo al que se le de bien la asignatura para que le ayude.

El anciano paseó la vista por la clase. Se detuvo mirando en la dirección en la que estaban Lily y sus amigas. Las tres contuvieron el aliento, esperando no ser la nombrada.

- Señorita Caddel¿Le importaría dedicar un par de tardes a la semana a ayudar al señor Lupin?

- Vamos, no me jodas... –murmuró en voz baja Dawn antes de responder, fingiendo una sonrisa– Por supuesto que no me importa, profesor Sharpe.

La clase terminó sin ningún otro contratiempo. Dawn estaba recogiendo las cosas cuando Lupin se acercó.

- Te agradezco que aceptaras –dijo el chico– Pero seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer por las tardes, así que no te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré yo solo.

Ella pareció sorprendida por unos instantes. Miró a Remus como esperando que el chico se pusiera a reír y soltara algo "made-in-marauders", algo como: "¡Era broma¿En serio te habías creído que me importa si tienes algo que hacer o no¿Qué más desearías que pasar las tardes conmigo?". Pero el chico no hizo ni dijo nada, sino que permaneció allí, esperando a que Dawn dijera algo.

- De verdad, no me importa. No tengo nada importante que hacer por las tardes... Solo... Ya sabes, lo normal –contestó ella al fin, aún sorprendida.

¿Si? No quiero ser una molestia...

¡Pero como vas a ser una molestia, hombre! Estaré encantada de intentar ayudarte

- Pues muchísimas gracias, de verdad –Remus le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa¿Cuándo te va bien empezar?

- Esta misma tarde si quieres –se ofreció ella. Había quedado con Lily, pero seguro que comprendería que era una emergencia. No podía dejar a Lupin con esos conocimientos tan pésimos de Pociones. Tenía una reputación de merodeador que mantener, no que a ella la importara en realidad.

Cuando Remus volvió con James y Sirius ambos le miraban como si hubiera ocurrido un milagro.

¿Qué os pasa ahora? –preguntó al final.

¿Cómo has conseguido acercarte a una de ellas sin que te arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco? –dijo James.

- El problema no son ellas, sino vosotros –contestó Remus, antes de echarse la mochila sobre el hombro y dirigirse hacía su próxima clase.

Por su parte, las chicas también habían salido de la mazmorra.

- Lupin es un encanto, no sé como puede tener como amigos a los otros dos energúmenos –comentó Dawn una vez estuvieron fuera.

¿Perdón¿Hola¿Hay alguien? –Lily sacudió una mano por delante de la cara de su amiga¿Lupin¿Un encanto? Los vapores de las pociones hoy te han afectado más que de costumbre.

- Esos chicos os acabarán sorbiendo el cerebro –refunfuñó Alex– Primero Lily con Potter, luego Nat con Black, y ahora tu con Lupin... –meneó la cabeza de forma reprobatoria ante el comportamiento de sus amigas.

- Otra afectada por los vapores... �¡Como que Lily con Potter! Deberías saber que mi nombre no puede ir en la misma frase que el de esa… "cosa" –exclamó la pelirroja.

- Dejaros de chorradas, tenemos que organizar el plan –interrumpió Nat.

¿Qué plan? –preguntó Dawn.

- El plan "Vamos a patearle el culo a Black". Yo propongo¿Y si le hacemos tragar esa poción y luego hacemos que se enamore de... no sé... ¿Flitwick-Las chicas rieron ante la idea.

- Suena bien, pero hay un par de inconvenientes. Primero ¿De donde vas a sacar los ingredientes para la poción?. – dijo la Slytherin con interés.

Nat sonrió y se sacó de dentro la túnica una pequeña botellita de líquido transparente¿Quién quiere los ingredientes si tiene ya la poción? En vez de llenar sólo un frasquito para Sharpe, he llenado dos.

- Bueno, y ahora el segundo, y a mi parecer mas importante inconveniente ¿Vas a ser tu la que bese primero a Black y después a Flitwick? –volvió a decir Alex

- Maldita Slytherin aguafiestas... –gruñó Nataly– No estoy tan desesperada para vengarme de ese cenutrio como para besarle... Vosotras tampoco lo haríais ¿Verdad? –preguntó con carita de cachorrito

- Una cosa es que seamos amigas, y la otra es pasarse –Lily se cruzó de brazos.

- Ya pensaremos en algo mejor, Nat, tranquila –dijo Dawn.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con la poción? –preguntó Alex.

- La venderé –Nat se encogió de hombros y suspiró– Al menos sacaré algunos galeones...

O o o O

El día pasó deprisa. A lo largo las clases Nat iba haciendo propuestas, que iban desde castrar a Black, hasta raparlo al cero mientras dormía. Siempre acababan encontrado un fallo u otro en el plan.

¿Y si le pago a alguien para que se líe con él, y cuando esté desnudo le escondemos la ropa, la tía lo deja a medias y tiene que pasearse en bolas por todo el castillo?

- Nat... Ya sé que eres Gryffindor y pensar te cuesta pero... ¿Crees que vas a encontrar alguna chica en Hogwarts dispuesta a dejar a Sirius Black a medias y esconderle la ropa para dejarlo en ridículo delante de todo el mundo? –le dijo Alex, hablando con su fría lógica.

- Perdone señorita perfecta, solo era una idea... –la chica arrugó la frente, enfadada porque todas sus ideas tenían algún defecto que las hacían imposibles de realizar.

- Bueno, concedámonos media hora de paz y tranquilidad... Luego nos espera la limpieza –dijo Lily.

¿Vais a limpiar? Menuda voluntad... –bostezó Alex.

- Emmmm... Lily... Creo que no voy a poder ayudarte. –dijo Dawn con cautela.

¿Qué¿Por qué?

- Bueno, tengo que ayudar a Lupin ¿Recuerdas? El chico me ha pedido si podíamos quedar hoy. Está en un apuro porque no se entera de nada –inventó Dawn. Realmente quería una excusa para escaquearse de limpiar.

- Bueno... Da igual, ya lo haremos Nat y yo.

- Creo que no –interrumpió la aludida– Estoy castigada ¿Recuerdas? Con el otro zopenco.

¡Yo a la torre de Gryffindor, lo siento pero no entro! Una cosa es que sea vuestra amiga, y otra que pierda mis principios Slytherin –se apresuró a decir Alex antes de que Lily le pidiera ayuda.

- Pues se nos va a comer la mierda, porque yo sola no pienso limpiar –refunfuñó la pelirroja.

- A mi no me molesta. Les he cogido cariño a las pelusas de debajo de mi cama. Creo que empezaré a bautizarlas –dijo Dawn, soltando una risita.

- Pronto podremos cobrar entrada para que la gente pase y vea toda la porquería que podemos llegar a acumular –propuso Nat.– En fin... Me voy a morir de asco un rato. ¡Hasta luego!

- Si, yo también me voy. Pasáoslo bien –Dawn se alejó.

Lily miró a Alex- Parece que todas nos abandonan... ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

- Todo menos ayudar a esa cosa que tengo como compañera de cuarto con su mierda redacción de runas –Alex puso los ojos en blanco y añadió– Se lo debo porque me dejó copiar los últimos deberes de DCAO... Y la tía es una guarra rencorosa; si no la ayudo ahora me estará tocando las narices hasta final de curso.

La pelirroja suspiró- Bueno... Ve. Yo iré a dar una vuelta y... Luego quizá empiece a limpiar un poco.

- Nos vemos luego.

Lily se quedó plantada unos instantes en el vestíbulo del castillo. Empezó a caminar sin saber en realidad a donde se dirigía. Salió a los terrenos y empezó a deambular. Había algunos alumnos holgazaneando por el césped, aprovechando el buen tiempo que el septiembre les proporcionaba. El calamar estaba tranquilamente en la superficie del lago tomando el sol.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba delante del campo de quidditch. Una sola persona lo sobrevolaba lentamente. James Potter. Nunca supo que la impulsó a entrar y a sentarse sobre el césped que rodeaba el terreno de juego, observando atentamente como Potter daba vueltas y acrobacias en su escoba. Cuando el chico vio a Lily, descendió en picado hasta ella.

- Hola –dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola –contestó ella, secamente.

James se sentó a su lado, haciendo que la chica se tensara al notar la cercanía del chico.

¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me aburría... Además me gusta ver a alguien volando; me relaja –dijo Lily, intentando dejar bien claro que no estaba allí por él.

¿Dónde has dejado a tus inseparables amigas?

- Tenían cosas que hacer. ¿Y tus inseparables amigos?

- También. Incluso Peter¿Te puedes creer que tenía una cita-Lily le miró con incredulidad.

¿Pettigrew una cita¿Con quien-James se encogió de hombros

- Es un misterio. Nadie lo sabe.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

¿Quieres dar una vuelta en escoba? –preguntó Potter de pronto.

- Volar no se me da muy bien –reconoció Lily.

- Tranquila, yo vengo contigo –sonrió él levantándose y subiéndose en la escoba.

Lily lo miró desconfiada. ¿Habría algún truco¿Sería otra de las jugarretas de Potter? Al final se decidió, y se colocó detrás del chico.

- Agarrate fuerte a mi, no vayas a caerte –dijo James al tiempo que se daba impulso y empezaba a ascender.

Lily tuvo un repentino ataque de pánico. Hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba en escoba, y de pronto tuvo la sensación que se iba a partir por el peso, o que cuando hubieran subido algunos metros más dejaría de flotar y caerían en picado. Se agarró con fuerza a James, rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos y apoyando la cara contra su espalda. El chico sonrió al notarlo.

Ella en seguida se tranquilizó, y empezó a disfrutar del vuelo, aunque no aflojó sus brazos ni se apartó de James. Le gustaba el suave aroma masculino que él desprendía. Una soñadora sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

El chico aterrizó demasiado pronto para su gusto.

- Vuelas muy bien –dijo ella al fin.

- Gracias.

Empezaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas? –preguntó James.

¿Ahora¿A Hogsmeade¿Estás loco?

- Ven conmigo –el chico le dirigió una enigmática sonrisa.

O o o O

En otra parte del castillo, Nat no se lo estaba pasando tan bien como su amiga. Estornudó por millonésima vez y siguió quitando polvo a los trofeos. Ese era su castigo; tendría que pasarse toda la maldita semana encerrada toda la tarde con Sirius Black quitando el polvo a los trofeos que se habían ido acumulando en el castillo a lo largo de los siglos.

- Te juro que esta me la pagas, Black –refunfuñó tras estornudar otra vez.

- No sé a que te refieres –contestó Sirius inocentemente– Yo no he hecho nada.

¡Precisamente! No has hecho nada. Dime¿Te costaba mucho decir que no estábamos medio desnudos en la Sala Común?

- De hecho estábamos medio desnudos en la Sala Común, eso no me lo puedes negar. Yo no miento nunca, Watters, lo siento. –el chico continuó limpiando impasiblemente, como si esa conversación no fuera con él.

¡Pero había una distancia física infranqueable entre nosotros! –dijo indignada.

¿Sabes el problema que tienen las distancias físicas? –preguntó con simpleza.

- Ilumíname –contestó ella con sorna.

- Que ahora están y... –Sirius tomó a Nat de un brazo, sorprendiéndola; la arrinconó contra la pared y acercó su cara hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron– Y ahora ya no están.

- Apártate, payaso –dijo ella con desdén, intentando apartarse, pero las manos firmes de Sirius la mantuvieron en su sitio.

- Oye... Ya que no hemos desmentido aún los rumores... Podríamos ir juntos a Hogsmeade el sábado ¿No? –dijo él con voz seductora.

- Si te crees que después de estar todas las malditas tardes aquí encerrada contigo, me voy a pasar el sábado también contigo, estás peor de la cabeza de lo que yo creí. -Sin embargo Sirius no se apartó.

- Los trucos de mujer de hielo no sirven conmigo Watters –puso una media sonrisa y acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero Nat, más rápida, le metió el trapo lleno de polvo en la boca.

- He terminado ya de limpiar mi parte. Hasta mañana Black –y se marchó de la habitación riéndose.

O o o O

La tarde de Dawn había sido ligeramente mejor que la de su amiga. Había descubierto que Lupin era realmente un encanto de chico.

En ese preciso instante, el licántropo se rascaba la barbilla con la pluma, mientras tenía su mirada dorada clavada en el techo. Siempre adoptaba esa postura cuando tenía que meditar acerca de algo.

- Me parece que no lo entiendo –dijo al fin.

- Si hombre, es muy fácil. Mira, tienes que diluir el jugo de diente de dragón, porque si no es una sustancia altamente explosiva y echaría a perder todo el equilibrio de la poción, y luego... –Dawn se lo volvió a explicar todo con mucha paciencia. Quizá con otra persona se hubiera terminado hartando, pero inexplicablemente, con Remus eso no le sucedía.

Por fin, tras tres horas y media, decidieron por mutuo acuerdo dejar el resto para otro día. Dawn se echó hacía atrás en su silla y se desperezó estirando los brazos.

- Muchas gracias otra vez. Tendrías que plantearte eso de dar clases de pociones. Sharpe debe estar a punto de retirarse.

- No lo creo –rió Dawn– No me gustan tanto como para eso.

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer después de Hogwarts?

- Me gustaría ser medimaga en San Mungo –ella esbozó una media sonrisa. No era algo que hubiera confesado a demasiada gente.¿Y tu que?

- Me apasiona DCAO, así que supongo que algo relacionado con esto estará bien –confesó él tímidamente.

¿Si? Creí que también harías algo relacionado con medicina mágica. Como que tu madre se pone enferma tan a menudo...

Lupin se irguió incómodo en su silla- Si, ya... Bueno... Pero es que es una enfermedad sin cura...

- Ah... Vaya, lo siento –Dawn se arrepintió al instante de haber sacado el tema. Remus había borrado su sonrisa al instante y se veía incómodo.

- No pasa nada... Oye, me tengo que ir, he quedado con James y Sirius para bajar a cenar. Ya quedaremos para otro día. Gracias otra vez.

Dawn se quedó allí sentada, preguntándose si realmente al hablar de su madre había metido la pata hasta tal punto para hacer huir al chico de esa manera...

Recogió sus pergaminos y las demás cosas aún pensativa y salió de la biblioteca con paso lento. Se cruzó con Nat en el vestíbulo; la chica tenía cara de haberse tragado al calamar gigante entero sin masticar.

¿Qué tal la tarde? –le preguntó Dawn.

- Sin comentarios –bufó ella– mejor cuéntame que tal te ha ido a ti.

- Bien... pero... ¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa exactamente a la madre de Lupin?

¿A la madre de Lupin? –repitió Nat extrañada¿Es que le pasa algo?

- Si mujer, él falta a menudo porque va a visitarla... Se ve que está enferma –explicó Dawn.

- Pues ni idea.

Se encaminaron hacía la Torre de Gryffindor para dejar la mochila de Dawn y descansar un rato antes de bajar a cenar. Por el camino se encontraron con Alex, que traía una cara de mala leche que hacía que todo el mundo se apartara de ella.

- Llevo un cabreo encima impresionante, hoy prefiero estar sola; mañana os lo cuento –les dijo a Nat y a Dawn antes de que pudieran decir nada, y se marchó de la misma manera.

¿Qué había pasado? Muy sencillo. Simplemente que Alex no tenía ninguna cita con su compañera de habitación para ayudarla con alguna redacción; había quedado con Snape, pero no quería que las otras se enteraran por si acaso consideraban que había incumplido su propósito de hacerse la dura con él.

Habían quedado en una clase vacía. Cuando ella llegó, él ya la esperaba.

- Mira Snape –dijo antes de que él pudiera decir nada, recordando la promesa que les había echo a las chicas– Eres un tío muy majo, pero no sé que diablos te pasa conmigo ahora... ¡Desde que hemos empezado no me dejas respirar! Yo para estas cosas necesito mi tiempo para...

- Simplemente intento conocer a la gente que vale la pena de Slytherin, pero creo que tu te estás haciendo una idea equivocada de mis intenciones; por eso te he pedido que quedásemos hoy.

- Una... ¿Idea equivocada? –repitió ella muy lentamente. La barbilla empezó a temblarle de furia.

- Solo quería que lo supieras.

Alex se giró, y se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo tras de si, sin decirle nada más al chico, que se quedó sonriendo. Su plan había sido un éxito... Ahora sólo tenía que esperar que ella empezara a perseguirle y se cambiaran las tornas...

O o o O

La última sorpresa del día, fue cuando Nat y Dawn, que ya estaban cenando, vieron entrar a Lily junto a James. Ambos se reían al mismo tiempo y parecían encantados.

- Hoy todo el mundo parece haberse dejado la cabeza debajo del colchón... –comentó Nat.

- Potter la ha drogado, seguro –aventuró Dawn.

Observaron en silencio como la pareja se despedía; James se fue a sentar junto al resto de merodeadores, y Lily se aceraba a ellas y empezaba a servirse la cena como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Bueno Qqué? – preguntó al final Dawn, impaciente.

¿Qué¿De que? –repitió la pelirroja con expresión de desconcierto.

- No estaría de más que nos explicaras a que venía el numerito de hace un momento –dijo Nat.

¿Numerito? Si os referís a James, no sé que veis de raro en que hable con él.

¡Desde cuando es James? –exclamó Dawn.

- No digas chorradas Dawn, yo siempre le llamo Potter.

- Le acabas de llamar por su nombre, Lily...

- Tendría que estar Alex... -suspiró Nat– Al menos ella sabe como hacernos entrar en razón. ¿Y si es verdad que los merodeadores no están sorbiendo el cerebro-Las tres se quedaron en silencio, pensando en esa horrorosa posibilidad...

Mientras, justo en el otro extremo de la mesa, Sirius, Remus y Peter felicitaban a James por su visible avance con la pelirroja.

- Me he limitado a hacerle caso a Remus. No la he acosado ni nada por el estilo y ¡Ella no me ha insultado ni una sola vez! –James parecía extasiado.

- Bien echo tío¡Eres una máquina cuando te pones! –Sirius le dio una enérgica palmada en la espalda.

La semana pasó sin ningún que otro acontecimiento remarcable, salvo quizá que Jack Madison invitó a Nat a Hogsmeade el sábado, y que Sirius llegó a viernes con todas las extremidades en su sitio.

Dawn quedó con Remus otra tarde, y fue suficiente para que llegara a la conclusión de que era el chico de su vida... Aunque se mostrara extrañamente distante... A Alex el cabreo le duró hasta el jueves, y luego empezó a planear que hacer con Severus. Y Lily y James... Bueno, a ratos se odiaban a muerte y a ratos eran mejores amigos...

Las clases del viernes terminaron, y los merodeadores subieron a su habitación a dejar sus cosas para salir a holgazanear un rato por los terrenos del castillo. Sirius dejó la mochila encima de su cama y sin pedir permiso tomó una botella de agua que James tenía encima de su mesilla de noche, dio un largo trago y la volvió a dejar.

- No te importa que beba de tu agua ¿Verdad, Prongs? –preguntó entonces.

¿Agua¿Qué agua? –James se giró extrañado, y una expresión extraña se le instaló en el rostro.

¿Qué ocurre? –Sirius empezó a temerse lo peor.

- Esto no es agua, Padfoot; ¡Era la poción Cupido!

Black empalideció¡Y tú para que dejas pociones encima de la mesilla de noche so animal?

¡Y tu para que bebes cosas que no sabes lo que son? La tenía para Lily pero no creo que me haga falta ahora... Además tampoco es tan grave! Solo tienes que evitar besar y que te besen durante un día.

¿Y mi cita de mañana en Hogsmeade que?

- Cancélala –sugirió Remus

- Que remedio –Sirius puso cara de sufrimiento.

- Tal vez tendrías que convertirte en perro... Ya sabes que ciertas chicas no pueden resistir la tentación de saltarte encima por los pasillos –volvió a decir Remus.

- Si... Tal vez si. Id tirando hacia el lago, yo me reúno con vosotros en seguida.

Sirius, ya como perro, bajó a la Sala Común. Algunas chicas le miraron con temor, y otras se acercaban a acariciarlo. La tentación le venció y se quedó por ahí haciendo piruetas, lanzando alegres ladridos y meneando la cola.

¡Mira que monada!

El enorme perro negro giró la cabeza, y dejó de menear la cola cuando se dio cuenta de que era Nat. Pero luego recordó que tenía forma de perro y que era imposible que le reconociera. La chica se acercó y empezó a acariciarle. Dawn estaba detrás de ella mirándolo todo con resignación.

¿Es que tienes que acosar a todos los animales que te encuentras?

Sin hacerle el menor caso Nat se inclinó, y antes de que Sirius tuviera tiempo a reaccionar le depositó un beso en la cabeza, justo entre las orejas.

- De verdad -volvió a decir Dawn– Si no fuera por lo que te gustan los tíos diría que te va la zoofilia.

- Ja, ja –rió sarcástica Nat- Te has levantado graciosa hoy ¿Eh?

Ambas chicas siguieron su camino hacía su habitación, y Sirius también se fue. Poco rato después, el merodeador se reunió con sus amigos, que lo esperaban a orillas del lago.

- Si es que soy irresistible –dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el césped– Hasta como perro las chicas se me abalanzan encima para besarme.

¿Es que te ha besado alguien-Black asintió, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

¿Y no estás preocupado¡Te enamoraras de quienquiera que bese esa chica!

- Precisamente no estoy preocupado porque me ha besado Watters. ¿Quién quieres que la bese en un periodo de 24 horas?

- Mañana tiene una cita en Hogsmeade con el prefecto de Ravenclaw –informó Remus– Oí como se lo contaba a otro chico ayer en el baño de prefectos.

- La has cagado, Padfoot –James le palmeó la espalda mientras intentaba contener la risa.

O o o O

Bueno, primero que todo decir que �¡muchísimas gracias a todo el mundo que ha dejado review! Jamás hubiera pensado que esto tuviera tanto éxito. Como premio os he puesto este capi tan pronto Pero no os acostumbréis ¿eh? A partir de ahora voy a publicar fin de semana si, fin de semana no. Usease, cada dos semanas. Entre viernes y sabado tendrés capi nuevo ¿ok?

Bien, aclaraciones echas... ¡Vamos a contestar los reviews!

**Tsu-chan**¡Gracias por tus comentarios! De verdad. Además con eso de que has sido la primera en dejar review y que no estaba muy segura de si esto iba a gustar o no me diste una alegría Espero que este segundo capi tb te gustara y tb decirte que estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo con eso de ¡Merodeadores al poder!

**Silver** : Que si que si xD Que ya continuu... Encara que x veure el destí final de l'Alex t'haurás d'esperar bastant xD. ¿Sabies que a vegades pots ser molt mandona? XDDD

**SaraMeliss**He continuado pronto¡no quiero quejas! Jejejeje Espero que este tb te haya gustado.

**Mereth**¿Panda de locas sadicas? Pues si, bastante xD Es lo que tiene cuando basas personajes en personas reales que estan un poco mal de la cabeza :P Bueno, quizá si que el castigo si no se cumplen los propósitos es un poco duro, pero digo yo que si todas estamos en las mismas condiciones podemos hacer un pacto mutuo para rebajar un poco la pena ¿no? Y con lo de las muertes para la rata, en serio, da que no me des una en cada capi, tengo una larga lista de donde ir tirando de momento xD

**Adla Lanai**Weno, haré lo que pueda, pero no creo que este supere al de "Esto es vida?", porque a parte el otro lo escribo con una amiga que tb está muy loca, y claro, en este solo hay mis paranoias... Aunque espero que te guste igual

**Ayda merodeadora**A decir verdad yo prefiero el culo de Sirius, pero vamos, que al de James tampoco le haremos ascos. Y Sevy... Tampoco es tan malo mujer xD Espero que este capi te haya gustado tb.

**Carola**Gracias por los comentarios! No he tardado demasiado con este ¿eh? Ahora no os acostumbréis a tanto, porque no van a ser tan seguidos los próximos.

**Sumire-chan**Uis! De verdad, muchísimas gracias! En serio que no me esperaba tanto éxito en este, teniendo en cuenta que lo escribí simplemente para que se me pasara un poco el estrés de los examenes... Pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo

**Helen Black Potter**He actualizado pronto. ¡Espero que te siga gustando!

**amsp14 **Hola wapa! La verdad esk en los exámenes no he sacado ningún 10, pero vamos, tampoco puedo quejarme porque al fin de cuentas tampoco me han salido tan mal después de todo...Espero que este fic, aunke esté escrito en momentos de estrés esté a la altura ¡Gracias por el review, de verdad! Y sip, lo de Snape es que ya lo tenía muy visto enamorado de Lily... ¡Hasta pronto!

**Sara Fénix Black**Buenas! Jajajaja, no, en este no sale Lucy. Pero pronto actualizaré el de Tras el velo. ¡Prometido! Ahora que he terminado los examenes creo que ya podré ponerme a escribir algo serio. Y trankila, que de Sirius ligerito de ropa habrá más xD Si esk no puedo resistir la tentación de ponerlo medio desnudo... O desnudo del todo! XDDD Y no, la chica no se va a mudar cerca de Grimmauld Place, pero tampoco vas completamente desencaminada... Ya verás, ya :P En fin, muchas gracias por el review! En serio. ¡Hasta pronto!

**kisuna**En serio¡muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegra de que te gusten las personalidades de las amigas de Lily, a veces cuesta crear a personajes creibles Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tb, y muchas gracias por tu review otra vez!

**silmarwen754**¿Las 4 besando a la rata? XDD Tal vez si... O tal vez no xD Quizá alguna si consiga cumplir sus propósitos ¿no? Jajajaja, no lo sé ni yo todavía. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

**Lily Granger Potter**¿Tienes tu uno con el mismo titulo? Pues vaya casualidad! En serio, estuve dos días enteros rompiéndome la cabeza buscando un buen titulo para esto, y este fue el mejor que se me ocurrió. Ya me pasaré a dar un vistazo Y que gracias por leer esto. ¡Hasta pronto!

**blacklady**¿Un zoológico en Gryffindor? XDD Lo tendré en cuenta. ¡Gracias por leer y dejar review! Espero que te siga gustando

**Elanta**¡Hola chica desaparecida:P Yo tampoco sé como lo haré con tanto fic xD Aunque ahora que he terminado los examenes tal vez pueda ponerme otra vez a escribir cosas serias xD (o al menos lo intentaré). Juas, pues la escena del culo vivida en al realidad tuvo que ser la leche! XD A ver si reapareces por el msn algun dia ¿eh¡Ta pronto!

**BlackPottergirl**Carai xD Que éxito ha tenido Alex! No eres la primera que me dice que es un personaje genial. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando!

**SamanthaWoodLupin**Pues ya ves, si es que no se me puede dejar sola, a la que me descuido ya estoy empezando otro fic xD ¿El conejo? XD Sip, es bastante cachondo xD En realidad está inspirado en el mio propio, uno que me regalaron. Bueno, vamos, que es mi conejo metido en el fic xD Se llama igual y todo. Peter va a ser el más feliz del planeta cuando empiece a recibir besos xD En fin. ¡Gracias por el review y por leer esto! Los demás fics los continuaré pronto.

**Mayu**Sip, creo que ya me comentaste por telefono lo de Nat xDD Me alegro que te guste esta cosa xD En realidad no pensaba que tuviera tanto éxito... En fins¡hasta el jueves!

**lucemvicuna**¡Gracias por el review! Espero que sigas leyendo

**ooOjosesitaOoo**Juas¿por qué será que todo el mundo está tan convencido que las pobres terminarán incumpliendo sus propósitos? XD En fin, gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando!

**clhoe-black-potter**Weno, aki tienes el proximo. Espero que te haya gustado! Gracias por este review tan estusiasta, son estos los que animan a seguir!

**Vanna**Holaaas¿Te dan miedo estas 4? Pobrecitas, si son 4 angelitos :P Lo de la putadita a las pijas... Creo que no van a poder resisitirse a la tentación... Si antes no se matan con los merodeadores lo harán xD Y sip, tal vez eso del camisón y la propuesta de Sirius a "echarle una mano" da un poco para pensar mal xD Aunque ya se sabe, que los tios solo piensa en eso xD O sea que seguramente era una propuesta indecente xD No, definitivamente no es cosa de tu mente calenturienta, es que la escena daba para pensar mal ahora que la miro bien xD En fin, gracias por el review chica. ¡Hasta pronto!

**GLIZ**Gracias por el review! Y la verdad es que si, yo tb me identifico con Nat en ese aspecto. Los animales son mi perdición! En fin, espero que te siga gustando ¡Gracias por el review!

**rocko**En serio, muchas gracias por los animos! Espero que te guste también el segundo capitulo. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Aurori**Ya seguí! Gracias por dejar review

Ufff! Terminé! En serio, muchas gracias a todo el mundo! 26 reviews en un solo capi! No pensaba tener tanto éxito. ¡Sois geniales!

En fin, así que, sin nada más que decir.. ¡hasta dentro de dos semanas!


	3. Parte 1 Sabado en Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 3.- Sábado en Hogsmeade. **

Nat abrió la puerta rápidamente, y casi la estampa contra la cara de Sirius, que la esperaba impacientemente al otro lado.

¡Ya era hora! –exclamó el chico.

No me digas que McGonnagall se ha dado cuenta de que he llegado tarde –dijo la chica poniendo cara de susto. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

No ha venido nadie todavía. Pero… oye Watters, antes de ponernos a limpiar nada... Ya sé que no nos llevamos demasiado bien, pero tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande -Nat se quedó sorprendida; la expresión seria de Sirius no era algo muy habitual en él. Eso le hizo pensar que tal vez fuera algo grave.

Dime¿Qué es lo que pasa? Puedes contarme lo que sea.

Bésame –dijo simplemente.

A ella le costó unos instantes reaccionar ante la petición. Estaba preparada para escuchar prácticamente cualquier cosa… menos esa.

¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza y se te ha muerto la única neurona del cerebro? –dijo cabreada

¡Va en serio¡No te cuesta nada¡Porque yo no quiero enamorarme del tío ese!

En serio Black, me preocupas. ¿Cuánto hace de tu última visita al manicomio?

Vamos a ver... ¡No estoy loco! Te lo digo de verdad. Aunque sea un beso en la mejilla… -pidió.

Que no Black, que estoy harta de tus jueguecitos. ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? No me interesas, no quiero salir contigo, no quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte y mucho menos quiero tener un contacto físico que requiera que estemos a menos de dos metros el uno del otro.

Muy bien listilla, escucha. –dijo ya exasperado- Me tomé la maldita Poción Cupido de las narices. Tú me besaste. ¡Y ahora me enamoraré del tipo ese que vas a besar mañana en tu cita!

Hazme un favor, sacude un poco la cabeza, a ver si así tus dos neuronas sueltas hacen conexión de nuevo.

Hace un momento sólo tenía una y se me había muerto –comentó él, sarcástico.

Se nota. A ver... ¿Cuándo has soñado que yo te besaba? Te prohíbo que sueñes conmigo ¿Entendido? –se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

¿Tu crees que tengo pesadillas¡Pasó de verdad! Yo... yo soy el perro negro. –cuando terminó de decirlo, pareció arrepentirse- Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor... Así que ya ves que me besaste una vez¿Te importa volver a hacerlo?

Nat se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta. ¿Sirius Black un animago? Si, era inteligente... �¡Pero tanto? Pero una vez superada la sorpresa, una idea se le formó en la mente. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y prácticamente voló fuera de la habitación.

¡Watters¡Watters, vuelve-Pero ella no se detuvo, salió al pasillo y miró a lo largo, buscando algo. Sonrió más ampliamente cuando se decidió.

Sirius casi la atrapaba, cuando se detuvo bruscamente delante de la puerta del despacho de McGonnagall y... depositó un tierno beso en la madera.

**O o o O**

Lily se sirvió otras dos pechugas de pollo.

No me estás haciendo caso Lily, y odio que me ignoren –habló la Slytherin a su lado, con voz amenazante.

A palabras necias oídos sordos -recitó la pelirroja con la boca llena.– A ver Alex, que hable con Potter no quiere decir que me tenga que casar con él o algo por el estilo. Es solo hablar. Simplemente me he cansado de pelear con él. Además es una perdida de tiempo, porque parece que las críticas le entran por un oído y le salen por el otro.

¿Cada noche tenemos que terminar hablando de Potter? –suspiró Dawn.

¡Si es que no os puedo dejar solas ni un par de días¡Mira la que me montáis! Lily teniendo conversaciones civilizadas con Potter, tú babeando por el otro...

Yo no babeo por nadie –protestó Dawn– Aquí la única que tiene las hormonas alborotadas por un tío eres tú.

Fue una suerte que Nat eligiera ese momento para llegar, porque si no de seguro que se habría cometido un homicidio, o peor aun, una pelea entre mejores amigas.

¿Queréis enteraros de un notición? –dijo la chica empezando a servirse la cena a grandes velocidades, y pasando totalmente de las miradas amenazantes que le lanzaban las otras chicas.

¡Por fin algo interesante durante la cena! –exclamó Dawn.

Black es un animago –dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero evitando levantar demasiado la voz.

¿Que? –preguntó Lily dejando caer el tenedor encima del plato.

¿Como? –exclamó Dawn abriendo mucho los ojos

Pse… que impresionante... –Alex comentó sarcásticamente.

Pues eso, resulta que...

Pero no pudo terminar, porque una Minerva McGonnagall, muy alterada, entró corriendo al Gran Comedor interrumpiéndola. Se dirigió deprisa hacia donde Dumbledore estaba cenando y le empezó a susurrar cosas, de las que las chicas solo pudieron entender: "El señor Black... loco... puerta". Nat rió por lo bajo, y Alex pareció que prestaba atención por primera vez.

No me digas que aún conservas tu cordura y puteas a los merodeadores.

Cordura nunca he tenido, pero si, he puteado a Black. ¿O es que creías que se iba a quedar tan fresco después de alimentar todos esos absurdos rumores?

¿Que has echo? –preguntó Lily. Nat se lo explicó.

¡Vamos a verlo! –exclamó Dawn– Me hace falta reírme.

¡Eh! –se quejó Nat– ¡Que yo aun tengo que cenar!

Pero sus tres amigas ya se habían ido, dejándola a ella en el comedor. Llegaron al pasillo donde estaban los despachos de los profesores y allí se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de alumnos y la mayoría de adultos del castillo. Se abrieron paso entre la gente y lo que vieron las hizo retorcerse de la risa: Sirius Black estaba arrodillado, acariciando la puerta y depositando besos sobre la lisa madera de roble, al tiempo que le declaraba su amor eterno.

¡Señor Black¡Le digo que levante de ahí¿Pero que se ha creído? –los intentos de McGonagall, quien había vuelto, acompañada de Dumbledore, eran totalmente infructuosos, pues Sirius no parecía oírla.

El aguafiestas de Filch no tardó en mandarlos a todos de vuelta a sus respectivas Torres. Esa noche, una vez Lily, Dawn y Nat estuvieron instaladas en la Sala Común de la Torre de Gryffindor no se hablaba de otra cosa entre los alumnos. James miró mal a Nat un par de veces, pero no tenía pruebas para inculparla. Al menos por el momento...

Bueno –dijo Nat al fin– Yo me voy a dormir que mañana tengo que estar perfecta para mi cita.

Si, encima restregarnos que tú vas a ir bien acompañada a Hogsmeade –refunfuñó Dawn. Lily soltó un bostezo mientras Nat desaparecía en lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

Es curioso. Hace tanto que Potter me estropea todas las citas, que ahora ya no me da ningún tipo de envidia la gente que va acompañada a Hogsmeade... –declaró la pelirroja.

Pues que suerte. ¿Crees que le podría pedir a alguien que arruinara mis citas también¡Ah, no¡Perdón! Que yo no tengo de eso... –habló irónicamente.

Venga ya, no exageres, no tienes peor suerte que nosotras... Además, creo que ahora tienes a uno en tu punto de mira¿No?

Bueno si... –Dawn esbozó una leve sonrisa y miró al otro extremo de la Sala Común, donde Remus estaba jugando al ajedrez con James¿Es o no es Lupin una monada? La pega es que sea tan raro... Imagínate que mencioné a su madre y ahora ya casi ni me habla.

Pero eso se arregla disculpándote. –Lily le guiñó un ojo- En fin chica ¿Vamos a dormir?

Dawn echó una mirada a Remus y James; este último se estaba levantando de la silla mientras el licántropo se quedaba atrás recogiendo las piezas del ajedrez.

Mmm... ve subiendo, ahora te alcanzo –dijo al fin.

Fingió que se interesaba mucho por un artículo del Corazón de Bruja, pero en realidad miraba disimuladamente por encima del borde superior. Cuando James se hubo marchado, cerró la revista, que le empezaba a quemar los dedos (ella nunca leía cosas de esas), y se acercó con paso decidido hacía Remus.

Oye Lupin... -El chico levantó sus ojos dorados y miró a la chica.- Perdona por mencionar a tu madre el otro día, no pretendía incomodarte. A veces no pienso antes de hablar y meto la pata... –su intención era poner fin a la actitud distante que tenía Remus con ella desde ese día en la biblioteca. Si quería conquistarlo creía que ese era el primer paso. El chico esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

No te preocupes. Soy yo que a veces tengo un carácter muy raro.

Pero aún así... Que casi no nos conocemos y no tengo porque ir metiéndome en asuntos de tu familia.

En serio, tranquila –Remus le sonrió tranquilizadoramente– Si me vuelvo a poner tonto otra vez, dímelo. -Dawn rió.

Lo haré. O directamente te doy con el libro de pociones en la cabeza. Nunca falla.

Trato echo –sonrió también Remus

**O o o O**

Cuando Dawn llegó a su habitación lucía una sonrisa que amenazaba con descoyuntarle la mandíbula.

¿No podéis venir todas de una vez? –se oyó que gruñía Nat¡Aquí hay gente que intenta dormir!

Y aún no han llegado las dos pijas... –susurró Lily divertida– Es capaz de encerrarlas en el armario o algo como la despierten. Y bueno¿Y esa carita de felicidad?

¡Mañana! –volvió a quejarse Nat.

Ya te lo contaré –le dijo Dawn a la pelirroja. El mal humor de su amiga podía llegar a límites insospechados cuando no la dejaban dormir o cuando la despertaban antes de la hora…

En ese mismo momento, Sirius entraba en la habitación que ocupaban los merodeadores en la Torre Gryffindor. Tenía cara de haberse tragado al calamar gigante del lago sin masticar.

¡Padfoot¡Te has despegado de la puerta! –dijo James levantando la vista de la revista de quidditch que estaba leyendo, ya en pijama, y dentro de la cama.

Ja, ja –rió sarcástico Sirius, mientras se dejaba caer encima de la cama– Esta me la paga... ¡Vamos que si me la paga!

Ha sido ella ¿Verdad? –preguntó James. Solo recibió un asentimiento.

Haber desmentido los rumores, que no te costaba nada –habló Remus, que en ese momento salía del lavabo, ya con su pijama de rayas azules puesto.

Yo no entiendo nada –se quejó Peter.

Duerme Pete... Tampoco vas a empezar a entenderlo ahora –le recomendó Sirius. Pettigrew se encogió de hombros y se volvió a encoger bajo las mantas.

Vas a devolverle la putada, espero –dijo James.

¡Por supuesto¿Por quien me tomas? –habló ofendido, y entonces agregó¿Qué me aconsejáis?

Que dejes en paz a la chica de una vez... Solo te traerá problemas –suspiró Remus, aun a sabiendas que Sirius y James no le harían el más mínimo caso.

Siempre puedes arruinarle la cita. –sugirió el primero, ignorando totalmente al chico que acababa de hablar– Yo te puedo ayudar, recuerda que soy todo un experto, llevo desde quinto haciéndolo con Evans.

No sé... Me lo pensaré –declaró Black antes de empezar a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama¿Vosotros tenéis plan para mañana?

Es triste decirlo pero... Wormtail es el único que ha quedado. –suspiró James. Sirius le echó un vistazo al susodicho, que ya estaba durmiendo.

¡Estamos acabados!

**O o o O**

La mañana siguiente resultó ser soleada. Los alumnos empezaron a arremolinarse en la entrada del castillo, esperando para ir al pueblo. Muchas de las chicas susurraban entre ellas al ver a los tres chicos más apuestos del colegio sin pareja.

Oye Remsie... Tu y yo si que podríamos buscarnos compañía para hoy ¿No? Ya que todavía no le hemos jurado nuestro amor eterno a ninguna pelirroja. –Sirius le echó una mirada elocuente a James, pero él no se dio por aludido, pues estaba mirando hacia otro lado, donde Lily esperaba junto a Dawn y Alex.

No me metas a mi en tus ligues, Sirius –sonrió Remus.

¡Eh, Prongs! Cuando termines de babear nos avisas y podemos ir tirando. -James pareció salir de un sueño.

¿Eh? Ah si... vamos, vamos.

Sirius y Remus se dirigieron miradas locuaces antes de dirigirse con el resto de alumnos hacia el pueblo. Durante el camino, cada uno tuvo que rechazar lo menos cinco invitaciones para pasar el día con chicas de todas las edades.

Como se espabilan ahora las chicas... –comentó Sirius después de rechazar caballerosamente a una huffie de segundo.

Será que no te infla el ego que te vengan chicas de todo el castillo a pedirte que te dignes a dirigirles la palabra –comentó el licántropo de buen humor.

Los tres merodeadores fueron directos a Zonko's, a aprovisionarse de municiones. Nunca sabían cuando iban a tener algún "ataque Slytherin" tal y como les gustaba llamarlo a ellos.

Oye Moony –dijo Sirius mientras rebuscaba entre los estantes¿Y hoy a ti que te pasa? Parece que hayas desayunado felicidad.

No sé de que me hablas –pero Remus nunca había sabido mentir, así que James y Sirius dejaron las compras para otro momento y prácticamente le arrastraron hasta las Tres Escobas, y ante unos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla se dispusieron a interrogarlo.

Bien, amigo –dijo James– Ya puedes empezar a desembuchar.

Otra vez¡Que no hay nada que contar¿No puedo estar simplemente de buen humor? –Remus se cruzó de brazos y se fingió ofendido por la poca confianza que demostraban sus amigos.

Mira, Remsie, hasta donde yo sé, tu tienes dos tipos de felicidad: Una, cuando simplemente tienes un buen día, y dos, cuando hay una razón de peso. Y esta es claramente del tipo dos, así que ya sabes… -El licántropo vio que no tenia escapatoria, y tras un suspiro se lo confesó.

Hay una chica que me gusta… un poco.

¿Y que diablos haces aquí con un par de idiotas como nosotros¡Vete con ella! –exclamó James.

¡Oye! Llámate idiota a ti mismo, pero no me incluyas en el pack –protestó Sirius.– Pero estoy de acuerdo... ¡Vete con ella zoquete!

No –negó Remus– Ya sabéis mi problema con las chicas... Prefiero mantenerme al margen con ella... Al menos no tendré que distanciarme una vez nos liemos. Lo prefiero.

De verdad, tú y tus paranoias. Cuando una chica te quiera de verdad, le dará igual que seas licántropo o el hijo ilegítimo de Hagrid –sentenció Sirius.¿Qué? –agregó al ver el modo en que lo miraban James y Remus.

¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Sirius Black? –preguntó el primero¡Él no cree en romanticismo!

Venga ya. No se puede decir otra cosa hablando de Remsie –rió Sirius.

Cuando los tres chicos quisieron darse cuenta ya era la hora de comer, y la taberna se había llenado de estudiantes, así que decidieron quedarse y pedirle a madame Rosmerta la comida.

En ese preciso instante, Lily, Dawn y Alex estaban en la puerta de las Tres Escobas, mirando el interior abarrotado.

Pues vamos a tener que empezar a alimentarnos del aire –refunfuñó Alex.

Siempre podemos pedir asilo en alguna mesa... –sugirió Lily. Pasearon la vista por las diferentes mesas... Había una ocupada por tres chicos a los que conocían. Lily y Dawn miraron a Alex con elocuencia.

¡Ni se os ocurra!

Entonces en esa del rincón… sólo hay una persona –comentó Lily. Alex echó un vistazo a dicha mesa, y luego sin decir ni media palabra se acercó con paso decidido a la de los merodeadores.

¿Prefiere comer con ellos antes de que con Snape? Esto es grave –rió Dawn, antes de que las dos siguieran a su amiga.

Vamos a sentarnos con vosotros –dijo Alex con seguridad cuando llegó a la altura de la mesa de los tres merodeadores, que miraron a la chica sorprendidos.

¿Perdona? –dijo James al final. La Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco y añadió.

Ser Gryffindor y tío es una mala combinación. Vengo con las chicas a las que les estáis sorbiendo el cerebro, y vamos a sentarnos para comer porque no hay ningún otro maldito sitio libre. Y no os quiero oír rechistar.

Perdonadla –dijo Dawn cuando ella y Lily llegaron junto a los demás– Tiene un mal día... ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Claro –sonrió Remus– Ningún problema.

Al menos no traéis a la borde con vosotras –comentó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.¿Es verdad que tenía una cita con el taponcillo de Ravenclaw-Lily ahogó una carcajada antes de contestar.

Tampoco es tan bajo...

La comida se desarrolló agradable, incluso para Alex, que en cuanto descubrió que Snape le dirigía celosas miradas desde su rincón intentó mostrarse feliz, simpática y sonriente, y ya de paso acercarse tanto como pudo a Sirius, que a parte de ser el que tenía más a mano, también era el merodeador que menos ascos le daba (físicamente).

Cuando salieron a la calle se encontraron con Nat, que sonreía de una forma que no podía ser natural.

¡Ey! –exclamó, radiante de felicidad– Os estaba buscando para... –calló de golpe cuando vio de quienes iban acompañadas¿Qué hacéis con ellos?

Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo –dijo Alex en voz baja.

Era o comer con ellos o no comer –explicó Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Qué tal la cita con tu Romeo, Watters? –preguntó Sirius.

Oh, mucho mejor que la que tú hayas podido darle jamás a cualquiera de las chicas con las que has salido –le respondió Nat, sin dejar de sonreír.

Pues no lo parece, tienes mala cara.

Estás haciendo la digestión y no llega suficiente sangre a tu cerebro, no te lo tendré en cuenta –murmuró aún ella, feliz. Pero cuando vio que sus amigas la miraban con cara de susto, se acercó a un escaparate para ver como tenía una vistosa cara de color verde... ¡Oh no! Ahora cambiaba a azul... ¡Y a amarillo! El maldito hechizo del rostro arco iris...

¡BLACK! –gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, éste se alejaba junto a James y Remus en dirección al castillo.

Creo que te has pasado, Sirius... –comentó Remus cuando se hubieron alejado un poco.

Ah... ¿Y ella no se pasó con lo de la puerta? Se la debía, Remsie –Sirius se metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuó caminando despreocupadamente hacía el castillo.

¿Habéis visto¡Evans viene por voluntad propia a comer conmigo¿Eso querrá decir algo, no? –James prácticamente estaba saltando de alegría.

Si, que no quedaban mesas vacías –Sirius sonrió socarronamente.

Tú que sabrás. ¡Oye Moony¿Era ella, verdad?

¿Eh? –el licántropo parecía confundido.

La chica de la que nos has hablado. Con la que has estado charlando prácticamente todo el rato. -Remus enrojeció, por lo que la respuesta era bastante obvia.

¡Las hormonas pueden hasta con Remsie! Esto es el fin – dramatizó Sirius.

**O o o O**

Alex se dejó caer encima de su cama. Los sábados en Hogsmeade siempre la dejaban agotada. Sam, su compañera de cuarto la observó unos instantes antes de preguntar.

¿Qué tal el día?

Como siempre –respondió ella, escuetamente.

Entonces ¿No has estado comiendo con Potter y compañía-Alex se incorporó y miró fijamente a Sam, parecía intentar atravesarla con su clara mirada.

¿Cómo lo sabes? –frunció el ceño, y entrecerró los ojos.

Bueno, digamos que Snape ha llegado prácticamente echando fuego por la boca del cabreo que llevaba encima, y casi toda la Sala Común se ha enterado. No creo que tarden demasiado en venir a hablar contigo acerca de tus... "amistades"

Ahora vuelvo –dijo ella simplemente. No tardó en encontrar a Snape, sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

¿Y a ti que coño te pasa? –gruñó, plantándose delante del chico. Severus levantó su mirada oscura para mirar a la chica.

A mi nada.

Escúchame, y escúchame bien, porque solo te lo diré una vez –Alex le apuntó amenazadoramente con un dedo– Déjame en paz, deja de controlarme, con quien vaya o con quien deje de ir no es ni asunto tuyo ni asunto de nadie ¿Entendido?

¿Esto es una amenaza? –Snape no parecía ni tan siquiera impresionado, pero toda la Sala Común se había quedado en silencio y bastantes pares de ojos restaban fijos en la pareja.

Eso no, pero ahí va la amenaza: Si no me haces caso, seguro que mi amiga Nat me puede enseñar como se castra a un hipogrifo... Y estaré ansiosa por llevar la teoría a la práctica.

Algunas de las chicas Slytherin que escuchaban soltaron carcajadas, los chicos se encogieron un poco solo de imaginarse lo prometido por Alex. Snape sin embargo permanecía impasible, por fin se levantó y tras murmurar un "Buenas noches, Alexiel" se marchó, lo que dejó a la Slytherin, si cabe, aún más enfadada. Lo que no esperaba nadie, fue la reacción de la chica: cerró los puños con fuerza, clavándose las largas uñas en las palmas y profirió un extraño chirrido (como el que hacen los dientes al frotarse con fuerza los unos contra los otros), y se lanzó al cuello de su compañero de clase, que en esos momentos empezaba a subir el primer escalón de los dormitorios. Severus era ya bastante alto, pero Alex no se quedaba corta, así que en un visto y no visto, estaba encima del chico, arañándole con fuerza cualquier trozo de piel que estuviera al descubierto. El chico intentaba detener las afiladas uñas con todas sus fuerzas, aunque fue gracias a la compañera de habitación de la chica, quien la separó de él, que consiguió salir de ahí. Se tocó los rasguños con los dedos, y sintió como algo de sangre brotaba de las pequeñas heridas del rostro, entonces miró a la Slytherin quien lo miraba a su vez, con unos ojos amenazantes.

Si vuelves a provocarme –siseó con un tono de voz que dejó a toda la sala en silencio- no serán solo las uñas lo que te voy a clavar –entonces se zafó de Sam y subió a su habitación sin girar la vista atrás.

La chica era peligrosa, pero eso no quitó que en el rojo y algo sangriento rostro de Severus Snape, apareciera una sonrisa.

**O o o O**

Mientras, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor se respiraba un ambiente mucho más tranquilo. Los merodeadores no estaban, y por eso todo el mundo estaba echado en los sillones, haciendo deberes o simplemente charlando, sin temer por sus vidas. Dawn y Nat estaban ahí. James había llamado hacía un rato a Lily y todavía no habían vuelto.

Que aburrimiento –Dawn ahogó un bostezo al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Ni rastro de Lupin. Volvió a fijar su vista en el libro.

Nat iba a contestar cuando vio que Sirius bajaba de las habitaciones; traía consigo una toalla y algunos utensilios más de baño. Esperó a que saliera por el retrato antes de levantarse con decisión.

¿Qué haces? –preguntó Dawn.

Voy a... a dar una vuelta. Vuelvo dentro de un rato –respondió ella, segura de que si le contaba la verdad, su amiga le impediría seguir a Black.

Iba al baño de los prefectos. Estaba segura. Al igual que Lily compartía con ellas la contraseña, Remus debía haber echo lo mismo con sus inseparables mejores amigos. Se acercó a la puerta, y esperó unos instantes. Esperó encontrar la habitación vacía a excepción del merodeador.

_Bacillus Subtillis _–dijo la contraseña casi en un susurro y la puerta se abrió silenciosamente.

Entró de puntillas, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y cerró la puerta del mismo modo. Se quedó entre las sombras de la entrada y observó: En el baño no había nadie, sólo Sirius, que empezaba a quitarse la ropa lentamente, dejándola en un montón a su lado. Tuvo que reconocer que para ser el engreído idiota de Black tenía bastante... no, bastante no, tenía muy buen cuerpo.

Cuando se sumergió en el agua avanzó de puntillas hacia donde había dejado la ropa. La cogería y se marcharía del mismo modo. Fácil, rápido y nada incriminatorio. Bueno... incriminatorio tal vez si... Aunque siempre podía argumentar que había sido una del club de fans de Black a la que las hormonas le obligaban a hacer absurdidades.

El chico flotaba entre la espuma con los ojos cerrados. Nat sonrió. Esa vez era un juego de niños. Se agachó a recoger la ropa, y cuando ya estaba a punto de irse...

_¡Evanesco!_

El hechizo le dio de lleno, y casi al instante sintió como toda su ropa desaparecía, dejándola solo con las prendas básicas. Enfurecida miró hacia la piscina donde Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa petulante.

Si quieres tomar a alguien por sorpresa no vayas por la vida haciendo tanto ruido como un hipopótamo.

Nat, furiosa, aplicó el mismo hechizo a la ropa que tenía en la mano, antes de que el merodeador tuviera tiempo a reaccionar.

Yo que tu no hubiera echo esto –dijo Sirius con tranquilidad. No parecía preocupado en absoluto.

¿Y por que¿Acaso crees que no debía vengarme por lo de esta tarde? –Nat se cruzó de hombros e intentó hacerse la ofendida, pero digamos que no intimidaba demasiado solo con su sucinto conjunto de ropa interior.

Porque esto nos deja a ti, a mí sin ropa, en un maravilloso baño de prefectos completamente vacío. ¿Te imaginas si McGonnagall nos pillara ahora-Ella palideció ante la perspectiva.

Pero tú... tú llevas algo puesto ¿verdad?

¿Tu te dejas algo de ropa puesta cuando pretendes bañarte? –contestó él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Nat iba a preguntar donde se había escondido la varita, cuando oyó que alguien giraba el pomo de la puerta. Casi sin pensar con lo que hacía se tiró en la enorme bañera, y arrastró a Sirius hasta quedar ocultados contra la pared, en un sitio donde no podían verlos... Al menos hasta que la persona que acababa de entrar decidiera entrar a bañarse. El agua les llegaba al cuello, pero aún así le hizo una señal a Black para que se quedara quietecito y callado, y agudizó el oído.

¿Ves? Tampoco está aquí –la voz que habló era inconfundiblemente la de Lily– Y perdona pero no me trago esto de que no te sabías la contraseña del baño y que no encontrabas a Remus para que te acompañara.

Vamos¡Sabes que sería incapaz de mentirte! –y por lo visto la pelirroja iba acompañada de James.

Bueno, bueno. Ya ves que Sirius no está aquí –Nat ante estas palabras tuvo que frenar al chico a su lado, pues estuvo a punto de decir que en realidad si que estaba allí– Así que podem...

La voz de la pelirroja calló de repente. Nat temió que les hubieran descubierto y que a Lily le hubiera dado un ataque o algo. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, asomó un poco la cabeza por el bordillo de la bañera, y fue a ella a quien estuvo a punto de darle un ataque con lo que vio¡Se estaban besando¡Y Lily no oponía resistencia!

A la pelirroja, el beso de James la había tomado por sorpresa, y fue esta sorpresa que mezclada con el tiempo que hacía que nadie la besaba, hizo que al principio no se resistiera a los labios del merodeador, que por cierto, eran de los mejores que la habían besado. Pero pronto su cerebro fue recopilando información: La estaban besando¡Bien! Todavía lo sabía hacer. La estaba besando un chico ¡Bien! Él también lo sabía hacer... Y francamente bien, puestos a concretar. La estaba besando James Potter¡Bien¡Bien¡No! Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Se separó bruscamente de él.

No vuelvas a hacer esto –dijo con voz amenazante, antes de salir prácticamente huyendo del baño. James se apresuró a seguirla, y fue entonces que Nat recordó que debía respirar. Se apartó de un bote de Sirius.

Vaya, vaya... Interesante escena ¿Eh? – comentó el otro merodeador.

Los dos sois iguales... ¿Cómo se atreve tu amiguito a besar a Lily?

Pues no he visto que ella se quejara demasiado –sonrió él.

Porque querría comprobar la buena fama que tenéis los merodeadores en estos temas –Nat dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de triunfo que se le formó a Sirius en el rostro se arrepintió casi de inmediato.

Tenemos buena fama ¿Eh¿Quieres probar tú también?

Antes besaría a un troll –dijo ella poniendo una mueca de asco y saliendo de la bañera. Notó la mirada de Sirius sobre ella, repasándola valorativamente, por lo que corrió a apoderarse de la toalla que el chico había traído consigo y había quedado abandonada a un lado de la habitación.

¿Tienes idea de porque siempre que estamos solos nos quedamos sin ropa? Tal vez sea una señal del destino –volvió a hablar Sirius, apoyado contra el borde de la enorme bañera.

Vete a la mierda y muérete, Black.

Te estás llevando la toalla. Debería ser para mí, puesto que yo he tenido la decencia de dejarte un poco más de ropa –Sirius decidió hacer caso omiso de las palabras de Nat.

¿Y porque tendría que dártela? Me han dicho que desnudo se pasea muy bien por el castillo

Ya... ¿Y si te encuentras con Filch? No creo que sea muy condescendiente teniendo en cuenta tu vestuario. -Nat se miró. Iba empapada de pies a cabeza, en ropa interior, que se le empezaba a pegar demasiado al cuerpo, y solo con una minúscula toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

¿Hacemos una tregua momentánea?

Habla –ella iba a cruzarse de brazos, pero la toalla amenazó de irse de su sitio, y desistió en el intento.

Conozco un pasadizo para llegar sanos y salvos hasta la Torre... –dijo él tentadoramente.

Un rato después, cuando ella llegó a su habitación, la recibieron dos pares de ojos sorprendidos.

Ni un comentario – amenazó ella, corriendo a apoderarse de su pijama y encerrándose en el lavabo.

A mi me ha dicho que se iba a dar una vuelta, no tengo ni idea de cómo ha podido terminar en bragas y sujetador, y empapada de pies a cabeza –explicaba Dawn cuando Nat volvió a salir del baño.

¡Aprovecha que las dos pijas no han llegado todavía y cuéntanoslo! –suplicó Lily.

Nat se dejó caer en la cama y se dispuso a contarlo todo... Incluido el beso de Lily con Potter, Dawn tenía que saberlo. Cuando terminó, Lily estaba como un farolillo de navidad.

¡Me ha obligado! –exclamó.

Si claro... Te has resistido muchísimo –comentó Nat con sorna.

A ver, no me gusta Potter, es solo que besa de maravilla y hacía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba eso... ¡Ya est�¿Es algún crimen¡Mis hormonas me traicionan! De él solo me interesa el físico.

Nat y Dawn aceptaron la explicación... Pero se aseguraron que vigilarían de cerca de la pelirroja. Tenían la sensación que su propósito de ese curso con respecto a James Potter estaba a punto de ser incumplido.

En la habitación de los merodeadores la cosa había ido ligeramente diferente...

Sirius¿Era totalmente imprescindible que vinieras luciéndote desde el baño de prefectos? –le reprochó Remus cuando el chico entró, con la toalla atada a la cintura y una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

No tengo la culpa que cierta chica tenga una manía obsesiva en desnudarme... Y luego finge que me odia –fue lo que dijo Black.

¿Quién? –preguntó James desde su cama.

¿Y tu que? Robando besos a pelirrojas ¿Eh? –dijo Sirius sin responder a la pregunta.

¿Cómo diablos sabes eso? –se sorprendió Potter.

Yo lo sé todo, amigo.

Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos –James se encogió de hombros– Está loquita por mi.

Remus suspiró, pero desistió de decirles algo... Sirius y James no tenían remedio.

O o o O 

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el tercer capítulo, que como prometí, en el fin d semana que tocaba aquí lo tenéis. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! En serio que sigo pensando que no me los merezco. Pero en fin, voy a empezar a contestarlos todos.

**Silver : **Aquest cop si que has sigut la primera! Jo, acabu d veure que tenies ganes que fos dijous... ¡I ja hem tornat! Llastima, es va fer molt curt... En fi, ya repetirem

**JOSESITA : **Bueno, ya ves que lo del beso no ha ido precisamente como todos esperaban... No quería hacerlo muy típico, y mucho menos ver a Sirius enamorado de otro chico... prefiero verlo enamorado de una puerta :P ¡Espero que te siga gustando¡Hasta el próximo!

**Helen Black Potter : **Tranquila, de trabajo no me ponen demasiado, así que tengo bastante tiempo para escribir. Sirius no se va a enamorar del prefecto mientras sea yo la autora de esto, ni de cualquier otro chico, me gusta demasiado emparejarlo con chicas raras :P ¡Gracias por el review!

**Mereth : **Holaaas! Tienes razón, este capi es mucho mejor que el anterior... Y el proximo me da a mi que a ti aun te gusta más ¿eh:P ¿Sabes de que me he enterado¡La semana que viene voy a hacer practicas con ratas! (6) Ya tengo ganas... juas juas juas. En fin... Y esa ultima frase de "temblad pelirrojos"... ¡vaya timo! Ni uno decente. Que desastre ��

**Tsu-chan : **¡La peli de Descubriendo Nunca Jamás es genial! Yo también la he ido a ver. Johnny Deep es genial, es uno de mis actores favoritos. Bueno... Sirius digamos que ha optado por otras técnicas que no son arruinar la cita de Nat.. Pobrecita, ahora se va a ver sumida en una guerra continua con Sirius... (que suerte tiene ¿eh¡Quien pudiera!). Te gusta Remus ¿eh? A quien no! En fin... ¡Espero que te siga gustando¡Hasta el proximo!

**BlAcK soPHIa : **Fan de Sirius también ¿eh? Aunque eso de decir "pobre Sirius"... no sé yo lo que tiene de pobre xD Gasta una cara... xD Espero que te guste este también! Gracias por el review

**Silmarwen754 : **Digamos que Sirius tiene una especie de don para meterse en los problemas... O los problemas acuden a él, que también es una opción xD Y sip, Snape es un retorcido... pero mira lo que le pasa al pobrecito! Si es que Alex gasta una mala leche... xD Y sip, completamente de acuerdo, Remus puede ser el chico de la vida de cualquier chica! (que no nos oiga Dawn que nos arranca los ojos!). Y en cuanto a la cita de Pettigrew... En el proximo se sabrá quien es su "chica" (mwahahahaha). ¡Hasta el proximo!

**Ayda merodeadora : **Pues si, James y Sirius son un par de bombones () Espero que este capi también te haya gustado. ¡Ya me dirás!

**Kisuna : **Tranquila, no tengo intención de dejar de actualizar hasta que se me terminen de ocurrir paridas para escribirlas (este capi por ejemplo está lleno de ellas...) Pues ya ves como ha terminado Sirius por hacerse tanto el "rompecorazones" xDD En serio ¿eres adivina? Pq antes de que me dejaras el review ya tenia este capi escrito con el beso incluido! Espero que te haya gustado, y que sea lo suficientemente "sopresivo". ¡Hasta el proximo!

**CaRoLiNa T : **Tranquila que pronto sabrás con quien tiene las citas Pettigrew... Y creo que luego eso de "pobre tipa" no lo vas a decir... Ya verás ya... En fin, espero que te guste!

**Sara Fenix Black : **Holaaas¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! En serio que no esperaba tener. A ver que te parece como ha terminado todo lo de la poción! Y de Lucy vas a tener noticias muy pronto, ya estoy terminando el nuevo cap. Ah! Y ahora mismo te agrego al msn antes de que se me olvide. Es que he estado dos semanas sin ordenador pq he estado fuera de casa. Fui a Londres de viaje! Bueno, si nos vemos por el msn ya te contaré. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Blacklady : **Tranquilaaa! Nada de Sirius-prefecto de Ravenclaw. :P Es lo que todos creiais ¿verdad:P ¡Gracias por el review!

**Elanta : **Bueno... No ha sido exactamente cosa de Sirius con el Ravenclaw... Pero también ha sido algo digno de verse ¿no? Si es que se me ocurre cada cosa... xDD Las relaciones de los peronajes hago todo lo que puedo para que parezcan reales... A ver que te parece este :P Ah! Y en cuanto tengas un rato libre con msn o chat¡avisa¡Es una orden! Jajajaja. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Mayu : **Pos aquí tienes lo que pasa con siriusin :P xD Si es que tengo cada idea que no sé de donde las saco... xD Y no ponia que iba a subir capi en londres, sino este fin de semana, no el pasado :P Jo, que rapido se pasó todo el viaje ��

**Johana : **Ui! Que prisas! Tranquila mujer, ya he actualizado! Espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado... ¡Y que te siga gustando! Gracias por el revi

**Mangela Kaoru-chan the Tanuki : **Joer, pedazo nick kilometrico tienes! La verdad es que ese anime que me dices no lo he visto ni lo he leydo en manga... Sorry! Espero que te siga gustando mi fic

**Maria Grenger : **Holaaas! Gracias por tus comentarios! Y tranquila, ya sabes que estoy en ello, estoy escribiendo caps para todos! No te me pongas en huelga mujer, que yo ya continuo :P ¡Hasta pronto!

Prongsaddicted : Bueno, pues la pareja centra no va a ser Sirius-Nat. El protagonismo irá alternando entre todas las parejas. Verás que en el proximo capi la acción se centra completamente en otra pareja, y en el proximo otra, y así sucesivamente... Pero por alguna habia que empezar ¿no? Veo que te gusta James ¿eh? Jajajaja, pues pronto vas a tener James para dar y recibir! Un beso! 

**Lilychan : **Bueno, Nat definitivamente si que ha besado al prefecto de Ravenclaw... Pero las cosas no han sucedido tal y como pensabais ¿a que no? Si es que se me ocurre cada cosa... jejejejeje. ¡Gracias por el review¡Hasta el proximo!

**Sami : **Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios! De verdad Y tranquila, que a Sirius yo tampoco creo que le vaya lo de ir de gay, por eso he cambiado lo del prefecto por otra cosa... Pero espero que haya quedado bien también. Si es que esa Nat tiene unas cosas... Que mala es con el pobre Sirius, hay que ver que personajes me salen. XD En fin, gracias por el review ¡Hasta el proximo capítulo!

**SamanthaWoodLupin : **Sip... Yo si fuera Nat también me hubiera aprovechado de los rumores... Pero digamos que de momento ella prefiere cierto prefecto... Esta chica tiene que recapacitar seriamente. Y en cuanto a Sev... ¿te parece suficiente venganza lo que le ha pasado? XDD Yo sigo pensando que Alex se pasó un poco... Y bueno... Lo de dejar a Sirius en bolas, ya ves que lo tomé en demasiada consideración xD En fin, gracias por el review! Un beso!

**Sumire-chan : **Sip, en cierta forma me desbloqueé un poco con mis demás fics, y ya los estoy continuando, espero poder publicar algun nuevo capi pronto. De mientras actualizo este que tengo capis escritos ya d reserva, y digamos que se escribe bastante solo xD ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

**Iraty Rowling : **A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de que la tipica wapa vaya con Black. A decir verdad nunca me ha gustado ni siquiera que uno de mis personajes sea la tipica wapa. Todas tienen sus defectos. Y nop, a Sirius no puedo hacerle gay, va en contra de mis principios xD Me gusta demasiado. Y tranquila, que tan de repente no se van a llevar bien... Bueno, tal vez Dawn y Remus... Y Lily y James a ratos... Pero dsd luego ni Nat y Sirius ni Alex y Sev se ven demasiado por la labor... xD ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**DrEaM-KaT : **En serio! Muchisimas gracias por el review y todos tus comentarios! Yo sigo diciendo que no me lo merezco, porque esto practicamente se escribe solo cuando estoy muy estresada, cosa que pasa ultimamente muy a menudo... Y sip, con la cantidad d reviews yo todavia estoy flipando... En fin¡gracias otra vez por el review y espero que te siga gustando!

**Julieta blackpotter : **Me alegro de que te guste la pareja Sirius-Nat! Aunque no sé si todavia se les puede poner el calificativo de pareja... xD A Dawn y a Remus ya se les ve más tiernos ¿a ke si? Si es que Remus es un cielo¡conquistaria a cualquiera! Y ahora antes de que se me olvide te agrego al msn Es que si no tengo una pesima memoria... uu xD ¡Hasta pronto!

**FyoraBlack : **¡Gracias por el review! Y en cuanto al que me dijiste que estabas escribiendo... Yo creo que si lo tendrias que publicar. Total, por intentarlo no se pierde nada ¿no¡Hasta pronto!

**Lucy Diamonds : **¡Ya lo he continuado! No has tenido que esperar demasiado ¿verdad? Espero que siga gustandote. ¡Un beso!

**Rodew : **¡Actualicé! Espero no haber tardado.

Uau! Terminé! Ufff... Si que había reviews... ¡Y no lo parecía! Bueno, si que lo parecía en realidad... 55 en dos capítulos es una pasada! Sois geniales de verdad! Ale! Hasta dentro de dos semanas!

**O o o O**


	4. Parte 1 Cenando con Remus

**Capítulo 4.- Cenando con Remus.**

A medida que pasaban los días, los profesores cargaban cada vez con más trabajo a los alumnos de séptimo de las cuatro casas, y poco a poco los preparaban para los EXTASI's. Eso dificultaba un poco que Remus y Dawn se encontraran para repasar Pociones, y la chica temía que el profesor Sharpe le recriminara el no enseñar bien a Lupin, pues el chico no parecía mejorar... Pero esa tarde de finales de septiembre la cosa, por fin, pareció dar su resultado:

El profesor Sharpe se paseaba como siempre entre los calderos de los alumnos, examinando cuidadosamente las pociones que hervían suavemente en su interior. Como era habitual también, se paró junto a Snape para felicitarlo por su excelente trabajo, dirigió una mirada aprobatoria a la de Sirius y James, pero se ahorró los comentarios para no aumentar el conocido ego de ese par, y finalmente se detuvo delante de Remus, preparado para ver cualquier cosa rara en el interior del caldero, que el chico removía sin parar. La sorpresa fue ver su contenido, con el color y la textura adecuados.

Vaya señor Lupin, esto si que es una novedad. Su poción está perfecta –dijo el viejo profesor. Remus sonrió tímidamente al tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente, y hablaba casi en un susurro.

He estado esforzándome para mejorar... Y además tengo una buena maestra. -Tras esas palabras fue a Dawn a quien le tocó sonrojarse.

Creo que voy a darle a Gryffindor unos bien merecidos diez puntos –Sharpe hizo un amago de sonrisa antes de volver a su habitual ronda.

Eres una buena maestra ¿Eh? –se burló Nat- ¿Y qué le enseñas exactamente?

Pues Pociones, listilla mal pensada –Dawn se cruzó de brazos.

¿Dos veces por semana, los dos solos en la biblioteca… y pretendes que nos creamos que sólo estudiáis? –dijo Lily con las cejas levantadas.

Pues por desgracia si –la chica bajó la cabeza, con gesto abatido– Yo más indirectas no le puedo lanzar ya.

Es que ha llegado un punto que las indirectas, los tíos ya no las captan. O le mandas directas o su pobre y única neurona no da para tanto... –comentó Alex, removiendo su caldero sin mirarlas.

Ah¿Es que tienen una entera? –dijo Nataly– Creí que solo tenían media y no en el cerebro precisamente.

Que no la tienen en el cerebro es un hecho mundialmente conocido. Su centro de inteligencia es otro –rió Lily.

Le quitáis la magia a todo. Lupin no parece el típico chico –Dawn se encogió de hombros.

No claro, ahora va a resultar que es el último tío del linaje de los "chicos-que-valen-la-pena" –ironizó la Slytherin mientras echaba el último ingrediente a su poción.

La conversación se quedó en ese punto, y la clase pasó sin ningún otro hecho remarcable, pero cuando las chicas estaban recogiendo sus cosas, alguien que carraspeaba a sus espaldas les hizo darse la vuelta.

Nosotras vamos tirando, luego nos alcanzas –Nat le sonrió fugazmente a Dawn, y Lily le guiñó un ojo. Ambas se apresuraron a salir de la clase, intentando seguir a Alex, que al ver al chico la primera, había salido casi corriendo.

Felicidades por lo de la poción –dijo la chica cuando se quedó a solas con Remus.

Ha sido gracias a ti –sonrió el licántropo– Y siento que estoy en deuda contigo.

No tienes que hacer nada, de verdad, es un placer ayudarte. Eres un buen alumno. –le devolvió la sonrisa al chico.

Aún así... ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar a Hogsmeade esta noche para agradecértelo? –preguntó, aunque rápidamente agregó- ¿O tienes otros planes?

¿Esta noche? Pero... Si estamos a lunes, y no tenemos permiso para salir del castillo y...

Tu solo di si te apetece o no –interrumpió Remus con una media sonrisa.

Si... Si claro –acabó sonriendo Dawn, haciendo esfuerzos para no empezar a dar saltos de alegría.

A las nueve delante de la estatua de la bruja bizca y jorobaza, en el pasillo del tercer piso -dicho esto el chico se marchó, dejando a Dawn con una sonrisa de boba en el rostro.

O o o O

Hasta la hora de comer, Dawn no pudo contar a sus amigas lo de su "cita" con Remus.

¡Vaya¡Eres la seducción personificada¡En menos de un mes has conseguido conquistar a un merodeador! –comentó Lily.

No hay para tanto... –a pesar de sus palabras, la chica parecía satisfecha.

Lupin tiene pinta de ser un romántico... ¡Que suerte! Ya no quedan chicos así –suspiró Nat, que era la más romántica de las cuatro.

A este paso vamos a ser las dos solteronas del grupo –rió la pelirroja dándole un codazo a Alex, que comía en silencio a su lado.

No sé tú, pero yo he decidido que me voy a quedar soltera toda la vida. Odio a los tíos –masculló la Slytherin, levantando la mirada del plato unos instantes, y fulminando a las chicas.

¿Qué te ha hecho Sev ahora? –preguntó Nat- ¿Has intentado arrancarle la piel a tiras otra vez? –añadió refiriéndose a lo que había pasado entre los dos aquel día, después de volver de su primera salida a Hogsmeade ese año.

Le ha visto hablar muy sonriente con una Sly de sexto –explicó Lily encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Alex se dedicaba a pinchar las hojas de lechuga que quedaban de su ensalada con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con partir el plato.

Está intentando darte celos –aventuró Dawn.– Tu ni caso.

¿Celos? Pero si yo paso de él. Por mí como si se tira de la Torre de Astronomía –dijo la otra, tajantemente.

En el otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, James y Sirius se dedicaban a palmear, quizá demasiado efusivamente, la espalda de Lupin.

Bien echo, tío –comentó Sirius– Ya era hora que hicieras algo con esa chica. Lo de la poción ha sido una excusa perfecta.

No ha sido ninguna excusa para nada. Sólo la llevo a cenar para agradecérselo. En plan amigos. No distorsionéis las cosas. –suspiró Remus.

No hace falta que disimules con nosotros Remsie –dijo James, que no parecía creerse ni una palabra de lo que había dicho su amigo. El licántropo decidió dejar que Sirius y James pensaran lo que quisieran, y para cambiar de tema se giró hacia Peter, que comía en silencio.

Bueno, Pete. ¿Nos vas a decir de una vez quien es esa chica misteriosa de tus citas?

¡Eso! Nos tienes intrigados, compañero –añadió Black en seguida. Pettigrew balbuceó algunas incoherencias y enrojeció. Eso solo sirvió para aumentar la curiosidad de sus tres amigos.

¡Venga, Pete¡Deja de hacerte el interesante y cuéntanoslo! –animó James, colocándose bien las gafas encima de su nariz.

Quizá luego os lo cuente... Ahora tengo un poco de prisa, tengo que pasar por la biblioteca antes de ir a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. El pequeño muchacho salió prácticamente corriendo de allí.

¿Tan fea es que no nos quiere decir su nombre? –se extrañó Sirius.

Tal vez es muy guapa y tenga miedo que se la quitemos –aventuró James.

O quizá quiera mantenerla alejada de unos indiscretos como nosotros –puntualizó Remus.– Pero se le veía más nervioso que de costumbre... Si ni siquiera va a esa clase... ¡Va a Runas conmigo! -Sirius negó con la cabeza.

Pobrecito, deja que se emocione...

De esta noche no pasa. ¡Tenemos que enterarnos! –exclamó James con determinación.

¿Y si se lo ha inventado y en realidad no sale con nadie? –sugirió Sirius.

No lo creo... Conociéndoos, sería una tontería hacerlo, porque tarde o temprano nos acabaríamos enterando del engaño. –Remus se encogió de hombros.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más, mientras poco a poco el Gran Comedor se iba vaciando, y todos se iban hacía sus respectivas clases de la tarde.

Bueno... Quizá sea hora de ir tirando... –dijo al fin James, desperezándose.

Si¡Hasta luego! –Remus se levantó casi de golpe. Había visto que Dawn se iba, y como los dos iban a Runas juntos la alcanzó en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Y luego dice que solo han quedado para cenar como amigos... –comentó Sirius.– En fin¿Vamos?

Vamos –asintió James.

Era de las pocas ocasiones en que los merodeadores no iban juntos a clase. Remus y Peter cursaban Runas Antiguas, mientras que James y Sirius asistían a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Eso se debía a que cada uno tenía un proyecto de futuro diferente, y obviamente, tenían que ir a diferentes asignaturas.

Lo mismo pasaba con las chicas. Lily y Nat iban a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, mientras que Dawn y Alex estaban en Runas.

Que suerte tiene Dawn –comentó Nat con buen humor, mientras ella y Lily salían del castillo– Creo que ya tiene a Lupin en el bolsillo.

¿Suerte? Tú tampoco puedes quejarte ¿eh¿Qué tal con Jack? –preguntó la pelirroja con algo de curiosidad.

Bien –su amiga aumentó la sonrisa– Luego he quedado con él.

Oh, así que salís juntos ¿Eh?

Que va, sólo somos amigos... con derecho a roce claro –explicó– Pero yo lo prefiero así. El compromiso y yo... No nos llevamos demasiado bien.

Lo que tú digas –rió Lily.

El profesor Kettleburn ya les esperaba en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, donde habitualmente daban sus clases. Cuando ya estaba a punto de empezar su explicación llegaron James y Sirius corriendo.

Llegan tarde para hacerse ver... –comentó Lily con una mueca de disgusto.

Buenas tardes alumnos –empezó el profesor, ignorando a las chicas que estaban prácticamente comiéndose con la mirada a Black y a Potter, que se habían desecho el nudo de la corbata y desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa– Para empezar tengo algo que anunciar: El Ministerio ha cambiado el plan de estudios respecto a esta asignatura, como ya saben, y de momento esto no ha afectado el ritmo de las clases... Pero ayer mismo recibí un comunicado informando que todos los alumnos que quieran presentarse al EXTASIS de esta asignatura, deberán realizar y superar un trabajo práctico impuesto por su profesor. -Se oyeron quejas generalizadas. Tenían demasiado trabajo como para que encima fueran poniéndoles trabajos prácticos...- Sé que tienen trabajo, por eso les voy a dejar hacerlo por parejas. Elijan bien a su compañero, pues el trabajo durará todo el curso. -Más quejas.- Si bien también hay que decir que los Premios Anuales quedarán libres de este trabajo. O sea que si el día del baile de Halloween, que como ya saben, se van a nombrar dichos Premios Anuales, alguien de ustedes tiene suerte, va a quedar libre del trabajo practico. El primer día de clase después del baile de Halloween me informarán de las parejas, y yo les explicaré lo que tendrán que hacer. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Genial... –murmuró Nat– Tengo tantas posibilidades de ser Premio Anual como que mi madre me deje adoptar a un dragón...

Tranquila, seguro que entre las dos nos sale un buen trabajo –sonrió Lily, aunque ella tampoco tenía nada de ganas de hacerlo.

O o o O

¡He dicho que no! –la exclamación de Dawn llenó la habitación, mientras la chica se enfrentaba cruzada de brazos con Lily.

¿Pero que tiene de malo? –la pelirroja sostenía entre sus manos una falda que por decirlo de algún modo era un poco escasa.- ¡Pruébatela al menos! -Tras las peticiones de Lily, Dawn no vio otra salida que probarse la maldita falda, para que al menos viera que le quedaba mal y la dejara vestirse con los pantalones que pensaba ponerse en un principio.

¡Esto no es una falda¡Es un maldito cinturón! Me niego a ir así –la chica negó repetidas veces con la cabeza para dejar claro que aunque el mundo se fuera a terminar, nunca acudiría a cenar con Lupin vestida de ese modo.

Pues yo creo que te queda bien –opinó Nat, que estaba sentada en una de las camas, acariciando distraídamente a su gato.

No creo que Remus sea de los que se fijan en estas cosas –volvió a decir Dawn.

¡Ja! Que te crees tu eso. Que no te engañe con su expresión de angelito a medio santificar. Es un tío, y los tíos solo piensan en una cosa –dijo Nat, aún desde su cama.

He dicho que no –y la expresión de Dawn era de las que no admitían protestas.

Pero... ¿Como vas a ir con vaqueros? –dijo Lily con tono exasperado.

No tengo ninguna falda aquí ¿De acuerdo? Me las dejé en casa.

¿En plural¿Tienes más de una? Me sorprendes.

Ja, ja. Estáis insoportables hoy ¿Lo sabíais?

Nos lo has dicho quince veces desde que hemos salido de clase –contestó Nat.

Al final consiguieron convencerla para que se pusiera una falda por la rodilla. La peinaron, la maquillaron, la rociaron con perfume... Cuando Dawn empezaba a tener complejo de maniquí, Lily y Nat decidieron dejarla libre.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los merodeadores, Remus también estaba preparándose para irse, mientras sus amigos le daban "consejos".

Ya sabes, hasta el postre como mínimo, nada de meter mano.

Y cuando te líes con ella cuidado, no seas muy baboso, porque luego te comparan con el calamar del lago.

Y dile princesa antes de despediros, eso las vuelve locas.

Peter se limitaba a mirar a Sirius y a James alternativamente, mezcla de envidia e impresión, y quizá intentando recordar alguna de esas consignas para sus "supuestas" citas.

Pero creí que iban a cenar como amigos... –dijo Pettigrew al final.

¡Al fin algo de cordura en esta habitación! –suspiró Remus levantando las manos en gesto abatido– Bueno chicos, portaos bien sin mi, yo me voy.

¡Espera! –Sirius le detuvo en la puerta, y le arregló un poco el cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba. Debajo se entreveía una camiseta de color claro que se ajustaba bastante al torso del muchacho.– Bien Remsie, listo para arrasar. ¡A por ella!

El licántropo prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo. Cuando por fin Remus llegó delante de la estatua, Dawn no había llegado aun. Se preparó a esperar, pues su experiencia le había enseñado que las chicas solían llegar tarde, uno porque no estaban listas, o dos por hacerse las interesantes. La sorpresa fue que no había pasado ni un minuto que Dawn ya estaba allí.

¿Llego tarde? –preguntó ella.

No, sorprendentemente puntual –Remus la miró unos instantes valorativamente antes de darle un par de besos, uno en cada mejilla.- ¿Vamos?

Claro, pero aún me tienes intrigada sobre como vamos a llegar a Hogsmeade un lunes y sin que nadie nos pille.

Lo de llamarnos merodeadores no es simplemente por pura cuestión de estética –Remus le sonrió guiñándole un ojo antes de girarse hacía la estatua y decir– _¡Dissendium! .-_La joroba de la estatua se abrió al instante y dejó un agujero lo suficientemente ancho como para que pasara una persona. Remus miró la falda que llevaba Dawn.

Hay que lanzarse por una rampa de piedra, hubiese elegido otro camino, pero Filch conoce los demás pasadizos.

No pasa nada. –sonrió ella, antes de murmurar para si– Suerte que no me he dejado convencer por esas locas para ponerme ese cinturón...

Bajaron un buen trozo por la rampa de piedra y al final cayeron sobre un suelo húmedo y frío. Remus alzó su varita e iluminó el camino con un _Lumos. _Estaban en un pasadizo estrecho, de poca altura y abierto de vivo en vivo en la roca. El camino era sinuoso y bastante largo, pero no se les hizo pesado, pues iban charlando tranquilamente. Pronto el empezaron a notar como subía. Finalmente llegaron delante de una escalera de piedra con los escalones gastados, el final de la cual se perdía en la oscuridad. Empezaron a subir.

Cuidado ahora no te des con la cabeza en la trampilla –avisó Remus al tiempo que la abría. Sacaron la cabeza en lo que parecía un almacén lleno de cajas de madera. Salieron y Lupin volvió a cerrar la trampilla. Encajaba tan bien en el suelo que no se podía distinguir desde fuera.

¿Esto no es Honeydukes? – preguntó Dawn sorprendida.

James descubrió este pasadizo por pura chiripa en tercero –explicó Remus– Es bastante práctico para venir a aprovisionarse de dulces... Y para otras cosas. -La tienda estaba a punto de cerrar, pero pudieron salir sin problemas. La chica aún no terminaba de asimilar que estuviera en Hogsmeade y con Remus.

Bueno¿Y a donde vamos a ir a cenar?

Sirius me recomendó un lugar... Por eso te pido disculpas ya por cualquier cosa rara que pueda haber dentro. Viniendo de él se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Creo que es a donde lleva sus _citas_... Pero seguro que se come bien.

Eso es lo más importante. Por lo demás le daré la culpa de todo a Black –rió Dawn.

En cuanto llegaron al restaurante, ambos comprendieron al instante porque Sirius llevaba allí a sus conquistas: era un lugar pequeño y acogedor, de las paredes salía una musiquilla suave de piano, y en todas las mesas había velas que iluminaban a las parejas que ya estaban cenando allí. Dawn pensó que si Remus lo hubiera escogido podría estar segura de sus intenciones... Pero si lo había echo Sirius debería estar atenta a las posibles señales que el licántropo enviara.

Tengo una reserva a nombre de Remus Lupin –dijo el chico cuando llegaron a la altura de un camarero. Les dieron una mesa estupenda en uno de los rincones, cerca de la ventana. Desde allí podían ver la calle principal del pueblo.

Bueno¿Qué te parece el lugar? –preguntó Remus cuando estuvieron sentados. Dawn se obligó a volver al mundo real, y a dejar de pensar lo mono que se veía el chico iluminado por la luz de las velas que flotaban sobre la mesa.

Si esto fuera una cita te diría que has escogido el lugar más romántico que he visto en mi vida –empezó ella, dispuesta a no dejar escapar ninguna oportunidad– Pero como que técnicamente es solo una cena de amigos, te diré que está bien, y me ahorraré lo del ambiente romántico.

Remus sonrió ligeramente, y para disimular cogió la carta del menú y le echó un vistazo.

¿A que crees que saben las costillas de hipogrifo¿A pollo? –bromeó él para disminuir un poco su nerviosismo.

Podemos pedir de estas y lo averiguamos

La cena transcurrió agradablemente, y Remus terminó relajándose. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien en compañía de alguien que no fueran sus amigos. Ni siquiera se preocupó cuando el mousse de chocolate que pidió de postre le fue servido en un extraño recipiente en forma de corazón.

Que cursilerías tienen en este restaurante comentó ella, pues su helado de vainilla le había estado traído en un recipiente similar. Finalmente decidieron marcharse. Pasaban de medianoche ya, y al día siguiente tenía que madrugar.

¿Cómo vamos a volver? Honeydukes está cerrado ya.

Utilizaremos otro pasadizo. -Remus sacó un trozo de pergamino y lo golpeó con la varita al tiempo que decía- Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura. -Dawn estiró el cuello para ver que era ese pergamino. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio que era un mapa con un montón de puntitos con nombres.

Esto es... ¡Esto es Hogwarts! Con... todo el mundo¿Lo habéis hecho vosotros¡Es genial¿Cómo?

Con mucha paciencia y esfuerzo -explicó Remus– Aunque te agradecería que me guardaras el secreto. Creo que si los chicos se enteran que te lo he enseñado se van a enfadar.

Tranquilo, no diré nada.

El nuevo pasadizo salía desde un callejón oscuro que había cerca de las Tres Escobas. A esa hora en el pueblo solo había parejitas acarameladas paseando de la mano o en sentados en bancos, demasiado ocupados para fijarse en Remus y Dawn. El camino era un poco más corto que el que habían tomado de ida, y completamente plano. Salieron justo en frente de la clase de DCAO en el cuarto piso. Remus volvió a dar un vistazo al mapa para asegurarse que Filch no anduviese cerca.

Tenemos vía libre.

En su camino hacía la Torre de Gryffindor Dawn se estuvo rompiendo la cabeza para encontrar una excusa decente para quedarse un rato más con Remus. No se le ocurrió ninguna. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común se preparó para darle un recatado beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, y a confesar a Lily y a Nat que no había pasado absolutamente nada en toda la noche.

Bueno pues, gracias por todo –dijo.

No ha sido nada, lo he pasado bien –contestó él.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Ella estaba a punto de empezar a subir las escaleras cuando Remus la tomó por el brazo y la besó. Dawn no se lo pensó ni un segundo antes de responder con todas las ganas, y así hubieran continuado por mucho rato si no hubiese sido por él, que se separó casi tan deprisa como se había acercado.

Lo... Lo siento. No debí hacer eso. ¡Buenas noches! –y Remus se alejó prácticamente corriendo escaleras arriba, sin darle el tiempo necesario para reaccionar a Dawn.

O o o O

�¡Que? –exclamaron a coro Nat y Lily cuando a la hora del desayuno del día siguiente Dawn les contó con toda clase de detalles su cita.

No sé porque os extrañáis realmente. Lo que realmente necesitas es un traductor para entender la mentalidad de los tíos –dijo Alex, al parecer seguía con su mal humor.

Ya... El día que alguien invente eso se va a forrar. –asintió Dawn

Pero como puede ser que huyera después de besarte ¿Dijo algo?

¡Se disculpó¡Por Merlín¿Quién se disculpa por besarte? En serio que a veces ese chico me saca de quicio –Dawn le dio un mordisco furioso a la tostada que se acaba de untar con mermelada.

Tíos... –gruñó Alex.

El correo –señaló Lily. Mientras en ese momento una nube de lechuzas inundaba el Gran Comedor. A Lily y a Alex les traían el profeta, a Dawn carta de sus padres, y a Nat le escribía su hermano Matt, 4 años mayor que ella. La chica abrió el sobre y empezó a leer... Y casi se cae de su asiento de la impresión.

¿Qué ocurre Nat? –preguntó Dawn, algo preocupada.

Mi madre espera gemelos... ¡Y los dos niños! Me han dejado sola. ¡Soy la única chica de la familia!

Desde luego aburrida no vas a estar –dijo Lily.

Así te puedes ir entrenando para los dragones que quieres adoptar –bromeó Alex.

Bueno, y a todo esto ¿Qué hago con Remus? –preguntó Dawn, pasado un rato, cuando Nat ya empezaba a creer que era una buena idea lo de tener un par de hermanos gemelos pequeños.

Ve a hablar con él –propuso la futura "hermana mediana".

Y si se pone tonto le das con el libro de Pociones en la cabeza y luego se lo haces comer hoja por hoja –añadió Alex.

Cerca de ahí, en la misma mesa de Gryffindor, Remus Lupin desayunaba junto al resto de los merodeadores, ajenos a las amenazas que las chicas estaban tramando contra su persona.

A ver Remsie, otra vez –dijo James- ¿No pasó nada¿Nada de nada? Tío, eres de piedra.

Bueno... Tanto como nada, en realidad... la besé.

¡Y parecía tonto cuando nos lo vendieron! –bromeó Sirius- ¡Así se hace! Ya tienes pareja para Halloween.

¡Pero es que no entendéis nada! La cagué. No sé porque no pude controlarme. ¿No lo entendéis? Empezar una relación con ella conllevaría que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle mi secreto... Y después ella huiría.

Pues yo que tu esperaría un poco. Así ya tienes pareja para el baile -Peter se refería al baile de Halloween que sería dentro de más o menos un mes.

Eso, tu restregarnos que eres el único que de momento sabe con quien va a ir –dijo James- ¿A que no sabes quien es su misteriosa novia, Moony?

¿Quién?

Esa hufflepuff de séptimo que se llama Dolores Umbridge.

¿La que siempre lleva esos lazos en la cabeza? –Remus tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no estallar a reír.

¿A que le quedan de maravilla? –dijo Peter poniendo ojitos.

James, Sirius y Remus prefirieron guardarse sus comentarios.

O o o O

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo 4, espero que os haya gustado! Primero que nada decir que si le faltan guiones, signos de puntuación y demás a este capítulo es culpa de la pagina, no soy yo que no se puntuar (que a eso todavía llego xD).

Otra cosa, solo decir que algunas de las escenas de este fic tienen el copyright de Mereth, que siempre me da buenas ideas (muchas gracias! ) como lo de que Siri terminara liandose con la puerta, o la frase de la zoofilia del capitulo anterior.

Y creo que nada más por ahora... Vamos a contestar los reviews :

**Tsu-chan : **De verdad, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Una hace lo que puede U Y supongo que con este capi te va a quedar un poquito más claro lo que le pasa a Remus, que da un paso hacia delante y tres hacia atrás... Estos chicos... uuxx ¡Espero que te siga gustando!

**Mereth : **Bueno, bueno, ya he puesto lo del copyright. Solo fue un pekeño despiste... U Sip, la pelea con Sirius del principio es genial, pero me gusta mucho más la que he puesto durante el baile de Halloween, recuérdame que te pase el capi cuando nos veamos por el msn. Y sip, Alex tiene muy mala leche xD No por nada es Sly xD En fin, nada más por ahora me parece. Hasta ahora

**Silverstar666 : **Wo! Has fet l'esforç de loguejarte? OO xDD No pasa res si es un review poc review xD Ya em comentes tot el comentable pel msn, aixi que no et preocupis :P

**Helen Black Potter : **Sip, la verdad es que la escena del baño tb es una de mis preferidas ¡Espero que te siga gustando¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**BlAcK sOPHIA : **Creo que no eres la unica que pagaria por estar en una bañera con Siri desnudo Espero que te haya gustado este capi tb ¡Hasta pronto!

**Iraty Rowling : **Weno, Lily tampoco es tan facilona, si lo fuera hubiera estado todo este capi detrás de James, y este no ha sido el caso... Veremos lo que pasa en el proximo, cuando tengan que empezar a decidirse las parejas para el baile de Halloween... juas juas juas Y sip, se nos desmadran los personajes! Pero así es más divertido ¿no? En fin, ya me dirás que te ha parecido este tb. ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**Sara Fénix Black : **Te interesa la pareja de Alex y Sev? En el proximo capi dan un pekeño avance... Y Nat y Sirius... Tal vez les cueste un poco más xD Y sip, Remus es monisimo! Yo quiero un Remus, pero creo que solo había uno y se lo quedó Dawn. / En fin, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos por el msn, que el otro dia me pillaste que ya me iba, y fue una lastima /. ¡Espero verte pronto!

**Maria Grenger : **Sip, definitivamente Nat aún no sabe la suerte que tiene... ¡Mira que quedarse con Sirius en una bañera con el chico desnudo y no hacer nada! Tendré que hablar seriamente con la muchacha... En fin, espero que este tb te guste. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Blacklady : **El prefecto se quedó con las ganas? XDD Nunca se sabe. Gracias por el review! Espero que te siga gustando!

**Momo Cicerone : **Jjajajajaa, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! Solo te diré que estaré encantada de recibir tantos reviews tuyos como has dicho :P Y el hacha mantenla guardada de momento, que ya ves que cumplo con las actualizaciones :P Ale! Espero que te haya gustado¡Hasta el proximo!

**Vanna : **Jajaja, no pasa nada si se te pasó un capitulo, de verdad :P Y sip, el viajecito fue genial! Tendremos que repetir, y esta vez tienes que venir! Y lo del Bacillus Subtilis... Lo puse simplemente pq el me da un poco de rabia, te lo encuentras hasta en la sopa! En fin, quizá si que se me fue la olla con la contraseña xDD ¿Un Bacterio te daba Micro? Miedo me da pensar como debia ser el hombre xDD En cuanto al fic... Lo de Lily digamos que solo ha sido un ligero desliz, no por eso va a declararle su amor eterno a Potter... Y lo de Nat... si, eso si es fuerza de voluntad xD Yo soy ella y literalmente me como a Sirius xD Pero si, caerá tarde o temprano xD Lo de Alex y Sev es un caso aparte, completamente. Si es que mira que llegan a ser retorcidos estos Sly... Pos weno... Nada más por el momento, espero que este tb te guste¡y hasta pronto!

**Prongsaddicted : **Bueno... Digamos que tanto Nat como Lily aun no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen delante de las narices... Pero eso no significa que tarde o temprano se den cuenta ¿verdad? Y en cuanto al enamoramiento de James y Lily... Yo creo que la cosa tardará un poco... No se pueden dejar de odiar de la noche a la mañana ¿no? Jejeje, en fin, espero que te siga gustando¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**Elanta : **xDD Me alegro de que te gustara el capi anterior, y sip, tienes razón, con Sirius me traicionan las hormonas... No sé pq no puedo resistir la tentación de desnudarle siempre xDD Y sip, es un echo que Remus es una monada, y en este más. ¿quién no pagaria para ir a cenar con él? En fin, espero que nos vemos pronto¡Tenna!

**oOCaritoOo : **¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te siga gustando!

**mayu : **Holaaas! Jjaajaj, yo me kedé incomunicada por la nieve el lunes, y no pude ir a la uni :P Y en cuanto al fic.. Sip, lo de Alex atacando a Sev fue genial, fue idea de Sil (como no xD). Y lo del baño cosa mia (hace falta decirlo? XD). Ah! Y el chocolate que me ibas a traer el otro dia para alimentarme, guardalo y la proxima vez que quedemos lo traes :P

**johana : **Digamos que a Remus y a Dawn les costará un poco comprometerse, más por él, que tiene medio que le rechacen por lo de ser licantropo (¿quién lo rechazaría por eso?) Y en cuanto a que Sirius bese a Nat... Creo que todavía queda un poco para eso xD Pero todo llegará. En fin, espero que te siga gustando!

**josesita : **Jejejeje, me alegro de que te gustara! Yo hago lo que puedo. Espero que este te guste, aunke no tenga tantas escenas graciosas :P ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**nikar : **¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te siga gustando!

**lucemvicuna : **Muchas gracias por el review, siempre va bien aumentar el numero! La verdad es que anima. Gracias por tus comentarios!

**jimena : **Mmmm... digamos que Sirius hubiese echo lo mismo con Nat si no estuviera seguro que al hacercarse ella le hubiera capado o algo por el estilo... Y creo que de momento se va a abstener de hacerlo xD Y no te preocupes, ahora al mail te mandaré las instrucciones para subir fanfics ¡Hasta le proximo!

**Rodew : **Pues si! Todavía no me creo que tenga tal numero de reviews! La verdad es que la cosa subió hasta los 81 en 3 capis... En serio que no esperaba tener tantísimo éxito! Pero quieras que no esto me motiva a continuar escribiendo. Y la escena del baño sip, a mi me encantó escribirla... Y en cuanto a repetirla... Quien sabe? XD Y en cuanto a Sev y a Alex... Son un mundo aparte.. Son Sly ¿qué quieres? xDEn fin, espero que te siga gustando. ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**amsp14 : **Holas! Tranquila si no puedes dejarme revis largos, por desgracia entiendo muy bien lo que es ir hasta el cuello de trabajo. Maldita universidad �� Espero que cuando disminuya el trabajo podamos volver a charlar. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Sumire-chan : **Lupin es una monada enamorado, no enamorado y de cualquier forma! Si no me gustara tanto Sirius él pasaria a ser mi merodeador favorito :P Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que esto te siga gustando. ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**Blackgirl : **Weno... hago todo lo que puedo para que los personajes parezcan reales… Y ¿quien no adora a Sirius? Espero que te siga gustando!

**SamanthaWoodLupin : **Jjajaja, sip, dsd luego el capi 3 es uno de mis preferidos. Todo el mundo empieza a desmadrarse a velocidades impresionantes xD Y Alex... A lo mejor le cuesta un poco darse por vencida.. Y más si Sev no deja de provocarla... Creo que es una de las relaciones que más va a costar. Y sip, el desnudo integral de Sirius fue culpa de mis hormonas que ya deben notar que se acerca la primavera xD Y las hormonas de Dawn y Remus... Ui, ya se revolucionan ya... :P ¡Hasta el proximo!

Weno, hasta aquí el capítulo 4. El 5, como ya sabeis, dentro de dos semanas. El baile de Halloween se acerca y todos van a tener que empezar a buscarse pareja... Podeis hacer vuestras apuestas ¿quién irá con quien:P

En fin, sin nada más por decir... ¡Hasta el proximo!

O o o O


	5. Parte 1 ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?

Capítulo 5 .- ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile? 

A medida que Halloween se acercaba, los alumnos iban poniéndose cada vez más nerviosos. Empezaba lo mismo de todos los años, esperar a que el chico que te gustaba te pidiera para ir, o reunir tu mismo el valor necesario para pedir a ese alguien especial que te acompañase...

Dawn aún tenía esperanzas de que Remus la invitara, aunque las tres últimas semanas, exactamente desde su cita, el chico se había mostrado un tanto raro con ella. Si, seguían hablando, y seguían con sus clases de pociones... Pero no había habido ni un solo comentario de lo sucedido al final de la velada.

"No sé porque sigues torturándote con eso todavía..." - comentó Alex durante el desayuno. Faltaba exactamente una semana para el esperado baile - "En estas ocasiones como mejor se está es sola".

"Pues yo creo que es de pringados ir sola" - Dawn se cruzó de brazos.

"No irás sola, Lily y yo tampoco tenemos pareja" - insistió la Slytherin.

"¿No te lo ha pedido Potter?" - Nat dejó de remover los cereales para mirar con sorpresa a Lily. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza - "Pues será la primera vez desde que nos dieron permiso para ir al baile... ¿Qué le has hecho?"

"¿Yo? Nada. Pero si no quiere invitarme que no lo haga. Así me ahorro el darle calabazas por milésima vez".

"Déjame a mi lo de hacerme la dura, a ti se te da realmente mal" - comentó Alex con simpleza.

El correo llegó en ese momento, interrumpiendo su conversación. Una lechuza negra con algunas plumas blancas se posó encima de la mesa con elegancia; era la lechuza de Alex, y que dejó delante de su dueña, un sobre anormalmente grande. Ella arrugó la frente al tiempo que le daba un trocito de su desayuno a su búho y cogía el sobre para abrirlo; no esperaba correo ese día. Una rosa de color rojo intenso cayó sobre la mesa, acompañada de un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Recogió este último; en él, escrito con letra elegante y pulida estaba escrito: _Lo siento._

"Va a resultar que nuestro Sevy tiene su pequeño corazoncito" – comentó Dawn sonriendo– "Fíjate en esto. A mi me mandan esto y le declaro mi amor eterno al chico".

"Suerte que ibas a ir sola al baile". –añadió Nat.

"Y voy a ir sola. Si se cree que con una cursilada así está todo perdonado, va listo" –Alex arrugó el pergamino y lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza, con un gesto de indiferencia.

"Pues yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad" –dijo Lily al tiempo que olía la rosa.

No muy lejos de allí, James dio un respingo en su asiento.

"¿Eso que tiene Evans en las manos es una rosa?"

"Pues si, al parecer alguien ha tenido una manera muy bonita de pedirle ir al baile" –comentó Peter, por lo que se ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de James.

"¿Por qué no se lo has pedido este año? Has roto la tradición" –preguntó con curiosidad Remus.

"Es que es mi nueva táctica: me hago el distante para parecerle más inaccesible. Ella terminará deseándome aún más" –Potter se colocó bien las gafas encima de su nariz, y echó otro fugaz vistazo a Lily.

"¿Más aún? Que Merlín nos ayude" –comentó sarcásticamente Sirius– "Así que debemos esperar a que te quite la ropa con los dientes delante de todo el Gran Comedor ¿No?"

"Te crees muy gracioso ¿Eh, Padfoot?"

"Lo soy, Prongs, lo soy" –Sirius le sacó la lengua a su mejor amigo, y volvió a concentrarse en un largo trozo de pergamino que tenía al lado.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" –preguntó Peter después de un rato. No pudo aguantar la curiosidad por más tiempo.

"Es una lista de las chicas que no estaría mal que me acompañaran al baile. Lo malo es que no me decido" –Sirius se rascó la barbilla con la pluma, sin apartar sus ojos grises del papel.

"Al final vas a terminar bailando solo porque todas esas chicas ya tendrán pareja" –le recordó Remus.

"Pues parece que no voy a ser el único¿Eh Remsie? Tú aún no se lo has pedido a nadie, ni James tampoco".

"Yo estoy esperando a que me lo pida Lily" –comentó este último- "Y si se tiene que eliminar del mapa al tipo de la rosa, pues se elimina".

"A veces me pregunto como puedo ser amigo de unos tipos tan sádicos..." –pensó Remus en voz alta.

"Porque tú también tienes tu punto sádico" –sonrió Sirius.– "Mira sino lo que has hecho con esa pobre chica. La invitas a tu cena romántica, la besas y ahora pasas de ella. Muy mal hecho Moony, eso lo hacemos nosotros, no tú. Tú tienes demasiada cara de chico bueno".

"¿Siempre tenéis que acabar sacando el tema?" - Remus se removió inquieto en su asiento– "Ya bastante tengo con mis propios remordimientos y con tener que controlarme cuando estoy con ella".

"Controlarte es malo. Tus hormonas se te van a sublevar al final" –comentó James.

"Para acabar como vosotros aún me falta, o sea que estoy tranquilo" –el licántropo dio un mordisco a su bollo de chocolate, dando por zanjado el tema.

"Yo sigo diciendo que algo os pasa a vosotros. Antes siempre teníais pareja como un mes antes de Halloween" –dijo Peter.

"Este es el último año. Tiene que ser la mejor pareja de todas" - Sirius seguía resiguiendo su interminable lista- "¿Qué tal Amanda Marshall?"

"¿No es un poco bajita?"

"Tonterías. Para los bailes se ponen zapatos con tacones quilométricos." –Sirius hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano, para quitarle importancia.– "Además seguro que tiene un par de amigas para vosotros" –dijo señalando a James y a Remus.

**O o o O**

La clase de Pociones estaba siendo aburridísima ese día. Tenían que preparar una poción que debía hervir media hora larga a fuego lento, y mientras no tenían nada que hacer.

"Bueno, tenemos que encontrar una pareja para el baile pero ya. No estoy dispuesta a ir sola" –dijo Dawn removiendo lentamente su caldero.

"Joder, ya estamos con el tema otra vez" –bufó Alex– "Creí que habíamos quedado de acuerdo con que íbamos a ir juntas, y pasar de lo que la otra gente opinara".

"No te ofendas Alex pero... Preferimos tener pareja." –dijo Lily.

"Típico de los Gryffindor eso de no tener la más mínima personalidad. Lo que hace todo el mundo, pues lo hacéis vosotras" –la Slytherin se cruzó de brazos y fijó su mirada en la poción, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

"Si no os parece mal… creo que los amigos de Jack aún no tienen pareja" –dijo Nat.

"¿El pelirrojo no tiene?" –Dawn levantó la cabeza esperanzada. Hacía tiempo que ese chico le había llamado la atención. Nataly negó con la cabeza.

"Ni Adrian ni Mark tienen. ¿Que os parece?"

"¡Me pido a Adrian!" – se apresuró a decir Dawn.

"Bueno, pues Mark no está mal tampoco. Después a la hora de la comida iremos a hablar con ellos."

"Que patético, repartiéndoos tíos que ni siquiera sabéis si querrán ir al baile con vosotras..." –habló por lo bajo la cuarta chica, aunque la escucharon

"Lo que te pasa a ti es que tienes envidia" –dijo Lily- "¿Porque no vas con Snape?"

"Antes voy sola." - simple y tajante

"Que mal humor chica... Nadie diría que te han regalado una rosa esta mañana" - comentó Nat. James Potter, que en ese momento se había acercado, interrumpió la inminente discusión.

"Evans... ¿No tienes nada que pedirme?" –el chico estaba ya harto de esperar a que la pelirroja lo invitara al maldito baile.

"¿Que te apartes de mi vista? Creí que eso ya no te lo tenía que pedir, que se sobreentendía, pero veo que no." –habló sin siquiera mirarlo. Dawn, Alex y Nat tuvieron que contenerse la risa con la contestación de su amiga. A veces podía llegar a ser realmente mala con el chico, y ahora hacía tiempo que no le soltaba ninguna de sus borderías a Potter.

"No hablo de eso, y lo sabes. No te hagas la tonta" –James arrugó la frente- "¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?"

"Por supuesto" –Lily se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo– "Mark Brown, de Ravenclaw."

"Así que era ese..." –murmuró el chico entre dientes.

"¿Eh?" –Lily no llegó a oírlo.

"Nada, nada, que ya nos veremos." -James volvió junto a Sirius y a Remus- "Hay que matar a ese capullo de Brown. ¡Va al baile con Evans!"

"Pues mira, habérselo pedido tú, que siempre quieres pasarte de listo con tus planes de Romeo de pacotilla" –Remus se aguantó la risa, pero no apartó la mirada de su poción; estaba empeñado a que le saliera perfecta, y de momento no iba mal.

"Tranquilo Prongs, yo te busco a alguna chica. Solo no vas a ir" –Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda, como si sus palabras tuvieran que tranquilizar a su mejor amigo.

Saliendo de Pociones tuvieron que ir a Transformaciones, donde McGonnagall ya les esperaba. Esa clase la compartían Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Nat se acercó a Jack, que le dio un beso como saludo.

"¡Iros a un hotel tortolitos!" –gritó Sirius. Toda la clase se rió, y a Nat le entraron ganas de sacarle los ojos.

"Vamos, no le hagas caso" –la tranquilizó Jack, con su maravillosa sonrisa.

"Oye… Una cosa" –ella bajó la voz pues McGonnagall empezaba a mirarlos mal- "¿Tus amigos tienen pareja ya?"

"Creo que aún no" –Jack negó con la cabeza- "¿Por qué?"

"Lily y Dawn tampoco tienen. ¿Crees que lo podríamos arreglar para que fueran juntos?"

"Seguro que si" –el chico sonrió de nuevo.

"Señor Madison y señorita Watters, si mi clase no les interesa pueden marcharse sin ningún tipo de problema ¿Entendido?" –la profesora parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

"Discúlpelos profesora" –habló Sirius de nuevo– "Ya se sabe, c'est l'amour" –acabó con un perfecto acento francés.

**O o o O**

Más tarde, esa noche, los de séptimo de Gryffindor tuvieron que acudir a clase de Astronomía. La profesora Sinistra les indicó que se colocaran por parejas en los telescopios; así que Dawn y Lily se dispusieron a compartir uno, mientras que Nat se quedaba en otro. Siempre lo habían echo así, alternando la que trabajaba sola, pero aquel día la profesora no parecía tan dispuesta a dejarles hacer las cosas a su manera.

"¿No tiene pareja, señorita Watters?"

Nat negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre tenían los problemas cuando le tocaba a ella trabajar sola?. La profesora Sinistra paseó la mirada por la Torre, y vio a Sirius que también estaba solo en un telescopio. Era el único de los merodeadores que cursaba esa asignatura, pues desde pequeño había convivido entre telescopios y estrellas (no por nada tenía el nombre que tenía). Su padre era astrónomo y esa afición era de las pocas cosas buenas que había aprendido de él.

"Señor Black¿Le importa trabajar esta noche con ella?" -Sirius negó con la cabeza. "_Esto va a ser divertido_" pensó. Cogió sus cosas y se trasladó al lado de Nat. Ella por su parte solo puso una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Cómo se te da la astronomía?" preguntó él, dispuesto a empezar una conversación para hacer, al menos, más entretenida su observación. Las estrellas podían llegar a ser muy monótonas.

"Bien" –contestó escuetamente Nat, que no estaba dispuesta a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Aún estaba molesta por todo lo que había sucedido en Hogsmeade y en el baño de prefectos.

"Así haremos un buen equipo. ¿Miro yo primero o quieres mirar tú?" - Ella le dirigió una mirada extrañada. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a Black esta vez? Decidió no decir nada por el momento pero mantenerse alerta por si era otra de sus jugarretas. Enfocó al cielo y luego apartó otra vez la vista.

"¿Qué constelación hay que ver primero?" –preguntó, intentando utilizar un tono mínimamente amable. Pero frunció el ceño cuando vio que su compañero estaba coqueteando con las chicas del telescopio de al lado- "¡Black! Si no estás por el trabajo ya puedes irte."

"Solo me estaba socializando, no hace falta que me muerdas." –se calló un momento y dio un vistazo por el telescopio- "¿Con quien vas al baile?"

"Con Jack" –Nataly continuó anotando cosas en su pergamino, preguntándose porque ese chico tenía el don de hacerle perder la paciencia hasta limites insospechados.

"Ah cierto, con el taponcillo. Dime¿Lo tiene todo proporcional a la altura? Porque si es así... Que mal te veo" –Sirius se rió con su propia broma, sin hacer caso de la mirada fulminante que ella le dirigió.- "Era una broma mujer, relájate" –siguió riendo él al ver la expresión sombría de Nat.

"¿Crees que es superior a ti lo de trabajar en silencio?" –preguntó ella.

"Nos vamos a aburrir" –advirtió él.

"El aburrimiento me parece una cosa apasionante" –habló ella sarcásticamente.

Pero dos horas, tres rollos de pergamino y ocho constelaciones más tarde ya no le parecía que el silencio de Sirius fuera algo tan apasionante. Le sacaba de quicio, si, pero al menos la mantenía entretenida.

"¿Con quien vas a ir tu al baile?" –preguntó, en un intento desesperado para volver a reanudar la charla. Sirius la miró, al principio sorprendido. No estaba muy seguro de que le estuviera hablando a él por propia voluntad. Luego la sorpresa se tornó en una sonrisa burlona.

"Trabajo en silencio" –dijo simplemente.

"¡Oh¡Vamos Black! Vete a la mierda. Intento ser amable y entablar una conversación."

"Creí que eso si que era superior a ti" –contestó él.

"Mira, hagamos una tregua ¿De acuerdo?" –suspiró Nat. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero odiaba más tenerse que pasar otras dos horas incomoda y en silencio mientras la otra gente reía y charlaba.

"¿Cómo en el baño de prefectos?" –preguntó Sirius con toda la mala intención del mundo.

"Pues si, pero preferiría que no me recordaras ese suceso."

"No veo porque, fuiste tu la que me siguió y me dejó sin ropa" –él se encogió de hombros.

"Lo hice porque tú me habías dejado la cara como un mapa en medio de Hogsmeade delante de todo el mundo."

"Porque tu me dejaste todo el viernes por la tarde pegado a la puerta de McGonnagall."

"Porque tú no desmentiste los rumores de que nos habíamos liado!" -Nat se cruzó de brazos, dejando claro que ella ganaba.

"Bueno, bueno, cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres?" –Sirius alzó las manos en son de paz. No le apetecía empezar a discutir.- "¿Qué tal está Pippin?" –se refería al pequeño conejo, una de las muchas mascotas de ella.

A partir de ahí empezaron una charla más o menos normal, que por lo menos les ayudó a no aburrirse el resto de la noche. Y muy a su pesar, Nat tuvo que reconocer que cuando Sirius se comportaba como un ser humano normal, ya no era tan malo hablar con él...

**O o o O**

Alex se dejó caer en el sofá de su Sala Común. Había sido un día demasiado cansado y no tenía ánimos para nada. Sam se sentó a su lado.

"Tienes mala cara. ¿Has tenido un mal día?"

"Horrible" –bufó Alex– "Mis amigas han sucumbido a la tentación y se han buscado pareja para el baile. Dime¿Y ahora que pinto yo ahí?"

"Búscate pareja, algún candidato debes tener todavía ¿No?"

"Supongo" –dijo la otra con un gruñido.

"Voy subiendo para arriba, luego nos vemos" –su compañera de habitación se levantó del sof�, y desapareció mientras bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Una vez sola, Alex dejó caer la cabeza sobre uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá y cerró los ojos, pero no estuvo demasiado rato sola, pronto notó como una figura se sentaba a su lado. Abrió un ojo y lanzó un suspiro exasperado cuando vio quien era.

"¿Con que parte del "No quiero volver a verte, hablarte o estar cerca de ti" tienes más dificultades?" –soltó ella volviendo a dejar caer la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

"Solo vengo para preguntarte si has recibido mi nota." –habló después de unos momentos de silencio.

"Si te refieres a la cursilería esa durante el desayuno, si, la he recibido. Eres muy amable y esas cosas Severus, pero preferiría que te ahorraras los numeritos" –la voz de Alex sonaba fría.

"Creo que tenemos que mantener una seria charla. ¿Me acompañas fuera? Este lugar tiene demasiadas orejas…" -Alex abrió los ojos y lo miró- "solo será un momento." –Severus se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a salir de la Sala Común, con toda la seguridad de que Alex le seguiría. Ella dudó unos instantes antes de levantarse y seguirle. No tardó en ponerse a su lado. Salieron del castillo y caminaron hasta estar a orillas del lago. La luna se reflejaba en las aguas, que se mantenían quietas. No había ni rastro del calamar. El viento nocturno de finales de octubre era frío, por lo que Alex sintió como un escalofrío la recorría de arriba abajo. Se cruzó de brazos para intentar mantener el calor.

"Di lo que tengas que decir y marchémonos, que hace frío" –habló tajantemente.

"¿Tienes frío?" –Severus clavó su mirada oscura en ella antes de acercarse e intentar abrigarla pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros, a lo que ella se apartó de golpe.

"No intentes pasarte de listo" –siseó ella.

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño, y luego, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la agarró con fuerza de un brazo, arrinconándola contra el tronco de un árbol próximo, puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de ella, contra el árbol, de forma que no podía escapar. Sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros, aún así, Alex no pudo distinguir la pupila en los negrísimos ojos de Snape.

"Bueno, ya estoy harto." –refunfuñó- "No creo que te haya hecho nada lo suficientemente grave para que me trates así. ¡Joder, parece que tenga una especie de enfermedad contagiosa!" –gruñó.

"Si, tengo miedo que se me pegue tu idiotez" –contestó ella, sin inmutarse siquiera, aunque si algo afectada por la posición.

"Aquí la única que hace idioteces eres tú. ¿Porque te pasas todo el día rodeada de Gryffindors? No solo son las chicas¡Ahora ya son Potter y compañía!" –Severus parecía ponerse rojo del enfado.

"Que pasa Sevy" –Alex dijo el mote con intención, mientras se acercaba mas al rostro del chico- "¿Estás celoso?" –susurró prácticamente encima de sus labios.

Lo estaba provocando, ella lo sabía, y él también lo sabía. La miró un segundo antes de franquear la poca distancia que lo separaba sus labios, besándola con fuerza, intentando dominarla. A Alex, ese acto tan impulsivo la tomó por sorpresa, y luego, sin fuerzas siquiera para pensar, empezó a corresponder al beso, pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello del chico. Poco después recobró el conocimiento de la situación y apartó bruscamente a Severus de ella.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso si quieres conservar todos tus miembros en su sitio" –siseó antes de echar a correr en dirección al castillo.

Severus se pasó un dedo por los labios, y luego sonrió. La cosa había ido mucho mejor de lo que él hubiera podido llegar a pensar. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se volvió a encaminar hacía el castillo.

**O o o O**

"Últimamente, parece que está de moda esto de los besos furtivos. Primero Lily con Potter, luego Dawn con Lupin y ahora tu con Snape" –Nat soltó un suspiró y miró de nuevo a sus tres amigas– "Que envidia me dais. Mis besos son de lo más normales." -Era la mañana siguiente, y las cuatro chicas estaban desayunando. Fuera el día era gris. Llovía y hacía frío.

"Yo si quieres te regalo a Sev. El muy estúpido. ¿Qué se habrá creído¿El nuevo Sirius Black del colegio?" –refunfuñó Alex.

"Venga ya, será que no te gustó" –sonrió Dawn– "Si bajo toda esa mala leche tienes una carita de felicidad impresionante."

"Vete a la mierda. ¡Claro que no me gustó¿Por quien me tomas?"

"¡Vamos! No nos digas que no sentiste nada porque no nos lo tragamos" –añadió Lily.

"Bueno... Algo sentí. ¿Contentas?"

Lily, Nat y Dawn la miraron sonrientes, pero no hicieron ningún comentario burlón, a sabiendas que eso solo provocaría que la Slytherin volviera a sumirse en su mutismo y no continuara dándoles detalles.

"Así vas a ir al baile con él ¿No?" –preguntó Nat.

"Pues no lo sé. No me lo pidió, y desde luego, no voy a hacerlo yo." –Alex se cruzó de brazos, pero de alguna manera ya no parecía tan enfadada con el chico como antes.

"De cualquier forma el chico debe besar de maravilla, porque has pasado del "Snape es un completo gilipollas que no merece existir" al "Tal vez vaya con él al baile"" –dijo Lily medio sonriendo.

"¿Qué quieres? La carne es débil" –añadió Dawn– "Mira sino como nos tienen a todas un puñado de tíos..."

"Y no ha llegado todavía primavera..." –pensó Nat en voz alta.

"Empiezo a pensar que el pasar demasiado tiempo con vosotras me pega las mismas necesidades que "tiene todo el mundo"" –bufó Alex.

"¿Qué harás entonces con Snape?" –preguntó Dawn.

"Supongo que iré con él al maldito baile. Mejor mal acompañada que sola." –suspiró la morena.

"¿No era mejor sola que mal acompañada?" - se extrañó Lily.

"Para el resto del mundo si, pero te recuerdo que nunca me ha gustado ser como el resto" –sonrió Alex.

"Bueno... ¿Vamos a mojarnos un rato Lily?" –preguntó Nat. A las dos chicas les tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y por propia experiencia, sabían que el profesor Kettleburn no suspendía sus clases por un poco de agua.

"Que remedio..." –suspiró la pelirroja.

"Haberos cogido Runas Antiguas... Nosotras vamos a estar cómodamente sentadas en la clase, descifrando antiguos manuscritos" –se burló Dawn.

"Apasionante" –Nat fingió un bostezo- "¡Hasta luego!"

En el vestíbulo se cruzaron con James y Sirius.

"Buenos días Evans" –dijo James con una encantadora sonrisa.

"No tan buenos si tu estás cerca Potter" – contestó Lily con el mismo tipo de tono y sonrisa.

Sirius sonrió; este eran el tipo de escenas cotidianas que últimamente habían escaseado. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Nat.

"Buenos días Watters" –saludó con una media sonrisa.

"Buenos días Black" –el saludo de la chica fue más seco, pero al menos no fue seguido de ningún tipo de insulto.

Cuando los dos merodeadores se alejaron, Lily cogió a su amiga del brazo, y la hizo detenerse.

"¿Qué ha sido esto¡Se supone que tu fuiste una de las que me montó el pollo porque un día entré hablando tranquilamente con Potter!.. ¡Y ahora saludas a Black, tipo al que te recuerdo que no soportabas!"

"Se llama educación. Por si no lo recuerdas ayer tuve que pasarme cuatro horas mirando estrellas con él." –Nat se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no había nada más que decir.

Lily arqueó las cejas pero se abstuvo de decir nada. Se recordó a si misma que más tarde debería comentarlo con Alex y Dawn.

**O o o O**

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Dawn y Remus habían quedado en la biblioteca como ya era habitual en ellos, solo que esta vez ella llegó tarde a posta; estaba algo molesta con la actitud del chico y ese día había decidido que había llegado el momento de hacérselo pasar un poco mal a él también.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca le vio; estaba sentado en la mesa habitual. La carita de concentración que ponía mirando el pergamino que tenía delante estuvo a punto de ablandarla, pero sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó con paso decidido hacía él.

"Perdón por llegar tarde, estaba con alguien" –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, dejándose caer en la silla de al lado de Remus.

"¿Alguien importante?" –preguntó el licántropo, intentando no sonar demasiado desesperado para averiguar con quien había estado ella.

"Oh... No. Ya sabes, un tipo cualquiera. Voy a ir con él al baile y claro, necesito conocerlo un poco más." -Remus se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Dawn disfrutó viendo su cara de contrariedad al tiempo que digería sus palabras. Pasaron cinco segundos más antes de que él dijera algo.

"Ahh... Así que ya tienes pareja... ¿Quién es el afortunado?" –intentó que su voz sonara indiferente, pero fracasó estrepitosamente en el intento.

"Ese Ravenclaw pelirrojo, Adrian Walker. ¿Le conoces?" –contestó ella, con fingida inocencia.

"Le tengo visto" –bajo la mesa, Remus cerró los puños con fuerza.

"¿Y tu con quien vas?" –y luego añadió para sus adentros "Tengo que saber a quien tengo que matar"

"Con Susan Vance."

Eso la cayó como un balde de agua fría a Dawn... �¡Remus iba con su pija compañera de habitación!

A partir de ahí su concentración fue pésima, y de su encuentro no salió nada provechoso. Remus terminó por guardar sus apuntes y decirle que mejor continuarían otro día.

Una vez él se hubo alejado ella vio que uno de sus pergaminos había caído al suelo. Se agacho a recogerlo. Estaba escrito con la pulcra letra de Lupin. Lo miró por unos instantes antes de romperlo por la mitad, luego hizo cuatro trozos, luego ocho y luego dieciséis; paró de romper el papel cuando vio que la señora Pince le dirigía una mala mirada, así que se metió los trozos en la mochila y salió resoplando de la habitación.

**O o o O**

Después de las clases de ese día, Alex se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin, pensando que ya tendría tiempo durante la cena para estar con las chicas; ahora tenía algo más urgente por hacer: asegurarse compañía para el maldito baile de las narices.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones para esperar a Severus, que calculó que no podía tardar mucho más en aparecer. Y en efecto, no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando el chico entró. Se la quedó mirando por unos instantes, y luego hizo ademán de pasar de largo en dirección a los dormitorios.

"Severus" –le llamó ella. Él se giró, y se quedó de pie delante de Alex. Ella se levantó solo por quedar a tres dedos menos de altura que él.

"Está bien, voy a ir contigo al baile" –dijo simplemente.

"¿Cómo?" –Snape no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien; no podía ser que la chica tuviera tanta cara ¿Verdad?

"Eso querías ¿No? Pues voy a acompañarte. Pero eso si, las manos quietas y a mantener las distancias si quieres conservar tu bonito físico en su sitio ¿De acuerdo?" –dijo- "Pues ale, me voy a cenar."

Alex salió de la Sala Común sonriendo para sus adentros. Ya tenía pareja, y muy buena a su parecer. Se apresuró a llegar al Gran Comedor para contárselo a las chicas.

"Uy ¿Y esa sonrisa perversa a que se debe?" –preguntó Dawn cuando Alex se sentó junto a ellas.

"He conseguido ir con Severus al baile sin tener que pedírselo yo" –sonrió la Slytherin, empezando a servirse la cena.

"Tu con Severus, Dawn con ganas de matar a Susan, y James que probablemente va a matar a Mark por ir con Lily… Desde luego no vamos a tener un baile aburrido..." –pensó Nat en voz alta.

O o o O 

Weno, pos ya est�, aquí tenéis otro xD Vamos sed sinceros... ¿os esperabais estas parejas? Jajajaja, lo que no iba a hacer es poner a todo el mundo bien emparejado ya... porque sino ¿qué gracia tendría el resto del fic? Sé que este capi es un poco... de transición, por decirlo de algún modo, pero aprovechad que en cierto modo es la calma que precede a la tormenta (entendiendo por tormenta la que se va a liar en el baile de Halloween, que no va a ser poca cosa xDD). También hay que decir que la escena del beso no ha sido cosa mía, sino que salió directa de la mente de Silver, mi beta, ella me la contó y yo me he limitado a escribirla, o sea que el copyright es suyo.

Otra cosa... He cambiado todos los guiones por ", pq fanfiction parece empeñado en quitarlos y sé que así la lectura se hace más facil .

Bueno, pues ya sabéis, se agradecerán opiniones y reviews en general. Y hablando de reviews... ¡Vamos a contestar los del capi anterior!

**Mereth : **No te habia pasado la versión definitiva del capi anterior? XD Pues si, se me dio por poner a la rata con Umbridge xD Soy malísima, lo sé xD Por cierto¿dieron resultado los experimentos de cruzar ratas con sapos? Me tienes intrigada xD Y ten paciencia con Remus... Tarde o temprano el chico se va a decidir xD Tu no desesperes.

**Amsp14 : **¡Hola! Weno... Yo no diria que Remus es cobarde... quizá haya tenido malas experiencias en el pasado... O kizá solo tenga miedo de perder lo que ha encontrado. Vete a saber. Pero al fin y al cabo es un merodeador y está en Gryffindor, seguro que pronto centra la cabeza. Y en cuanto a lo adoptar a un dragón... No sé si te dejarían a ti xD Pero lo hablaré con Hagrid. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Silver : **No dona, no cal que em comentis res dels capis x revi tu xD I sip, a partir d'ara intentaré posar copyright (en el proxim en tindrás tu, pq al cap i a la fi moltes coses son idea teva).

**sOfiA : **Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Peter y Umbridge son tal para cual... Es que puestos a ponerle una novia a la rata, pues al menos que sea un sapo xD Y weno... sip, creo que Remus dejó con las ganas a la pobre Dawn. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado. ¡Hasta el próximo!

**Cari-chan : **Jjajaja, gracias por dejar un review para que me suba el ego... Si por cada review de este fic me tuviera que subir, creo que ya sería una copia de Sirius Black o algo por el estilo xD Sorry por dejarte trauma con lo de Peter y Umbridge... Pero no pago psicólogos xD

**Sara Fénix Black : **Sip, la verdad es que Remus es un encanto, aunque... ¿para que negarlo? También un cabezota que tiende a infravalorarse... Weno, si esperabas con ansias lo de Alex... en este capi tienes algo... Para lo de Nat... falta un pokillo xD De momento ya tolera un pokillo a Sirius, que ya es algo. Te debo el comentario de lo que me pasaste de CSI, mañana si tengo tiempo te lo mando al mail

**Blacklady : **Jejejeje, pues si, Peter y la Umbridge tal para cual. No eres la primera ni la última en decirme esto; la verdad es que la pareja surgió en un momento de inspiración extrema (mentira, no me acuerdo ni como llegó a mi mente tal chorrada xD). Y sip, le vamos a tener que decir a Remus que ya le toca ser feliz... Weno, espero que te siga gustando. ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**Helen Black Potter : **Sip, definitivamente habrá que potenciar a los híbridos que pueden salir de una relación entre un sapo y una rana xD Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Marce : **Weno... Tarde o temprano Lupin se va a dejar de tonterías... Pero le va a costar un poco, y va a necesitar mucha persuasión xD Espero que te siga gustando ¡Gracias por el review!

**Elanta : **¡Wenas! Me alegro de que te gustara la cita! No sé porque tiendo a hacer citas románticas con Lupin de prota... Creo que le va con el carácter xD Y sip, James y Lily van a ser Premios Anuales y por tanto los otros dos van a tener que aguantarse para hacer el trabajito xD Weno chica, espero que no te estreses demasiado con el curro y la uni... Y que sobrevivas para volver a charlar algun siglo de estos¡Hasta pronto!

**Vinnesa : **¡Gracias por los comentarios! Creo que tras tantos reviews diciendo lo buena pareja que hacen Peter y Umbridge, les van a nombrar pareja del año o algo por el estilo xD En fin, espero que te siga gustando. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Rodew : **Weno... Digamos que Remus es un caso aparte. Le hace falta un estímulo fuerte para reaccionar xD Pobre lobito... Weno.. y en cuanto a Alex, en este capi sale más ¿eh? Pero weno.. se desmadra relativamente. Al menos no arremete a Sev, que ya es un paso xD Espero que te siga gustando. ¡Hasta el proximo!

**Iraty Rowling : **Sip, los merodeadores la cagan siempre... ¿Pero que esperabas? Son tios al fin y al cabo. Los tios siempre la cagan xD Sip, a mi igual que a ti y que a nat tampoco me va nada el compromiso... digo más, la verdad es que le tengo algo d fobia xD En fin, espero que este también te guste y que sigas dejando review! Hasta el proximo!

**Babyjapan : **Bueno, espero que cuando lo leas completo te siga gustando, y que dejes tus comentarios. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Lucemvicuna : **¡Gracias por el review! Si, en verdad son tal para cual Peter y Umbridge. ¡Espero que te siga gustando!

**SamanthaWoodLupin : **Jajajaja weno, por algo se empieza ¿no? Aunke sea por un diminuto beso como tu dices... Kizá el lobito se lance en el proximo capitulo o así ¿no? XD Pero estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, tiene a Dawn a dos velas. Y weno, en cuanto a que Sev sea el admirador secreto de Alex... Creo que el chico ya tiene bastante con los trabajos para conquistarla xD En fin, espero que te siga gustando. ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**Nikar : **¡Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad! Espero que te siga gustando el fic

**Blackgirl : **¿Y quien no quiere una cita con un merodeador? Jejejejeje Yo firmaria en seguida. ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te siga gustando. ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**Prongsaddicted : **Sip, soy consciente que no hubo demasiada acción en el capi anterior... Y tal vez en este tampoco. Pero esk toda se reserva para el proximo capi durante el baile. Te vas a hartar de acción pq la van a liar gorda xD ¡Espero que te siga gustando¡Hasta el proximo!

**BlAcK soPHIa**Pues aquí tienes la actualización a las dos semanas, tal y como prometí :P Espero que te siga gustando. Jajajaa tu tb pagarías por ser Dawn y pasar dos tardes a la semana sola con Remus? Pero ten en cuenta que ser Dawn tb acarrea todo lo demás : que el chico no se decida, que salga corriendo cuando te besa... No sé yo si te saldría a cuenta. En fin ¡hasta el próximo capi!

Black Heiress : Mira que no haber dejado review hasta ahora... �� xDD No mujer, es broma xD Deja review cuando quieras, de verdad Además con este tan largo que has dejado ya me compensas los que no has dejado. Veamos... : jajajaja, no creo que Remus muera virgen xD Es demasiado mono para eso, si no se decide, ya se encargará Dawn de decidirlo :P Y en cuanto a Sirius... he notado que te gusta ¿eh? XD Y no mates a Nat, pobrecilla, ella no tiene la culpa de quedarse siempre en situaciones comprometidas con él (lo que pasa es que tiene mucha muuuucha suerte). Y Alex... sip, digamos que tiene un carácter un poco fuerte... Pero claro, ella también terminará cediendo, como todas las demás xD Y James sip, es una monada, sobretodo cuando se ponen a discutir con Lily, a mi son las escenas que más me gustan... xD Weno, creo que nada más por ahora. Repito que no se me ha hecho cansado para nada el review, que así de largos me encanta. Ale ¡Espero que te siga gustando! 

**Johana : **¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te siga gustando el fic y sigas dejando reviews

**Kittyen : **Gracias por tus comentarios! Y la verdad, por lo que respecta al título, estuve dos días enteros rompiéndome la cabeza buscando un titulo adecuado para esto, como no se me ocurrió nada, le puse este, que tal vez no tnga demasiada relación... Pero mira, a falta de algo mejor... U Y sip, Remus puede ser una monada, pero cuando hace estas cosas desespera un pokillo. Y con el tema de James y Lily y el beso... Sip, kedó en el aire, pero los dos implicados han decidido que fuera así :P Sigue leyendo y ya verás lo que ocurre con esos dos¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**Julia Potter : **Weno si, en este ya has visto que han buscado las parejas para el baile xD Pero en donde se puede liar la gorda es en el proximo capi. Hormonas y baile no es una wena combinación. En fin, gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando!

**NaTaLiTy : **Sip, digamos que Remus tal vez deje que la licantropía afecte demasiado en sus relaciones... A este paso Dawn va a perder la paciencia! Y en cuanto a Sirius y a Nat, sip, tienen una relación un tanto peculiar xD 6 años evitándose el uno al otro y llegan a séptimo y se encuentran hasta en la sopa xD Pobrecitos xD Weno chica, espero que sigas leyendo, que te siga gustando y esas cosas... ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXu : **Menudo nick! U Weno, gracias por el review. Espero que te siga gustando!

**Marie Ann : **Bueno, como que solo dejaste el review cuando estabas empezando a leer el fic, sólo te diré que espero que el resto tb te gustara ¡Hasta pronto!

**Momo Cicerone : **Pobre Remus, no le digas tonto xD Es simplemente que el chico tiene sus dudas... Pero ya se aclarará. Y me alegro de que te gusten todas las parejas... Pero ya ves que juntas al baile no van a ir xD En fin, te dejo. ¡Espero que te siga gustando!

**FyoraBlack : **Bueno ¡gracias por el review! Me alegro que esté entre tus favoritos He continuado tal y como habiamos kedado, cada dos semanas. Espero no haber echo esperar demasiado. ¡Hasta el proximo!

**Paulygranger : **Weno, pobre Remus, no es idiota, es simplemente que tiene un lío mental que ni él se aclara... Y en cuanto a Nat y a Sirius, si no se matan antes... tal vez podamos arreglar algo xD. En fin, gracias por el review!

**Kisuna : **Jejejeje ¿no te habías dado cuenta de la actualización? Pues para otra vez te diré que subo nuevo capi cada dos semanas, normalmente los viernes. Y ahora, veamos : Un beso entre Sirius y Nat? Mmmmm... Weno, siento decirte que todavía vas a tener que esperar un poco para esto... ¡Que estos chicos se odian todavía! Más ella a él que él a ella... Aunke weno, kizá decir odio es una palabra un poco fuerte, digamos que se sacan de quicio mutuamente. Jajaja y sip, ya van dos besos... y tres con este capítulo, pero insisto, los que quedan tardarán un pokito... Pero sigue leyendo que tienen algunas escenas muy wenas juntos :P Y weno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! De verdad Me alegro que te guste tanto. ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Sumire-chan : **Creo que eres de las pocas que no le ha dicho algo así como "tonto" o "idiota" a Remus en tu review. El lobito te estará eternamente agradecido! XDDD En fin, gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capi tb te haya gustado y hasta pronto!

**Vanna : **Holaaa! Siip, las vacas van genial! Lo malo es ke ya se terminan! ;; Jorr... ¿Pq lo weno pasa tan deprisa¡No hay derecho! Bue da igual, vayamos al review mejor xD Jjajaja Remus, como dijo Siri en su momento "Parecía tonto cuando nos lo vendieron" y miralo! XD Aunque luego se nos acobarda al último momento. Si es que estos chicos... Y sip, las faldas-cinturón son muy malas, ya no solo cuando tienes que bajar por una rampa de piedra... Estas cosas son muy traicioneras, por eso no me pongo nunca yo xD Jajajaja y sip, Umbridge y Peter son tal para cual xD Ahora estamos experimentando acerca del híbrido que saldría al cruzar un sapo y una rata... Por si tenemos que empezar a asustarnos y esas cosas xD Y sip, todas acabarán cayendo tarde o temprano... Ya se sabe, la carne es debil. Y ¡juas! Que gracia me daría tener un profe de micro como ese! La mia es una mujer que nose que le pasa, le dará vergüenza o algo, pero nunca mira nadie a la cara, se pasa la clase mirando al techo xDD En fin¡hasta la proxima!

En fin ¡reviews terminados! Jajajaja ¿os habéis fijado en lo insultado que ha quedado el pobre Remus tras todos los reviews? Pobre chico... Si coje un trauma me tocará a mi pagarle el psiquiatra ¿eh? Tenéis idea de lo que me puede costar eso? Pq empezará con lo de "si, todos me insultaban" y acabará con lo de "Soy un licántropo y por eso no gusto a las chicas". O sea que nada, a pedirle disculpas!

Ya ya, se me va la olla xD Ya me callo. En el próximo capítulo : El baile de Halloween, donde puede pasar de todo! Mwahahahaha ¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas!

O o o O 


	6. Parte 1 Halloween

Capítulo 6.- Halloween 

El día 31 de octubre había llegado, y con él, la histeria. Ese día los profesores impartían las clases con menor rigor que de costumbre, pues sabían que el nerviosismo invadía Hogwarts. Llevaban ya demasiados años celebrando el baile de Halloween y siempre era lo mismo.

En cuanto el sol empezó a ocultarse tras el castillo, prácticamente todas las chicas desaparecieron en sus habitaciones para empezar a arreglarse. De hecho, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor sólo había chicos y, sorprendentemente, tres chicas.

"Me pregunto que diablos harán para tardar cuatro horas en arreglarse. ¡Por Merlín que son las seis de la tarde y eso no empieza hasta las nueve!" –exclamó Nat.

"Tal vez ellas tengan parejas interesantes por las que arreglarse." –Dawn hizo una mueca y soltó un suspiro.

"¡Vamos¡Tú no te quejarás! Pero si siempre decías lo mono que te parecía Adrian" –le reprendió Lily.

"No me quejo, sólo digo que me motivaría más el arreglarme si fuera con Remus... ¡Juro que le arrancaré los pelos a Susan si intenta algo!"

"Bueno, bueno, tranquilízate. Seguro que no pasa nada" –intentó calmarla Nat.

En ese momento llegaron los merodeadores, alborotando como siempre. James y Sirius se pasaban una pelotita de goma de un extremo al otro de la habitación.

La pelota se desvió unos metros, lo que provocó que Sirius no pudiera cogerla a tiempo. Cayó justo a los pies de Nat. El moreno se acercó a recogerla, pero se quedó mirando a la chica.

"¿Qué haces aquí¿No vas a arreglarte¡Ah claro! Lo tuyo no se arregla con un poco de maquillaje y un vestido ¿Verdad?" –dijo en tono burlón.

"Y lo tuyo tampoco se arregla sólo con una visita periódica al manicómio ¿Verdad?" – contestó ella en el mismo tono.

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaban las contestaciones que esa chica le tenía siempre preparadas. No podía evitarlo, se metía con ella sólo para averiguar que frase le soltaría esa vez, no porque realmente le cayera mal o algo por el estilo.

"Bueno, espero que te diviertas en la fiesta, si es que ese taponcillo Ravenclaw que tienes como novio sabe lo que significa divertirse" –dijo en tono de despedida.

"Te diría lo mismo, pero eso es del todo imposible yendo con Amanda. Créeme, la tengo de compañera de cuarto y es incapaz de construir frases de más de cuatro palabras en las que no aparezcan las palabras: rosa, tía, o sea, adorable y súper-chupi. Así que te acompaño en el sentimiento" –Nat volvió a esconder la cabeza tras el libro que estaba leyendo, por eso nadie vio la sonrisa de triunfo que se le había formado en los labios.

Sirius por su parte, decidió no decir nada más y subió a la habitación, donde sus tres amigos ya habían llegado.

"Si Watters no me odiara le hubiera pedido a ella eso de ir al baile. Seguro que sería más interesante, ameno y divertido." –dijo dejándose caer encima de la cama.

"¿No será que ella te gusta?" –preguntó Peter.

"Que va. Sólo digo que estaría más entretenido que con Amanda... ¿Sabéis? Puede ser muy mona, pero la pobre no..." –negó con la cabeza indicando que la chica no destacaba precisamente por su carácter e inteligencia – "Lo mismo digo 'Watters' que podría hacer dicho 'Evans', que también parece de ese estilo de chica, pero paso de que Prongs me eche una Imperdonable."

"Eres un exagerado" – contestó James desde su cama – "No te echaría ninguna Imperdonable. Como máximo alguna maldición sin importancia. Pero ahora mismo me reservo para ese grandísimo capullo de Mark Brown."

"Y yo me encargaré de su amiguito... Ese tal Adrian" –añadió Remus.

"¡Oh no!" –dramatizó Sirius – "¡La vena sádica de Moony ha salido a la luz¡Esto es el fin!"

"Entre los dos seguro que la liáis mucho hoy" –comentó Pettigrew.

"Tranquilo Pete, si las cosas se ponen feas siempre puedes esconderte debajo del mantel de alguna mesa" –bromeó Sirius. Nunca se tomaba nada en serio.

El ambiente en la habitación de los chicos se mantuvo más o menos igual hasta que faltó menos de una hora para las nueve. Fue entonces cuando Sirius dejó a un lado su revista de quidditch y se levantó bostezando de la cama.

"Bueno... Creo que voy a cambiarme de ropa." –dijo despreocupadamente, a sabiendas que no necesitaba más que eso para estar perfecto.

James llevaba ya más de veinte minutos intentando peinarse sin éxito su rebelde pelo; había gastado medio tarro de gomina, y aún no le quedaba como él quería.

"Si quieres te echo un hechizo fijador" –ofreció Remus.

"No hace falta" –James soltó un bufido de resignación, y con una mano se alborotó el pelo, que le quedó tal y como siempre lo llevaba: como si acabara de bajarse de la escoba.

Al final, los cuatro estuvieron listos mucho antes de las nueve, y decidieron holgazanear un rato más por su cuarto, pues era de conocimiento popular que las chicas siempre eran impuntuales en esas ocasiones.

**O o o O**

Alex terminó de arreglarse el pelo y se miró una última vez en el espejo; llevaba un elegante vestido negro, con unos finos bordados de hojas en hilo plateado todo alrededor del escote, cintura y el bajo de la falda. Comprobó que no hubiera ninguna arruga inoportuna y sin más preámbulos salió de la habitación. Conforme bajaba las escaleras vio a Severus, justo al pie de ellas, que la esperaba, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza. Aprovechó que el chico aún no la había visto para sonreír. Estaba guapo... Muy guapo a decir verdad... Y la noche era larga. Amplió su sonrisa unos instantes para luego cambiar la expresión a una de completa indiferencia; mientras terminaba de bajar.

"Buenas noches, Severus" –dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

"Alexiel..." – él paseó su mirada oscura sobre ella unos instantes, sin decir nada; segundos durante los cuales Alex se felicitó a si misma por haber conseguido dejarle sin palabras – "Bonito vestido."

"Gracias, tu túnica también es elegante" – contestó ella, a sabiendas que lo que el chico acababa de decirle era mucho, muchísimo viniendo de él.

"¿Vamos?" -Alex asintió, y se agarró del brazo que Severus le ofrecía. – "He quedado con las chicas en la puerta del Gran Comedor. No te importa ¿verdad?" – habló poniendo su mejor voz, mientras salían de la sala común de Slytherin.

"¿Que?" – Snape detuvo el paso – "¿Con esas Gryffindors? No me habías dicho nada al respecto."

"Pues te lo digo ahora. Sólo es para vernos antes del baile, luego cada cual irá por su lado. ¿Algún inconveniente?" –Alex puso una mirada que dejaba claro que si el chico encontraba alguno, ella también encontraría algún motivo para dejarlo plantado el resto de la noche.

"Ninguno en absoluto" –suspiró él. No podía con la chica, lo sabía, y por eso le tocaba resignarse.

Dawn, Nat y Lily no tardaron en aparecer, acompañadas por sus respectivas parejas. Dawn había elegido un sencillo vestido azul, de manga larga y acampanada, aunque le dejaba visible los hombros y que le realzaba los ojos, se había dejado el pelo suelto; Lily lucía un bonito traje verde oscuro con algunos encajes con dibujos de hojas en las mangas anchísimas y también por debajo del pecho, que hacía que su melena resplandeciera más pelirroja que nunca; finalmente Nat había escogido un elegante vestido de satén, de un bello color rojo vino con adornos dorados, bastante ceñido al cuerpo, y con un corte en la falda que según caminaba, dejaba ver parte de sus piernas.

Alex pensó que estaban muy monas, y los tres chicos que las acompañaban parecían pensar lo mismo.

"Bonitos vestidos" –comentó la Slytherin acercándose a sus amigas, que abandonaron unos instantes a los chicos.

"El tuyo también" – sonrió Lily – "Y ya puestas... Snape no parece el de siempre. A ver que haces con él ¿Eh?"

"Preocuparos de lo que hacéis vosotras con vuestras parejas, no vaya a ser que Potter y compañía se pongan celosos" –comentó Alex con mala intención.

"Suficiente trabajo tendrán ya con sus respectivas parejas" –comentó Dawn haciendo una mueca, pero cambió la cara en seguida cuando Adrian, el chico pelirrojo que la acompañaba, y que caminaba delante de ellas, se giró un momento a mirarla.– "Es una monada de chico, a ver si Remus se muere de celos."

"Pues no os entiendo, la verdad... Si queríais ir con James y Remus... ¿Porque no se lo habéis pedido?" –dijo Nat, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Eh¿Cuando he dicho yo que quisiera ir con eso?" –se apresuró a decir Lily, fingiendo desdén.

"No hace falta..." – comentó Alex– "Se te ve en la cara que Potter ha conseguido lo que lleva desde cuarto buscando." -Lily se cruzó de brazos y se adelantó para ir junto a Mark. Ya estaba harta de escuchar tonterías.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron a Jim Creevey con su inseparable cámara de fotografiar, que se ofrecía a hacer fotos de las parejas o también de grupo. Las cuatro chicas se disculparon de sus acompañantes para hacerse una juntas.

"Habéis quedado muy bien, chicas" –las alabó Jim – "¿Queréis otra?"

"No hace falta, de verdad" –se apresuró a decir Lily, pues si le daban coba, estarían allí hasta medianoche.

Las cuatro chicas se apresuraron a volver junto a sus parejas.

"En fin, que os vaya muy bien la noche. Mañana compartiremos opiniones" –Dawn se alejó para entrar también en el Gran Comedor junto a Adrian.

Y lo mismo hizo Nat, no sin antes apuntar a Alex con el dedo y susurrarle un: - "Aprovéchate de él."

El Gran Comedor era un mar de vestidos de colores y elegantes túnicas. En un improvisado escenario, los "El Ojo del Mago" uno de los grupos del mundo mágico más actuales del momento habían empezado a tocar. Había mesas con bebidas y comida repartidas por la estancia, pues las mesas de las cuatro casas habían desaparecido, y la habitual decoración había sido sustituida por la típica de Halloween: calabazas flotantes, murciélagos, velas, guirnaldas con siluetas de gatos negros y otras muchas cosas.

"Este año se han superado con la decoración" –comentó Adrian. Él y Dawn estaban justo en medio del Gran Comedor, donde algunas parejas habían empezado a bailar.

"Pues si, no está mal" –Dawn paseó la vista por la habitación- "¿Vamos a comer algo antes que nada?"

"Por supuesto" –Adrian esbozó una sonrisa y le ofreció el brazo a Dawn, quien se cogió a él sin dudarlo.

La pareja se alejó del punto en el que estaban, y por eso no notaron el murmullo femenino que se extendió cuando los merodeadores entraron todos juntos, al lado de sus afortunadísimas parejas.

"¡Por Merlín!" –exclamó Amanda – "¿Quién ha escogido esta decoración¡Es horrible!"

Sirius a su lado, suspiró. Era el tercer comentario del estilo que hacía desde que estaba en compañía de la chica, y teniendo en cuenta que solo hacía cinco minutos que se habían encontrado en su Sala Común, empezaba a tomar en cuenta las palabras que Nataly le había dicho respecto a ella.

"¡Esa chica lleva un vestido dorado!" –exclamó Susan, con tono horrorizado.

"¡Que poco estilo¿No sabe que el dorado se ha declarado color no actual?" –añadió Giselle, la que era la pareja de James. Casi de inmediato, las tres chicas se reunieron en círculo, probablemente a seguir criticando a gusto las atrocidades que habían hecho las demás chicas en Hogwarts, con sus vestidos. Remus, James y Sirius se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron. Suerte que habían decidido venir los tres juntos...

El licántropo empezó a buscar con la mirada entre la multitud, esperaba ver a Dawn aburriéndose igual que él en algún rincón, y con eso tener la excusa perfecta para ir a hablar con ella, pero una vez la divisó, junto a una de las mesas de la comida notó como el estómago se le revolvía. A parte de verla más guapa que nunca, estaba riéndose con todas sus ganas por algo que ese pelirrojo que la acompañaba le acababa de contar. Además... ¿Era necesario hablar tan cerca el uno del otro? Inconscientemente dio dos pasos hasta la mesa de las bebidas que tenía a su lado, alargó la mano para agarrar la primera copa que encontró y se la bebió de un solo trago. Era ponche que algún graciosillo había decidido transformar en "ponche con alcohol", pero eso no le impidió beberse la segunda inmediatamente después.

"¡Eh Remsie¿No irás a emborracharte sin nosotros, verdad?" -dijo Sirius acercándose. Él y James no tardaron en imitar a su amigo.

"¿Habéis visto a Dawn? Creo que se divierte con ese cabeza de chorlito..." –Remus bajó la vista abatido. – "Y nosotros tenemos unas parejas que no nos hacen ni caso. Admitámoslo chicos, estamos perdiendo el toque."

"¡Y una mierda! Solo nos hemos equivocado de parejas... O no. Si nos pierden de vista¿Que os apostáis a que vienen a buscarnos y se dejan de chorradas de moda y cosas por el estilo?"

"No perdemos nada en intentarlo" –James se encogió de hombros. Quería ir a dar una vuelta para encontrarse con Lily. Quería confirmar que ese tío no conseguiría hacer divertir a su pelirroja.

"¡Eh chicas!" –gritó Sirius, sin ni tan siquiera un poquito de disimulo– "Que nos vamos a dar una vuelta, que nos aburrimos." - Amanda, Susan y Giselle ni tan siquiera se giraron a contestarles, por lo visto estaban muy ocupadas diseccionando a fondo el tema de como Helen Swan, de Hufflepuff, había conseguido ir al baile con el bombón de Justin Williams, el prefecto de dicha casa.

"Me voy a bailar un poco. Quizá con un poco de suerte haya alguna chica perdida por ahí sin pareja que estará deseando que Sirius Black baile con ella" –Sirius hinchó pecho y se dirigió al centro de la pista, donde la gente ya empezaba a apiñarse para bailar un poco.

"Yo voy a por algo para beber y a dar una vuelta. Quizá salga a que me de el aire" –dijo Remus.

Así que a James no le quedó otra que empezar a vagar por el Gran Comedor, con la esperanza de divisar a Lily. No había demasiados pelirrojos en Hogwarts, así que la búsqueda no tardó en concluir. Cuando la vio, tuvo que recordar que con la boca abierta tenía cara de bobo, así que recuperando la compostura se fijó en otro diminuto detalle... Estaba bailando con el grandísimo inútil de Mark Brown... Su mente empezó a maquinar un plan para quitar de en medio a Ravenclaws molestos...

Por su parte, Sirius, estaba justo en medio de la pista, pero para su mala suerte, no parecía haber ninguna chica sin pareja deambulando por ahí. Vio a Peter con Dolores Umbridge, que llevaba un ridículo lazo rosa en la cabeza a conjunto con su vestido. A la distancia si que vio a Nat, bailando la canción lenta que sonaba en ese instante junto a Jack. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ella movió los labios preguntándole como se lo estaba pasando con Amanda, todo seguido de una sonrisa burlona. Sirius lo entendió, e hizo un elocuente gesto con el pulgar, como si se cortara el cuello. La mirada que ella le dirigió era claramente de "Te lo dije". Antes que pudieran seguir con su conversación de gestos, una chica que a todas luces no tenía pareja y que obviamente consideraba a Sirius el dios del colegio se le acercó, prácticamente con corazoncitos en los ojos.

"¿Estás solo, Sirius?"

Él, inmediatamente activó su "sonrisa-tipo-merodeador", y dando un último vistazo a Nat quien ponía los ojos en blanco, después sonreía y acababa meneando la cabeza. Luego se dirigió a la chica que acababa de hablarle y la invitó a bailar, invitación que, por supuesto, ella aceptó sin dudar.

Alex había visto toda la escena. Ella y Snape bailaban cerca de allí, y lo que ella pensó fue que Nat estaba a punto de ceder ante los encantos de Black. Tomó el apunte mental de mantener una seria charla con ella al día siguiente. Tenía que hacerle entender lo de "Black es malo, M-A-L-O" y se lo tatuaría en la cabeza antes de verla caer ante las redes del merodeador.

"¿Qué te parece esta música?" –le preguntó Severus, haciéndola volver de sus pensamientos.

"Pse... Este grupo no es que me apasione especialmente" –comentó con desdén.

"¿Y bailar¿Te apasiona especialmente?" –volvió a preguntar él.

"No, no especialmente."

"Una última pregunta. ¿Entonces que hacemos aquí como un par de idiotas?" -Alex recordó lo que Nat le había dicho antes de entrar "Aprovéchate de él", miró a Snape con mirada sugerente.

"Vamos a ver si encontramos un lugar tranquilo para... ¿Charlar?" -Pocas veces en Hogwarts se había visto a sonreír a un Slytherin de la manera que Severus lo hizo en ese instante...

Remus vio pasar a la parejita, y todo lo que su nublada mente por el alcohol le permitió pensar fue: "_Hasta_ _Snape liga más que yo en este absurdo baile_". Volvió a dar un trago a su copa de ponche con alcohol, y clavó su mirada en Dawn, que ahora bailaba cerca de ahí. La chica no tardó en darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba insistentemente. Cuando se cruzó con la mirada dorada de Lupin se sorprendió al encontrarlo solo. ¿Dónde estaba Susan¿Por qué dejaba solo a su maravilloso acompañante? Antes que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Remus se giró y salió al vestíbulo, tambaleándose ligeramente. En ese instante la canción terminó.

"Oye, voy a por algo de beber, no tardo nada" –le dijo a Adrian, fingiendo una sonrisa. Al principio si que se dirigió hacia la mesa de las bebidas, pero cuando estuvo segura que el pelirrojo ya no podía verla se escabulló fuera del Gran Comedor. Allí encontró a Remus, sentado en el primer escalón de las escaleras principales, con la cabeza hundida entre las manos. – "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" –preguntó ella, plantándose delante de él. El licántropo, confundido, levantó la cabeza. La expresión se le suavizó al instante al ver a Dawn.

"Tomando el aire."

"¿Has estado bebiendo?" –desde su sitio, la chica pudo oler el alcohol en su aliento.

"Es una fiesta ¿No?" –dijo Remus en tono defensivo mientras se encogía de hombros.

"¿Dónde está Susan?"

"Criticando a todo ser viviente con sus amigas" –bufó Remus.- "¿Por qué no me dijiste que era un coñazo de tía?"

"No preguntaste" –Dawn se cruzó de brazos.– "Además pensé que a tu fama de merodeador le iría mejor ir de pareja con ella que con cualquier otra."

"Debería habértelo pedido a ti" –el alcohol había echo que ya no pensara antes de hablar.

"Deberías ¡Si!" –exclamó ella, perdiendo la paciencia- "¡Pero eres tan rematadamente raro que no lo hiciste! Dime Remus ¿Hay alguna razón de peso para que me trates como una completa desconocida desde la noche en que salimos a cenar¡Si te arrepientes de haberme besado solo tienes que decirlo¿O te crees que por un beso te voy a pedir en matrimonio?"

Remus clavó su mirada dorada en la chica, y fue entonces cuando el alcohol ayudó a que sus hormonas que hacía demasiados días que eran reprimidas se rebelaran. Se levantó, esta vez sin tambalearse si quiera, cogió a Dawn de la cintura, y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar la besó.

En ese mismo instante, dentro del Gran Comedor, James había acabado de elaborar su plan anti-Ravenclaws-roba-pelirrojas. Se le llegó a pasar por la cabeza que tal vez el maravilloso plan (al menos eso pensaba él) debería haber sido para algún Slytherin... preferiblemente Snape. Pero estaba en situación de crisis, y tendría que dejar a un lado sus propias diferencias contra la casa de las serpientes. Sólo para asegurarse dio un último vistazo a Lily, prometiendo que si la veía aburrida en extremo, el chico salvaría su vida. Pero la pelirroja estaba riendo como pocas veces en su vida.

"Muy bien tío, esto es la guerra..." –murmuró para si mismo. Se acercó a la mesa de las bebidas para empezar la elaboración de su perfecto plan al mismo tiempo que Albus Dumbledore subía al escenario para dar su discurso de todos los años.

"¡Feliz Halloween a todos! Espero que os lo estéis pasando tan bien como yo" –los murmullos y susurros de los estudiantes se extendieron por todo el Gran Comedor.

Desde un rincón apartado del vestíbulo, Alex interrumpió su beso con Severus, para coger un poco de aire. Ni se habían dado cuenta que cerca de allí Remus y Dawn estaban en una situación muy parecida a la suya.

"Dumbledore está echando el discurso... Quizá deberíamos ir a escucharle..." –comentó ella.

"Deja al viejo chocho, ya tiene suficiente audiencia para sentirse feliz" –dijo Severus antes de volver a acercarse con una sonrisa en los labios. A Alex, no hace falta decirlo, ni se le pasó por la cabeza el llevarle la contraria. Ese baile de Halloween estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que había llegado a imaginar.

Dentro del Gran Comedor, el discurso seguía.

"Bueno, no os quiero entretener excesivamente, sólo quiero anunciaros los Premios Anuales, que como ya sabéis serán un chico y una chica de séptimo que hayan destacado por sus excelentes calificaciones en las diversas asignaturas a lo largo de su paso por Hogwarts." -El director hizo una pausa teatral para desenrollar el pergamino que tenía en las manos. Sonrió al leer los nombres.- "Vaya, vaya... Esto va a ser interesante... ¡Los Premios Anuales de este año son el señor James Potter y la señorita Lilian Evans!"

Cuando los improvisados focos mágicos enfocaron a los dos nombrados, la pelirroja tenía cara de sorpresa total, pero James Potter lucía una sonrisa de "ya lo sabía" imposible de aguantar, al mismo tiempo que con una de las manos sostenía una copa de ponche.

"¿Pueden subir aquí, por favor?" –dijo Dumbledore.

En su camino hacia el escenario, James le tendió su copa a Mark Brown, diciéndole un "Ten, puedes bebértela".

Cuando llegó encima del escenario, al lado de Lily, y mientras todo el mundo lo miraba con cierta envidia, James se sintió realizado. Pero se sintió mucho mejor cuando oyó que una copa se rompía contra el suelo, y a Mark Brown empezaba a crecerle pelo verde, la piel se le cubría de topos violetas y empezaba a echar pompas de colores por la boca. No pudo más que reírse. Eso interrumpió el discurso del director. La pelirroja no tardó ni dos segundos en descender hasta donde estaba Mark, que no podía articular palabra. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza y miró a James, echaba chispas por los ojos.

"¡Como te has atrevido Potter?" –bramó.

"No sé de que me hablas" –dijo el chico haciéndose el desentendido.

"¡Claro que sabes de que te hablo¿No podías soportar que fuera con otro al baile que no fueras tú, verdad¡No te soporto¡Ni a ti ni a tu maldito ego!"

"¿Quién es aquí la que luce ego Evans¿Yo¿O tu que das por hecho que no puedo vivir sin ti y te crees que todo lo que hago gira a tu alrededor?"

La chica, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el escenario, echándose amenazadoramente encima del merodeador, gritándole que le arrancaría los ojos, le castraría, y tiraría sus restos al lago para que el calamar acabara con ellos. Entre Sharpe y Kettleburn tuvieron que separar a la chica para que no matara al pobre James, que se levantó con una cara de susto digna de ver.

El ambiente no había tenido tiempo a calmarse, cuando unos gritos provinentes del vestíbulo llegaron claramente a oídos de todos. Se oyó un bufido provinente de McGonnagall antes de que, junto con el director y algún que otro profesor, se uniera a los alumnos que en masa, salían al vestíbulo.

La escena allí, no era mucho mejor que la que acababan de presenciar dentro del Gran Comedor entre James y Lily: Remus y Adrian se lanzaban maldiciones sin parar, mientras que Dawn y Susan (que de repente se había acordado que tenía una pareja en ese baile), hacían lo mismo.

¿Qué había pasado? La pregunta rondaba por la mente de todos los presentes, pero solo los cuatro que estaban enzarzados en los duelos lo sabían: simplemente Adrian, preocupado porque Dawn tardaba más de lo normal a ir a por una simple bebida, había decidido ir a buscarla, y no le había echo la más mínima gracia encontrarla en pleno beso pasional con Remus Lupin. En ese mismo instante, también llegó Susan, buscando a su merodeador perdido, y montó el pollo del siglo porque según ella "No se deja plantada a una señorita".

"Tranquilo tío" –había dicho Remus– "Que ella prefiere estar conmigo."

"¡Y una mierda¡Es mi pareja del baile! Si prefiriera estar contigo, habría acudido contigo hoy!"

"¡No¡Porque Remus es mi pareja! Pero claro, se deja engatusar por esta patética Gryffindor, que no tiene el más mínimo sentido de la moda..."

"¿Que coño se supone que estás hablando pija de mierda?" –Dawn había perdido los nervios. A partir de ahí, los cuatro sacaron sus respectivas varitas y la pelea empezó.

Cuando los profesores consiguieron separarlos, Adrian lucía unas bonitas orejas de burro, a conjunto con una cola peluda, Remus había quedado sin un pelo en la cabeza y con bigotes de gato, Susan estaba teñida de pies a cabeza de un rosa fosforescente y Dawn lucía un espectacular peinado a lo afro, y tenía las preciosas mangas del vestido rotas, por lo que se podía ver que le habían salido plumas en los brazos. Así que, inmediatamente fueron enviados a la enfermería.

Nat que había estado presente todo el rato entre el gentío, salió corriendo tras el grupo, hasta que McGonnagall la detuvo.

"Me temo que va a tener que esperarse aquí, señorita Watters" –dijo seriamente la mujer.

"Pero profesora..." –intentó protestar Nataly.

"Nada de peros. Su amiga está bien, mañana podrá verla. Vuelva a la fiesta." -La chica frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. No soportaba que los profesores la trataran así.

"Ya te he dicho que no te dejaría ir" –le dijo Jack cuando ella llegó a su altura.

"Podrías haber intervenido. Seguro que siendo prefecto hubiera echo la vista gorda contigo" –refunfuñó ella al tiempo que volvían a entrar en el Gran Comedor. A penas tuvieron tiempo a llegar a la pista de baile cuando un furioso Sirius Black les salió al encuentro.

"¡Se puede saber que le ha hecho tu amiga a Remus?"

"¿Perdona?" – Nat no estaba segura de haberlo oído bien.

"Remus está en la enfermería y según lo que he oído ha sido por culpa de tu amiga que ha intentado seducirle" –Sirius frunció el ceño. Estaba serio como pocas veces, pues se tomaba muy en serio todo lo que respectaba a la salud de su amigo.– "Y encima McGonnagall no me deja ir a verlo."

"Dawn también está en la enfermería y tampoco me dejan entrar. ¿Pero me ves a mí montando el espectáculo y dando la culpa al primero que se me pone delante? Eres patético, Black" –contestó Nat tajantemente.

"Lo que quiere decir es que ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, y que no tienes porque descargar tu mal humor con ella" –se apresuró a decir Jack, para evitar disputas. Sirius se giró muy lentamente, hasta quedar cara a cara con el Ravenclaw.

"¿A caso estaba hablando contigo? Piérdete taponcillo" –y con un simple gesto de varita, lo mandó volando a la otra punta del comedor.

"¡Se puede saber que diablos te pasa a ti?" –gritó Nat, sacando su varita.

"Si estás intentando amenazarme, te diré que no me impresionas."

Ella como toda respuesta, lanzó un hechizo, que pasó rozando la oreja de Sirius y fue a darle a una de las calabazas que explotó en mil pedazos. Él hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez estallaron todas las copas de la mesa de las bebidas que estaba justo detrás de Nat.

Eso enfureció a la chica, que esta vez no desvió el hechizo, que le dio de lleno en el pecho, lanzando a Sirius por los aires, y cayendo sobre una de las mesas sobre la cual aun quedaban algunos restos de comida. Cuando el merodeador se volvió a levantar tenía la túnica de gala manchada y algunos restos de calabaza triturada en el pelo. Con el golpe, los murciélagos se asustaron y comenzaron a revolotear por todas partes, lo que provocó que algunas chicas empezaran a correr y a gritar.

Sirius lanzó otro hechizo a la chica, que se apartó justo a tiempo, por lo que dio de lleno en los ventanales del Gran Comedor, rompiendo los cristales. Eso distrajo a la chica, que no vio el próximo ataque de Sirius, que le dio de lleno, haciendo añicos la primera capa de la falda, por lo que quedó con la cortísima falda que llevaba debajo.

"¿Ves como tienes tendencia a quedarte ligerita de ropa en mi presencia?" –se burló Black.

Ella, más que cabreada por el comentario, se quitó una de sus sandalias, y la arrojó al merodeador, que la esquivó; no tuvo tanta suerte con la segunda, que fue lanzada con tanta puntería, que fue a rebotar en la cabeza de Sirius justo con la parte que más dolía: el tacón.

Con el estruendo de los miles de cristales al romperse, Alex y Severus, que aún seguían en el vestíbulo, fueron directos al Gran Comedor a ver lo que pasaba, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como un hechizo de Nat era esquivado por Sirius y daba de lleno en la mesa de los profesores, que empezó a arder.

El diminuto profesor Flitwick correteaba por ahí, intentando que los dos jóvenes desistieran en su improvisado duelo, pero tanto Nat como Sirius parecían no ver a su profesor de Encantamientos.

"Si no dejas de ir con esos Gryffindor, al final terminarás montando espectáculos así de patéticos delante de todos. Potter y compañía se superan en idiotez a cada día que pasa, y eso se contagia" –comentó Severus, con desdén, mirando casi con asco a Sirius.

"Ya te dije una vez que mis amistades eran cosa mía" –dijo Alex con un tono de voz peligrosamente amenazante.

"¿Lo ves? La idiotez ya no te deja ver un buen consejo. Vas por muy mal camino Alexiel. A veces me pregunto si eres realmente una Slytherin."

Ese comentario fue demasiado para Alex, a quien le resbalaban toda clase de insultos, pero no que pusieran en duda su sangre Slytherin. Olvidando que tenía una varita y que podía atacar con ella, optó por la solución más fácil, abalanzarse sobre el chico, que, no esperándose eso, cayó de espaldas al suelo, con Alex encima, que empezó a arañarle, morderle, pegarle, y todo cuanto pudo, mientras que el pobre Severus intentaba quitársela de encima, y se defendía como podía.

Antes de que Alex tuviera tiempo a desfigurar al pobre chico, uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff fue a intentar separarlos. Su intento solo le sirvió para recibir una certera patada de Alex que le dio justo en medio de la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

Cuando Dumbledore y McGonnagall volvieron al Gran Comedor, después de haber dejado a los cuatro chicos en la enfermería, se encontraron con tal espectáculo que tardaron unos instantes en reaccionar: los ventanales estaban rotos, la mesa de los profesores ardía, habían restos de calabaza por todos sitios, los murciélagos revoloteaban, las chicas chillaban, Nat y Sirius habían pasado a intentarse sacar los ojos con la varita, Severus y Alex en otro de los rincones, uno encima del otro intentando arrancarse la piel, Jack inconsciente en un rincón…

"¡Ya basta!" –gritó solemnemente el director, pero nadie le hizo el más mínimo caso.

Lily y James, como buenos Premios Anuales, se apresuraron a intervenir: El chico se acercó hasta donde Nat y Sirius aun intentaban matarse mutuamente, la cogió a ella fuertemente por los brazos inmovilizándola y a él le dirigió una mirada seria y un: "Ya basta Padfoot". La pelirroja, por su parte, tuvo un poco más de trabajo con Alex, pues tuvo que petrificarla para poder sacarla de encima del chico. Cuando se separaron, el vestido de ella también estaba roto: sólo le quedaba una manga y la falda estaba rota por varias partes y amenazaba con desprenderse del resto del vestido en cualquier momento. Cuando la dejaron otra vez moverse por si misma, intentó recuperar la compostura inmediatamente, cosa que, teniendo en cuenta el estado de su vestido, le fue muy complicada.

Entonces Dumbledore mandó a los alumnos a sus respectivas habitaciones, haciendo que se quedaran los cuatro implicados.

"Supongo que no hace falta que les diga que quedan castigados hasta nuevo aviso" –habló el anciano cuando el Gran Comedor quedó vacío.

"En todo el tiempo que he estado en Hogwarts jamás había tenido que presenciar un espectáculo tan deplorable como este" –añadió McGonnagall – "¿Qué se supone que son, adolescentes o animales? Les serán descontados cincuenta puntos a cada uno en sus respectivas casas por su comportamiento de esta noche, y mañana les comunicaré su castigo. Ahora intenten llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones sin matarse por el camino."

Los cuatro, sin pronunciar ni media palabra se dispusieron a salir del comedor, con la cabeza baja, arrastrando los pies y las chicas, intentando que los vestidos no se les cayeran por el camino. De todos, Severus era el que más mal parado había acabado, tenía el labio partido, un ojo con no demasiado buen aspecto, y la mano completa de Alex marcada en una de las mejillas, consecuencia de una sonora bofetada, además de rasguños varios, provocados por las largas uñas de la chica, así que él, en vez de ir a las estancias Slytherin, se dirigió a la enfermería.

"Albus... Creo que tendremos que empezar a plantearnos lo del baile de Halloween..." –oyeron que decía McGonnagall cuando ya estaban en las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Y así fue, como a partir de ese año, en Hogwarts dejó de celebrarse el baile de Halloween, que se vio sustituido por un simple banquete.

O o o O 

En fin, hasta aquí llega esto xD Ya me diréis que os ha parecido... Tal vez se me fue un poco la mano porque un poco más y se me matan todos con todos xD Si es que a estos niños no los puedo dejar solos... Si al final fue su culpa que cuando Harry & co entran en Hogwarts no haya baile de Halloween... xD Mmmm, un par de cosillas más, primero que nada el copyright de todo el capi en general a mi beta Silver, que me dio un montón de ideas como el duelo de Nat y Sirius, los vestidos de las chicas y no sé cuantas cosas más. Y otra cosa... A vuestra disposición queda la foto que les hicieron a las chicas al entrar al Gran Comedor (sip, tengo un dibujo de las chicas cortesía de Silver). Os voy a dejar el link en mi bio para quien quiera verlo ¿ok? Weno, yo ya me callo, y voy a por los reviews :

**Silver : **xDD La vritat xD no se pas que contestarte :P Ah! Sip, que al final si que vaig arreglar els guions :P ¿Qué et pensaves?

**Prongsaddicted : **Weno... al final nadie ha cometido ningun asesinato... Pero la cosa se les ha ido bastante de las manos ¿no? Espero que no te quejes en cuanto a acción, pq este capi tiene por todos lados. Ya me dirás :P Y en cuanto a liarse... Weno, paciencia xD

**Josesita : **Mujer no te mueras que ya actualizo y puedes saber lo que pasa en el baile xD Espero que te guste :P Hasta el proximo cap!

**Mereth : **Sip, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en que Sev es masoca.. y en que Siri tiene las hormonas completamente descontroladas xD Joer¿les envenenas el agua a las ratas de tus experimentos? No tienes remedio xD Y Remsie ya salió de esa depresión pero ahora está aun peor pq cierto alguien se enteró de su secreto :P Tal vez deberia dejar de maltratarlo...

**Shen-Tao : **Bueno, antes que nada bienvenida al fic Y después... Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad... Yo hago lo que puedo U Espero que te siga gustando todo... y seguir recibiendo tus reviews! Hasta el proximo capi

**Julia Potter : **Bueno... Ya ya, aquí tienes el baile! XD No os he hecho esperar demasiado ¿no:P Y weno... no, nadie se ha matado con nadie... Pero a punto han estado! XDD Y que Sirius y Nat hablen sin discutir... Tal vez sea un paso adelante, pero es que en este han dado 50 atrás! XD En fin, gracias por el review!

**Rodew : **¿Te identificas con Alex? Juas xD Entonces ni te pregunto a que casa pertenecerías si fueras a Hogwarts, pq lo suyo es un carácter 100 Sly... Y weno... en cuanto al baile... Creo que la matanza de Texas se queda corta ¿no? XD Si esk se me descontrolan estos chicos... Y en cuanto a Remus... No, no aprende... o a lo mejor es que pasa demasiado tiempo con Sirius y James xD En fin chica, muchísimas gracias por el review. ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**NeSsSa : **¡Ya he continuado! Gracias por el review! Sigue leyendo!

**Angela30 : **Yo continuo, no te preocupes. ¡Espero que siga gustándote!

**Blacklady : **Bueno... Pues ya ves como ha sido Snape de pareja... No ha estado tan mal ¿no:P Y no te preocupes, le transmitiré tu mensaje a Remus acerca de eso que tiene que ser feliz... A ver si reacciona tb! Hasta el proximo capi!

**Kittyen : **Ufff... Pues si en el capi anterior había celos... En este ya ni te digo! Y ya has podido ver a Remus lanzándose encima de Dawn vencido por sus propias hormonas xD Y weno, no se puede negar que ha pasado algo entre Sirius y Nat en el baile... Aunque seguro que no te referías a eso xD ¿Pero que quieres? Si es que babean el uno por el otro y no me lo quieren reconocer... Me salieron cabezotas. En fin chica, gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo!

**Marce : **Tienes razón, tanto ellos como ellas son un puñado de casos perdidos xD Yo de verdad que ya no sé que hacer con ellos xD Mira sino la que me han montado en este capi... En fin, espero que te haya gustado!

**BlAcK soPHIa : **Sip, la verdad es que estoy siendo bastante puntual al actualizar este fic... Ventajas de tener ya 4 o 5 capítulos avanzados :P Y aquí tienes el baile. Mmmmm... ¿En serio serías Nat¿Sabes? Yo es con la que más me identifico en caracter y en casi todo (sip, tb soy una loca obsesiva por los animales, fobica al compromiso, adicta al chocolate y que adora a Sirius :P xDD) En fin, gracias por el review y espero que este tb te haya gustado!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren : **Me alegra que te gustara el fic! De verdad Espero que sigas leyendo, que te siga gustando y que sigas dejando reviews

**Irepeliyellowinxuevans : **Mmmm Dawn dijo simplemente que quería conocer mejor al pelirrojo para dar celos a Remus y ver si así reaccionaba de una vez por todas... Pero parece que el chico es mucho más cabezón de lo que en un principio parecía xD En fin, espero que esto te siga gustando

**Helen Black Potter : **Bueno... Si el capi anterior te pareció un poco tranquilo... Aquí ya hay la suficiente acción para compensar todo lo que no pasó en el anterior ¿no:P Y nop, ni James ni Remus asesinaron a nadie... Pero no por falta de ganas xD Y Sirius... digamos que TENIA una vida tranquila... Porque a partir de ahora se le complican las cosas al pobrecito xD Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews!

**Sara Fenix Black : **Holaas! Pues bien, aquí tienes el baile... Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas. Y sip, lo de la torre de astronomia estuvo bien.. No pasa muy a menudo que Sirius y Nat hablen civilizadamente ¿eh:P Y tranquila que le diré a Remus que si necesita hablar con alguien de sus problemas de autoestima, aki estás tu para ayudarle. Espero que nos veamos pronto por el msn. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Lali-chan : **Pos muy mal echo esto de leer y no dejar review! ¬¬ Jejejejeje, es broma. Primero que nada, bienvenida A ver... Y respecto tu review... Juas, esk verás, lo de Alex y Sev es un caso aparte... Y aunke no lo parezca, babean el uno por el otro, aunke ella tenga esa mala costumbre de lanzarsele encima para matarle xDD Y en cuanto al encuentro Severus-merodeadores, lo tendré en cuenta, y no dudes que pronto podrás leer alguno :P Y en cuanto a James y a Lily... Bueno, todo un clásico... Y al parecer no mejora su relación... A ver si esto de ser Premios Anuales los une un poco :P Y en fin, creo que es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por el review y hasta el proximo capi!

**Lucemvicuna : **Interesante review xD Te hizo gracia el capi? Espero que este también

**Tsu-chan : **Bueno mujer, seguro que las dos semanas te han pasado rapido y... aki tienes el nuevo capi! Y weno... Nat y Sirius de momento solo se lian a hostias xD Para liarse de otra manera hará falta que aprendan a hablar civilizadamente más de dos segundos seguidos :P Pero si, yo creo que a ella ya se le cae la baba con Sirius. En fin, espero que te gustara el capi! Hasta el proximo!

**Iraty Rowling : **Jajajaja siento haberte dejado así de golpe en el capi anterior... Pero tampoco has tenido que esperar demasiado ¿no? Y sip, Alex tiene mucho caracter y morro... Pero seguro que Sev con lo que babea tras la chica no le da plantón :P Y weno, la pareja de Lily ha salvado la vida... Por el momento xD En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capi, ya me dirás

**Amsp14 : **Hola¿No dije en el cap anterior con kien iba Sirius? Mmmm... Me parecía que sí... Weno, pues era una de las pijas que comparten cuarto con las chicas. Y sip, todo lo que le pasa a Remus es por tonto xD A veces me desespera hasta a mi xD Y weno, en este capi ya tienes más de lo de Alex y Sev... Bueno, ya me dirás lo que te parece el baile en general. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Patty Potter : **Bienvenida al fic! Pues me alegra que te gustara tanto el fic! Yo hago lo que buenamente puedo ¿Te gusta la pareja de Sirius y Nat? XD Weno... Digamos que para que se les pueda dar el calificativo de pareja aun queda un poco... Pero todo llegará :P ¡Sigue leyendo!

**Elanta : **Wenaas! Pos si, por decirlo de algun modo el capi anterior era la calma que precedia a la tormenta... xD Y bueno, como que ya leiste el capi... Ya sabes lo que se me desmadró la cosa y demás... De pastelorro ha tenido poco esto... Y de paranoico mucho xD Estos chicos... En fin, a ver si coincimos otro dia por el msn! Lo malo es ke cuando tu estás más liada es cuando yo ando por el msn... Pero en fin, ya hablaremos de un modo u otro. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Marie Ann : **¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic ¡Hasta pronto!

**Amy Lupin : **Mmmm... Bueno xD Es ke verás, tu si quieres puedes intentar consolar a Remus, pero si te acercas demasiado estás en peligro que Dawn te mate xD Yo te aviso y quien avisa no es traidor :P Y weno, aki tienes el baile¡espero que te haya gustado!

**DrEaM-KaT : **No te preocupes que a Remus ya se le ha pasado el trauma de que todos se metieran con él... Ahora espero que no se de a la bebida... En fin, gracias por el review! Hasta el proximo capi!

Weno gente, hasta aquí ha llegado esto, no quiero alargarme más pq ya debeis estar hasta las narices de mi y este capi que nunca se acaba, así que, me callo y hasta dentro de dos semanas!


	7. Parte 1 Cuando las cosas van mal siempre

Capítulo 7.- Cuando las cosas van mal... Siempre pueden ir peor. 

El fin de semana posterior al baile pasó con una inaudita tranquilidad, nada típica en Hogwarts. Los merodeadores estaban apaciguados, cosa a la cual quizá contribuía el que James tuviera trabajo extra como Premio Anual, Sirius una magulladura a la altura de las costillas a causa de uno de los hechizos de Nat el día de Halloween, Remus estuvo de resaca y con los efectos secundarios de la maldición, y Peter no sabía hacer nada por si solo...

Las chicas, por su parte, también se habían calmado un poco... Como para no hacerlo con la amenaza de castigo de McGonnagall pendiendo sobre ellas... ¡Cualquiera se atrevía a volver a liarla!

El domingo por la tarde, justo después de comer, Nat, Lily y Alex habían salido a pasear por las cercanías del lago. Dawn no estaba con ellas, les había dicho que tenía que ir a hacer algo.

"¿Cuál creéis que será el castigo terrible de McGonnagall?" preguntó Nat rompiendo el silencio.

"Bah, cualquier chorrada" contestó Alex con desdén "La pregunta sería más bien ¿Cuál creéis que es la mejor forma de torturar a ese puñado de gilipollas?"

"Os aconsejaría que lo dejarais para dentro de un tiempo... No es demasiado aconsejable tentar ahora la suerte" les recomendó Lily.

"Desde que te han nombrado Premio Anual te has vuelto como nuestra madre" masculló la Slytherin.

"Vaya putada eso de que te hayan echo Premio Anual Lil" suspiró Nataly" Me dejas tirada a mi sola para hacer la mierda de trabajo de Kettleburn... Y no es algo que me apasione especialmente."

"Seguro que algún pringado queda sin pareja todavía. Tú busca bien" recomendó Alex.

Y si... En realidad si que había alguien sin pareja, y ese alguien estaba muy disgustado con su mejor amigo…

"¡Oh, vamos Prongs¿Qué te cuesta decir que aunque seas Premio Anual, quieres hacer el trabajo este de las narices¡Que me dejas a mí sin pareja¡Teniendo que hacer solo un trabajo por parejas como un marginado cualquiera¡Mi imagen pública puede quedar resentida!"

"Realmente creo que estás exagerando mucho esto del trabajo. Seguro que alguien si pareja hay... Y ahora... ¿Te importaría mucho despegarte de la puerta de mi ducha para que termine de lavarme tranquilo, Padfoot?". Sirius se alejó de la ducha comunitaria de los chicos, en el vestuario del campo de quidditch, mascullando para sí cosas incomprensibles. Ni tan siquiera vio a Dawn, que esperaba en la puerta de los vestuarios.

La chica esperó pacientemente hasta que salió a quien esperaba: Víctor, uno de los golpeadores del equipo, que estaba en sexto curso, también en Gryffindor; era alto y de constitución fuerte, tenía el pelo castaño corto y unos bonitos ojos claros. Muchas de las chicas que aceptaban que con James Potter, capitán del equipo, no tenían nada que hacer, pasaban a adorarlo a él.

"Oh vaya." sonrió al ver a Dawn "¿A que debo el placer de tu visita? Creí que estarías muy ocupada con tu idilio con Lupin... O quizá cumpliendo el famoso castigo que os va a imponer McGonagall."

"Déjate de chorradas Víctor. Sólo me apetecía estar un rato contigo, pero si estás de tu habitual insoportable me vuelvo con mis amigas" la chica se cruzó de brazos e hizo ademán de alejarse. Él la tomó de un brazo y la detuvo.

"Perdona. ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?" preguntó. Dawn asintió. Empezaron a andar en silencio, uno al lado del otro.

"¿Qué rumores hay?" preguntó ella al final.

"Hasta donde yo sé, tu sedujiste a Remus Lupin, que era la pareja de Susan Vance. La chica os pilló y montó la de dios, al mismo tiempo que Adrian también lo hizo."

"¡Claro! O sea que todo es mi culpa. Odio los rumores" refunfuñó ella.

"¿Así cual es la versión?" preguntó el chico.

"¡Fue él! Maldita sea. Bueno, quizá también es mi culpa, porque cada vez que me besa, cedo como una tonta... ¡Pero es él quien marea la perdiz! Y yo odio que hagan eso! En cuanto le vea voy a..."

"Iré a hablar yo con él" dijo de pronto Víctor.

"No, no vas a hacerlo. ¿Tengo que recordarte que aquí el pequeño eres tú?"

"Sólo me llevas un año listilla. El ser la hermana mayor siempre se te subió a la cabeza" gruñó él "Pero esta vez voy a ir a hablar con Lupin tanto si te gusta como si no."

Víctor y Dawn Caddel eran los hermanos más diferentes que uno se podía imaginar... En realidad sólo se parecían en el color de los ojos... y en que los dos pertenecían a Gryffindor. Caminaron un rato más en silencio, hasta que a la distancia distinguieron a Lily, Alex y Nat que también estaban tomando el aire para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Víctor, en un acto casi involuntario, se pasó una mano por el pelo, arreglándoselo...

"Recógete la baba que nos inundas" le susurró Dawn divertida, instantes antes de que sus amigas llegaran a su altura.

"McGonagall nos quiere en su despacho dentro de una hora" informó Nat con una mueca tras los saludos.

"En serio que le das demasiada importancia a eso. Seguro que es cualquier tontería de castigo sin importancia" dijo Alex con indiferencia.

"Ella tiene razón" asintió Víctor, quizá demasiado precipitadamente "Si pudiera, lo haría por ti…" susurró, aunque al parecer, SOLO al parecer, Dawn fue la única que se dio cuenta del comentario. La chica le echó una mirada burlona a su hermano antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Esta mujer ni siquiera se toma los domingos libres?"

"Estamos hablando de McGo, claro que no se toma los domingos libres!" rió Nat, intentando tomarse todo eso del castigo con buen humor.

La conversación se alargó un rato más, hasta que Dawn les recordó que tenían otras cosas que hacer...

"En fin, si no queremos llegar tarde con McGonagall más vale que vayamos tirando" dijo con un suspiro, luego miró unos instantes a su hermano, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con un dedo "Y tu cuidado con lo que haces, no quiero que vayas a hablar con nadie." Víctor fingió no haber oído nada, y se alejó deprisa, saludando a las chicas con un movimiento de mano.

"¿No es una monada este chico?" dijo Nat con intención, dándole un codazo a Alex.

"No empecéis por ahí que ya me conozco este cuento" advirtió la Slytherin.

"Seguro que le rompiste el corazón. No le diste tiempo a invitarte al baile" añadió Dawn sin hacer caso de la advertencia.

"Yo voy tirando hacia el despacho de McGonagall, ya me alcanzaréis" dijo Alex, que no tenía ganas de empezar una discusión por una chorrada.

Aunque de hecho, no era ningún secreto que Víctor llevaba colado por Alex, año y medio. La chica nunca era demasiado desagradable con él, pues de un modo u otro le tenía aprecio; el chico, de cierta forma, también había crecido con ellas. Por eso ni lo rechazaba ni le daba pie a que el joven mago se forjara falsas ilusiones. Y por eso también le molestaba que sus amigas hicieran bromas al respecto.

Dawn y Nat no tardaron en alcanzarla, y esta vez se abstuvieron de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario. Pero la Slytherin aún tenía un tema pendiente con Nataly, y no estaba dispuesta a posponerlo por más tiempo.

"Oye Nat" empezó "No te he dicho nada al respecto hasta ahora, pero la noche del baile vi una cosa que no me gustó un pelo... ¿Desde cuando te echas miraditas con Black?". La aludida se detuvo en seco.

"¿Cómo?"

"Mientras bailabas con Jack. Black estaba en medio de la pista."

"Eso sólo fue para reírme de él, porque lo estaba pasando horrorosamente con Amanda" se defendió ella "¡No saques las cosas de lugar!"

"Pero si solo era eso... ¿Por qué te alteras?" intervino Dawn, que había escuchado muy interesada ese detalle que desconocía del baile de Halloween.

"¡Porque estoy harta que hasta mis amigas no paren de relacionarme con esa cosa! Joder, durante seis años he conseguido aludirle perfectamente... ¿Por qué este año no puedo hacer lo mismo?" pensó Nat en voz alta.

"Por el mismo motivo que yo no puedo hacerlo con Remus, Alex con Severus y Lily con James..." le respondió Dawn "Definitivamente esto de tener hormonas es una mierda."

"Bueno, no me comparéis con vosotras ¿Eh? Yo solamente pensé por unos instantes que tal vez Black tuviera algo de bueno." dijo Nataly "Pero evidentemente me equivoqué. Y ahora vamos a dejar el tema, que parece que este año solo hagamos que hablar de los puñeteros merodeadores". Cuando las tres chicas llegaron delante del despacho de McGonagall, Sirius y Remus ya estaban allí, cruzados de brazos y apoyados contra la pared.

"Vaya, aquí llegan las culpables de todo" dijo Sirius con desprecio.

"Cierra tu bocota, Black" respondió Nat frunciendo el ceño. "Aquí el único que tiene la culpa eres tú, por existir."

"Ni se os ocurra volver a empezar a discutir, y menos aquí ¿Entendido?" advirtió Alex con mal humor, a lo que los dos Gryffindors se dieron la espalda y no dijeron nada más.

Remus por su parte, intentaba establecer un contacto visual con Dawn, pero la chica rehuía su mirada. Estaba decidida a no volver a ceder ante el chico a menos que este le diera una explicación creíble por su comportamiento, y esta vez no aceptaría eso de que a veces "tenía un carácter raro".

Adrian y Susan no tardaron en llegar, y lo hicieron juntos, sorprendentemente. Tras la mirada suspicaz de Dawn, alegaron que se habían encontrado por el camino, quizá hablando demasiado rápido. Y poco después llegó Severus, que sin intercambiar ni media palabra con nadie se colocó en uno de los rincones, donde esperó cruzado de brazos. Alex ni tan siquiera le dirigió una fugaz mirada, y continuó hablando con Dawn y Nat, como si el chico no existiera. La puerta del despacho de McGonagall se abrió silenciosamente, y la estricta mujer salió fuera, cruzada de brazos. Las charlas cesaron al instante.

"Vaya, al menos han podido esperar aquí fuera sin discutirse ni pelearse unos con otros. ¿Debo considerar esto como un avance?" comentó sarcásticamente la bruja de mayor edad.

"Debe considerar esto simplemente como un acto de supervivencia. No íbamos a liarla delante de su despacho..." se atrevió a contestar Sirius, por lo que se ganó un codazo por parte de Remus.

"Entren y siéntense" fue todo lo que McGonagall dijo, en tono seco. Al tiempo que entraban en el despacho, Nat le arreó una colleja a Sirius, al tiempo que murmuraba: "Esto por bocazas". Por suerte la profesora no vio nada. Allí ya había ocho sillas preparadas para ellos, donde se repartieron, intentando colocarse lo más lejos posible chicos de chicas, y Severus, a la vez, lo más lejos que pudo de Remus y Sirius, que le provocaban una especie de alergia incontrolable.

"Bueno señores, supongo que son conscientes de que sus respectivas actuaciones durante la noche de Halloween fueron lamentables... Y algunas más que otros" tras esas palabras dirigió una mirada elocuente a Sirius y a Nat y luego a Severus y a Alex. "Así que supongo que también serán conscientes de que se tienen bien merecido el castigo que les impondré." Todos asintieron en silencio.

"¿Puedo saber la razón de su comportamiento?" McGonagall paseó la vista por los jóvenes, pero todos le rehuían su mirada. "Señor Lupin¿Quiere empezar usted?" Remus dio un respingo en su asiento al oír su nombre. Alzó su mirada dorada solo unos centímetros y musitó.

"Lo siento mucho profesora... Digamos que no era yo mismo esa noche."

"¿Alguien más?" retó la profesora. Todos negaron con la cabeza, por lo que la profesora se enfureció. "¡A ver si maduran de una vez¡Tienen que empezar a asumir las responsabilidades de sus actos! No pueden simplemente bajar la cabeza cuando algo malo se les viene encima a causa de lo que ustedes mismos hicieron con anterioridad!" Los gritos de McGonagall se alargaron un rato más, dándoles la charla de las responsabilidades, del comportamiento en público y de aprender a controlar los impulsos. "Bien, y ahora como profesora, creo que no me queda más lección para darles, sólo que aprendan a tolerarse entre ustedes, y este va a ser uno de los objetivos del castigo. El señor Lupin, la señorita Caddel, el señor Walker y la señorita Vance van a limpiar cada noche el Gran Comedor tras la cena, y el señor Black, la señorita Watters, el señor Snape y la señorita Laasser van a limpiar los platos de la cena. Todo esto hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"¡Esto son trabajos forzados!" se quejó Sirius.

"¿Es consciente señor Black que esto es un castigo muy benévolo teniendo en cuenta que destruyó medio comedor?" replicó la profesora con una voz falsamente dulce. Sirius se cruzó de brazos y masculló algunas palabras ininteligibles. "Bueno, si no tienen nada más que decir, mañana después de la cena van a empezar."

Cuando un rato más tarde, Remus y Sirius entraron en su habitación, el moreno prácticamente echaba humo del cabreo que llevaba encima.

"¡No hay derecho¡Tendríamos que denunciarla por abuso a menores!" exclamaba este. Furioso, dio una patada a su baúl, que estaba en uno de los rincones de la habitación, con tan mala suerte, que se hizo daño en un pie. "Estoy gafado" acabo gruñendo, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su cama.

"Tal vez deberías tranquilizarte un poco" le dijo Remus, que se acercó al tocadiscos muggle que Sirius tenía, y colocó el disco de los Rolling Stones, el grupo favorito del moreno. Cuando las primeras notas empezaron a sonar, se relajó notablemente, y le dirigió una mirada agradecida al licántropo.

"Gracias Remsie" dijo dejándose caer encima de la cama y cerrando los ojos.

"Estas chicas solo traen problemas, pero por alguna razón este año no paramos de chocar con ellas" pensó Remus en voz alta, sabiendo que probablemente eso también pasara por la mente de su amigo. Sirius se apoyó en un codo y fijó la mirada en Lupin.

"Pero en tu caso es comprensible, la chica te gusta... ¡Pero porque yo sólo me meto en líos con Watters este año?"

"¿Seguro que no te gusta ni un poco?" preguntó Remus con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

"¿Tu te crees que yo soy un suicida? Moony, puedo tener todas las chicas de Hogwarts que quiera, no pienso encapricharme por la única que me odia" dijo Black con convicción.

"Está bien..." suspiró Remus, a sabiendas que aunque la chica realmente le gustara a Sirius, él no se lo confesaría nunca.

"¿Me pasas el periódico que está encima del escritorio, por favor?" pidió el animago. Remus lo cogió, y en el proceso le echo una ojeada.

"¿Para que quieres tu un periódico muggle?" preguntó, lanzándoselo a Sirius.

"No quiero abusar de la familia de James. Estoy buscando casa" explicó Sirius con simpleza "Las muggles son mucho más baratas, y así de paso le acabo de dar el disgusto más grande a mi madre, a ver si le da ataque de algo". El licántropo rió, y se puso a leer un libro de Pociones Avanzadas al tiempo que Sirius empezaba a marcar con círculos las casas que aparecían en el periódico y más le gustaban.

"Escucha, esto suena bien: Barrio residencial tranquilo. Casas adosadas recién construidas completamente amuebladas y listas para entrar a vivir. Plaza de parking incluida. Pequeño jardincito y piscina comunitaria. ¿Qué te parece Remus?"

"Sin duda tiene buena pinta... Pero creo que será un poco caro."

"El dinero no es problema" dijo Sirius con desdén "Eso es de las pocas cosas buenas que me ha dado mi familia". En ese momento James entró en la habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Esto de ser Premio Anual con Evans es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!"

"Al menos a ti te pasan cosas buenas desde el baile..." comentó Remus. "Para nosotros, las cosas van de mal en peor."

"Si es que los celos son muy malos" comentó Potter con despreocupación. "En fin¿vamos a cenar? Pete nos espera abajo." Sirius y Remus asintieron. Una vez en la Sala Común, se cruzaron con Lily, Dawn y Nat que también bajaban al Gran Comedor, y como todo saludo se intercambiaron miradas fulminantes.

"Este castigo es la mierda más grande que McGonnagall se ha podido inventar" comentó Dawn cuando ya casi llegaban al vestíbulo, donde habían quedado con Alex.

"Pues dad gracias que podría haber sido peor... Esa mujer puede ser muy cínica cuando se pone" argumentó Lily.

"Pues yo creo que no va a servir de nada... ¿Un castigo para aprender a tolerarnos? Lo único que va a conseguir es que acabe metiéndole a Black la pastilla de jabón hasta la garganta" gruñó Nat.

"¿Ya venís refunfuñando?" dijo Alex con buen humor cuando las tres chicas llegaron a su altura.

"¿Y tu que haces tan feliz?" preguntó Dawn "Nadie diría que te han castigado."

"Bah, no me voy a cabrear por una chorrada como esa" contestó la Slytherin con desdén "Ya ves tu, por limpiar cuatro platos. Además siempre puedo romper alguno sobre la cabeza de Sev a ver si reacciona."

"Jo, a veces estaría bien tener un poco más de carácter Slytherin..." pensó Nat en voz alta.

"Pegas de ser Gryffindor" dijo Alex con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, como si lo que acababa de decir, fuera un bonito cumplido.

Por suerte, la cena de esa noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, con los merodeadores en una punta de la mesa de Gryffindor, y las chicas en la otra... Los profesores pudieron respirar aliviados, pero por la mente de todos rondaba la pregunta... ¿Qué pasaría mañana? Una cosa era segura: con esos adolescentes locos, cualquier cosa...

**O o o O**

"¡La madre que os parió!" el grito de Lily fue lo que esa mañana de lunes despertó a Dawn y a Nat, que soltaron un gruñido casi al mismo tiempo. Ambas chicas tenían muy mal despertar. Casi al instante, la malhumorada pelirroja salió del baño, con una toalla alrededor del talle y una cara de mala leche que daba miedo.

"¡Una cosa es que os de rabia que me haya librado del castigo y del maldito trabajo por ser Premio Anual, y otra que me dejéis sin agua caliente en la ducha¿Tenéis idea de lo que jode esto?"

"¿Qué demonios estás berreando, Lily?" preguntó Nat, aún medio dormida.

"¡Que me habéis dejado duchándome con agua helada!" la pelirroja pateó el suelo con furia. "¡Y no os hagáis las tontas que sé que habéis sido vosotras!"

"Son las siete de la mañana, Lil. No tengo ánimos ni ganas de discutir contigo. No hemos hecho nada. No nos hemos movido de la cama. Y en caso que nos hubiéramos querido vengar de ti por algo, lo hubiéramos hecho en algún otro momento del día en que estuviéramos más lucidas. Y ahora, te agradeceríamos que dejaras de tocarnos las narices a las que todavía nos queda media hora de buena vida." dijo Dawn tajantemente, dejando claro que esa conversación quedaba ahí. Pero no fue solo en la habitación de las chicas donde hubo alboroto esa mañana. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que intentaron ducharse esa mañana se encontraron con que no había agua caliente, y todos sin excepción tuvieron que darse duchas de agua fría. ¿El motivo? La mayoría podía llegar a adivinarlo.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí; en el Gran Comedor se encontraron con un desayuno más bien... escaso, por decirlo de alguna forma. Todos tuvieron que conformarse con un par de tostadas con mermelada, y un tazón de leche con cereales... Y eso teniendo en cuenta los desayunos ingleses, era muy poco.

"¡Quieren matarnos de hambre!" protestó Sirius, dando un golpe con su tazón encima de la mesa.

"Yo te aconsejaría que no derramases la leche, porque hay poca" dijo Lupin, tomándose las cosas con resignación y tan buenamente como podía. Cuando ya era casi hora de empezar las clases, el director les reclamó la atención.

"Buenos días a todos" empezó "Creo que les debo una explicación... A partir de este momento, el agua caliente del castillo quedará restringida a las noches. A parte de esto, mi querida directora adjunta, la profesora McGonnagall también ha creído conveniente restringir un poco el desayuno, para que no... empiecen el día con tantas energías" parecía que el anciano director encontraba todo eso la mar de divertido.

"Esta mujer es una cínica sádica" gruñó Dawn "¡Nos va a tener dándonos duchas de agua fría y desayunando poco! Sólo porque la liamos un poco en el baile" ante las miradas de sus amigas rectificó "Bueno, la liamos mucho en el baile... ¡Pero se ha pasado!"

"Esta vez si que tengo que daros la razón" asintió Alex "¡Y todo por culpa de cuatro especimenes mononeuronales!"

"¡Yo me voy a quejar! Haré valer mi posición de Premio Anual!" exclamó Lily.

"Yo me ducho por las noches... ¡Pero igualmente no pueden dejarnos sin desayuno! Luego se quejarán si no rendimos en clase" añadió Nat. Las mismas protestas se escuchaban en todo el Gran Comedor, aunque los demás estudiantes no se contentaban solo con esto, sino que además lanzaban miradas de odio profundo a los que, según sabían, eran el origen de todo.

"Como no dejen de mirar les voy a lanzar una maldición" refunfuñó Alex. Sus amigas se apresuraron a sacarla del Gran Comedor antes de que cometiera alguna locura.

"No me apetece ir ahora a pociones" dijo Dawn dejando escapar un bostezo.

"¡Pero si es de tus asignaturas favoritas¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con nuestra amiga?" preguntó Lily, en tono de broma.

"Lo digo en serio, no me apetece ver a Remus... No sé que cara ponerle, ni que decirle, ni que hacer con él. ¿Le mato o le adoro?"

"Mátale, y hazle un favor al mundo" gruñó Alex.

La clase de pociones fue un verdadero infierno. Sharpe estaba de más mal humor que de costumbre, las malas miradas seguían, el caldero de Remus voló por los aires, y tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin perdieron demasiados puntos. Cuando salieron fuera de la mazmorra, los tres merodeadores suspiraron profundamente.

"Que horror" dijo James, a lo que sus dos amigos asintieron.

"Las cosas hoy van de mal en peor" comentó Remus, que había sido quien aquella mañana, en la habitación de los merodeadores, había echo el "agradable" descubrimiento de que no se podían duchar con agua calentita.

"Lo bueno es que ya no pueden empeorar m..." Sirius se quedó a media frase "Si que pueden... Tengo que declarar ante el mundo que no tengo compañero para el trabajo de Kettleburn..."

"Que exagerado eres cuando quieres, Padfoot" suspiró James, dispuesto a no ceder ante la carilla de perrito abandono que tan bien sabía poner su mejor amigo.

"En fin, os dejo, me voy a Runas. ¡Nos vemos luego!" se despidió el licántropo. Remus se desvió por el pasillo de la derecha, mientras James y Sirius continuaban hacía el vestíbulo del castillo.

Empezó a subir escaleras, pues la clase de Runas Antiguas estaba en el tercer piso. En el rellano del segundo piso se encontró con un chico que le sonaba vagamente del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor; estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra la pared. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. Remus iba a pasar de largo cuando el chico le llamó.

"¡Eh, Lupin! Espera un momento". Él se giró, dos escalones por encima.

"¿Nos conocemos?" preguntó confundido.

"No, pero creo que a mi hermana si que la conoces bastante bien" Victor hizo una pausa para que Remus tuviera tiempo de procesar sus palabras. El licántropo clavó sus ojos dorados en el chico, que ahora que se le había acercado, era mucho más alto y fuerte que él, aún cuando estaba dos escalones por debajo. ¡Era el hermano de Dawn? No pudo evitar tragar saliva y maldecir el llevar la varita dentro de la mochila y no en el bolsillo.

"Quiero que dejes de jugar con ella ¿entendido? Si la quieres bien, adelante. Si no la quieres déjala en paz. Pero nada de eso de: ahora si ahora no ¿Me explico?" el chico lo había dicho todo con una tranquilidad peligrosa, acercándose cada vez más a Remus, que en esos momentos se preguntaba porque no había podido crecer algunos centímetros más. "¿Entendido?" volvió a repetir Victor.

"Entendido" asintió Remus. No se sentía ni de lejos, tan seguro como aparentó en su voz.

"No quiero tener que volver a avisarte" dicho esto, el chico se alejó, y Remus recordó que debía respirar. Definitivamente era un mal día.

En ese mismo instante, Lily y Nat se dirigían a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Era el fatídico día en que tenían que decirle al profesor Kettleburn cuales eran las parejas... Y evidentemente, Nataly no la tenía.

"No me mires con esa cara" le dijo Lily, de camino hacía el bosque "tu también te hubieras librado del trabajo de haber podido."

"Si te hubieras quedado sola haciéndolo no lo hubiera echo. A eso se le llama compañerismo."

"No, a eso se le llama rabieta de niña pequeña. ¡Vamos Nat! Seguro que Kettleburn tiene en cuenta que lo haces sola y te pone menos cosas que hacer". Antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo a replicar de nuevo, llegaron a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido donde solían impartir las clases, y allí se encontraron con una escena peculiar: A James intentando quitarse de encima a Sirius, que, arrodillado, se había enganchado a una de sus piernas.

"Por lo que más quieras Prongs... ¡Dile que tienes unas ganas locas de hacer el trabajo¡Hazlo por mí¡Me vas a obligar a trabajar, si lo hago solo!"

Ante eso, Lily palmeó efusivamente la espalda de Nat, y aguantándose la risa, dijo "Creo que ya tienes compañero para el trabajo."

O o o O 

Weeeno! Ya sta! Aquí lo teneis. ¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo personaje¿La amenaza a Remus¿El castigo de McGo? Daría copyrights pero a estas alturas ya no me queda demasiado claro de quien es cada una de las ideas que aparecen por aquí... Así que contentaré a la gente dando copyright generalizado a Sil y Mereth. Y ahora si, sin nada más que comentar solo deciros que me dejéis reviews y me haréis feliz!

Vamos a contestar los del capi anterior :

**Silver : **¿Saps el problema del copyright? Que ya no em recordu qui m'ha proposat cada una de les idees i quines són propies... Entre que fa temps que tinc els capis escrits i que la meva memoria va a menys cada día...

**DrEaM-KaT : **Weno... Digamos que Remus va cada vez de mal en peor xD Si esk este chico no sale de una para meterse en otra! Ahora lo tienen amenazado... Si es ke... Weno, espero que te siga gustando!

**Amsp14 : **Holaaas! Pues si, definitivamente la relación de Alex y Sev es explosiva xD Mi teoria esk sus caracteres demasiado Sly chocan xD Y en cuanto a Remus... Pues ya ves que no está ni mucho menos decidido... Creo que si sigue así se va a ganar más de una amenaza! En fin, muchas gracias por el review! Hasta pronto!

**Blacklady : **¿Una guerra semi mundial en el comedor? Oye! Pues no es tan mala idea! Jajajaja Gracias por el review, en serio,. ¡Espero que te siga gustando!

**Cari-chan : **Weno, gracias por dejar un review y así aumentar el ego creciente que me produce el tener este bonito número de revis Y sip, los chicos se me han desmadrado de lo lindo xD Ahora no hay quien vuelva a centrarlos xD

**Mereth : **Jajajaja, si, el capi del baile también es de mis preferidos... Aunque el próximo con el castigo y la luna llena y todo eso tb me encanta xD Y sobretodo te aconsejo paciencia con Remus... Ya sabes que hay para rato xDDDD ¿Ahora andas con experimentos geneticos con ratas? Juas en eso si puedo ayudarte xD El otro día dimos un experimento de un tal Griffith o algo así que les metía no sé cual microorganismo que hacía que las ratas la palmaran casi al instante xD

**Irepeliyellowinxuevans **: Pues si, un completo desastre todo lo que pasó y está pasando en estos capis xD Si esk ya se sabe, a los adolescentes con hormonas alocadas no se los puede dejar solos! Jejejeje. Y Remus... no se ha espabilado xD Más bien todo lo contrario xD En fin¡hasta el proximo capi!

**Josesita : **Me alegro que te gustara la explicación de pq en tiempos de Harry no había baile de Halloween! XDD Y que te hicieran gracia las peleas xD Seguro que a ellos el castigo no les hace tanta gracia xD En fin, gracias por el review y hasta el proximo!

**Kittyen : **En realidad todos tiene su punto cabezota xD Y reconciliarlos a todos... Esto va a ser muuuuy complicado me parece xD Puede que Alex sea la que tenga más carácter, pero las demás no se quedan cortas así que... ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te gustara la explicación de porque ya no hay baile de Halloween cuando Harry va a Hogwarts ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**BlAcKsOPHIa : **Jajajaja, no me había planteado el darles el adjetivo de 'animales salvajes' a estos chicos, pero la verdad es que creo que les va que ni pintado xD Así que eres parecida a Nat ¿eh? Weno, espero que al menos no tengas a un tipo como Sirius cabreandote todo el día :P ¡Hasta el próximo!

**Helen Black Potter : **U muchisimas gracias por decir que este capi fue un éxito! De verdad que esa clase de comentarios animan :P Y weno, ya que lo preguntas... No creo que Nat termine matando a Sirius... Pero tal vez lo maltrate un poco xD Y Remus... weno digamos que se lanzó a besarla a causa del alcohol, y que ahora que está sobrio vuelve a ser el de siempre... Y weno, lo de Premios Anuales de James y Lily... Será una ayuda para juntarles xD Si. En fin¡espero que te siga gustando¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**CaRoLiNa T : **No pasa nada si estuviste 4 capis sin dejar revi! Lo importante es que hayas vuelto... ¡Y en que capi decidiste volver! Jajajaj cuando más descontrolados estaban xD En fin, espero que esto te continue gustando. ¡Hasta el proximo!

**Marie Ann : **Sip, son unos salvajes. Lo que las hormonas hacen! XDDD ¡Gracias por el review! Hasta el proximo y espero que te siga gustando!

**Iraty Rowling : **Jajajajaja, si, el golpe de zapato en la cara de Sirius me dolió hasta a mi, pero esk se lo merecía! XD Espero que el dibujo te gustara... ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Vinessa : **Pues si xD El baile empezó como cualquier otro, con besos y demás... Y se torció del todo! Aún así me alegro de que te gustara! Y espero que este capi te haya gustado tambien

**Maria Grenger : **U Muchas gracias por el entusiasmo del review De verdad... Y ya ves que cumplo el plazo de dos semanas :P En fin, espero que te siga gustando y que tus costillas acaben enteras...

**NaTaLiTy : **Me alegra que hayas vuelto a engancharte a la historia! Por si te interesa saberlo actualizo los viernes, cada 15 días. Así no se te pasarán las actualizaciones ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Elanta : **¡Gracias por dejarme review aún habiéndolo leido antes! Tienes razón, siempre se agradecen... Juas, sip, demasiadas paranoias para un capi solo xD ¿Sabes que el zapatazo a Sirius ha tenido mucho éxito? A ver si te das prisa con tu baile de navidad que tngo ganas de leerlo¡Hasta pronto!

**Lucemvicuna : **Pues no, no soy de Chile... ¿lo parezco? Soy española, de cataluña concretamente

**Prongsaddicted : **Jjajajaja ¡es ke tu lo kieres todo¿Sabes que es muy complicado mezclar acción y romance? XDDD Y si, es genial cuando a Remus se le alborotan las hormonas xD En fin, lamento no poder actualizar antes... Esk luego se me acumulará el trabajo, se me terminarán antes los capis que tengo avanzados... Y tendréis que esperar el doble para un capi nuevo, así que prefiero dejarlo así... ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Andita : **¡Muchas gracias por el review! De verdad Me alegro de que te guste. ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**Kittwen : **¡Bienvenida al fic! Siempre se agradece que gente nueva se incorpore a estas alturas de la historia ¿Cómo solucionaré el lio del baile? Mmmm complicado xD Pero ya se sabe, las hormonas van a traicionar a esta gente... Y no podrán estar peleados eternamente xD ¡Espero que te siga gustando y hasta el próximo!

Bueno gente, hasta aquí ha llegado esto. ¡Espero vuestro comentarios respecto a este capítulo!En el próximo tendrán que empezar con el castigo de McGonnagall, habrá luna llena... ¡y alguna que otra sorpresa¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas!

O o o O 


	8. Parte 1 ¿Castigo contigo? Mil veces peor

**Capítulo 8 .- ¿Castigo contigo¡Mil veces peor!**

Esa cosa oscura pegada a la mesa (fuera lo que fuera) se resistía. Dawn frotaba con fuerza, pero ni con esas conseguía sacar esa suciedad.

"Menuda mierda de castigo" – refunfuñó la chica, apartándose el pelo de la cara y resoplando con mala leche.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" – se ofreció Adrian, que estaba cerca de allí. Dawn asintió sin pensarlo, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera otro quien le ofreciera su ayuda.

Remus estaba en la mesa de los profesores, pasando un trapo húmedo sobre la madera. Tenía mal aspecto : estaba pálido, tenía ojeras y se le veía débil y cansado. La chica estuvo a un tris de acercarse para preocuparse por su salud, pero reaccionó a tiempo. El licántropo no le había dirigido la palabra en los tres días que llevaban castigados, y no iba a ser ella quien le facilitara las cosas.

El echo era que su hermano le había contado la "pequeña charla" que había mantenido con él, y interpretaba que si el chico se mantenía alejado es que claramente había decidido no tener nada que ver con ella.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Adrian de nuevo – "Tienes mala cara."

Dawn forzó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza : - "Estoy bien, sólo harta de este estúpido castigo y de la estúpida gente que está conmigo. No va por ti, claro."

"¿Pero que te pasa exactamente con Lupin? Ahora me da la sensación que le odias, pero en Halloween parecía otra cosa..." – dijo el pelirrojo dubitativo.

"¡Me saca de quicio!" – exclamó Dawn, quizá demasiado fuerte, porque el propio Remus se quedó mirándola. Bajó la voz y continuó – "Y yo soy idiota y caigo bajo sus encantos en seguida. Pero ya está, ya me he hartado. Ahora se irá al carajo. Y quieras que no, estar castigada por su culpa jode mucho."

"Pues si" – asintió él – "Yo también creo que se han pasado. Podrían haber mandado una nota a casa y con un howler de mi madre lo hubiera tenido todo resuelto."

"Ah no" – negó ella – "En eso si que no estoy de acuerdo. Tu no conoces a mi madre. De haberse enterado me hubiera metido tres castigos : uno por liarla, dos por hacerlo por un tío y tres por dejar que me pillaran."

El chico rió ante las ocurrencias de Dawn, y eso hizo que ella esbozara una media sonrisa.

"¡Eh! Menos chismorreo y más fregar" – les gritó James, desde uno de los extremos del Comedor.

Si, esta era otra. Dumbledore había echo que fueran los Premios Anuales quienes vigilaran cada noche a los castigados, y eso, si cabe, aún hacía peor el castigo para los que lo sufrían.

Por regla general, tanto James en el Gran Comedor, como Lily en las cocinas, e limitaban a estarse por allí sentados, sin hacer demasiado caso a lo que hacían los demás; pero en esa ocasión, Potter había visto la cara de circunstancias que ponía Remus viendo como Dawn y Adrian charlaban y reían.

Además la noche siguiente sería luna llena, y ya bastante mal se debía encontrar físicamente como para empeorar la situación...

Remus por su parte, le agradeció profundamente el gesto a James. Sabía que se merecía el que Dawn ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra... Pero aún no había tomado una decisión, y pretendía esperar a después de la luna llena para intentar aclararse... Lo malo de todo ese asunto era que no podía pretender que la chica tuviera más paciencia con él de la que ya había tenido... El chico suspiró, pensando que tal vez a Sirius, en las cocinas, le fuera mejor que a él.

Y si, en efecto Sirius no tenía que aguantar el ver escenitas de la chica que te gusta con otro tipo pero... No podía decirse que precisamente le fuera "bien".

"No digas chorradas Watters... ¡Como vamos a hacer el trabajo de los dragones?" – exclamó Black exasperado.

El problema inicial que les había supuesto el que el profesor Kettleburn les obligara a hacer juntos el trabajo, por ser las dos únicas personas sin pareja, ahora parecía una tontería comparado con el problema que tenían en ese momento : debían ponerse de acuerdo acerca del animal en que basarían el trabajo...

"¿Qué pasa Black¿Te dan miedo?"

"¡Que va! Si es mi sueño el morir devorado por un dragón por culpa de mi loca compañera de trabajo. ¡Se supone que debemos hacer un seguimiento periódico del animal que escojamos durante las vacaciones de navidad¿Vas a ser tu la que se vaya a ver un dragón cada tres días?"

"¿Qué propones tu, listillo?" – preguntó Nat, frotando con fuerza el plato que tenía entre las manos.

"Una sirena" – dijo el merodeador con convicción.

"Claro" – Nataly esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica – "Y la metemos en tu bañera ¿no?"

"Al menos no hay el peligro que te arranque la cabeza de un mordisco."

"Preferiría que fuera algo que no alterara tus ya de por si alteradas hormonas. ¿Cuánto hace que no tienes una cita Black? Te veo necesitado."

"¿Es una indirecta para que te la pida a ti la cita?" – preguntó sugerentemente él.

"Es una simple observación. Sólo digo que te veo más salido que el pico de un pato, que a ver si seduces a alguien y te la llevas a la Torre de Astronomía o algo... ¿O es que tu reputación de sex symbol se está yendo al carajo?"

"Es que cierto alguien me dejó declarando mi amor eterno a una puerta y, claro, eso quieras que no, perjudica la reputación."

"Oh... No volvamos otra vez a ese tema" – se quejó ella.

"Bueno, volvamos a lo del trabajo pues. Ni dragones ni sirenas... ¿Entonces que?"

"Hipogrifos" – sugirió Nat.

"Unicornios" – dijo Sirius.

La discusión continuó ahora entre esos dos nuevos animales.

Alex soltó un bufido exasperado : - "¿No te sacan mucho de quicio?" – le preguntó a Severus, que estaba limpiando una sartén a su lado.

"Al final de la noche me acaban produciendo un ligero dolor de cabeza" – contestó él – "Pero la verdad es que me da completamente igual lo que hagan, como si quieren sacarse los ojos."

"Pues a mi me va a dar algo como no se callen" – volvió a quejarse Alex, echándoles una mirada fulminante a la pareja, que, ajena de todo, seguía discutiendo. – "¡Llevamos tres noches aquí y es entrar por la puerta y empezar a discutir!"

"Es tu amiga ¿no? Dile algo."

"Es mi amiga, y por eso mismo me ahorro el decirle que se calle, porque se que no me va a hacer el más mínimo caso. Hasta que Black no ceda y le deje hacer las cosas a su manera no va a callarse" – suspiró la Slytherin. Le echó una mirada de socorro a Lily, que estaba en la entrada de la cocina, sentada en una silla, con una revista en las rodillas. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"¡Pero porque hipogrifos¿Te crees acaso que yo voy a tener uno de mascota?" – oyeron que exclamaba Sirius en ese momento.

"¡Bueno, ya estoy harta!" – explotó Alex – "¡A este paso vais a estar discutiendo hasta final de curso¡Cállate y cede por una vez en tu puñetera vida, Black!"

Sirius se giró a mirarla, parpadeó un par de veces y luego dijo : - "Tengo por principio no hacer caso a los berreos de Slytherins histéricas, lo siento."

"Pues escucha a esta "peligrosamente calmada" Slytherin... y haz el puñetero favor de darle la razón a Nataly..."

"¿Darle la razón a esta histérica¡Nunca!" – replicó el merodeador.

"¿Pero tu de que coño vas Black¡Si estoy algo alterada es porque tu me tocas las narices y haces que me ponga de los nervios!"

Sirius se quedó pensativo unos instantes : - "Te veo algo hipersensible. ¿Tienes la regla?"

"¡Eres tu¿Me oyes¡Eres tu que eres un capullo insoportable, egocéntrico de mierda!"

"Definitivamente tienes la regla y el taponcillo no te satisface sexualmente ¿a que si? Créeme, sé de lo que hablo."

"Te voy a..." – Nat se abalanzó contra Sirius, que con unos reflejos dignos de admirar, interpuso una sartén aún mojada entre ellos.

"Tranquila fiera, que era broma" – el animago parecía encontrarlo todo la mar de divertido.

Nataly sacó la varita, y fue ese el momento que Lily escogió para intervenir.

"¡Bueno ya basta¿A vosotros que os pasa¿Os castigan por liarla y aún la liáis más¡Nat, deja la varita¡Y tu Black cierra esa bocaza y deja de provocarla!"

"Aguafiestas" – gruñó Nat, volviéndose hacía el fregadero y empezando a limpiar una olla con fuerza.

"Pues si..." – murmuró por lo bajo Snape – "Podría haberlos dejado un rato más, quizá ella le hubiera arrancado los ojos al inútil de Black."

Alex, muy a su pesar, tuvo que darle la razón al chico, preguntándose si estaría perdiendo sus facultades de discutir con Severus... ¿O quizá el castigo de McGonnagall estuviera funcionando?

Una hora más tarde, tanto James como Lily liberaron a los castigados de limpiar. Era ya tarde y todos estaban cansados.

Lupin se dejó caer en la cama, él era el que estaba más cansado de todos.

"Te veo mal, Moony." – dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado – "¿No ha ido bien la noche?"

"Oh, claro, ha ido perfecta" – ironizó el licántropo – "Limpiando la porquería de los demás, a un día de la luna llena y con Dawn coqueteando descaradamente con ese pelirrojo delante de mis narices."

"No estaban coqueteando, Moony, sólo hablaban" – puntualizó James.

"Que sabrás tu" – dijo Remus con un gruñido.

"¿Y a ti que tal te ha ido, Padfoot?" – preguntó James, intentando cambiar de tema.

"Entretenido" – Sirius se dejó caer en la cama – "He estado discutiendo con Watters."

"¿Otra vez?" – dijo Peter, que ya estaba en pijama y dentro de la cama.

"Eh, tendríais que probarlo. Es genial" – el merodeador se estiró largo como era y se pasó los brazos por debajo de la cabeza – "La saco de quicio. Mola. Nunca había producido ese efecto en ninguna chica."

Sus tres amigos se rieron ante la despreocupación con la que Sirius se lo tomaba todo.

En la habitación de las chicas, las cosas no estaban tan calmadas. Nat estaba de los nervios por su discusión con Sirius, y Dawn por culpa de Remus, que ni tan siquiera le había dado las buenas noches.

"Chicas como no os calléis soy capaz de irme a Slytherin y pedirle un trozo de colchón a Alex ¿eh?" – amenazó Lily, exasperada.

"Claro, como tu no tienes que aguantar a Potter toda la noche y estás tranquilamente sentada mientras nosotros nos dejamos las manos fregando..." – refunfuñó Dawn.

"¡Pero con Black tengo razón yo!" – se defendió Nataly – "¡Hasta ha sacado de quicio a Alex!"

"Todo el mundo saca de quicio a Alex" – recordó Lily – "Tiene muy poca paciencia... ¿Te acuerdas de pequeñas? No quería venir con nosotras porque decía que éramos "unas mocosas tontas que no sabían divertirse"

Ese recuerdo hizo que las tres sonrieran, recordando esos tiempos... Y el mal humor quedó olvidado... Al menos por esa noche.

O o o O

Lily se despertó con un enorme bostezo la mañana siguiente. Tenía que bajar antes porque sus deberes de Premio Anual la reclamaban...

Cuando encendió la luz del baño, oyó que Nataly se removía entre sus sabanas y murmuraba algo que sonó como : - _Cinco horitas más, mamá..._

Rió por lo bajo, tanto ella como Dawn dormían como dos marmotas, y a la hora de levantarse siempre iban con ese cuento de "un ratito más...".

Cuando bajó a la Sala Común no se esperaba encontrarse a nadie allí, pero James estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, y se levantó de un salto al verla.

"Buenos días Evans" – saludó con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola Potter" – suspiró ella con resignación. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle tocado él como compañero¡Con la de chicos que había en Hogwarts!

"Te he esperado, dicen que va bien charlar con alguien de buena mañana. No tienes tanta sensación de sueño" – explicó él, que a pesar de sus palabras parecía lleno de energía.

"Aunque hablemos seguiré teniendo el mismo sueño" – contestó ella ahogando un bostezo – "Nat y Dawn estuvieron echando pestes contra tus dos amiguitos del alma hasta muy tarde."

"¡Eh! Que no todo es culpa suya" – intentó defender James – "Sirius... Bueno, dejemos a Sirius que es un caso aparte; pero Remus tiene una vida muy complicada y todo lo que hace es por el bien de tu amiga Dawn, porque si supiera la mitad de..." – Potter se calló a media frase, a sabiendas que si no diría cosas de las que se acabaría arrepintiendo.

"¿La mitad de qué?" – interrogó Lily, a la que el chico había conseguido picarle la curiosidad.

"Da igual, dejémoslo" – James se metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar.

"No, no da igual" – dijo la pelirroja con decisión – "Es mi amiga y tengo que saber porque Lupin le está amargando la vida."

"En ese caso Remus ya se lo contará a ella si lo cree apropiado, yo no soy quien para ir hablando de sus problemas" – le contestó Potter.

Lily nunca lo confesaría, pero la impresionó mucho la lealtad de James hacía sus amigos.

"Vayamos a hablar con Dumbledore a ver que tenemos que hacer hoy" – dijo él, dando por zanjado el tema.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar la gárgola que llevaba al despacho del director. Llamaron a la puerta de entrada. No hubo respuesta. James volvió a llamar con más insistencia y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Entonces empujó el picaporte. La puerta estaba abierta.

"¿Entramos?" pero sin esperar respuesta entró.

Lily soltó un bufido de exasperación y entró tras James. Luego se quedó muy quieta, de pie, en el medio del despacho y mirando muy mal a James.

James por su parte se había quedado serio y miraba a Lily con atención.

"Oye Evans..."

Lily enarcó una ceja. James estaba más serio de lo que jamás en su vida le había visto.

Abrió los ojos con curiosidad y murmuró : - "Dime..."

"Probablemente ya lo sabes, pero yo no te lo he dicho nunca formalmente y... me apetece hacerlo. Me gustas, me gustas muchísimo, y el echo de que tu no puedas soportarme no hace que disminuya mi atracción por ti. Pero a pesar de todo quiero disculparme, sé que en estos últimos años no te he puesto las cosas fáciles y que quizá te he agobiado un poco... Así que perdón por todo."

Si Fawkes se hubiera puesto a bailar en ese momento, Lily no hubiera podido sorprenderse más de lo que estaba en ese momento.

"Está refrescando ya ¿No os parece?"

Los dos se sobresaltaron. El director no les estaba mirando a ellos, sino que miraba por la ventana, pero el reflejo de su rostro en los cristales delataba que estaba sonriendo. James, nervioso, se pasó una mano por el pelo; no tenía previsto que nadie más escuchara su declaración.

"¿Quería vernos, señor?" - preguntó entonces mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y les miró con sus ojos saltarines, parecía que se había olvidado de que estaban allí.

"Sí, chicos. Sentaos un momento" – con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un par de butacas. Lily y James tomaron asiento.

El anciano se atusó la barba.

"Les he llamado para debatir con debida tranquilidad sus responsabilidades como Premios Anuales."

A medida que el anciano enumeraba las cosas que tenían que hacer, ambos jóvenes se asustaban cada vez más. La lista iba desde hacer una ronda por el colegio cada noche, vigilar el baño de prefectos para los demás prefectos, reunirse con dichos prefectos una vez por semana...

James y Lily salieron medio mareados del despacho.

"Creo que necesito comer" – murmuró la pelirroja.

"El desayuno ya debe hacer empezado" – James se metió las manos en los bolsillos – "En cuanto a lo que te he dicho antes..."

"Es que... Yo no..."

El chico negó con la cabeza : - "No quiero presionarte ni nada. Si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde estoy. Adiós."

Lily se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

"¡James!" – le llamó al fin.

Él se giró, con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara. ¿Le había llamado por su nombre?

"Gracias por ser tan sincero" – añadió con una media sonrisa.

"De nada... ¿Lily?"

"Lily está bien" – asintió ella. – "Nos vemos."

Cada uno se fue hacia un lado; él con una sonrisa de felicidad como hacía tiempo que no lucía, ella con el corazón inexplicablemente acelerado.

Lily merodeó por los pasillos un rato antes de bajar al Gran Comedor, donde ya estaban sus amigas. Victor también se había sentado con ellas ese día.

Se dejó caer al lado de Alex y se sirvió algo de desayuno.

"Tienes mala cara, Lil" – le dijo el chico – "¿Un mal despertar?"

"Dumbledore" – suspiró la pelirroja – "Pretende que como Premios Anuales hagamos un montón de cosas..."

La pelirroja se abstuvo de contarles lo sucedido con James, ya tendría tiempo a lo largo del día... En cuanto encontrara el momento adecuado... Y en cuanto su cuerpo volviera a los niveles normales de hormonas. No lo podía evitar, por primera vez había considerado que el adjetivo "adorable" le quedaba que ni pintado...

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" – insistió Alex.

"Que si" – suspiró ella.

Desde otro extremo de la mesa, James no podía evitar echarle miradas a Lily, y continuar sonriendo como un bobo.

"¿Nos contarás lo que ha pasado o vas a dejar que creamos que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y te has quedado atontado perdido?" – le preguntó Sirius.

"Me he despertado de buen humor" – dijo él en tono soñador.

"Evans te ha dicho que te cases con ella" – volvió a decir el moreno en tono de broma, sin hacer caso de lo que le acababa de decir su mejor amigo.

"No seas tonto Padfoot" – replicó Potter sin dejar de sonreír.

Con un gesto, Peter les interrumpió, y con la cuchara les indicó que miraran a Remus : el licántropo miraba fijamente su tazón de cereales, ajeno a los cuchicheos de su alrededor.

"Moony..." - susurró el moreno. El aludido no hizo caso - ¿Qué pasa, Remsie?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta. Esta vez lo intentó James.

"Remus..."

"Ha saludado a esa chica cuando hemos bajado a desayunar, y ella ni tan siquiera le ha mirado" – informó Peter.

"Yo pensaba que..." – empezó de repente el licántropo – "No sé... no sé lo que pensaba. Al parecer me he equivocado con ella. Me gusta mucho y creí que ella sentía lo mismo. Pero supongo que la he cagado demasiado con ella y ya no quiere saber nada más de mi..." - acabó casi en un susurro.

Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro, pero ninguno dijo nada más.

O o o O

El día pasó deprisa, así que antes de que las chicas tuvieran tiempo a darse cuenta ya se dirigían de nuevo hacía el castigo.

"Que asco" – murmuró Nat – "Parece que nos pasemos media vida con este estúpido castigo."

"Y vosotras no tenéis que aguantar al idiota de Lupin" – agregó Dawn con mal humor.

"Pero tenemos que aguantar al idiota de Black" – recordó Alex.

En la entrada del Gran Comedor se despidieron, Dawn entró y Nat, Alex y Lily continuaron su camino hacía las cocinas.

Dawn se quedó en uno de los rincones del comedor, cruzada de brazos, esperando a que James llegara y les dijera que podían empezar, pero cuando vio que esa noche entraba Filch a vigilarlos, en vez de Potter, empezó a sospechar que algo no iba bien, pero cuando el conserje les indicó que ya podían empezar, y Remus todavía no había llegado, arrugó la nariz y se acercó al hombre.

"Perdone, pero todavía falta una persona."

"Sé que falta el señor Lupin" dijo Filch con voz ronca "Pero el director me ha comunicado que su madre se ha puesto muy enferma y ha ido a visitarla. Tiene su permiso para ausentarse del castigo hoy y mañana". Esta respuesta enfureció a la chica. ¡Ella estaba castigada por culpa de Remus y él se libraba del castigo? Cogió uno de los trapos y empezó a frotar una de las mesas con furia, pensando que si en ese momento encontraba a alguno de los alumnos responsables de que al cabo del día se hubiera acumulado tanta porquería en el gran comedor, le haría tragarse el trapo.

"¿Y bien¿Ya sabes como se ha librado?" le preguntó Adrian, acercándose con la fregona.

"¡Con la excusa de la madre! Como que todos saben que su madre tiene una salud delicada... ¡Y el tonto de Dumbledore se lo cree y le deja marchar¿Sabes lo que te digo¡Que no me lo trago! Cuando vuelva va a oírme, y luego si que estará indispuesto para cumplir castigo."

"Pues a mi eso de la madre enferma no termina de cuadrarme... Más bien parece él el enfermo... ¿Viste la mala cara que tenia ayer?" argumentó el Ravenclaw. Dawn se quedó en silencio, considerando esas palabras; llegó a la conclusión que debería interrogar a Remus al respecto...

En las cocinas, sorprendentemente, el castigo se desarrollaba con inaudita tranquilidad. Nada más entrar, Sirius le había dicho a Nat que harían el trabajo del animal que ella escogiera, pero que esa noche no estaba de humor para discutir. La chica se lo quedó mirando extrañada, pero no hizo preguntas. Por su parte, Alex agradeció cualquiera que fuera el motivo del mal humor del merodeador ese día. Y el motivo era, nada más ni nada menos que por primera vez desde que era animago no podría acompañar a Remus durante la luna llena... Y encima era el único, puesto que James se había librado de su deber como Premio Anual para ir.

Mientras los fregaderos se llenaban con agua y espuma, y se dividían los platos, Nat le echó una fugaz mirada a Sirius... Nunca lo había visto tan serio ni con tan poca predisposición a hablar. Se preguntó que le debía pasar... Pero después rectificó al instante sus pensamientos ¿Qué más le daba a ella? Pero al cabo de una hora, el silencio se había echo tan insoportable que hasta Alex estaba buscando desesperadamente un tema de conversación, porque era consciente, de que si no, terminaría hablando con los platos.

A lo que pasó a continuación, Nat siempre culpó al aburrimiento y al silencio, pero lo cierto es que la chica, en un acto casi involuntario, salpicó a Sirius, que limpiaba platos a su lado, con un poco de agua de su fregadero. Cuando el merodeador se giró para mirar a la chica, tenía un poco de espuma en el pelo, que le daba un aspecto gracioso.

"No pongas esa cara de funeral" dijo ella sin darle tiempo a replicar "Seguro que no es tan grave."

"No es tan grave, es que me gusta exagerar" respondió él, con una media sonrisa, y salpicándola también. Por eso Nataly no vio la cara de puro horror que puso Alex, ni la expresión de perplejidad que le devolvió Lily.

"Una muestra clara de la personalidad Gryffindor... Un día quiere matar a Black y al día siguiente intenta animarle" susurró Severus, tan bajito que sólo Alex, que estaba a su lado, le escuchó.

"La frase de 'Mis amistades son cosa mía' incluye también que no te metas con mis amigas" dijo la Slytherin, dejando de fregar el plato que tenía entre las manos.

"A ver si ahora va a resultar que no podré meterme con quien a mi me de la gana" Severus frunció el ceño.

"Si ese alguien es mi amiga, hazlo cuando yo no pueda escucharte."

"Si crees que te voy a hacer caso lo llevas claro. ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Que eres una niña mimada que está acostumbrada a que todos cedan ante sus caprichos."

Eso fue suficiente para Alex, que, si ya de por si tenía poca paciencia, el castigo la tenía mucho más hipersensible; así que con el plato que tenía en las manos, le dio un golpe en toda la cabeza al pobre Slytherin. Un sonoro "GOOONG" llenó la cocina, e hizo que Lily diera un bote en su silla, donde se estaba quedando dormida.

"¡Pero que haces Alex?" exclamó la pelirroja "¡Si es que no se os puede dejar solos¿Cuándo no es Nat eres tu?"

La bronca de la pelirroja se alargó unos segundos más, mientras Severus, medio aturdido, intentaba mantenerse de pie, con una mano en la cabeza.

"Vamos, por hoy largaos todos, ya terminaré yo de arreglar todo esto" Lily se cruzó de brazos, y esperó a que todos salieran de la cocina.

Alex fue la primera en marcharse, con un escueto "Buenas noches, Nat, buenas noches Lily" y sin ni tan siquiera esperar a Severus, que caminaba con una mano contra la pared.

**O o o O**

Weno, pues hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 8. ¡Espero que os haya gustado mucho a todos! Ya sabéis, dejadme reviews para comentarios, sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa

Además quiero anunciar una cosa... Este fic ha pasado oficialmente ha tener otras dos coautoras a parte de mi : Silver y Mereth. (al principio solo daban ideas pero ahora ha llegado un momento en que ya me escriben trozos enteros de fic, así que creo que se merecen el título :P). Así que ya sabéis, las chorradas que hay aquí no solo son culpa mía xD

Weno, creo que sin nada más que decir pasaremos a los reviews :

**Amsp14 : **Holaa! Pues si, todos se merecían esos castigos, y ahora van a tener que acarrear con lo que les toca... Aunque tal vez la cosa no acabe como McGonnagall tenía planeado... xD ¿Quién sabe? Espero que te siga gustando y hasta el próximo capi!

**Mereth : **Jajajaja cierto, las kejas de siri eran tuyas y la amenaza también... Pero weno, como ya os dije, ya sois coautoras oficiales del fic, así nos ahorramos el recordar quien tiene el copyright de cada cosa, así que no quiero quejas :P

**Silver : **Ale, doncs ya he arreglat aixo del copyright, ya sou coautores :P

**Marce : **Pues si, la liaron demasiado xD Si es que no se les puede dejar solos, están en una edad muy conflictiva... Pero quien sabe? Tal vez salga algo bueno de este castigo... ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Josesita : **Me alegro de que esto consiga hacerte gracia, yo hago lo que puedo xD La verdad es que muchas cosas están escritas en momentos de paranoia total... En fin, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te siga gustando igual!

**Iraty Rowling : **Mmmmm weno, no es que Victor sea un sex-symbol declarado, el título lo tienen los merodeadores, simplemente es un chico que no es feo. Espero que te haya gustado la que lian estos chicos en el castigo... xD ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Tomoyo-potter : **¿Por qué no te suena bien que Sirius y Nat tengan que hacer juntos el trabajo? Pq pueden terminar matándose o porque no te gustan como pareja? De todas formas... ¿Quién sabe? Quizá puedan aprender a llevarse mejor... :P ¡Espero que te siga gustando y hasta el próximo capi!

**Blacklady : **Nada, nada, sin agua caliente xD Así a ver si se dan duchas de agua fría y se les pasan los calentamientos hormonales jajajajajjaa. Espero que te siga gustando y hasta el próximo capi

**VeriBlackPotter : **¡muchísimas gracias por el review! Pues si, estos chicos están descontrolados xD Weno, y respecto a james y a lily... en este capítulo ya sale algo :P Espero que te sirva... Pero durante las vacaciones de navidad les tengo preparada una cosilla para ellos dos :P ¡Sigue leyendo!

**IlmarëRochindil : **Antes que nada permite que te de la bienvenida al fic ¡gracias por empezar a leerlo! Me alegro de que te haga gracia El poner una amiga en Slytherin fue un intento para que el fic fuera algo diferente a los demás de los merodeadores que hay por ahí... En fin, espero que esto te siga gustando. ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs : **Mmmm... ¿De Valencia? Entonces estamos cerca ¿De verdad no parecía española? OO Es la primera vez que me lo dicen... En fin, muchas gracias por el review¡Hasta el próximo!

**Annie Ryddle : **¿Te gusta Victor? Pues no te alejes demasiado a él pq probablemente pronto le rompan el corazon y necesite un poco de consuelo :P Y bueno... No sé si terminarán matandose estos... xD Todo está por ver. ¡Continua leyendo!

**Shen-Tao : **¡Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews! Me alegra que te haga tanta gracia Por lo que dices veo que no te gusta Snape ¿eh:P Que no te oiga Alex decir esto que ojalá muriera él (aunke la mayoría de veces es ella misma que intenta matarle xD Estos Sly son muy raros :P). En fin ¡hasta el próximo capi!

**BlAcK soPHIa : **¿te di una idea para tu fic? Ui, ahora deberia sentirme halagada :P Y si, los chicos van a sufrir mucho! XD ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Helen Black Potter : **Weno, este capítulo ya no estuvo tan tranquilo ¿eh? De momento están vivos, pero claro, el castigo todavía no ha terminado xD Juas. Y weno, según parece ni con amenazas Remus se decide a hacer algo, y la cosa me temo que se va a alargar bastante... En fin¡espero que esto te siga gustando¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**CaRoLiNa T : **Pues si xD Están todos como cabras xD De verdad, a veces me parece que tienen vida propia xD. Y sip, el universo confabula para que Sirius y Nat queden juntos... A ver si ellos ponen un poco de su parte ¿eh:P Y Alex y Sev... Weno, esos si que son un caso aparte xDD ¡Espero que este capítulo tb te haya gustado!

**Kittwen : **Jajajajaja, no, definitivamente McGo no sabe lo que hace encerrando a estos juntos xD Pero weno, de momento el único que ha salido más malparado de todo esto ha sido Sev... Si es que el chico no aprende. Y weno... Nat y Sirius van haciendo pequeños avances parece ¿no? A ver si no van para atrás xD. En fin¡Espero que te siga gustando!

**KaryMalfoyBlack : **¡Muchisimas gracias por el review! De verdad Espero que esto te siga gustando

**Marie Ann : **Sip, tal vez el capi anterior me quedó algo cortito, pero creo que este ya salió más largo :p Ya me dirás que te parece. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

**Blue Dragon : **Ui, muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios! De verdad que a veces no me los merezco... :P ¡Aunque espero que esto te siga gustando!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren : ** Gracias por el review! Espero que te siga pareciendo tan bueno el fic

**SamanthaWoodLupin : **Jajajajaja, veo que te gustó Victor ¿eh? Weno, te voy a contar una cosa... Pronto le van a romper el corazón, así que no te vayas muy lejos pq va a necesitar alguien que le consuele :P Y sip, ahora les tocará ducharse con agua fría, a ver si no les dan esos calentones xDD Y weno... El agua y la espumita tal vez si que han dado un poco de juego... ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez despierten pasiones ocultas xD Jajajaja y sip, a Sev siempre le pasa algo malo, creo que le maltrato demasiado xD Weno, espero que esto del castigo te haya gustado... Pq weno... De algo parece que si ha servido ¿no:P ¡Ya me dirás¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Martha Black : **OO ¿Te leiste todo el fic de un tirón? Debió quedarte el culo cuadrado de estarte tanto rato sentada xDD En fin, muchas gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando!

Weno gente, hasta aquí el capítulo 8. En el 9... Juas pues hace tanto tiempo que lo tengo escrito que ya no me acuerdo de lo que pasa... Dejadme mirar y así os hago un pequeño avance :P ¡Ah si! Tendremos un pequeño accidente con los merodeadores en sus formas de animagos y... Weno, algo más xD ¡Tendréis que leerlo para saber algo más¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas!

P.D Para Nuny-Potter : Todo fue un error que ahora mismo seria algo largo de explicar. Como ves ya está arreglado y vigilaré antentamente que no se vuelva a repetir.

**O o o O**


	9. Parte 1 Animagos con efectos secundarios

Capítulo 9.- Animagos con efectos secundarios 

Esa mañana, Sirius se levantó con un mal presentimiento; sensación que se intensificó cuando vio que estaba solo en la habitación y que tanto la cama de James como la de Peter estaban sin deshacer. Se incorporó quedándose sentado en el colchón, aún medio dormido, intentando adivinar lo que había pasado. Alargó la mano hacía la mesilla de noche y cogió el espejo intercomunicador que compartía con James. No hubo respuesta. Echando maldiciones entre dientes y realmente preocupado por sus amigos, se vistió en un instante y corrió hacia la enfermería; no se sorprendió al encontrar a Remus allí, pero si de ver a Peter en la cama de al lado, royendo sin parar un trozo de queso, y a James dos literas más lejos saboreando lo que parecía ser un poco de hierba de los terrenos del castillo. Los tres miraron a Sirius, pero sólo Remus pareció reconocerle.

"¡Sirius!" exclamó el licántropo "¡Menos mal que has llegado!"

"¿Qué ha pasado, Remus?" preguntó éste al llegar junto a su cama.

"Es algo largo de explicar y no tenemos demasiado tiempo. ¿Sabes si la transformación en animago tiene efectos secundarios cuando se alarga demasiado?"

"Algo leímos al respecto" Sirius se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el pelo "Pero no le prestamos demasiada atención". Echó una mirada a James y a Peter y preguntó "¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron transformados?"

"La verdad, no lo sé, llevábamos toda la noche juntos y estábamos de vuelta a la Casa de los Gritos; yo me quedé allí y ellos regresaron. Cuando los han traído aquí, madame Pomfrey ha dicho algo acerca de que los habían encontrado cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y conociéndolo, no me extrañaría que se encontrara a los chicos cuando intentaban volver al castillo, se encaprichó con ellos y los metió en su cabaña... ". Sirius lanzó un bufido. "Y lo peor de todo es que madame Pomfrey ya no sabe que poción utilizar con ellos. Ninguna funciona. Ha ido a buscar a McGonnagall..."

"Y McGonnagall es animaga y si no tenemos una explicación mejor llegará a la conclusión que somos animagos y estaremos metidos en un buen lío" acabó por él. Ambos se quedaron callados, y el silencio en el que se sumió la estancia sólo se veía interrumpido por los ruiditos que hacía Peter al comer el queso.

"Estamos jodidos" suspiró Remus al final, que lo veía todo perdido "Pero tranquilos, le diré a McGonnagall y a Dumbledore que os hicisteis animagos por mi culpa, que..."

"Remsie, callate" le interrumpió Sirius con una sonrisa de suficiencia "Mi brillante mente tiene un plan. Básicamente necesitamos tiempo para informarnos de cuanto tardan estos efectos en desaparecer ¿no?"

"Sirius, lo único que no tenemos es tiemp..." Remus se calló cuando su amigo levantó una mano para interrumpirle.

"¿Qué tal si yo ahora... digamos que me pongo a ladrar y a correr tras una pelotita de goma? Tengo coartada para ayer por la noche, estuve en el castigo... Podemos decir que algún Slytherin en general, y Snape en particular, se coló en nuestra habitación y dejó mezclado con nuestras jarras de agua alguna poción rara. Tu eres el único no afectado, porque evidentemente no fuiste a dormir a la torre." Sirius hizo una pausa para coger aire y agregó, sonriendo con superioridad "Soy bueno ¿eh?"

"Sigo sin entender a donde nos conduce tu plan."

"Cuando a ti te dejen salir, vas a investigar acerca de estos efectos secundarios, me vienes a informar a mi, y vemos lo que hacemos. Así de paso me salto clases. ¿No es genial?" el moreno parecía encantado con su plan.

Remus no tuvo tiempo a contestar, pues en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería, y Sirius, rápidamente, se puso a cuatro gatas, y empezó a corretear por ahí, imitando a los ladridos de un perro, y haciendo aparecer una pelotita, se la llevaba con la boca a la cama de Lupin, que tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no reírse a carcajadas de lo bien que lo hacía Sirius.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó McGonnagall cuando vio el panorama "¿Qué le pasa al señor Black?"

"No lo sé profesora" contestó Remus "Parece estar en el mismo estado que James y Peter". A las dos mujeres les costó un poco hacer que Sirius se metiera en una de las camas, mientras Remus tuvo que taparse con una sábana para poder reírse un poco.

**O o o O**

Alexiel alzó las cejas cuando vio entrar al comedor a Nat y Dawn. Miró el reloj y alzó aún mas las cejas. ¿Qué hacían esas dos levantadas un sábado a las 9 de la mañana? Se levantó de su mesa y se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Buenos días" dijo sentándose enfrente de ellas. Dos gruñidos fueron la única respuesta, lo que hizo que la Slytherin sonriera ligeramente. Las dos chicas tenían muy mal despertar y a ella le encantaba molestarlas, en realidad era una de sus aficiones. "¿Qué tal¿Qué hacéis levantadas tan temprano un sábado?". Nat ignoró completamente a su amiga mientras se servia el desayuno. En cambio Dawn le lanzó una mirada asesina que habría puesto verde de envidia a más de un Slytherin.

"Piérdete Alex" gruñó Dawn mientras cogía la cuchara.

"Uy si sabe hablar" se burló la Slytherin. Dawn le lanzó una mirada aún peor que la anterior. Si las miradas matasen ella estaría descuartizada en trocitos muy pequeños y sus restos habrían servido de comida a los cuervos.

"Vale me callo" sonrió. Esta era la única hora del día en que ese par de Gryffindors no desentonarían entre la casa de la serpiente. Más que nada porque como intentaran decirles algo, Nat y Dawn les matarían sin ni siquiera parpadear. Alex esperó a que el desayuno empezara a hacer efecto. Nat tardo algo menos, pero Dawn echaba de menos el efecto del te y tardó unos minutos más en perder la cara atontada. Ya se había quejado a McGonnagall diciendo que si quería enterarse de alguna clase antes de las 11 necesitaba te. "¿Y Lily?" preguntó una vez que calculó que las Gryffindor no le arrancarían la cabeza.

"No sé" se encogió de hombros Nat, ya algo mas despierta "Nos ha despertado y ha desaparecido". En ese momento llego la respuesta.

"DAWN! NATALY¿COMO HABEIS PODIDO¡ENCERRARME EN UN ARMARIO DESPUES DE LANZARME UN STUPEFY!" gritó la pelirroja entrando en el comedor.

"¿Hemos hecho eso?" preguntó Nat con cara de sorpresa "No me acuerdo"

"¡SII¡TODO PORQUE OS HE DESPERTADO¡Y…!". La pelirroja dejó de gritar, más que nada porque acababa de quedarse sin voz. Alex y Nat se volvieron hacia Dawn que estaba guardándose la varita en el bolsillo.

"Es demasiado temprano para gritos" gruñó, levantándose de la mesa

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Nat

"A las cocinas" respondió la chica "Si tengo que levantarme a estas horas y aguantar gritos, lo mínimo es que me den cafeína. Cuando se le pasen las ganas de gritar venid a buscarme". Y la chica se marchó, dejando a una Gryffindor furiosa, a otra sonriendo y a una Slytherin mostrando media sonrisa. Si, desde luego a ciertas horas, Dawn casi podía ser una Slytherin. De camino hacía las cocinas, Dawn se cruzó con su hermano, que llevaba una cara de sueño imposible, iba medio despeinado, y caminaba sin ganas hacía su matutino entrenamiento de quidditch.

"¿Tu despierta a estas horas¿El mundo se va a terminar y yo no me he enterado?" se burló Victor.

"No hagas bromas cuando no estás lo suficientemente despierto para pensar, anda" le contestó la chica con un gruñido.

"Ahora en serio¿pudiendo dormir, que haces levantada?" el chico hizo una pausa, como si se lo pensara y añadió "¿Tienes una cita con Lupin?"

"Ya me gustaría, pero claro, el que no me hable es un inconveniente bastante grave para que me pida salir o algo por el estilo. Y si no te importa dejemos el tema que no quiero hablar de él."

"Pues a mi me pareció que lo dejaba medio convencido el otro día..." pensó Victor en voz alta. "¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él de nuevo?"

"¡No! Suficiente hiciste ya. Tu vete a entrenar que es lo tuyo."

"Hasta luego pues" Victor hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y desapareció hacía el vestíbulo del castillo.

En ese mismo instante, en la enfermería, madame Pomfrey dejaba marcharse a Remus. Éste sabía que era muy urgente que fuera a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre esos efectos secundarios en los animagos, pero en esos momentos necesitaba chocolate más que nada en el mundo, así que se dirigió a las cocinas. Se quedó clavado en la puerta cuando vio a Dawn, que era servida con toda clase de atenciones por los elfos, que intentaban traerle mil cosas, mientras ella insistía que sólo quería un te. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la chica se percató de su presencia.

"Hola..." dijo el chico, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Un elfo se le acercó a toda prisa, y él le pidió un poco de chocolate. Dawn se levantó, dispuesta a echarle la bronca por pasar de ella, no hablarle y todo eso, pero al ver el mal aspecto que tenía el chico cambió de opinión.

"Remus... ¿Te encuentras bien¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Estoy bien" contestó escuetamente él, poniéndose visiblemente nervioso "No me ha pasado nada."

"Si claro, y ahora los rasguños aparecen solos ¿verdad?" Dawn se cruzó de brazos y miró con mala cara a Remus "Mira, si no quieres hablar conmigo y contarme lo que te pasa, estupendo, pero deberías ir a ver a madame Pomfrey."

"Mira, ya he ido a ver a madame Pomfrey ¿entendido¡Y deja ya de preocuparte tanto por mí¡No soy un crío de cinco años!"

"Tienes razón, no debería haberte ni dirigido la palabra, como haces tu conmigo. Creo que a veces soy demasiado considerada. Por mi puedes irte a la mierda, Remus."

"No sabes ni la mitad acerca de mi, y si lo supieras si que no me dirigirías la palabra... ¡así que no te hagas ahora la ofendida!". Dawn, sin decir nada, cogió el libro de pociones que tenía a su lado, y le dio a Remus en la cabeza.

"Te advertí que si te ponías tonto lo haría" gruñó ella "Y ahora me has hartado."

"¡Pero a ti que te pasa¿¡Cuál es tu problema?"

"¡Mi problema eres tú!" dijo señalándole

"¡Fantástico!" chilló Remus con rabia. Recogió el chocolate que el elfo le había traído y se dirigió a la salida.

"¡Perfecto!" chilló también Dawn, antes que el chico cerrara tras de si la puerta con un portazo.

Una vez fuera, Remus se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró, consciente que si le quedaba alguna oportunidad con ella, acababa de mandarla al carajo. Había dicho que era un problema para ella... Tras unos instantes de discusión interior, decidió que era mejor así. Se incorporó y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Iba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no vio como Alex y Nat arrastraban a una muda Lily hacía la enfermería, que se debatía por no ir. Cuando madame Pomfrey las vio entrar, suspiró.

"¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo y vais a venir toda la torre de Gryffindor en peso hoy aquí?" ironizó la mujer "¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita Evans?"

"Bueno... alguien le echó un hechizo mudo esta mañana... Se le fue un poco la mano... y vamos, que la voz no vuelve" resumió Nat, intentado no inculpar para nada a Dawn.

"Esperen aquí, voy a por la poción". Fue entonces, mientras esperaban, que vieron el espectáculo. Tres de los merodeadores haciendo el payaso de una forma alarmante.

"Vaya, finalmente el exterior rebela la idiotez interior" comentó Alex. Ante el comentario, los tres chicos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de sus tres compañeras, James y Peter siguieron a su rollo, y Sirius les lanzó un par de ladridos.

"¿No creéis que Black gana mucho como perro?" dijo Nat riéndose por lo bajo. Sirius rió disimuladamente ante el comentario. Tal vez esa chica no fuera tan insensible a sus encantos como quería aparentar... Animado se le acercó, se incorporó y le dio un cariñoso lametón en la mejilla. Ella rió, y siguiéndole el rollo le revolvió el pelo y murmuró un "Buen perro."

"Es Black, no puede mejorar de ninguna forma." contestó la Slytherin tajantemente. "¡Y deja de hacer el tonto con él!". Sirius se alejó de un salto ante el grito. Esa chica siempre le había dado un poco de miedo...

"Bueno, bueno, no hace falta chillar. ¿No ves que no es él mismo ahora? Se cree un perro y tu le has asustado."

"Que pena me da..." gruñó Alex.

"Ahora en serio¿qué les habrá pasado a estos?"

"Hace mucho que no se matan mutuamente con los de mi casa... Así que probablemente sea eso" Alex se encogió de hombros y no le dio más importancia.

Madame Pomfrey regresó en ese instante, trayendo consigo un vaso de contenido verde-azulado. Lily se lo tomó de un trago, poniendo caras. Estaba realmente asqueroso.

"Voy a matar a Dawn" fue lo primero que dijo.

"Genial, ya está completamente curada" rió Nat "Anda vámonos."

**O o o O**

Dawn se sentó al sol. Ya era Noviembre pero al sol del mediodía aun se podía estar. Lily aun no le había perdonado el que le dejara sin voz y que le metieran en el armario. La verdad es que ella no se acordaba de eso último, pero tampoco se acordaba muy bien de cómo había llegado hasta el comedor. A esas horas iba tan dormida que lo hacia todo de forma mecánica. Suspiró mirando al infinito, se había pasado toda la mañana con una traducción de runas y había algo que le seguía sin cuadrar. Claro que lo raro es que se hubiera concentrado con Lily poniéndola verde por lo bajo y Nat murmurando sobre su trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Estaba ensimismada cuando noto que le pasaban un brazo por los hombros.

"¡Ah!" gritó del susto y se giró a ver quien era: "¡Adrian!"

"Buenos días" sonrió el pelirrojo "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Huyendo de Lily" explicó la chica.

"Ah ya" rió Adrian "Menudo espectáculo esta mañana"

"¿Estabas allí?" Dawn se puso colorada y escondió la cara en el pecho del chico "¡Que vergüenza!"

"No te preocupes ha sido como mínimo instructivo" rió el chico abrazándola "Ya se que no debo decirte nada por las mañanas"

"Será mejor" admitió Dawn, separándose. Bueno por lo menos Remus no lo había visto. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él! Era un completo idiota que ni siquiera se merecía esto.

"Estás pensando en él"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Dawn le miró fijamente.

"Porque has puesto cara de '¡otra vez no!'" contestó el Ravenclaw.

"Empiezas a conocerme muy bien" murmuró Dawn

"Pasar tanto tiempo juntos limpiando es lo que tiene" replicó Adrian mientras jugaba con uno de los tirabuzones cobrizos de la chica "Quizás deberías hablar con él"

"Es el quien no quiere hablar conmigo. Antes lo he intentado y no ha salido nada bueno... Hemos terminado discutiendo". bufó la Gryffindor

"Sois un par de cabezotas" negó el chico con la cabeza "Pero tal vez deberías volver a intentarlo sin perder los nervios".

"¿Sois todos los Ravenclaws tan listos, o es que hoy tienes un día bueno?" gruñó Dawn. Adrian le pegó un pequeño tirón del pelo. "Vale, vale" rió la chica "Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada, porque el chico es desesperante¿contento?"

Mientras tanto alguien les había estado observando desde una de las ventanas de la biblioteca. A ese alguien se le había ido rompiendo el corazón viendo como la chica que le gustaba, reía y abrazaba al Ravenclaw pelirrojo. Remus suspiro, lo había fastidiado todo. Y no podía evitar odiar a ese chico con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba celoso.

"El chico no tiene la culpa". La voz hizo que Remus se diera la vuelta. Tras de él estaba Víctor, el hermano de Dawn, mirando hacia fuera con la cara impasible. Era imposible saber que era lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

"¿Cómo?"

"Ya me has oído Lupin" respondió el bateador posando su mirada azul sobre el licántropo "No voy a repetirlo".

"¿Por qué me lo dices?"

"Porque quizás, si aceptas que todo es culpa tuya, te decidas a hacer algo". Victor le miró fijamente, haciendo que Remus se pusiera nervioso "Me da igual lo que decidas, pero deja de jugar con mi hermana. Estas desquiciándola. Así que sea lo que sea, déjaselo claro". Con eso el bateador se giro y marcho sin mirar atrás, pero no sin antes volver a hablar. "Es la segunda vez que te aviso, y te aseguro que no quieres que te lo diga una tercera". Remus trago saliva. Ese chico cuando quería daba miedo. "Ah, Lupin" el licántropo dio un salto, porque estaba seguro que el chico se habría marchado ya. "Cuida tu salud, que tienes mala cara". Remus se volvió a sentar, enfadado, en la silla, e intentó concentrase en la lectura. Un par de horas más tarde, asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la enfermería, para asegurarse que madame Pomfrey no estaba por ahí y tenía vía libre. Suspiró aliviado al encontrarla vacía.

"¡Sirius¡Lo tengo!"

"Genial" el moreno sonrió abiertamente "Porque empezaba a hartarme de hacer el perro."

"Es solo un hechizo muy sencillo". En un momento tuvieron a James y a Peter de vuelta al mundo humano

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó James rascándose la cabeza.

"Lamento decirte que llevas todo el día haciendo el ciervo amigo... Y que Evans te ha visto."

"¡Como?" el chico se planteó la posibilidad de ahogarse con la almohada o algo por el estilo.

"Tranquilo, Prongs. A mi Watters me ha visto haciendo el perro y me ha encontrado adorable, así que tal vez Evans también haya pensado algo así."

"Creo que estoy empachado de queso..." fue todo lo que dijo Peter "Voy a vomitar."

"Anda, Remsie, ve a avisar a madame Pomfrey y larguémonos de aquí." dijo Sirius.

**O o o O**

La noche del sábado llegó rápidamente. Había sido un día tan ajetreado que todos tuvieron la sensación de que había pasado demasiado rápidamente. Estaban terminando de cenar cuando Alex confesó a las chicas su intención de pedirle disculpas a Severus por el platazo que le arreó en la cabeza. Lily dejó caer su cuchara en el plato.

"¡Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Alex?" dramatizó "¡Tu nunca pides disculpas!"

"Ya lo sé, pero tal vez ayer se me fuera un poco la mano... ¡Joder que casi lo dejo inconsciente!". Al final, las chicas aceptaron los argumentos de la Slytherin y le permitieron irse a buscar a Snape en la mesa de las serpientes. "Oye Severus... Tengo que hablar contigo de... una cosa. Es importante. ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?". El chico la miró con cierto recelo, pero asintió en silencio, se levantó y ambos salieron del Gran Comedor.

Andaban tan ensimismados en sus cosas que ni tan siquiera se dieron cuenta que estaban en una de las alas prohibidas del castillo, así que cuando oyeron que Filch se acercaba por el otro lado, tuvieron que meterse en la primera habitación que encontraron. Cerraron apresuradamente la puerta tras de si. Estuvieron a un tris de que Filch los pillara.

"Más te vale que lo que tienes que decirme sea importante, no me haría especial gracia tener otro castigo además del que actualmente estamos disfrutando" comentó Snape con ironía.

Alex miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna excusa para eludir su conversación. Sabía que tenía una explicación que darle... Pero cuanto más retrasara el momento mejor.

"¡Mira!" exclamó ella, señalando un magnifico piano de cola que estaba en el centro de la estancia "Es una preciosidad".

"Alexiel..." le advirtió él, notando que ella iba a cambiar de tema. Aunque la Slytherin no hizo caso del aviso. Se sentó en el banquillo y abrió la tapa.

"¿Sabes? Sé tocar un poco" reconoció ella, recordando las clases que había dado con su madre de pequeña, llevó su mano derecha al teclado y comenzó a tocar una simple canción de niños de tan sólo unos segundos de duración. Severus rió.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella. Alex frunció el ceño.

"Y supongo que tu puedes hacerlo mucho mejor...". Él se encogió de hombros.

"Sé un par de notas" dijo, y sin darle tiempo ni a reaccionar, comenzó a tocar una compleja pieza musical utilizando ambas manos. Alex se sorprendió a sobremanera al tiempo que seguía las manos del muchacho, que se movían a una velocidad increíble por encima del teclado. Era una canción preciosa. Severus terminó de tocar y miró a Alex sonriente. Ella lo contempló con la boca abierta.

"¿'Sé un par de notas'?" preguntó falsamente indignada "¿Me has dejado hacer el ridículo cuando tu eres todo un Mozart?". Severus rió.

"No pude evitarlo...". Los dos se quedaron en silencio, y ella decidió no posponer el tema por más rato.

"Oye Severus... Siento mucho lo de ayer... Ya sabes, el golpe con el plato. A veces pierdo la paciencia demasiado rápido" dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

"No pasa nada" él esbozó una sonrisa "A mi también se me va la mano metiéndome contigo. Pero es que me da rabia que vayas con esa gente, y la defiendas..."

"Que tu no soportes a los Gryffindor no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo, y..."

"No digo que tu tengas que hacer lo mismo" Severus se revolvió en el banquillo del piano "Sólo digo que esa gente puede llegar a ser un peligro público, y cuanto más lejos estés de ellos, mejor."

"No digas tonterías, Severus. Porque ellos te hayan estado molestando durante siete años con sus estúpidas bromas no significa que sean un peligro público..."

"Tengo mis razones tengo para decir lo que digo... Aunque prefiero no hablar de ello" contestó tajantemente él.

"Ya claro... ¿Qué se supone que debo creer¿Qué no confías lo suficiente en mí para contarlo¿O que realmente no tienes un motivo de peso e intentas eludir la respuesta? Medita lo que vayas a contestarme porque posiblemente estés tentando mi delicada paciencia" amenazó ella. Severus se quedó en silencio, sin contestar nada. La chica pareció comprender el mensaje. "Está bien" Alex se levantó del banquillo del piano "Las bromas de niños que te gastan Potter y sus amigos te afectan más de la cuenta y yo no pienso continuar malgastando mi tiempo aquí contigo". Cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, la voz de Severus le llegó claramente.

"No tienes ni idea ¿Seguirías defendiendo a los Gryffindor si te digo que Lupin es un licántropo y que él con ayuda de Black intentó matarme el año pasado?"

Alex se quedó literalmente de piedra. ¡Lupin un licántropo¿¡Había intentado matar a Severus? En su estado de pura sorpresa sólo pudo pensar en una cosa... ¡Tenía que contárselo a Dawn!

O o o O 

Ale, aquí lo teneis. Soy consciente de que en este capi se me fue mucho la olla xD La idea de los efectos secundarios de las transformaciones no fue mía, me la dio cari-chan en una de nuestras profundas charlas sobre los merodeadores via messenger xD Así que le doy el copyright a ella, yo solo me he limitado a extenderla y pasarla a papel :P

Y weno.. Ya casi para terminar con esto, he pensado que para que no os canseis de mi, voy a compartir los comentarios con mis coautoras. En este capi, por eso, Mereth no va a poder escribir nada porque la tenemos desaparecida. Por lo que os dejo con Silver :P

Silver: Hum… HOLA! Me hace mucha ilusión que Nar me deje poner un comentario en el fic! Acias wapisima! Mua! Y… esto… ahora que digo? Bueno, os cuento, yo soy la que caracteriza a Alex, así que prácticamente todo lo que hace o deja de hacer ella, es por mi culpa XD. Que mas? Bueno, tbn me encargo de Sev. Si, soy la Slytherin! Y muy orgullosa de ello que estoy! Ah! Si, tbn soy la Plotista, o sea, la que hace plots (argumentos), cuando Nariko, Mereth y yo nos juntamos esas noches de viernes y sábado en el msn para charlar sobre el fic, ellas cuentan lo que creen que debe pasar, y luego yo, suelo unir las historias o escenas varias, con las que tenemos más problemas. Me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo! Ah! Y tbn soy la beta, así que cualquier error, es culpa mía. Kiss!

Bien, y llegados a este punto... Ya va siendo hora que empiece a contestar los reviews. :P

**Mereth : **¿Sabes? Creo que siempre eres la primera xD (aunke como andas desaparecida creo que esta vez no podrá ser) ¿En serio Remus te da pena? Si es que en el fondo eres una blanda :P ¿Sirius un obseso sexual? Sip xD no es ninguna novedad xD ¿Pero a que es una monada? En fin te dejo que se me va la olla a mi tb hoy.

**Silver : **Jajajaa wenu, us donu la raó, en Rems té un punt d desesperant xD I no et preocupis... Saps que trec en Dumbi no+ l'impresicindible :P

**Silence-messiah : **Tranquila xD Yo no me tiro meses sin actualizar, sigo una rutina de cada quince días un capítulo nuevo :P Y como hace quince días del último... Aquí está de nuevo otro. ¿Remus morir de depresión cronica? Hummmm... El problema es que no puedo matarle, pq luego miles de fans enloquecidas me matarán a mi xD O sea que solo le sumiré en la más profunda depresión :P Y si, Snape está ganando puntos para terminar con un traumatisma craneal xD Y... ¡Ves a Sirius casado? Oo eso si es una novedad pq así no lo veo ni yo xD Y lemon... No creo que lo haya... Al menos no publicado (cosa que no quiere decir que no esté escrito) Basicamente pq al publicarlo el fic corre el riesgo de ser borrado. Si lo escribo te aviso y si quieres te lo mando :P ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**IlmarëRochindil : **Espero que te salieran bien los examenes finales y que esto consiga arrancarte alguna que otra carcajada para que puedas olvidarte del asco de realidad :P Yo hago todo lo que puedo para intentar que haga un mínimo de gracia. Me alegro que Sirius y Nat te hagan gracia xD A mi empiezan a desesperarme xD Tendré que hacer algo con ellos pronto :P En fin, gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capi!

**CaRoLiNa T : **Pues... Es que si todos se declararan con todos a la primera, esto ya no tendría la más mínima gracia ¿no crees? XD Y weno, tu tranquila que ya todos van haciendo sus pasitos para admitir las cosas... Aunque a algunos les cueste más que a otros. ¡Gracias por el review¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Annie Ryddle : **Ui... Veo que no te gusta demasiado Sev xD Que no te oiga cierta Sly diciendo esto, pq no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar xD Y weno... hacer sufrir a Remus creo que va a ser inevitable, al igual que hacer sufrir a Dawn... Esta pareja está condenada a sufrir al menos durante los próximos... 5 capítulos por lo menos xD En fin, espero que te siga gustando y hasta el proximo!

**Nuny-potter : **Tranquila. Eso si fue un error, pero tenías tu derecho a decir lo que quisieras :P Ya te dije que vigilaria que no se repitiera y eso haré. No hay nada que disculpar, de verdad. Gracias por decir que el fic te gusta. ¡Espero que continues leyendo!

**Blacklady : **Jajajaja sip, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que Sirius es una monada. ¿Se nota que es por el ke más debilidad siento? XD Y ten paciencia con Alex xD No te desesperes con ella :P ¡Sigue leyendo!

**Sara Fenix Black : **Jajaja sip, lo de Nat intentando animar a Sirius fue un intento de que las cosas avancen un poco entre ese par. En el fondo la chica se deshace con él, aunke no kiera admitirlo. Y sip, la declaración de James tb es d mis trozos favoritos del capi anterior :P ¡Gracias por los comentarios¡Hasta pronto y espero que esto te siga gustando!

**Mayu : **Sip, tienes toda la razón xD Se me olvidó que me habías dejado el review por telefono. Es que mi memoria es muy mala. Y nop, el plato no se rompió pq por orden de Sil eran platos de metal. Y sip, el comentario de Siri de los hipogrifos... Fue algo así de 'o lo pongo o exploto' xD En fin ya nus veremos. Ya te enviaré eso beteado que ya voy por la mitad!

**Kate : **Mmmmm... Bueno si xD Alex es muy bruta... Y Sev aguanta pq es masoca, claramente... O eso o la chica le gusta mucho y está coladisimo :P ¡Espero que te siga gustando!

**Em-Brown : **Holas¿Es la primera vez que dejas review no? Pues antes que nada te doy la bienvenida oficial al fic y te doy las gracias por empezar a dejar reviews ¿A que James está monisimo en su faceta tierna? Yo tb lo creo! Casi me lo como xD Y tranquila, que Sirius y Nat ya no van a aguantar mucho más toda esa tensión sexual que se está generando a su alrededor. :P Tu sigue leyendo y verás :P En fin ¡hasta el proximo!

**Helen Black Potter : **Nop, como puedes ver al final Sirius no pudo acompañar a los chicos en la luna llena... Y suerte que no lo hizo pq podria haberse liado buena sino... En fin, espero que sigas leyendo y hasta el próximo capi!

**Kittyen : **Bueno... Ya ves que Dawn está a un pasito de enterarse de todo, así que solo tienes que esperar hasta el próximo capi! Y bueno... kedarán juntos... depende de las reacciones de ambos. Acuerdate que a mi me gusta mucho liar las cosas, y no se lo voy a poner facil :P Y sip, también fueron pequeños avances entre Lily-James y Sirius-Nat. A ver si se espavilan que se me amuerman! Y weno... Alex es un poco desesperante si, tienes que tenerle paciencia :P ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**Marce : **Hummm... Que Remus se arregle con Dawn? Uff no pides tu nada xD Creo que os voy a hacer esperar un poco para eso xD Si, soy malisima, lo sé :P ¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!

**Marie Ann : **La declaración de James le quita romanticismo al fic? OO Este comentario si que no me lo esperaba xD Yo que creí que me había quedado demasiado pastelorro... Bueno en fin, ya ves que tampoco sirvió de gran cosa... de momento. Juas juas. Tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber lo que viene. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

**BlAck soPHIa : **Jajaja todas os habéis quedado encantadas con lo mono que se puso James en el capítulo anterior. Tendré que sacarle la vena tierna más a menudo :P Y sorry por no poder actualizar más deprisa, esk la universidad me quita mucho tiempo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Amsp14 : **¡Me alegra de que te haya gustado tanto el capi anterior! Espero que este te guste igual. Sip, definitivamente para Remus pintan muy mal las cosas... Pobrecito, creo que le trato demasiado mal xD Y bueno... Sirius se pasa un poco con Nat si, pero ella no le dice nada pq en el fondo le gusta demasiado el chico... (o esa es mi interpretación, luego ellos, como tienen vida propia, harán lo que quieran). Y weno... La gorda entre Dawn y Remus se va a armar d todos modos cuando ella se entere de su secreto :P Bueno, espero que te siga gustando y hasta el próximo capi!

**SamanthaWoodLupin : **Okok, cuando tenga a un Victor deprimido d muerte te lo envuelvo para regalo y te lo mando, me lo apunto y así no me olvido :P ¿Quien consolará a Remus...? Pues no sé xD Está por ver :P Tb te prestas voluntaria? Esk ¿sabeS? Creo que si alguna chica se acerca a más de dos kilometros de él, Dawn mata... Tu misma, si quieres correr el riesgo. Jajajajaja. En fin ¡hasta pronto!

**Elanta : **Jajajaja, sip, el venazo tierno d James ha causado furor, tendré que sacarlo a la luz más a menudo. ¿Te gusta mi Sirius? Jajajaja a mi tb me pierde su caracter xD Es superior a mi. La otra noche soñé con él xD Ya te contaré si te encuentro por el messenger pq la cosa es un poco subida de tono para contarlo por aki xDDD Espero que este capi tb consiga hacerte olvidar un poco del estrés. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Shen-Tao : **Jajajaja es verdad, esta vez Nat ha aguantado con toda la ropa puesta en presencia de Sirius. Eso si es una novedad ¿eh? Y trankila, que lo de Dawn y Remus va para largo... ¡terminarán haciendote desesperar¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Maria Grenger : **Jajajaja sip, quien sabe si con el platazo a Sevy se le ponen las neuronas en su sitio. Eso espero, pq si no va a recibir muchos más por parte de Alex! XD ¡Gracias por el review!

**Iraty Rowling : **Tranquila, pronto empezarán a liarse las parejitas :P No queda demasiado ya. ¡Gracias por el review¡Hasta el próximo!

**Paulygranger : **Mmmmm... Ya se verá si Dawn será comprensiva cuando se entere de lo de Remus... En el próximo capi se verá. ¡Prometido! Y si, Sirius es un caso totalmente a parte xD Es Sirius y no hay más que hablar xD. ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Sumire-chan : **¡Gracias por el review! No sufras que lo de Remus ya ves que está a un paso de saberse. De momento ya lo sabe Alex.. ¡Espero que te siga gustando!

**IrEpElIyElLoWiNxUeVaNs : **Yo soy de cerca de Barcelona, en Catalunya. Espero que el fic te siga gustando!

**Alessandramalfoy : **¡Gracias por el review! Y deja que te de la bienvenida al fic. Espero encontrar muchos más reviews tuyos¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Alenkb : **Tranquila, Sirius ya tendrá muchas más oportunidades para ir con Remsie. ¿Soy original? Vaya gracias xD Yo hago lo que puedo. ¡Gracias por el review y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Bueno gente... ¡Todos contestados! Y ahora por no perder la tradición un avance de lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo... : Habrá partido de quidditch, habrá besos entre dos de las parejas... (si no recuerdo mal), a ver, apuestas sobre quienes serán? Y... Bueno, alguna que otra escena tierna para no perder la costumbre. Y también paridas varias, por supuesto. ¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas!

**O o o O**


	10. Parte 1 El secreto de Remus

Capítulo 10.- El secreto de Remus 

"¡Vamos¡Venga¡Arriba dormilonas¡Que hoy toca quidditch!" alborotó Lily abriendo de golpe las cortinas y permitiendo que el sol entrara de golpe en la habitación. Al parecer ya se había olvidado que haciendo esto ponía su vida en peligro. Le contestaron un par de gruñidos desde debajo del revoltijo de sábanas. "¡Vamos a darle una paliza a Ravenclaw! Vamos Nat¿No quieres ver a Jack jugar?". Otro gruñido ininteligible le contestó.

"Luego te quejarás si te volvemos a encerrar en el armario" murmuró la voz de Dawn, amortiguada por la almohada debajo de la cual había metido la cabeza.

"Vuestro mal humor matutino no llega hasta estos límites cuando hay partido" argumentó la pelirroja con buen humor. "¡Venga arriba!" de un tirón les apartó las mantas de encima.

"Podría matarte por esto..." murmuró Nat "No tienes ni idea de lo que jode". Echándole una mirada fulminante a su amiga, Nat se levantó, y con un portazo se encerró en el baño. Lily sonrió. Conocía demasiado bien a sus amigas, para no tomarse en serio ni sus comentarios, ni lo que hacían de buena mañana... A no ser que se pasaran excesivamente... Una hora más tarde, las tres consiguieron estar listas para bajar a desayunar. En el Gran Comedor se respiraba el aire de nerviosismo que siempre precedía a los partidos... Sobretodo en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor que eran los enfrentados ese día.

"Por culpa de este partido vas a acabar con tus intestinos en el cuello..." murmuró Nat.

"No veo la relación de mis intestinos, mi cuello y el quidditch" rió Lily, pensando que era otra de las muchas paridas que contaba su amiga cuando aún no estaba despierta.

"Me has despertado, si me has despertado no duermo, si no duermo vivo cabreada el resto del día, como no puedo ir en plan ogro por la vida, descargaré mi ira sobre la persona que me ha despertado, que da la casualidad que es una tal Lily, aunque soy buena, y como veo que vas faltada de bisuteria te haré un bonito collar con tus intestinos y..."

"¡Buenos días!" Víctor llegó ya con su uniforme de quidditch y se sentó al lado de su hermana. Nataly que estaba muy ocupada explicando como iba a sacar las vísceras del cuerpo de su amiga, hizo un gesto de disgusto al verse interrumpida, y sólo soltó un escueto 'Hola'.

"¿Que tal están los ánimos para el partido?" preguntó Lily intentando ser sociable por las tres.

"James dice que lo tenemos ganado" Víctor se encogió de hombros "pero yo no puedo evitar el ponerme nervioso..."

"Venga bobo, si todos sois geniales" la pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla para intentar tranquilizarlo.

"Yo también quiero beso" Lily dio un respingo en su sitio. Ni tan siquiera había visto llegar a los merodeadores, que estaban sentados al otro lado de la mesa. Había sido James el que había hablado, con el tono típico de un crío de cinco años que pide un caramelo.

"Pídeselo a tu club de fans" pero no sonaba a reproche, sino a coqueteo, cosa que hizo reaccionar de inmediato a Dawn y a Nat.

"Yo quiero uno tuyo, y tu no estás en mi club de fans por desgracia" insistió el capitán del equipo.

"Tendrás que ganar para eso" le sonrió pero no tuvo tiempo a más, pues Lily se vio arrastrada fuera del Gran Comedor por sus amigas.

"¡Pero a ti que te pasa¿A dónde se ha ido tu cerebro¡Por si no lo has visto era Potter ese con el que estabas coqueteando!" exclamó Nat, como si acabara de presenciar el fin del mundo.

"Creo que mi vista alcanza para distinguir eso" ironizó la pelirroja "Y perdona que te diga pero tu no eres quien para reprocharme nada... ¿O te tengo que recordar que tu hiciste lo mismo con Black la otra noche, salpicándolo con el agua?". Nat prefirió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario acerca de lo ocurrido esa noche, pues ni ella misma entendía lo que le había pasado... En su interior se justificaba, como un ataque de enajenación de personalidad transitoria causada por el aburrimiento extremo.

"Vamos a ver, escuchadme y escuchadme bien las dos" habló Dawn, que parecía haber despertado definitivamente "Vosotras vais por muy mal camino con estos chicos... Escuchad a una que ya está metida en el mal camino hasta el cuello: los merodeadores son malos para la salud... ¡Miradme a mi que me estoy volviendo más loca de lo que estaba!"

"Creo que será beneficioso para todas dejar el tema de los merodeadores" razonó Nat "Vayamos a nuestro cuarto y cojamos las bufandas para ánimos a los nuestros."

Por poco no se cruzaron con Alex, que en ese momento subía con paso decidido el Gran Comedor. Iba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera vio a Severus, que en la mesa de Slytherin levantó la cabeza cuando ella entro, esperando un saludo... que nunca llegó. La chica fue directa a sentarse al lado de Victor, que seguía desayunando.

"¿Has visto a las chicas?" le preguntó tras darle los buenos días.

"Bueno, supongo que han ido a lavarle el cerebro a Lily porque le ha prometido un beso a James si ganaban el partido... Y luego irán al estadio creo..." contestó el chico intentando modular su tono de voz para que pareciera grave y maduro.

"Ah... Que hoy hay quidditch, es verdad" musitó la chica, que no lo recordaba. "Bueno, ya las veré después. ¿Te importa que desayune aquí contigo?". Victor negó con la cabeza, quizá demasiado deprisa, y Alex empezó a servirse el desayuno. En la mesa de Slytherin, cierto chico estaba experimentando las sacudidas que los celos le producían en el estómago...

En otro lado del comedor, James y Sirius se alimentaban abundantemente de la comida del desayuno más un extra que habían ido a "pedir prestado" a las cocinas. Tenían que estar en forma para el partido. Remus y Peter les infundían ánimos, pero sólo moderadamente para no acrecentar su ya de por si incrementado ego.

"Oye Sirius... Tengo una duda" dijo Peter entonces.

"Dispara" contestó Black.

"¿Por qué no has salido con ninguna chica desde principio de curso?". Peter, sorprendentemente, había dado en el clavo. Sirius mismo se venía haciendo la misma pregunta desde hacía un tiempo, y no llegaba a ninguna conclusión en claro. Simplemente las otras chicas ya no le atraían... Al menos no todas... Pero sacudió la cabeza y le dio a su rechoncho amigo la misma explicación que él mismo se daba siempre.

"Es el invierno, que no se presta a romanticismos, citas y pastelosidades varias" contestó con una voz mucho más segura de lo que se sentía él en realidad con respecto a sus propios sentimientos. Aunque con esa respuesta sólo se ganó unas miradas inquisitivas por parte de James y Remus...

**O o o O**

Las gradas del campo de quidditch hervían de actividad. Medio Hogwarts estaba allí, y los que más alborotaban eran los Gryffindors. Su equipo iba ganando con una clara ventaja. Dawn y Nat estaban de pie en la grada, gritando como posesas, animando a los de su casa. Cada vez que marcaban, se abrazaban y empezaban a dar saltos. Lily estaba tras de ellas, sentada, en silencio, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Todavía estaba intentando entender porque diablos le había prometido un beso a Potter... ¡Por Merlín¿Qué mosca le había picado? Ni ella misma lo entendía.

Potter... James... ¿Por qué conseguía turbarla tanto? Vale, le había dado un beso, pero sólo era un beso y ya está. ¡Y hacía mil años, en el baño de prefectos! Se golpeó la frente. ¿Pero a que había venido eso de prometerle un beso si ganaban? A estas alturas del partido ya veía claro que no tendría elección...

"¿A que viene esa cara?" Dawn, cansada de tanto saltar y chillar, se había sentado a su lado y apoyó su barbilla en las rodillas mientras miraba el partido.

"Tengo sueño". – inventó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Tu sueño? Pero si eres la persona más asquerosamente hiperactiva de buena mañana que conozco" la pelirroja abrió la boca para quejarse "pero da igual, ya nos lo contarás lo que te preocupa cuando quieras".

Lily suspiró. La verdad es que se lo quería contar todo a sus amigas, pero no en ese momento. Que una de las personas que menos apreciaba en el planeta y probablemente en el universo lograra hacerle perder el norte no era algo fácil de explicar.

"¡Black, a esa bludger le hubiera dado hasta un viejo ciego y con artritis!" el grito de Nat distrajo la atención de las dos chicas, que rieron ante la frase. Era algo curioso como la chica, en vez de animar a su novio, animaba a Black, Potter y compañía.- "¡Potter, si no aceleras, con esa velocidad, como no persigas caracoles en el desierto, no te veo mucho futuro!"

"A este paso te quedas afónica, Nat" rió la pelirroja, pero su amiga hizo caso omiso del comentario y continuó berreando. En ese momento, Jack, que era guardián en Ravenclaw, paró un tiro espectacular de uno de los cazadores de Gryffindor.

"¡Oh¡Vamos Jack¿Qué más te da que te metan otro¡Total no vais a ganar¡Aparta de ahí hombre!" gritó Nataly, que estaba de pie en las graderías.

En ese instante, como si la hubiera oído, Sirius golpeó una bludger que fue directa al guardián de Ravenclaw, que cayó al suelo en picado. Nadie tuvo tiempo de preocuparse demasiado, pues James Potter empezó a descender rápidamente... Había visto la snitch, y no tardó en atraparla, otorgándole así, a Gryffindor, una victoria aplastante.

Las celebraciones entre los de la casa de los leones se alargaron bastante, hasta que la gente empezó a volver al castillo. Lily, misteriosa, se disculpó de sus amigas, y Nat dijo que iría a ver que tal se encontraba Jack, pero no estaba preocupada pues lo había visto levantarse por su propio pie y dirigirse al vestidor.

Cerca de allí, James andaba cabizbajo hacía el vestuario. No la había encontrado, y pensó disgustado que ya se habría ido al castillo. Decepcionado se fue al vestuario, pero estaba allí, apoyada contra la puerta y sonriendo.

"Pensaba que te ibas a olvidar..." dijo al tiempo que Lily se acercaba.

"Ya ves que no" Lily sonrió y James posó la escoba sobre el suelo "Creo que te debo un beso"

"Tienes razón" asintió James "Una promesa es una promesa"

Lily se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla : - "deuda saldada". James frunció el ceño.

"¿Ya está? Eso ha sido una birría, exijo otro como este por lo menos"

Lily puso cara de falsa resignación y se acercó de nuevo, pero el chico giró la cara y Lily le besó en los labios.

Se separó lentamente de él y entonces abrió los ojos. De repente el cosquilleo en la barriga y los temblores cobraron sentido: quería a Potter y eso era un error. Pensaba que los hormigueos y el pulso acelerado del otro beso se debía a que fue un beso de impresión, fabuloso... Pero en ese instante había sentido su corazón latir con fuerza y ése no había sido un beso espectacular, sino un suave roce de labios. Se acabó de separar bruscamente.

"Ahora sí que me voy".

"¿Porque?" protestó James.

"Tengo cosas que hacer" contestó ella escuetamente. "Ya nos veremos". En realidad, necesitaba tiempo reflexionar acerca de sus propios sentimientos... Quizá sería mejor no subir a la Torre de Gryffindor esa noche, al menos hasta que la fiesta clandestina que seguro que montarían para celebrar la victoria hubiese terminado.

**O o o O**

Dawn se dejó caer en un asiento en el Gran Comedor dispuesta a esperar allí a sus amigas, a esa hora el sitio estaba casi vacío. Estaba contenta por la victoria, pero había algo que le impedía celebrarlo con el resto de la gente... Y ese algo acababa de entrar en el comedor en ese momento.

Remus pasó por su lado, sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ambos apartaron la cara casi al mismo tiempo. Dawn se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de cabreada, por si acaso al merodeador se le ocurría darle un vistazo. Pero pronto se vio interrumpida por Alex, que llegó apresuradamente.

"¡Dawn¡Menos mal que te encuentro! Te he visto desde fuera y..." la Slytherin hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas "Necesito hablar contigo... Es urgente". Dawn abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"No quiero andarme con rodeos..." –suspiró. Miró alrededor, asegurándose que nadie la oía y entonces lo dejó caer. "Lupin es un licántropo."

"Anda ya" rió Dawn "No hace falta que te inventes cosas raras para que deje de romperme la cabeza pensando en este chico; paso de él, así que tranquila". Pero al ver la cara de Alex supo de algún modo que era verdad... "¿Un... un licántropo?" preguntó con un susurro, y no pudo evitar dar un fugaz vistazo a donde estaba él. Pero al verlo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del comedor, con aire ausente, se acordó de lo que le había dicho la última vez que habían hablando: _'No sabes ni la mitad acerca de mi, y si lo supieras si que no me dirigirías la palabra... ¡así que no te hagas ahora la ofendida!'_ "Así que era por eso..." acabó murmurando.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Alex, que no había alcanzado a oírla.

"¿Quién te lo ha dicho¿Estás segura que es verdad?" Dawn tenía que asegurarse, antes de ir a hablar con él.

"Me lo dijo Severus... Y si, estoy segura que es verdad" confesó Alex en un susurro. Era consciente que el chico le había pedido que no se lo contara a nadie pero decidió que la seguridad de su amiga estaba por encima de eso.

"Bien... Fantástico. Ahora vuelvo". Dawn se levantó y con paso decidido se acercó hasta donde estaba Remus. "Eres un completo gilipollas" soltó entonces. El chico se giró, y se levantó para quedar cara a cara con ella.

"Mira, ya estoy harto de que me insultes sin motivo. ¿Te he dicho algo yo ahora?" contestó Remus bruscamente.

"¡Tu estás harto?" exclamó ella "¡Tu¿¡Entonces como debería estar yo Remus?"

"¿Pero que...?" Remus estaba sorprendido. Se preguntaba que le pasaba a la chica ahora... Y también un poco incomodo, porque aunque había poca gente en el Gran Comedor todos los estaban mirando.

"Sé tu 'gran' secreto" dijo ella poniendo ironía en la palabra gran "¡Si, no me pongas esta cara Remus!". Él se removió incomodo, pero tragó saliva y habló.

"¿Mi secreto? No sé de qué hablas. Yo no tengo ningún 'gran' secreto". Eso cabreó aún más de lo que estaba a la chica, que cogiendo a Remus del brazo, quizá con demasiada fuerza, literalmente lo arrastró fuera del Gran Comedor. Una vez en el vestíbulo, se aseguró que no había nadie que pudiera oírlos y entonces explotó.

"¿COMO TIENES LOS COJONES DE DECIRME QUE NO TIENES NINGUN MALDITO SECRETO! SÉ QUE ERES UN LICÁNTROPO REMUS¡Y NO INTENTES NEGÁRMELO OTRA VEZ!" Dawn suspiró y trató de calmarse un poco, más que nada porqué no quería que nadie oyera lo que tenía que decirle "Sólo una pregunta... ¿Era por eso¿Era por esa tamaña gilipollez que me has estado volviendo loca con lo de "ahora si, ahora no"?". El chico bajo la cabeza, y con eso respondió a la pregunta de ella.

"No quería hacerte daño... Ni perderte cuando te lo contara."

"¡Pues felicidades porque no has logrado ninguna de las dos cosas!" exclamó ella "Y muchas gracias por dejar que yo decidiera la importancia que le daba a esto... ¿En serio te crees que me hubiera importado? Quizá me hubiera sorprendido y me hubiera costado aceptarlo..." Dawn se interrumpió "¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que no pienso perder el tiempo más contigo."

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?" preguntó Remus. Pero ella ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle, y se marchó sin siquiera mirar atrás. Decidió que quería estar sola, y en la Torre de Gryffindor no iba a conseguirlo...

Remus se quedó pensativo... Cuando él había entrado en el Gran Comedor, Dawn no le había dicho nada... ¿Debía suponer entonces que se había enterado en los últimos diez minutos y estando en el comedor? Pero... Solamente había hablado con su amiga de Slytherin y... Entonces lo vio claro. Empezó a deambular por el vestíbulo, sin tener muy claro hacía donde se dirigía. Iba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que ni tan siquiera vio que se cruzaba con James, que regresaba del campo de quidditch con la escoba en el hombro y una sonrisa soñadora.

"¡Eh Moony!" llamó a su amigo. Pero la sonrisa se le borró instantáneamente cuando vio la cara que traía. "¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Ella lo sabe" contestó simplemente él, y a James no le hizo falta más que eso para saber a que se refería.

"¿Cómo que lo sabe, Remus¿Cómo se ha enterado?" James frunció el ceño.

"Creo que ha sido Snape" ante la mención, James arrugó aún más la frente "Supongo que se lo ha dicho a Laasser y ella a Dawn...". Remus soltó un suspiro.

"¿Me estás diciendo que ha sido culpa de Snivellus¡Pero a ese tío que coño le pasa¡Cuando pasó todo aquello el año pasado Dumbledore le dijo que no le contara nada de ti a nadie!" exclamó el merodeador, que parecía furioso.

"Aún debe guardarme rencor porque pensó que yo participé en todo aquello..."

"¡Aún así no tenía derecho a decir nada! Voy a ir a hablar con él"

"¡No James! No hace falta que..." pero su amigo ya no le escuchaba, y se dispuso a recorrer todo el castillo en busca de Snape, con Remus pegado a sus talones. No tuvo que buscar demasiado para dar con él, pues el chico se dirigía al Gran Comedor para comer. El moreno lo cogió bruscamente por un brazo, retorciéndoselo detrás de la espalda y lo arrastró hasta una clase vacía.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Potter?" escupió él, con ira contenida en la voz.

"Eres despreciable Snape" contestó James "¡Como te has atrevido siquiera a contar a alguien que Remus es un licántropo! Te dije que más allá de lo que Dumbledore te obligó a prometer, si algún día lo contabas yo mismo iba a acabar contigo ¿Recuerdas?"

"James... En serio... déjalo..."

"Cállate Remus, tu déjame a mi" le cortó James.

"Eres tu el que tendría que callarse Potter ¿no ves que eres patético? Defendiendo a un hombre-lobo". Ante esas palabras James reaccionó deprisa: arrinconó a Snape contra la pared y le apuntó con la varita directa al corazón.

"Cállate Snivellus" puso énfasis en el mote "No me des motivos para acabar contigo ahora mismo, porque ganas no me faltan". Apretando la varita hasta ver un destello de dolor en los ojos de Severus, James volvió a hablar. "Y bien Snivellus. ¿Por que hablaste¿Te crees tan superior al resto que puedes incumplir una promesa hecha al director?"

"Mis razones no son asunto tuyo, Potter" siseó el chico, sin acobardarse por la cercanía del Gryffindor, ni la amenaza con la varita. "Pero ya que lo preguntas, intentaba proteger a alguien que lo merece de un monstruo como él".

"¿Y se puede saber a quien?" dijo James prácticamente escupiéndole. Pero Remus parecía haber entendido el mensaje implícito en las palabras de Severus.

"Déjalo" susurró, James no se movió "¡HE DICHO QUE LE DEJES!". Ante el grito, Potter bajó la varita y miró a su amigo arqueando una ceja. Remus no solía gritar ni perder los nervios nunca.

"Pero Remus..."

"Esto no me ayudará a recuperarla ¿entiendes? Al contrario, si le hacemos algo sólo servirá para empeorar las cosas... Y prefiero dejar las cosas como están" el chico hizo una pausa, para luego acercarse muy lentamente a Snape y susurrar, con la voz más cargada de odio que nadie había llegado a oír jamás al más tranquilo de los merodeadores "Pero si me vuelves a llamar monstruo voy a ser yo el que acabe contigo, Snape". Dicho esto, Remus salió de la clase, y James le siguió, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada fulminante a Severus.

**O o o O**

Nat entró en la enfermería y pronto divisó la cama que rodeaban todos los del equipo de Ravenclaw.

"Hey, hola campeón" sonrió cuando llegó a su lado "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Bien" respondió él escuetamente. Ella levantó las cejas inquisitivamente preguntándose que debía pasarle.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" insistió ella.

"Estaría mejor si te hubieras interesado más por mi salud, me hubieras animado durante el partido y no hubieras chillado a favor de Black todo el rato, al que te recuerdo que no puedes ni ver". Dijo él, cruzándose de brazos. Nataly frunció el ceño y lo miró con un brillo de ira en los ojos.

"Te recuerdo que soy una Gryffindor. No pensarías que iba a animar a Ravenclaw ¿verdad? Y por otro lado no sé de donde has sacado que yo animaba a Black… ¡Animaba a todo el equipo en general!"

"No sé porque pierdes el tiempo aquí, seguro que tienes una victoria que celebrar."

"¿Sabes que te digo¡Que el golpe en la cabeza te ha dejado idiota! Cuando se te pase avísame" ella se giró y salió de la enfermería con paso decidido, rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor, esperando poder hacer terapia con las chicas. El ambiente en la Sala Común se iba animando por momentos... y eso que todavía estaban a mediodía. Algunos ya habían empezado a decorar la sala para la fiesta ilegal que organizarían allí esa noche... Habían colgado una pancarta donde aparecían y desaparecían las letras "Viva Gryffindor", y un león de aspecto feroz dando zarpazos a una águila de color bronce.

"Gran victoria ¿eh?" alguien se había acercado a ella por detrás. Se giró. Era Sirius.

"Espatarrante. Aún estoy recuperándome de la impresión." murmuró ella sarcástica dándole la espalda de nuevo y con la intención de marcharse de allí en ese mismo momento, sin ganas siquiera de discutir con él.

"Y todo gracias a mi... Aunque todavía no me has dado las gracias por ganar el partido...". Nat se volvió a girar con una falsa sonrisa.

"Cuando dejes de hablar en singular, reconozcas que ha sido un trabajo en equipo y te comas tu ego con patatas tal vez te haga algún comentario acerca de tu juego como bateador, que por cierto, deja bastante que desear…". Nat puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para marcharse.

Sirius se apresuró a cambiar de tema "¿Qué tal está tu noviete? Espero no haberle echo demasiado daño."

"Nada irreparable" contestó ella, que todavía estaba enfadada por la manera como Jack le había hablado. "Y no uses la palabra novio ni derivados para referirte a él, que no hay tal grado de compromiso". Sirius se quedó meditando las palabras unos instantes... instantes en los cuales Nat aprovechó para reemprender el camino hacía su cuarto.

"Vas a venir a la fiesta esta noche ¿verdad?" oyó la voz del chico una vez más.

"No lo sé, la verdad" Nataly se encogió de hombros, sin girarse. "Ya veremos".

"Te estaré guardando una cerveza" fue lo último que oyó antes de empezar a subir escaleras arriba. Le podría haber dicho que no se molestara, que aunque fuera a la fiesta no pensaba pasar ni medio segundo con él... Pero se calló, y se preguntó que diablos le pasaba. ¿Por qué ya no podía ser tan borde como antes con él? Al llegar a la habitación y encontrarla vacía se quedó parada en la puerta. Pero decidió no darle importancia, y acto seguido se dejó caer en la cama. Los partidos de quidditch siempre la dejaban agotada.

**O o o O**

Severus la arrastró hasta la misma sala, en que días antes habían estado tocando el piano, no le había dado la oportunidad de "escapar" de su mano, que se cernía con fuerza alrededor de su brazo. Le dio un empujón para que entrara, mientras él cerraba la puerta con un portazo que hizo temblar los cristales.

"¿Que te crees que estás haciendo Laasser?" siseó a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La chica no contestó, solo frunció el ceño, nunca la llamaba por su apellido. "Me dijiste que podía confiar en ti…" gruñó "y la verdad es que no se puede" un leve silencio "no se puede confiar en ti" acabó sentenciando.

"¡Como te atreves!" le levantó la mano, pero el chico fue mas rápido y la cogió de la muñeca antes de que pudiera acabar el gesto.

"Te lo conté porque creía que podía confiar en ti… y no has tardado nada en ir soltándolo por todo el castillo"

"Perdona, pero no lo he 'ido soltando por el castillo', solo se lo he dicho a Dawn" siseó entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que solo se podían ver sus ojos entre las pestañas cerradas. "No esperes que me calle algo así, cuando la vida de una de MIS AMIGAS" recalcó las palabras "corre peligro"

"¡Me da igual que sean tus amigas o dejen de serlo… has traicionado mi confianza!" realmente parecía dolido. Alex no dijo nada, mas, simplemente siguió mirándolo fijamente, hasta que Severus la soltó y con un 'bah' y un gesto de negación con la cabeza, se giró.

"¡No te atrevas a girarme la cara Snape!" gritó.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, la chica le dio un leve, o quizá no tal leve, empujoncito con la mano, con tan mala suerte, que el Slytherin tropezó con el piano, y se acabó golpeándose la cabeza contra el candelabro que había al lado de la puerta, y que iluminaba la estancia. El golpe había sido tan fuerte, que Severus había acabado desmayado y en el suelo. Un poco de sangre le resbalaba por la frente, debido a la dureza del impacto.

"¡Oh! Merlin!" gritó la chica asustada, olvidando la discusión que acababan de tener, mientras se ponía los dedos sobre los labios.- "¡Severus¡Severus!" –se arrodilló a su lado, intentando que el chico le respondiera, aunque sin conseguirlo en absoluto. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero ese no era el momento! Debía hacer algo, y rápidamente!

Con un sencillo hechizo lo inmovilizó, y lo levitó para llevarlo a la enfermería. A esas horas de la noche, no se encontró ni siquiera a Filch. Llegó lo mas rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba el ala que ocupaba el hospital del colegio, y se puso a llamar a gritos a la enfermera Pomfrey para que la ayudara. La mujer posiblemente la hubiera maldecido ahí mismo, si no fuera por el chico que Alex acababa de posar en una de las camas, con sumo cuidado.

"¿Que ha pasado, Srta. Laasser?"

"Yo no…" sus ojos ya no pudieron aguantar más el torrente de lágrimas, que desbordadas, empezaron a caer silenciosamente. La enfermera no sacó nada en claro, así que dejó las explicaciones para después, y se ocupó del Slytherin inconsciente.

Echó a Alex del sitio, mientras ella se ocupaba de su paciente, y de su traumatismo craneoencefálico. La joven se sentó en una de las esquinas, con las rodillas contra el pecho y la cabeza contra ellas. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, ni lo que le pasó por su cabeza, aunque sabía que eran todas las peleas que había tenido con Severus. Un toquecito en el hombro la asustó, y miró con sorpresa a la enfermera, que la observaba con cara de preocupación.

"¿Se encuentra bien¿Necesita algo?" ella negó con la cabeza, y miró a la mujer con ojos brillantes

"¿Como está Severus?" preguntó con voz rota

"Se pondrá bien" le sonrió, algo que la enfermera no tenía por costumbre de hacer "ahora está descansando, mañana ya podrá volver a sus clases" Alex se puso de pie casi de un salto "¿Donde cree que va usted, señorita?" la chica no contestó, simplemente miró a la mujer como si estuviera muy claro donde pensaba ir, y en realidad estaba mas que claro "Mañana podrá verlo" le dijo sin quitarle la mano del hombro, e intentando empujarla hacia el exterior "mañana Srta. Laasser" pero Alex tenía los clarísimos ojos, clavados en los de la enfermera, y estaba claro que no pensaba moverse, la mujer podía ser cabezota¡¡pero ella lo era muchísimo mas! "¿No piensa irse¿Me hará llamar a su jefe de casa?" la amenazó

"Lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa mía" susurró por fin "me da igual que me expulsen, pero yo no pienso irme de aquí¡Hasta que vea que Severus está bien!" La enfermera suspiró abatida, y viendo que no conseguiría nada, la dejó entrar donde estaba su paciente.

"Le dejo 10 minutos, ni uno mas, luego tendrá que irse" habló con desdén

"Gracias" dijo, pero no sonrió

Apartó las cortinas que tapaban la cama, para poder pasar, y por fin sonrió. El chico estaba durmiendo, sus parpados caían suavemente sobre sus pálidas mejillas, tenía el pelo algo revuelto, pero no había ni rastro de la sangre que había manchado su frente. Se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama, y le cogió la fría mano entre las suyas.

"Lo siento Severus, lo siento mucho… esto ha ido demasiado lejos" intentó tragarse las lágrimas, sin mucho éxito. "No comprendo como puedes seguir queriendo salir conmigo después de todo lo que te he hecho" se inclinó hasta que puso su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, y oyó el fuerte latir de su corazón "como puedes albergar sentimientos hacia mi, cuando yo solo te desprecio?". Si poco después, Alex hubiera estado despierta, habría notado como una mano le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura y suavidad.

"Porque me gustas Alex, simplemente por eso" –susurró Severus a la fría noche, antes de quedarse dormido, con ese leve peso sobre su pecho.

**O o o O**

Nat se despertó sobresaltada, y cuando miró por la ventana vio que estaba oscuro. Se había dormido... Pero lo más sorprendente no era aquello, al contrario, que la chica se quedara dormida era algo habitual, lo sorprendente era que aún no había nadie en la habitación. La barriga le rugió, protestando. Se recordó a si misma que no había comido nada, así que como le llegaban los ruidos de la fiesta que ya había empezado en la Sala Común se decidió a bajar a comer algo, con la esperanza de encontrar allí a Lily y a Dawn. Pero no estaban allí. Vio a Victor hablando con unas chicas que pronto quedarían deshidratadas de tanto babear. Quiso acercarse para preguntarle si había visto a su hermana, pero alguien que le ofrecía una cerveza la interceptó por el camino.

"Me alegro que al final hayas decidido venir" le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Nat tomó la cerveza que él le tendía y le dio un trago.

"Estoy buscando a mis amigas. No las habrás visto por casualidad ¿verdad?" le preguntó.

"Pues no, pero es curioso, porque yo tampoco he visto ni a James ni a Remus, o sea que tampoco me preocuparía demasiado, los tortolitos deben haber ido por ahí". Nat aceptó la explicación, y se acercó a una de las mesas a por algo de comer y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Sirius la siguió.

"¿Te importa que me siente un rato contigo?" preguntó.

"Si van a venir muchas fans enloquecidas a pedirte que les hagas un hijo, no" contestó ella.

"No te preocupes, ya me han hecho todas las peticiones de paternidad de esta noche" rió él, y Nataly también esbozó una sonrisa. Antes que se pudieran dar cuenta, estaban hablando como dos personas civilizadas, aparentemente sin recordar las muchas peleas, discusiones y demás que habían tenido... Todo acompañado por largos tragos de cerveza fría.

"¿Sabes? Cuando te comportas como un ser humano normal casi me caes bien" confesó ella, después de un par de horas de charla. La gente empezaba a subir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Vaaaya... ¿Debo considerar esto como un halago hacía mi persona?" sonrió Sirius.

"Si, pero no te acostumbres" ella le sacó la lengua. Entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente, con la mente medio enturbiada por la cerveza. Ella se descubrió pensando en lo guapo que en ese mismo instante le estaba pareciendo Sirius, y él a su vez, pensaba en que era la primera vez que hablaba tanto rato con una chica con la que no se había liado... y se preguntó porqué.

Y pasó. Ninguno de los dos supo quien había empezado, pero antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, se estaban besando medio sentados, medio tumbados en el sofá. Ella se separó unos milímetros, que fue todo lo que Sirius le permitió. El merodeador le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que hacen castañetear los nervios y con una mano en la nuca, impidió que Nat se alejara y empezó a besarla de nuevo, con pasión, explorando su boca, disfrutando de su sabor: una mezcla de chocolate (de lo poco que había comido en la fiesta) y cerveza.

Nat comprobó sorprendida que estar en brazos de Sirius Black no era como ella había imaginado. Sirius era todo un experto besando, el mejor que jamás hubiese probado. El caso es que dado que los Merodeadores eran los mitos sexuales de Hogwarts, bueno, ella pensó, que de todos los hombres-lapa que habían resultado ser todos los chicos que habían estado con ella anteriormente, ellos serían los peores. Pero no. Sirius se portaba como un caballero con una de sus manos perdida por su pelo y la otra bajándole por su espalda, siguiendo su columna vertebral, cosa que provocó un placentero escalofrío en la chica.

Dejándose llevar, ella desvió su boca hasta el cuello del atractivo merodeador. Olía muy bien. Él, por su parte, se dedicó a mordisquearle la oreja, juguetonamente.

Hizo falta que un grupo de Gryffindors de tercer año pasaran por su lado soltando risitas para que Nat volviera a la realidad. ¡Que se suponía que estaba haciendo? Se separó bruscamente de él y se levantó de un salto.

"Olvídate que esto ha pasado. Ha sido un error" fue todo lo que dijo ella antes de echar a correr escaleras arriba.

Sirius se quedó en el sofá, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Qué lo olvidara¡Al contrario! Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que volviera a repetirse.

O o o O 

Weno, hoy estoy de buen humor (y no se pq, pq tngo un examen a la vuelta de la eskina del que no puedo memorizar nada...), pero weno, estoy feliz, así que os pongo el capi un dia antes de lo previsto. Vale a ver ¿cuánta gente cree que ya era hora que esos dos liberaran la tensión sexual que habían estado acumulando? Jajaja, yo soy la primera. Y Alex... Esta vez si que casi se carga a Sevy ¿eh? XDD Y hummm... weno, hace tanto que escribí este capítulo que ya ni me acuerdo de qué más pasaba, y ahora no tengo ganas de releer xD O sea que os dejo con Sil y Mereth.

Mereth : Buenas! Yo soy Mereth, la otra coautora y como la ultima vez que Nar subio capi estaba desaparecida en el monte, pues en este me toca enrollarme como las persianas xD. Soy la encargada de caracterizar a Dawn, ademas de escribir bastantes trozos sobre ella, Remus y cualquier cosa que se me ocurra. Tambien soy la responsable de bastantes frases bordes o chorras del fic, porque ese tipo de frases son algo innato en mi (Nar tiene un archivo donde guarda todas las paridas que suelto que pueden ser aprovechables) y quiero reivindicar que la mala leche de Dawn y Nat recien levantadas lo escribi yo xDD y esta medio basado en hechos reales (Nar y yo tenemos mal despertar y la conversación de Dawn y Alex ocurrio entre Silver y yo xD)

Una vez presentada vamos al capi! xD me encanta Alex y su relación con Sev pero no la entiendo (xD demasiado Slytherin supongo) y la pobre Dawn? Estaos atentos a como sigue esto porque ella y Remus van a liarla mucho (xD lo sabré yo que lo he escrito), es que ser tan indeciso es malo! y Lily tonteando con James? A ver si se deciden ya! xD y anda que Nat y Sirius..vaya 2. En fin hasta otra que me enrollo muxo! Adios

Silver : Ola ola! Un nuevo capitulo! Que suerte verdad... si supierais el que estoy leyendo yo ahora, os da un patatus! Fijo! XD. Mm... bueno, volviendo a este...quiero acreditarme el "casi asesinato" de Sev XD, lo escribi yo en uno de mis dias de lucidez! Bueno, por el resto... se nota que las chicas estan cayendo bajo las influencias de las hormonas? Aunque hay que decir que los chicos tbn aprovechan la mas minima oportunidad! XD. Aunque pobre Dawn... pobrecita, de verdad, pronto me comprendereis! Ale... aqui os dejo! Hasta el proximo! Mua!

Weno, y llegado a este punto, vamos con las respuestas a los reviews :

**Em-Brown : **Jajajaja weno, la faceta agresiva de Dawn continua. Menudo broncón le ha metido a Remus ¿eh? XDD Y nop, vamos a hacer sufrir un poco a Remsie para que aprenda! A ver si espabila xD Y sip, Alex es mucha Alex... ¿Has visto que casi nos mata a Sevy? XD En fin, espero que esto te siga gustando!

**Sil : **Jajajajajaja, m'encanta l'alt contingut del review xD I ya posada, de la resposta tb xD

**Helen Black Potter : **Weno... Pues de las parejas que se daban un beso en este capi solo acertaste una. Sirius y Nat. La otra han sido James y Lily, si es que eso puede llegar a llamarse beso... En fin¡sigue leyendo y hasta el proximo capi!

**Shen-Tao : **Sep, weno, Nat últimamente queda con la ropa intacta cuando está con Siri. Tendré que remediarlo. Y Lily... Weno al parecer no le desagradó tanto ver a James haciendo el ciervo xD En fin, espero que te siga gustando!

**Silence-messiah : **Jajaja sip, Sevy sabe tocar el piano... Pero creo que para tocar un dueto con él tendrías que pedirle permiso primero a Alex... Quien sabe lo que te haría... Y yo de ti no me arriesgaba xD Pues si... Me temo que Dawn nos va a caer en una depresión algo crónica... Y weno... A Remsie seguramente tampoco le sentará nada bien que ella se haya enterado... Y menos si James va montando numeritos por ahí... Y espérate a que Sirius se entere... xD En fin... ¡Espero que esto te siga gustando¡Hasta el próximo!

Kittyen : Sip, ya se sabe lo de Remus. Bueno, al menos lo sabe Dawn, pero las cosas entre esos dos pintan feas, al menos por una temporada... Y sip, Sirius corriendo tras la pelotita es una monada¿Quién no pagaría para tener una mascota así? En fin... ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te siga gustando. ¡Hasta el próximo! 

**Maria Grenger : **Si weno... A base de golpes como los que le da Alex, por fuerza se le tienen que quedar las neuronas en su sitio a Sevy xD ¡Gracias por el review y hasta el próximo capi!

**Amsp14 : **Holaas! Pues si, aunke Victor es un encanto no creo que Remus esté muy de acuerdo xD Creo que le está cogiendo verdadero pánico xD Y weno... Sip, lo de que Sevy haya revelado el secreto de Remus va a traer problemas... Y no solo en este capi, sino también en el siguiente. Mira sino el lio que se ha organizado xD En fin... Espero que esto te siga gustando y hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Marce : **Pues si xD Sirius se quería aprovechar de Nat xD Y ¿quién sabe? Si no llega a estar Alex puede que hasta lo hubiese conseguido xD Y weno... Dawn no se ha asustado exactamente... Le ha dado por meter el broncón del siglo a Remsie... Y ahora tal vez caiga en depresión o algo así xD En fin... Espero que te siga gustando!

**Virginia91 : **¿Los 9 capitulos de tiron? Eso si es valor xD Pq no son cortos precisamente. Weno, espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado para un nuevo cap. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Jessie Potter : **Uoo, ya sois dos que os habéis leido 9 capítulos del tirón. De verdad, me siento halagada Mira, te diré que normalmente subo un nuevo capítulo cada 15 días, los viernes normalmente. Y bien, siempre que tu merodeador sea Jamie no vamos a tener problemas, pq el mio es Sirius xD Aunke la verdad esk son todos una monada (menos Peter, claro está). En fin, espero que esto te siga gustando y hasta el próximo capi!

**Melody : **Caray... Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad Y weno... digamos que decir este tipo de cosas no le cuesta demasiado a Sevy, teniendo en cuenta el aprecio que les tiene a los merodeadores... Y sip, a Peter le mataría de intoxicación si no fuera ir contra el libro... ¬¬xx En fin xD ¡Espero que el fic te continue gustando y hasta el próximo capi!

**Alessandramalfoy : **Jejeje ¡gracias por el review! A ver si este capi tb te ha gustado. ¡Hasta el próximo!

**MomoCicerone : **No pasa nada, trankila. Entiendo muy bien esto de la falta de tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa. Ahora mismo si no tuviera capis avanzados seguramente no podría seguir actualizando, pq estoy de exámenes y... :s Bue en fin xD Que no creo que te interese mi vida xD Sip, tienes razón, las cosas se están poniendo feas... Muy feas de echo xD Y weno... Si, ahora a Sev le toca pagar las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho xD Pobrecillo, seguro que otra vez se lo piensa mejor antes de abrir la boca xD En fin, espero que esto te siga gustando y hasta pronto!

**Lucemvicuna : **Weno... Como que Sevy está furioso por lo que le hicieron los merodeadores... (toda esa broma que sale en el libro en la que Sirius casi le mata...) no es extraño que se le haya 'escapado' el secreto de Remus. En fin, espero que esto te siga gustando!

**BlAcK soPHIa : **Jajajaja sip¿quién no pagaría por tener un perrito como Sirius eh:P Pues si, Dawn ha montado un buen pollo al enterar-se ¿eh? Aunke más por el echo de que Remus no se lo hubiera dicho por si solo, que por el echo de que sea lo que es... En fin, espero que te siga gustando¡Hasta el próximo!

**Fiosol : **Si weno xD Un día u otro se tenían que enterar ¿no? Al menos Dawn. Y ahora habrá que ver como se las arregla Remus para arreglar las cosas con ella. Weno, espero que esto te siga gustando y hasta pronto!

**CaRoLiNa T : **Pues nop, Snape no tiene ningún derecho a ir divulgando por ahí los secretos de Remsie, y por eso ahora está pagando las consecuencias xD Seguro que otra vez se lo piensa mejor antes de abrir la boca xD Alex es tu autorretrato? Jajaja, pues recuérdame que nunca te haga enfadar :P En fin, espero que esto te siga gustando ¡y hasta el proximo!

**IlmarëRochindil : **Sip, ya iba siendo hora de que se enterasen... Si no las chicas, al menos Dawn. Aunque la cosa se pone fea xD No se lo ha tomado muy bien la chica ¿eh? XD Weno, y en cuanto a longitud del capítulo... Este es mucho más largo que el anterior, así que no puedes quejarte! Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado y hasta el próximo capi!

**Monik-moony : **Aki tienes un nuevo capi, y la reacción de Dawn. No sé si será como te la esperabas... Y trankila, no descuido a Lily y James, de echo les tengo preparado algo muuuuy weno para dentro de nada :P Durante las vacaciones de navidad para ser concretos. Weno en fin, espero que esto te siga gustando y hasta el próximo capi!

**Marie Ann : **Jajajaja aquí tienes el cap... Y weno, ya ves que Dawn no se ha arreglado con Remus precisamente... Habrá que esperar :P En fin, espero que te siga gustando! Hasta el proximo!

**Ana Piña : **Sip... Y aunke ahora sepa lo de Remus, Dawn va a continuar haciéndose la dura por una temporada :P El orgullo Gryffindor es mucho orgullo... En fin¡espero que te siga gustando!

**Elanta : **Jajajaja weno, tienes una ligera idea de hasta donde podemos llegar pero... Ya verás ya xD Tenemos cada idea que hay para cagarse xD Y sip, Sirius es una monada con la pelotita... ¿Quién no pagaria para tener una mascota así? XD En fin, te dejo pq como ke ya estamos hablando por el msn... xD

Weno gente, hasta aki el cap. 10. En el 11 esperad más peleas y más mal rollo en general xD ¡Hasta dentro de 15 dias! si los examenes todavía no han acabado conmigo...


	11. Parte 1 Peleas, malentendidos y líos

**Capítulo 11.- Peleas, malentendidos y líos en general.**

La enfermera no había tenido el valor de despertar a la chica, así que cuando Alex abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente, seguía en la misma postura que cuando se había dormido, cosa que tampoco recordaba en absoluto, pero aun estaba encima de Severus.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente" oyó que decía una voz grave

Rápidamente levantó la cabeza y miró al chico, que la observaba burlonamente. Sin poderse contener se lanzó a sus brazos, y dejó caer todas las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos la noche anterior. Mientras murmuraba disculpas una y otra vez.

"Shhh…" hizo que lo mirara, levantándole ligeramente el mentón "no hace falta que te disculpes" por una vez le sonrió "no llores mas" con los pulgares, le limpió las lagrimas que seguían mojando sus mejillas

"Pero Severus, yo…". Él apoyó un dedo en sus labios, indicándole que no siguiera.

"Los dos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, así que dejémoslo así". Ella esbozó una media sonrisa y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, los fijo en los oscuros de él. El impulso de besarlo fue demasiado irrefrenable, así que se inclinó hacía delante, pero cuando sus labios ya se rozaban...

"Vaya, veo que ya se han despertado". Ambos Slytherins le podían haber arrancado la cabeza a la enfermera en ese instante. "Señorita Laasser, ahora si que le tendré que pedir que nos deje... El señor Snape tiene que reponer fuerzas". Alex, muy a su pesar, asintió y con paso ligero abandonó la enfermería. Se sentía mucho mejor después de haber aclarado las cosas con Severus y saber que él no le guardaba rencor... Y que no le había pasado nada grave. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor donde se encontró con las chicas, que ya estaban desayunando.

"¿Qué¿Se te han pegado las sabanas?" preguntó Lily con voz burlona.

"He pasado la noche en la enfermería. Ayer casi le parto la cabeza a Severus y hoy me he quedado con él" respondió Alex como si la respuesta fuera lo más normal del mundo. Aunque la única que pareció reaccionar ante las palabras fue la pelirroja, pues Dawn y Nat removían la leche con aire ausente y no parecían interesadas en la conversación. "¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó señalando a las dos chicas con una inclinación de cabeza... Aunque el estado de Dawn le era comprensible.

"Y yo que sé" gruño Lily "Se han despertado autistas las dos. Ni siquiera me han insultado cuando les he quitado las mantas de encima".

"Dawn... ¿Estás bien?" susurró Alex.

"Si..." musitó ella "Supongo".

En la misma mesa, un poco más lejos, desayunaban los merodeadores. Sirius miraba alternativamente a Remus y a James.

"Bueno ¿quién de los dos va a empezar a desembuchar primero?"

"Que no seas pesado, Padfoot, ya te hemos dicho que no pasó nada. Sólo estuvimos dando una vuelta porque no nos apetecía estar en la fiesta". El moreno los miró con suspicacia, para luego volverse hacía Peter, que comía en silencio a su lado. "¿Qué opinas Pete¿Nos lo creemos?"

"¿Qué necesidad tendrían de mentirnos? Yo me los creo" opinó el regordete muchacho.

"Pues peor para vosotros. Os perdiste saber con quien me lié anoche" anunció Sirius haciéndose el interesante.

"Pero supongo que tu nos lo vas a contar" rió James que ya conocía demasiado bien a su amigo.

"Os lo contaré cuando vosotros me digáis que rayos le pasa a Remsie" Sirius se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que no se había tragado una palabra.

"¿No puedo tener simplemente un mal día?" contestó Remus, alzando la vista de su desayuno por primera vez.

"Bueno vale, no me lo expliquéis si no queréis" Black se hizo el ofendido, se bebió la leche que le quedaba de un solo trago, se levantó y se marchó.

"Remus... Vamos a tener que decírselo. No va a parar hasta descubrirlo" suspiró James.

"¿Decir el que?" preguntó Peter.

"Dawn sabe que soy un licántropo" dijo Remus casi en un susurro inaudible "Pero no se lo digas a Sirius, porque montaría un pollo peor que el que ayer montó James..."

"¿Cómo se enteró?" volvió a preguntar Peter.

"Snivellus se fue de la boca" gruñó James.

"Dejemos el tema ¿vale?" interrumpió Remus incómodo "Llegamos tarde a clase".

**O o o O**

"A ver Nat ¿Por qué diablos tenemos que hacer una vuelta de diez minutos por los pasillos más oscuros y polvorientos del castillo para ir a clase?" suspiró Alex con cansancio.

"Porque es pronto y así nos evitamos el estar en clase sin hacer nada..." contestó nerviosamente la aludida.

La verdad es que no se quería cruzar con Sirius... Ni tan siquiera quería verlo de lejos, porque no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría. No les había contado nada a sus amigas, porque no se sentía capaz... Ni tan siquiera quería admitirse a si misma que había hecho lo que había hecho. Entró en la clase, perdida en sus pensamientos, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas, sin prestar atención a nadie, ni a nada.

"Buenos días" sonó a su lado una voz terriblemente conocida. Dio un bote en su asiento y se volvió a levantar de golpe. ¡No se había dado cuenta de que se había sentado al lado de Sirius!

"No muerdo ¿eh?" dijo él claramente divertido.

"Mi horóscopo dice que si me acerco hoy a los chicos sucederá una gran desgracia" respondió ella, mintiendo fatal y cambiándose de sitio. Con eso se ganó unas miradas extrañadas por parte de sus amigas.

"¿Desde cuando las chicas huyen de ti?" rió James dejándose caer en el asiento de al lado de Sirius.

"No huyen de mi ¿De acuerdo listillo?" Sirius se cruzó de brazos, frustrado por el comportamiento de Nataly. Se había esperado una reacción de la chica del estilo de una declaración de amor eterno y que acabara reconociendo que solo se metía con él para negarse sus profundos sentimientos de pasión y deseo hacía su persona... Pero evidentemente Nat no tenía ninguna intención de declarar nada...

"¿Aún estás cabreado porque no te hemos dicho lo que pasó a noche?"

"¿A ti que te parece?" contestó Black en tono ofendido. James dio un vistazo a Remus que se sentaba con Peter dos mesas más atrás, de refilón también vio a Dawn que parecía estar solo físicamente en la estancia, ya que su mente debía estar en otro lugar. Se volvió hacía Sirius de nuevo.

"Mira, te lo voy a decir, pero con una condición. No quiero que montes ningún espectáculo. Hazlo por Remus al menos".

"¿Pero de que diablos estás hablando? Me estás preocupando, James" el chico se apartó el pelo de la cara con aire preocupado, ajeno a los suspiros que esto provocó entre las chicas que estaban en la clase.

"Snivellus se ha ido de la boca y ahora Caddel sabe lo de Remus" acabó susurrando Potter.

"¡COMO?" el grito de Sirius se oyó en toda la clase.

"Señor Black, le agradecería que se abstuviera de levantar la voz en mi clase" le reprendió muy seriamente el profesor Flitwick. Sirius soltó algunas maldiciones entre dientes y se hundió en su asiento. No prestó atención en toda la clase, y cuando esta terminó se levantó muy decidido.

"¡Sirius¿a dónde vas?" preguntó James, pero en realidad ya sabía a donde se dirigía su mejor amigo.

"Voy a buscar a ese capullo" contestó simplemente.

**O o o O**

Alex dobló la esquina deprisa, llegaba tarde a Runas. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio aquella escena: Severus estaba en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre que le bajaba por la mejilla, y Sirius de pie, quien le apuntaba amenazadoramente con la varita. Reaccionó deprisa: sacando su varita y con un simple _Expelliarmus_ dejó a Sirius desarmado, pero no le acobardó ni un poco.

"No necesito la varita para acabar con él" murmuró Black entrecerrando los dientes.

"Ni yo tampoco para enviarte al otro extremo de pasillo" respondió la Slytherin con voz amenazante, interponiéndose entre Sirius y Severus, que se incorporó con dificultad, apoyándose en la pared.

"Apártate si no quieres que acabe contigo también" dijo el chico, sacudiendo su melena oscura y fijando sus ojos grises en la chica, que brillaban con un destello de furia.

"¿Te crees que me das miedo... 'Black'? Alex escupió el nombre "¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo¿Si no demuestras una vez al día que eres superior a alguien se te desinfla el ego?"

"El lengua de serpiente de tu 'amorcín'" la última palabra la pronunció con sorna "Ha siseado más de la cuenta. ¡No tiene derecho a destrozar la vida de Remus!"

"¡Fui yo¿De acuerdo? Dawn es mi amiga y no estoy dispuesta a permitir que Lupin le arruine le vida y mucho menos que le haga daño! TU AMIGO es un peligro! Así que si tienes que enfrentarte a alguien es a mi¡Pero deja a Severus en paz, que él no tiene la culpa de nada!"

"Todos los Slytherins sois igual de despreciables" dijo él, más serio de lo que jamás nadie le había visto en Hogwarts "Deberíais desaparecer".

"Y los Gryffindor sois unos inútiles que no servís para nada más que alardear de un orgullo más grande de lo que puede caber en un cuerpo. Y tu y tus amiguitos sois los peores. Vosotros si que deberíais desaparecer. En especial Lupin." contestó ella sin acobardarse.

Sin mediar una palabra, Sirius le propinó una sonora bofetada a la chica, con una expresión de odio contenido. Ante eso, Severus se acabó de incorporar, decidido a hacérselo pagar al Gryffindor, pero Alex, más rápida, descargó una patada muy certera en la entrepierna del merodeador, que cayó redondo al suelo, donde se quedó encogido y meciéndose de un lado para el otro, mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas de dolor.

"No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más si quieres ser padre algún día, Black" dijo ella con rabia. "Aunque dudo que encuentres una chica lo bastante inteligente para eso".

Él no respondió, se había quedado sin voz, y prácticamente sin respiración. Era más, casi no había oído lo que Alex le había dicho, pues solo podía concentrarse en el dolor agudo que estaba experimentando en esos instantes. Fue en ese preciso instante que Nat cruzó corriendo por el pasillo, con el libro de Criaturas Mágicas entre los brazos. Se detuvo en seco al ver lo que estaba pasando, y sacó conclusiones precipitadas.

"¡Pero se puede saber que estáis haciendo?" exclamó indignada, dejando el libro abandonado a un lado y arrodillándose junto a Sirius. Luego le dirigió una mirada a Alex "Creí que dentro de la idiotez Slytherin tu eras la excepción, pero ya veo que no". La chica prefirió ignorar el comentario, y ayudando a Severus a andar, ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería. Nat y Sirius se quedaron a solas en medio del largo pasillo. "Sirius ¿Estás bien?" dijo ella preocupada, olvidándose de llamarlo por su apellido.

Él tosió un poco, forzó una sonrisa y dijo con voz ronca y temblorosa.

"Perfectamente". Nat negó con la cabeza y le ayudó a apoyarse contra la pared, donde se sentaron ambos, uno al lado del otro.

"¿Qué ha pasado?". Él meditó la respuesta unos segundos.

"No lo sé. Todo ha sido muy rápido... ¿Sabías que tienes una amiga muy violenta?". Ante esta respuesta confusa, ella supuso que Snape había convencido a Alex para tender una jugarreta a Potter y compañía... Y Sirius había sido la primera victima.

"Hoy parece que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco" Nataly apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y lanzó un suspiro.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Debería haberme quedado en la cama" Sirius se calló un momento, respirando profundamente, intentando recuperar la respiración que prácticamente se le había cortado como consecuencia del golpe, luego se giró para mirar a Nat "muchas gracias por ayudarme... ¿Debería coger complejo de damisela en apuros?". Ella soltó una carcajada

"Tu mismo. Pero cuando empieces a vestir de rosa y a mutar la voz por una dos tonos más aguda yo no quiero saber nada". Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, pero en esta ocasión ella reaccionó más deprisa y se levantó de un salto. No iba a permitir que se repitiera el error de la noche anterior "Llego tarde a clase" dijo simplemente. Recogió la varita del chico que había quedado abandonada en un extremo del pasillo, se la devolvió, recogió su libro y se alejó con paso ligero.

**O o o O**

"No quiero ir a la enfermería" dijo Severus de repente. Alex se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

"Tenemos que ir Severus, estás sangrando".

"No es nada" el chico se apartó de ella con un movimiento brusco y con el dorso de la mano se limpió la sangre de la cara. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica "La mayoría de veces que hemos discutido tu me has dejado peor". Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada, fijando la mirada en las losas de piedra del suelo. "Gracias por ayudarme" dijo él suavemente, entonces. Alex levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos claros en él. ¡Severus Snape dando las gracias¿Qué se había perdido? La chica no pudo decir nada, por lo que el joven volvió a hablar: "Creo que tu amiga se ha enfadado contigo". Alex se cruzó de brazos al recordar las palabras de Nat. No estaba dispuesta a hacer como si no hubiera oído nada.

"No es ella la única que se ha enfadado" gruñó la chica.

"Los Gryffindor y su absurda lealtad que les hace defenderse los unos a los otros... Ella no ha podido evitar actuar de la manera que lo ha hecho". Antes de que Alex pudiera preguntar porque defendía a Nat, el chico ya había desaparecido, y la había dejado plantada en medio del pasillo, creyendo haber tenido alucinaciones...

**O o o O**

Lily dio un último vistazo a la nada. Tendría que creer que ahí estaban los threstals... Dio gracias de que Nat no estuviera ahí, no quería ni pensar lo que haría para intentar verlos, así que se conformaba perfectamente en verlos en el dibujo que el profesor Kettleburn les había repartido. Ese pensamiento le hizo pensar en su amiga... Nunca bajo ningún concepto había faltado a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... Recordaba una vez que había asistido con fiebre y todo. Así que... ¿Qué podría haberle pasado?

"Bonitos ¿verdad?" James se colocó a su lado y con una inclinación de cabeza le señaló el lugar donde supuestamente estaban los thestrals.

"Si tu lo dices..." suspiró la pelirroja antes de darse cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras del chico "¿Tu los ves?". James asintió. "¿A quien... A quien has visto mo... es decir...?" Lily no sabía como formular la pregunta.

"A mi abuelo" contestó él secamente, pareciendo de pronto incomodo "Hace un par de años... Intentaba protegernos a mi abuela y a mi de uno de los ataques organizados de los asesinos esos de la calavera y la serpiente..."

"Lo siento" musitó la pelirroja "Siento habértelo echo recordar".

"No te disculpes. Lo tengo siempre muy presente. Seré auror solo por acabar con esta gente". Se alejaron de la entrada del Bosque en silencio, caminando uno al lado del otro sin decir nada. Al final fue James quién rompió el silencio. "No habrás visto por casualidad a Sirius ¿verdad?". Lily negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y tu a Nat?"

"Tampoco". Pero cuando entraron en el vestíbulo del castillo vieron a la chica sentada en el primer escalón de las escaleras principales. Lily se acercó a su amiga corriendo, y James, sin saber muy bien que hacer, la siguió.

"¡Nat¿Qué te ha pasado¿Por qué no has ido a clase?". La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a Lily con una expresión de enfado profundo.

"No te creerás lo que ha hecho Alex... ¡Se ha dejado engañar por Snape y me la he encontrado gastándole una emboscada a Black en un pasillo! El pobre estaba en el suelo..."

"¡Cómo?" exclamó James "¿Dónde está Sirius¿Está bien?"

"No parecía tener nada grave..." Nat se encogió de hombros "Lo he dejado en el pasillo de... el segundo piso creo que era... No me acuerdo".

"¡Voy a buscarlo!" exclamó James, desapareciendo escaleras arriba. Entonces Lily se sentó al lado de su amiga

"¿Estás segura que no has interpretado mal las cosas?"

"¡Oh si claro¿Como lo interpretarías tu si vieras a una persona retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo y otras dos de pie mirándola con sonrisas burlonas?" exclamó Nat.

"Bueno, bueno... ¿que te parece si vamos a comer y hablamos con Alex?. Tal vez si oímos su versión..."

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella" gruñó Nataly. "¡Pero que se habrá creído¡Con que derecho le hace esto a Sirius¿Se cree superior a todo el mundo por ser una patética Slytherin¡Que razón tenía la gente cuando decía que no debíamos juntarnos con esa clase de gente¡Todos los Slytherin son completamente despreciables!". Lily suspiró, eso sería complicado... Sin decir nada más, Nat se levantó y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Lily la siguió temiendo lo que podría suceder. Una vez allí vieron a Alex y a Dawn, que comían; Nataly, sin dudarlo un segundo se dirigió allí y se sentó delante, y Lily a su lado. Casi al instante Dawn se levantó. Tenía mala cara, estaba pálida y tenía ojeras.

"Yo ya he cenado. Me voy a dormir que no me encuentro demasiado bien" dijo casi en un susurro, al tiempo que se alejaba.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Lily. Alex se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta, sin ganas de dar detalles.

"Esta es la mesa de Gryffindor. Creo que sobra alguien aquí" dijo a media voz Nat, mientras se servía tranquilamente la comida.

"Si no te gusta te vas a sentar con tu adorado Black. Seguro que le puedes defender de una pechuga de pollo que querrá matarle" contestó Alex en el mismo tono. La gente que estaba sentada en las cercanías ya había dejado sus cubiertos en el plato y miraba alternativamente a Alex y a Nat.

"¡Y tu seguro que tienes algo que planear con Snape!" exclamó la Gryffindor alzando la voz "¿Quién va a ser la próxima victima, Alex¿Dawn, Lily o yo? Porque total¿Para que abstenerte con nosotras? Sólo somos Gryffindor ¿verdad?". Alex se levantó golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos, haciendo que los cubiertos y los platos mas cercanos, dieran un bote.

"¡No tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado en ese pasillo y aún así no dudas en echarme a mi toda la culpa¡No sé quien es aquí la mala amiga¿Te crees antes a Black que a mi¡Eso demuestra el poco cerebro de los Gryffindor!"

"¡No¡Eso demuestra que no te puedes fiar de un Slytherin!" Nat también se levantó. Para ese entonces ya todos los presentes en el comedor estaban mirando las dos chicas "¡Y no me mires de esa forma porque tus absurdas miraditas asesinas no me afectan!"

"No te miraré ni de esa forma ni de cualquier otra, no te preocupes" acabó siseando Alex.

"¡Bien¡Un problema menos en mi vida!" le respondió Nat.

"¡Ya basta las dos!" interrumpió Lily. Ante eso, Alex se marchó sin decir una palabra a comer a la mesa de Slytherin, y Nat se dejó caer otra vez en el banquillo al lado de Lily, que no se atrevió a decir nada más.

**O o o O**

Los dos días siguientes fueron una verdadera pesadilla para Lily. Todo aquello empezaba a ser desesperante... Nat no se hablaba con Alex, ella no podía hablar con la Slytherin sin que Nat pensara que la estaba traicionando o algo así y Dawn no aparecía por ningún lado. Y necesitaba su ayuda si quería que esas dos cabezonas volvieran a hablarse. Estaba por encerrarlas juntas en un armario... Si no se hablaban al menos se matarían y ella se libraría de todo aquello.

Pero lo primero era lo primero ¿Dónde narices estaba Dawn? La chica llevaba esquivándolas bastante tiempo. Solo la veía en clases y a la hora de dormir, en que se metía en la cama, cerraba las cortinas y no respondía a ninguna pregunta. Desde el día de la pelea entre Nat y Alex ni siquiera iba a comer al Gran Comedor. Suponía que cogía algo de comida de las cocinas... pero tampoco podía asegurarlo. Era increíble como de repente Lily podía decir que se había quedado sin amigas, y aun no sabia muy bien que había pasado... La chica bajó de su habitación refunfuñando; si no conseguía hoy que Nat y Alex hablaran iría a pedirle ayuda a James para encerrarlas en algún lado... ¡Así al menos tendría un poco de paz!

"¿Un mal despertar?"

"No estoy de humor hoy, James. Te agradecería que me dejaras tranquila. ¿No tienes unos amigos a los que incordiar?"

"Los tenía. Pero Sirius está explicando a unas de quinto como casi muere degollado por unos Slytherins que habían incorporado sierras mecánicas a sus varitas, Remus anda en plan autista... Y claro, uno se cansa de incordiar siempre a Peter".

"Te comprendo" suspiró Lily "No sabes cuanto. Desde hace dos días tengo la sensación de no tener amigas..."

"Anda, dejemos que nuestros respectivos amigos hagan lo que quieran. ¿Vamos a desayunar?". Lily miró a James con una media sonrisa y asintió. Cada vez le resultaba menos desagradable ese chico...

"Oye... ¿Tu sabes de algún armario lo suficientemente grande como para encerrar a dos personas dentro...?"

**O o o O**

Remus entró en la biblioteca huyendo de Sirius, que aún se quejaba a quien quisiera escucharle, que una Slytherin había intentado asesinarlo (bueno en realidad ahora el cuento eran varios Slytherins armados con los bates del equipo de quidditch... lo que hacia ese chico para que las chicas le rodearan poniendo ojitos) y no le dejaba concentrarse en la Sala Común. Saludó a la señora Pince con una inclinación de cabeza y pasó hacia las mesas del fondo. Cuando llego se quedo helado... Allí, en una mesa cerca de una de las ventanas, estaba Dawn leyendo con el ceño fruncido. Debía estar muy concentrada porque no le había oído llegar. Remus aprovecho para observarla. La luz del sol sacaba destellos rojizos de su pelo cobrizo, que para variar llevaba recogido en una coleta. Dawn inconscientemente jugaba con un par de mechones sueltos mientras leía. Estaba pálida y parecía un poco mas delgada como si no estuviera comiendo bien, pero Remus seguía pensando que era guapísima.

Remus estuvo a punto de suspirar, pero se detuvo. No quería distraer a Dawn. Estaban los dos solos en la biblioteca, la única otra persona era la bibliotecaria y sabia que no les molestaría. Quizás esta era su oportunidad de hablar con ella. Sabía que la había estado esquivando pero no conseguía reunir el valor para hablar con ella. Temía que le rechazara por ser un licántropo

Iba a acercarse pero en ese momento Dawn alzó el libro y vio que era un tratado sobre licántropos. Remus retrocedió hasta quedar escondido en las estanterías, no podía hablar con ella. No soportaría ver miedo o desprecio en sus ojos...

Dawn suspiró, se frotó la cara y se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas y dejando el tratado en su sitio. Cuando pasó por su lado, Remus aguantó la respiración, pero por suerte la chica no le vio y paso de largo. Cuando se fue, el licántropo suspiró y salió de entre las estanterías para sentarse en el sitio donde había estado Dawn. Se puso a mirar por la ventana mientras hacia tiempo antes de volver a la torre. Total, tampoco se iba a concentrar...

Dawn salió de la biblioteca con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, pero negándose a dejarlas salir. Había visto a Remus escondido entre las estanterías, cuando había pasado. Sabía que estaba escondiéndose de ella. No podía negarlo, era de ella o de la señora Pince y esto último no tenia sentido. Había intentado varias veces hablar con Remus pero el chico ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a la cara cuando se cruzaban y aun menos dirigirle palabra. Y ella ya no sabia que hacer. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta, estaban solos... Pero Remus se había escondido. Estaba claro que no quería tener nada que ver con ella... Y ella necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba que le explicara... Porque no podía creer que el chico dulce que conocía, fuera una bestia sanguinaria como las que describían los libros, de verdad que no podía... ¿Pero que hacer si él no quería hablar con ella¿Qué debía pensar? Estaba echa un lío.

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla y Dawn la seco con rapidez. Las lágrimas no solucionarían nada ni iban a ayudar. Aunque en realidad no sabía si esto tenía solución...

Dawn se dirigió a uno de sus rincones favoritos. No quería ver a nadie, no estaba de humor para oír las risas y el bullicio de la torre, cuando ella lo único que quería era encogerse en un ovillo y llorar hasta el agotamiento, aun cuando en realidad nunca lo haría. Solo quería estar sola con sus pensamientos y por una vez agradecía que Hogwarts tuviera tantos rincones ocultos...

**O o o O**

"¿Vamos a cenar?" preguntó Alex por enésima vez. Severus la miró y lanzó un suspiro.

"Es muy temprano. No tengo hambre todavía". La chica se hundió aún más en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos. Ella si que tenía hambre... Y mucha. Estaba acostumbrada a cenar temprano con las chicas...

"Ve tu si tienes hambre. Yo no tardaré" volvió a decir él.

"Da igual. Es muy aburrido comer sola" masculló ella. Severus dejó a un lado su libro.

"¿Sabes? Creo realmente que deberías hacer las paces con esas Gryffindor". Alex no daba crédito a lo que oía.

"¡Pero si no te caen bien!"

"A mi no, pero a ti si. Son tus amigas, y aunque no quieras reconocerlo las necesitas y te duele estar distanciada de ellas". La chica se lo quedó mirando por unos instantes.

"Pero tendría que disculparme yo..."

"¿Y que más da eso? La cuestión es que vuelvas a tener alguien con quien ir a cenar temprano, hablar de cosas de chicas y todas esas absurdidades que de seguro debéis hacer" dijo Severus con una media sonrisa sarcástica. Lo que no se esperaba, es que Alex le diera un rápido beso en la mejilla y saliera corriendo hacía el Gran Comedor. Una vez allí, no le costó nada distinguir el sitio donde cenaban Nat y Lily. Se acercó con paso decidido y se paró delante de la primera.

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?". Por un momento pareció que la chica se iba a negar, pero terminó haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza. Ambas salieron del Gran Comedor precedidas por el gran silencio que se había formado, pues todos los presentes estaban esperando a que se tiraran de los pelos o algo por el estilo... Todo el mundo sabía que estaban peleadas, y los fuertes caracteres de ambas chicas, eran casi legendarios. Una vez estuvieron en el vestíbulo, Alex tomó aire un par de veces.

"Lo siento, Nat. Me pasé con Black y me pasé contigo".

"Un poco, la verdad..." dijo ella con tono molesto.

"¿Sabes? La cosa no fue como crees. Era Black quien le tendió la emboscada a Severus. Yo me limité a defenderlo... y bueno, quizá se me fue la mano y le di una patada en sus partes...". A la Gryffindor se le escapó una carcajada.

"Ahora entiendo lo que hacía revolcándose por el suelo".

"Así pues... ¿olvidamos todo esto?" –preguntó Alex con voz suave. Nat asintió sin pensárselo demasiado, y ambas se abrazaron. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, en los últimos dos días había deseado un montón de veces que aquella reconciliación llegara. Estar peleada con Alex era un asco.

"Bueno... Ya puestas a sincerarnos... Siento haber creído antes a Black que a ti... Pero cuando lo vi en el suelo...". Alex la miró alzando una ceja; había algo en el tono de su amiga que no le gustaba.

"¿Hay algo que debas contarme?". Nataly titubeó unos instantes. "Nat..." avisó Alex.

"No lo sabe nadie" musitó Nat casi en un susurró. "Pero... La noche del partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw... bueno... técnicamente... besé a Sirius... o él me besó a mi... O nos besamos mutuamente... ¡Yo que sé! Y esto no es lo peor... Creo que me gusta..." hizo una pausa para luego matizar "Un poco". Y cerró los ojos esperando la reacción de Alex...

O o o O 

Sirius saca la cabeza por detrás de una cortinilla roja.

"Chicos... Esto está lleno de gente, a mi me da vergüenza salir a decir que el capitulo se ha terminado..."

"¿Vergüenza¿Cuándo has tenido tu de eso?" – se oye la voz de Remus desde detrás.

"De todos modos... También es mucho morro el que tiene Nar... Alegar que está hasta las cejas de trabajo con los exámenes finales y dejarnos a nosotros esto de contestar los reviews..." – opina James.

"Si pero... ¿Por qué tengo que presentar esto yo?" – se vuelve a quejar Sirius.

"Pues porque tu eres el favorito de la autora y te ha tocado porque has perdido al piedra papel tijeras." – James se encoge de hombros – "Venga, sal ahí de una vez, Padfoot..."

Sirius al fin, sale, y carraspeando un par de veces para aclarar la voz empieza : - "Emmmm... Bueno hola. Soy Sirius Black y esta noche soy el encargado de organizar esto de las respuestas a los reviews porque... Nar está muy estresada con los exámenes y nosotros que somos unos buenos tipos le echamos una mano. Bueno, y antes que nada creo que os tengo que poner los comentarios de las coautoras. Vamos a ver...

Mereth : Hola de nuevo¿A que da miedo Alex? Espero que después de esta Sirius aprenda a no acercarse a los Slytherin. Si me encanta ver sufrir al pobre Siri, me resulta muy gracioso xD y el chico encima es un cuentista (Sierras eléctricas en las varitas? En serio no se que estaba pensando cuando escribí eso) y bueno si la escena de la biblioteca es obra mía, ya avise que Dawn y Remus se nos iban a poner dramáticos! Los asquerosos acabaron provocándome una minidepre mientras escribía escenas como esta. Menos mal que nos quedan James y Lily que son los únicos que se comportan de forma mas o menos normal entre todos los personajes…Ale hasta el próximo capitulo, que ya habremos terminado los exámenes! No puedo esperar!

Sirius pone mala cara : - "¡Oye¿Cómo que estoy gracioso cuando sufro¡Que casi me dejan estéril¿Qué gracia tiene esto?

"Bueno... El gran Sirius Black sin la parte de su anatomía que tiene en más alta estima tiene su gracia..." – apuntó Remus, pero tras la mirada asesina de su amigo se calló.

"¡Y no soy cuentista!" – continuó defendiéndose Sirius – "Me hubiera gustado verte a ti en ese pasillo en mi lugar..."

"Ya, ya Padfoot, sabemos que casi te matan, porque eran cinco contra uno, con los bates del equipo de quidditch más varitas con sierras eléctricas.." – se burló James.

"En fin... Como veo que nos estamos yendo por las ramas, voy a poner el otro comentario..." – suspiró Remus.

Silver: QUEEEE! XDDD Era lo que esperabais verdad? Pues ale, tendréis que sufrir dos semanas para saber que es lo que realmente le dice Alex a Nat XD"

"¡Yo lo sé! Porque como la autora me tiene en un pedestal, pues tengo preferencia a la hora de enterarme de lo que va a pasar en un futuro. Menos de mi personaje... De eso si que no quiere contarme nada."

"No hay derecho¿Y porque a mi no me cuenta nada?" – protesta Remus, que junto con James, han salido y están al lado de Sirius.

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

" Oye... ¿Y también sabes lo que va a pasar conmigo y con Dawn?"

"Por supuesto" - se hace el interesante – "pero no te lo pienso contar, porque si no esto perdería toda la gracia."

"Si es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo, porque Padfoot se va siempre por las ramas..." – suspira James – "Aquí os dejo con el comentario de la otra coautora, también conocida como Mereth."

"¡No intentes quitarme protagonismo Prongs! Hemos quedado que hoy soy yo el encargado." – exclama Sirius.

"Merlín me libre de quitarte protagonismo..." – James pone los ojos en blanco.

"No es por nada chicos... ¿Pero habéis visto que montón de reviews? Será mejor que nos pongamos ya a ello..." – les interrumpió Remus.

"Vale... ¡Empiezo yo y hacemos uno cada uno!" – organiza Sirius. – "Veamos..."

**CaRoLiNa T : **Hola¡Exacto! Completamente de acuerdo contigo. Yo ya se lo decía a la autora que me tenía a mi y a mis hormonas muy abandonado... Pero ella se hizo derogar mucho... Pero vamos, entre nosotros. Tengo a Nat en el bolsillo ya, o sea que a partir de ahora seguro que las cosas van mejor :P Y bueno, entre nosotros también... Pues si, seguro que Prongs la caga de un modo u otro con Evans, porque ya se sabe, nunca ha tenido mi estilo a la hora de tratar con chicas... Y cuando dices que Alex es genial... ¿Te refieres a Laasser¿A la Slytherin¡Como se nota que no has estado en un pasillo a solas con ella! Casi me mata ¿sabes? En fin... Y en cuanto a Remsie... Ten paciencia con él. D momento solo puedo decirte esto xD Bueno, pues creo que ya me callo, porque este par de aquí me miran mal... ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Zoe simitis : **Joder con Padfoot, si es que tiene más cuerda que Remus comiendo chocolate... En fin, antes que nada, hola, soy James y voy a ser yo quien conteste tu review. Ui chica, pero cuantos comentarios bonitos! Seguro que inflas el ego de la autora, además creo que en estas fechas va un poco necesitada... Y bueno... visto lo visto a continuació a mi también me lo inflas... Pero oye! O a Padfoot o a mi, no nos puedes amar a ambos! Y a Snivellus un poquito! No, no, vamos a ver¡esto no¡Recapacita! Ahora te voy a dejar, pero por favor... ¡Medítalo!

**Lucemvicuna : **¡pues ahora me vais a dejar contestar a mi dos reviews porque este es muy cortito! Bueno... a todo esto... ¡Hola! Nada, respecto a tu review... Pues espero que lo que se ha contado en este capi te guste más, y si no siempre les puedo pedir a este par que metan más acción.

**Sara Fénix Black : **Bueno Remsie, si eso contestas el próximo, pero este lo contesto yo, que ahora va a resultar que tengo una parienta perdida. ¿Has visto que apellido? Mmm... ¡Hola! Espero que seas de la parte de los Black repudiados! En fin, vamos al review que luego dicen que hablo mucho... Pero que mania tenéis todos con la pareja de Slytherins! De verdad... ¡Que a mi casi me matan! Y si, James y Evans son tan monos que pronto nos van a provocar diabetes a todos... ¡Que se lien de una vez y se dejen de tonterías! Y weno... Gracias por inflarme el ego un poco más diciéndome que me amas... Siempre viene bien! No sufras, hablaré con la autora y me sacará más, mucho más! En fin chica¡hasta la próxima!

**Silence-messiah : **¡Me toca otra vez que antes no me habéis dejado decir nada! Y no vale la excusa que estoy débil porque ya pronto será luna llena! Bueno veamos... Si, Laasser casi mata a Snape... ¿Pero sabes lo que pasa? Que los Slytherins son muy violentos además de que no se pueden callar secretos ajenos... En un bonito lio estoy metido yo ahora por culpa de los Slytherin... Estoy frustrado. Mmmm... ¿Relación Nat-Sirius? Pues... Creo que el echo de que Sirius no mantenga relaciones con chicas, sino 'lios' simplemente, va a ser causa de problemas por este lado... Pero ¡eh! El chico puede madurar... (Ya seria hora...). Creo que nada más por ahora.

**Mayu : **Mmmmmmm... Mmmmmm... ¿Las cuatro besar a una rata? Creo que no te comprendo... (James se revuelve el pelo como de costumbre) De rata sólo conozco a Peter cuando se transforma... Pero sería cruel hacer que las cuatro (sean quienes sean) besen a Peter... Además que tal vez Umbridge las matara o algo por el estilo. Es muy agresiva esa chica...

**-JennyDanweng-: **¡Mi turno de nuevo¡¡Mi turno de nuevo! (Sirius da saltitos) Veamos... ¿Todo el fic de una vez? Chica, lo tuyo es valor¿No te cansas de nuestras tonterías? (que no son pocas...). Je... Si es que todo el mundo estaba deseando que me liara con Nat... Ella también lo estaba deseando aunque ahora se haga la mujer de hielo conmigo. Pronto la haré cambiar de opinión... jejejejeje. ¡Eh un momento¿Snivellus y la Slytherin asesina tu pareja preferida? Merlín que mal está la gente...

**KaryMalfoyBlack : **(James intenta apartar a Sirius, que quiere protestar al ver su apellido y el de Malfoy pegados en un solo nombre) Perdona el espectáculo... Pero es que Padfoot es muy sensible a este tipo de cosas... Desde que se ha enterado de que Malfoy va a casarse con una de sus primas... En fin, respecto al review, gracias por los comentarios, seguro que le levantan un poco el ánimo a Nar.

**Amsp14 : **Bien... Por fin un review largo para mi (Remus sonrie feliz) Shhhh, no digas tan alto esto de que te gusta la pareja entre Laasser y Snape... Que Sirius y James no se lo toman demasiado bien. Ya se sabe, cuando dejan de ser el centro de atención... Y weno... Sé que me tengo merecido lo que me ocurre con Dawn, pero ella se paso mucho con todo lo que me dijo! Si es que uno ya no puede hacer nada intentando proteger a la demás gente... Y Nat... Si, si que tiene un problemilla... Sirius xD Pobrecilla no sabe donde se mete (mirada fulminante por parte del aludido) Y entre nosotros... Lo de Lily y James creo que va por el buen camino... James tiene más mano con las chicas que el bruto de Padfoot... A ver si la cosa con la pelirroja llega a buen cauce y tenemos a Prongs feliz de una vez...

**Silver : **(Sirius pone morros porque le obligan a contestar un review corto, pero se le pasa cuando descubre algo interesante) ¿Alguien va a besar a Peter¡Ciencia ficción! Esto no me lo perdería ni por todos los mundiales de quidditch del mundo! (se queda unos instantes pensativo para rectificar) bueno, he exagerado, en realidad antes iria a un mundial de quidditch que ver el lamentable espectáculo de una pobre chica besando a Wormtail...

**Alessandramalfoy : **Tengo la ligera sensación de ir de malfoy en malfoy. ¿No serás parienta de Lucius Malfoy venida expresamente a vengarse de nosotros por todas las jugarretas que le hicimos al rubio ese de pote cuando estuvo en Hogwarts verdad? En fin... Vamos a lo que vamos... Pues si, ya era hora de que Padfoot avanzase con Nat... Porque oye, mucho fardar de sus maravillosas técnicas d ligar, pero a la hora de la verdad... Nada de nada.

**Ire peliyellowinxu evans : **(Remus aparta a James, que cuando ha visto 'evans' se ha querido quedar a la fuerza) Pero que persistente es Prongs cuando quiere... Ve algo relaciando con el apellido de la pelirroja y se trastorna... En fin, gracias por los comentarios alentadores, la autora en persona te dará las gracias en el próximo capítulo que ya estará libre de exámenes...

**Ana Piña : **Más bien di, suerte que Snivellus se sinceró cuando ella dormía, sino la chica todavía estaria corriendo del susto. Debe ser horripilante que Snape se te declare... (Sirius se estremece) Y por lo que mi parte respecta... Se acerca pasión desenfrenada por todos los lados¡¡Tengo unas hormonas que contentar que han estado abandonadas demasiado tiempo!

**Helen Black Potter : **Mmmm... Una cosa antes que nada... ¿Por qué tiene que ir mi apellido detrás del de Padfoot? Hmmmm... ¬¬x Y por otro lado... Ya ves la que ha armado Pad cuando se ha enterado de lo de Snivellus... Que poca discreción... Y no, pobre Remus, no nos puede controlar cuando estamos por separado... A los dos juntos ya ni te digo xD Al pobre pronto le pondrán la aureola de santo.

**Momo Cicerone : **Weno... digamos que Snape, entre nosotros y Alex se ha aburrido poco durante su estancia en este colegio... Aunque claro, ahora que los chicos estan demasiado ocupados conquistando a chicas... Pues solo queda Alex para hacerle 'agradable' el final de curso. Y no... No me he encontrado con Dawn... No sé donde se mete la chica. ¿Crees que huye de mi? Pero paso de buscarla, porque luego me encuentro con el terrorífico de su hermano, que me amenaza siempre...

**MiRuG : **Si que son geniales las chicas verdad? (Sirius sonrie como un tonto) Y si, creeme, lo de 'Beuuurkk' es quedarse corto para describir lo que sientes cuando ves besándose a Peter y Umbridge... Es peor que ver a un par de babosas copulando... Ale ya está, he evocado la imagen otra vez... No tendréis por ahí un poco de poción de esa para dormir sin soñar ¿verdad?

**Shen-Tao : **Mujer... (James se arregla las gafas y susurra en plan confidencias) No le llames estupido a Remsie... Que la luna llena está cerca y se pone más sensible que una chica cuando tiene la regla... (Recuperando el tono normal) Y a todo esto... ¿Por qué te extraña que Lily haya querido darme un beso? Ella no lo reconoce, pero está loquita por mi. Y esto es quedarse corto. Igual que Nat por Sirius. Lo que les pasa a las chicas de hoy en dia es que les cuesta admitir sus sentimientos...

**Kittyen : **(Remus deja de estrangular a James, porque ha oído el comentario de antes) ¡Bueno! A ver si contesto este review y acabo de matar a James. Weno... En realidad estoy en depresión, lo que pasa es que lo disimulo muy bien. Mi secreto es comer chocolate, que es el antidepresivo natural. Lo malo es que la autora de esto, al estar ahora de examenes, me roba todo el chocolate porque dice que le potencia el intelecto... Yo soy bueno y se lo doy... Y claro, por eso tengo bajones de animo ocasionales... (Remus intentando dar pena) ¡Ayudadme con Dawn¿Qué hago? Ya no sé que hacer...

**BlAcKsoPHIa : **¡Esto es genial! Me salen parientes de todas partes¿Tu también eres de la rama de los Black repudiados? (A Sirius le brillan los ojos emocionado) Si! Seguro que si, porque estoy completamente de acuerdo en lo de que siempre me dejan colgado. No hay derecho! Uoo¡Seguro que eres una de las mias¡Di que si¡Acabemos con Snivellus! Esta vez le ha ido de un pelo... A ver si a la proxima hay suerte...

**o.O Jessie O.o : **¿Qué se junten más Lily y James? (Remus abre los ojos asustado) ¿Qué te hemos hecho para que nos quieras hacer sufrir de este modo al pobre Sirius y a mi¿Tu sabes lo que es aguantar babosadas a las horas de las comidas, durante las clases, durante la noche... ¡Ya tenemos suficiente con Peter y Umbridge!

**Lenne : **Bueno... Si, tal vez en Halloween se nos fue la mano... Pero es que ese Ravenclaw intentaba ligar con MI pelirroja, y eso no se toca. (James se cruza de brazos) Y weno, en realidad no es la autora que tiene ideas para liarnos a todos con las respectivas parejas... Si no nosotros, que tenemos grandes ideas para eso :P

**Nuny : **(Sirius con mala cara) ¿veis como me tocan los revis cortos siempre a mi? Creo que estoy gafado... Weno, le haré llegar lo que piensas a la autora, seguro que se anima en esta época tan mala de examenes que está pasando.

**Em-Brown : **(Sirius se cuela delante de James para contestar el review él, alegando que antes casi no ha podido decir nada) Jejejeje, conseguí poder contestar otro review (sonrisa satisfecha) See... Que no te engañe Remus, que con esa carilla siempre da pena a todo el mundo y al final es el que liga más de los tres... ¿Y Snivellus quedarse tonto? Si es que no puede quedarse más ya, va contra la naturaleza... Lastima que Laasser no atinara bien con ese golpe... A ver si en la proxima bronca hay más suerte... Y acepto el brindis por mi y por Nat! Completamente de acuerdo, ya era ahora. Verás cuando me ponga ahora las pilas y use, como tu dices, mis armas de seducción... ¡Caerá a mis pies!

**Mandy : **¿Harry Potter dices? (James se revuelve el pelo) No, mira, es que te confundes. No me llamo Harry, me llamo James. Es James Potter el nombre en realidad... Y weno... Intentaré que estos dos moderen el vocabulario... Pero es que es superior a ellos... Ya se sabe, adolescencia... Mala edad. (Remus y Sirius le echan una mirada de 'y lo tenías que decir tu precisamente...')

**SamanthaWoodLupin : **¿Lupin? (Remus abre los ojos sorprendido) Vaya, no es solo Sirius que encuentra parientes perdidos en los reviews... ¿De que parte de la familia eres? De parte de mamá? Y si! A ver si me arreglo con Dawn... Entre nosotros, esto es un asco. En esta historia es salir de un lio para meterme en otro...

**IlmarëRochindil : **Seee... ¿Sabes que pasa? En realidad no negamos los pasos que damos hacía delante con las chicas, son ellas que tienen esa manía... ¿Por qué son tan raras las mujeres? (Sirius desesperado) Si no fuera por las pulgas me quedaba como perro para siempre y un problema menos en mi vida... Si, pobre Remsie, creo que está un tanto acojonado con el hermano de Dawn... Jejejeje, pero si el pobre chico es un trozo de pan! Es el otro bateador del equipo, y me coordino mucho con él... Pero Moony cree que le engaño cuando le digo que no haría daño a una mosca... Ah! Y una última cosa, la selectividad esa... Por lo que parece no es tan mala como te la quieren pintar tus profesores. Ya se sabe la tendencia a exagerar de los profesores muggles. Tu tranquila que verás que no es para tanto.

**Iraty Rowling : **¿Rowling? Mmmmm (James se revuelve el pelo pensativo) Este apellido me resulta intensamente familiar... Y no sé porque, porque en Hogwarts no hay nadie que se llame así... Ui¿Tu también estás de examenes? Esto es una plaga. Estaba pensando en hacer un hechizo y eliminar estos examenes de junio del mapa... ¿Qué os parece? Les pedimos 10 galeones a cada persona que quiera el servicio y nos forramos. Ah! Cuida tu memoria, que la veo un poco mal...

Sirius se despereza : - "Se terminó."

"Ahora que empezaba a pillarle el gustillo a esto..." – suspira James.

"Bueno chicos, despidámonos que tenemos cosas que estudiar nosotros también, sino llegarán los EXTASIS y nos pillarán sin sabernos nada." – recuerda Remus.

"Si te empeñas..." – Sirius coge un libro grueso de pociones de encima de una mesa y disimuladamente mete una revista de quidditch entre las páginas.

"¡Sirius¡Te he visto!" – exclama Remus, siguiéndole hacía detrás de la cortinilla roja.

James se queda solo y mira a los lectores : - "En fin... Ya veis que aquí yo soy el único que se salva en cuanto a locura... Hasta aquí el capítulo 11. El 12 dentro de dos semanas si la autora ha sobrevivido a los exámenes. ¡Por fin nos va a dar nuestras merecidas vacaciones de navidad! Ale¡hasta la vista!

Y el merodeador se va. Las luces se apagan.

(N/A : Jajajajajajaja, gracias por aguantarme la parida, de verdad xD Necesitaba hacer algo así para evadirme de los exámenes y de la realidad en general XD Y... oye, si os ha gustado.. ¿Quién dice que no voy a hacerlo más a menudo? Eso si... Tendréis que dejar reviews, porque si no, no voy a motivarme... :P ¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas! )

O o o O 


	12. Parte 1 Vacaciones de Navidad

**Capítulo 12.- Vacaciones de Navidad**

"¡QUEEEÉ?" el grito de Alex resonó por todo el vestíbulo y llegó claramente a oídos de los alumnos que estaban en el Gran Comedor. Lily se encogió en su asiento y rezó en silencio para que sus dos amigas no se mataran. En el vestíbulo, Nat bajó la cabeza y esperó a que Alex se desahogara. "¡Pero tu estás loca¿¡Dejo de hablarte dos días y sin mi influencia se te gira el cerebro¡No te das cuenta que te estás desgraciando la vida¡Ese tío no sabe lo que es querer¡Va a jugar contigo y cuando se canse te dejará tirada¡Black te ha sorbido el cerebro y no ves más allá de su físico¿Y que me dices de Jack¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto¡No se lo merece¿Y total para qué? Black no va a traerte más que problemas porque es incapaz de querer a nadie más que no sea a él mismo y a su estúpido ego¡Debería darte vergüenza haberte dejado seducir por ese tío!" Alex hizo una pausa para coger aire, momento que Nat aprovechó para defenderse.

"Me había peleado con Jack ¿vale? Estaba furiosa con él, me había bebido como diez cervezas, Black estaba tremendamente simpático y... ¡Yo que sé! No sé lo que me pasó, pero tienes razón, es absurdo haber siquiera pensado que..." Nat hizo una pausa. "Pero no pasa nada, ahora llegan las vacaciones... tres semanas sin verlo y problema resuelto. Seguro que se me pasa la tontería".

"¿Te recuerdo que tenéis que quedar para el trabajo?". Nat iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca... No había pensado en eso. Pero entonces se le ocurrió. "Black es alérgico al trabajo. Le diré que ya me las apaño sola, y que él no tiene que preocuparse por nada". Alex asintió, no muy convencida... Tendría un ojo puesto en su amiga...

**O o o O**

Remus pasó la última semana del primer trimestre como si fuera autista. Caminaba como un zombie por los pasillos y estaba permanentemente en el mismo estado de ánimo de cuando la luna llena estaba cerca. Apenas comía (ni tan siquiera el chocolate que Sirius buenamente le iba a buscar a las cocinas). Había intentado hablar con Dawn un par o tres de veces, pero cuando la veía acercarse, apartaba la cara y miraba al suelo, incapaz de aguantar su mirada. No hubiese podido soportar el ver desprecio en sus ojos azules... O aún peor... miedo. El licántropo sólo quería que llegaran las vacaciones de navidad para intentar olvidarla... Cosa que viéndola cada día en Hogwarts era un poco complicada...

Dawn no sabia donde meterse. Por un lado seguía cabreada con Remus, pero era más que eso, estaba dolida porque no había sido capaz de confiar en ella, pero una (muy) pequeña parte de ella podía entenderlo, era arriesgado que se supiera lo que era. Aun así estaba esperando una disculpa que no parecía llegar. Y se estaba deprimiendo. Mucho. Se había enterado muy tarde que Nat y Alex se habían peleado... Y aún continuaba desconociendo el motivo. Estaba apagada y no sonreía tanto como siempre.

Llevaba toda la semana esquivando a sus amigas siempre que podía, no tenia ganas de estar con nadie y tras las primeras veces en que Remus se cruzo con ella y ni la miro, también empezó a intentar esquivar a los merodeadores. Solo les veía en clase, y a las chicas también a las horas de la comida y por la noche. Es increíble la cantidad de sitios en que te puedes esconder en un castillo, si sabes donde buscar.

Quien últimamente la veía mucho era la Señora Pince, la bibliotecaria. La chica estaba segura de que en esa semana se había leído todos los libros sobre criaturas oscuras en general y licántropos en particular que había en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Pero no podía relacionar la bestia sanguinaria de la que hablaban los libros, con Remus: el chico dulce, silencioso y mono que la volvía loca. Estaba hecha un lío ¿Qué era real¿Lo que decían los libros o lo que ella veía¿Eran posibles las dos cosas?

Nat se pasaba las horas intentando esquivar en lo posible a Sirius, más que nada porque no sabía como reaccionaría cuando estuviera cara a cara con él. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el beso de Sirius estaba grabado en su mente y volvía intensamente cada vez que alguien o algo evocaba al atractivo merodeador, cosa que pasaba muy a menudo a causa de la popularidad del susodicho. Aunque eso no se lo reconocería nunca a Alex (de momento la única que sabía de su desliz con Sirius), más que nada porque la Slytherin seria capaz de cualquier cosa para quitarle al chico de la cabeza. Hasta entonces, se las había arreglado bastante bien, y prácticamente nadie había notado su extraño comportamiento con el chico... Aunque Lily sospechaba algo, y Dawn lo hubiera hecho pero cuando no estaba desaparecida, no prestaba la menor atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor... De momento había hecho las paces con Jack, el chico se había disculpado por su estúpido comportamiento después del partido, y ella le había perdonado... Ahora esperaba que él le ayudara a olvidar a Black.

Sirius, que seguía empeñado en que se repitiera ese beso, intentaba pasar el máximo tiempo posible con Nat, cosa que le era bastante complicada, porque a parte que la chica parecía esfumarse la mayor parte del día, cuando se encontraban, o iba con sus amigas (entre las cuales iba esa terrorífica Slytherin con la que prefería no mezclarse), o la chica se mostraba seca y distante con él... Pero al fin y al cabo era Sirius Black, al que ninguna chica había rechazado nunca... Y no iba a ser, precisamente la primera vez con Nataly, de eso estaba seguro. Pero a parte de eso, estaba esa extraña sensación que nacía en su estómago cada vez que la veía... Aunque fuera de lejos. Pero se abstuvo de comentarlo con sus amigos, porque no quería que lo trataran de cursi.

Lily, a falta de una explicación mejor, había acabado deduciendo que lo que le pasaba con James era un simple alborote de hormonas, y que lo que le hacía falta en ese momento eran las vacaciones para perderlo de vista. Así seguro que cuando volvieran podía seguir tratándolo igual de mal que antes, y no tener esa manía obsesiva en fijarse en sus labios cada vez que él le hablaba...

Y James... Bueno James se la pasó haciendo valer su posición como Premio Anual para restar innumerables puntos a los Slytherins, para hacerse pasar la frustración que le suponía no haber podido acabar el asunto con Snape. Estaba tan cabreado y ofendido que ni tan siquiera se preocupó de perseguir a Lily, por lo que cuando hablaba con ella lo hacía de modo ausente, sin prestar atención a sus palabras...

Alexiel empezaba a aborrecer a los merodeadores, a todos ellos, sin excepción. Primero había sido lo de Lupin y Dawn, y ahora la chica estaba entrando en una depresión, se lo estaba oliendo, tenía que hacer algo. Hablaría con Remus, si, haría eso. Luego estaban Nataly y Black: por mucho que su amiga le había jurado que no iba a pensar más en él, estaba claro que hacía todo lo contrario, y como lo ocultaba tan pésimamente, se le notaba a la legua. Y finalmente estaban Lily y Potter, esos dos, quizá eran los que mas le preocupaban, y es que, aunque se hubieran mantenido mas o menos separados¡¡empezaban a desquiciarla con sus miraditas y sus juegecitos¡¿Es que no veían lo que estaban haciendo! Si, los merodeadores eran malos, MUY malos para ellas… pero sabía que una vez cayeran en sus redes, posiblemente no podría hacer nada para sacarlas… ¡No, no, no¡No lo iba a permitir!

Severus sonreía para sus adentros, parecía que el cambio de táctica para conseguir captar la atención de Alexiel, había surgido efecto, y se sentía muy orgulloso por ello. Aun así, los últimos días, la joven lo había "olvidado" un poco, pero ¡JA¡No se olvida tan fácilmente a Severus Snape! Y lo que le sacaba más de quicio, era ese Caddel: siempre que Alex se sentaba en la mesa de los asquerosos leones, el chico intentaba sentarse lo más cerca posible de ella. Tendría que aclarar un par de cosas con 'ese'… ¡Nadie le quita a un Snape, algo que le pertenece!

**O o o O**

El último día de clase, antes de coger el tren, se suponía que Lily y James con la ayuda de los prefectos tenían que organizar a todos los alumnos para salir ordenadamente hasta Hogsmeade. Pero parecía que no acababan de conseguirlo, porque eso parecía más bien una desbandada de adolescentes en celo.

"A ver... Chicos por favor..." – se esforzaba Lily, pero parecía invisible para los alumnos, que seguían a su rollo.

"Un poquito de silencio." – ayudaba James, obteniendo el mismo resultado que su compañera.

Al final Lily se hartó.

"¡El próximo que diga una palabra se va a quedar a pasar las navidades aquí, dentro del armario de las escobas con la única compañía de los gusarajos!". A sus palabras las siguió el silencio. En ese momento se hubiera podido oír la respiración de Nick Casi-Decapitado. Incluso James se había quedado de piedra.

"Wow... Los tienes dominados" musitó el chico. Lily no tuvo tiempo para sentirse halagada por el comentario.

"Y ahora que estamos todos más tranquilitos" agregó con voz falsamente dulce "vais a salir en fila y vais a montar en vuestros carruajes". Cientos de cabezas asintieron y se dispusieron a obedecer. Cuando por fin estuvieron instaladas en uno de los vagones de Hogwarts Express, Lily se dejó caer sobre el asiento, relajándose por fin. "Que cansado es esto de ser Premio Anual" suspiró.

"Eres tu que te lo tomas demasiado a pecho, Lil" comentó Nat, sin apartar su vista de la ventanilla del vagón, admirando el paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad.

"Esto da igual... ¿Tenéis idea del tiempo que hacía que no estábamos las cuatro juntas?" dijo Lily, viendo la oportunidad de oro para que las cosas volvieran a ser las de antes. "Estas últimas semanas han sido un poco raras..."

"Es cierto" asintió Nat "Tal vez yo no he sido la de siempre... Pero Dawn se ha llevado el premio ¿Que te pasa?". La aludida se removió incomoda en el asiento del tren, y le echó una mirada casi imperceptible a Alex, pidiendo auxilio.

"Nada... Ya sabéis... Lo de siempre. Remus que me saca de quicio".

"¿Y por eso has estado autista desde hace dos semanas¡Pues menuda gracia! Voy a pillar yo a ese tío y..." amenazó Lily.

"¡No!" exclamó Dawn "Es decir, no quiero que le digáis nada. Paso de él. En serio" pero su tono no sonó para nada convencido.

"¿Es del todo necesario hablar de los merodeadores hasta cuando ya estamos oficialmente de vacaciones?" cortó Alex, echándoles miraditas a sus amigas "¿No hay otro tema?". Lily y Nat les echaron una mirada suspicaz a sus dos amigas, teniendo la sensación que algo les estaban ocultando...

"Si quieres venimos a echarte una mano con la mudanza, Nat" propuso Dawn en un intento de socializarse otra vez con las chicas y que no se preocuparan más por ella.

Nataly negó con la cabeza: "No hace falta, de verdad. Cuando ya estemos instalados os aviso y venís a ver la casa".

"Bien, ahora decidme... ¿Qué hago yo con la fiesta?" dijo Lily cambiando de tema. Se refería a la fiesta de fin de año que su hermana Petunia celebraba cada año por Navidad, y a la que invitaba a Lily solo para hacerla quedar en ridículo delante de todos sus amigos porque la pelirroja siempre acudía sin pareja, y a la que sus padres le obligaban a ir.

"Pues mandar a tu hermana a la mierda y pasar de ir" contestó Alex "Creo que ya eres lo bastante mayorcita para decidir a que sitios vas y a que sitios no vas".

"O buscarte a un tío guapísimo para que te acompañe y así cerrarles la bocaza a Petunia y a las harpías de sus amigas" propuso Nat.

"Yo opto por lo de no celebrar el año nuevo... ¿Para qué si total las cosas van a seguir igual de mal que el año anterior?" suspiró Dawn.

"Bueno ya está. La explicación de 'Lupin es un capullo insensible que me cabrea' ya no cuela. ¿A que viene este inicio de depresión?" preguntó Lily.

"¿Por qué no os vais todas a la mierda y me dejáis en paz un rato?" Dawn se levantó y salió del vagón dando un portazo tras de si.

"Pues vamos a tener que animarla... Sea lo que sea lo que le pase..." suspiró Nat.

"Y si se tiene que colgar a Lupin de los pulgares hasta que se disculpe con ella, pues se le cuelga" agregó Lily. Alex prefirió abstenerse de hacer comentarios, pues era la única que sabía cual era realmente el problema de Dawn...

En el compartimiento de los merodeadores, Remus vio pasar a Dawn por delante de la puerta. Pensó que tal vez fuera una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella, y eso les dijo a sus amigos.

"¿Y que quieres decirle?" preguntó James.

"Pues... Tenía la intención de disculparme con ella... No sé... Creo que se lo debo".

"¡No digas chorradas Remus!" exclamó Sirius "¿Vas a disculparte por ser un licántropo? Esa es la tontería más grande que he oído en mucho tiempo... ¡Como si fuera tu culpa!"

"De eso no... Pero de no habérselo contado tal vez si" argumentó Peter. Remus le dirigió una mirada agradecida, al encontrar algo de comprensión en ese vagón.

"Ella, por mucho que diga, no hubiese sido nada condescendiente con la noticia" le recalcó James "¡Hubiera huido! Y ahora estarías igual o incluso peor. No creo que debas disculparte con ella; estoy de acuerdo con Sirius". Remus miró alternativamente a James y a Sirius antes de darse por vencido. Tal vez no fuera una buena idea, pero haría caso a sus amigos. En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Nat asomó la cabeza.

"Black ¿podemos hablar un momento?"

"Es que estaba teniendo una conversación trascendental con mis amigos" le respondió él hinchando pecho e intentando hacerse el interesante, a la par que intelectual.

"Oh disculpa, no quería interrumpir vuestra profunda conversación acerca de quien la tiene más grande" dijo ella con fingida preocupación "Sólo quería decirte que ya me encargo yo del trabajo durante las vacaciones, así me ahorro el verte". Dicho esto pareció que se iba, pero volvió a asomar la cabeza para decir con una sonrisa artificial "Por cierto, feliz navidad"

Por suerte el viaje hasta King's Cross no se alargó mucho más y pronto llegaron a la estación. Tras un escueto 'Adiós' Dawn corrió a reunirse con su madre, huyendo de sus amigas y de que le hicieran más preguntas. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con ellas... Pero no se sentía con fuerzas para explicarles lo que realmente la preocupaba... Al menos no de momento. Nat vio a su hermano a lo lejos, y se despidió de Lily y Alex prometiéndoles que las avisaría lo más pronto posible para que pasaran a ver su nueva casa.

"¡Eso! Y si tienes un vecino guapo... ¿Quién sabe? Siempre lo puedo engatusar para que me acompañe a la fiesta de Petunia" le dijo la pelirroja como despedida. Después, ella y Alex se quedaron a un lado, esperando a sus familias que parecían haberse olvidado de ellas. Los merodeadores pasaron por su lado, y James guiñó un ojo a Lily y con una sonrisa le deseó que pasara una feliz navidad. Con ese simple gesto, la cara de la chica pronto estuvo a conjunto con su pelo. Alex le dirigió una mirada de fingida perplejidad.

"No me digas que tu y Potter... ¡No¡No me lo digas¡No quiero oírlo!"

"Es que... Me parece que me gusta... El otro día le besé y... ¡No sé Alex! Si sientes cosquillitas en el estómago es que un chico te gusta ¿no?"

La Slytherin se planteó seriamente el hacer una terapia en grupo con sus amigas... Necesitaban urgentemente que alguien les hiciera entender que los merodeadores eran malos... Antes que Alex pudiera decidir la bronca que le echaba a Lily (con tanta confesión se empezaba a quedar sin ideas), llegaron los padres de la chica, y la pelirroja no dudó un segundo en huir de ahí antes que estallara la cólera de Alex.

"¿Se han olvidado de ti?" susurró una voz cerca de su oído. La chica se sobresaltó, no había oído llegar a Severus.

"La puntualidad no es el fuerte de mis padres" contestó ella con un suspiro. Hizo una pausa y luego fijó su mirada clara en los negrísimos ojos de él "Oye¿tu crees que tengo cara de confesora de penas amorosas?"

Severus casi soltó una carcajada ante eso: "Pues no, no lo creo. Al menos a mi nunca se me ocurriría contarte nada personal".

Ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño: "¿Sabías que siempre dices lo menos adecuado en cada ocasión?"

"Lo sabía, es un don" respondió él, burlonamente. "Ahora en serio ¿Por qué dices eso de que tienes cara de confesora?"

"Dawn, Lily y Nat... ¡Todas me cuentan sus secretos que se supone no debo contar a las demás! De verdad, la situación empieza a estresarme..." exclamó Alex.

"Son Gryffindor ¿Qué esperabas? Por definición son desesperantes".

"Tal vez tengas razón" suspiró ella "En fin, ahí están mis padres... ¿Podemos vernos algún día durante las vacaciones?"

"Cuando quieras" sonrió Severus "Mándame una lechuza con día, lugar y hora y allí estaré". Ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse hacía donde la esperaban sus padres.

**O o o O**

No tener amigos... O si los tienes no los metas nunca a vivir en tu casa. Esa era la solución más fácil. A esa conclusión llegó James mientras ayudaba a Sirius con la mudanza, cargando con dos cajas llenas hasta los topes de pertenencias de su mejor amigo, resoplando y sudando como un pollo a pesar de ser diciembre y con el termómetro amenazando con bajar bajo cero.

"¿Y no hubiese sido más fácil un barrio mágico, Pad?" gruñó.

"¿Y privarme el gustazo de darle otro disgusto de muerte a mi madre? Naah" contestó Sirius que continuaba debatiéndose con la cerradura de la puerta.

"Parece que también se muda una familia en la casa de al lado" observó Remus, que esperaba detrás de James con las manos en los bolsillos. Había alegado que estaba cerca de la luna llena y en plena depresión sentimental y que era desaconsejable que hiciera esfuerzo físico.

"Tu dirás lo que quieras, pero yo muy deprimido no te veo" gruñó James "¡Me podrías ayudar con un par de cajas!"

"O podría pasarle a Sirius el librito de instrucciones de cómo se abre una puerta cerrada con llave sin el _Alohomora_" en realidad Remus no se sentía tan bien, ni de lejos, como quería aparentar ante sus amigos... Sólo quería evitar que se preocuparan más por él. El problema era suyo y solo suyo, y sólo él podía buscar una solución.

"¡Listo!" exclamó Sirius feliz, abriendo ante si la puerta "¿Veis como no era tan difícil?". El recibidor olía a madera nueva, y todo tenía un aspecto muy acogedor...

"Joder Padfoot... Creo que ahora voy a ser yo el que se mude contigo" comentó James tras soltar un largo silbido.

"¿Tu? No, que me asustas los ligues Prongs" bromeó Black.

"Oh¿A caso Sirius El Seductor va a volver?" preguntó James "Creí que lo habías enterrado".

"¿Cómo voy a enterrarlo con lo fáciles de seducir que son las muggles?" rió Sirius.

"¿Y que ha sido de eso que el invierno no se presta a los arrumacos?" quiso saber James.

"Es que cuando Watters le dijo que no le quería ver en todas las vacaciones, que ya se las apañaba sola en el trabajo le hirió muy hondo en el orgullo... Y para demostrarle que puede vivir sin ella va a ligarse medio Londres" argumentó Remus. "Típico comportamiento de Sirius".

"¿Podemos no hablar de ella?" Sirius se dio la vuelta y empezó a entrar las cajas. James miró expectante a Remus, para ver si le ofrecía una explicación por el raro comportamiento de Sirius, pero el licántropo se encogió de hombros. "A lo mejor... A lo mejor me he obsesionado por esa chica" confesó el moreno aún dando la espalda a sus dos amigos "La besé y..."

"¡Besaste a Watters y sigues estando de una pieza?" exclamó James interrumpiéndole.

"¡Por eso te lo digo! En ese instante no parecía que me odiase tanto como quiere hacerme creer. ¿Cuál creéis que es el problema de esa chica?"

"Tal vez le ocurra como a cierto testarudo llamado Sirius Black" respondió Remus "Que está colada por ti y no quiere aceptarlo".

Sirius soltó una carcajada: "No digas chorradas Moony. Yo no estoy colado por nadie. Y ahora dejémonos de charlas porque no terminaremos con la mudanza ni el año que viene". Sin decir una palabra más, Remus y James se dispusieron a ayudar a Sirius a colocar todo aquello en su sitio.

**O o o O**

Dawn se dejó caer sobre su cama, y suspiró al tiempo que clavaba su vista en el techo. Estaba en casa. Por fin. Lejos de Hogwarts y lejos de Remus.

Alargó un brazo para tomar uno de los almohadones que tenía encima de la cama y se dio un par de golpes en la cabeza con él... ¡Porque seguía pensando en él¡Era un licántropo¡Un ser peligroso... un monstruo! Pero por alguna razón sentía que esos adjetivos no valían para Remus... Tal vez fuera un hombre lobo pero... No era una mala persona, ni un chico peligroso... Si quisiera haberle hecho daño hubiera tenido varias oportunidades para hacerlo...

Se planteó el ir a visitar a Lily o Alex para mantenerse distraída y no pensar, pero desistió; últimamente no estaba a gusto en compañía de nadie y tampoco es que ella fuera precisamente una compañía agradable.

Dos casas más abajo Lily terminaba de colocar las cosas en su cuarto y se dispuso a bajar al piso de abajo para estar un rato con su familia. Se topó con Petunia a mitad de las escaleras.

"Así que Lily¿Vas a venir acompañada a la fiesta?" le dijo con recochineo.

"Ah... ¿Qué no te lo había dicho? Salgo con un chico" mintió Lily a la perfección "Estaremos encantados de venir los dos a tu fiesta".

Fingiendo indiferencia terminó de bajar las escaleras, dejando a su hermana petrificada de sorpresa. Sólo cuando estuvo segura que Petunia no pudo verla se permitió exteriorizar su desesperación... ¡Como iba a salir de esa?

**O o o O**

Nat pensó que el barrio no tenía mala pinta. Todo eran casitas adosadas con un pequeño jardincito propio. Avanzaron hasta el número diez, que era la suya.

"¿Y bien¿Qué te parece?" le preguntó su padre. La chica continuó haciendo equilibrios con la caja que tenía entre las manos, con una rodilla bajo ella, y aguantándose en el suelo solo con un pie.

"No está mal... ¿Pero era completamente necesario que fuera un barrio muggle? Hubiéramos podido hacer la mudanza con magia y ahorrarnos todos estos problemas".

"Los precios en los barrios de magos están por las nubes, Nat. Bien, vayamos a dar un vistazo". El recibidor era amplio. El suelo pulido de madera brillaba, y las paredes aún desprendían olor a pintura. Muy a su pesar la chica reconoció que parecía acogedor. Dejó la pesada caja en el suelo y estiró los brazos.

"Tiene buena pinta". Su padre le sonrió, y le alborotó un poco el pelo, como solía hacer cuando era una niña. Nat no se preocupó en volvérselo a poner bien, y salió tras el hombre a por más cajas. En ese momento llegaron su hermano y su madre en otro coche, con un montón más de cajas por entrar. Nat bufó, pensando que quizá si debería haber aceptado la ayuda de sus amigas para la mudanza. Parecía que no iban a terminar nunca.

"Nataly cielo" la chica arrugó la nariz, su madre tenía la maldita manía de llamarla por su nombre entero "¿Has visto que en la casa de al lado hay un chico de más o menos tu edad? Es muy guapo". Sonrió. Lily estaría contenta. Recordó que debía enviarle una lechuza tan pronto como pudiera escapar de la tortura de las cajas.

Cogió un par más de cajas y entró junto a Matt en la casa. Cuando las hubo depositado en el vestíbulo, su padre le indicó que subiera a escoger la habitación que más le gustara, que ya terminarían él y Matt con las cajas. Nat desapareció escaleras arriba, dispuesta a quedarse con la habitación más grande.

No tardó en encontrar una perfecta. Abrió las cortinas para poder admirarla bien con la poca luz que quedaba ya de día. Fue entonces cuando vio que la ventana quedaba frente a otra que estaba en la fachada de la casa vecina, donde también había luz. Distinguió la silueta de un chico. Se acercó más, dispuesta a averiguar si su vecino era tan guapo como su madre había dicho. No lo veía bien... Estaba a contraluz. Agudizó la vista, casi pegándose al cristal y...

"¡Por Merlín!" exclamó cayéndose hacía atrás de la impresión. Se dio de culos en el suelo, y retrocedió así hasta la puerta, sin levantarse. Cuando salió se precipitó escaleras abajo. Entró en lo que sería su futuro comedor y con un simple hechizo prendió la chimenea, y se arrodilló ante ella...

**O o o O**

"ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX" el grito se oyó claramente por todas las habitaciones de la casa de los Laasser. La aludida entró precipitadamente en el comedor para ver que había pasado, y se sorprendió al ver la cabeza de Nat entre las llamas de su chimenea.

"¿Que pasa Nat?" preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba y se arrodillaba junto al fuego.

"Es... ¡Es horrible¡Una catástrofe¡Socorro!" balbuceó la chica que parecía gravemente alterada.

"¡Nataly clámate y explícame que pasa¿Algún problema con la casa?" aventuró la Slytherin.

Nat asintió frenéticamente entre las llamas: "¡Si¡Un problema enorme¡BLACK ES MI VECINO!"

O o o O 

James, Remus miran a los lectores poniendo muy mala cara, cruzados de brazos y con la frente arrugada. Sirius sale detrás de ellos, mirándolos con cara de no entender nada.

"Estaréis contentos." – dice James en tono picado.

"Pero que simpáticos sois..." – dice Remus en el mismo tono.

"¿Se puede saber que os pasa?" – pregunta Sirius al final, sin poderse aguantar por más tiempo.

"Nada, que se ve que ha tenido tanto éxito lo de que nosotros contestando los reviews que la autora ha decidido contratarnos como contestadores oficiales de reviews para este fic... ¡Y sin cobrar un mísero galeon!" – exclama James, indignado.

"¡Que somos menores! Esto es ilegal. La vamos a denunciar al Ministerio de Magia." – agrega Remus.

"¡Ah eso! Pero si es divertido. Yo me lo paso bien." – Sirius mira con una sonrisa todos los reviews que hay para contestar.

"Si claro, porque a ti no te llaman tonto, solo te inflan el ego y te adoran." – masculla el licántropo. – "Pero entre los reviews y Dawn me parece que mi vida está condenada a la depresión."

Remus se aleja detrás de la cortina, y Sirius sale tras de él para consolarlo (o al menos intentarlo).

James se queda mirando al publico para luego acabar murmurando : - "No, si encima lo tengo que hacer todo yo. Aquí va el comentario de la coautora Mereth."

Mereth : Juas vaya capi! Entre la depre de Dawn, Alex apunto de mandarlas a paseo, Sirius que es un bocazas, James que mejor que no de consejos…desde luego ha sido completito. xDD y Nat tiene muy mala suerte (o eso piensa ahora) intenta pasar de Sirius y va y se muda a su lado xD la que nos espera…Ta otra!

"Oh vaya... ¿Sirius vecino de Watters? Pero que cosa tan interesante." – sonríe James, olvidándose por completo de su enfado – "Esto promete."

"¡Eh Prongs¿Y esa sonrisa de maníaco a que viene?" – pregunta Sirius, que ha vuelto a aparecer con Remus detrás, que no parece para nada más animado.

"Nada, nada." – James esconde el comentario de Mereth y procede a poner el de Silver.

Silver: Juaaaz! De verdad! El berreo de Lil' me encantaaa! XD. Buf, lo de Dawn va cada vez a peor... pobrecita mia ;;, pero no puedo odiar a Rems... pq me parece un cielin ¬¬. Ais, y mi pobre Alex que parece una confesora, si es que... Juaz! Graciosisimo que Siri y Nat vivan tan cerca. Seguro que Nat aprovechara para espiarlo en algun momento! XD. Ale ale! Hasta dentro de 2 semanas!

James se apresura a esconder el comentario, porque no quiere que Sirius descubra quien es su vecina. Por suerte Sirius está demasiado ocupado intentando robar algo de chocolate a Remus, que argumenta que necesita la tableta entera para la depresión. Remus si ve el comentario, pero James le indica que no haga ningún comentario, que luego se lo cuenta.

"Venga Remsie, para animarte vamos a dejar que empieces tu con los reviews." – dice James intentando centrarse en lo que tienen que hacer.

"Pero que amabilidad..." – dijo con sorna el licántropo, mirando a James como a un caso perdido. En fin... Veamos :

**Silver : **Si, por supuesto que entendemos el catalán (sonríe agradecido, por el comentario de antes de que le parece un 'cielín'), pero por lo que veo tu eres una de las culpables de que estemos aquí esclavizados contestando reviews. (Remus intenta apartar a James y Sirius que se están revolcando por el suelo de la risa al leer que llama 'Sevy' a Severus.) Y anda que tu... Darles ideas a este par para meterse con Snape... Pero si, en cuanto a Sirius y Watters estoy de acuerdo contigo, su relación es un poco... dejémoslo en curiosa. Habrá que ver como la fastidia Sirius esta vez. Y... no recuerdes la pelea, es que cada vez que Sirius se acuerda me da a mi la culpa por casi dejarle esteril... Y... ¿Dawn en depresión? Tendré que hacer algo... (Remus se va a pensar como diablos disculparse).

**DrEaM-KaT : **(Sirius deja de pelear por el chocolate de Remus, hace un puchero porque se ha quedado sin, mira el review y suelta un silbido de admiración) Vaya chica, pedazo review. Tengo que decirte que de estos son los que le gustan a Nar, o sea que tu no te cortes y sigue escribiendo, que nosotros vamos a estar aquí para responder. Vamos allá : Psee... ¿A caso dudabas que Nat confesara que está loquita por mi¿Dudabas de mis dotes de conquista¡Me ofendes! (pero al ver lo que sigue enrrojece y balbucea) y...n... no, no me gusta Nat a mi... s... solo es que... es complicado de explicar, mejor cambiemos de tema. Remus y Dawn son desesperantes, de verdad que terminas acostumbrándote a sus 'ahora si ahora no'. ¡Los Slytherin te han cautivado¡OH NO¡LA ESTAMOS PERDIENDO! (Sirius exagera y parece un doctor de urgencias. Remus lo hace volver en si dándole un cuadradito de chocolate.) Y tranquila, que yo y Nat, según mis planes, nos vamos a liar muchas muuuuuchas más veces. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Ana Piña : **(James se seca las lagrimas después del ataque de risa al leer el adjetivo de 'mentiroso drámatico' que viene que ni pintado para Sirius.) ¡Hola! Jajajaja, debo decirte que para este adjetivo se nota que estabas inspiradas y que conoces bien a Padfoot. (no hace ni caso de las quejas del aludido.) Y si, si todo sale como lo tengo previsto, con Lily pronto seremos pareja oficial. En el próximo capítulo sacaré mi lado adorable. No hay pelirroja que se resista a eso. En fin... ¡Hasta el próximo!

**Kittyen : **(Remus se anima un poco más y sonríe levemente de forma tímida) Pues parece que hoy me vuelve a tocar a mi responderte... Espero que no te importe... En realidad tengo poco que decir, solo que espero que nuestras tonterías sigan gustándote y sigas leyendo esto. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Momo Cicerone : **¿Nat arrancarme los pelos? (Sirius se lleva una mano a su melena negra y brillante, horrorizado ante la prespectiva) ¡Pero porque si es que fue esa Slytherin la que me provocó? En el fondo soy una pobre victima... (Sirius finge ser el martir de la historia y se va suspirando un 'hasta luego')

**Parvatipatil : **Dawn lo está pasando mal... Y si está esperando que el... (James mira a su alrededor y baja la voz) que el zoquete de Remus haga algo, para mi que la chica se nos morirá de depresión crónica... (Recupera su tono normal). Y deja que Nat huya de Sirius. ¿Tu sabes lo divertido que es ver a Sirius con cara de 'Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi... ¡Por primera vez alguien se me resiste'? Bueno, evidentemente no lo sabes, pero ya te lo digo yo, es divertidísimo. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Xaica : **Bueno, por esta vez y sin que sirva de precedente te daré la razón en lo de que una acción de Sirius estuvo fundamentada. Por culpa de Snape estoy como estoy de jodido... (Remus suspira.) Y en mi opinión... Lily no tardará demasiado en ceder ante James, y te diré que será un momento histórico. Haremos una fiesta para celebrarlo. En fin¡hasta la próxima!

**Rasaaabe : **¿Sabes lo que pasa? (Sirius habla con la boca llena de chocolate que le ha robado a Remus) que Remsie es un tanto lento. No quiere hacer caso de los consejos que James y yo le damos... Y así le va. Mirale que cara tiene. Pobre. Y eso que todavía le faltan dos semanas para la luna llena... En fin, habrá que ver como evoluciona nuestro lobito. Seguiremos pendientes de él. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Virginia91 : **(James se pone en plan experto en criaturas mágicas). Bueno verás, a los thestrals sólo podrás verlos si has visto a alguien morir, no si has visto a alguien muerto ya. Tienes que ver el proceso de la muerte. No sé si me explico... (James se revuelve el pelo). En fin, si no le pediré a Kettleburn que te lo aclare, porque a mi esto de ser profe se me da bastante mal.

**Lucydiamonds : **(Remus se sonroja). ¿Más fantasias que hablar con nosotros? Ehem... Cambiemos de tema mejor. (Carraspea). Bueno, en cuanto a las escenas L/J, de parte de la autora me encargó que te dijera que a partir del próximo capitulo, vas a tener Lily y James hasta la sopa. ¡Te vas a cansar de verlos haciendo cursiladas! Pero hija, en el review pasas de pedir romanticismo a pedir sangre... Que cambio. (Remus sonrie levemente.) Bueno, espero que esto te siga gustando y que sigas pidiendo sangre, porque con estos dos vecinos... Puede pasar cualquier cosa!

**Marie Ann : **Naah, a la fiera pelirroja se le ha ablandado la coraza. Prongs es un artista conquistando. Aprendió de mi (Sirius se hincha de orgullo.) ¡Espero que te siga gustando.!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren : **Bueno, bueno... Si no hay más remedio ayudaremos a Moony con Dawn... (James suspira con falsa resignación para luego reírse por lo bajo.) Jejejejeje esto va a ser divertido... Bueno¡hasta pronto!

**CaRoLiNa T : **(Sirius pesando dos kilos más por culpa de su ego hiper hinchado). Bueno... Esto... ¡Que puedo decir! Muchas gracias por tus elogios hacia mi persona en primer lugar. Aunque estoy acostumbrado a producir este tipo de efectos en las chicas, siempre me alegran el día. Y... ¿De verdad te encanta esa Slytherin psicopata y loca? Como se nota que no la has visto... (Sirius pone cara de pena). Bueno¡hasta la próxima!

**Shen-Tao : **Bueno... Disculpas aceptadas (Remus está mucho más animado porque esta vez no le insultan a través de los reviews.) Y... Bueno, de tanto adular a James y de la buena pareja que hace con Lily, y el ego hiper hinchado de Sirius, aquí pronto ya no cabremos... Que cruz... Vaya par. (Remus echa una mirada a James y a Sirius que estan con sus tipicas sonrisas patentadas por ellos mismos sonriendo como si creyeran ser los seres más maravillosos del universo.) No tienen remedio... En fin¡hasta la proxima!

**Helen Black Potter : **Eh... ¡Un momento! Lo de que la Slytherin le había dado a Sirius en sus partes no lo sabía yo! (James presa de un ataque de risa incontrolable, y no puede seguir hablando.)

**Elanta : **(Refunfuñando por lo bajo, porque James se está riendo de él.) Bueno... ¡Hola! Exactamente, todavía no me toca morir, quiero durar al menos hasta los ochenta años! Tengo que dar mucho la lata todavía (y si, es una amenaza.) Eh¿Cómo que tienes enchufe¡A mi la autora ya no me cuenta nada! No es justooooo (Sirius hace un puchero, se cruza de brazos y se va a poner mala cara en uno de los rincones del escenario.)

**ire peliyellowinxu evans : **Mira, hoy te lo vuelvo a contestar yo, espero que no te canses de mi (Remus sonríe tímidamente.) Espero que nuestras tonterías te sigan gustando y hasta la próxima!

**BlAcKsOPHiA : **¿Te vale que te conteste yo en vez de Padfoot? Es que todavía está poniendo morros en ese rincón oscuro y parece poco dispuesto a cooperar. Pero se le pasará pronto. Vaya! Esta serie de insultos a Snape son muuuy interesantes. ¿Te importa que me los apunte? (James saca un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y escribe 'desgraciado asqueroso, feo y despreciable pelo grasiento'.) Ah! Y no sufras, la autora sigue viva e igual de mal de la cabeza que antes de los examenes.

**Josesita black : **Bueeeeeeno, haré un esfuerzo y os volveré a ayudar, que sin mi no sois nadie (Sirius vuelve) Pero sólo porque parece que he encontrado a otro pariente perdido. ¡Hola! Yo también soy un Black! aunque no de los más apreciados en la familia (Sirius se rie de sus propias palabras.) Y claro que nadie quiere que me quede sin ser padre¿Quién va a continuar la saga de los Black que valen la pena si yo no tengo hijos¡Os prometo un heredero digno de Sirius Black! Y ahora me callo porque estos dos me miran mal y presiento que se me va la olla...

**Jess-Black : **(Remus sigue mirando a Sirius) De verdad... Este chico cada día está peor. Me preocupa... (Se centra en el review). De verdad nos has aguantado 11 capítulos seguidos! Vaya... Me dejas de piedra. ¿Cómo no te has cansado de nosotros? En fin... En cuanto a lo de si Snape es guapo o no... No somos los más indicados para juzgar, aunque si escuchas a James y a Sirius te dirán probablemente que el culo de un troll es más guapo. Exageran, claro. Así son ellos. Pero que te voy a contar... Seguro que ya lo sabes. En fin, pues bienvenida a esta locura... No sabes donde te metes (Remus pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe.)

**Sumire-chan : **Bien, como ya he dicho antes, le echaré una mano a mi buen amigo Remsie para que se arregle con Dawn... En realidad no sé que haria sin mi... (James muestra su famoso ego). Y si quieres mi opinión... Nat está coladísima por Padfoot, lo que pasa es que se hace la dura... Pero caerá, vamos que si caerá. Y más siendo... (James mira a Sirius de reojo y añade en voz baja para que este no lo oiga), siendo vecinos. Perdona que te hable en este tono, pero no quiero que Padfoot se entere. No quiero perderme su cara de 'OO'

**Black Heiress : **Claro claro, animate a dejar review mujer! Que aquí estamos nosotros para responder los que nos echen! Pero tengo una queja... ¡Esta no es una historia exclusivamente Lily-James... ¡Y los demás para que estamos¿¡Para hacer bonito? (Sirius indignado porque ha dejado de ser el centro de la historia, pero luego se consuela leyendo los piropos que le echan.) Pero bueno, por ser tu, esta vez te lo perdonaré. Sólo porque me adulas. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Mayu : **Ya ya... Si lo ha tomado demasiado en cuenta lo de repetir más 'la parida'. Ya ves, aquí nos tiene como esclavos. (Remus hace un puchero.)... Y en cuanto a eso de que Peter tiene que besar a no se quien... No entiendo nada. OO ¡Y tu que idea has dado? No sé porque pero esto me da muy mala espina... Esto no puede terminar bien de ninguna de las maneras...

**SS-BLACK ¡**Vaya¿Otro Black? A este paso vamos a tener superpoblación en está familia (James usa un tono burlón.) Y bueno, la verdad es que pensamos nuevas trastadas para el fic tan rápido como podemos, pero antes de dos semanas no podría ser, porque claro, no somos tan rápidos... Y ahora que nos han metido aquí a currar sin cobrar... Aún así espero que sigas leyendo!

**Mereth : **(Sirius se encoge un poco leyendo el review y mira alrededor en busca de Nar, para que le salve, pero no está.) Emmmm... No, no, yo no te retaba en absoluto, sólo contaba los hechos... Y desde luego tienes razón en todo... ¡En todo lo que tu quieras! Pero no me sometas a tortura psicológica por favor!

**Amsp14 : **Me alegra que te gustara que yo contestara tu último review, pq parece que me vuelve a tocar a mi esta vez. (Remus sonríe tímidamente.) Pero... de verdad crees que va para largo lo mío con Dawn? Es que no sé que hacer... En fin, tal vez siga los consejos de los chicos... ¿Crees que debería hacerlo? Y si, la actitud de Nat en el pasillo da mucho que pensar, por mucho que ella intente tratar con indiferencia a Sirius... Pero bueno, tendremos que esperar a ver como evoluciona la cosa... Con el bocazas de Padfoot nunca se sabe. En fin¡hasta la próxima!

**Alexandra malfoy : **Ufff, menos mal que no eres pariente de Lucius, porque si no hubiesemos tenido un conflicto... (James suspira.) Pero como no lo eres te diré que esperes que sigas disfrutando de nuestras tonterías.

**Kika dlc : **Uooh, cuantos comentarios buenos para la autora y las coaturas! No es solo a nosotros que se nos infla el ego por lo que parece. De parte de ellas te daré las gracias, porque esta clase de comentarios siempre vienen bien (Sirius sonríe.) Y bueno, te diré que es normal que te guste Nat, a mi también (Sirius se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y intenta rectificar) Es decir... Me agrada como persona porque... Es igual, dejémoslo. Pero no entiendo que te guste esa Slytherin psicopata... ¡Si da miedo! En fin... medítalo y hasta pronto!

**Luna : **Vaya... Menudo review larguísimo! (Remus abre los ojos sorprendido.) No sé ni por donde empezar. Bueno, en primer lugar te diré que no tienes que odiar a Alex simplemente porque habló mal de mi o hizo lo que hizo. Cada uno actúa como considera correcto. Y espero que tengas razón en lo de que todo saldrá bien entre yo y Dawn, aunque personalmente lo veo todo muuuy negro. (Remus baja la vista.) ¡Ah! Y la autora me ha dicho que no le molesta que escribas un review de una pagina entera, sino más bien al contrario. ¡Hasta la próxima!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – el grito de Sirius interrumpe la contestación de los reviews

"¿Y ahora que?" – pregunta James alzando una ceja interrogativamente.

"¡Nos ha encontrado¡Nos ha encontrado¡Viene a matarme porque la otra vez no lo consiguió!" – Sirius corre a esconderse.

"Ya está, le hemos perdido definitivamente. Esto ya es una situación irreversible... Tendremos que ingresarlo en la unidad de tarados de San Mungo" – suspira Remus.

"Yo creo que es por este review... Lo ha dejado Laasser..."

"¡Laasser ha dejado un review!" – Remus se queda de piedra – "Pegalo aquí para que pueda leerlo...

Se encienden las luces:  
Alex sale de la cortinilla roja, la misma por la que había salido Sirius

Buenas noches, o lo que sea a todos, si, aunque hay gente que no parece comprenderlo, yo soy una persona educada. No comprendo como os puede gustar ese Black –puaj- con lo egocéntrico, bocazas y faltado de carácter que tiene… realmente la combinación tio + gryffy menos neuronas de las que debería tener normalmente Alex se rie de su propia gracia. Vale, ya paro que sé que a la mayoría, entre ellas a la autora Alex saluda con la mano a Nar tenéis cierta obsesión con él… pero os diré algo: si ellos "pueden" odiar (o lo que sea) a MI Severus, yo puedo odiarlos y hablarles como me de la gana a ellos y patearlos si me obligan. Y si no quiero que MIS amigas… MIS hermanas se líen con ellos, pos no se lían! Soy muy sobreprotectora con ellas, pero es simplemente pq las quiero, y si alguien piensa lo contrario conozco un montón de sitios a los que podrían ir! Alex suspira resignada Me he desviado de donde quería ir… bueno, me he desviado, pero tpco mucho. A ver Black, 'bonito', aquí la que tiene enchufe con la autora, es una servidora (y Dawn, para que negarlo), y yo REALMENTE se lo que pasa con TU personaje, incluso conozco y decido MI futuro… asi que posibles amenazas en este sentido, serían una perdida total y absoluta de tiempo Alex sonriendo falsamente. No guapito, no eres el único que va a recibir esta noche… pasemos al siguiente: Lupin. Alex afilando las uñas Perdona que te corrija, pero los Sly no somos violentos en absoluto, solemos recorrer a eso como última opción, no como ciertos Gryff que pegan a compañeros de otras casas en medio del pasillo, y no me digas que miento… Si no querías que Dawn sufriera, la opción mas sencilla era decirle lo que eres directamente. Ella puede ser todo lo Gryff que quiera, pero sus raíces y su carácter es Sly! Así que atente a las consecuencias Alex mirando mal a Remus, pq sabe lo que pasará en el fic. Bueno, y una última cosa me alegra saber que hay lectoras/es con gusto, y prefieren saber que pasará conmigo y con Sev… MI Sev, y quien se atreva a hacerle algo, se las verá conmigo! Aquí la única que puede maltratarlo es una servidora! Que por algo le quiero Alex se tapa la boca con la mano y se va corriendo.

Se apagan las luces.

"A mi no me ha amenazado, a mi no me ha amenazado" – canturrea James.

"Ya te llegará..." – susurra Sirius recuperándose – "¿Ha insinuado que me patearia o son alucinaciones mías?"

"Lo ha insinuado Padfoot, lo ha insinuado." – James le palmea la espalda aguantándose la risa.

"Yo todavía no me he recuperado de su mirada mortífera... Que horror..." – dice Remus con un hilillo de voz.

"Va, va... No exageremos, volvamos a los reviews."

**Alexandra : **Bien, como estos dos todavía se están recuperando del susto, te respondo yo. Te diré que muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas leyendo de nuestras tonterías. ¡Hasta la proxima!

**Jane Black : **(Sirius recupera el color en la cara.) Bueno... Si, ya me siento con fuerzas de responder... ¿La orden siriusana? Vaya! Eso suena genial! Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo apuntarte... Y eso que se supone que es mía. Ehh! Esto es un privilegio! No a todo el mundo les montan una orden ¿eh? (con el ego hinchado Sirius se ha recuperado del todo.). ¡Y yo no soy pesado con Nat! Simplemente es que me encanta meterme con ella. Es genial, deberias intentarlo. Se le queda esa carilla de enfado tan mona que... (Sirius carraspea para cambiar violentamente de tema.) Pues eso, que gracias por el review y todo esto... ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Miss Molko84 : **¡Otra que se lo ha leido del tirón? Al final vamos a creernos que nuestras tonterías pueden llegar a ser interesantes (James sonrie con orgullo.) y... ¡Te gusta Alex? Pero mira! Si acaba de amenazarnos! Bueno, realmente a mi no... Si en el fondo tampoco es tan mala... En fin ¡hasta la próxima!

**Sakura135 : **Me alegra que te guste! Y te diré que a la autora si que le gusta el anime. Unas series que tienen unos nombre muy raros, tipo... ¿Fushigi Yugi puede ser¿CardCaptor Sakura? En fin, no sé... ¡Espero que te siga gustando! (Remus sonrie para despedirse.)

**Iraty Rowling : **Bien... Esta vez no es James quien te contesta... Soy Sirius (el merodeador sonríe.). Y no sufras, hasta donde yo sé, los exámenes dejan tonto a todo el mundo, pero en unos días se pasa. Y el tema de Prongs con la fiera pelirroja empezará en el próximo capítulo en serio... Tanto que pronto no los podremos despegar... (Sirius pone los ojos en blanco...) Y tu beso de apoyo ya se lo haré llegar a Dawn (pero viendo la mirada asesina de Remus rectifica.) Más bien lo hará Moony por mi.

**liZzyd.: **¡Otra vez me toca a mi contestar el último¿Por qué siempre me toca el último? (James hace un puchero) En fin... ¿Dos con el mismo nombre? Pues no sé a que te refieres, la verdad... Y bien, solo me falta darte la bienvenida a esta locura y esperamos verte pronto por aquí!

"¿Había más que la otra vez o son alucinaciones mías?" – comenta Remus mirando todos los reviews que acaban de contestar.

"Si, hay más" – sonrie ampliamente Sirius – "Seguro que es porque yo estoy aquí contestándolos."

"Claro... Ahora lo entiendo todo. Por eso Nar ha desaparecido" – murmura James – "Lo de que empieza a trabajar cada día a las 6 de la mañana y necesita descanso y paz por la tarde no era más que una trola..."

"¡Eh! Que no era mentida. A mi me lo dijo y conmigo no miente. Nunca." – corrobora Sirius.

"Pseee... No se yo... No me fío un pelo de ella." – dice James.

"¡Eh¿De donde has sacado eso?" – exclama Remus mirando el helado almendrado que Sirius está comiendo.

"Del congelador de Nar."

"Padfoot... Estamos en navidad. ¡Como se te ocurre comer helados?

"Estamos en navidad en la dimensión espacio-tiempo del fic. Pero esto ya no es fic ¿verdad? Por tanto voy a comer todo y cuanto me de la gana." Sirius saca la lengua y sigue comiendo.

"En fin... Voy a ver si encuentro yo también uno de esos." – suspira Remus desapareciendo tras la cortina.

"¡Eh Moony! Espera que yo también quiero uno!" – exclama James saliendo corriendo tras el licántropo.

Sirius se queda solo, con medio helado dentro de la boca.

"En fin, esto ha sido todo. Solamente deciros de parte de la autora que como esta vez ha puesto un poco más tarde el capítulo, como compensación el próximo lo tendréis tres o cuatro días antes de lo previsto. ¡Hasta la próxima!"

Sirius se va, pero todavía alcanza a oírse sus ultimas palabras : - "Merlín que bueno está esto. Tendré que robar helados a Nar más a menudo..."

**O o o O**


	13. Parte 1 Navidad, Navidad ¿dulce Navidad?

**Capítulo 13.- Navidad, Navidad... ¿dulce Navidad?**

Lily cerró el periódico con un suspiro. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Para buscar en la sección de 'chico busca a chica' de un periódico muggle se tenía que estar bastante desesperada... "_Pero yo estoy realmente desesperada" _se recordó a si misma. Necesitaba a un chico que su hermana no conociese, para llevarlo a su patética fiesta y lo necesitaba ¡Ya!.

Pensó en ir a visitar a Dawn, pero recordó el estado anímico de la chica y decidió que lo último que necesitaba era que fuera ella con sus problemas. Tal vez Alex, pero... no, ella había quedado con Severus ese día. Entonces iría a ver a Nat, decidió. Así de paso vería su nueva casa y la ayudaría a acabar de instalarse...

Pero en ese mismo instante, la susodicha estaba en lo que podría calificarse como una situación delicada: agachada detrás de los setos del jardín de su propia casa, intentando divisar si había Black's a la vista. ¿El motivo? Su madre la había mandado a por pan y tenía que ir a llevar unos papeles a su padre en la consulta, y no quería que Sirius se enterase de que eran vecinos. Avanzó unos pasos en cuclillas. La casa de Sirius parecía tranquila. Asomó la cabeza por encima de los setos y... se topó cara a cara con Sirius Black.

"Vaya, vaya... Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti. ¿Espiándome, Watters¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?"

"Más quisieras Black. ¡No te espiaría aunque fueras el último tío del mundo!"

"¿Entonces que haces ahí escondida¿Buscar gnomos de jardín?" –se burló Sirius. Nat se levantó y se sacudió la tierra de los pantalones, mientras intentaba recuperar su dignidad.

"Pues vivo en esta casa, listillo" –dijo señalándola– "Y creo que en MI jardín puedo hacer lo que me de la gana."

"¿Somos vecinos?" –preguntó él, que parecía encantado con la idea.

"Eso parece" –masculló ella antes de empezar a alejarse calle abajo.

"¡Eh¡Un momento!" –Sirius la alcanzó con un par de pasos– "He pensado que ya que somos vecinos puedes empezar a llamarme Sirius. Esto del apellido es para personas que apenas se conocen."

"Que gran honor" –ironizó ella– "¿Te importa que me desmaye después, por ser tan considerado?"

"Y yo puedo llamarte Nataly ¿no?" –volvió a decir él, ignorando el comentario sarcástico de la chica.

"Si te empeñas con lo de los nombres, te agradecería que fuese Nat a secas si no es mucha molestia" –le respondió ella, pero sin detenerse.

"Nat 'a secas' pues..." –susurró- "¿Y a donde vas?"

"La verdad es que no te importa, pero tengo que hacer algunos encargos para mi madre."

"¿Puedo acompañarte? Es que si no me aburro" –preguntó Sirius poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

"¿Para que preguntas si ya lo estás haciendo?" –ella esbozó una media sonrisa.– "Pero me apetece coger el metro, así que si no te gusta, te jorobas."

"¿El... metro?" –preguntó él confuso.– "¿Qué es?"

"Oh... ya lo verás" –dijo Nat riéndose por lo bajo. Eso iba a ser divertido.

**O o o O**

Lily salió de casa de Nat volviéndose a enfundar los guantes. También era mala suerte ir a visitarla y que no estuviera... Pero era todo su culpa, por presentarse sin avisar. Se enroscó la bufanda alrededor del cuello y empezó a deambular por las calles. No le apetecía volver a casa, pues Petunia estaba con el hipopótamo de Vernon haciendo babosadas en el comedor, y a ella le daban ganas de vomitar. Cuando ya estaba a punto de desistir se encontró con una figura conocida que estaba sentada en un banco...

"¿James?" –preguntó extrañada al tiempo que se acercaba– "¿Qué haces tu por aquí?"

"¡Lily!" –él se levantó de un salto y se sacudió la nieve que le había quedado en el abrigo– "Pues había venido a ver a Sirius, pero no lo he encontrado en casa..."

"¿Sirius vive por aquí? No lo sabía."

"Bueno... Un poco más allá" –contestó James haciendo un gesto vago con la mano– "¿Y tu que haces por aquí? Creía que no vivías en Londres."

"He venido a ver a Nat que también vive cerca... Pero me presenté sin avisar y no estaba." –Lily se encogió de hombros. Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio hasta que James sonrió tentadoramente.

"¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo caliente?"

Lily asintió aceptando la propuesta quizás demasiado deprisa, pero cualquier cosa era válida, antes que volver a su casa. Anduvieron en silencio hasta que encontraron una pequeña cafetería, se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo. James empezó a darle vueltas al cenicero sin parar. Lily, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, trazaba formas geométricas sobre el polvo de la mesa, buscando desesperadamente algún tema de conversación. Por fin, James se volvió hacía ella.

"¿Sabes? Suerte que has llegado porque del frío que hacía creía que para cuando me quisiera levantar del banco me iban a tener que descongelar con agua hirviendo."

"¿Y porque estabas ahí? Podías haber vuelto a tu casa."

"No me apetecía... Hay un poco de mal ambiente en navidades... Mataron a mi abuelo en navidad y... bueno" –James se calló, bajando la vista.

"Lo siento, no lo sabía."

En ese momento les trajeron dos tazas de café humeante.

"¿Y tu porque no estabas en tu casa?" –preguntó él cambiando bruscamente de tema.

"Porque tengo una hermana idiota mental" –respondió Lily. James la observó alzando una ceja. Intuía que detrás de esa confesión había algo más.

"¿Y que más?"

Lily frunció el ceño ante la pregunta: - "¿Qué más de que?"

"Hay algo más que te preocupa, a mi no puedes engañarme" –insistió el animago.

Al final, se encontró a sí misma intentando explicar el problema de una chica que tiene que asistir a una maldita fiesta de fin de año que organiza su hermana medio retrasada mental, sin acompañante, cuando todo el mundo espera que vaya con su espectacular novio. Cuando terminó de hablar se preguntó porque diablos le estaba contando todo eso a Potter.

"¿Y cual es el problema?" –preguntó James con asombro-. "Ya te buscarás compañía allí. Apuesto a que no eres la única sin pareja."

"No puedes comprenderlo, tu eres un tío."

"¿Y que diferencia hay?" -Lily lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

"¿Quieres decirme quien va a estar interesado en ligar conmigo?"

"Seguro que hay montones de tíos interesados" –él amplió su sonrisa– "Y hablando de tíos¿Por qué no te llevas contigo al payaso que te acompañó en Halloween?"

"Claro, después de dos meses sin dirigirle la palabra voy a tener la cara dura de pedírselo. No, no voy a hacerlo."

Lily estiró los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar por la ventana al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse con el crepúsculo, con unas estrellas aún pálidas, prácticamente eclipsadas por los brillos eléctricos de la ciudad. Junto a ellos pasó una camarera con una bandeja, James levantó el brazo para llamar su atención.

"Dos cervezas, por favor." -La alarma de Lily se disparó. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo Potter¿Cerveza¿A las seis de la tarde?

"No quiero beber" –dijo ella.

"Sí, sí que quieres."

"No, no quiero."

La camarera los miraba a uno y a otro con perplejidad. James levantó la vista hacia ella con una sonrisa de conspiración.

"Dos cervezas, por favor."

Para desagrado de Lily, la camarera se derritió con la sonrisa de James y se marchó a por las dos bebidas, contoneando las caderas. Volvió al cabo de un minuto, se inclinó levemente para dejar los vasos sobre la mesa y dirigirle a él una amplia sonrisa. ¡Que facilonas eran algunas! Lily apoyó la barbilla en una mano y se quedó mirando al vacío. De repente, James empezó a darle golpecitos en el brazo con un dedo, repetida y dolorosamente.

"Tengo una idea estupenda" –exclamó él.

"Deja de hacerme esto."

"Mira" –James acercó su silla-, "tu quieres encontrar a alguien que vaya contigo a la fiesta de fin de año de tu hermana ¿No es así?" -Lily abrió los ojos con expectación.

"Me encantaría."

"Alguien respetable."

"Si."

"Atractivo."

"Por supuesto."

"Y que sea varón."

"Ja, ja" –fingió una risa sarcástica.

"Bueno, pues ya está." -James se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Ya está, qué?" -Él arqueó las cejas como dando a entender que la respuesta era obvia. Ella arqueó las cejas también, para indicarle que no entendía nada. James extendió los brazos.

"¡Yo!"

Lily se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes y después estalló en risas.

"No seas ridículo."

"Odio que me digan eso. ¿Qué tiene de ridículo?" -Lily lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

"No entiendes nada, se supone que voy a ir con mi novio."

"¿Y que¿Porque no hacemos como si yo fuese tu novio¿Va a ser solo una noche, no?"

"Tendríamos que compartir la misma habitación para dormir. Tendrías que cogerme de vez en cuando de la mano, mirarme cálidamente a los ojos y hacer como si creyeras que soy un ser maravilloso."

"Pero si ese tipo de cosas son las que yo hago perfectamente."

"No podrías dedicarte a ligar con las demás chicas, ni emborracharte, ni contradecirme todo el tiempo."

"¿Y quien se va a atrever a contradecirte?"

"Y tendrías que comportarte de manera encantadora."

"Yo soy encantador. Perdóneme señorita Evans¿Le he dicho lo preciosa que está usted hoy?"

"Venga, James..." –Lily apenas pudo reprimir una risita.

"¿Por qué no?" –preguntó él-, "nos lo podemos pasar bien."

"Pero mira como vas vestido."

"Tengo ropa muggle mejor, lo que pasa es que nunca me la pongo."

"Apenas nos conocemos..."

"Razón de más. ¿Sabes lo bien que nos vendrá una noche para averiguar como de bien nos podemos llevar?"

"¡No tienes costumbres muggles!"

"Me comportaré... ¡Sólo para ti!" -Él había puesto en marcha todo su encanto; Lily hacía esfuerzos para no sonreír.

"Tú lo que quieres es un plan para fin de año" -dijo ella con seriedad.

"Yo lo que quiero es ayudarte."

"¡No me digas!" -James alargó su mano sobre la mesa para coger la de ella, sorprendiéndola.

"Nos podemos ayudar el uno al otro" –dijo él, con convicción.

Tras decir aquello puso una media sonrisa, pero los ojos, sus intensos ojos marrones, tenían una expresión seria. Ella sintió la palma de él contra la suya, cálida y seca, la firme presión de sus dedos. "James", pensó ella. "¡James...!"

Lily apartó la mano, cogió la jarra de cerveza que ya les habían traído y se quedó mirando el fondo. Se lo llevó a los labios, se lo bebió de un tirón y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa. Con los ojos chispeantes, fue a encontrarse con la mirada de James.

"¡Trato hecho!"

**O o o O**

"Venga ya, y una mierda" –Sirius miraba con desconfianza las puertas automáticas del metro. Nat le acababa de contar lo que debía hacer para entrar y el moreno miraba con incredulidad el billete de un viaje que ella le había tendido y a la otra gente que entraba– "¿Cómo un trozo de cartón abre unas puertas en un cacharro muggle?"

Nataly suspiró: - "Sirius no tenemos todo el día... ¡Quieres hacer lo que te he dicho de una vez!" –gritó perdiendo los nervios.

El merodeador metió la tarjeta y la vio salir por el otro lado. Luego miró a Nat triunfante: - "¿Lo ves? No se abre. Te lo dije."

"Cuando saques la tarjeta de ahí lo hará" –murmuró Nat consciente de que todo el mundo los miraba.

Sirius hizo lo que la chica le indicaba. Cuando las puertas se abrieron pasó con tanta lentitud, mirándolo todo con suspicacia, que cuando volvieron a cerrarse él aún estaba de por medio.

"¡No me habías dicho que esto agredía a los no-muggles!" -exclamó Sirius cuando consiguió salir de una pieza al otro lado.

"Si caminas como un tortugón claro que te pilla" –le respondió ella pasando sin mayores problemas. Luego se volvió hacia la gente que los miraba y les dijo– "Es que ha dedicado toda su vida a la oración en un monasterio del Tibet. Es su primera estación de metro."

"No hables de mi como si fuera un retrasado mental" –se quejó él.

"¿Y no lo eres? Pues que bien lo disimulas" –Nat se encogió de hombros y echó a andar por el pasillo.

"Que graciosa" –comentó Sirius con tono malhumorado, antes de apresurarse a alcanzarla.- "¿Cómo te orientas aquí si todos los malditos pasillos son iguales?" –preguntó él después de un rato.

"Hay unas cosas llamadas carteles que sirven para algo" –le contestó ella con burla. Ante el tono, el merodeador se hizo el ofendido y se prometió que no diría nada más. Visto lo visto, se esperaba que el tal metro fuera cualquier cosa extraña. Por eso sufrió una decepción cuando lo vio.

"¡Pero si no es más que un tren! Un poco más viejo y echo mierda, eso si" –comentó él olvidándose que se había prometido no volver a abrir la boca.

"Pues si, nada de tentáculos verdes ni cosas raras. Siento que te haya decepcionado."

Pero una vez dentro, apretados como anchoas, Sirius cambió de opinión: - "No, no es como un tren. Es peor, mucho peor. Dime ¿qué necesidad tienen los muggles de viajar todos así en manada?" -Nat ahogó una carcajada. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo se lo estaba pasando en grande con los comentarios de Sirius. Una sacudida brusca la hizo chocar contra el animago, y durante unos desconcertantes instantes estuvo en sus brazos. Luego se separaron.

"Creo que me gusta esto del metro" –replicó él con buen humor. Sorprendentemente ella permaneció en silencio y no le replicó...

**O o o O**

"¿Me dirás ahora a donde vamos?" –preguntó Alex mirando el traslador.

"Quiero que sea una sorpresa, ya te lo he dicho" –le respondió Severus con una sonrisa enigmática. No le había querido dar la más mínima pista de a donde se dirigían, solo que iba a compartir una de sus aficiones con ella, por lo que debía vestir pantalones.

Por eso cuando el traslador los dejó en la playa se quedó de piedra. ¿Severus la llevaba a la playa en pleno mes de diciembre? Pero cuando el chico se quitó la capa que lo cubría y dejó ver su verdadero atuendo, ella lo comprendió. Severus iba vestido de jinete, con pantalones de montar, botas y una elegante chaqueta larga y oscura. El conjunto le favorecía bastante. El chico se acercaba a un maravilloso caballo de lustroso pelaje negro. Alex le siguió y cuando llegó a su altura, acarició el hocico al animal, que soltó un relincho.

"¿Es tuyo?"

Severus asintió: - "Me lo compré cuando me di cuenta que montar era de las pocas cosas que me permitían evadirme un poco de todo...". -Ella lo miró por unos instantes y luego le confesó que nunca había montado a caballo y que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.- "Eso se arregla pronto. Te voy a enseñar" –le respondió él con una media sonrisa. Sin decir nada más la ayudó a montar y luego se colocó detrás, sosteniendo las riendas. Ella contuvo el aliento al notar la respiración de él muy cerca. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Estuvieron montando en silencio un rato de esa manera, por la orilla, pisando las olas.

"No creí que me mandaras una lechuza para quedar el primer día de vacaciones" –dijo Alex tras un largo silencio.

"Bueno, estuve a punto de no hacerlo porque creí que no aceptarías... Pero me apetecía verte y..." –Severus dejó la frase a medias. Ella aprovechó que estaba de espaldas y que él no podía verla y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. En esos momentos se preguntaba como podía ser que alguna vez hubiese despreciado e ignorado a ese chico...

"Oye... ¿Te gustaría venir a un concierto conmigo?" –propuso ella entonces.

"Pues claro" –respondió Severus con buen humor, algo inusual en él– "¿De que es el concierto?"

"Bueno... De David Bowie..." –hizo una pausa y luego añadió deprisa– "Es uno de mis cantantes muggles favoritos." -Él se sorprendió. No se le hubiera pasado nunca por la cabeza el ir a un concierto muggle... No le gustaban las multitudes y mucho menos las multitudes muggles... Pero si era con ella...

"Bueno, tendré que desenterrar mi ropa muggle" –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Entonces detuvo el caballo. El sol estaba en su puesta y todo era bañado por una luz rojiza. Ambos contemplaron el espectáculo en silencio.

"¿Quieres venir a casa a cenar? Mis padres no están esta noche" –dijo ella cuando el sol por fin se hubo ocultado. Él asintió sin dudarlo ni un instante.

**O o o O**

Victor llamó con suavidad a la puerta, y al no obtener respuesta se decidió a entrar. Dawn estaba acurrucada en la cama, muy concentrada leyendo un libro. Levantó la vista unos instantes para mirar a su hermano y luego la volvió a posar en las amarillentas paginas del libro.

"La cena está lista" –le informó el chico.

"No tengo hambre." -Ante eso, Victor frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Bueno, ya estoy harto de todo este cuento! Ahora mismo vas a bajar a cenar. ¡Me parece que Lupin no se merece que mandes tu salud a la mierda por él¡Llevas encerrada en tu cuarto desde que volvimos de Hogwarts leyendo estos absurdos libros de hombres lobo!"

"Es para un trabajo de DCAO ¿De acuerdo?" –inventó ella– "¡Y te agradecería que me dejaras en paz! Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que hago. Si tengo hambre comeré, y si no, pues no. ¡Ahora déjame tranquila!"

Victor salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, pero decidido a no quedarse cruzado de brazos. Se puso la capa, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se plantó en casa de Alex. Lo que no esperaba encontrarse era a ella y a Snape, cenando en una mesa con un par de velas, en lo que parecía ser una típica cena de enamorados.

"Lo siento" –dijo casi con un murmuro, al tiempo que notaba como si el estómago le pesara diez toneladas de más.

"¡Victor!" –exclamó ella sorprendida– "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Venia a hablarte de Dawn, que me tiene preocupado... Pero ya volveré en otro momento"

"Quédate, yo me voy" –interrumpió Severus, levantándose de golpe.

"Pero... ¿Y la cena?" –preguntó Alex.

"Ya no tengo hambre. Adiós" –el chico se desapareció sin dar tiempo a ninguno de los presentes a decir nada más.

**O o o O**

Cuando Nat y Sirius volvieron a tomar el metro, estaban tan cansados que agradecieron encontrar un par de asientos vacíos. Estaban separados por una anciana de pelo blanco.

"Nunca me había cansado tanto dando una vuelta por Londres" –suspiró Sirius.

"Has sido tu el que se ha empeñado a que te enseñara cosas típicas muggles. Y el que ha querido dar tres vueltas al cine antes de decidirte por una película."

"¡Es que el cine es genial¡Verás cuando se lo enseñe a los chicos!"

En ese momento, la ancianita que estaba en medio de los dos se volvió hacia Sirius: - "Oye hijo¿quieres que te deje sentarte al lado de tu novia?" -El merodeador soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que Nataly se sonrojaba y carraspeaba ruidosamente.

"Se lo agradecería" –sonrió Sirius, y cuando se sentó al lado de Nat la miró y le dijo sonriendo seductoramente– "Pues parecemos novios ¿Qué te parece?"

"Merlín me libre" –contestó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Venga ya, será que hoy no te has divertido conmigo"

"Bueno... Digamos que no ha estado tan mal por ser tu" –reconoció Nat. Viajaron un rato en silencio.

"Y dime, tu no vivías en Londres antes ¿verdad¿Por qué te has mudado?" –preguntó él después de un rato.

"Bueno, mi madre está embarazada de gemelos, así que necesitábamos una casa más grande" –Nat se encogió de hombros.

"Debe de ser una pasada eso de tener una familia tan maja" –comentó él distraídamente. Nat lo miró. Parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Se resistió unos instantes ante la pregunta que se le estaba formando en los labios, hasta que por fin, su curiosidad por saber si los rumores eran ciertos, pudo más que su prudencia.

"¿Por qué no vives con tu familia?"

Sirius clavó sus ojos grises en ella: - "Digamos que no comparto su manera de pensar. Ya sabes, todas esas absurdidades acerca de la limpieza de sangre..."

"Pero no pueden obligarte a pensar algo que va contra tus ideales. Por mucho que sean tus padres. Que ellos crean una cosa no quiere decir que tu tengas que pensar igual que ellos." -El merodeador miró sorprendido a la chica. Era una de las pocas personas que había dado muestras de entender mínimamente la situación. Sólo con James y Remus se había sentido igual. Se animó a continuar hablando.

"Pues mi familia no piensa igual. A principios del verano pasado la situación se volvió tan insoportable que tuve que marcharme de casa. Me han desheredado, pero no necesito su apestoso dinero, tengo el suficiente en Gringotts para vivir como un rey hasta que empiece a trabajar. Ahora estoy mucho mejor."

"¿Quién quiere una familia así teniendo amigos? Y creo además que con Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew estáis especialmente unidos ¿no? Esa es tu verdadera familia, no lo olvides." -Sirius le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Nat.

"Gracias, de verdad. No es muy común que alguien intente ponerse en mi lugar en este asunto." -La chica hizo un gesto con la mano para intentar quitarle importancia. En ese momento llegaron a su destino y bajaron. Anduvieron por la calle en silencio hasta llegar delante de sus respectivas casas.

"En fin, gracias por todo" –dijo él mirándola.

"No ha sido nada. Al menos no me he aburrido"

"Oye, ya que nos vamos a tener que ver igualmente, podemos quedar para hacer el trabajo y así te ayudo ¿no?" –dijo él con una media sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió al tiempo que asentía: - "Mañana a las cinco en mi casa ¿De acuerdo?"

"Buenas noches, Nat" –le deseó él, tras aceptar la cita.

"Buenas noches, Sirius" -El merodeador le dio un último vistazo antes de entrar en su casa, sonriendo como un bobo.

"¡Padfoot ya era hora!" –exclamó una voz conocida.

Sirius se sobresaltó: - "¡Prongs¿Se puede saber como has entrado?"

"Apareciéndome" –explicó él brevemente– "Pero dejemos los detalles sin importancia... ¡Tengo una noticia estupenda!"

"A ver, dime" –suspiró Sirius mientras se quitaba la bufanda y el abrigo.

"¡Voy a ser el novio de Lily durante una noche¡Esta es mi oportunidad de oro!"

Sirius parpadeó mirando a su mejor amigo... No sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación que James iba a fastidiar la oportunidad, como siempre...

O o o O 

Bueno, hasta aquí el cap nuevo. Tengo que anunciar una cosa, a partir de ahora los reviews serán contestados a través de un review mío, puesto que los de últimamente se están poniendo kiskillosos con estas cosas... Así no tendrán motivo de keja. Así que ya podéis pasar a ver las contestaciones por la sección de reviews... Aunke esta vez he tenido unos problemillas técnicos... Explicación en mi 'auto-review' (que raro suena eso xD)

O o o O 


	14. Parte 1 Todo es posible en Navidad

Capítulo 14.- Todo es posible en Navidad... 

Lily entro en casa de Dawn. Siempre le había fascinado la cantidad de trastos raros que tenia. La casa era muggle, tenia electricidad, televisión, frigorífico... pero era evidente que allí vivían magos: había una enorme chimenea en el salón, relojes que no marcaban la hora, si no que decían donde estaban los miembros de la familia y libros cuyo autor ningún muggle habría reconocido, y precisamente leyendo en el salón, estaba su amiga.

"Hola¿Qué lees?" -Dawn alzo la mirada y después se incorporo dejando el libro sobre una mesita.

"Un libro que me ha comprado mi madre a ver si me animo" -contestó con algo que no llegaba ni a media sonrisa. Lily alzo las cejas. Si un libro nuevo no la animaba es que estaba muy depre. Para otras personas la terapia era chocolate, o irse de compras, para Dawn la terapia era comprarse libros.

"¿Estas lista? Tenemos que ir a la nueva casa de Nat"

"Deja que vaya a por el abrigo" –dijo prácticamente sin ganas. Dawn subió por las escaleras y Lily fue hacia la cocina donde estaba la madre de Dawn.

"Hola Lily" -Mary Caddel estaba entre fogones, haciendo algún experimento culinario – "¿Y Dawn?"

"Ahora baja" -contestó la pelirroja acercándose a la olla– "¿Qué es?"

"No lo se exactamente"-rió Mary– "Lo encontré en un libro viejo, mientras traducía el ultimo cargamento que trajeron de Egipto, y me decidí a probar." –Lily sonrió. Si de alguien había sacado Dawn sus ideas alocadas y la lengua afilada, era de su madre. La mujer trabajaba traduciendo y catalogando los artefactos mágicos que eran encontrados en excavaciones y de vez en cuando, sorprendía a la familia con alguna receta extraña que encontraba en ellos.

"Espero que sea comestible" -rió Lily

"Yo también. Por cierto a ver si conseguís animar a Dawn que yo ya no se que hacer" -suspiro la mujer– "Estoy empezando a preocuparme." -En ese momento oyeron como alguien bajaba la escalera y segundos después apareció Dawn.

"Perdona, no aparecían los guantes" -dijo con una mueca.

"No pasa nada, estaba viendo el experimento de tu madre" -sonrió Lily

"Bueno si no es comestible, siempre puedo pedir asilo en tu casa" -se encogió de hombros Dawn– "Volveré a la hora de comer." –dijo en dirección a su madre.

"Pasáoslo bien chicas."

"Adiós." -respondieron Lily y Dawn, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

A ninguna de las dos les apetecía tomar el Knight Bus, así que tomaron el metro hasta Londres. Lily estuvo echándole miradas preocupadas a Dawn todo el viaje, pero la chica parecía ajena a todo, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Dawn, por su parte, iba con la vista fija en el suelo. Sabía que Lily la estaba mirando de reojo y que estaba preocupada, pero no era algo que pudiera evitar. Simplemente no tenia ganas de nada. No sabía porque se habían empeñado en sacarla de casa. Si, vería a Nat, pero ahora mismo sabia que seria tan buena compañía como un jarrón, con la única diferencia que ella podía contestar en una conversación... Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que acabo chocando con alguien.

"Lo siento" -se disculpó alzando la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos que conocía muy bien– "¿Remus?" -El chico parecía tan sorprendido de verla como ella.

"Hola Dawn, hola Lily ¿qué hacéis aquí?"

"Vamos a casa de Nat" -respondió Lily cuando vio que Dawn no iba a responder– "¿Y tu?"

"Vengo de casa de Sirius"

"¿Sirius vive aquí?" -exclamó Lily

"Si se mudó ahora en vacaciones" -explicó Remus– "¿Y Nat? Yo pensaba que vivía en vuestro barrio y vosotras no vivís en Londres."

"Se acaba de mudar" -dijo Dawn hablando por primera vez– "Oye Lily no me encuentro muy bien, voy yendo a casa de Nat." -Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera responder Dawn se despidió de Remus y empezó a andar deprisa hacia el final de la calle. Lily suspiro, cada vez estaba más preocupada por Dawn.

"¿Qué le pasa?" -preguntó Remus. Cuando se había encontrado con la mirada de Dawn cuando esta se iba, había esperado ver desprecio o miedo, pero solo había visto tristeza, una gran tristeza. Sus ojos azules normalmente llenos de alegría parecían llenos de lágrimas contenidas a duras penas.

"No lo sé" –suspiró Lily moviendo la cabeza– "Lleva así desde el día siguiente al partido de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Los primeros días parecía esperar algo, pero fuera lo que fuera no llegó y cada vez está más triste. Y ya no sabemos que hacer..." -Remus se sintió fatal, tenía una ligera idea de que le estaba causando esa tristeza a la Gryffindor, pero no sabía si se atrevería a hacer algo para remediarlo.

"Bueno Lily, te dejo que voy a llegar tarde" -dijo Remus– "Pásatelo bien y espero que Dawn se mejore."

"Yo también" -sonrió con tristeza la pelirroja– "Adiós Remus"

"Adiós" -Remus se alejó de allí, pensando que tenia una disculpa que preparar...

**O o o O**

Alex bufó¡Estaba harta de dar vueltas en busca de Lupin!. ¿En que maldito momento se le había ocurrido prometerle a Victor que se encargaría ella del asunto de Dawn? Encima estaba el tema "Severus"... Tenía la ligera sospecha que el chico se había cabreado por algo, pero no llegaba a adivinar porque... En fin, cuando terminara con Lupin iría a hablar con él.

Cuando ya casi perdía la esperanza se lo encontró. Había sido una corazonada el ir a buscarlo cerca de casa de Nat, pensando que tal vez el chico hubiera ido a visitar a Black... y acertó.

Remus, por su parte, se estaba devanando los sesos pensando en alguna manera de disculparse con Dawn. Tenia que ser algo mas que un "lo siento" pero no se le ocurría que hacer. Suspiro y se dirigió hacia el metro. Tenia que salir del Londres muggle antes de poder usar el traslador que le llevaría a casa.

"¡LUPIN!" -Remus se giro y se encontró frente a frente con Alexiel Laasser. Era raro ver a una Slytherin vestida con ropa muggle, pero no sabia de que se extrañaba. ¿No era más raro que sus mejores amigas fueran Gryffindor?.

"Contigo quería hablar" -soltó la Slytherin, muy seria. Remus alzo las cejas. ¿Ella rebajándose a hablar con un merodeador? Aquí pasaba algo raro.

"¿Y de qué, si puede saberse?" -preguntó Remus, le estaba picando la curiosidad.

"Dawn" -Esa única palabra tuvo efecto. Remus sintió como se ponía un poco colorado de la vergüenza y bajo la mirada. Estaba avergonzado de cómo la había tratado. De cómo había dejado que su miedo le impidiera ver que Dawn no le temía u odiaba.

"La he cagado con ella" –soltó.

"Mucho" –habló la chica cruzando los brazos– "Por si tienes alguna duda esta así por TU culpa"

"Lo sé, pero..." -Remus se calló¿Cómo explicar el miedo y la vergüenza que aún le causaba?

"Increíble, pensaba que eras un Gryffindor" -bufó Alex cabreandose mas– "Y de todo eso de que los Gryffindor son valientes. Por si no te has dado cuenta si lo hubieras hablado con ella no habríamos llegado a esto. Pero noooo... tenías que ignorarla. ¡Y ahora nosotras no podemos sacarla de esta depresión¡Bien hecho Lupin!"

"No es tan fácil..."

"¡Si que lo es!" -Alex apretó los dientes. Estos Gryffindor acabarían consiguiendo que se diera a la bebida. ¡Que paciencia había que tener con ellos!– "Te voy a explicar una cosa con respecto a Dawn. Es tremendamente racional para ser una Gryffindor. Si le hubieras explicado lo que pasaba, ella habría tenido todos los datos y habría tomado una decisión."

"¿Es que hay algo a explicar?" -replicó Remus poniéndose a la defensiva– "Soy lo que soy y ya está." -Alex contó hasta diez. Sabía que Dawn no apreciaría que Remus acabara con la nariz rota de un puñetazo, pero no seria porque el licántropo no la estuviera tentando. Ser tío y Gryffindor no era una buena combinación en lo que a neuronas se refiere.

"Mira Lupin, ahora no sé que pasa por la cabeza de Dawn" -dijo Alex entre dientes– "Pero creo que el problema empezó porque no era capaz de creer que tu, que tienes cara de no haber roto nunca un plato, seas la bestia de la que hablan los libros. Ahora la cosa ha empeorado."

"¿Cómo?"

"Cree que la odias. O como mínimo que la desprecias por saber tu secreto o algo así" -bufó Alex exasperada con su amiga– "No hay quien entienda a las Gryffindor" -Remus se quedó helado. ¿Cómo podía Dawn pensar algo así? Aunque tenia que admitir que tal como la había tratado. Dawn podía haber pensado cualquier cosa...

"¿Y por que me cuentas esto Laasser?"

"Porque Dawn es mi amiga" -explicó Alex acercándose amenazadoramente a él– "Estoy harta de verla así y aunque me joda admitirlo tu eres el único que puede empezar a sacarla de esa depresión. Eso si como la fastidies más, prepárate a morir." -Remus asintió. Alex había dicho lo último como quien no quiere la cosa, pero el Gryffindor estaba seguro que lo decía muy en serio.

"Te estaré observando Lupin" -amenazó la Slytherin– "y como Dawn no mejore, te las veras conmigo..."

Con esto la chica se fue ondeando su abrigo negro al viento. Remus se quedó unos instantes parado en medio de la calle, y pensándoselo mejor decidió volver a casa de Sirius. No le entusiasmaba la idea de ir solo hasta su casa...

**O o o O**

Nat salió de su casa cerrando la puerta tras ella con serias dificultades. Sacar a pasear cuatro perros a la vez no era tarea fácil, y mucho menos cuando los cuatro eran de tamaño considerable. Los animales empezaron a tirar, tenía que haberlos sacado mucho antes, pero Dawn y Lily no se habían marchado hasta poco rato antes. La pobre chica se vio literalmente arrastrada, con tan mala suerte que las correas acabaron enrolladas entorno a las piernas de un chico que pasaba por la calle en ese instante. Cuando Nat se dio de narices contra él, le reconoció.

"¡Lupin! Lo siento... Espera" –pronto ambos se vieron liberados, y Nataly procuró sostener bien a los perros.– "¿Cómo tu por aquí?"

"He venido a ver a Sirius" –explicó Remus– "Pero por lo que se ve no está en casa... Así que..." –se metió las manos en los bolsillos y tras dedicarle un adiós con voz triste a Nat empezó a andar calle abajo.

"¡Eh! Un momento." –le llamó ella– "¿No tienes nada que hacer? Entonces podrías acompañarme a pasear a las fieras" –le señaló a los perros con una inclinación de cabeza– "Necesito ayuda."

Remus le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. Hubiera apostado todo lo que tenía, que Dawn les habría contado su secreto a sus amigas pero... Nataly no parecía saberlo... Porque de haberlo sabido seguro que no se habría acercado. Con mano vacilante tomó las dos correas que ella le tendía. Se sorprendió al ver que los perros no parecían tenerle miedo... Normalmente causaba ese efecto en los animales, que parecían notar el lobo que habitaba en su interior.

"Normalmente asusto a los perros... Pero los tuyos no parecen asustados" –comentó.

"Créeme, han visto demasiado en mi casa para andar asustándose con cualquier cosa" –rió Nat– "Con una madre bruja y el padre veterinario... ¿Qué se puede esperar?" -Él esbozó una sonrisa, pero no llegó a reír. Empezaron a caminar el uno al lado del otro.

"Así que tu padre es veterinario. Ahora entiendo porque tienes cuatro perros" –comentó Remus, por decir algo.

"Dawn siempre dice que le parece una exageración" –dijo Nat, pero al ver la cara que puso Remus cuando ella nombró a su amiga se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de haber sacado su amiga en la conversación para intentar averiguar que es lo que le pasaba– "Hablando de Dawn¿Tu sabes que le pasa?" -Remus tragó saliva.

"Ha sido todo por mi culpa" –confesó– "La he fastidiado, le he hecho creer cosas que no son y ahora ella debe odiarme"

"¿Odiarte?" –preguntó Nat sorprendida– "Créeme si te digo que eres la última persona en el mundo a la que odiaría Dawn. Lo que os hace falta es hablar las cosas con tranquilidad y calma"

"Ella no quiere ni verme... ¿Cómo vamos a hablar?"

"De eso me encargo yo" –sonrió Nat– "¿Tienes planes para fin de año?"

**O o o O**

Alex se apareció en la enorme casa de Severus, faltaba poco más de hora y media para que empezara el concierto de David Bowie, y la chica había estado esperando en el sitio en el que representaba que habían quedado, al menos durante media hora… ella que no podía sufrir esperar a alguien, menos si se trataba de un tío, y peor aun, si era a la intemperie! Si Severus no tenía una buena excusa, podía ir preparándose para morir! Y posiblemente iba a morir, porque lo encontró sentado en un butacón, delante del fuego, y leyendo un libro, como si no tuviera nada más a hacer. ¡Ni siquiera estaba vestido para salir! "Severus" -siseó la chica, con evidente enfado. El joven mago levantó la vista del libro para mirarla, antes de volver a enfrascarse en la lectura.- "Habíamos quedado hace mas de media hora!" -habló con frialdad. El chico no la miró, ni siquiera le contestó. Alex, hizo sonar sus tacones contra el suelo enmoquetado para acercarse al Slytherin. Cogió el libro que el chico seguía sosteniendo entre las manos, y lo lanzó al fuego. "Que crees que estás haciendo?" –rugió él poniéndose de pie, para intentar recuperar el libro que se consumía rápidamente entre las llamas. Aunque no pudo avanzar, porque la mano de la chica se había cerrado alrededor de su brazo. "Cuando te esté hablando" -siseó irritada- "haz el favor de prestar atención" -el chico alzó una ceja.- "Y no me mires así". -Aunque Severus era prácticamente un palmo más alto que la chica, ésta llevando los tacones, le arrebataba la mitad de esa distancia, de forma que sus ojos casi estaban a la par.- "Ahora, dime porque no estás en el sitio en el que habíamos quedado" –susurró ferozmente- "Quiero una explicación, y la quiero ahora". "No me apetecía" -fue lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios. "Que no te apetecía?" -se rió, antes de que su cara cambiara a una de desprecio total- "¿Y por eso he estado pelándome de frío durante media hora¿¡Porque al señorito no le apetecía!" -Se calló un momento.- "No…" -mostró una sonrisa, aunque no era de alegría- "Esa no es la verdadera razón". Esperaba la respuesta. El silencio era tenso, ambos eran tercos, muy tercos, demasiado tercos incluso para su propia salud. Pero la chica no pensaba marcharse de ahí sin una explicación, una que fuera creíble. Severus, por su parte, empezaba a perder los nervios bajo esa intensa mirada que parecía atravesarle la piel, él que no perdía los nervios para nada. ¡Esa chica era única!. Después de varios minutos de silencio, y constante observación, el chico se cansó. "¿Porque no llevas a Caddel?" -dijo el nombre con recochineo- "Como parece que os lleváis tan bien…". Alex frunció el ceño¿porque quería que llevase a Dawn? Entonces la realidad se presentó ante sus ojos, y lo mostró soltando una risita de incredulidad. "Estás… celoso?" -levantó una ceja, mientras la sonrisita no abandonaba sus labios. "De ese niñato?". -Severus comprendió al instante su error, porque la chica amplió su sonrisa. "Si, estás celoso". -Cerró los ojos, y negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras se apartaba unos pasos del joven.- "Parece que aun no me conoces lo suficiente". - Se giró, y recogió el bolso que al llegar, había tirado casi inconscientemente al suelo.- "Sabes que hacerme enfadar siempre es la peor solución, aun así, sigues haciéndolo… Pareces masoquista, como si te gustara hacerlo..." -suspiró.- "Siento lo del libro. Ah, y Severus, cuando madures… avísame". -Y dicho esto, se acercó al punto en el que había aparecido. El chico, pero, fue mas rápido, y la agarró antes de que pudiera desaparecer. "Que hay entre vosotros?". Por fin una pregunta directa! "Victor" -Severus arrugó la nariz torcida, aunque la chica no hizo caso- "es mi amigo, el hermano de Dawn, podemos decir que lo he visto crecer" -lo explicaba, como si su oyente tuviera tres años- "no te negaré que el chico parece sentir cierta… atracción" -susurró la palabra- "hacia mi". -Se calló un momento.- "Últimamente está… estamos muy preocupados por Dawn, por eso suele venir a hablarme de ella, para ver si puedo ayudarlo". -Suspiró mientras ponía su mano encima de la del chico, que seguía sobre su brazo.- "Por eso vino el otro día". -Apartó un momento la mirada antes de seguir.- "Severus, debes entender que entre él y yo no hay nada, solo una relación de amistad. Sé que él querría algo mas, pero yo no me siento igual". -Le costaba hablar de estos temas, pero si quería solucionar de una vez por todas el problema con el Slytherin, tendría que ser sincera.- "Porque…". -Cerró los ojos, sentía que su rostro empezaba a tomar un color ardiente, no podía seguir, sentía tanta vergüenza... De pronto sintió como la mano de Severus se apartaba de su brazo, para terminar enredada entre sus cabellos, de forma que casi podía descansar todo el peso de la cabeza, contra la mano. Abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver como el joven se inclinaba levemente, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. "Estamos aun a tiempo de ir al concierto?" -preguntó cerca de su oreja, una vez se hubieron separado lo mínimo. Alex bajó la cabeza, mientras cogía con la mano el reloj que llevaba colgado del cuello. "Si nos damos prisa, creo que si" -volvió a levantar la cabeza para posar otro beso. "Dame cinco minutos para cambiarme, y nos vamos" 

**O o o O**

Lo que tenía que ser un breve paseo con los perros se alargó bastante a causa de la charla con Remus, que parecía un chico muy majo. Nat pensó que no parecía la clase de chico que causara tantos problemas como Dawn decía... Antes de meter las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta de su casa, oyó ruido en casa de Sirius. Ya había vuelto. Pensó que quizás le hiciese una visita antes de cenar.

"Ya estoy en casa" –dijo una vez estuvo en el recibidor; pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Soltó a los perros y se fue al comedor. No había nadie. Subió al piso de arriba, tampoco nadie... ¿Qué ocurría? Cuando se había ido, su padre, su madre y su hermano estaban en casa... Encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió a la cocina para beber un poco de agua, se llenó el vaso y cuando iba a dar el primer sorbo vio aquel trozo de pergamino. Se acercó a leerlo. Era la letra de Matt.

' Mamá se ha puesto de parto. Nos hemos ido al hospital ' 

Y junto a eso un pequeño mapa de cómo podía llegar ahí.

El vaso se hizo añicos contra el suelo.

En un instante le pasaron por la cabeza miles de cosas que podía hacer... La que le pareció mejor fue la de aparecerse, rápido, practico y sin mayores complicaciones. Luego cayó en la cuenta que nunca había estado en ese hospital y que si se aparecía en esas condiciones le podían pasar muchas cosas, desde perderse Merlín sabía donde, a acabar con el cuerpo dividido en diferentes partes y cada una de ellas en una punta de mundo. Salió de la casa precipitadamente. Si no había más remedio tomaría el Knight Bus.

"¡Eh Nat!" –oyó que la llamaba la inconfundible voz de Sirius.

"¡Ahora no tengo tiempo!" –exclamó ella sin detenerse. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta lo tenía al lado, montado en una moto.

"¿Qué ocurre?" –preguntó él.

"¡Tengo que ir al hospital!"

"¿Por qué¿Qué te pasa¿Te encuentras mal?" –si hubiera tenido tiempo, Nat se hubiera sorprendido del tono preocupado del chico.

"¡A mi nada! Es mi madre que está de parto. ¡Se han ido sin mi!"

"Sube, te llevaré. ¿A dónde hay que ir?"

"¡No lo sé!" -exclamó Nataly, al borde de un ataque de nervios– "Tengo este mapa pero..."

Sirius se lo cogió de la mano y con una sonrisa le dijo: - "Tu sube y no te preocupes por nada. Yo te llevo." -Ella hizo lo que Sirius le indicaba y se aferró a la cintura del chico, que no tardó en arrancar.

"¡Pero tu no te conoces el Londres muggle!" –gritó para que Sirius pudiera oírla.

"Tu tranquila, soy un merodeador. Tengo mis recursos" –oyó Nat que le respondía él. Y la verdad es que con recursos o sin ellos, llegaron al hospital en un tiempo record. Sirius se quitó el casco y se giró para mirar a Nat con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Ella simplemente le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se precipitó dentro del hospital.

**O o o O**

"¡Ha sido genial!" –exclamó Alex feliz con voz ronca. Había estado cantando a pleno pulmón todo el concierto.– "¿Qué te ha parecido?" – preguntó mirando a Severus.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa. Por ser un concierto muggle y estar rodeado de multitudes, se lo había pasado bastante bien, y eso dijo a Alex. La chica lo miró. Se le hacía raro verlo vestido con ropa muggle: Severus había seguido fiel al color negro, pero había sustituido su túnica por unos tejanos negros y una camisa también negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, que dejaban a la vista parte de su pecho.

"Suerte que has venido a mi casa a echarme la bronca, porque si no, me lo hubiera perdido" –comentó él con buen humor, estado de ánimo que sólo parecía lucir cuando estaba con Alex.

Ante eso la chica se cruzó de brazos: "Si, me parece que de eso tenemos que hablar, porque todavía no sé a que vino esa rabieta de celos" –hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a Severus– "Aunque hubiera sido verdad y en realidad si que hubiera tenido algo con Víctor, no tenías porque ponerte de esa manera, que yo sepa no estaba haciendo nada malo porque no estamos saliendo y no tengo que serte fiel de ninguna forma"

Él se quedó sorprendido ante esas palabras tan directas. No se esperaba algo así, y en realidad tampoco sabía muy bien que contestar. Ni él mismo sabía porque se había enfurecido tanto... Bueno, en realidad si lo sabía, pero no era algo que estuviera preparado para confesar. Sentía la mirada de ella fija en él. Le ponía muy nervioso que Alex hiciera eso. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero esa mirada conseguía intimidarle. Alex le observó unos instantes más antes de darse cuenta que no le respondería. Suspiró.

"Bueno, como veo que no vas a decir nada, mejor me voy para casa. Ya nos veremos en el tren la semana que viene para volver a Hogwarts". Empezó a alejarse unos pasos para desaparecerse.

"Espera" susurró el chico, impidiendo así, que la chica se marchara. Dio unos pasos para situarse frente a ella, y poder ver sus ojos. Alex esperaba una respuesta, en realidad ya imaginaba lo que quería decirle el Slytherin, pero si quería conseguirlo, tendría que arriesgarse.- "Es difícil para mi…" -oyó su voz de nuevo, y el chico suspiró.- "Nunca antes… había conocido a alguien que…". -Se calló. Realmente iba a costar.- "Alguien que… me hiciera… sentir". -Parecía que las palabras no le salían, se notaba que nunca antes lo había hecho,- "sentir algo 'diferente'".- A Alex la situación le parecía graciosa, pero no iba a reírse en ese momento, porque pondría en peligro sus propios intereses, aunque estaba claro que si no lo ayudaba un poco, iban a estar ahí toda la noche, no que le importara mucho, pero es que empezaba a tener frío.

"Severus" -lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, en las que parecía que se había sumido.- "Creo saber lo que me quieres decir" -le sonrió suavemente- "aun así, me gustaría oírlo de tus labios". -El chico no estaba sorprendido ni mucho menos, en realidad su cara mostraba una total y absoluta resignación. Miró a la chica varios instantes más, antes de volver a hablar.

"Está bien, tu ganas" -cerró los ojos, mientras suspiraba de nuevo- "Me gustas" -susurró. Ya está, lo había dicho (estando Alex delante y consciente), pero parecía no ser suficiente, hasta que punto quería que se sometiera? Vio como la chica empezaba a temblar, fue suficiente como para que la acercara a su cuerpo, intentando pasarle algo de calor.- "Ven, te acompañaré a casa. No quiero que te congeles por mi culpa".

"No sin antes terminar con esta conversación" –habló mirándolo- "Dime que es lo que persigues con este juego al que pareces jugar? Que es lo que realmente quieres?"

"A ti" –dijo simple y planamente, prácticamente sin pensarlo. Tan directa era la respuesta, que tardo algunos segundos en penetrar la mente de la chica, solo pareció comprenderlo cuando sintió los labios del chico encima de los suyos propios. Y entonces fue feliz.

**O o o O**

Cuando Nataly volvió a salir del hospital, ya mucho más tranquila, Sirius estaba apoyado contra la moto, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando con indiferencia todo a su alrededor. Una chica pasó por su lado y no apartó la vista de él mientras pasaba, devorándolo prácticamente con los ojos. Cuando él le dirigió una seductora sonrisa, el estomago de Nat recibió una inexplicable sacudida. Con paso decidido se acercó a él.

"¿Qué tal tu madre?" –se interesó Sirius de inmediato.

"Bien, todo va genial. Ahora solo podemos esperar, porque estas cosas se suelen alargar bastante"

El animago le dio un cariñoso golpe con el dedo en la mejilla: - "¿Ves? Con lo preocupada que tu estabas." -Ella le dirigió una sonrisa antes de darle las gracias por haberla llevado y haber estado esperándose ese rato en la calle. Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano, intentando aparentar que tenía modestia,

"¿Y esta moto?" –preguntó ella por fin, dándose cuenta que el día anterior no la tenía. Antes, con las prisas, ni siquiera había reparado en eso.

"Me la acabo de comprar. ¿No es una pasada? Voy a hacerle unos arreglillos para que vuele y luego será perfecta" –dijo él con entusiasmo, mirando con cariño su recién adquirida moto.

"Es genial" –admitió ella– "Pero oye, cuantos lujos te das ¿no? Primero la casa, ahora la moto..."

"Bueno... Mi tío Alphard, uno de los pocos Blacks decentes, me dejó toda su herencia a mi"

"Pues vaya suerte" –comentó ella admirando la moto. Luego rectificó– "Lo de la herencia, no que muriera tu tío... Eso lo siento"

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa triste: - "Cada vez somos menos los Black repudiados. De la familia sólo quedamos Andrómeda y yo... Aunque ella se casó con Ted, un tipo muy majo, muggle, y han tenido a una hija. Es un bicho. Aunque pobre cría, le han puesto Nymphadora. Aún estoy intentando averiguar que se fumó mi prima el día que decidió el nombre". -Nat rió ante las frases de Sirius, pero se dio cuenta como se le iluminaba la mirada al hablar de la poca familia que apreciaba. En ese instante salió el hermano de Nat, que se acercó a la pareja con una sonrisa, sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

"¡Vaya! Si que te lo tenías callado esto de que salías con un chico" -Nataly, incomprensiblemente para ella, enrojeció hasta las orejas y luego le aclaró a su hermano que sólo eran amigos.

"Sirius es un compañero de clase y ahora ha dado la casualidad que somos vecinos" -Matt le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente que no se creía una palabra y luego le dijo que la había ido a buscar para que fueran a cenar.

Nat asintió: - "Tienes que venir tu también, Sirius. Así te agradezco que me acompañaras hasta aquí"

Pero el merodeador negó con la cabeza: - "Es que va contra mis principios dejar que una chica me invite a cenar. Siempre soy yo el que invita".

Nataly rió: - "Así que no mentían cuando decían que tener una cita contigo era lo mejor que te podía pasar ¿eh? Cena gratis y arrumacos. Pero no te preocupes por eso, será Matt el que te invite, no yo. Anda vamos." -Sirius se quedó unos instantes mirando a Nat antes de sonreír y seguir a los hermanos a cenar.

**O o o O**

Lily abrió la puerta y le dirigió una sonrisa a James, que estaba al otro lado. Le estaría eternamente agradecida por lo que estaba haciendo.

Carraspeó un par de veces antes de empezar con la actuación que tenían preparada: - "¡James!" –exclamó– "¡Que sorpresa tan agradable!" -Petunia no tardó ni dos segundos en aparecer en el vestíbulo para cotillear quien había llegado. Prácticamente se le desencajó la mandíbula al ver a James, que era un chico que a todas las chicas les parecía muy guapo.

"Mira, Petunia. Este es James Potter. Un amigo. Va a venir a la fiesta del sábado" –dijo Lily mirando a su hermana con un fingido tono dulce.

La muchacha se había quedado literalmente de piedra y miraba a James con una cara que delataba que se le estaba cayendo la baba. Lily rió por dentro pensando que si su hermana descubría que tenía algo que ver con la magia probablemente lo echaría de su casa a patadas y diría que era un ser completamente despreciable... Pero por el momento disfrutaba viendo su expresión. Para Petunia, James era casi como un pastel de chocolate para alguien que sólo come lechuga todo el día.

Cuando vio el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de su hermana cuando James, cortésmente, le dio un par de besos a modo de saludo no pudo dejar de pensar que se lo pasarían bien en fin de año...

**O o o O**

**Hola gente¿Qué calor eh? Ufff... Me estoy derritiendo literalmente... Puntualizar lo de los reviews, que no es que no los conteste, simplemente que lo hago a través de un review que dejo yo misma, porque al parecer han prohibido hacerlo en el capítulo propiamente dicho, pero como los niños tenían tantas ganas de seguir contestándolos... Pues cualquiera le dice que no. Y dicho esto... Ale ale! Id a la sección de reviews y recrearos con las respuestas.**


	15. Parte 1 Año nuevo vida nueva o al menos

**Capítulo 15.- Año nuevo vida nueva, o al menos eso dicen...**

Nat se tambaleó por efecto del peso de las bolsas que acarreaba, maldiciendo por millonésima vez el no vivir en un barrio mágico y no poder hacerlas levitar. Y ya que estaba puesta a maldecir, maldijo también a su hermano por hacerla ir a comprar sola, cuando la fiesta que organizaban era de los dos. Cuando llegó a su calle sudaba a pesar de que debían estar un par de grados bajo cero.

"¿Quieres que te eche una mano?" – oyó que le decía Sirius. El merodeador estaba en su cobertizo trabajando en su moto. Al parecer todavía no había logrado que volara.

"¿Por qué haces preguntas de las que ya conoces la respuesta?" –bufó ella. El animago sonrió y dejando las herramientas a un lado se acercó a la chica y le tomó todas las bolsas.

"¿Va a haber una catástrofe natural que nos obligue a aislarnos en casa durante un año y yo no estoy enterado?" –inquirió Sirius mirando todo lo que Nat había comprado.

"¿Te has despertado gracioso o es que las proximidades de un nuevo año te inspiran?" –ironizó ella.

"Yo soy así" –dijo él con suficiencia.

Nat sacudió la cabeza, ese chico no tenía remedio: - "Vamos a hacer una fiesta de fin de año en casa y el cara dura de Matt me ha dejado a mi tirada para ir a comprarlo todo sola."

"¿Fiesta de fin de año¿Eso no es una celebración muggle?"

"Pues si" –asintió Nat– "Pero te recuerdo que yo soy medio muggle, así que..." -Entraron en casa de la chica y dejaron todas las bolsas encima de la mesa de la cocina.- "¿Y tu que planes tienes para esa noche?" –preguntó Nat, mirando como Sirius curioseaba entre las cosas que ella había comprado y se interesaba especialmente por las botellas de alcohol.

"¿Yo? Nada, en casa. James se va con Evans a no sé que fiesta, Peter no se despega de sus padres y Remus... no sé a donde me dijo que se iba" –reconoció Sirius.

Nataly tuvo un pequeño conflicto interno. Una parte de ella le decía que bueno, que Sirius podía pasar la nochevieja como quisiera.. Y otra pequeñísima parte de ella, que por alguna extraña razón cobró más fuerza al final, la impulsó a decir lo que dijo: - "¿Y porque no vienes aquí?"

"¿Me estás invitando a tu fiesta?" –preguntó Sirius, que se había quedado de piedra.

Nat asintió con una media sonrisa: - "Si te apetece, claro..." -Sirius no dudó ni un instante en aceptar. Vamos que si le apetecía.- "Bien, pues me tendrás que ayudar en un asuntillo acerca de Dawn y Lupin..."

O o o O 

James soltó un silbido al ver la casa donde celebrarían la fiesta de fin de año. Era de los padres de una de las amigas de Petunia y cada año se la prestaba a las chicas para su fiesta de fin de año. Lily se revolvió nerviosa. Aún con James que la acompañaba no podía dejar de pensar que le harían su hermana y sus amigas para humillarla ese año...

James le pasó un brazo confortante por los hombros y le dio un apretón cariñoso: - "Tranquila, estarás preciosa, todo va a salir de maravilla y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte."

Ella enrojeció ante las palabras pero aún así asintió. La verdad es que su aspecto no le desagradaba del todo, tenía preparado un elegante vestido negro, y llevaba la melena pelirroja peinada en un recogido complicado y muy femenino.

"Tu tampoco estarás mal del todo" –admitió ella. Y era verdad. James había sacado su mejor ropa muggle y con la camisa negra, al igual que los pantalones y la americana, hacían una gran pareja. El chico le dirigió una sonrisa que a todas luces dejaba claro que sabía que estaba impresionante. Lily suspiró: el ego de un merodeador no era fácil de dejar atrás... Tras unos instantes de vacilar, llamó al timbre y dejó que James mantuviera el posesivo brazo, encima de los hombros. Petunia no tardó ni dos segundos en abrir la puerta. Primero miró a James con una seductora sonrisa y luego le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Lily que seguía bajo el brazo del merodeador.

"¡Que guapos estáis los dos!" –exclamó con un tono que quería aparentar de profunda simpatía– "Pasad, pasad, Marge os ha escogido la mejor habitación".

"Pero que amables sois" –contestó Lily con el mismo tono, entrecerrando los dientes con furia.

Siguieron a Petunia hacia el interior de la casa. Todavía no había demasiada gente. Lily, cuando estuvo segura que nadie podía oírla le murmuró a James: - "Estoy segura que la girafa idiota de mi hermana nos ha escogido la habitación más llena de polvo que ha encontrado." -Y Lily no se equivocaba demasiado. Su habitación ni tan siquiera tenía baño propio, sino que tenían que recorrer media casa para poder ir a ducharse.

"Una cama estupenda" -intentó animar James– "Se ve resistente" –y para comprobarlo se subió en el colchón y empezó a dar botes. Al instante, una nube de pequeñas partículas de polvo salió disparada de todas partes.

"Me alegro de que te guste" –Lily se disponía a sacar las cosas de la pequeña bolsa que había traído con ella– "Tendrás oportunidad de admirar todos los detalles desde ahí" –dijo señalando el pequeño sofá que había en uno de los rincones de la polvorienta habitación.

"¡Oh venga ya! Soy demasiado alto. ¿Quieres que vaya por ahí con el aspecto del jorobado de Notre Dame?"

"Deja de poner esa cara porque no me das pena"

"No voy a dormir en esa cosa" –James se cruzó de brazos.

"Uno de los dos tendrá que hacerlo. No te olvides de que no somos una pareja de verdad, sólo estamos haciendo como si lo fuéramos."

"Que alivio. Porque no sé cuanto tiempo voy a aguantar con tantas cursiladas. ¡Ay¡No me has dado!" -James se agachó hasta el borde de la cama para recoger el misil que Lily le había lanzado, uno de sus zapatos. Le dio la vuelta al zapato en la mano, sorprendido de ver la fragilidad del elevado tacón afilado y las estrechas tiras que, de alguna manera, lo mantenían adherido al pie. Volvió a lanzárselo.- "Ahí tienes, Cenicienta."

Sin hacer ningún comentario, Lily lo depositó en el enorme armario de madera labrada que se inclinaba hacia delante formando un ángulo peligroso sobre el desnivelado suelo del dormitorio. James la observó unos instantes antes de preguntar: - "¿Piensas ir con eso toda la noche?" –se refería a los zapatos.

"Pues claro, no voy a quedar en nada por debajo de Petunia, ni tan siquiera en altura" –ella alzó la cabeza orgullosa y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bueno, bueno... Anda, bajemos a socializarnos con la gente." -Lily asintió no muy segura. Bajaron en silencio, y antes de entrar en el comedor, James sintió como una mano de hierro le sujetaba con fuerza por el antebrazo.

"Que no se te olvide" –le dijo Lily– "eres mi novio, estás locamente enamorado de mí y te parezco maravillosa."

"No te preocupes" –sonrió James– "Le resultaré encantador a todos los presentes, y tampoco he de fingir tanto todo esto que me estás diciendo."

Lily enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, pero prefirió hacer como si no hubiera oído nada: - "Tú simplemente llámame todo el rato cariño."

Y entraron en el comedor. Que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera...

O o o O 

Nat se abrió paso entre la gente para ir a abrir la puerta. Eran cerca de las diez y media de la noche y la casa estaba a rebosar de invitados.

"¡Alex!" –exclamó Nataly feliz cuando vio a la Slytherin al otro lado de la puerta– "Creí que ya no vendrías porque Sevy te habría lavado el cerebro" -Un gruñido procedente de detrás de Alex hizo notar a Nat que el aludido estaba justo detrás de ella.- "Oh... Hola Snape..." –dijo ella fingiendo una amplia sonrisa.

"No sé como me he dejado convencer para venir a la fiesta de una Gryffindor..." –fue todo lo que dijo el chico, siguiendo a Alex hacía el interior de la casa.

Pero la Slytherin se quedó plantada en medio del salón. Había visto algo que le había llamado mucho la atención: Sirius Black con una copa de algún alcohol en la mano, hablando con Victor y comportándose como si estar en casa de Nat fuera para él lo más normal del mundo. Casi al instante Nataly se vio arrastrada hacia la cocina y cara a cara con una muy cabreada Alex.

"¡Se puede saber que representa esto¡Me dijiste que no ibas a ver a Black durante todas las vacaciones!" –gritó la Slytherin.

"Ya... bueno... si... pero estan todos los del equipo de quidditch... y bueno, él estaba solo... en su casa... y yo bueno..." -Alex frunció el ceño al notar el titubeo en la voz de su amiga.

"Nataly..." -advirtió. La aludida se encogió un poco. Sabía que cuando Alex usaba su nombre entero no podía salir nada bueno de la conversación.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó– "A ver si no voy a poder invitar a MI fiesta a quien yo quiera..."

"¡No voy a permitir que te dejes engatusar por los encantos de Black!" -En ese instante, como si hubiera oído que hablaban de él, Sirius entró en la cocina, y se quedó mirando alternativamente a las dos chicas. Carraspeó.

"Nat... Ha llegado Remus."

La chica asintió y mirando una última vez a Alex le dijo: - "No te preocupes, de verdad. Yo no me dejo engatusar por nadie". –Y salió de la cocina acompañando al merodeador. Por eso se salvó del interrogatorio de su amiga acerca de cuando, como y porque, Sirius Black la llamaba por su nombre...

En el comedor, Nat se vio interceptada por una furiosa Dawn.

"¡Que hace él aquí?" –preguntó. No hacía falta decir a quien se refería.

"Pues no sé" –mintió Nat a la perfección– "Debe de haberle invitado Sirius." -La mirada que le dirigió Dawn dejaba claro que no se tragaba una palabra, y con expresión ofuscada se fue junto a su hermano de nuevo.

O o o O 

Todos los invitados a la fiesta estaban dando rienda suelta a sus entusiasmos en la pista de baile. Lily estaba sola en un rincón, sentía el calor, la presión anónima de los cuerpos y comprobó cómo brillaba su vestido con las luces parpadeantes. Frente a ella, un chico meneaba el esqueleto, sin chaqueta y con círculos de sudor bajo los brazos... Bailando parecía que quería imitar un tren en marcha... Lily sonrió divertida. A lo lejos, vio a James bailando con la mejor amiga de Petunia. ¡Que atento! Después con otra de sus amigas. Hummmmm. Empezaba a sentirse estúpida ahí sola cuando alguien le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

"Hola, cuñadita" –exclamó Vernon, echándole el aliento a la cara... Al parecer el alcohol había echo que él olvidara que Lily era 'rarita'. Lily se apartó un poco, aunque él volvió a acercarse. Tenía la camisa desabotonada y el sudor le brillaba en la piel. Ella a duras penas pudo reprimir una mueca de asco.

Vernon le dio una palmada en el muslo.: - "Eres una monada. ¡Menudas piernas! Venga, vamos a bailar."

"Vernon, estás borracho." –le recriminó ella. Pero borracho o no, el novio de su hermana continuaba siendo mucho más grande y gordo que ella, por lo que la arrastró sin problemas hasta la pista de baile. Allí, resignada, empezó a bailar. Mejor eso que estar sola en un rincón... Ella bailaba con la cabeza alta y la mirada perdida, mientras Vernon movía los brazos a un lado y a otro y no dejaba de darle empujones. De pronto cambió la música y pusieron un tema romántico, Vernon se acercó y la atrajo hacía sí, apretando cada sudoroso milímetro de su enorme cuerpo contra ella, el pegajoso pelo de él se le adhirió a la mejilla. Lily creyó que iba a vomitar.

Con brusquedad, consiguió liberarse, y entonces se dio cuenta que James estaba de pie junto a ellos, con una sonrisa neutra en el rostro y la mano depositada afablemente en el cuello de la camisa de Vernon. Le resplandecían los dientes bajo las luces mientras le habló al oído. Lo siguiente fue que James le puso los brazos en los hombros y empezó a alejarse de la mirada desconcertada de Vernon.

Lily le sonrió con alivio: - "¿Qué le has dicho?"

"Le he dicho que era nuestra canción."

"¡Que horror! Eso es una horterada."

"Que poco romántica eres."

"¿Y donde estabas antes?

"Escapándome de tu hermana. ¡Me acosa sexualmente!" –James puso los ojos en blanco.

Lily soltó una carcajada: "Créeme si te digo que ahora que acabo de estar cerca de Vernon, y lo entiendo. ¿Pero porque no has aparecido antes?"

"Porque no te encontraba." -Y tras decir aquello, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Lily se dejó llevar, se relajó, y le acabó poniendo las manos en la cintura del chico: El cuerpo de James resultaba sólido, confortable y familiar. Sintió el aliento de él rozándole el cuello mientras le cantaba en voz baja la letra de la canción. Lily puso la mejilla sobre su hombro y con los ojos medio cerrados miró desde allí el bullicio de los cuerpos bailando y los juegos de las luces. La camisa de James olía muy bien. Lily sonrió. ¡Que diferencia con su anterior pareja de baile! Inconscientemente apretó un poco más la mano que tenía puesta en la cintura de James.

O o o O 

"Me había parecido ver un par de chicas guapas aquí... Pero debo de haberme confundido" –mintió perfectamente Sirius ante la mirada inquisitoria de Remus, que le había interrogado acerca de porque habían tenido que entrar en una habitación vacía en mitad de una fiesta de fin de año. Si no hubiera sabido de primera mano que a Sirius le gustaban demasiado las chicas hubiera sospechado, y mucho. Por suerte, unos gritos les interrumpieron.

"¡Dejadme¿¡Pero se puede saber que os pasa¡A donde se supone que me lleváis!"

Los dos merodeadores se giraron a tiempo para ver como Nat y Alex intentaban arrastrar a Dawn dentro de la habitación, mientras ella se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al marco de la puerta. En un momento, Sirius se plantó en la puerta junto a ellas, y les ayudó a meter a Dawn dentro de la habitación. Entonces no tardaron ni dos segundos en encerrarlos. Dawn la golpeó con furia, estaba cerrada desde fuera con llave, y habían tenido la previa precaución de dejarlos a ambos sin varitas. Les gritó unos cuantos insultos a través de la madera antes de girarse para quedar cara a cara con Remus.

**O - O**

Mientras eso sucedía, en el salón las cosas no habían sido especialmente calmadas. Severus, al verse sin Alex, decidió aprovechar para hacer una cosa que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando.

"Caddel" –Victor se sobresaltó al oír esa voz profunda sonando en un susurro tan cerca de su oreja.

"¡Snape¿Qué haces tu en esta fiesta?" –realmente el Gryffindor no le había visto hasta ese momento.

"He venido con Alex, y eso precisamente vengo a decirte. Ahora estamos juntos, o sea que aléjate de ella y ahórrale el tener que tratar con estúpidos Gryffindor." -Victor frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y sin dejarse intimidar por el Slytherin se encaró a él.

"No voy a permitir que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer respecto a Alex, y mucho menos... tu." –prácticamente escupió la última palabra. Severus sin embargo, esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa ante eso.

"No sé de que te extrañas... ¿Creías que ella iba a escoger a un patético musculitos sin cerebro de Gryffindor como tu?"

Eso fue demasiado para Victor, que sin pensárselo dos veces le propinó un puñetazo a Severus. Ese fue el momento que Alex eligió para regresar, cuando Severus intentaba parar la hemorragia que manaba de su labio partido con la mano y Victor sacudía el puño, en el que se había hecho daño.

"¡Pero se puede saber que pasa aquí?" –exclamó ella exasperada– "¡Que estáis haciendo?"

"Tu 'novio'" –Victor dijo la palabra casi con asco– "Que ha venido aquí pavoneándose."

Alex miró fijamente a Snape: - "Eres como un crío... ¿No te puedo dejar solo ni cinco minutos¡Por Merlín, Severus¡A ver cuando maduras de una vez!"

"No he sido yo el que ha recurrido a la violencia" –siseó el Slytherin, mostrando a la chica su ensangrentado labio.

En esta ocasión, Alex miró a Victor: - "Te tenía por una persona sensata y racional. Ya veo que eso en un tío es imposible." -No dijo nada más, tomó a Severus del brazo y ambos se marcharon de la fiesta. Victor le dio una patada a la pared antes de servirse otra copa.

**O - O**

En ese preciso instante, en la habitación donde habían encerrado a Dawn y a Remus, la chica estaba cruzada de brazos y mirando fijamente al merodeador, esperando a que fuera él el primero en decir algo.

Remus por su parte, se había puesto tan nervioso que notaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Carraspeó un par de veces para recuperar la voz, porque no quería correr el riesgo que ella se impacientase y se cabreara más de lo que ya lo estaba con él.

"Parece que nos han dejado encerrados..." –comentó en un susurro, con voz ronca y sin saber muy bien por donde empezar. Dawn levantó las cejas y le dirigió una mirada que era claramente de '¿En serio? Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta'. Remus carraspeó otra vez al tiempo que en su mente formaba decenas de maneras de empezar la conversación que sabía que tenían pendiente, pero ninguna de ellas le gustaba. Al final, viendo que no se le ocurriría nada lo suficientemente bueno para decir, y que Dawn empezaba a perder los nervios y a dar vueltas por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada, optó por el método de Sirius y decir lo primero que le pasara por la cabeza, y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera.- "Lo siento Dawn, me he portado como un completo gilipollas contigo. No tengo excusa y tampoco pretendo que me perdones, pero espero que me dejes explicarme"

Ella ante esas palabras paró de dar vueltas y fijó su mirada en él. Pero Remus no la miraba, sino que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, y se retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

"No Remus, decir que te has comportado como un gilipollas integral es quedarse corto" –le respondió– "Creo que por mucho que pensara nunca encontraría un insulto para describirte. ¡Y al menos mírame si quieres explicarme algo!"

El licántropo levantó la vista del suelo y fijó su mirada dorada en ella. Parecía tan enfadada, que por primera, vez la idea de Nat de encerrarlos en un cuarto, ya no le parecía tan buena...

"Bueno... Pues la verdad es que no he tenido demasiadas oportunidades de comprobar como reacciona la gente cuando se entera de lo que soy" –murmuró Remus, en voz tan baja, que Dawn tuvo que acercarse un par de pasos– "Los chicos me conocían demasiado bien, analizaron los síntomas, sumaron dos más dos y lo descubrieron por si solos... Yo no tuve que decírselo... Y jamás se lo he dicho a nadie."

"¡Le das demasiada importancia a esto! Bien, eres un licantropo ¿Y?" –Dawn hizo una pausa y le miró "¡Como si fuera tu culpa! Remus por Dios! Debes madurar y afrontarlo"

"Tu no lo entiendes... Tengo una maldición, Dawn¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a eso?"

"Todos tenemos una, se llama vida" –le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero tu... Tu cuando lo supiste... "

"Yo cuando lo supe me sorprendí, vale, lo reconozco. ¿Quién iba a imaginarlo de ti? Pero más que eso estaba cabreada, porque no me lo habías contado, y luego esperaba una disculpa" –el tono de Dawn disminuyó al recordar eso– "Disculpa que no llegó. Tu huías de mi, y creí que me odiabas por saber tu secreto..."

"¡No¿Cómo puedes pensar que te odiara¡Estaba muerto de miedo por tu reacción! Tenía miedo que me despreciaras por ser lo que soy... O que me tuvieras miedo, o que me odiaras o... ¡Yo que sé!" Remus se pasó una mano nerviosamente por el pelo.

"¡Tu y tus miedos, Remus¿Sabes? Eres desesperante" –suspiró Dawn cansada, y se dejó caer en la cama que había en la habitación.

"¡Vale, lo siento! Lo siento! Da igual cuantas veces lo diga, nunca será suficiente" -exclamó Remus– "Pero no puedo evitarlo, no sabes lo que es ser un licántropo"

"Pues mira no, no lo sé -bufó Dawn– "Y quizás eso sea parte del problema."

"Pues no voy a morderte para que lo averigües" -soltó Remus sarcástico.

Dawn cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba muy pálida y con ojeras y parecía agotada. Remus se sintió culpable estaba perdiendo los nervios y así no iba a conseguir que le perdonara.

"No sé para que me molesto" -suspiró volviendo a abrir los ojos que ya no brillaban con la furia, sino que estaban completamente apagados- "No quiero que me muerdas Remus, pero quizás si me lo explicas lo entendería. Por que no consigo comprenderlo y eso es parte del problema. El pensar que me odiabas no fue lo único que me llevo a este estado." -Remus sintió cómo la vergüenza y la culpa le invadían

"Es lo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio ¿no? -suspiró Remus sentándose en una silla.- Dawn le miro sin decir nada, aunque le daban ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. En verdad, este chico podía ser desesperante.- "Era muy pequeño cuando sucedió todo" –empezó a contar, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación– "No debía tener más de dos años. Un día fui con mi padre de excursión al bosque... Se nos hizo tarde. Él me enseñó la luna llena en el cielo, y esa fue la última vez que la miré, teniendo conciencia de mi mismo, y no es mucha la conciencia de un crío de dos años. Esa bestia se abalanzó sobre nosotros, mató a mi padre, y no sé porque no lo hizo conmigo también. Hice magia involuntariamente y le prendí fuego en el lomo. Salió huyendo, pero ya era tarde, me había mordido..."- Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Remus sin que él pudiera evitarlo, el recordarlo siempre causaba ese efecto en él: - "Y a partir de ahí no sabes el infierno que viví... Pasé un par de años transformándome sin saber realmente lo que ocurría. Mi madre tuvo que afrontarlo sola, tuvo que afrontar que su hijo se transformaba en un monstruo una vez al mes. Cuando cumplí los cinco años, me contó lo que sucedía, y eso me obligó a madurar más deprisa. No fui al colegio, estudiaba en casa, y no hubiera ido a Hogwarts de no ser porque Dumbledore insistió..." -Un sollozo interrumpió el relato. Remus levantó la vista y comprobó que no solo él lloraba, sino que Dawn también.

"Lo siento Remus" –dijo ella con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas– "No tenía derecho a hacerte recordar todo esto... Yo no... No sabía que era así..."

Remus se levantó y se acercó a ella. Con los pulgares le secó las lagrimas: - "No debes llorar por mi, Dawn. Ya he llorado yo lo suficiente, y no te disculpes porque no es tu culpa. Además quería que lo supieras, porque eres especial para mi" -Sin darle tiempo a ella a contestar, la puerta se abrió, y Sirius asomó la cabeza.

"¡Eh tortolitos! Que es media noche casi. Salid a celebrar el nuevo año con los demás y sed un poco sociables" -Dawn podría haberle arrancado la cabeza en ese mismo instante...

En el comedor todo el mundo estaba nervioso. Estaban a punto de estrenar el 1978. Dawn notó como Nat le dirigía una mirada interrogativa y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle ampliamente, y casi se rió cuando su amiga le levantó el pulgar en señal de victoria.

O o o O 

Cuando salieron de casa de Nat, Severus y Alex se dirigieron a la casa del chico. Una vez dentro, la chica conjuro algunos utensilios y se dispuso a curar su labio partido. Con un algodón empezó a aplicarle esencia de murlap sin demasiados miramientos, pero sin llegar a ser brusca. El rostro del chico se contrajo en una mueca, pero no soltó ni un quejido, era demasiado orgulloso para eso.

"Eres un cabezota. ¿Que necesidad tenías de pegarte con Victor?" –preguntó ella después de un rato de silencio.

"Pero si fue él quien me pegó a mi!" –protestó el Slytherin.– "Yo solo fui a ponerle los puntos sobre las ies. Que tu estabas conmigo y no quería verlo haciendo el moscón a tu alrededor" -Alex le miró con el ceño fruncido unos instantes antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes? Eso de que dos tíos se peleen por mi me gusta. Mi ego está más inflado que el de Black a estas alturas." -El reloj de péndulo que Severus tenía en el salón empezó a tocar medianoche.

"Listo" –dijo ella entonces, guardando los utensilios que había utilizado.

"¿Seguro?" –inquirió el chico levantando una ceja.

"Claro, tengo especial interés en que queden perfectamente curados" –respondió ella con una sonrisita. En ese momento sonó la docena y última campanada.

"Feliz año nuevo, Severus" –le susurró ella depositándole un beso en los labios, a lo que él hizo una mueca. Le había dolido.

"Dejémoslo para otro día si no te importa..." –dijo él– "Porque no te importará celebrar año nuevo tres días más tarde ¿Verdad?"

"Mmmmm... Si me lo compensas bien no" –sonrió ella levantándose, dispuesta a irse.

"Quedate a pasar la noche" –dijo Severus antes de que ella pudiera desaparecerse. Alex le miró por unos instantes antes de aceptar con una sonrisa.

O o o O 

"¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede para ayudarte a ordenar todo esto?" –le preguntó Jack por cuarta vez.

"Que no pesado, que no te preocupes" –negó Nat con una sonrisa– "Ve a casa y descansa"

Jack asintió y tras darle un rápido beso, se marchó junto a sus amigos. Ya casi no quedaba nadie: Sirius, Dawn y Victor, y poca gente más. Nat agradeció que Alex ya no estuviera ahí y que no viera que Sirius era de los últimos en marcharse.

Dawn se acercó: - "Bueno, yo me voy que no sé que le pasa a Victor, parece un zombie o algo así. Tenemos que quedar antes de que se terminen las vacaciones." -Nat sonrió al notarla muchísimo más animada. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Lupin le hubiera dicho, había resultado.- "Y me tendrás que explicar con detalles que es exactamente lo que te traes entre manos con Black..." –susurró antes de agregar con voz alta– "¡Feliz año nuevo!" –y marcharse. Nataly soltó una carcajada. Era bueno ver a Dawn como siempre. La verdad es que era un asco verla deprimida.

Cuando el último invitado salió por la puerta, Nat y Sirius se quedaron observándose en silencio.

"¿Vuelves a salir con el taponcillo?" –preguntó Sirius, entonces, de golpe, y sin venir a cuento.

"Claro que no. No he salido nunca con él en realidad. Nunca hemos formalizado lo que sea que tengamos." –Nat se encogió de hombros.

"¿Entonces porque le has besado?" –insistió él, cruzándose de brazos.

"Pues..." –ella empezó a meditar una respuesta, pero entonces pareció pensárselo mejor– "¡Pero oye¿A ti que más te da? Ni que estuvieras celoso..."

"Tal vez si lo esté..." –dijo él con una sonrisa seductora y acercándose a ella– "Por culpa suya, que te tenía secuestrada, no te he podido desear todavía un feliz año nuevo."

Las alarmas de Nat se dispararon: con las palabras de Sirius y la cara que ponía estaban claras sus intenciones. Su parte racional le decía que se apartara, pero por algún motivo se quedó justo donde estaba, y cuando el merodeador se inclinó para besarla, ella le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello para acercarse más a él y le correspondió con ganas. Parecía como si se hubiera pasado todas las vacaciones esperando eso. Sentía unas agradables cosquillitas en el estómago.

Cuando se separaron unos milímetros él la miró sonriente: - "Si lo sé mando al taponcillo a freír espárragos y vengo a felicitarte el año nuevo mucho antes."

"Si Alex se entera de esto me mata" –fue todo lo que dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo, antes de volver a acercarlo a ella, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa. Pero él interrumpió el beso casi enseguida.

"¿Y si se entera, me haría algo a mi?" –su voz sonaba preocupada.

"Pues probablemente te castrara un poco..." –Nat soltó una carcajada ante la cara de puro terror que puso Sirius. Con un susurro agregó– "Pero tranquilo, que yo cuidaré de ti." -El merodeador la miró con desconfianza... Aunque pronto quedó olvidada cuando ella le volvió a besar. Y así hubieran continuado por mucho rato más de no ser porque Matt, el hermano de Nat, entró en ese momento.

"Interesante relación de amistad la vuestra" –fue lo que dijo, con una burlona sonrisa en los labios. Ambos quedaron de un bonito tono granate subido, y Sirius se apresuró a marcharse de la casa después de desearles a ambos un feliz año nuevo.- "¿Y bien¿No me vas a contar nada?" –inquirió Matt levantando una ceja cuando se quedaron solos.

"Vete a la mierda" –fue todo lo que dijo Nat. Su hermano nunca supo si le envió a la mierda por su indiscreción o por haberla interrumpido...

O o o O 

Lily volvió a cambiar de postura por milésima vez: había adoptado cualquier posición imaginable sobre aquel sofá, y todas habían sido una tortura. Si se apoyaba sobre el respaldo, le dolía el cuello, si se quedaba plana, las piernas se le salían del borde rígido y se le acababa cortando la circulación sanguínea hasta los pies, Si se hacía un ovillo, se le entumecía la cadera y empezaban a darle calambres en las piernas. Con cada movimiento, el edredón se deslizaba y alguna parte del cuerpo se quedaba expuesta a la fría humedad de la noche. Comprobó con acritud que eran casi las dos de la mañana, gracias al reloj de péndulo que había en el pasillo que tocaba una molesta melodía a cada cuarto de hora.

Fuera, un búho se empeñaba en seguir ululando. Dentro, una respiración rítmica y suave salía constante de James, que dormía a pierna suelta entre las suaves sábanas de la cama. Lily sintió ganas de echarse encima de él y despertarlo. ¿Cómo era capaz de estar allí, tumbado a todo lo ancho, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo cuando ella estaba pasando tan mala noche? Se sentó en el sofá mirando con rabia en dirección a la cama, las luces de la calle se colaban por la ventana, las cortinas no estaban echadas, así que pudo ver a la perfección la cabeza de James plácidamente dormido sobre un sedoso túmulo de almohadas; el bulto enorme de su musculoso cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera tan bien y ella tan mal?

Se desplomó sobre su lecho de dolor. No había sido más que culpa suya, James había insistido en que la cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, pero ella se había negado en rotundo. Y después de todo, había sido idea suya echar a suertes quién dormiría en la cama y quién en el sofá, lanzando una moneda en el aire para concluir la discusión; y había perdido. Pero si James hubiera sido un verdadero caballero hubiera expresado su protesta; un verdadero caballero habría sido capaz de dormir en el suelo antes que privar a una dama del reparo del sueño. Pero claro, James no era un caballero, en ese momento le pareció una bestia durmiente, despiadada, egoísta y sin entrañas.

Y el búho seguía ululando...

Acabó tirando al suelo el edredón y se puso en pie. Ya no aguantaba más. Si seguía así, al día siguiente estaría destrozada. Se acercó precipitadamente a la cama y miró a James con el ceño fruncido. En aquel momento, él estaba tendido boca arriba justo en medio del colchón

"James..." –susurró.

Ni se inmutó.

Lily dudó. Estaba cansada y tenía frío. Se recordó a sí misma que hasta los más completos extraños se abrazaban para darse calor cuando se perdían en medio de los Alpes nevados. ¿Acaso iba a ser tan grave si ella le robaba una pequeña esquinita de la cama, sólo por unas horas? James ni se iba a enterar siempre que ella se despertara antes y volviera deprisa al sofá. Era una solución práctica. Rozó tímidamente el hombro del pijama de James y lo empujó. Él, obediente, se dio la vuelta y le dejó un agradable espacio vacío para ella. No dudó más.

Ohhh... ¡Aquello era la gloria! Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y estiró las piernas con sumo placer. Las sábanas mantenían el calor del cuerpo de James y con un ligero olor a hombre, dulce y reconfortante. Se le estaban empezando a relajar por fin los entumecidos músculos, cuando James hizo de repente un ruido extraño, se dio la vuelta y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Ella frunció el ceño. Probablemente, aquello debía ser una reacción automática suya siempre que tenía cerca un cuerpo femenino, pues no había duda que estaba dormido. Ella le retiró el brazo y lo depositó sobre las mantas. A los pocos segundos, musitó algo entre sueños y se lo volvió a poner sobre la cintura. Ella se lo volvió a quitar. Él lo volvió a poner. Lily se rindió. Estaba a gusto, casi dormida y calentita. Realmente, se sentía de maravilla. Se acurrucó un poco más. Después profirió un lánguido bostezo. No debía olvidarse de una cosa: despertarse pronto. No habría ningún problema.

Podía oír la respiración tranquila de James. La cabeza de él estaba más o menos a medio metro de ella. ¿En que estaría soñando, se preguntó. Volvió a bostezar. Cerró los ojos definitivamente y se quedó dormida.

**O o o O**

Que raro escribir acerca de fin de año con el calor que hace ahora xD En fin, sé que estos capis no podrían estar puestos más fuera de tiempo... Capitulos de navidad en verano... Pero aun así espero que os gusten. ¡Ale, ale! Id a la sección de reviews para ver las contestaciones a vuestros reviews para el capi anterior¡Y hasta la proxima!

**O o o O**


	16. Parte 1 Cotilleos de año nuevo

**Capítulo 16.- Cotilleos de año nuevo.**

James se despertó con una tremenda sensación de bienestar: Sentía todos los músculos relajados y una exquisita ligereza en todos los miembros. Durante un rato, se mantuvo acurrucado bajo las mantas, dejando vagar la conciencia, incapaz siquiera de realizar el menor esfuerzo muscular, ni siquiera para abrir los párpados.

Progresivamente, fue recomponiendo pistas para saber dónde estaba: no se oía ruido de tráfico, ni sirenas, ni temblores subterráneos, ni rugidos mecánicos, sólo el agradable trino de los pájaros. Una luz dorada le rozaba los bordes de los ojos aún cerrados, con la promesa de una mañana soleada. Abrió la boca en un prolongado y reconfortante bostezo. No tenia que levantarse para ir a clase, ni para un matutino entrenamiento de quidditch, estaba lejos de casa y lejos de todo! Sintió una complaciente sonrisa en los labios según fue abriendo los ojos, giró la cabeza sobre la almohada para mirar a su alrededor y estuvo a punto de morirse del susto. Había alguien más en la cama: una chica de intensa melena pelirroja que le resultaba muy familiar.

James saltó del sitio y se quedó de pie, sobre la raída alfombra que había al lado, revolviéndose el pelo insistentemente. ¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cuándo? Miró por la habitación en busca de pruebas: el sofá estaba vacío; en el suelo, el edredón con el que Lily se había tapado la noche anterior estaba hecho un ovillo. La ropa de ambos, estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre sendas sillas. No veía ningún signo de... conducta inadecuada. Sorprendido ante tal pensamiento, se miró a sí mismo en dirección al suelo y comprobó que aún tenía el pijama puesto, las dos piezas. De puntillas, fue al otro lado de la cama, temeroso de provocar cualquier crujido sobre la tarima, y se quedó mirando el rostro de Lily. Estaba profundamente dormida: las sábanas le llegaban casi hasta la barbilla; no podía ver lo que llevaba puesto. Pero sin duda, se acordaría si... Tampoco había bebido tanto... Pero con que placidez dormía… Las dos medias lunas de sus pestañas permanecían totalmente inmóviles, tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos y exhalaba un suave flujo de aliento. Estaba tumbada de lado, con una mejilla hundida en la almohada y la otra ligeramente sonrojada. Parecía muy relajada. James no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan tranquila y desprevenida. Como si fuera consciente de que la observaba, ella de pronto respiró con más fuerza. James dio unos pasos hacía atrás, pero lo único que hizo ella fue volverse a acomodar en la misma postura.

En todo caso, podía despertar en cualquier momento. Decidió refugiarse en el cuarto de baño y analizar la situación. Mientras el baño se fue llenando de agua caliente, se quitó la chaqueta del pijama. En el espejo pudo ver su mirada de preocupación, esperaba no haber hecho nada impropio la noche anterior... El agua del baño había llegado ya casi arriba del todo, por lo que se quitó los pantalones del pijama, se metió en la bañera y estiró sobre la superficie. Cerró los ojos. Recordó todos sus encuentros con Lily a lo largo de su paso por Hogwarts... Había sido un bruto.

Aquellos recuerdos le obligaron a incorporarse y a formar un remolino de agua para intentar coger el jabón, solo por hacer algo. Miró con recelo la resinosa pastilla marrón y se frotó vigorosamente el cuerpo con ella. Una chica de hielo, eso era Lily, o al menos eso se había estado diciendo él mismo durante los últimos tres años. Se había prometido a si mismo desde hacía unos meses, que se habían acabado las persecuciones y las absurdas declaraciones... Pero ¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior¿Era posible que él...¿O tal vez ella...?

Decidido a averiguarlo, salió de la bañera. Quitó el tapón, enrolló la cadena en uno de los grifos y se secó. Se envolvió una estrecha toalla alrededor de la cintura, cogió el pijama, se lo echó al hombro, y corrió el pestillo de la puerta. Veamos: ahora por aquellas escaleras de atrás, después a la derecha... ¿O era a la izquierda? Estaba completamente perdido cuando una voz aguda le dijo por detrás: -"Buenos días, Tarzán. ¿Has dormido bien?" -James se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Petunia. Casi se muere del susto. La chica iba semivestida con una cosa rosa de seda y lo miraba con expresión valorativa.

"Oh, sí, sí. Gracias."

La mirada obscena que ella le dirigía le hizo preguntarse si Vernon bajo las dos toneladas de grasa, era capaz de encontrarse algo para satisfacer a Petunia. Inconscientemente se echó la mano a la toalla, para comprobar que seguía en su sitio.

"Tu habitación está por allí" –señaló Petunia. Dio un paso hacía atrás y se despidió moviendo levemente los dedos-. "Nos vemos luego encanto."

James contempló como se marchaba andando hacia atrás, intentando contener la expresión de asco. Ahora entendía lo que Lily le había contado acerca de su hermana...

Cuando encontró la puerta de su habitación, la habitación de ellos dos, se quedó fuera, escuchando. Todo estaba en silencio. Tal vez Lily siguiera dormida o quizá ya hubiera bajado a desayunar. La segunda posibilidad le dio fuerzas, resultaría todo muchísimo más sencillo si se encontraban en público. Puso la mano en el pomo y lo giró suavemente, hasta que la puerta cedió. Dio un paso hacía adelante y se quedó mirando el interior: Lily estaba tumbada, apoyada sobre un montón de almohadas blancas, totalmente despierta y mirándolo fijamente. Tenía una soñadora sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Que tal?" –dijo él, a modo de tentativa.

"Yo muy bien, y espero que tú también" –Su voz ligeramente ronca y la forma con que le miró el torso desnudo parecían decir: _'Chico malo'._

Intentando ganar tiempo, James cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió a un territorio neutral en el centro de la habitación, para observarla a una distancia segura. Daba la impresión de que ella tenía una actitud bastante sexy, desinhibida, aunque la sábana la seguía tapando hasta el cuello. No podía saber a ciencia cierta si llevaba la ropa puesta o no.

"Eh... ¿Has dormido bien?" –preguntó él.

"¡Mmm! Maravillosamente" –dijo ella, y dejó caer los párpados– "Aunque no se puede decir que haya dormido todo el rato."

James asintió aturdido, preguntándose qué demonios había querido decir. Se sentía ridículo con la toalla, pero incapaz de vestirse mientras lo estuviera mirando. Para compensar el aturdimiento, se encontró a si mismo actuando como si fuera un hombre que lo tenía todo controlado. Con el pijama en el hombro, a lo masculino, metió tripa y, señalando hacía el sofá, preguntó: -"¿Que tal el banco de tor...?"

"Espantoso" –contestó Lily, con un delicado estremecimiento. James volvió a asentir, sin saber muy bien que hacer.- "No. Tenías toda la razón, James. La cama era mucho mejor." –El chico tragó saliva. Lily se acurrucó en la cama y emitió un voluptuoso suspiro.- "Oh, James ¿no ha sido una noche inolvidable?" –El gryffindor sintió que los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

"¡Y que lo digas!" –asintió, fingiendo entusiasmo. A medida que el silencio se prolongaba, empezó a tomar dolorosa conciencia de que aquello no había sido una respuesta adecuada. La sonrisa de Lily se desvaneció.

"No me digas que no te acuerdas."

"Bueno... digamos que se me escapan los detalles."

"Oh, James ¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo?" –su voz tenía una pizca de reproche– "La forma majestuosa con que me has robado las mantas... ese ronquido tuyo celestial, como la llamada de un semental salvaje... el modo tan sexy que tienes de darte la vuelta en la cama como si fueras un hipopótamo..." -Pero en aquel momento, Lily empezó a reírse con tanta fuerza que no tuvo más remedio que incorporarse para tomar aliento. No paraba de reírse y retorcerse con el ataque de risa encogiéndose sobre el vientre. Las sábanas y mantas dejaron de cubrirla, con lo que se hizo evidente que había estado todo el tiempo vestida con los vaqueros y una camiseta.

"Muy graciosa." -Tendría que habérselo imaginado. Caminó con dignidad hacía su ropa y empezó a vestirse mientras la mente se le aceleraba pensando en la venganza. Lily se enjuagaba las lágrimas del ataque de risa.

"De verdad, James, tendrías que haberte visto roncando con la boca abierta. Hubiese sido como hacer el amor con un ballenato drogado." -Lily se puso de pie y empezó a dar brincos sobre el colchón.- "Me siento estupendamente."

Con frialdad, empezó a abotonarse la camisa.

"Por lo menos, yo no hablo en sueños" – dijo él, como quien no quiere la cosa.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó Lily, al tiempo que dejaba de dar botes-. "¿Es que yo hablo?" –Se le frunció el ceño– "¡Y una mierda!" -Él se encogió de hombros.

"Si no quieres saber lo que has dicho, no te lo digo."

"Yo nunca he hablado en sueños."

"Es una cosa peculiar."

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"No sé si debo decírtelo."

"Venga, suéltalo ya."

"Pídemelo 'por favor'." -Lily dio una patada en el colchón.

"¡Dímelo!"

"Está bien." -James juntó las manos en actitud femenina, pestañeó repetidas veces y, con un ridículo falsete, comenzó:

"Oh, James" –dijo– "¡Que guapo eres! Eres un genio. Oh, James, James trátame bien, te lo suplico."

De repente se le vino encima una almohada. La cogió y respondió lanzándola de nuevo. Ella se la volvió a tirar. Al momento, se desencadenó una furiosa batalla de almohadas. James tenía mejor puntería, pero Lily conseguía esquivarlas bastante bien, hasta que un almohadonazo de él le dio de lleno. Entonces James alzó los brazos en gesto de victoria, olvidándose por un momento de la insegura posición de su toalla. Sintió que se le soltaba y se deslizaba hasta el suelo. En ese mismo momento, Lily se agarró con fuerza a una de las cortinas de la cama, que acabó saliéndose del raíl y se le vino encima. Mientras ella luchaba por salir de entre los pliegues de la tela y acabar sacando la cabeza con pelusa hasta las pestañas y la nariz llena de polvo, James aprovechó para volver a ajustarse la toalla. Por todo el suelo había plumas blancas, restos de la batalla que acababan de mantener. Los dos se miraron con expresión de tregua.

"¿Bajamos a desayunar?" – preguntó James.

O o o O 

Dawn se estaba tomando su tercera taza de té cuando Víctor apareció en el comedor arrastrando los pies, despeinado y con cara de haberse tragado la almohada.

"Buenos días" –saludó ella con buen humor, cosa poco usual en la chica a esas horas de la mañana. Pero no lo podía evitar, la conversación con Remus de la noche anterior la había dejado en ese permanente estado. Sólo recibió un gruñido como respuesta. Dawn le miró fijamente unos instantes antes de preguntar– "¿Me contarás ahora lo que te pasaba anoche?"

"No es nada que te interese. Déjame en paz" –contestó Víctor tajantemente, sentándose en la mesa y escondiéndose tras el periódico. Dawn iba a seguir incordiando un rato más, por vengarse de todas aquellas mañanas que recién despertada, con su mal humor habitual, Víctor se había estado metiendo con ella. Pero mirando por la ventana vio algo que llamó demasiado su atención. Se levantó de la silla de un salto y se pegó al cristal.- "¿Y ahora que mosca te ha picado?" –le preguntó su hermano aún desde detrás del periódico.

"Mmmmmm..." –la mente de la chica trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando una excusa mientras miraba con la boca abierta como Alex y Severus pasaban por la calle cogidos de la mano, llegaban delante de la casa de ella, se despedían con un beso y él se volvía a marchar por el mismo camino. Y la ropa que llevaba ella... ¿No era la misma que llevaba la noche anterior en casa de Nat? A no ser que fueran una pareja especialmente madrugadora y que Alex se sintiera fabulosamente cómoda con ese vestido (cosa que dudaba bastante...) Eso quería decir que... ¡Eso quería decir que habían pasado la noche juntos?– "Nada, creo que al vecino se le ha ido la olla, ha cortado los setos de su jardín en forma de corazoncitos" –inventó, al tiempo que hacía un movimiento discreto con la varita para que los setos del vecino adquirieran esa forma.

En ese momento, por suerte, tocaron al timbre. Dawn fue casi corriendo a abrir, agradecida por no tener que seguir con el tema. Se quedó de piedra cuando encontró a Remus al otro lado.

"Re... Remus. Buenos días" –dijo sorprendida.

"¿Has desayunado ya? Pasaba por aquí y como me ha sobrado algo... –el merodeador le enseñó una bolsa donde quedaban aún algunos bollos de chocolate.

"He desayunado ya, pero gracias de todos modos" –sonrió Dawn.– "¿Quieres pasar?"

"Mejor vamos a dar un paseo. Me apetece caminar." -La chica asintió. La verdad era que en ese momento nada le apetecía más que pasar un rato con Remus.

O o o O 

"¡Potter!" –el grito hizo que James, que desayunaba tranquilamente al lado de Lily, diera un pequeño bote en su asiento. Vernon entró en el comedor

"¿Si?" –preguntó el merodeador.

"¡Se puede saber que le has echo a mi Petunia?" –bramó el otro.

"¿Qué le he echo?" –James no salía de su asombro.

"¡La has seducido! Pero ya te he dicho que es mía y vas a tener que pelear conmigo si me la quieres arrebatar!."

"¿A este tío se le va la olla no?" –le susurró a Lily.

"Tu ni caso, la fuerza se le va siempre por la boca" –le contestó la pelirroja.

"¡Levántate y lucha como un hombre!" –seguía gritando Vernon. James soltó un suspiro cansado y se levantó de la silla.

"James, de verdad que no hace falta que..."

"No te preocupes, esto va a ser divertido" –sonrió el animago, plantándose delante de Vernon que enseñaba los puños y se movía como un boxeador, o al menos eso intentaba. Y mientras Vernon intentaba intimidarlo con su estilo boxeador, James, aprovechando que estaban solos en el comedor, sacó la varita y con un simple hechizo lo vistió de payaso.- "Si te empeñas en hacer tonterías al menos ve vestido acorde con tu actitud" –dijo el merodeador, claramente divertido. Pero Vernon no contestó, se quedó pálido y empezó a balbucear incoherencias. Ese fue el momento que Petunia eligió para hacer su aparición en el comedor, que cuando vio a James con la varita en la mano casi se desmaya.

"¡Eres uno de esos¿¡Que le has echo a mi Vernon, anormal?" –chilló, intentando no dejarse intimidar por la varita– "Debí imaginar que nunca ningún hombre decente se podría enamorar de mi hermana... ¡Sois un par de anormales¡Fuera de aquí!"

"No me quedaría en esta casa ni aunque me dieran todos los galeones de Gringotts." –contestó James tranquilamente– "Vamonos Lily." -La pelirroja asintió, medio ahogada por un ataque de risa. Cuando ya salían por la puerta, James pareció acordarse de algo, dio media vuelta y lanzó un último hechizo, que le dejó la cara a Petunia con un vistoso maquillaje de payaso.- "Ahora si" –sonrió el animago burlonamente– "Ahora si que sois la pareja perfecta. Adiooos". -Y dicho esto salió silbando de la casa, con Lily detrás.

"¡Ha sido genial!" –exclamó la chica una vez estuvieron fuera– "Ojalá hubiera echo yo algo así mucho antes."

"Haberlo echo. Tu hermana es un espanto y su novio ya ni te digo. Va a batir el record de ser más ancho que alto." –rió James guardándose la varita en el bolsillo de atrás de los vaqueros.

"¿Sabes que dicen que es muy peligroso guardarse ahí la varita?" –comentó Lily.

"Eso dicen, que puedes quedarte sin la mitad de culo o algo así" –James se encogió de hombros– "Pero es una manía. Mi padre también se la ponía siempre ahí, y supongo que es genético." –el chico hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor– "¿Quieres venir a mi casa a tener un desayuno tranquilo?".- Lily aceptó sin dudarlo. La verdad es que desde hacía un rato estaba pensando en la manera de no tener que despedir a James.

O o o O 

"Antes le he visto salir de casa. No vas a verlo" –la voz de su hermano sobresaltó a Nat, que dio un pequeño salto, apartándose de la ventana de golpe.

"No estaba mirando si le veía a él, listillo" –respondió fingiendo estar muy interesada por las cortinas.

"No claro, se me olvidaba lo apasionante que es el césped de jardín." -Nat sin decir nada, cogió su abrigo y se dispuso a irse calle abajo.

"El chico se ha ido por el otro lado" –le gritó Matt desde la ventana. Ella como toda respuesta le hizo un bonito gesto con su dedo corazón y siguió caminando calle abajo.

Sirius, por su parte, se acababa de aparecer en casa de James.

"¡Prongs!" –se puso a gritar en medio del recibidor. Sabía que los padres de su amigo no estaban en casa durante las vacaciones– "¿Que tal anoche con la fiera? Espero que dejaras bien alto el listón de los merodeadores. Apuesto a que ya no eres 'el idiota de Potter' para ella. Seguro que ya la tienes en el bot..."

Sirius se interrumpió cuando vio aparecer en el recibidor a James seguido de Lily. Levantó sus manos en señal de disculpa, y antes de que le pudieran decir nada, lo dijo él: - "Ya sé, ya sé, Padfoot cierra tu bocaza y deja de meter la pata."

"Haré como si no hubiera oído nada" –comentó Lily. Se la notaba de buen humor– "En fin James, gracias por todo." –la pelirroja dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta pero luego pareció acordarse de algo– "¿Te apetece venir mañana al cine?"

"¡A mi si!" –exclamó Sirius, auto invitándose por todo el morro– "¿Que vamos a ver?"

Lily puso los ojos en blanco: - "Una película de ciencia ficción que acaban de estrenar. Es genial... Podéis decirles a Lupin y Pettigrew si quieren venir también..." – hizo una pausa y luego añadió en voz baja– "Total, ya no viene de ahí..." -Dicho esto la pelirroja se desapareció. James no tardó ni un segundo en plantarse al lado de su mejor amigo y estrangularlo un poco.

"¡Hey!" –se quejó Sirius– "¡Que me despeinas!"

"Tu no sabes cuando sobras ¿Verdad Pad?"

"Yo nunca sobro, Prongs" –sentenció Sirius hinchando pecho. James soltó un suspiro. Sirius, a veces, era imposible.- "Además" –volvió a decir– "Dicen que besar a las chicas en la primera cita estropea toda la magia."

"¿Perdón?" –James no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien– "¿Me está diciendo esto el tío que besa a sus citas a los diez minutos del primer paseo?"

"Yo nunca hago caso de consejos ajenos."

"Bueno¿Y has venido a algo en concreto o solo a estropearme todo una noche de trabajo con Lily?"

"Venía a cotillear acerca de lo que pasó anoche y de paso a gorronearte algo de desayuno, porque en casa no tenía nada..."

"Pues has empezado con muy mal pie para pretender venir a pedirme algo..." – James se cruzó de brazos.

"Eh bueno, te he interrumpido. Pero ya sabes que tengo un don para estas cosas. Lo siento hermano, sabes que no ha sido intencionado." –Sirius puso cara de cachorrillo ofendido y hizo ademán de irse. Sabía que esa técnica nunca le fallaba con nadie.

"Anda, acompáñame a la cocina." –suspiró James. Los dos amigos se instalaron en la cocina, mientras James le daba algo para desayunar.

"Bueno¿Y con la pelirroja que¿Hubo tema o no hubo tema?"

James negó con la cabeza: - "La chica se resiste. Pero eh, como tu has dicho, la tengo en el bote. Por primera vez va a ser ella quien venga a mí. Ya lo has visto, si no te hubieras auto invitado, mañana volvía a tener una cita con ella."

"¿Pero no pasó nada?" –volvió a preguntar Sirius, intentando desviar el tema de lo del cine. Hasta él reconocía que había estado demasiado bocazas.

"Se metió en la cama conmigo." –declaró James hinchando pecho.

Sirius soltó un silbido: - "Así se hace. Ya tienes a la fiera en el bolsillo."

"¿Tu crees?" –James se revolvió el pelo, dubitativo.

"Quiero ser testigo en vuestra boda, y padrino de vuestro primer hijo, con esto de lo digo todo."

James soltó una carcajada: - "Pero mira que eres bruto a veces, Padfoot. ¿Boda¿Hijos¡A ti se te va la olla!

"Tiempo al tiempo." –dijo el otro haciéndose el interesante.

"¿Y tu fin de año como fue?" –preguntó James intentando cambiar de tema.

Sirius sonrió haciéndose el misterioso: - "Interesante..."

"Uy, eso suena a babosadas con chica mona y a la que no vas a volver a ver, por supuesto."

"Bueno si... Hubo una chica, pero..."

"Nombre, apellidos, color de pelo, de ojos, ADN, procedencia, árbol genealógico..." –interrumpió James– "Quiero detalles, Padfoot¡Detalles!."

"Es Nat" –suspiró Sirius, viendo que no tenía escapatoria.

"¿Watters? Joder Pad, pero a esa si que la volverás a ver."

"¿De verdad? Anda, si no me lo dices, yo solo no hubiese llegado jamás a esa conclusión" –contestó con sorna.

"¿Pero que pasó?"

"Ayer nos liamos, y si no nos hubiera interrumpido su hermano no sé como habríamos terminado."

"¿Pero no salía con ese Ravenclaw?"

"Has dado en el clavo. Ella dice que no pero... ¿Entonces a que viene toda esa payasada de besarse cuando se despiden y todo eso?" –Sirius se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensativo.

"Uhh, Sirius Black celoso. Eso si que no es algo que se vea todos los días."

"¿Celoso¿Yo¿De quien¿De ese taponcillo?" –Sirius soltó una carcajada, como queriendo aparentar que era la gilipollez más grande que James había soltado en mucho tiempo.

"No te habrás enamorado ¿Eh suicida?"

"¿Enamorado¿Yo? Que va. Paso de rollos de esos"

"Analiza los síntomas. ¿Tienes esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago cuando estás con ella?"

"De verdad... Tienes los conocimientos de amor desactualizados. No me extraña que Evans se te resista tanto. ¿Mariposas en el estómago? Eso no es amor Prongs, eso es una gastritis de cojones, y punto. Y ahora si me voy, porque tengo la sensación de estar haciendo el payaso. Nos vemos mañana para ir al cine."

"Si... Nos vemos mañana." –suspiró James, sin intentar detenerlo.

O o o O 

"Pues menos mal que estabas en casa, porque me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento." –reconoció Nat dejándose caer encima de la cama de Lily.

"Has tenido suerte, acababa de llegar." –confesó ella.

"¿Y bien¿Qué tal ayer con Potter¿Se comportó?"

"Como un caballero..." –suspiró la pelirroja poniendo ojitos.

"Que mal te veo Lil, al final has cedido ante Potter." –rió Nat– "Si Alex se entera te cuelga."

"Lo sé..."

"Bueno¿Y todo esto que te has colgado por aquí?" –preguntó Nat para cambiar de tema, señalando a los nuevos posters que la pelirroja había colgado por doquier.

"¡Posters de una película genial¿Quieres venir mañana a verla?"

"¿Al cine? Bueno" –asintió Nat, se levantó y examinó de cerca un póster– "¿Quién es este?"

"Joder, Nat. Harrison Ford. El mejor actor muggle del mundo."

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Alex.

"¡Hola! Me aburría en casa y he venido a haceros una visita."

"¿Te vienes mañana al cine a ver una peli?" –preguntó Nat una vez su amiga se hubo instalado en la cama.

"Ya ni pregunto cual..." –contestó ella echando un vistazo a los posters– "¿Cuántas veces la has visto ya Lil?"

"Cinco. Seis con la de mañana" –sonrió ampliamente ella.

"Me parece una pasada" –rió la Slytherin.

"¡Eh! Mirad, es Dawn." –interrumpió Nat señalando por la ventana. Sacó la cabeza y la llamó a voces. Dos minutos más tarde las cuatro estaban instaladas en la habitación de Lily.

"Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no estábamos así las cuatro..." – reflexionó Lily.

"Pues si... ¿Y sabéis por que? Por culpa de un puñado de tíos" –sentenció Alex.

"Si" –asintió Nat– "Y creo que compartiréis mi opinión que nos estamos ocultando cosas mutuamente... ¿A dónde se ha ido la confianza?". -Todas bajaron las cabezas, pensando en esas palabras.

"¿Sesión de confesiones?" –tanteó Dawn. Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo. El problema fue decidir quien empezaba.

"Bien, creo que para empezar, le toca a la que ha tenido el comportamiento más raro de todas..." –decidió Lily– "¿Dawn?". -La aludida las miró alternativamente, una a una.

"Se puede resumir en que Remus es un inseguro de mierda y un gilipollas integral" –hizo una pausa para luego esbozar una media sonrisa y añadir– "Pero no tengo remedio y le he cogido cariño..."

"Que mona" –dijo Nat.

"Ese es el efecto que causan los merodeadores, si" –asintió Lily. Alex solo puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bien, ahora vuestro turno. ¿Nat¿Que hay de Black?". -Nataly carraspeó y se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Bueno... Supongo que la ultima noticia que teníais vosotras es que lo odiaba que no podía ni verlo y todo eso... Pues ya no es exactamente esto..."

"Nat, me estás desesperando. O lo dices de una vez o lo digo yo." –interrumpió Alex.

"¿Pero tu lo sabes?" –preguntó Lily. Alex asintió.

"¡Venga Nat¡Termina!" –apremió Dawn.

"Joder, pues que me gusta y que me he liado con él. Ya está."

"Para rebobina y borra. ¿Te gusta?" –Alex abrió los ojos sorprendida.– "¡Yo creí que eso lo teníamos superado!"

"¡Te has liado con él¿Cuándo¿Cómo¿Dónde?" –preguntó Lily.

"¡Ahora entiendo lo que hacía en tu fiesta y porque se quedó cuando todos nos fuimos!"

"¿Se quedó¿¡Como que se quedó?" –gritó la mayor de las cuatro.

"A ver! Paso a paso. Si Alex, me gusta. Lo siento, no soy de piedra. El chico es una monada si le conoces bien. Pues me lié con él primero la noche en que Gryffindor ganó a Ravenclaw, en la sala común, y ayer por la noche en mi casa cuando todo el mundo se fue."

"Por Merlín..." –suspiró Alex– "¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal yo con vosotras?"

"Hablas como si fueras nuestra madre. ¿Qué hay de malo en que le guste Black?" –la defendió Lily.

"Claro, como que a ti te gusta Potter... Que vas a decir" –dijo Alex.

"¡Oh¿Al final lo admites? Si que ha costado" –rió Dawn.

"Citando a Nat, cuando le conoces bien es una monada" –admitió Lily.

"¿Os dais cuenta? Las tres con los merodeadores. Ni echo a puesta." –rió Nat. La única que no reía era Alex. Con eso veía sus peores temores hechos realidad...

"Bueno¿Y tu que con Sevy? Y no me digas que nada." –dijo Dawn mirando a la Slytherin.

"Ah, salimos juntos" –declaró, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Pero la declaración provocó un cataclismo en sus amigas: Lily quedó sentada en el suelo, Nat soltó un sonoro ¡COMOOO? Y Dawn murmuró un ¡lo sabía!.

"¿Y esta noche que ha pasado?" –volvió a preguntar Dawn.

"¿Esta noche? Pues hemos cambiado de año. Es lo que pasa la noche del 31 de diciembre al 1 de enero." –contestó como si se lo estuviera contando a una niña de 2 años.

"Me refiero a que ha pasado con Sevy... Os he visto esta mañana cuando te ha acompañado a casa, o sea que habéis pasado la noche juntos." -Nat soltó un silbido de impresión y Lily seguía sentada en el suelo y no se movía.

"Ah si, hemos dormido juntos." –Alex se encogió de hombros.

"¿Dormido? Apuesto a que no" –se burló Nat.

"No hemos hecho nada más que dormir, os lo aseguro. ¿Qué necesidad tendría de mentiros?"

"¿Me estás diciendo que te quedas a pasar la noche en casa de tu novio y que solo dormís?" –preguntó Lily.

"Severus tenía el labio partido, le dolía. Así que pocas opciones quedaban." -Las tres chicas miraron con suspicacia a Alex, pero se la acabaron creyendo.

Al final acabaron las cuatro pegadas al cristal, poniéndoles nota a los chicos que pasaban, riendo de lo lindo. Definitivamente era un primer día de año muy bueno.

**O o o O**


	17. Parte 1 Ultimos días de vacaciones

**Capítulo 17.- Últimos días de vacaciones**

Fuera de un cine muggle, Lily, Dawn y Nat esperaban a Alex. La Slytherin llegaba tarde, cosa poco habitual en ella. Las chicas habían quedado para ir a ver Star Wars, estrenada el mes anterior, con tantísimo éxito que todavía no la habían quitado de las carteleras de los cines londinenses.

"¡Hola chicas! Perdón por el retraso" –oyeron por fin.

"¡Alex! Ya era ho..." –Lily se interrumpió a media frase al ver quien la acompañaba. Luego de una pausa añadió– "No sabía que vendrías con él..."

"Salimos juntos y lo más normal es que vaya al cine con él ¿no?" –respondió la chica en tono amenazador y cruzándose de brazos.

"¡No, no! Si no lo decía por eso" –se apresuró a aclarar Lily– "Es que... Como no lo sabía... He invitado a James y a los chicos."

"¡Qué?" –exclamaron dos voces a la vez. La de Severus y, sorprendentemente para las chicas, la de Nat.

"Si... Ayer con las confesiones y esas cosas se me olvidó comentároslo..." –se excusó Lily, dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

"¿Va a venir Sirius?" –preguntó esta con un tono de voz extraño. No estaba preparada todavía para un encuentro cara a cara con él.

"Pues si... Fue el primero de apuntarse por todo el morro cuando yo sólo había invitado a James..." –suspiró la pelirroja.

"Pero oye¿Qué me he perdido? Yo creía que ya no tenías ningún problema con Black" -intervino Dawn.

"Y no tiene ningún problema. Ahora nos llevamos muy bien ¿Verdad Nat?" –contestó la voz de Sirius por ella, al tiempo que la abrazaba por detrás. Ante el contacto la chica dio un bote y se apartó un poco bruscamente.

"Me has asustado" –inventó para justificarse.

Alex le dirigió una mirada que dejaba claro que luego seria sometida a un exhaustivo interrogatorio, y hubiera recibido dos más de no ser porque Dawn y Lily estaban demasiado ocupadas saludando a James y Remus.

"¡Vaya Snivellus! Si sabes lo que es divertirse y salir! Me dejas impresionado" –se burló Sirius.

"Cierra la boca Black" –dijo Alex simplemente. El merodeador le hizo caso instantáneamente.

"¡Venga¡Vamos a por las entradas!" –exclamó Lily, obligándolos a todos a entrar. – "¡Tengo muchísimas ganas de verla!"

"Pero si después de verla cinco veces te sabes hasta los diálogos..." –murmuró Dawn, tan bajito, que sólo la oyó Remus, que andaba a su lado.

"¡Cinco veces?" –exclamó el licántropo– "Me parece una exageración, aunque todavía no sé que es una... ¿Pedicula?"

"Película" –lo corrigió Dawn con una sonrisa.

"¡Pero es genial! Ya verás como te encanta el cine Remsie, es una pasada" –se metió Sirius en la conversación. Fue una suerte que Nat apareciera y lo agarrara por el brazo, para arrastrarlo un poco más allá, porque si no, posiblemente Dawn le hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

"Tienes menos sensibilidad que una piedra." –le dijo la chica dándole una colleja.

Pronto estuvieron todos instalados en las butacas, y todos los que todavía no habían estado en un cine quedaron impresionados con la pantalla; incluso Severus, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba deseando que empezara la película.

"Si te pierdes o no entiendes algo pregúntame" –le dijo Dawn a Remus, que estaba sentado a su lado con una bolsita llena de almendras recubiertas de chocolate. Mientras que a su lado, Lily le estaba explicando con todo lujo de detalles a James de que iba la película. Por fin las luces se apagaron y la película empezó.

"Que mareo de letras" –comentó Sirius mirando las letras que narraban el principio de la historia.

"Como no te calles acabarás con el cartón de palomitas en la cabeza" –advirtió Nat, refiriéndose al cartón extragrande de palomitas que el merodeador había querido comprarse.

A partir de ahí, todos guardaron silencio y se dispusieron a ver la película. La cosa transcurrió más o menos tranquila: Nat iba soltando comentarios en voz baja cuando aparecían bichos extraños, y sin duda R2D2 le encantaba. Dawn y Lily volvían a sus quince años cuando salía Han Solo, y daban grititos, emocionadas. Sirius no pudo abstenerse de criticar el peinado de la princesa Leia.

"Por Merlín¿Dónde va esta chica con ese par de ensaimadas en la cabeza?"

James por su parte, había decidido que quería una nave espacial tipo el Halcón Milenario, o por lo menos, una espada láser de esas, 'para cortar cabezas a ciertos Slytherins' le había susurrado a Lily, para que los dos presentes de dicha casa no le oyeran. Aproximadamente hacía la mitad de la sesión, Alex ya estaba aburrida.

"A estos muggles se les va mucho la olla." –comentó en un susurro a Severus– "Vamonos, que esto no me gusta."

"Pero... No, espera, que está muy interesante" –se quejó el chico, sin despegar los ojos de la gran pantalla.– "Que ahora Luke está a punto de mandar a tomar por culo la Estrella de la Muerte."

"¿No me digas que te gusta esto!" –exclamó ella.

"Mucho" –asintió Severus, y no dijo nada más. La verdad es que le estaba encantando la película, por eso cuando se terminó se levantó exclamando– "¡Pero que...¡No pueden dejarlo ahí¡Darth Vader todavía está vivo!"

"¡Pues ya era hora!" –dijo Alex a su lado– "Ale, vamonos Severus. Chicas, os veo en el tren y vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente" –apuntó a sus amigas con un dedo amenazador antes de marcharse con el Slytherin.

Los otros seis decidieron ir a tomar un chocolate caliente, a petición de Remus.

"¿Y porque el tío ese iba con casco?" –preguntó James, que no le había terminado de quedar clara la cosa.

"Porque seguro que es feo" –respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. La respuesta hizo que todos soltaran una carcajada.

"Pues a mi me ha gustado Han Solo" –declaró Dawn.

"¡Ni te acerques a Han Solo que es mío!" –saltó Lily– "Aquí la friki de Star Wars soy yo y por eso tengo privilegio al escoger!"

"Pues me da igual, me quedo con Luke para estrujarlo un rato" -Dawn se cruzó de brazos.– "¿No creéis que dan esos instintos con ese chico?"

"Pues si" –asintió Nat– "Aunque a mi me ha gustado el bicho ese con pelo que conducía la nave. ¡Yo quiero uno de esos!. O el robot ese que suelta pitidos. ¡Es monisimo!."

Lily rió y Dawn puso los ojos en blanco; su amiga no tenía remedio. James, Sirius y Remus, por su parte, habían ido mirando alternativamente a las chicas y tras escucharlas llegaron a una conclusión: La película les había alterado las hormonas.

Mientras, Alex y Severus habían emprendido el camino de vuelta a casa.

"¡Las has visto? Te aseguro que ya no sé que hacer con estas chicas" –exclamó Alex negando con la cabeza. La chica estaba exasperada– "¡Me parece que ya no hay vuelta atrás, están embobadas perdidas con los merodeadores¿Tu que crees?"

"Mmmmmm" –Severus pareció meditarlo unos instantes– "Creo que hacer una de esas espadas láser podría ser factible."

"¡Es que no sé que hacer para hacerlas entrar en razón! Por Merlín que durante seis años las he podido mantener a raya y sus genes Gryffindor han quedado mínimamente ocultos... Pero ahora..."

"Claro que un robot de esos ya sería más difícil... Y la mecánica se me da bastante mal..."

"¡Es que parecen masocas! Tendré que dejar que esos retrasados mentales les hagan sufrir para que se den cuenta de que tengo razón!"

"Y claro, tendré que ir a pasearme por el mundo muggle a ver si puedo enterarme de cómo continua la historia, porque yo ahora no me quedo tranquilo."

"¡Severus no me estás escuchando!" –exclamó Alex al final, perdiendo la paciencia.

"¡Ni tu a mi tampoco!" –se defendió el Slytherin.

Alex lo miró unos instantes antes de poner los ojos en blanco: - "Por Merlín... Como si no tuviera suficiente friki de Star Wars con Lily..."

Y dicho esto la chica se desapareció, dejando a Severus en medio de la calle.

O o o O 

"Uf, que tarde se ha hecho..." –suspiró Dawn mirando el reloj– "Tengo que volver a casa porque le he prometido a Víctor que haría la cena." –acabó con una mueca.

"Te acompaño, porque mis padres también van a preocuparse si llego muy tarde." –dijo Remus, levantándose y poniéndose el abrigo.

"¡Eh Remsie¿Al final vas a venir a casa los últimos dos días de vacaciones?" –interrumpió Sirius antes de que el licántropo pudiera marcharse.

Remus asintió: - "Mi madre se va y así te hago compañía." -La pareja se despidió y salió de la cafetería. Cuando los otros cuatro quedaron solos, Sirius tuvo una idea.

"¿Tu no querías que te acompañara con la moto a comprar no sé que, Nat?" –preguntó en voz alta.

"¿Eh?" –la chica se giró confundida hacía el animago. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? Pero de repente recibió un pisotón por debajo de la mesa y al mirar a Sirius vio que le guiñaba disimuladamente un ojo. Entonces lo comprendió, quería dejar solos a Lily y James– "¡Ah si! Es verdad. ¿Me acompañas ahora?"

"Claro. Anda vamos." –se giró hacía su mejor amigo y la pelirroja y les guiñó un ojo– "No hagáis nada que yo no haría. Adiós!"

"Disculpa a Sirius... A veces..." –James se interrumpió, sin saber muy bien como terminar la frase.

"Sirius es un caso aparte, dejémoslo así." –sonrió Lily. James asintió, completamente de acuerdo con ella.- "Oye ¿tu crees que va a venir alguien a interrumpirnos ahora?"

"Pues no creo..." –contestó James dando un vistazo alrededor.– "¿Por?"

"Porque quiero agradecerte sin interrupciones todo lo que hiciste por mi." –sonrió la pelirroja. James no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese tono tan insinuador le gustaba, alimentaba mucho a su ego, al que últimamente tenía bastante abandonado. Aún así prefirió mantenerlo enterrado al menos un rato más, sólo por si acaso...

"Pero si realmente no hice nada, al contrario, transformando a ese par en payasos me lo pasé gen…" –no pudo continuar, porque los labios de Lily se habían posado sobre los suyos. James reaccionó inmediatamente, devolviéndole el beso con todas sus ganas, pensando en que lo había conseguido. ¡Por fin lo había conseguido! Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos tenían sonrisas bobaliconas pintadas en el rostro.

"Pues eso, que gracias..." –susurró Lily.

"Mmmmm... Creo que todavía no me ha quedado claro el concepto... ¿Me lo puedes volver a repetir?" –sonrió James. Lily no se hizo de rogar. Cuando se separaron James la miró fijamente.- "Oye Lily... ¿Eso significa que ya no me odias?"

"Punto para el merodeador." –contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

"¿Y en que situación nos deja esto ahora?" –volvió a preguntar el merodeador.

"Vamos a tomárnoslo con calma ¿Vale? Por ahora no quiero compromisos"

"Lo que su señoría diga." –contestó el chico. Lily rió antes de acercarse para volver a besarlo.

O o o O 

Remus estaba esperando frente a una salida del metro. Paseaba la mirada intentando encontrar a alguien en concreto entre toda la gente que salía de la boca. Y De repente la vio: Dawn llevaba un gorro azul del mismo color que la bufanda y un abrigo marrón. La chica paseó la mirada buscándole mientras se ponía los guantes. Pronto le vio y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

"Hola, perdón por el retraso. Tuve que matar a mi hermano antes de salir."

"No pasa nada" -sonrió Remus– "Espero que no le hayas hecho nada grave a tu hermano. Si no puede jugar al quidditch James se enfadará." -Dawn rió entre dientes, haciendo que Remus sonriera aún más. No sabia lo que había echado de menos su risa, estaba empezando a ser algo raro oírla.

"No te preocupes, no ha habido sangre" -bromeó Dawn– "Más que nada porque luego mi madre se queja de que no sale del suelo. Pero aunque así fuera, James no le diría nada a mi hermano, puede salir muy malparado..." -Viendo la cara de Dawn, Remus apunto mentalmente nunca meterse con los hermanos Caddel. Podía no ser bueno para su salud, visto lo sobreprotectores que eran entre ellos.

"Se lo diré" -rió Remus- "¿A dónde vamos? Yo no conozco muy bien la zona muggle..." -Dawn se quedó pensando.

"Hay una cafetería por aquí cerca donde tienen unas tartas riquísimas" -sugirió tras un rato– "Por lo que dicen, la de chocolate es genial."

"¿Chocolate? No hace falta que me lo repitas dos veces" -exclamó Remus. Dawn sacudió la cabeza. Y ella que pensaba que no había nadie tan adicto al chocolate como Nat...

Un rato después estaban en la cafetería, Remus comiendo tarta de chocolate y bebiendo chocolate caliente y Dawn bebiendo coca-cola. Remus nunca había probado el refresco y la cara que había puesto al probarlo, había hecho que Dawn rompiera a reír. Aun tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Hacia mucho que no reía así y la verdad es que se sentía mejor.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" -preguntó Remus una vez hubo dado un trago de chocolate para quitarse el sabor del refresco. La sonrisa de Dawn desapareció.

"Un poco mejor" -se encogió de hombros– "Es algo difícil de conciliar y de entender. Supongo que cuesta asumirlo."

"Dímelo a mi" -suspiró Remus– "Era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió y aun así, a veces me cuesta separar esas noches, de lo que soy el resto del mes."

"No, eso no es tan difícil por lo menos para mi" -Dawn apoyó los codos en la mesa y le miró– "Para mi lo difícil es entender que el lobo y tu sois el mismo ser y que tu no puedes dominarle esa noche ni él a ti el resto del tiempo."

"Es difícil y muy duro" -admitió Remus, mirando fijamente su tarta– "No tener control, no saber muy bien que pasa y no poder actuar como lo harías normalmente porque estas dominado por los instintos."

Dawn vio como le costaba hablar de ello. Era algo que llevaba ocultando toda su vida, que muy poca gente sabia y Dawn no podía evitar sentirse un poco especial porque se lo estaba contando, explicando como era, intentando hacerla entender. Conmovida estiro el brazo y le apretó la mano. Remus alzó la mirada sorprendido, para encontrarse con una sonrisa triste.

"Gracias por intentar explicármelo. Sé que te cuesta hacerlo." -Remus sintió un nudo en la garganta. Allí estaba ella, que se merecía y necesitaba las explicaciones, dándole las gracias por algo que tenia que haber hecho hace tiempo. Ella, que estaba saliendo de una depresión, animándole. Le respondió con un apretón de la mano que tenía cogida.

"A cambio espero que duermas y comas mejor" -dijo con una sonrisa aunque la voz seria desmentía la broma– "Si no, dejaré de contarte cosas."

"Si mamá" -Dawn puso los ojos en blanco– "¿Sabes que eres un chantajista?"

"Por supuesto" -replicó Remus inflando el pecho– "Soy un merodeador." -Por toda respuesta Dawn le saco la lengua. A lo que Remus respondió tirándole migas de pastel.

"¿Nunca te dijeron que con la comida no se juega?" -sonrió Dawn cuando un trozo de chocolate acabó en la nariz de Remus.

"Ese día no debía estar atento" -respondió Remus mientras bizqueaba intentando ver el chocolate y llegar a él con la lengua. Dawn soltó una carcajada.

"Eres un payaso" -dijo con un poco de cariño.

"Pero te he hecho reír" -respondió Remus, con orgullo– "Y dos veces."

"No, si en el fondo eres un encanto y yo no me he dado cuenta" -bromeó Dawn.

"Mentirosa" -sonrió Remus.

"¿A que te refieres?" -Dawn alzó las cejas.

"A que si te has dado cuenta de que soy un encanto." -Remus usó la sonrisa "_sé que te gusto nena_" patentada por Sirius. Dawn le tiro una servilleta a la cara.

"Deja el egocentrismo para Black que es el experto. A ti no se te da nada bien."

"¿Y que se me da bien?" -preguntó Remus con cara de pena. Dawn no pudo evitar pensar lo mono que estaba cuando ponía esa cara. Se inclino sobre la mesa hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron con los de Remus y le miró a los ojos. A esos preciosos ojos dorados en los que podía perderse.

"Las caras de niño bueno" -susurró Dawn antes de besarle.

A Dawn el sabor del chocolate nunca le había encantado especialmente, pero ahora mismo estaba a punto de cambiar de opinión. El beso era muy dulce, y no solo porque la boca de Remus supiera a chocolate, sino porque por una vez era un beso sin prisas, sin alcohol de por medio al que echarle la culpa. Eran ellos dos solos, sabiendo lo que hacían y disfrutándolo al máximo. Al final la camarera al dejarles la cuenta, les hizo volver a la realidad y se despegaron.

"Quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos de aquí" -sugirió Dawn una vez hubo recuperado la respiración.

Remus asintió y vio como Dawn pagaba y le arrastraba fuera de la cafetería aun un poco desconcertado. Sabia que habían estado tonteando, hasta allí llegaba, pero algo se debía haber perdido porque de repente se había encontrado disfrutando del mejor beso de su vida y viendo como Dawn tomaba el control de todo. Fuera de la cafetería vio como ella miraba alrededor con cara de esperar una catástrofe, mientras le arrastraba hasta la calle lateral. Era una calle estrecha por la que no pasaba nadie, pero aun así Dawn miraba a su alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó preocupado.

"Nada, tonterías mías, supongo" -se encogió de hombros Dawn– "Pero estoy esperando que llegue la catástrofe."

"¿A que te refieres?" -Remus alzó las cejas.

"A que en las veces que me has besado, ha pasado algo. O has huido, cosa que no vas a hacer ahora" -Dawn miró la mano del licántropo que aun tenia agarrada– "O ha venido alguien a incordiar así que estoy esperando..." -Remus rió y con la mano libre le alzó la barbilla y la besó.

"Dos besos y ninguna catástrofe" -dijo después de un rato– "¿Crees que se ha roto el gafe?" -Por toda respuesta Dawn se acerco a el hasta que Remus estuvo apoyado contra la pared y ella podría arroparse con el abrigo del chico, aunque él lo llevara puesto.

"Habrá que seguir probando para estar seguros" -respondió Dawn susurrándole al oído antes de morderle ligeramente la oreja.

"Dawn..." -Dawn estaba muy ocupada jugando con su cuello como para responder. Remus estaba un poco confuso, no es que no le gustara lo que estaba haciendo la chica, todo lo contrario. Sabía que mañana iba a tener un chupetón del tamaño de un estadio de quidditch pero le daba lo mismo. Lo que quería saber era en que iba a acabar esto. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo la separó de él.- "Dawn, escúchame por favor" -suplicó Remus– "¿Qué te propones?"

"Creía que era evidente Remus" -sonrió Dawn– "Por la pinta parece que te estoy marcando el cuello y bastante bien si puedo decirlo."

"Pero ¿Por qué?" -suspiró el licántropo– "Perdona que lo cuestione todo, pero me gustas mucho Dawn y no quiero que esto sea algo de una tarde."

"Si no fueras tan puñeteramente inseguro, me habría ofendido por ese comentario" -suspiró Dawn antes de acercarse a él.– "Por si no te has dado cuenta, me gustas Remus Lupin y mucho, si me permites decirlo" -Dawn sonrió de forma peligrosa. Remus no pudo evitar pensar que así debía sonreír un lobo a su presa antes de cazarla– "Así que he decidido quedarme contigo y esa marca de tu cuello va avisar a las demás chicas que como se acerquen a ti tendrán que vérselas conmigo." -Con esto Dawn volvió a besarle, esta vez con pasión. Una pasión que el hombre lobo no dudó en igualar. Cuando Dawn quiso darse cuenta era ella la que estaba apoyada contra la pared con los brazos rodeando el cuello de Remus. Un buen rato después despegaron sus labios pero no sus cuerpos. Dawn se acurruco mas contra el licántropo si era posible, sus brazos rodeaban su cintura por debajo del jersey negro que llevaba el chico. Remus, mientras tanto estaba jugando con el cuello alto de su jersey, haciéndole cosquillas.

"¿Sabes?" -le susurro al oído– "No me parece justo que yo tenga el cuello de colores y tu no." -Dawn se separo ligeramente para verle la cara. Le brillaban los ojos y tenia una expresión feroz en el rostro. En ese momento Dawn no tenía ninguna duda de que Remus era un licántropo, podía ver al lobo tras la superficie de sus ojos dorados, mirándola como si quisiera comérsela entera. Y ella estaba encantada. Apartándose ligeramente, dejó espacio a Remus para que pudiera llegar a su cuello.

"¿Vas a remediar esa tremenda injusticia?"

"En un segundo" -Remus le rozó los labios con los suyos antes de volver al cuello.

Cuando llegó la hora de que volviera a casa, Dawn tuvo que admitir que debía parecer boba con la enorme sonrisa que llevaba pero no podía evitarlo. Suponía que tenía que admitirlo, estaba completamente enamorada de Remus y había llegado a la conclusión de que el que fuera un licántropo, le importaba un pimiento.

"¿En qué piensas?" -preguntó Remus abrazándola por detrás– "Has estado callada todo el camino hasta el metro."

"Ni me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado" -admitió la chica girándose para mirarle.

"¿En que pensabas?" -volvió a preguntar el licántropo.

"En que me gustas mucho y el resto me da lo mismo" -sonrió la chica. Ante esa confesión, lo único que pudo hacer Remus fue besarla.- "Me voy o llegaré tarde" -se separó Dawn a regañadientes– "Nos vemos en dos días."

Remus se quedó mirando como desaparecía entre la gente que iba a coger el metro y después se fue silbando. De repente se paró en seco: Acababa de acordarse de que iba a pasar los próximos dos días con Sirius y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. ¡Sirius no le iba a dejar en paz hasta que supiera todos los detalles!

O o o O 

Sirius estaba aburrido en casa. Estaba harto de mirar por la ventana a ver si veía a Nat, pero no había suerte. La chica parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Estaba tan aburrido que estaba pensando en ponerse a hacer los deberes, cuando por suerte sonó el timbre.

"¡Moony!" -exclamó al abrir la puerta– "Menos mal que has venido. Estaba aburridísimo."

"No será para tanto Padfoot." -comento el licántropo entrando y quitándose el abrigo.

"Estaba a punto de ponerme a hacer los deberes…" -Remus se volvió con los ojos como platos.

"Vale, si, estabas muy aburrido."

"¿Y tu que tal?" -preguntó Sirius fijándose en su amigo– La última vez que nos vimos te dejamos en muy buena compañía... -Al oír la mención a Dawn, Remus se removió inquieto, lo que hizo que Sirius alzara las cejas.

"Bien ¿Y tu¿Qué tal el trabajo con la vecina?" -preguntó Remus intentando cambiar de tema.

"No cambies de tema Moony. Noto que tienes que contarme algo acerca de esa chica." -El licántropo intento negarlo, pero Sirius le cogió del jersey y le arrastró hasta el salón. Iba a empujarle contra el sofá cuando algo le hizo detenerse.- "¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?" -preguntó el animago acercándose a inspeccionar. Remus intento separarse pero Sirius fue mas rápido y le bajo el cuello del jersey, revelando un enorme chupetón. Sirius soltó un silbido.– "Moony, amigo creo que tienes que contarme algo" -dijo empujándole hacia el sofá– "¿Quién ha sido la fiera?" -Remus le miró fijamente y cuando vio que Sirius no iba a dejar el tema, suspiró y respondió.

"Dawn"

"Vaya, vaya" -rió el animago– "Con lo buena que parecía ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? –se quedó unos instantes riéndose mirando a Remus hasta que se decidió a volver a hablar– "¿Y bien?" -preguntó, subiendo y bajando las cejas de forma insinuante– "¿Qué tal¿Le demostraste de que es capaz un merodeador?".- Remus suspiró y miró al techo con cara de sufrimiento

"No todos somos unos obsesos sexuales como tu, Sirius."

"Venga Remsie…" -soltó el animago– "No me vas a decir que no hiciste nada."

"Algo si hice" -respondió el licántropo con una sonrisa de satisfacción– "Si crees que mi chupetón es grande tendrías que ver el suyo…"

"Ese es mi Moony" -replico Sirius dándole palmaditas en la espalda– "Pero quiero todos los detalles. ¿Qué tal besa¿Qué le gusta?"

"¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra intimidad, Padfoot?" -preguntó Remus un poco exasperado– "No voy a contarte nada de eso."

"Bah…" -se quejó Sirius– "Eres un aguafiestas. ¿Me vas a hacer descubrirlo por mi mismo?"- Sirius lo había dicho en broma, pero Remus no se lo tomó así. El licántropo fijó una mirada dorada llena de furia en su amigo.

"Amigo o no, como te acerques a ella, te mato Padfoot."

"Uooh calma" -dijo Sirius levantando las manos– "Era una broma Remus. No sabia que te gustaba tanto la chica."

"Pues me gusta mucho Sirius" -replicó el licántropo extremadamente serio– "Así que deja de hacer bromas que no tienen ni pizca de gracia."

"Ais nuestro lobito se hace mayor" -dijo Sirius secándose una lagrima invisible– "Al momento están en pañales y al siguiente te amenazan con matarte si tocas a su chica."- Remus no pudo evitar reír ante la payasada.

"Nunca te tomarás nada en serio" -rió el hombre lobo.

"Ese soy yo" -respondió Sirius– "Pero bueno ya que no puedo averiguarlo por mi mismo... Cuéntamelo ¿no?" -Remus suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, pero al final accedió a darle la versión corta y censurada de los hechos…

O o o O 


	18. Parte 1 Regreso a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 18.- Vuelta a Hogwarts.**

Dawn subió al Hogwarts Express, todavía no se había cruzado con ninguna de sus amigas y no tenía ganas de arrastrar el baúl por todo el tren. Era eso o llevarlo flotando y no ver por donde iba. Frustrada, se apartó el pelo de la cara. El día anterior había decidido cambiar de look y todavía no se había acostumbrado. Lo llevaba por encima de los hombros, lo adecuadamente largo para que al agacharse se le metiera en los ojos, pero lo suficientemente corto, como para no podérselo recoger en una coleta sin parecer ridícula; era completamente liso y llevaba flequillo que le llegaba casi hasta los ojos.

"No tenia que habérmelo cortado"-refunfuñó dándose la vuelta para coger el baúl y empezar a recorrer todos los vagones

"¡Dawn!" -Dawn alzó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con Nat.

"Vaya te has cortado el pelo" -exclamó

"Me apetecía cambiar de look" -se encogió de hombros Dawn- "Por cierto Nat dime que has cogido un vagón y que esta cerca"

"Es el siguiente" -rió su amiga- "No te preocupes". -Una vez ya instaladas Dawn suspiró.

"Esa cosa pesa como un par de toneladas" -dijo señalando el baúl- "Y eso que lo hechicé para que pesara menos".

"Bueno ¡Cuéntame!" -dijo Nat mirándola- "¿Qué has hecho desde que nos vimos? Y no me digas que nada porque te estoy viendo un chupetón en el cuello del tamaño del Big Ben".

"De momento solo diré que el responsable ha sido Remus" -respondió Dawn- "Y que el tiene uno a juego" -Nat silbó antes de ponerse a pedir detalles.- "Cuando llegue el resto, que no me apetece decir las cosas dos veces" -contestó Dawn- "Por cierto ¿Dónde están?"

"No lo sé" -se encogió de hombros Nat- "Lily lo mismo viendo que todo esta en orden y Alex vete a saber. Ahora aparecerán." -Dawn asintió sin decir nada y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla. Cinco minutos después Nat aburrida dijo.- "Voy a ver si encuentro el carrito de las chuches"

"Nat el tren acaba de arrancar dale tiempo" –Dawn alzó las cejas.

"Nah, le busco ahora y luego cuando llegue compro mas" -sonrió Nat

"Definitivamente eres una adicta al chocolate" -sonrió Dawn poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cuando Nat iba a levantarse, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un chico acabo de bruces en el suelo. Cuando éste alzó la vista, las chicas descubrieron que se trataba de Remus, quien se sentó un tanto avergonzado viendo las caras divertidas de las gryffindor

"Uy¡¡¡Mira Nat un merodeador!" -dijo Dawn poniendo voz de niña pequeña delante de una tienda de animales- "¿Me lo puedo quedar?" -Nat se echo a reír

"Tu misma, es una mascota como otra cualquiera…" -Nat sonrió de forma pícara- "Pero creo que a esta puedes darle algún uso mejor" -A Dawn le brillaron los ojos.

"Cierto" -dijo levantándose y tirando del brazo de Remus hasta que se levanto- "Nos vemos antes de llegar a la estación". -Con esto los dos desaparecieron del vagón, dejando a Nat riéndose. Por suerte Lily y Alex no tardaron en aparecer.

O o o O 

Una pequeña explosión hizo que el tren se detuviera bruscamente.

"¿Pero que demonios...?" –Sirius se incorporó del suelo, donde había ido a parar a causa de la frenada, y abrió la puerta del compartimiento. En el pasillo asomaban varias cabezas. Otra sacudida brusca le hizo volver dentro del vagón.- "Voy a ir a ver lo que ocurre." –informó a Peter. Ni James ni Remus estaban con ellos. Por el camino se encontró con James, que venía corriendo.- "¡James¿Qué demonios ocurre?"

"Atacan el tren. Esos malditos mortífagos! Ayúdame a avisar a la gente". -Sirius asintió y salió corriendo tras su mejor amigo. Aunque por el camino se toparon de frente con Lily y Nat, que salían también de su compartimiento para ver que sucedía.

"¡Quedaros dentro!" –exclamó Sirius. Nunca jamás lo habían visto tan serio.

"Pero... ¿Qué ocurre?" –preguntó Nat con un hilillo de voz. Tenía que ser grave para que el siempre alegre Sirius tuviera esa cara.

"¡Ahora no hay tiempo¡Encerraos dentro y no salgáis por nada del mundo!" –dicho esto, Sirius siguió corriendo tras James, que no se había detenido.

"Odio cuando se las da de héroe de tragedia griega..." –masculló Nat.– "¿Qué crees que puede haber pasado?"

"Vete a saber... Por si acaso deberíamos ir a buscar a Dawn y Alex."

Nat asintió: - Yo buscaré a Alex, tu ve a ver si encuentras a Dawn.

Mientras, James y Sirius intentaban encontrar a algún profesor para avisarle (aunque probablemente estuvieran enterados ya) y de paso cargarse a todos los mortífagos que se encontraran por el camino. Pero con lo que no contaban era con encontrarse con un grupo de cuatro, que estando en superioridad numérica, les acorralaron en un extremo del tren. Ellos, como buenos Gryffindor que eran, sacaron las varitas para plantarles cara, pero acabaron en el suelo, inmovilizados y con las varitas en la otra punta de pasillo.

"Va a ser divertido esto, matar al hijo de los Potter y al repudiado de los Black. Creo que nuestro Señor nos lo va a compensar bien." –dijo uno de los enmascarados. Los otros soltaron carcajadas siniestras, pero de pronto se quedaron paralizados y cayeron al suelo como rocas.

"Me parece que hoy no vais a matar a nadie..." –sonó una voz femenina. James y Sirius miraron con ojos como platos quien era su salvadora: Alexiel Laasser.

"La... Laasser..." –balbuceó Sirius. Ahora si que no entendía nada. Un día la Slytherin le amenazaba con matarle y casi le dejaba impotente por toda la vida, y ahora le protegía de unos mortífagos...

"No lo he echo para protegeros, si no porque entonces perdería la oportunidad de mataros yo misma" –dijo la chica, como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Sirius, acompañando sus palabras con una mirada asesina- "Además, Lily y Nat están demasiado encoñadas con vosotras, y la verdad, escuchar durante días, semanas, quizá incluso meses las quejas y sus traumas... no me apetece en absoluto."

En ese preciso instante, y antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera decir nada más, Severus apareció en el pasillo. Se quedó parado, observando con sorpresa la escena. No esperaba encontrarse con nadie, y mucho menos con Alex acompañada de Black y Potter...

"¿Qué está pasando aquí¿Qué haces con 'estos' Alex?" –preguntó Snape.

"¿Y que haces tu que no estás con el resto de mortífagos Snivellus?" –preguntó James.

"¡Silencio!." –gritó, y después de dirigirles otra mirada de odio a los dos chicos, llegó a la altura de Severus lo tomó del brazo y los dos se marcharon. Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, se paró y se quedó mirándolo– "¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupada, pensé que tal vez te había pasado algo..."

"Te he estado buscando. Era yo el que temía que te hubiera pasado algo." –contestó él. Había algo extraño en su tono. Alex le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, pero se guardó sus comentarios.

Lily, por su parte, había encontrado a Dawn y a Remus. Estaban intentando averiguar que diablos había pasado, pero la pelirroja les obligó a entrar de nuevo en el compartimiento. Les estaba explicando lo poco que sabía cuando James y Sirius, que les habían visto desde fuera entraron también.

"¿Estáis todos bien?" –preguntó James. Los tres asintieron.

"¿Pero que diablos pasa exactamente?" –Remus miró fijamente a sus dos amigos.

"Los mortífagos atacan el tren." –explicó Sirius, brevemente.– "¿Dónde está Nat?

"Pues... Ha ido a buscar a Alex... Nos hemos separado y..." –Lily se puso nerviosa de pronto. No se tendría que haber separado de su amiga, sola en el tren a saber lo que podría haberle pasado.

"¡A Alex¡Pero si ella está con el mortífago en potencia de Snape¡Voy a buscarla!" –Sirius salió precipitadamente del compartimiento, sin darle tiempo a nadie de convencerle de que se quedara.

En ese mismo momento, Nat estaba en lo que podría calificarse de una situación delicada. Se había topado con un mortífago, y antes de tener tiempo a reaccionar, el hombre le había lanzado un hechizo que la había atado de manos y pies. Intentó alejarse del hombre enmascarado, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo, aún así, siguió retrocediendo hacía atrás, mientras intentaba sacarse la varita del bolsillo interior de la túnica. El mortífago la seguía de cerca, Nat no podía verle la cara, pero estaba segura que tras esa horrenda máscara blanca, estaba sonriendo.

"Me encanta la carne fresca asustada. Me divierte." –dijo una profunda voz de hombre. Nat tocó la pared. Ya no podía ir más allá. Se había acabado el pasillo, no conseguía alcanzar la varita, y no parecía que hubiese nadie cerca. Echando maldiciones entre dientes, se incorporó. Si iban a matarla, al menos estaría de pie, y no en el suelo y con la cabeza baja.- "Vaya, valiente chica... De Gryffindor ¿Me equivoco?" -Nat no contestó, pero le mantuvo la mirada.- "Creo que voy a divertirme un poco contigo." –el hombre levantó la varita, y entonces si que Nat cerró los ojos. No quería ver lo que vendría a continuación, pero dejó todo su cuerpo en tensión, preparado para recibir el impacto de la primera maldición.

"Expelliarmus!" –cuando oyó una voz muy conocida pronunciar el hechizo se atrevió a abrir un ojo. Si, ahí estaba Sirius, que en ese momento le echaba el Stupeffy al mortifago tomado demasiado por sorpresa para reaccionar. Después lo ató con el mismo hechizo que él había usado con Nat, y se acercó a la chica– "¡Te dije que no salieras del compartimiento!." –le gritó arrugando la frente.

"Lo... lo siento... Pero como que no dijiste lo que pasaba yo..." –Nat no pudo continuar. Demasiada tensión en demasiado poco tiempo. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo y se echó a llorar. Sirius le desató las manos con otro hechizo, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

"Ya está... Los profesores les han reducido. No pasa nada, ya no hay peligro. Tranquilízate. Siento haberte gritado. Supongo que yo también he perdido los nervios." -Nataly se aferró con fuerza a él, sollozando. Se pasó así un rato antes de separarse un poco.

"Lo siento, me he comportado como una cría. Que ridícula. Ponerme a llorar." -Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y le limpió los restos de lágrimas con los pulgares.

"No te preocupes, yo te guardaré el secreto. Podrás continuar con tu reputación de chica dura." -Ella soltó una leve carcajada. Sirius la miró. Aún estaban muy cerca. Pero por primera vez el merodeador no cedió ante su primer impulso.- "¿Te voy a parecer muy aprovechado si te beso ahora?" – preguntó con un susurro y una media sonrisa.

"Me vas a parecer muy idiota si no lo haces." –le contestó ella en el mismo tono. Sirius no tuvo que oírlo dos veces. Aprisionó los labios de Nat con los suyos propios, saboreando el gusto salado que tenían los de ella a causa de las lágrimas vertidas. A diferencia de los otros dos besos que habían compartido, este fue tranquilo, sin prisas. La pasión dejando paso a la ternura.

"Joder Padfoot¿Te crees que ahora es momento para ponerse a hacer esto¡Nos acaban de atacar!." -Sirius soltó un gruñido y echó una mala mirada a James.- "Jode ¿eh? Pues esto es lo que nos haces tu a nosotros constantemente." –James saboreó las palabras– "Y ahora levanta el culo de ahí que Dumbledore quiere vernos." -James se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse sin esperar a su mejor amigo.

"Sale con Lily, o al menos están liados" –le susurró Sirius a Nat– "Creo que vosotras no teníais que saberlo, pero ahora se jode, por haber interrumpido." –se puso en pie y se sacudió un poco la túnica. Le guiñó un ojo a Nat y se alejó por ahí donde se había ido James.

Nat se permitió quedarse ahí sentada con una sonrisa bobalicona pintada en el rostro unos segundos antes de levantarse, propinarle una buena patada al mortífago que estaba inconsciente en el suelo e ir a reunirse con sus amigas.

O o o O 

"Que día tan raro..." –suspiró Lily dejándose caer en su cama. Por fin habían llegado a Hogwarts. El tren había tardado dos horas más de la cuenta en llegar por el incidente con los mortífagos, y luego el director les había mandado a todos a sus respectivas torres hasta que les avisara para bajar a cenar.

"Decir que ha sido raro es quedarse corto." –comentó Nat– "A mi me parece que de un momento al otro me voy a despertar en mi cama y que todo habrá sido un sueño..."

"¿Y si bajamos a la sala común? Así estaremos más entretenidas." –propuso Dawn. Nat y Lily la miraron con sonrisas burlonas.

"No puedes estar ni cinco minutos despegada de Lupin ¿eh? Que bonito es el amor..." –ironizó Lily.

"La que fue a hablar..." –Nat le echó una mirada significativa a la pelirroja.

"¿Eh¿Qué me he perdido?" –preguntó Dawn.

"Nada que, por lo que se ve, nuestra querida Lil está con Potter." –Nat amplió su sonrisa.

Dawn le arrojó una almohada: - "¡Y cuando pensabas contárnoslo? Ahora se me acumula el trabajo...

"¿Qué trabajo?" –se extrañó la pelirroja.

"Pues amenazar a estos chicos para que no se les ocurra haceros daño. Tengo pendiente hablar con Snape... Y ahora con Potter. Desde luego lo tendré que hacer mañana sin falta..."

"Pero Dawn! Que lo mío con Potter no es nada serio!" -Pero por la expresión de la chica, Lily comprendió que por mucho que dijera no la podría hacer cambiar de opinión...

O o o O 

"¿Qué le debe pasar al viejo loco este ahora? Mira como sonríe... Si casi da miedo." –comentó Dawn en un susurro a sus amigas. Las otras tres se encogieron de hombros. Era imposible comprender el funcionamiento de la mente de un profesor de Pociones... Era el día siguiente, y su primera clase después de vacaciones era Pociones.

"Bien alumnos, espero que hayan pasado unas agradables vacaciones, porque ahora les va a tocar trabajar en serio. Tengo una noticia que darles: con intención de mejorar su nivel en vista a los EXTASIs me van a hacer un trabajo por parejas que consistirá en la realización de una complicada poción, diferente para cada pareja, en la que van a tener que buscarse la vida desde la obtención de los ingredientes al procedimiento de elaboración". -Se oyeron quejas generalizadas.

"Genial... Todavía no he terminado con el trabajo de los hipogrifos que ya me ponen otro. Esto es una mierda." –masculló Nat.

"Bueno... Supongo que debemos ir pensando en como nos repartimos..." –suspiró Lily– "¿Por qué vosotras queréis ir con los chicos? –preguntó mirando a Alex y Dawn. Pero antes de darles tiempo a contestar, el viejo profesor volvió a hablar.

"Y no se cansen buscando parejas, porque va a ser cuestión de puro azar. En la vida real no siempre se van a encontrar trabajando con una persona que les caiga de maravilla, vamos a proceder de la siguiente manera: los chicos van a acercarse aquí y van a sacar de esta cajita el papel con el nombre de una compañera, y así quedarán adjudicadas las parejas." -Todos los chicos presentes se acercaron a la mesa de su profesor, arrastrando los pies. Los merodeadores fueron de los primeros en sacar papelito.

James fue el primero.:- "Me ha tocado Watters." –anunció en voz alta. Nat soltó un suspiro. Podría haber sido peor...

Luego fue Sirius, que guiñando un ojo a todas las chicas metió la mano en la caja:- "Dawn Caddel" –leyó.

Dawn puso los ojos en blanco: - "Genial, yo a este antes de terminar el trabajo fijo que lo mato..."

"Pobrecito, ya verás como no es tan malo en el fondo..." –intentó defender Nat, aunque no sonó demasiado convencida.

A Remus le tocó Alex, cosa que no le hizo especial gracia, pues con la Slytherin sólo había hablado una vez y había terminado amenazado de muerte...

Cuando ya quedaban pocos chicos para coger el papelito, fue el turno de Severus, que al leer el papel masculló algo entre dientes para luego anunciar con voz alta:- "Con Evans."

"Hoy no es mi día..." –murmuró Lily. Preveía que ese trabajo no se le iba a hacer nada agradable...

"Bien, bien..." –dijo el profesor cuando todos hubieron terminado.– "Esta tarde os voy a dar las pociones que os tocan a cada pareja. Ahora empecemos la clase." -Se oyeron suspiros de resignación y el ruido que hacía todo el mundo al sacar sus pergaminos y los tinteros. Menudo comienzo de trimestre. Después de eso la clase se desarrolló como de costumbre, aunque con una excepción: el caldero de Remus no voló por los aires. Al final, todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas para irse a su siguiente clase.

"Joder, venga Prongs, eres más lento que un tortugón." –se quejó Sirius. Los tres merodeadores eran los únicos que quedaban en la clase.

"Id yendo, que ahora os alcanzo." –dijo el merodeador, al que, casualmente se le acababa de romper una de las correas de su mochila y se le había esparcido todo por el suelo. Remus y Sirius asintieron, antes de dirigirse hacía la clase de McGonnagall.

James casi lo tenía todo recogido cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se giró. Cuando vio quienes estaban con él en la clase vacía, no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta: Eran las amigas de Lily. Sabía que le habían estado buscando todo el día y a que habían venido, pero no quitaba que estuviera aterrorizado. No era la primera vez que salía con una chica y estaba acostumbrado a las charlas de "si le rompes el corazón prepárate a sufrir", pero esta vez tenia miedo. Porque sabía que estas tres lo cumplirían.

"Supongo que sabes por que estamos aquí ¿no?" -pregunto Dawn mientras se dirigía hacia una de las mesas. James asintió nervioso y cerró los ojos para intentar tranquilizarse, inspirando profundamente. Cuando los abrió vio que Dawn se había sentado y miraba divertida a las otras dos chicas que estaban juntas con las manos a la espalda.

"¿Qué hacen?" -preguntó James con la boca pastosa.

"Decidir quien empieza" -contestó Dawn mirándole con sonrisa un tanto malvada.

"¿Y por que no empiezas tu?" -preguntó James intentando ganar tiempo. Dawn no parecía ser de esas que matan.

"Porque prefiero dejar que empiecen las expertas" -rió de forma malvada. James empalideció

"¡PARES¡HE GANADO!" -exclamó Nat triunfal. Alex arrugó los labios, pero asintió

"Bueno Alex, sabes que siempre hay que dejar lo mejor para el final." -intentó consolarla Dawn mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como James se ponía aún más blanco.

"¿Empezamos?" -sugirió Alex- "No tengo todo el día"

"Un segundo" -Dawn abrió su mochila y empezó a revolver. Un par de minutos más tarde sacaba una bolsa de palomitas.- "Todo listo" -sonrió abriendo la bolsa- "que comience el espectáculo" -Nat disimuló una sonrisa, esa chica siempre tenía que ir dando la nota. Se puso seria y miró a James fijamente.

"Bueno James, como ya sabes de que va esto voy a ahorrarme las explicaciones y pasaré directamente a las amenazas" -Nat esperó unos segundos viendo como James se retorcía nervioso. Esto era divertido.- "Como me entere de que le has hecho daño a Lily te caparé usando una cuchara y después te sacare los ojos con ella." -James se protegió sus partes como si pensara que Nat iba a ponerse a hacerlo ahora.

"¿Por qué una cuchara?" -pregunto James aunque algo en su interior le dijo que no quería saberlo.

"Porque no tiene filo" -explico Nat con una sonrisa sádica- "así te dolerá más…" -James tragó saliva.- "Tu turno Alex" -dijo volviéndose hacia la Slytherin.

"Estoy de buen humor" -comentó la slytherin- "¿Quieres ir tu primero Dawn?" -La gryffindor rió

"Eso es que has preparado una amenaza buena, mejor dejarla para el final" -Dawn dejó la bolsa de palomitas y se fue hacia su compañero de casa

"Por si no lo sabes" -comenzó mientras caminaba a su alrededor haciendo que James diera vueltas como un pato mareado para no darle nunca la espalda- "Yo soy un poco más sutil que estas dos sádicas."

"Qué cosas más bonitas que dices" -interrumpió Alex fingiendo que se emocionaba. Dawn solo sacó la lengua a su amiga. James las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. No había duda esas tres estaban locas.

"Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran." -continuó Dawn- "a mi no me va la sangre. Yo prefiero la tortura psicológica" -Dawn se acercó a James quien se fue echando para atrás hasta topar con una mesa.- "Si rompes el corazón a Lily, te aseguró que la única ropa que llevaras durante el resto de tu vida será un tutú rosa fosforito, que quedaría pequeño a una niña de 10 años." -advirtió Dawn- "Y tendrás voz de pito a juego" -Dawn miró al chico que no parecía reaccionar. La verdad es que tenía que admitir que no era una amenaza normal. Pero la verdad nunca hacia nada normal y no iba a empezar ahora. Con eso y sin mirar a James volvió a la mesa y cogió la bolsa de palomitas.- "Ala Alex, enséñanos como se hace una amenaza sádica y sangrienta" -dijo volviendo a sentarse. Alex asintió y se acercó al gryffindor con sonrisa maliciosa.

"Bueno Potter si yo te pillo antes te aseguro que ni Nat ni Dawn podrán cumplir su amenaza." -James no pudo evitar un suspiró de alivio.- "Más que nada porque te mataré" -James se golpeó contra la pared. Ya sabía el que librarse de las otras dos amenazas era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero Laasser era una slytherin… quizás podía apelar a ese instinto.

"Si me matas acabarás en Azkaban…"-apuntó. A James no le gustó nada, la sonrisa malvada que apareció en la cara de Alex.

"Para eso primero tendrían que encontrar pruebas Potter" -explicó Alex como si se tratara de un niño pequeño- "Y es difícil encontrar pruebas si no hay cadáver…"

"¿Qué piensas hacer Alex?" -preguntó Dawn con curiosidad- "¿Dárselo a Nat para que lo use de alimento para algún bicho¿Tirarlo al mar?" -James reprimió un gemido. ¡Y encima la otra le daba ideas¡Como si no estuviera la Slytherin suficientemente loca!

"Naaah" -negó Alex- "Siempre he querido usar trocitos de gryffindor para hacer pociones, así que lo descuartizaría y lo usaría para ello... aunque no se si me quedarían muy decentes"

"Así te pueden pillar…" -advirtió Nat

"Lo dudo" -se encogió de hombros Alex- "Y si lo hacen, seguro que me libro. Te recuerdo que mi padre es abogado…". -James gimió y cerró los ojos¡¡Malditos Slytherin! lo tenían todo planeado. Se dejó caer por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. No abrió los ojos hasta que oyó como la puerta se cerraba y aun así espero diez minutos antes de salir de la clase, pálido como un fantasma.

O o o O 

El día había tardado en pasar. Esa era la sensación que tenían las chicas. Incluso cuando se dejaron caer agotadas en las butacas, delante del fuego, en su sala común, después de cenar.

"Esta gente no sabe lo que significa 'periodo de adaptación post-vacaciones'" –se quejó Nat.

"Yo estoy agotada..." –corroboró Lily.

"¿Quieres un masaje?" –la voz de James, justo detrás suyo, la sobresaltó. El merodeador venia con sus inseparables amigos.

"No hace falta..." –contestó ella con una falsa sonrisa. La verdad es que no quería montar el numerito con James delante de sus amigas. Los merodeadores se sentaron con ellas, por lo que las chicas se ganaron varias docenas de miradas asesinas.

"Genial" –ironizó Nat– "Medio Gryffindor femenino quiere matarme. Mi vida está completa."

"Vamos, pero si estas lo único que saben hacer es amenazar con la mirada... No os las toméis en serio." –contestó Sirius con despreocupación.

"Vuestras amenazas verbales son mucho más efectivas..." –dijo James con elocuencia. Nat era la única que estaba allí para sentirse halagada con el comentario.

"¿Dónde está Dawn?" –preguntó Remus, notando la ausencia de la chica.

"Pues dijo que tenía algo que hacer, que ahora venía... Vete a saber en lo que andará metida ahora..." –se encogió de hombros Lily.

Dawn iba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando se encontró justo con el Slytherin que estaba buscando: Severus Snape. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, le agarro de un brazo y le metió en una clase abandonada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Se puede saber que...?"

"¡Silencio¡Petrificus totalus!" -exclamo Dawn. Una vez Severus estuvo callado y petrificado, la chica se acerco, lo levanto del suelo, le apoyo contra una pared y se sentó encima de la mesa que había delante de él.- "Odio tener que recurrir a la violencia Snape" -dijo una vez se hubo sentado– "Pero esta es la única manera de que escuches lo que tengo que decirte y harás bien en prestar atención." -Si el chico hubiera podido moverse la habría mirado con desdén y se habría largado. Por eso Dawn había recurrido a hacer algo así. Era la única manera de que Severus Snape se rebajara a escuchar a una gryffindor.- "Alex es mi amiga y si le haces daño tendrás que vértelas conmigo. Y puedo asegurar que una gryffindor cabreada y sobreprotectora en plan vengativo no es alguien que quieras tener como enemigo." -Dawn casi podía jurar que Severus estaba mirándola con cara de ¿Tú¿Qué vas a hacerme tú? La verdad es que podía tener unos ojos bastante expresivos.- "¿Por qué sabes que?" –dijo levantándose de la mesa y cruzando los brazos– "Si le haces algo no recurriré a la violencia. Alex es perfectamente capaz de partirte la cara sin ayuda. Yo haré algo peor..." -Se acerco hasta que estuvo a milímetros de su oreja y le susurro amenazante.- "Yo esperare hasta que bajes la guardia, averiguare que es lo que de verdad deseas y haré que no lo obtengas. Puede ser un puesto de trabajo, la fama por algo que descubriste, un titulo..." -Dawn lo dejo en el aire– "¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que tu y yo sabremos de quien es la culpa pero no podrás demostrar nada..." -Con estas últimas palabras Dawn se aparto de Severus y se encamino hacia la puerta.- "Estas avisado Snape y te juro que si le haces daño, convertiré tu vida en un infierno." -Dawn lanzo los contrahechizos y salió de la habitación. Minutos más tarde llegaba tranquilamente a la Sala Común y se sentaba al lado de Remus.

"¿Dónde estabas?" –le preguntó él.

"Poniendo en orden unos asuntillos. Ahora todo está como debe estar... Bien ¿De que hablabais?" –acabó preguntando, como si aparecer en la Sala Común un rato más tarde de lo normal y sin querer dar explicaciones de lo que había echo fuera lo más normal del mundo. La noche pasó agradablemente, hasta que todos se fueron desperezando para irse a dormir. Si el día siguiente era como el que acababan de pasar, necesitarían reunir fuerzas...

"¿Vamos Lily?" –le preguntó Nat, que al lado de Dawn, se disponían a subir a su habitación.

La pelirroja le dio una fugaz mirada a James antes de decir: - "Ahora subo, es que tenemos que tratar un asunto de vital importancia con James. Cosas de Premios Anuales." -Sus amigas le dirigieron una mirada de 'Si claro, y nosotras nos chupamos el dedo...' antes de desearles buenas noches y subir a la habitación. James se aseguró que ya no quedaba nadie para abalanzarse sobre Lily, y empezar a darle besos en el cuello. La chica suspiró.- "Cuanto necesitaba esto después de este día horrible..."

"Pues nada, sólo tienes que pedir. Yo encantado de ayudar." –sonrió James, apartando sus labios del cuello de la chica. Lily lo atrajo hacía ella, tirando de su corbata.

"Pues calla y ayuda." –rió ella, antes de besarle en los labios con ganas.

O o o O 

Sirius volvió a cambiar de posición en la cama, revolviéndose bajo las mantas. Lanzó un suspiro. No había maneras de dormirse...

"Remus..."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás dormido?"

"Si te contesto es evidente que no, aunque no sé porque lo he hecho." –suspiró el licántropo desde su cama.

"James todavía no ha vuelto..."

"James es lo bastante mayor como para saber lo que hace. ¿O es que le necesitas para poder dormir tranquilo?." –Remus se rió de su propia gracia. Sirius abrió la luz de su mesita de noche y se incorporó. Remus soltó un gruñido y también quedó sentado en su cama, mirando a su amigo con mala cara.- "¿Se puede sabe que te pasa?" –preguntó un tanto picado.

"No puedo dormir." -Remus le dirigió una mirada de '_¿En serio? Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta'_.

"Claro, y has optado por la solución: vamos a incordiar a Remus; ¿no?"

"¿Tu crees que Caddel terminará matándome en el transcurso de el trabajo de pociones?"

"Si te portas bien, trabajas, hablas poco y haces lo que ella te dice, no."

"Claro, mira tu que fácil... Es como si a ti te dijeran que dejaras de comer chocolate."

"¿No puedes dormir por esto?" –preguntó Remus alzando una ceja.

"Bueno... no exactamente. Pienso en ella... Y no puedo dormirme."

"¿En Nat?" –inquirió Remus. Sirius asintió sin decir nada.

"Lo sabía, sólo una chica puede tener a alguien despierto a estas horas. ¿Estás enamorado de ella?" –volvió a preguntar el licántropo.

"¡Y yo que sé¿Te crees que he estado enamorado alguna vez para saberlo?" –Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

"Buenas noches Sirius." –suspiró Remus, decidiendo que con esa conversación no iban a llegar a ninguna parte.

"¡Eh! Si sólo una chica puede tener a alguien despierto a estas horas... Quiere decir que tu también estabas pensando en Dawn." –dijo Sirius, que parecía poco dispuesto a dejar dormir a Remus.

"Si... bueno." –Remus fijó su mirada en el techo– "Hemos hecho las paces y ella me dijo que yo le gustaba, y desde luego ella me gusta mucho a mi... Pero todavía no sé en que situación nos deja esto...".- Sirius pareció meditarlo. Remus pensó que tal vez le diera un consejo inteligente. Pero rectificó rápidamente. Eso era imposible tratándose de Sirius.

"James abajo haciendo babosadas con Evans y tu y yo aquí sin poder dormir por un par de chicas... ¿Crees que nos estamos volviendo unos blandos?"

Remus se acurrucó debajo de las mantas sin contestar a su amigo. Sirius se quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de apagar la luz.

O o o O 

Las respuestas a los reviews los publico mañana! Es que ahora tengo un poco de prisa!


	19. Parte 1 Formacion profesional

**Capítulo 19.- Formación profesional**

"Ey" –James se sentó al lado de Nat en el gran comedor.– "Antes me he encontrado con Sharpe y ha aprovechado para darme la poción que nos toca."

"¿Si? Dime que es algo fácil, por lo que más quieras..." –suplicó Nat.

"Lo siento pero..." –James no terminó la frase, sino que le tendió un trozo de pergamino a su compañera. Nat no pudo creer lo que leyó: _'Poción multijugos mejorada, para que su efecto dure 24 horas.'_

"Pero... pero..." –parpadeó Nataly aún confundida, con la esperanza de no haberlo leído bien.

"Hay mucho trabajo con esto¿Te parece que quedemos hoy después de clases en la biblioteca y empecemos a buscarnos la vida? Pediré un permiso para coger el libro prestado de la Sección Prohibida."

"¿La Sección Prohibida?" –se extrañó Nat.

"Ahí está el libro donde se explica el procedimiento de elaboración de la multijugos."

"¿Y como sabes tu eso?"

"Soy un merodeador, te sorprenderías de todas las cosas que sé." –contestó el chico, hinchando pecho.

Nat prefirió guardarse cualquier comentario. Era algo que había aprendido tratando con Sirius... Cuando un merodeador sacaba su orgullo a relucir, mejor hacer como si no hubieras oído nada.

"Aún así es muy complicado... Casi imposible." –suspiró ella.

"Yo no lo veo tan difícil." –se encogió de brazos James.

"Pues que optimista eres."

"Tranquila, soy tan bueno como Snivellus en pociones. Nos va a quedar perfecta." –James le guiñó un ojo para luego levantarse e ir a sentarse junto a Sirius un poco más allá. Otro claro ejemplo del concepto 'ego de merodeador'.

En ese momento llegaron Dawn y Alex.

"Te digo que no es tan malo..." –decía la Gryffindor.

"Y yo te digo que no tengo la paciencia suficiente para aguantar a alguien que sea de Gryffindor, que no seáis vosotras y que encima sea tío."

"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó.

"Alex, que ha quedado con Remus esta tarde para el trabajo de pociones y dice que cree que no va a poder aguantarlo más de cinco minutos..." –explicó Dawn poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Vamos Alex, podría haberte tocado alguien peor." –dijo Nat.

"Si, como Black. Si quieres cambiamos..." –intentó Dawn, por mala suerte para ella, no coló.

"¡Eh! Tú debes prometerme que no vas a hacerle nada irreparable a Sirius" –exclamó Nat, apuntando amenazadoramente a Dawn con un dedo.

"Eres una aguafiestas..." –gruñó Dawn. En ese momento llegó Lily.

"Ey..." –se dejó caer en el banquillo y empezó a servirse la comida sin muchos ánimos.

"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó Nat.

"Nada... Que tenemos las entrevistas con McGonnagall para hablar acerca de nuestros planes después de Hogwarts, y yo todavía no sé que quiero hacer..." –suspiró la pelirroja.

"No eres la única..." –dijo Alex– "Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que le voy a decir a esa mujer."

"Bueno, tenemos tiempo para ir pensando en eso. Las entrevistas no son hasta la semana que viene." –dijo Lily.

O o o O 

Dawn se levanto suspirando, intentando armarse de paciencia: Sirius Black siempre había sido la persona que mas le atacaba los nervios. No podía con su actitud de chulo ni con su ego del tamaño de Hogwarts, pero a pesar de todo sabia que no podía matarle, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque pasaba de perder puntos de gryffindor y tener luego que aguantar a las pijas de sus compañeras de cuarto, llorando por la muerte del "Dios Black". Cogió las cosas y las dejo en la mesa al lado de su compañero de pociones.

"Hola Dawn" -sonrió el merodeador

"¿Quién te dio permiso para que me llames Dawn?" -pregunto la chica- "Que tengamos que trabajar juntos, no significa que puedas tomarte esas confianzas." -Con esas la chica abrió el libro y empezó a buscar los ingredientes para preparar la poción Veritaserum, mientras Sirius la miraba.

"Creo que tendrías que dejar de pasar tiempo con Slytherins, se te esta pegando su actitud" -escupió Sirius.

"Esta es mi actitud Black cuando tengo que aguantar a alguien que tiene mas ego que cerebro" -contestó Dawn sin dejar de mirar el libro- "Le prometí a Nat que no te mataría, no me obligues a romper mi promesa." -Sirius la miro incrédula. Si le hubieran dicho en ese momento que esa chica era una slytherin se lo habría creído.- "No, no soy una slytherin, esa es mi madre, yo tengo algo de conciencia. No tampoco soy así con Remus aunque no es algo de tu incumbencia" -dijo Dawn pasando a otro libro- "Y en vez de mirarme como si me hubieran salido antenas ¡PODRIAS EMPEZAR A TRABAJAR!" -Sirius dio un bote ante el grito inesperado pero cogió otro libro. Diez minutos después, estaba aburrido de buscar los ingredientes sin encontrar nada, abrió otro libro con desgana y por suerte allí, en letras grandes, se podían leer los ingredientes:

"Vale, la espina de pez-león, la bilis de armadillo y el cuerno de bicornio están en el armario de ingredientes del profesor." -comenzó Sirius- "Faltanla Descurainia Sophia y las plumas de Jobberknoll."

"Pues te va a tocar ir a por ellas a Hogsmeade." -suspiró Dawn

"¿Y por que yo?" -pregunto Sirius mosqueándose- "¿Quién te ha dado derecho a darme ordenes?"

"Siempre puedes ir a por las plumas a Sudamérica, me da igual" -contesto Dawn, antes de pararse. No era momento de perder los nervios.– "Mira eres un Merodeador y se que os podéis largar a Hogsmeade cuando queráis".

Sirius sintió como su orgullo se inflaba un poco, pero pregunto sospechando algo- "¿Y como lo sabes?" -Dawn puso los ojos en blanco. A veces sospechaba que las pocas neuronas que tenia Sirius se las había comido su ego.

"Veamos: siempre que hay fiesta, traéis dulces de Honeydukes, sea el día que sea"- señalo Dawn hablándole como si fuera tonto- "Y por otro lado ¿Quizás por que me fui con Remus un día de diario a Hogsmeade?"

"Vale" -asintió Sirius un poco avergonzado- "Pero ¿Por qué no podemos esperar al próximo fin de semana que podamos ir a Hogsmeade?" -Dawn le dio un par de golpes suavemente en la cabeza.

"Lo que sospechaba, completamente hueco." -suspiró con cara de sufrimiento- "En serio ¿Tu como apruebas pociones? Tenemos que empezar ya porque la semana que viene, será luna llena y la Descurainia sophia hay que cocerla ese día. Si no tendremos que esperar un mes y el profe nos cateara." -Sirius se puso serio de repente.

"¿Hay que hacer la poción la noche de luna llena?"

"La primera parte si. Luego tiene que estar a fuego lento 3 días antes de echar las plumas ¿Por?" -preguntó Dawn. Sirius alzo las cejas y miro disimuladamente a donde estaban Remus y Alex. Dawn frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenia que ver Sirius con que Remus fuera un licántropo? A menos que…- "¿Le acompañáis?" -preguntó con cara de sorpresa. Sabia que los licántropos no atacaban a animales y Nat le había contado que Black era un animago…Tenía que admitir que era ingenioso. Sirius asintió orgulloso, haciendo que Dawn esbozara media sonrisa. Sirius seguía sin gustarle pero había que admitir que eso tenia merito.- "Hacemos una cosa. Tu vas a por los ingredientes y los preparas y yo me encargo de la parte de la poción de la noche de luna llena." -propuso Dawn extendiendo una mano.

"Trato hecho." -sonrió Sirius estrechándola. Un par de mesas más lejos, Nat casi no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. James alzó la mirada del libro que estaba hojeando para mirarla interrogativamente.

"Parece que Dawn, al menos por hoy, ha desistido de matar a Sirius." –comentó ella con una sonrisa.

"Vaya... Parece que Padfoot lo ha conseguido" –sonrió James.

"¿Padfoot?"

"Bueno... Me refiero a Sirius." –explicó James brevemente, que no tenía intención de empezar a contarle todo lo de sus motes.

"Ah si, parece que ha conseguido que Dawn le tolere mínimamente." –asintió Nat.

"Oh... No me refería a eso." –James amplió su sonrisa.

Nataly frunció el ceño: - "¿Entonces a que?"

"Digo que al final será verdad que tiene tácticas de conquista buenas, porque has pasado de odiarle a adorarle."

"Bueno... A Lily le ha pasado lo mismo contigo..." –dijo ella un tanto sonrojada, intentando cambiar de tema.

"Eso es porque yo también soy un gran conquistador." –sonrió James. Nat se quedó mirando por unos instantes, luego desistió en el comentario que iba a hacer y volvió a fijar su mirada en el libro que tenía delante.- "Vamos a tener que empezar pronto con la poción, porque los malditos crisopos se tienen que cocer durante 21 días... Que por cierto ¿Dónde vamos a dejar un caldero hirviendo 21 días?" –preguntó la chica.

"Ya buscaré algún sitio... "

"En teoría Sharpe nos debería dejar un sitio en las mazmorras. Podríamos pedírselo..." –opinó Nat.

"¿Para que el viejo se regocije diciéndonos que no, que nos busquemos la vida? No gracias. Ya me espabilaré yo para buscar un sitio." -Nat se encogió de hombros y continuó anotando los ingredientes en el pergamino.

Un poco más allá Remus intentó concentrarse por enésima vez en la lectura de ese grueso tratado de pociones, pero no podía. Era superior a él. Odiaba las pociones con toda su alma... Y llevaban allí ya más de dos horas. Pero claro, no se atrevía a decirle a Alex que estaba cansado...

"¿Has encontrado algo?" –preguntó a la Slytherin, para distraerse un poco.

"Pues no... No logro encontrar cual es el maldito antídoto para el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida..." –gruñó ella desesperándose.– "¡Pero no pienso levantarme de aquí hasta que lo encontremos!" -Remus ahogó un suspiro. Si ella no se iba, él tampoco, eso estaba claro. Le rugían las tripas y le estaban entrando unas ganas enormes de comer chocolate, pero claro, al desenvolverlo haría ruido y pronto tendría a una histeria señora Pince plantada justo detrás...- "¿Y tu has tenido más suerte?" – preguntó Alex.

"Emmm... No." –el licántropo intentó fingir que se había estado esforzando mucho buscando. Luego volvió a fijar la vista en el libro y pasó otra página, y luego otra. No leía, sino que se limitaba a fijarse en los dibujitos. Había algunos realmente curiosos... Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre uno que parecía estar sacado de un sueño de hadas. Un príncipe inclinándose para besar a una princesa dormida. Casi sin pensar leyó el pie de dibujo: _Un joven mago se cubrió los labios con poción Wiggenweld para besar a una princesa que tenía en su sangre el Filtro de los Muertos. Parece ser el remedio._ Casi dio un bote en su silla. ¡Lo había encontrado!- "Lo tengo" –dijo en voz alta. La Slytherin levantó sus ojos claros de las páginas amarillentas del libro para fijarlos en Remus, que simplemente le tendió el libro para que lo leyera ella misma.

"¿Poción Wiggenweld? No la había oído nombrar en mi vida..." –Alex parecía sorprendida– "Pero bueno, al menos ya lo tenemos. Hay que apuntar los ingredientes... Apunta" -Remus cogió rápidamente pergamino y pluma y fue apuntando los ingredientes que le dictaba la chica:- "Luparia, esencia de Belladonna, cerebro de rana, colmillos de serpiente machacados, raíz de mandrágora y jengibre." -Remus no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al imaginar como debía saber todo aquello...- "Tu encárgate de la mandrágora, el jengibre, y la Belladona, yo buscaré el resto." –dijo Alex, a lo que Remus asintió, sin contradecirla en ningún momento– "Ahora vamos a ver como tenemos que preparar todos estos ingredientes..." -El licántropo soltó un inaudible suspiro. Odiaba las pociones...

En ese momento llegaron Lily y Severus, que dejaron sus cosas encima de una de las mesas de la biblioteca. La pelirroja vio que en la biblioteca estaban todas sus amigas con sus respectivas parejas, haciendo el trabajo de pociones. Miró con añoranza como Nat hablaba con su James acerca de algo que había encontrado en un libro, para luego volverse hacía su propia pareja...

"Y bien... ¿Qué tal el día?" –preguntó Lily, en un intento desesperado por entablar una conversación y relajar un poco la tensión que había entre ellos.

"Mira Evans, esto no es agradable ni para ti ni para mi, así que dejémonos de falsos intereses por la vida privada del otro y vamos a limitarnos a la poción."

"Como quieras..." –Lily se encogió de hombros. Así al menos no tendría que devanarse los sesos buscando un tema de conversación con Snape. Ambos abrieron en silencio unos gruesos libros de pociones avanzadas y se sumieron en una lectura silenciosa.

"Creo que lo he encontrado." –dijo Lily después de un rato, enseñando a Severus una pagina donde arriba del todo se podía leer en letras grandes y doradas: _Filtro de los Muertos en Vida._

"Bien" –asintió el Slytherin– "vamos a apuntarlo." -La pelirroja se dispuso a sacar algunos rollos de pergamino de dentro de su mochila, pero en el proceso algunas de sus revistas se le esparcieron por encima de la mesa.

"Oh... Lo siento, a veces parece que en vez de manos tenga pies..." –se disculpó ella a media voz, intentando guardarlas apresuradamente, pero Severus, más rápido que ella, tomó una al azar. Le había llamado la atención la portada, donde podía verse a los protagonistas de Star Wars; los ojos le brillaron. Había ido de expedición un día al mundo muggle, pero no había conseguido encontrar nada acerca de la película. Cuando iba a abrirla y hojearla, Lily se la arrebató– "Si me permites..." –la guardó junto a las demás en su mochila y empezó a copiar en el pergamino los datos de la poción que necesitaban. Un par de horas más tarde decidieron dejarlo hasta otro día.

"Bueno, hemos aprovechado bien el tiempo." -Severus asintió.

"Oye Evans..." –dijo cuando ya se iban a despedir, en el vestíbulo del castillo.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó la pelirroja deteniéndose unos instantes.

"Esas revistas de antes... ¿Me las podrías prestar cuando te las hayas leído?" –el Slytherin lo dijo tan bajito y con la cabeza tan dirigida hacía el suelo que Lily no estuvo segura de haber escuchado bien.

"¿Revistas¿Te refieres a las de Star Wars¿Pero tu para que las quieres?"

"¡Porque me gustó mucho la película y me quedé picado con el final!" –reconoció Severus.

"Oh vaya..." –Lily esbozó una sonrisa antes de empezar a revolver en la mochila. Sacó una de las revistas y se la tendió a Severus– "Toma, esta me la he leído ya. Hay artículos muy buenos. Tu léetela y mañana comentamos." -Cuando Alex vio a Severus entrar en la Torre de Slytherin con la revista en la mano y los ojos brillantes de emoción soltó un suspiro de resignación.

"Ya sabía yo que de juntar a Severus con Lily no podría salir nada bueno..." –murmuró por lo bajo.

O o o O 

Minerva McGonnagall ahogó un suspiro de resignación cuando vio entrar a Sirius Black en su despacho. Era el primer día de las entrevistas de formación profesional, y como los alumnos iban por orden alfabético a Sirius le había tocado casi en seguida.

"Siéntese señor Black." –dijo la mujer, y mientras el chico tomaba asiento, pidió fuerzas a Merlín para esa entrevista.– "Bien, supongo que ya sabe por lo que está aquí..."

"¡Le juro que ese retrete explotó solo!" –se apresuró a decir el animago– "¡Que yo estuviera allí fue una mera casualidad, por mucho que Filch le haya lavado el cerebro convenciéndola de lo contrario!" -McGonnagall se quitó las gafas, las dejó encima de la mesa y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Tomó aire un par de veces para no soltar algo inapropiado...

"Señor Black... Sabe que esto es una reunión para hablar de sus planes después de Hogwarts ¿Verdad?"

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando sorprendido a su profesora. Era evidente que no lo sabía. Pero intentó improvisar:- "Si claro, por supuesto. Sólo estaba bromeando con usted. Ya sabe... Para romper el hielo."

McGonnagall tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Ese chico siempre producía el mismo efecto en ella. No sabía nunca si matarle o reírse de sus ocurrencias.:- "En fin ¿Qué planes tiene usted?"

"Pues..." –Sirius pareció meditarlo– "No lo sé, la verdad. No me he parado a pensar nunca en ello..."

McGonnagall suspiró y empezó a rebuscar entre sus papeles:- "Aquí dice que en su entrevista en quinto curso, antes de los TIMO's dijo que quería ser... ¿Un famoso jugador de quidditch?"

"Si bueno... ¿Pero a quien se le ocurre preguntarle a un crío de quince años lo que quiere ser cuando sea mayor. ¡Si todavía no tiene las ideas claras!"

"Y supongo que ahora las tiene usted clarísimas..."

"¿Me deja ver el folleto ese de colorines que tiene ahí encima?" -La profesora se lo tendió. El merodeador lo hojeó por unos instantes antes de declarar: - "Ale, apunte. Me voy a ir a la academia de aurores."

"¡Piensa decidir así su futuro?"

"¿Qué pasa?" –Sirius se encogió de hombros. Él no le encontraba el problema a su decisión. La academia era bonita, en la foto aparecían un par de chicas guapas, y James iba a ir allí también... Era perfecto.

"Nada, nada... ¿Auror dice? Bien..." –McGonnagall lo apuntó en la ficha del merodeador, dispuesta a no alargar más la cosa, y luego procedió a contarle las notas que debía sacar en los EXTASIS y los estudios posteriores que debía cursar...

"Joder ya os vale" –gruñó Sirius un rato después, dejándose caer al lado de James en la sala común– "Podríais haberme dicho que McGonnagall quería verme para las estúpidas entrevistas de formación profesional."

"¿Y privarte el hacer el ridículo? Naah" –rió James.

"Pero, en serio Sirius. Si están los carteles ahí colgados¿Cómo puedes no haberte enterado?" –preguntó Remus.

"¿Te crees acaso que miro los malditos paneles? Si ya os tengo a vosotros para informarme..." -Sirius tuvo que aguantar las burlas de sus amigos durante un rato más...

A Dawn le tocó entrar poco después de Sirius, cuando McGonnagall aún no estaba del todo recuperada después de la entrevista con el merodeador.

"Siéntese señorita Caddel, por favor..." –McGonnagall cogió el folleto de encima de su escritorio y se lo tendió a la chica– "Y puede ir echándole una ojeada a las diferentes opciones que tiene después de Hogwarts."

Dawn se la miró confundida: - "Pero... Si yo ya sé lo que quiero hacer".

La mujer dejó caer el papel de entre sus manos, y miró con ojos emocionados a la Gryffindor: - "¿Lo dice de verdad¡Es la primera en todo lo que llevo de día! Cuénteme, cuénteme..."

"Bueno... Me gustaría ser medimaga." –reconoció Dawn.

"Vaya... y además sigue con la misma idea que en quinto curso... Eso es que realmente tiene vocación." –la profesora sonrió a la Gryffindor con aprecio y agradecimiento por permitirle tener al menos una entrevista fácil.– "Sabe que necesita un mínimo de seis EXTASIS para entrar?" -Dawn se asustó. ¡Seis?- "No se asuste, no es tan complicado como parece." -Intentó animar la profesora.

Pero aún así, cuando un rato más tarde la chica llegó a la Sala Común todavía iba refunfuñando por lo bajo en qué estaría pensando cuando decidió dedicarse a la medicina mágica...

"Seis EXTASIS... ¡Seis! Y tres malditos años de estudios posteriores en la academia para medimagos de San Mungo..." –no había encontrado a nadie más para desahogarse que Remus, pues sus amigas andaban desaparecidas. El licántropo la escuchó sin decir nada, hasta que Dawn se hubo desahogado.

"Pero tu tienes capacidad para esto y mucho más" –animó él– "Además para especializarte en la mayoría de trabajos tienes que estudiar dos o tres años después de Hogwarts... No te preocupes, vas a ser la mejor medimaga de San Mungo. Además si yo termino especializándome en DCAO vamos a estar estudiando realmente cerca." -Dawn sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del merodeador, acurrucándose en el sofá, y cerró los ojos. Remus la contempló unos instantes, intentando decidir si era un buen momento para aclarar su situación con ella... Pero prefirió dejarlo para otro día en el que no estuviera tan alterada...

En ese momento entraron en la Sala Común Nat y Sirius, que se habían encontrado en el pasillo. El merodeador se encaminó hacía donde estaba Remus, pero la chica lo agarró de un brazo y lo arrastró un poco más allá.

"¿A dónde te crees que vas?"

"Pues a decirle a Remus que voy a ser auror." –Sirius se encogió de hombros.

"Ya se lo dirás más tarde. ¿No ves que ahora está 'ocupado'?" –le dijo Nataly alzando las cejas intentando que él captara la indirecta.

"¿Ocupado? Pero si está sentado sin hacer nada..." –el animago se rascó la cabeza, confuso.

Nat suspiró:- "A ver Sirius... ¿A ti te gustaría que cuando estuvieras tranquilamente con tu chica viniera alguien a molestar?"

El chico se quedó unos instantes en silencio, y luego pareció comprenderlo:- "Ahh... Era eso." –sonrió para luego añadir con tono sugerente– "Entonces vas a tener que entretenerme tu para que no me aburra."

"Pues veamos..." –Nat le siguió el juego y fingió que se lo pensaba– "No se me ocurre nada me parece... ¿Tú que tal andas de ideas?"

"Ahora mismo se me ocurren un par..."

"Uy¿y quien decía que no tenías cerebro para pensar?"

"Pregúntale a tu amiga Dawn." –Sirius puso los ojos en blanco– "Creo que me tiene manía."

Nat rió y tomando su cara entre las manos le depositó un ligero beso en los labios:- "Pero que mono eres." -Sirius sonrió, rascándose la cabeza. Todavía no sabía lo que había dicho para ganarse la calificación de 'mono', pero decidió aprovechar.

"Oye... Ya que parece que tenemos tendencia a ser interrumpidos... ¿Por qué no subimos a mi habitación? Tendremos tranquilidad para hablar y..." –el animago dejó la frase en el aire y miró a Nat levantando las cejas.

La chica sabía que debía rechazar la propuesta, al menos hasta que no hubiera aclarado las cosas con Jack, pero una fuerza superior a su voluntad fue la que la hizo tomar a Sirius de la mano y arrastrarlo escaleras arriba. Cuando llegaron, se quedó de espaldas a la puerta, cosa que el merodeador aprovechó para besarla mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, ambos se fueron directos al suelo, Nat debajo y Sirius encima, aunque no pareció importarles, porque continuaron besándose, y así habrían continuado de no ser porque Sirius se detuvo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" –preguntó ella molesta, incorporándose. Y luego lo pudo ver por ella misma. Allí estaban James y Lily, en una de las camas, despeinados y con la ropa revuelta.– "¡Lily¿Pero tu no tendrías que estar en la entrevista de McGonnagall?"

"¡Mierda¡La entrevista!" –la pelirroja se arregló el pelo un poco, y tras darle un ultimo beso rápido a James salió corriendo.

"Pero que manera de cortar el rollo a la gente." –masculló Sirius levantándose del suelo– "Me voy a dar una ducha." -Nat miró a James desde el suelo, y casi al mismo tiempo los dos se echaron a reír.

"La situación tiene su gracia." –admitió él.

"Lastima que Sirius no pensara igual." –asintió Nat.

"Bueno, ya que parece que nos han dejado plantados podríamos ir tu y yo a agitar un rato la poción."

Nat se rió: - "¿Sabes? Esta frase en otro contexto se puede interpretar muy mal."

James soltó una carcajada: - "Que mente más retorcida la de las chicas... Anda vamos."

Lily, por su parte, llegó apresurada al despacho de McGonnagall.

"¡Lo siento¡Lo siento! Llego tarde." –se disculpó ante la profesora.

"Si, llega usted considerablemente tarde, señorita Evans. Siéntese." -La pelirroja pensó que la había fastidiado. Pocas veces había visto a su profesora con esa cara, sólo cuando los merodeadores habían echo algo realmente gordo...- "Bien." –continuó la mujer– "Tendremos que darnos más prisa de lo previsto a causa de su falta de puntualidad. Dígame ¿Sigue con la idea de especializarse en Encantamientos como comunicó durante su entrevista en quinto curso?"

"Pues... No exactamente." –negó Lily– "La verdad es que me gustaría mucho más ser auror."

"Vaya, tendremos superpoblación de aurores a este paso... Es usted la quinta que me dice que quiere ser auror hoy." –comentó la mujer– "¿Sabe que es muy complicado entrar?"

Cuando un rato más tarde, las chicas estaban en el Gran Comedor cenando, Lily se quejó de la falta de ánimos que le había dado McGonnagall.

"Si, esa mujer es única deprimiendo al personal." –masculló Dawn– "A mi me ha hecho lo mismo."

"Pero es que conmigo seguro que todavía ha sido más borde porque he llegado tarde. Me ha dicho que tal vez no tuviera el suficiente temple para ser auror y no sé cuantas cosas más. Que tenía que estar preparada para no pasar el test psicológico que hacen al entrar en la academia..."

"Yo no sé porque hacen el test psicológico, si total para ser auror no tienes que estar muy bien de la cabeza." –apuntó Alex sonriendo.

"Pues no es que me entren especiales ganas de ir a esa maldita entrevista... Nosotras tenemos la entrevista mañana..." –comentó Nat refiriéndose a ella y a la Slytherin.

"Y espérate a que le diga que no sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida..." –comentó la Slytherin, pero no parecía preocupada en absoluto.

Por eso, cuando al día siguiente le tocó ir a hablar con McGonnagall fue dispuesta a decirle que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer y que tampoco quería decidirlo todavía. Por eso cuando vio la sonrisa de pura satisfacción con la que le abrió la puerta McGonnagall pensó que eso sería complicado. La mujer la invitó a pasar, pero la joven bruja se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación mirando con sorpresa el hombre que aguardaba en uno de los rincones del despacho, medio oculto por las sombras.

"Siéntese, siéntese, señorita Laasser." –dijo McGonnagal con satisfacción– "Le presento al señor Smith, del Ministerio. Viene aquí buscando nuevos talentos en el arte de las Runas Antiguas y ha decidido entrevistarse con usted por las inmejorables calificaciones de su expediente." -Alex levantó las cejas sorprendidas. ¿Inmejorables calificaciones de Runas Antiguas? Sin duda se equivocaban de alumna. Y eso iba a decir cuando el hombre habló por primera vez.

"Minerva... ¿Nos disculpa? Tengo por costumbre entrevistar personalmente y en privado a mis candidatas." –su voz tenía un timbre grave y modulado.

"Faltaría más." –McGonnagall sonrió una vez más antes de salir del despacho.

Cuando la mujer hubo abandonado el despacho, el hombre se movió de su posición y se sentó tras el escritorio de la profesora, revelando así que era un hombre de treinta y pocos años, de espeso pelo negro, que llevaba recogido en una coleta, tez pálida y ojos azules. Iba vestido de negro y miraba a Alex con mirada penetrante.

"Alexiel Laasser ¿No es así?" -La Slytherin asintió, expectante. Había algo raro en todo aquello.

"Y usted es...?"

El hombre lanzó un hechizo insonorizador a la habitación antes de continuar hablando:- "Alguien que está aquí para averiguar si puedes servirnos." -Alex frunció el ceño. Esa expresión no le había gustado. ¡Ella no servía a nadie!- "Sólo te pido que escuches y luego opines. Soy el representante de los Innombrables, los encargados del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. Somos muy cautos a la hora de incorporar nuevos miembros a nuestras filas, por eso si no te interesa, se te borrará la memoria inmediatamente después de esta entrevista."

"¿Y que hacen los Innombrables exactamente?" –interrogó la chica.

"Eso sólo lo sabrás si pasas nuestras pruebas." –el hombre se quitó sus gafas y limpió los cristales con un pequeño pañuelo.– "Si aceptas probar suerte, tendrás que cumplir una serie de condiciones: Primera, nadie puede saber de esta reunión, todo el mundo va a creer que vas a especializarte en Runas Antiguas, y por supuesto vas a realizar los pertinentes EXTASIs. Después te someterás a un año de aprendizaje y luego mediante una prueba comprobaremos si ese año ha dado sus frutos. De ser así, entrarás a formar parte de los Innombrables. Si por el contrario consideramos que no estás lista, se te desmemorizará y tendrás que ingresar en una academia avanzada de Runas Antiguas tras argumentar que te has tomado un año sabático. ¿Qué opinas?"

Alex no podía estar más sorprendida. Sabía que todo aquello era una completa absurdidad, y que no podía embarcarse en algo de lo que desconocía la mitad de las cosas. Pero había una parte de ella que había empezado a hervir de emoción contenida. La verdad es que no tenía claro lo que quería así que… ¿Por qué no probar?

"¿Puedo pensármelo?" –preguntó.

"Me temo que necesito una respuesta inmediata."

Un rato más tarde, Alex se encontró con sus amigas en el Gran Comedor.

"¿Cómo te ha ido?" –le preguntó Lily de inmediato– "¿McGonnagall no te ha matado por no saber lo que querías hacer?"

"No, porque a última hora me he decidido." –sonrió la Slytherin.

"¿Ah si?" –Nat se sirvió algo para comer– "¿Y que has decidido?"

"Me especializaré en Runas Antiguas." -La cara que se les quedó a las tres Gryffindor era digna de fotografiar...

"¿Ru... Runas?" –balbuceó Dawn– "¿Pero esto no es muy aburri... ejem... muy... simple?"

"No es ni aburrido ni simple." –contestó Alex, que sonreía radiante– "Será genial." -Lily, Dawn y Nat prefirieron guardarse sus comentarios al verla tan entusiasmada con la idea...

Durante ese día, todos los que quedaban tuvieron sus entrevistas con McGonnagall. Remus salió muy contento porque la profesora no había visto el problema en que un licántropo se especializara en DCAO, aunque le había advertido que quizás le costara encontrar trabajo en un futuro.

"Siempre puedes dedicarte a escribir libros con seudónimos." –opinó James encogiéndose de hombros.

"Si, hay varias soluciones si no quieren contratarme." –asintió Remus– "Ahora tengo que preocuparme de mis estudios posteriores y no de esto."

"¿Y a ti que te ha dicho de lo de ser auror, James?" –preguntó Peter.

"Que podía llegar perfectamente al nivel que requerían en la academia. Además parece que Lily va a venir también así que..."

"¿No pretenderéis dejarme a mi de aguantavelas ¿Verdad?" –masculló Sirius.– "¿No tienes suficiente con interrumpirme siempre con Nat? -Los otros tres merodeadores se rieron de la fingida cara de pobre victima que ponía Sirius.

Un poco más allá, en la mesa de los Slytherin, cenaban Alex y Severus. Ella había decidido cenar junto a su chico para así hablar de la entrevista que había tenido esa tarde.

"¿Pero estás seguro de tu decisión?" –interrogó Alex.

"Claro." –asintió él– "Seguiré la tradición familiar de las Pociones. Además es interesante, porque a partir de las Pociones puedes escoger la rama de las Artes Oscuras y... No está tan mal."

"Pero... ¿Sabes las salidas que tiene esto de las Pociones?"

"Pues algo habrá para mi, seguro. Mientras no sea en el Ministerio, puedo trabajar en cualquier sitio."

"Bueno... A Sharpe le quedan pocos años para jubilarse. Siempre podrías ocupar su lugar." –dijo Alex en tono de broma.

"No daría clase a un puñado de mocosos ni aunque me regalaran todo el dinero de Gringotts. Tengo un carácter que no sirve para la docencia." –respondió él. Alex soltó una carcajada imaginándose a Severus dando clases. Era algo totalmente absurdo.

Las cosas estaban un poco más alborotadas en la mesa de Gryffindor. Nat acababa de declarar a sus amigas que pretendía especializarse en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas e irse a Rumania a la reserva de dragones.

"Pero Nat... ¡Dragones¡Estás loca!" –exclamó Lily.

"Gracias, lo sabía." –sonrió ella ampliamente.

"¡De verdad! Esto es serio Nat. ¡Puede pasarte cualquier cosa! Una bestia de esas te arranca la cabeza de un solo mordisco ¿Eh?"

"Vaya, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo." –dijo ella sarcásticamente.– "Pero no vais a hacerme cambiar de opinión." -Dawn y Lily suspiraron.

Y así fue como todos los alumnos de séptimo de Hogwarts decidieron su futuro. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar si sus notas en los EXTASI's les permitían hacerlo realidad.

O o o O

¡Hola a todos! Sip, soy Nar. ¡He vuelto a la vida! Ahora que ya han pasado los examenes de septiembre puedo volver a la normalidad... Responder otra vez reviews y todas esas cosas. Siento el descontrol que hemos llevado últimamente. A partir de ahora ya las cosas vuelven a la normalidad xD

Bueno, solo anunciar una cosa. Habreis notado que ahora en el titulo de los capis hay 'Parte 1' delante de todos. Bueno, eso es simplemente pq voy a dividir el fic en partes. Supongo que es obvio pero... Bueno, lo voy a poner. La primera parte, en la que estamos actualmente, irá hasta que terminen Hogwarts (hasta el capítulo 26 aproximadamente si no he exo mal las cuentas.). La segunda parte será hasta el fatídico día de la muerte de Lily y James, en el que encierran a Sirius en Azkaban etc... y la tercera (aunque todavía no lo tengo muy claro), creo que empezará cuando empieza el tercer libro y hasta... snif... hasta la muerte de Siri... ;;

Así que ya veis... ¡hay fic para tiempo! Seguro que os hartais de mi... :P

Y dicho esto... Solo me queda invitaros a que os paseis por la sección de los reviews... Donde teneis los vuestros contestados :P ¡Hasta la semana que viene!

O o o O


	20. Parte 1 El cumpleaños de Alex

Capítulo 20.- El cumpleaños de Alex. 

James, sentado en el sofá de la Sala Común, ahogó un bostezo y se preguntó por millonésima vez ¿Donde estaba todo el mundo?. Y ya que estaba, también se preguntó que excusa le pondría a Nat esa noche que era luna llena para acompañar a Remus y no quedarse con ella para cocer la Descurainia sophia para la poción. En ese instante se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda y entró Sirius, que al verle se le acercó, dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá.

"¿Y ese estado de cansancio a que viene?" –preguntó James mirando a su mejor amigo.

"Prueba tu a recorrer medio Hogsmeade buscando los malditos ingredientes de esta lista." –Sirius sacó un trozo de pergamino arrugado del bolsillo y se lo enseñó. James se ajustó las gafas y le echó un vistazo. Era ingredientes muy raros y difíciles de encontrar.

"Caddel te hace trabajar por primera vez en tu vida ¿eh?" –se burló James.

"¿Dónde están Remus y Peter?" –Sirius intentó cambiar de tema.

"Remus en la biblioteca" –dijo James

"Para variar" –añadió Sirius con una sonrisa.

"Y Peter..."

"¡Mierda!"

"¿Cómo?" –James miró a Sirius seguro de que la poca cordura que tenía se le acababa de esfumar.

"¡Escóndeme!"

"Sirius... ¿Se puede saber que pasa?"

"Si te preguntan por mi, me he tirado al lago y el calamar gigante me ha comido" –dicho esto, Black se fijó en que no había nadie cerca, saltó detrás de uno de los sillones, y al instante siguiente un enorme perro negro salía de detrás de él y se sentaba junto a James. Entonces una chica llegó a su altura: era Dawn.

"¿Has visto a Black?" –preguntó en un tono que podríamos calificar de 'cabreado'.

"Mmmmm... No" –dijo James.

"El muy..." –Dawn hizo una mueca y James se fijó en que se le crispaban los puños. ¿Qué habría hecho Sirius esa vez? En un gesto casi involuntario miró al perro que seguía sentado a su lado.

"¿Algún problema?" –preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

"¡Habíamos quedado para hacer el maldito trabajo¡Y no se ha presentado¡Se suponía que tenía que traer los malditos ingredientes de Hogsmeade¡Me he estado esperando media hora en la biblioteca como una tonta!" -explotó la chica, chillando. De un salto, el perro se escondió debajo de una silla, y James tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa. Pero la chica se había percatado del perro.- "¿Es tuyo?" –preguntó, intentando calmarse

"Es mi mejor amigo" –dijo el chico, ajustándose las gafas al tiempo que soltaba una leva carcajada. La chica, evidentemente, no se tomó en el sentido literal la frase, y miró a James como quien mira a un bicho raro.

"En serio Potter... Creo que deberías madurar. Sólo los niños pequeños creen en eso que los perros son los mejores amigos del hombre." –Dawn se alejó unos pasos, pero luego pareció recordar algo y se giró otra vez hacía él– "Si ves a Black dile que venga inmediatamente a buscarme a la biblioteca". -Una vez Dawn se hubo marchado, Sirius recuperó de nuevo su forma.

"Bueno amigo, ya la has oído. Creo que la tienes un pelín cabreada." –dijo James estallando por fin en carcajadas.

"No tiene gracia." –masculló Black, haciendo trabajar su mente a toda máquina para ver como podría salirse de esta.– "¡No puedo acordarme de todo! Es superior a mí. He pensado en lo de los ingredientes de Hogsmeade, pero me olvidé completamente que también habíamos quedado en la biblioteca... Merlín, va a matarme..."

"Por ahí va Nat, pídele ayuda."

En efecto, la chica acababa de entrar en la Sala Común. Sirius se acercó a ella corriendo, al tiempo que gritaba: "¡Socorro¡Socorro!". Cuando el merodeador hubo terminado de contarle lo que había pasado tuvo la sensación que Nat iba a darle una colleja.

"¿No puedes simplemente hacer las cosas fáciles para que tu relación con Dawn sea minimamente normal?" -se exasperó ella– "No siempre voy a estar yo para evitar que te ahogue en el lago..."

"Pero... ¿Me vas a ayudar?" –preguntó él con cara de sufrimiento. Nat suspiró y sonrió. Esa cara la ablandaba hasta los cimientos. ¿Como podía negarse?

Dawn, por el contrario, no pareció contenta con lo que le pedía su amiga.

"¡Pero no le defiendas!"

"No le defiendo, sólo digo que te estás pasando un poco con él. ¡Le estás dando demasiado trabajo y no da abasto! Al pobre se le olvidó que habíais quedado, no lo hizo de mala fe..."

"No le mataré ni nada por el estilo si es eso lo que quieres saber. Pero no me vas a prohibir que le eche la bronca." –Dawn se cruzó de brazos.

Nataly puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró: - "Mientras me lo devuelvas de una pieza, haz lo que quieras..."

"Nat... ¿Tu te oyes cuando hablas? Hablas de Sirius como si fuera tuyo o algo así... ¿Qué piensas hacer con Jack?"

"Pues... Tendré que dejar las cosas claras con él supongo..."

"¿Y si con Sirius no salen bien las cosas?"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sirius. Simplemente no voy a seguir con Jack si ya no siento nada por él." –Nat se encogió de hombros.– "Y creo que iré a buscarlo ahora mismo para hablar con él."

"Bien, yo voy a buscar a Sirius para echarle la bronca. Nos vemos durante la cena."

Dawn se despidió con la mano y se alejó. Nat se quedó en el pasillo unos instantes, sumida en sus propios pensamientos antes de echar a andar hacía el campo de quidditch, calculando que a esa hora Jack estaría entrenando. Y en efecto allí estaba. Cuando vio a la chica, bajó directo al suelo y la saludó con una sonrisa, sonrisa a la que ella no correspondió. Aún así él se acercó para besarla, pero Nat apartó la cara.

"¿Qué ocurre?" –inquirió él.

"Tenemos que hablar..." –suspiró Nat.

"De lo que hay entre tu y Black."

"Tú... ¿Tú lo sabías?" -

"No se tiene que ser un Einstein para ver lo que pasa entre vosotros." –Jack se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y porque no dijiste nada¿Por qué continuaste haciendo como si no pasara nada?" –Nataly levantó las cejas sorprendida. Los chicos no dejarían nunca de sorprenderla.

"No quería creerlo. No me podía creer que hubieras sido lo suficientemente estúpida para dejarte engañar por Black."

"Jack, por favor... No lo hagas más difícil...". -Pareció que él iba a continuar recriminándole cosas, pero una expresión de resignación se instaló en su rostro. Él era Ravenclaw, no iba con su carácter el montar espectáculos... Nataly lo miró unos instantes antes de continuar: - "Me gustaría decirte que esto no tiene nada que ver con Sirius pero... no quiero mentirte."

"Sería una perdida de tiempo que lo hicieras... Aunque a decir verdad me sorprende que hayas sido lo bastante estúpida para caer bajo los encantos de ese casanovas de Black. Sabes que para él no eres más que un juego ¿Verdad?"

Nataly frunció el ceño: - "En todo caso, es mi problema ¿No crees?"

"Desde luego." –Jack bajó la cabeza. Estaba intentando aparentar que no le afectaba demasiado todo aquello, pero disimulaba bastante mal. Nat se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía mal. Muy mal, de hecho.

"Lo siento..."

"No te disculpes. No puedes forzar sentimientos que no existen."

"¿Seguimos siendo amigos?" –preguntó ella con esperanza.

Jack sonrió: - "Se puede intentar... Aunque no te prometo que pueda conseguirlo... No puedo olvidar mis sentimientos de un día para el otro."

Ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla: - "Eres genial Jack, de verdad. Encontrarás a una chica perfecta para ti y los dos seréis muy felices. Y ahora me voy que las chicas me esperan. ¡Ya nos veremos!"

Nat prácticamente huyó de allí y no se detuvo hasta estar relativamente lejos del campo. Se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo y soltó un largo suspiro. Ya estaba hecho. Acababa de dejar a Jack por Sirius... Probablemente acababa de hacer la tontería más grande de su vida. Algunas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos, algo le oprimía el pecho. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano e intentó serenarse antes de ir a reunirse con sus amigas.

O o o O 

Dawn entro en la Sala Común y miro alrededor hasta encontrar a Sirius en una silla del fondo intentando pasar desapercibido.

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!

"¡Ouch!" -exclamó el animago frotándose la nuca.- "Pero que bruta"

"Eres un llorica tampoco ha sido para tanto" –respondió de forma desdeñosa- "Debería matarte por darme plantón." -Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Dawn lo cortó.- "Piensa bien lo que vas a decir" -le advirtió la chica- "Prometí a Nat que seguirías de una pieza, pero no en que estado…". -Sirius tragó saliva. Pero que bruta y sádica era… no sabía como la aguantaba Remus.

"Lo siento." -murmuró- "¡Se me olvido¡Es que no puedo estar pendiente de todo!"

"¡Pues cómprate una agenda!" -exclamó Dawn furiosa- "Mira no se tú, pero yo necesito aprobar los EXTASIS con muy buenas notas. ¡Y CATEAR POCIONES NO AYUDA!"

"No volverá a pasar." -prometió el chico

"Más te vale" -contesto su compañera cruzándose de brazos- "Y ahora espero por tu bien que al menos trajeras todos los ingredientes…" -Sirius asintió y abrió la bolsa donde estaba todo. Dawn inspecciono los ingredientes con curiosidad antes de cerrar la bolsa y tirar con fuerza del animago.

"¿Dónde vamos?" -pregunto el chico cuando estaban ya casi fuera de la torre gryffindor

"A la biblioteca a por los pasos de la poción" -explicó Dawn sin dejar de tirar de él- "Tenemos que empezarla cuanto antes si queremos que este lista a tiempo."

"Pero es casi la hora de cenar." -gimió Sirius.

"Haberlo pensado antes de olvidarte que habíamos quedado" -dijo la chica dándole un empujón- "¡Andando, o a este paso nos tocara quedarnos hasta las tantas!"

O o o O 

Alex se dejó caer junto a las chicas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Bueno, por esta vez te daré la razón." –dijo tan solo llegar, mirando a Dawn– "Lupin no es tan malo. Trabaja, da conversación minimamente interesante para ser un tío de Gryffindor y no tiene un ego del tamaño de un estadio de quidditch."

"¿Ves?" –Dawn sonrió con suficiencia– "Te lo dije." -No pudieron continuar hablando porque llegó Nat con cara de haberse tragado un troll. - "¡Nat¿A que viene esa cara de funeral?" –preguntó Dawn.

La chica se debatió unos instantes sobre si debía contárselo o no, sobretodo temía la reacción de Alex. Pero decidió que era mejor que se enteraran por ella que no por los cotilleos de Hogwarts...

"Acabo de terminar con Jack. Definitivamente."

"¡QUE?" –exclamó Lily.

"¡COMO?" –se sorprendió Dawn.

"Voy a matar a Black..." –siseó Alex.

"Lo último que necesito ahora es que me echéis la bronca..." –musitó Nat– "Suficientemente mal me siento ahora yo sola." -Lily le echó una mirada recriminatoria a Alex para que no dijera nada más y luego miró a Nataly, que se dedicaba a remover de forma ausente, la sopa que tenía en el plato.

"Pero Nat... Si tan mal te sientes y tan mal te ha sentado... ¿Por qué lo has hecho?" –preguntó la pelirroja.

"Porque quiero a Sirius."

La declaración provocó un pequeño desastre en la mesa: A Alex se le cayó la copa que sostenía entre las manos y todo su contenido se esparció por encima de los platos, a Dawn, que estaba cortando un trozo de carne, se le resbaló el cuchillo y dicho trozo de carne terminó a un par de metros de distancia, encima de la mesa. Y Lily... Bueno, Lily se había quedado literalmente petrificada. Nataly dejó la cuchara en el plato y se levantó.

"Ahorraros los sermones. Sé que es la mayor estupidez que he hecho en mi vida... No tengo hambre. Me voy arriba."

"Como mañana no estés de mejor humor para mi fiesta voy a tirar a Black desde la Torre de Astronomía." –Alex la apuntó con un dedo amenazador.

"¡En todo caso espera a que terminemos el puñetero trabajo, que paso de catear Pociones por culpa de ese inútil!" –exclamó Dawn.

"Mañana será otro día. Tranquilas, estaré bien." –intentó sonreír Nat. Y dicho esto se fue.

**O o o O**

Lily, Nat y Dawn estaban en su cuarto haciendo los últimos preparativos. Era el cumpleaños de Alex y habían decidido llevársela de fiesta a Hogsmeade pero aun tenían un problema.

"¿Cómo salimos de aquí sin que nos pillen?" -preguntó Lily

Las tres empezaron a pensar hasta que Dawn se acordó del mapa que había usado Remus. Había prometido no hablar de él, pero lo mismo podía conseguir que se lo prestaran. Tendría que convencer al menos a dos de los merodeadores, pero esto podía ser divertido. Sonriendo, se levanto.

"¿A dónde vas?" -pregunto Lily

"A ver si Remus me deja el trasto que usó para que nos fuéramos a cenar. Tendré que convencerle, pero creo que lo conseguiré" -dijo guiñando un ojo- "Os veo luego"

Salio del cuarto y se puso a buscarle por la torre de gryffindor, pero como era de esperar no estaba por ningún lado, tampoco ninguno de sus amigos estaba a la vista. Solo había visto a Peter en su dormitorio y el chico estaba ocupado dándole besos a una foto de su novia. Dawn creía que después de ver eso iba a quedar traumatizada de por vida.

"A ver donde puñetas esta Remus…" -murmuró- "Quizás esté en la biblioteca." -Allí se encontró al licántropo rodeado de libros y con Alex al lado. Parecía que la Slytherin estaba decidida a acabar la poción cuanto antes.

"Hola Alex¿Puedo robarte un rato a Remus?" -pregunto Dawn inocente.

"¿Para que?" -Dawn se encogió de hombros. No era plan decir para que me ayude con tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

"Para nada en especial… Ya sabes…"

"Vale. Babosadas" -dijo la Slytherin con cara de asco- "Dentro de una hora será todo tuyo." -Dawn asintió, tampoco corría tanta prisa y siempre podía buscar a otro merodeador y preguntar, para que el pobre Remus no se comiera todo el marrón.

"Vale, dentro de una hora vuelvo." -contestó Dawn sonriendo a Remus quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Y que vas a hacer mientras?" -preguntó la Slytherin.

"Pues creo que me dedicare a mi hobby favorito y me iré a amenazar un rato a Sirius Black" -soltó Dawn como si nada. La cara de Alex se ilumino con una sonrisa mientras Remus ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Pues se te da muy bien como para ser un hobby, podrías dedicarte a ello profesionalmente" -dijo la chica. Dawn se rió

"Es una opción si no me dan los EXTASIS para entrar en la academia de San Mungo. Os veo luego"

Con esas palabras Dawn salio camino del único lugar donde seguro que estaba Sirius Black: Las cocinas. Iba a hacer cosquillas a la pera del retrato cuando este se abrió y la chica se encontró cara a cara con el animago.

"¡Siriussss!" -sonrió Dawn- "Justo con quien quería yo hablar"

El animago miró con cautela a su compañera de casa, mientras una alarma se disparaba en su interior. Aquí pasaba algo raro… Cuando Dawn enlazo su brazo con el suyo y empezó a andar, la cara de Sirius pasó a una de nerviosismo.

"¿Qué quieres Caddel?" -preguntó nervioso.

"Puedes llamarme Dawn al fin y al cabo estamos trabajando juntos" -dijo la chica con dulzura

Ahora Sirius si que estaba muy preocupado y la alarma de su interior empezaba a silbar como un submarino en peligro. Se soltó de la chica intentando dominar el miedo y nerviosismo que empezaba a invadirle, pero viendo la sonrisa de Dawn era evidente que no lo había conseguido del todo.

"Vale. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"

"Solo intentaba ser amable" -se encogió de hombros Dawn. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien con esto. Sirius la miro fijamente, sin decir palabra, haciendo que Dawn suspirara. Vale mejor ir al grano o no llegaría a recoger a Remus. La chica se puso seria.- "Necesito que me dejéis el mapa que tenéis de Hogwarts porque nos vamos de fiesta a Hogsmeade para celebrar el cumpleaños de Alex." -Dawn empezó a contar. Uno…dos…

"¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tres.

"Lo que has oído"

"¿Tú estas loca?" -pregunto incrédulo, el animago.

"Por supuesto, pero eso no es nada nuevo" -replicó la chica alzando las cejas- "¿Me lo vais a dejar?"

"¡No!" -exclamó indignado. Dawn suspiró negando con la cabeza.

"Yo no quería, así que conste que no me dejas otra opción…" -Dawn paró un momento para coger aire- "Mira, si no me lo dejas, te prometo que cuando esté terminada la poción te preguntare tus mas oscuros y sucios secretos y haré que Alex los publique en el tablón de anuncios en la sala común de Slytherin." -Sirius trago saliva.

"No te atreverías…" -Dawn alzó las cejas

"¿Quieres comprobarlo?" -le retó. Sirius inclinó la cabeza, vencido. Había sido derrotado. Dawn sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.- "Lo cuidaré bien y no dejaré que la gente lo sepa." -prometió- "Y bueno ahora te dejo que voy a pedirle a Remus que me lo deje. Creo que si vosotros dos estáis de acuerdo, James no se opondrá mucho."

Con eso Dawn se fue a buscar a Remus a la biblioteca. Un rato después la chica tuvo que admitir que si había sido entretenido convencer a Sirius, convencer a Remus lo era mucho más. No imaginaba ella que el licántropo necesitaba tanto poder de persuasión aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que haberlo imaginado. Era un cabezota.

"Vengaaaa…" -pidió Dawn mordiéndole la oreja al chico que aun seguía dudando- "No saldrá de entre nosotras y una Alex de buen humor puede ser bueno para ti, que trabajas con ella…"

Remus suspiro. Sabía que iba a decir que si, lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que pensara hacerla sufrir un poco más, las maniobras de persuasión estaban siendo muy interesantes. Dawn pareció notarlo y pasó de la oreja a sus labios

"Buenoo…" -suspiró al final el chico cinco minutos después- "Vale úsalo, pero tened cuidado."

"Gracias¡¡eres el mejor!" -sonrió Dawn antes de darle un beso en la mejilla- "¿Vamos a por él?" -Remus alzó las cejas

"¿Quieres entrar en mi cuarto? Eso necesitara cierto grado de convencimiento." -Dawn rió.

"Pero que morro tienes…" -aun así, volvió a besarle.

**O o o O**

"¡Venga Lily! Que James no estará ahí para verte¿Quieres darte prisa de una vez?" –apresuró Nat. Ella y Dawn ya hacía diez minutos que estaban listas y a punto para salir, mientras la pelirroja aún andaba correteando por la habitación de un lado para el otro.

"¡Un segundo! Es que no sé donde he metido mis pendientes" –se excusó ella.

"¿Qué pendientes?" –interrogó Dawn.

"¡Mis preferidos¡Los aros grandes de plata!" –exclamó exasperada la pelirroja.

"Lil... Los llevas puestos..." –suspiró Nat– "¿Qué te pasa? Cálmate un poco."

"No puedo evitarlo. Si nos pillan..." –la chica no terminó la frase. Desde luego, el fugarse a Hogsmeade un jueves por la noche, para celebrar el cumpleaños de una de sus mejores amigas no era lo que se hubiera esperado de una Premio Anual.

"No va a pasar nada, tranquilízate." –Dawn se sacó del bolsillo aquel trozo de preciado pergamino– "No he amenazado por nada a los chicos para que nos dejaran esto."

Lily le dirigió una mirada desconfiada antes de mirarse en el espejo para asegurarse que iba bien. Llevaba una minifalda muy corta de color verde oscuro y una blusa de un vivo estampado de colores rojizos, con unas mangas muy anchas. Unas botas altas con plataforma, cubrían sus pies, y se había puesto un colgante muy grande. Lo remataba todo con los aros grandes de plata, que le resaltaban vivamente entre su espesa melena pelirroja, que se había dejado suelta.

Miró a sus amigas: Nat se había puesto un vestido azul, también muy corto, que había complementado con un cinturón muy ancho de color blanco. Llevaba unas botas parecidas a las de Lily y se había puesto una cinta ancha, de color blanco también, a modo de diadema. Dawn, al contrario que sus compañeras de cuarto, había optado por los pantalones tejanos acampanados y algo desgastados, junto con un top negro semitransparente de mangas anchas, debajo del cual se entreveía una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Completaba su imagen con una chaqueta de cuero.

"Listo. Podemos irnos." –anunció Lily.

"¡Por fin!" –exclamó Nat– "Alex ya debe estar subiéndose por las paredes. Sabes que no le gusta esperarse."

Y en efecto, cuando llegaron delante de la estatua de la bruja tuerta del pasillo del tercer piso, la Slytherin ya estaba allí, dando golpes en el suelo con el pie, impaciente. Ella también vestía pantalones negros y zapatos con plataforma. Completaba su conjunto una camisa de mangas muy anchas también negra y un tanto escotada, anudada alrededor de la cintura por unos finos cordeles que le caían por el muslo izquierdo. Asomaba un pequeño colgante de plata que simbolizaba un dragón.

"¡Ya era hora! Creí que los armarios de vuestro cuarto os habían abducido o algo por el estilo." –exclamó ella.

"Eso díselo a Lily, que parece que en vez de venir con nosotras de fiesta tenga una cita con 'su James'." –se burló Dawn.

"Bueno... Tu tampoco eres quien para burlarte de sus citas con 'su James' porque tu haces exactamente lo mismo con 'tu Remus'." –por el tono de Alex, se notaba que le fastidiaba sobremanera ese tema.– "En todo caso... ¿Me podéis decir ahora de una vez como diablos pensáis llegar a Hogsmeade?"

"Oh... Con esto." –Dawn sonrió ampliamente mientras se sacaba el trozo de pergamino del bolsillo y se lo enseñaba a Alex.

"Bien... Un trozo de pergamino. ¿Pero como vamos a llegar a Hogsmeade?" –repitió la Slytherin.

"Con esto. Es un mapa que los chicos hicieron hace tiempo. Con esto se escapan siempre."

"Los... ¿Chicos?" –repitió Alex, muy lentamente.

"Si... ¡Pero en todo caso no estamos en situación de hacerle ascos a algo que nos ayude a fugarnos a Hogsmeade ¿Cierto?" –ayudó Nat.

"Más vale que ese mapa suyo funcione." –suspiró Alex.

"Funciona, no sufras." –Dawn lo sacó de su bolsillo y le dio unos toquecitos con su varita al tiempo que recitaba '_Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura _'. Alex puso los ojos en blanco ante la frase, al tiempo que murmuraba algo que sonó como "Debí haberme imaginado que era alguna chiquillada así..."

Pero lo cierto es que con chiquilladas o sin ellas, consiguieron llegar a Hogsmeade sin mayores complicaciones, y no tardaron en encontrar un pequeño restaurante donde poder cenar tranquilamente. Una vez instaladas en una mesa, las chicas sacaron sus regalos para Alex.

"¡Pero si no teníais que comprarme nada!" –dijo sonriendo encantada.

"Venga mujer, que 18 años no se cumplen cada día." –sonrió Lily acercándole su regalo: un pequeño paquetito envuelto en un papel brillante. Resultó ser un anillo de plata en forma de serpiente.– "Lo vi en una tienda y me pareció perfecto para un Slytherin como tú." –explicó sonriendo.

"¡Es genial! Me encanta." –Alex se lo puso de inmediato. El regalo de Dawn resultó ser algo mayor. Un cuaderno grande de tapas de cuero negras y una bonita pluma a conjunto.

"Para que puedas continuar escribiendo tus cosas y haciendo dibujos. Creo que el que tenías ya se te había terminado ¿no?" -La chica asintió y después de hojearlo lo guardó con cuidado en su bolsa. Procedió a abrir el regalo de Nat. Era una camisa que hacía mucho tiempo que Alex quería.

"Y ya para terminar..." –dijo Nat sonriendo al tiempo que se sacaba un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo y se lo tendía a Alex.

"¡Otra cosa?" –se sorprendió ella– "¡Pero estáis locas!"

"Menuda novedad..." –Dawn puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo. Alex leyó lo que decía el pergamino y se quedó con la boca abierta.

"Esto es... Esto es..." –balbuceó.

"Tienes pagado el tatuaje que quieras en esa tienda que vimos." –terminó Lily la frase por ella.

Alex empezó a abrazar y a besar a las chicas, entusiasmada. Sin duda era el mejor regalo que podían hacerle. Llevaba años queriendo hacerse un tatuaje... ¡Que dilema¡Que difícil sería escoger!

"Y ahora... ¡A cenar!"

**O o o O**

Lily perdió el equilibro y se sujetó en Dawn, que a su vez se tambaleó y se sujetó en Nat, que por suerte, tenía la pared al lado y se pudo mantener en pie.

"De verdad... Que vergüenza... Ni manteneros en pie." –dijo Alex mirando a sus amigas, comentario no muy apropiado para ser hecho desde el suelo, arrastrando las palabras y acompañado de una carcajada.

"La que fue a hablar." –protestó Nat– "Maja, que has bebido la mitad que nosotras y estás el doble de mal." -Lily y Dawn rieron sin razón aparente.

"Me lo he pasado genial." –sonrió Dawn.

Alex asintió:- "Este mapa ha ido bien y todo... Al final resultará que no son tan inútiles como parecían." –dijo la chica entre risitas.– "A lo mejor hasta os dejo que os quedéis con ellos."

"¡Ja!" –ironizó Nat– "Yo ya he perdido toda esperanza que me dejes estar con Sirius sin que te vea con unos morros que lleguen a Londres."

"Pues mira, al fin de cuentas... Seguro que si te has fijado en él, algo bueno debe tener... A parte de ese culito tan mono."

"¡Ese culo y todo lo demás es mío y solo mío!" –protestó Nat, y en el proceso se tropezó y cayó al suelo. No pudieron seguir hablando porque un ataque de risa les ahogó las palabras.

O o o O 

La chica, riéndose sin razón aparente, entró a su sala común; bajó las escaleras y se apoyó contra una de las butacas. Entonces sonó una voz.

"Vaya… creía que ya no volverías"

Alex levantó la vista, y fijó su mirada en el chico que estaba sentado delante del fuego, en una butaca no muy lejana a la que se estaba apoyando, con un libro entre las manos. ¿La había estado esperando? Levantó las cejas por la sorpresa, pero una sonrisa feroz se instaló en sus labios. Se soltó de su apoyo, y se acercó lentamente hacia el chico, dejándose caer sobre su regazo sin miramientos. Rodeó el cuello del joven con sus brazos y se acercó a él.

"Hola guapo" –sonrió- "¿Estabas esperándome?" –preguntó, aunque realmente sin esperar una respuesta- "Pues aquí me tienes, soy toda tuya" –habló mientras rozaba sus labios con los del chico, que parecía estar algo sorprendido ante el comportamiento de la chica.

Severus no pudo controlar sus acciones, y pronto estaba besando a su novia, porque era eso, solo él la estaba besando. Al separarse de ella, Alex dejó caer la cabeza suavemente hacia delante, de forma que quedaba debajo de su mentón: se había dormido. El chico dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, antes de sonreír. Pero… ahora tenía un ligero problema: No podía dejarla en la sala común durmiendo, no con la ropa que llevaba puesta en esos momentos; bajó la vista un momento, y se sonrojó, algo que no le pasaba muy a menudo. Tampoco podía subirla a su habitación, porque los chicos no podían entrar en las habitaciones de las chicas… le quedaba una opción. Volvió a sonreír. Movió las manos para poder agarrar a la chica, y con algo de esfuerzo, los levantó a los dos. Ajustó el peso de la joven entre sus brazos para estar más cómodo, y a la vez, evitar que la bolsa con los regalos (aun se veía un poco del papel de colores) se le cayera, entonces empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Sus compañeros ya estaban durmiendo, así que no tuvo ningún problema en dejar a Alex en su cama. Se cambió de ropa, y entonces volvió a mirarla: no estaría muy cómoda durmiendo con "eso". Decidió que lo mas sensato sería transfigurarle la ropa… era menos peligroso si se despertaba a medio proceso, le quitó las altas botas negras y metió la joven bajo las sábanas. Era sorprendente la profundidad con la que dormía, no se había despertado en ningún momento. Severus se metió en la cama también, pero recordó algo, cogió la varita, que siempre dejaba al alcance de la mano, y aplicó un hechizo a las cortinas para que no pudieran abrirlas, no quería tener problemas. Entonces si apagó la única fuente de iluminación, y agarrando a la chica para que no cayera, al fin y al cabo la cama era bastante estrecha, se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras, las otras tres chicas habían llegado a la Torre Gryffindor más o menos en el mismo estado. No tardaron en ver a Sirius, que dormitaba en uno de los sillones, cerca de la chimenea donde se consumían los últimos restos de un tronco y las llamas habían sido sustituidas ya por ceniza.

"¡Mira que mono es cuando duerme!" –exclamó Nat antes de abalanzarse sobre el pobre chico, que despertó sobresaltado.

"¡Nat! Que susto..."

"Siriiiiius" –canturreó ella– "¿Qué haces aquí¿No te fiabas que te devolviéramos el mapa entero?"

"Emmm..." –Sirius se quedó sin palabras y con la mente en blanco porque se había percatado del minúsculo vestido que lucia la chica, de lo bien que le quedaba, de lo pegada a él que estaba e intentando decidir si se aprovechaba de ella en su estado o se comportaba como un caballero...

"Nat... A eso se le llama acoso." –rió Dawn– "Deja al pobre chico, que vas demasiado borracha."

"¡La que fue a hablar!" –se quejó Nat– "Tu vas igual o peor que yo."

"¡Pero yo no voy acosando a Remus por los sillones!"

"¡Porque Remus no es tan mono como Sirius y no te lo has encontrado dormidito en la Sala Común, sino hubiéramos visto quien acosa a quien."

"Vamonos Dawn, necesito estirarme en la cama... Creo que me mareo..." –susurro la pelirroja que se había mantenido en silencio, ambas se alejaron unos pasos, tambaleantes. Luego Lily pareció acordarse de algo y se volvió a girar hacia Nat– "Y tú cuidado con lo que haces, que no nos apetece ser tías todavía."

"Bueno pues..." –Nat se volvió hacía Sirius con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, cuando sus amigas hubieron desaparecido por las escaleras que las llevaban a la habitación– "¿Qué hacías aquí Sirius?"

"Te estaba esperando... Quería hablar contigo."

"¿Hablar?" –preguntó Nat incrédula– "Creo que podemos hacer algo más interesante." –y dicho esto se acercó hasta unir sus labios con los del chico. Sirius al principio no reaccionó, encantado por el beso se dejó llevar, pero luego pareció acordarse, le costó hacerlo, pero se separó de ella.

"Nat... Espera por favor... Me he enterado que lo has dejado con Jack... ¿Por qué?"

"Sirius... ¿De verdad crees que estoy en condiciones de mantener una conversación de este tipo?" –la chica se apartó y se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos. Se empezaba a marear.

"¿Ha sido por mi? Quiero decir... Ya me entiendes. Porque yo... Mira, a mi me gustas mucho, pero no quiero nada serio. No me gustan las relaciones serias. Soy una alma libre y..."

"Mira, acabo de terminar una relación con Jack y lo has entendido todo muy mal si te crees que voy a empezar otra... Quizás si que hayas tenido parte de culpa en todo esto, porque me has hecho dar cuenta que ya no sentía lo mismo por Jack, pero si pretendes que corra hacia tus brazos, estás muy equivocado Black. Y ahora si me disculpas..." –Nataly se levantó tambaleándose y subió en dirección a su habitación, dejando a un Sirius boquiabierto.

El chico no dejaba de pensar en la suerte que había tenido al escoger un momento en el que la chica no estaba lucida del todo para aquella conversación, porque de haber estado totalmente sobria... Miedo le daba imaginar la contestación que hubiera recibido...

O o o O

Ale, aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo. Poco que comentar en este... Sólo que por problemas de salud y por no haceros esperar más para un nuevo capítulo, no he podido responder a los reviews... Si, me ha pillado un resfriado desprevenidamente, y eso sumado al inicio del curso universitario y otras cosas... Ha hecho que mi tiempo se redujera a 0. No me lo tengais en cuenta! Para compensaros os diré que os tengo preparado un capítulo especial. El nº22. Hiperlargo y diferente a lo que estais acostumbrados. Y según la gente privilegiada que lo ha leido, muy gracioso...

Aquí tenéis los comentarios de Sil y Mereth :

**Silver**: Ah! Cuanta razón tiene Sirius con esta último pensamiento, pero, y lo bien que nos lo hubiéramos pasado! xD. Y bueno! No me lo puedo creer (a decir verdad, en realidad si puedo xD), Alex aceptando a Siri como pareja de Nat! xD, lógicamente, beber demasiado es maaaalo! Vosotrs no tomeis el ejemplo de lo que han hecho las chicas! Que mas? Ya se que el cumpleaños de Alex no se menciona, pero es el 19 de enero, y el de Severus es el 9 de enero. Por cierto! Ya falta poco para terminar con el tema de las pociones! Yujuuuu! Y os juro que hay diversión asegurada! Ale, cuidaros y muchos besos! MUA!.

Mereth : **XD Sirius lleva a todas por el camino de la amargura. A este paso Dawn acabara con una ulcera o matándole. Quizas lo segundo porque mira que le gusta tortura al pobre Padfoot (me encantan esas torturas!) y el cumpleaños de Alex? XD vaya 4 y me encantan los regalos! Ale os dejo que no se q mas decir**

En fin, esperando vuestras disculpas... ¡Hasta el proximo!


	21. Parte 1 Cuestión de pociones

**Capítulo 21.- Cuestión de pociones**

"Llegamos tarde ¿lo sabéis verdad?" –refunfuñó Alex.

"¿Y de quien ha sido la culpa?" –dijo Dawn echando una mirada a Nat y a Lily, a las cuales se les habían pegado las sabanas.

"Bueno, bueno, ya nos hemos disculpado." –se defendió la pelirroja.

Era sábado y tocaba salida a Hogsmeade. Las chicas habían quedado a las 10 en el pueblo con alguien y ya llegaban quince minutos tarde. Una vez allí, no tardaron en ver a su acompañante esa mañana: apoyada contra la pared de una de las casas, estaba una joven mirándolas muy mal por haberla hecho esperar. Era una chica de unos 25 años, que vestía una túnica bastante elegante, acorde con su profesión de abogada, pero las mechas lilas que lucía en la cabeza, eran un contraste que parecía fuera de lugar.

"¿O sea que me metéis prisa, me escapo del trabajo expresamente para quedar con vosotras y me tenéis media hora esperando?" –fue lo primero que dijo.

"Culpa de Lily" –dijeron Nat, Dawn y Alex a la vez.

"Además" –continuó la chica, sin hacer caso al comentario– "¿Dónde vais con esas túnicas¿No son muy escotadas¿No os prohíben salir así de Hogwarts?"

"Yo también me alegro de verte hermanita..." –sonrió Alex mirando a su hermana: Rossiel Laasser (Ross para los amigos), siete años mayor que ella, lo que había hecho que nunca coincidieran en Hogwarts. La chica había sido una Ravenclaw, pero de las más alborotadoras que jamás hubo en esa casa. Después de Hogwarts se especializó en Derecho Mágico y ahora era una de las mejores abogadas de las que disponía el Ministerio.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Alex." –dijo por fin sonriendo, haciendo notar que todo lo dicho hasta ahora no había ido en serio.

"Vaya, muchas gracias, creí que ya te habías olvidado a que habías venido." –ironizó la Slytherin.

"Os hubiera dado un mejor recibimiento si os hubierais presentado a la hora." –Ross se encogió de hombros.

"Lo dicho, Lily se tenía que arreglar por si se encontraba con Potter por la calle."

"¿Con Potter?" –Ross alzó las cejas sorprendida– "¿Al final te has dejado engañar por ese crío?" –miró a su hermana pequeña y agregó– "¿Y tu lo has permitido?"

"La situación se me ha escapado de las manos..." –masculló ella como toda respuesta.

"O tal vez estás demasiado ocupada con Sevy" –dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

"¿Cómo¿Un chico¿Sales con un chico?" –Ross alzó las cejas mirando sorprendida a Alex– "¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?"

"Básicamente porque quería ahorrarme un interrogatorio como el que estoy a punto de sufrir..." –Alex bufó y luego miró a Lily– "¿No te lo podías callar verdad?" -La pelirroja sólo se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía.

"Bueno... En este caso tendréis que enseñarme al susodicho, porque tengo un par de cosillas para decirle." –comentó Ross como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¡Tu hablar con Severus¿¡Estás loca?" –exclamó Alex.

"Pues si, lo estoy, pero no es nada nuevo, viene de familia y tu lo estás tanto como yo." –sonrió la hermana mayor.

Pero en ese momento, alguien abrazó a Lily por detrás. La pelirroja, pillada por sorpresa, dio un bote y se giró para ver quien era. Resultaron ser los merodeadores.

"No nos habéis esperado. Creí que ahora éramos un grupo." –se quejó James con voz de reproche, sin soltar a Lily.

"Es que habíamos quedado con alguien." -murmuró la pelirroja, intentando hacer notar a los chicos que Ross estaba con ellas.

"Me presentaré." –dijo la chica– "Me llamo Rossiel Laasser y soy la hermana de Alex." -Los tres merodeadores se quedaron literalmente de piedra. No sabían que hubiera otra Laasser, y de hacerlo sabido, tampoco hubieran tenido ganas de conocerla.- "¿Sabéis donde está el novio de mi hermana? Tengo algo que decirle." –continuó diciendo con una amabilidad nada propia de ella.

"¿Snivellus? Ahí viene..." –dijo Sirius casi automáticamente, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza y señalando la calle principal por donde se acercaba el Slytherin, solo.

"Perfecto. Ahora vuelvo."

"¡No¡Ross espera!" –Alex salió tras su hermana, tras la Slytherin fueron las chicas, dispuestas a no perderse nada de eso, y para no ser menos, los merodeadores también siguieron al pequeño grupo, sin acabar de entender que pasaba allí.

Severus vio su camino interrumpido por una chica que le recordó vagamente a alguien. Sin prestarle la más mínima atención, intentó seguir su camino, pasando por el lado de la susodicha.

"Te llamas Severus ¿no? Pues ya puedes empezar a contarme cosas de ti" -El Slytherin se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Ross, sin acabar de dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

"¿Perdón?" –preguntó sin salir de su asombro, aunque ocultándolo perfectamente.

"Me has oído perfectamente." –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y porque tendría que molestarme siquiera a dirigirte la palabra?" –él intentó continuar con su camino, pero la respuesta que recibió le hizo quedarse clavado donde estaba.

"Porque resulta que sales con mi hermana pequeña y si no me gusta lo que veo puedo hacerte sufrir..." –dijo la chica en tono intimidante, para luego hacer una pausa y añadir con sonrisa malévola– "Mucho." -En ese momento llegó Alex, y comprendió al instante que ya era demasiado tarde.

"Lo siento..." –murmuró entre dientes mirando a Severus. El chico, como toda respuesta, puso los ojos en blanco y se encaró a Ross. Sabía que no iba a poder librarse de esa.

Los merodeadores, que habían llegado a tiempo de oír la última frase de Ross, empezaban a comprender de donde provenía la mala leche y los instintos psicópatas de Alex. Era cosa de familia...

"¿Qué quieres saber?" –preguntó Severus, pero con un tono tan frío que hubiese intimidado a cualquiera... A cualquiera que no fuera Laasser, claro.

"¿Casa en Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin"

"Que monada, la parejita Slytherin..." –se burló la chica.

"Ross..." –advirtió Alex.

"¿Por qué mi hermana y no cualquier otra?"

"Me gusta ella y me gustan los retos." –las respuestas de Severus eran todas cortas y concretas.

"¿A que quieres dedicarte después de Hogwarts?"

"Seguiré la tradición de mi madre, me dedicaré a las Pociones, y tal vez más adelante me especialice en las Artes Oscuras." -Ross frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

"¿Pociones? Esto tiene poco futuro... ¿Con que dinero piensas mantener a Alex una vez salgáis del colegio?"

"¡Ross!" –exclamó Alex.

"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo." –contestó la abogada, claramente divertida.- ¿Cómo me has dicho que te llamabas de apellido?"

"No te lo he dicho." -Ross esbozó una sonrisa al ver que ese chico no se acobardaba. Le gustaba el carácter que tenia.

"¿Cómo te apellidas, pues?"

"Snape."

"Ummm... No me suena... ¿Vienes de familia muggle?"

"Creo que ya ha sido suficiente." –fue todo lo que dijo Severus, evitando tener que responder preguntas acerca de su procedencia. Con una inclinación de cabeza se marchó.

"¡Estarás contenta!" –exclamó Alex indignada, mirando a su hermana con mala cara.

"Pues si, la verdad es que si. Sabes escoger bien."

Alex soltó un bufido exasperado y empezó a andar calle abajo. Las chicas le siguieron, claramente divertidas. Los merodeadores consideraron sensato no acercarse a las chicas durante aquella visita a Hogsmeade. Dos Laasser juntas no era algo para tomarse a la ligera...

**O o o O**

El lunes llegó sin más incidentes. Las chicas ya estaban desayunando cuando llegó Alex, que traía una cara de sueño impresionante, pero aún así sonreía ampliamente.

"Buen... os días." –un enorme bostezo interrumpió sus palabras.

"Ui que carilla de felicidad... Que rabia das ya de buena mañana..." –murmuró Nat.

"¿Cómo fue anoche con Sevy?" –preguntó Lily, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Se refería a la cena privada e intima de la que la pareja había gozado la noche anterior, para celebrar sus respectivos cumpleaños, que ya habían pasado.

"Dejémoslo en que fue perfecto... ¡Pero no os pienso dar detalles!"

"Vengaaaa no seas aguafiestas." –exclamó Dawn.

"Pero que cotillas os habéis levantado!" –respondió la Slytherin– "Yo me voy con los de mi casa, que al menos me dejan desayunar en silencio." -Cuando Alex se hubo marchado, las chicas se miraron unas con otras.

"Pues si que debió ir bien para que le de vergüenza dar los detalles..." –murmuró Lily.

"Le dará miedo arruinar su reputación de Slytherin dura, con la de cursiladas que debieron decirse..." –opinó Nat.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, aunque los profesores, en vista de los EXTASIS que se acercaban peligrosamente, les ponían más trabajo que de costumbre. Severus, Lily, Remus y Alex habían quedado, pues consideraban que no había otra manera de probar sus pociones que conjuntamente.

"Bien... ¿Quien será el voluntario?" –preguntó Lily, dejando claro que ella pasaba de prestarse voluntaria para nada que requiriera probar pociones. Tres pares de ojos cayeron sobre Remus. El licántropo dio un bote.

"¡Que¿Yo¿Porque yo?" – protestó.

"Así yo de mientras voy a buscar el antídoto, y lo más normal es que los que han preparado la poción te la administren." –Alex se encogió de hombros.

"Yo soy alérgica a gran parte de los ingredientes que se usan para las pociones." –inventó Lily.

"Bien... ¿Y él?" –volvió a preguntar Remus, señalando a Severus.

"Yo soy el que más sabe de pociones aquí, así que sería beneficioso para todos que controlara atentamente todo el proceso..."

Remus refunfuñó algo entre dientes, cogió la copa y se bebió la poción de un trago, consciente que si se lo pensaba demasiado acabaría por no hacerlo. Los otros tres comprobaron asombrados como el merodeador caía redondo al suelo. La poción era fulminante.

"Merlín... Parece muerto..." –murmuró Lily, imaginándose lo que les haría Dawn si viera al chico en ese estado.

"Esa es la idea." –dijo Alex– "En fin, voy por el antídoto, que si alguien lo ve así vete a saber lo que pensarían..."

"¡Te acompaño!" –se ofreció Lily al instante, que no quería ni pensar que pasaría si McGonnagall pasaba por ahí y veía a Remus tirado en el suelo con aspecto de haber pasado a mejor vida.

Severus soltó un gruñido y se quedó donde estaba, murmurando algo acerca de niñeras y hombres-lobo. No había pasado mucho rato cuando vio aparecer a Víctor por el otro extremo del pasillo.

"Genial, absolutamente genial." –Masculló el Slytherin y se apartó un poco, colocándose detrás de una de las columnas intentando pasar desapercibido. Desde fin de año no se habían vuelto a cruzar, y sabía que si lo hacían volverían a pelearse... Y no tenía ganas de tentar su suerte y que Alex se enfadara. Y al parecer, ahí oculto entre las sombras, no llamó la atención del Gryffindor, pero lo que si que la llamó fue Remus, tirado en el suelo.

"¿Remus?" – preguntó alzando las cejas sorprendido acercándose unos pasos más al chico, arrodillándose a su lado; cuando comprobó que no respiraba (o eso le pareció a él), se levantó de un bote y salió corriendo hacía la Torre de Gryffindor.

"¡Eh¡Eh!" –llamó Severus, saliendo de entre las sombras, temiendo el lío que podría organizar ese chico. Pero era demasiado tarde, Víctor ya no le oía. El Slytherin intentó arrastrar a Remus hacía uno de los lados del pasillo, pero desistió en el intento al comprobar que el licántropo pesaba demasiado.- "Tarde o temprano todo ese chocolate que come tenía que hacer su efecto..." –masculló al tiempo que se quedaba allí donde estaba para evitar que vinieran más Gryffindor a meter sus narices.

Víctor, por su parte, se había dado toda la prisa que pudo para ir a avisar a alguien; a alguno de los merodeadores o a alguien, daba igual. Y dio la casualidad que la primera que encontró fue a su hermana.

"¡Dawn¡Deprisa! Ven! Remus no... No sé que le ha pasado. Está tirado en el suelo de uno de los pasillos y... Parece que no respira y..."

"¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?" –preguntó la chica confusa, dejando el libro que leía, sobre la mesa.

"¡Ven!" Victor la estiró de una mano y la obligó a seguirle. La chica iba protestando, pero su hermano parecía poco dispuesto a escucharla o a responder a sus preguntas. Cuando llegaron al pasillo donde estaba Remus, pareció que a ella se le iban a salir los ojos de las orbitas.

"¿Remus?" –preguntó arrodillándose a su lado. Evidentemente no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó un poco más y se quedó pálida– "No... No respira... ¡Está muerto!" -Este fue el momento en que Severus decidió intervenir, pero antes de que abriera la boca, Dawn le apuntó con un dedo amenazador. -"¡Que le has hecho a Remus¿¡No tuviste suficiente con proclamar su secreto a los cuatro vientos¡Maldito Slytherin¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacer algo así¡Asesino!"

"¡Eh! Un momento..." –intentó hablar Severus, pero esta vez fue Víctor el que se adelantó.

"Cállate Snape, no vas a moverte de aquí hasta que Dawn vuelva con Dumbledore, y luego tendrás que responder por esto." -Dawn ya se iba camino del despacho del director, cuando llegaron Lily y Alex.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí¿Qué son estos gritos?" –preguntó Lily, mirando a Dawn y a Víctor.

"Han sacado conclusiones precipitadas." –fue todo lo que dijo Snape.

"¡Conclusiones precipitadas¡¡Has matado a Remus!" –Dawn estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

"Tranquila Dawn, Remus está bien." –dijo Alex tranquilizadoramente.

"¡Como va a estar bien si no respira!"

"Si respira, pero lo hace tan lentamente que no podemos percibirlo." –Explicó la chica de nuevo– "Es la poción que hicieron Severus y Lily. Ahora le administraré el antídoto y ya está."

Y dicho esto la Slytherin se arrodilló, le abrió la boca a Remus y le hizo beber la poción. Casi al instante, la respiración del licántropo se volvió a hacer perceptible y el color volvió a sus mejillas. Se incorporó, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a todos los presentes.

"¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?" –preguntó extrañado. Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, Dawn se abalanzó sobre el merodeador.

"¡Remus! Merlín... Creí que... ¡Creí que estabas muerto!" –ahogó un sonoro sollozo.

"Pero... Si sólo era la poción... ¿No te lo dijo Snape?"

"Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque los Gryffindors sois unos cabezotas que sacáis conclusiones precipitadas y no dejáis hablar a la gente." –gruñó el aludido, cruzándose de brazos.

Alex lo cogió por el brazo y lo obligó a marcharse, ya habían comprobado lo que querían, y ahora era mejor dejar a la parejita sola. Lily y Víctor también se marcharon juntos. Remus y Dawn se quedaron allí solos, mirándose el uno al otro. La chica se secó las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos durante su crítico estado próximo a la perdida del control.

"¿Tanto te importa lo que me pase?" –preguntó Remus con voz suave. Ese momento parecía el adecuado para aclarar de una maldita vez que relación tenían entre ellos.

La pregunta, por eso, no pareció gustar demasiado a Dawn, que frunció el ceño y lo miró con mala cara:- "¿A que viene esa pregunta¡Claro que me importa lo que te pase¿O te crees que me importa un pepino si te mueres o sigues vivo?"

"De echo no tendría porque tenerlo tan claro... En realidad nunca me has aclarado que es lo que tenemos. No sé lo que soy para ti, si vas en serio o si solo soy un rollo pasajero para pasar el rato y mantener a raya tus hormonas."

"¡QUEEEEE?" –el grito de la chica, le hizo comprender que no había encaminado esa conversación hacía un final feliz. Parecía furiosa. Realmente cabreada. Cuando el merodeador ya tenía los ojos cerrados esperando la inminente bofetada que estaba seguro que vendría a continuación, oyó que Dawn continuaba hablando, pero esta vez ya no con furia asesina, sino con una furia helada, si cabe mucho peor que la primera– "Por eso si que debería matarte. ¿Te crees que soy una de esas zorras que se lían con quien sea, sólo por las hormonas? Que poco me conoces Remus."

Cuando la chica empezó a alejarse, Remus tuvo la certeza que la había cagado. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo... Y tenía que arreglarlo. Por eso la siguió y la tomó de un brazo, para hacer que se detuviera. Pero la chica se liberó con un movimiento brusco y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, Remus recibió una de las bofetadas más sonoras de toda su vida.

"¡No vuelvas a tocarme o a acercarte a mi si no quieres que te corte las pelotas!" –y con ese último grito, Dawn se fue, dejando a Remus solo, que se apoyó contra la pared, y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Escondió la cara entre las manos y se quedó allí, pensando porque siempre la fastidiaba con Dawn.

O o o O 

En uno de los pasadizos que habían descubierto los merodeadores, estaban James y Nat. El chico dio un vistazo al caldero y asintió con satisfacción.

"Bien, tengo el placer de anunciarte que esto ya está... ¡Terminamos!"

"¡Por fin!" –sonrió ampliamente ella– "Empezaba a estar hasta las narices de la poción multijugos."

"Ahora solo falta comprobar que funciona." –Anunció James al tiempo que llenaba un par de copas con el contenido del caldero.

"¿Y como lo vamos a comprobar?" –preguntó ella inocentemente.

"Vamos a tener que probarla nosotros mismos, claro." –James se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"¡Ni hablar! Me niego, me niego, me niego!" –exclamó ella negando con la cabeza repetidamente.

"¿Y me puedes decir como vamos a comprobar que la poción funciona si no la probamos nosotros mismos?" –James se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Pues no sé pero la llevas clara si te crees que voy a probar esto¡No quiero morir envenenada!" –se defendió la chica, mirando el contenido de las dos copas que habían llenado con la poción. Era una especie de espesa masa verdusca.

"Estoy completamente convencido de que la poción está bien echa. Y para demostrártelo me la voy a tomar yo primero. Dame un pelo tuyo."

Nat, todavía no muy convencida, se arrancó un pelo y lo echó dentro de la copa que sostenía James. El merodeador hizo lo mismo con uno suyo y después procedió a beberse la mezcla, y en los siguientes segundos, ante los ojos de la chica se produjo el cambio. Era como verse a ella misma en un espejo, pero no exactamente. James se llevó una mano al pelo y se lo revolvió como de costumbre.

"¡No hagas eso animal¿Sabes lo que cuesta desenredarlo luego?"

"Es la costumbre..." –se excusó él. Era raro oír salir la voz de James del cuerpo de la chica.– "Venga, bébete tú la poción ahora, que no puede ser que durante un día haya dos Natalys."

Nat se tapó la nariz y se bebió de un trago el contenido de su copa.

"¡Por Merlín esto está asqueroso!" –exclamó al tiempo que notaba como un cosquilleo le empezaba en la punta de los pies y le iba subiendo por todo el cuerpo. Cuando por fin esa sensación pasó, Nat se miró en dirección a los pies, se horrorizó al verse unas piernas llenas de pelos, que asomaban por debajo de la falda del uniforme.

"Será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos los uniformes" –rió James al ver la cara que la chica había puesto.

O o o O 

No muy lejos de allí, estaban Dawn y Sirius. La chica tenía la intención de terminar con Sirius esa tarde.

"Abre la boca." –le dijo al merodeador al tiempo que sostenía entre sus manos una copa llena de un liquido transparente.

Sirius lo miró con suspicacia: - "No estarás intentando envenenarme ¿verdad?"

"No seas idiota. Es la poción. La tenemos que entregar el viernes y hay que comprobar que esté bien hecha."

"¡Y una mierda! Yo no pienso beberme una poción experimental. Me niego."

"Sirius... De verdad, no tengo toda la tarde." –Dawn intentó mantener la calma.

"¿Pero porque yo y no tú?"

"Simplemente porque he sido yo la que he hecho todo el trabajo, para no hablar del hecho de soportarte. ¡Y ahora abre la boca!"

Sirius dio un salto y casi sin pensarlo abrió la boca. Dawn le depositó tres gotas de la poción encima de la lengua. Él intentó saborear un poco de la poción y luego pareció esperar algún efecto.

"Bueno... ¿Ha funcionado?" –preguntó Sirius.

"Ahora vamos a comprobarlo." –Dawn sonrió con malicia. Dejó la copa en una mesa cercana y se volvió hacía el merodeador una vez más– "Vamos a ver Sirius..." –La chica se sentó, mientras Sirius la miraba nervioso. Las 3 gotas deberían haber hecho ya efecto. Según el libro de pociones lo mejor para saber si funcionaba era preguntar algo sencillo para que el interrogado se confiara.- "¿Qué palabras activan el mapa del merodeador?"

"Juro que esto es una travesura" -contesto Sirius relajándose un poco ante la pregunta.

_Bien, esto iba bien…_

"¿Por qué consigues cervezas de mantequilla gratis?"

"Porque Rosmerta está loca por mi" -dijo Sirius con un poco de orgullo. Dawn puso cara de sufrimiento. Vale si, era conocido en todo Hogsmeade y Hogwarts que la dueña de Las Tres Escobas tenia cierta debilidad por el gryffindor, pero tampoco hacia falta pavonearse. Pero lo que importaba es que la poción funcionaba. Dawn se froto las manos mentalmente. Ahora podía empezar el espectáculo.

"¿Quién es la persona que te da más miedo?"

"Laaser" -contesto Sirius sin dudarlo.

Dawn sonrió. Uf eso tenía que haberle dolido a su ego. Tenía que acordarse de eso para contárselo a Alex cuando tuviera un mal día. Seguro que le levantaba la moral.

"¿Por qué ella y no los mortifagos o su jefe?"

"Porque ella quiere matarme y es algo personal. A los mortifagos les da igual qué pase conmigo" -Sirius la miró como si fuera evidente, a pesar de la poción.

Pregunto un par de cosas más completamente inofensivas. No servían para hacer chantaje o para dañar el ego del animago, pero Dawn tenia que admitir que conocer dos o tres escondrijos nuevos le vendría muy bien cuando quisiera un poco de tranquilidad. Viendo que el gryffindor estaba relajado y confiado su compañera soltó la pregunta que estaba deseando hacer.

"¿Qué sientes por Nat?" -Sirius se quedo helado y durante algunos segundos Dawn tuvo la sensación de que estaba luchando contra el Veritaserum pero al final la poción gano y el chico volvió a hablar.

"Me gusta. No es como las demás chicas con las que me he liado." -Dawn puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que no había una respuesta menos usada? Había que recurrir al tópico de película romántica. Pero tenia que admitir que era cierto. Claro que Nat no era como las demás chicas con las que había estado Sirius. ¡Nat tenía cerebro!

"Gracias al cielo que no es como las típicas chicas con las que te lías. Si no, habría acabado matándola para que no siguiera sufriendo por falta de cerebro" -murmuró Dawn- "¿Sabes que si juegas con ella cuando Lily, Alex y yo acabemos contigo desearas estar muerto?" -dijó Dawn cruzándose de brazos y alzando las cejas

"Si"

La chica escondió una sonrisa. Juraría que había oído una nota de terror en la voz del animago. Mirándole con una expresión sádica que hubiera enorgullecido a Alex, la chica se levanto.

"Bueno creo que eso es todo¿nos vamos?" -dijo con una sonrisa brillante

"¿Y el antídoto?" -Dawn sonrió de forma malvada, lo que hizo que a Sirius se le helara la sangre.

"¿Qué antídoto?" –preguntó con una voz inocente, que no pegaba nada con su expresión- "Si hubieras hecho el trabajo, sabrías que nosotros no teníamos que preparar el antídoto."

"Pero…"

"Bueno si tu no quieres venir, yo me voy que tengo montones de deberes por hacer. Ten cuidado con lo que haces las próximas 3 o 4 horas Sirius" -aconsejó Dawn con una sonrisa dulce- "Lo mismo dices cosas que no quieres que se sepan…"

O o o O 

Bueno gente, creo que debo una disculpa por la irregularidad con la que estoy actualizando... Pero es lo que tiene la universidad y que nos hayan avasallado a trabajos y a practicas... ¡Pero que se creen que somos¿¡Maquinas? En fin... Perdón por la tardanza pero mi tiempo libre está reducido a 0... No puedo responder a los reviews (era eso o no actualizar...) y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir capis nuevos... No me lo tengáis en cuenta vale? (Nar con cara de pena infinita).

Os dejo con las coaturas :

**Silver**: Jur jur jur! Me encanta este final! XD. Por fin han terminado de hacer las pociones… aunque parece que el tema va a dar para otro capítulo, pq con el Veritaserum de Siri y la polipuaj… digo multijugos de Nat y James… Que mas? Ah! La hermana de Alex, Ross… que miedo da verdad? Je, me encanta! xD, y es muy cierto que la locura de los Laasser viene en los genes! XD. Y pobre Sev que ha tenido que sufrir un interrogatorio, aunque bueno, el chico no se ha acobardado en absoluto! Me gusta estooooo! XD. Ale niños, voy a leer el 22 :P. Ah… las ventajas de ser beta y coautora. Nos leemos!

**Mereth** : XDDDD me encanta Ross! A vosotros no? Ya se ve que las Láser son psicópatas por naturaleza y la que se ha liado con las pociones...Remus es tonto definitivo y creo que Dawn debería haberle matado xDD y Sirius estaba muuuuy gracioso sufriendo con el interrogatorio. A ver que burradas dice ahora...

Y bueno... Sólo me queda decir que espero que dejeis reviews, aunque sea solo para decir : Lo he leido y es tan malo como de costumbre. Anda sed buenos! Si me dejais reviews prometo poner el capi especial que tengo preparado para el 22 muuuuuy pronto. Y tened en cuenta que es un capi de 27 hojas y... pues eso, que es distinto a lo que estáis acostumbrados :P Ale ale! Hasta pronto!


	22. Parte 1 No quiero ser tu!

Nota : El formato de este capítulo es algo distinto al que estáis acostumbrados. Hay varios trozos en primera persona, algunos desde la perspectiva de James, y otros desde la perspectiva de Nat. Hay otros trozos sin embargo que están en la habitual tercera persona. Al inicio de los trozos en primera persona se indica de quien se trata, y todo el trozo en general está en cursiva... Espero que lo entendáis bien y que disfrutéis mucho con el capítulo!

**Capítulo 22 .- ¡No quiero ser tu!**

O.O Nat O.O 

_Cuando un rato más tarde llegamos a la Sala Común, todavía no me he acostumbrado al cuerpo de James... Y lo más incomodo es andar con... 'esto' en medio de las piernas. ¡Merlín que asco es ser un chico¡Juro que nunca más desearé ser uno cuando tenga la regla!_

_Ohhh bien, allí están las chicas. Compresión femenina. La necesito. Pero James me toma del brazo. _

"No te olvides de que tu eres yo. Tienes que ir con ellos." _–me señala disimuladamente a los merodeadores. Mierda... No había pensado en ese pequeño detalle... – _"Acuerdate de controlar la voz..." _–continua James– _"Y mi cama es la que está al lado de la de Sirius, pegada a la pared."

"¡La cama? No voy a ir a dormir con ellos!" _–exclamo. Tampoco había pensado en ese detalle... Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡En realidad no había pensado en nada, porque si no, desde luego, me habría quedado con mi cuerpo. Que por cierto, ya lo echo de menos... _

"¡Oh vamos¿Prefieres que McGonnagall pase a hacer alguna de sus inspecciones nocturnas y nos pille? Desde luego no se va a tragar que tu eres yo y yo soy tu..."

_Joder, es verdad... No quiero ni imaginar lo que me haría si me encontrara en medio de la noche durmiendo con las chicas... Esa bruja tiene la mente muy retorcida y jamás nos escucharía. Ni pociones ni elfos en vinagre... Nos caería un castigo de los que hacen historia..._

"Mi cama es la del medio, entre la de Lily y la de Dawn."_ –digo acompañando las palabras de un largo y profundo suspiro. Que quede claro que aquí la victima soy yo... y tras echar un último vistazo a las chicas, me dirijo hacia donde están los merodeadores. Me siento con precaución al lado de Remus. Él parece el más sensato de los tres, así que de alguna manera creo que aquí estaré segura._

"Bueno, Prongs ¿Qué tal la poción?" _– pregunta Sirius._

_¿Prongs¿Eso va por mi? Si, seguro que si porque me está mirando. Pero... ¿Prongs? Maldigo a James mentalmente... ¡No me ha dicho nada acerca de ridículos motes infantiles! Bueno, que no cunda el pánico, seguro que no siempre los utilizan... Carraspeo un par de veces antes de hablar._

"Bien, bien, pronto estará lista." -_Uh... Genial. Todos me miran raro. ¿Qué pasa? Ya sé que imitar voces se me da muy mal pero... ¿No puede estar James un poco afónico? _

"¿Qué te pasa en la voz?" _– pregunta Lupin._

"Emmm..." _-¿Y ahora que me invento yo? –_ "Pues ya veis... A la poción le falla algo, porque no solo no cambiamos de cuerpo si no que te deja la voz distorsionada. Ahora, tendríais que oír la de ella, le ha quedado como de camionero."

"Casi parece que son sólo las voces lo que os habéis intercambiado" _– ríe Peter. ¿Pero este chico no se suponía que era un poco tontito para las cosas? Pues que se calle, que así está más mono... bueno no, mono no. Me recorre un escalofrío. _

_Aún así me río un poco, no vaya a ser que quede mal:- _"Pues si, tendremos que revisar los ingredientes... Creo que nos dejamos de añadir ajenjo..."

"Pues hermano, déjame que te diga que con esta voz pareces amariconado. ¡A mi no te acerques!" –_bromea Sirius riéndose. ¡Pero mira que está mono cuando se ríe! Pero claro, tengo que guardarme la sonrisa bobalicona no vaya a echarle a perder la virilidad de James. Lily nunca me lo perdonaría... –_" ¡Ah! Por cierto y antes que se me olvide, estoy bajo los efectos del veritaserum de las narices... ¡No me dejes hablar con nadie que no seáis vosotros! No quiero cagarla."

_Uhhh... ¿Sirius solo puede decir la verdad? Merlín las posibilidades que se me abren con esto... _

O.O James O.O 

_¡Como se supone que tengo que sentarme para no ir enseñando a media torre de Gryffindor las bragas? Merlín... Que complicado es ser mujer. Y al final debo sentarme mal porque Caddel y Lily me dirigen una mirada rara._

"¿Qué pasa Nat¿Tienes algo en el trasero?"

"No, no" –_ contesto poniendo voz de falsete. Caray, estoy orgulloso de mi mismo, que bien me ha salido – _"Me gusta sentarme así, nada más." -_Bueno vale, me miran como si me hubieran salido tentáculos. Creo que la cosa no va bien... _

"¿Y que has hecho con la voz?" _– pregunta Lily. _

"Nada, sólo me he quedado un poco afonica... Ya se me pasará."

"¿Un poco? Joder Nat, si pareces un tío en pleno cambio de voz." _–rió Dawn._

_Hmmmm... Vale¿quién se creen estas para criticar mi maravillosa imitación de la voz de chica?_

"¿Y que tal con Potter¿Cómo os va la poción?" _–pregunta Dawn._

"La poción de maravilla, sólo le faltan algunos arreglillos..." -_digo. No le falta ningún arreglillo por eso, está perfecta, y gracias a mi._

"¿Y James aún no te ha sacado de quicio?" -_¿Perdón¿Yo sacar de quicio? Se deben confundir. Claro, son mujeres. No me conocen pero aun así me juzgan._

"¿James? Es un chico maravilloso, muy amable y simpático. Es uno de los mejores chicos que he conocido..." -_ups vale, voy a callarme porque creo que me he pasado._

"Seguro que es Black el que te gusta a ti ¿no?" _– pregunta Lily alzando una ceja. Ahí lo tenéis. Está celosa. ¡Lo sabía! En el fondo se derrite por mí. _

"Si claro" _– me apresuró a contestar – _"Estoy loca por Sirius. Me encanta" -_Bueno ¿y ahora que¿Por qué me miran raro? Joder que cansado es ser chica..._

"Nat... ¿Seguro que estás bien? Estás más rara que Potter declarando que Snape es su mejor amigo..." _–dice Dawn. Bueno, al menos sé que no debo dedicarme al teatro..._

"Si, si, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que tiene que venirme la regla." _- ¿Ellas utilizan esta excusa para todo no? Entonces tendría que servir... _

"En fin, vamos a cenar mejor. Alex nos espera y seguro que con un poco de chocolate se te pasa."

_¿Alex¿¡Alex¡¡Por Merlín, esa Slytherin seguro que me descubre! Estoy metido en lo que podría calificarse "un bonito lío"... Bueno, que no cunda el pánico, iré a hablar un momento con Watters, a ver que consejos me da..._

"Ya... id yendo, yo os alcanzo en un momento…" _– les digo – _"Tengo que consultar una cosa de la poción con... Potter." _– que raro se me hace esto… Bueno, por las miradas que me echan, creo que después de esta Watters va a tener que ir directa al psicólogo... Me acerco a mis amigos, que también se levantan para ir a cenar supongo. Ouch... Que raro se me hace verme actuando como un afeminado cualquiera... _

"Hola Nat"_ –dice Sirius al instante acercándose._

"Ho..." _–me interrumpo. Un momento... ¡QUE HACE LA MANO DE PADFOOT EN MI CULO? Pero antes de propinarle un merecido puñetazo me tranquilizo. Él cree que yo soy ella, y no seria bueno hacer que pensara lo contrario.– _"Hola Sirius."

"¿Vienes a cenar con nosotros?" -_Oh vaya... ¿Esas son las famosas técnicas de ligar de Sirius que según él nunca podré igualar? Pues vaya porquería. _

"No gracias, de hecho solo he venido a hablar con James, así que si me disculpas..." _–chúpate esa amigo. Me encanta la cara de decepción que ha puesto._

"Ahora os alcanzo chicos." _–oigo que dice Nat con la voz peor fingida que he oído en mi vida. Que horror. ¡Casi parezco mariposón!_

"Por lo que más quieras no hables con nadie! Mi reputación se iría al traste con esa voz" _–es lo primero que le digo. Ella frunce el ceño. Vaya, que mal me queda el ceño fruncido, cuando recupere mi cuerpo tengo que recordar de no hacerlo nunca más. _

"¿Algo más? Porque si sólo has venido a criticar..."

"Tu amiga Slytherin. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no sospeche?"

_Ella me mira alzando las cejas:- _"Pues lo mismo que haces con las demás. Trátalas a todas del mismo modo y evita los egocentrismos varios."

"¡Pero es Slytherin! No puedo tratarla como si nada... Es superior a mi."

"Pues entonces trátala diferente, descubrirá el meollo y cuando vuelvas a tener tu cuerpo se asegurará de que no te quede entero para que lo disfrutes... Que te aproveche la cena." -_Pero si será... bruja! Pues si me descubren será culpa suya y solo suya!_

O.O Nat O.O 

_Bueno... Creo que he conseguido que los chicos creyeran que tengo un día raro, simplemente. Si es que en el fondo tienen una mente de lo más simple..._

_Llegamos al Gran Comedor y casi inconscientemente me voy a sentar al lado de las chicas. Por suerte, Dawn y Lily están de lado, y el único sitio libre está al lado de esta última... Y que James se siente al lado de Lily no es algo tan raro... Lo raro es que James con mi cuerpo, se ha sentado entre Remus y Sirius, justo del lado opuesto a las chicas. Por suerte, ellas deben pensar que es cuestión de mis hormonas y de Sirius... O eso espero al menos. _

_Me empiezo a servir la cena tras la advertencia de Sirius que no va a hablar en toda la noche, pues no quiere decir verdades de las que se pueda arrepentir después. Yo opto por hacer lo mismo y tampoco abrir la boca, sólo por si acaso, y parece que James (gracias a Merlín) me imita._

_Pero el silencio dura poco, pues pronto llega Alex, dispuesta a cenar con nosotros. Uh... Que mala cara trae... Ojalá pudiera enterarme de que le ocurre... Pero seria un poco raro que James Potter le preguntara a una Slytherin acerca de sus preocupaciones... ¡Pero que asco es ser un chico! Y su mala leche debe multiplicarse por diez mil (como poco) al descubrir que el único sitio vacío está al lado de Sirius. El chico parece reaccionar. Mira a Alex, mira el sitio vacío a su lado y parece que abre la boca para decir algo, pero se lo piensa mejor y vuelve a cerrarla (Merlín, estoy segura que esto es un momento histórico¡¡¡¡Sirius controlando su bocaza.!)._

"¿Has visto que Víctor está en la mesa de Ravenclaw con una chica?" _-pregunta Alex, cuando se hubo servido la cena, mirando a Dawn._

"Si... últimamente va mucho con ella. Se ve que le ayuda a animarse un poco... Es maja la chica, aunque no sé como se llama."

"Es Kyara Parker." _–dice Sirius de repente– _"Salí con ella una vez el año pasado... Pero la cosa no terminó bien. Espero que a Víctor le vaya mejor."

"Claro que le irá mejor." _–masculla Dawn– _"Él sabe lo que significa la palabra romanticismo."

"¡Eh¡Yo también¡Que esa vez malinterpretara lo de _'lo que te guste a ti, le gustará a ella si realmente te quiere'_ y le regalara una caja de cervezas, solo fue un error!" _–cuando termina de hablar, Sirius parece arrepentido– _"Maldito veritaserum de las narices..." -_Es irremediable, se me escapa la risa entre dientes. Sé que es feo reírme... Y entonces me doy cuenta de que todo el mundo se ríe, incluida Alex, que por un momento parece haberse olvidado de lo malo y de lo horrible que según ella es Sirius. Pero el feliz momento se ve interrumpido por la llegada de Severus. Uuuh... Que mala cara trae... Oh, oh... Espero que no haya visto a Alex reírse de la gracieta de Sirius..._

"Vámonos a la mesa de Slytherin." _–uh, que humos de mandón ¿no? Yo ahí, de haber sido Alex, ya le hubiera dado una bien merecida bofetada. Ella se gira muy lentamente para mirarlo. Cuando Alex hace las cosas con esta lentitud, es siempre mala señal. Creedme, sé lo que digo, experiencia propia. A lo mejor si que Sevy se ha ganado la bofetada... Esto va a ser divertido._

"¿Te lo tengo que repetir otra vez o mejor que te lo tatúe en la cabeza? Son mis amigas y quiero estar con ellas. Me apetece. Deja de meterte con quien me junto o me dejo de juntar, Severus." _–dice ella con voz fría. _

"Me meteré en eso siempre que te vea cerca de... 'estos', y sobretodo de él." _–¡eh eh¡A mi Sirius nada de mirarlo mal¿Qué se ha creído?_

"Desde hace un tiempo, van en el pack. Si quiero estar con ellas, debo soportarlos a ellos." _–Alex se encoge de hombros._

"¡Si claro¡Haces un sacrificio enorme¡Por favor Alexiel¡Te acabo de ver riéndole las tonterías a Black!" _–se exaspera el chico. Parece que Sirius va a replicar, pero por suerte, se lo piensa mejor y se calla. Debe tener miedo que con el veritaserum se pase de la raya con Snape y que Alex le descuartice o algo así._

"Piensa lo que quieras, no tengo porque darte explicaciones." _–Alex vuelve a girarse para seguir comiendo._

"O ellas o yo."

_Me he quedado de piedra. Literalmente. ¡Como tiene los cojones de decirle eso¡No puede hacerle escoger entre nosotras o él¡Será cabrón! Ahora si, si Alex no le da una bofetada se la doy yo. Ya me ha hinchado las narices._

_Pero Alex hace algo mejor... mucho mejor. Coge el plato de Sirius, que se había puesto a comer de nuevo, y con comida y todo se lo estampa a Snape en toda la cara. ¡Así se hace!_

"Ahí tienes la respuesta, pedazo de imbecil." _–escupe Alex, con la voz más cargada de mala leche que le he oído este año. Mmm... ¿Eso quiere decir que han cortado? No tengo tiempo de preguntar, porque Alex se levanta y se va del comedor con paso rápido. _

_Sin casi pensarlo me levanto junto con Lily y echo a correr detrás de Alex. Entonces me acuerdo que sigo en el cuerpo de James... Ooopss... Espero que estén demasiado ocupados con el espectáculo que han montado para percatarse de ese pequeño detalle..._

O.O James O.O 

****

_¡Pero que hace esta loca¿¡No se da cuenta que James Potter jamás perseguiría a una Slytherin? (Y mucho menos a una tan violenta como esta...)_

"¡Pero que está haciendo Prongs? De verdad... Esa pelirroja le hace hacer unas cosas muy raras..." _–oigo que dice Padfoot a mi lado. _

"Pues preocuparse por la chica. Yo también iré a ver si está bien." _–dice Remus. ¡Pero que dice Remus? Debería dejar de pasar tiempo con esa Slytherin en la biblioteca. ¡Le están lavando el cerebro! Estoy perdiendo a mis amigos... De pronto noto que nos hemos quedado solos con Sirius. Le miro suspirando._

"Están todos locos de remate..." _–comento junto a un suspiro._

"¿No te preocupa como pueda estar Laasser?"

_Oh mierda, cierto... ¡Que soy Nat! Vamos James, piensa... ¡piensa!_

"Prefiero quedarme contigo. Ella seguro que está bien." _-¿Ha colado? Espero que si. Si, si. Ha colado. Veo el ego de Padfoot hincharse. Merlín... Que raro se me hace que me mire con esa cara de... de... ¿embobado? Si, embobado sería la palabra._

"Oye Nat..." _–uy, ese tono no me gusta. No me gusta nada. ¡No pretenderá confesarme algo serio? No creo que pueda soportarlo...– _"Lo que te dije el otro día... No me lo tengas en cuenta ¿vale? Soy un capullo." -_¡De que diablos me está hablando? Merlín... Creo que esta noche voy de lío en lío. ¿Que le digo yo ahora?_

"No te preocupes por eso. Ya ni lo recordaba. No le demos importancia. Ya está olvidado." _–bueno... Para no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando me ha quedado bastante bien la respuesta. _

"¿De verdad?" _–pregunta con esperanza. A saber lo que le dijo éste... Tengo que acordarme de comentárselo a Nat, no la vayamos a fastidiar. _

"Claro, hombre." _–sonrisa profident. _

"Eres la mejor."

_Gracias lo sabi... ¡AGGGGGGGGH! Me aparto de golpe de Sirius y me paso el dorso de la mano por los labios. ¡ME HA BESADO¡PADFOOT ME HA BESADO! Merlín... Esto va a ser un trauma para toda la vida. ¡Ooooh que asco! Me levanto y me voy, no vaya a ser que le de otro venazo de estos a Sirius._

O.O.O 

Dawn aprovechó la conmoción para salir del comedor sin que nadie la viera. Sin hacer ruido siguió al ex-novio de su amiga. Los ojos de Alex estaban vidriosos por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas cuando salió del Comedor y si algo se había jurado Dawn es que Severus Snape no iba a hacer daño a su amiga. La Gryffindor apretó los puños con fuerza. Y ahora iba a pagar por haberlo hecho. Siguió al Slytherin hasta que estuvieron un poco alejados del Comedor. Y entonces aun en silencio, caminó hasta que estuvo detrás de él, lo agarró con fuerza obligándole a darse la vuelta, mientras que a la vez le daba un puñetazo.

Snape dio varios pasos hacia atrás sorprendido mientras se tocaba la cara. Dawn alzo las cejas, vaya parece que tenia mas fuerza de la que pensaba. Para que luego dijeran que la ira no era útil…

"¿Cómo te atreves?" -siseó el Slytherin sacando su varita.

"Dame una excusa para poder matarte Snape" -escupió Dawn- "De momento solo voy a rehacerte la cara" -El Slytherin levanto la varita pero la Gryffindor ya se había echado encima de él y la varita rodó por el suelo., mientras la chica empezaba a darle golpes.

"¡SEÑORITA CADDEL!" -El grito hizo que Dawn se interrumpiera. Y aun sentada encima de Snape se giro para ver quien era. Oh, mierda era McGonnagal. La había cagado.- "¡Levántese!" -ordenó la profesora, furiosa, antes de ayudar a levantarse al Slytherin.- "Nunca hubiera pensado eso de usted." -Dawn se encogió de hombros. No estaba nada avergonzada. Como mucho lo estaba de que probablemente Snape no acabara teniendo un ojo morado a juego con el labio partido. Aunque no se podía decir que no lo había intentado…- "¿Así es como piensa tratar a sus pacientes?" -continuó la jefa de su casa

"Si hacen sufrir a una amiga mía si." -Total iban a castigarla, ya para que se iba a callar. La profesora apretó aun más los labios. Como siguiera así le iba a dar un infarto.

"Mañana después de cenar quiero verla en mi despacho" -dijo mientras agarraba del brazo al chico, impidiéndole que se escapara- "Y ahora vuelva a la torre mientras yo acompaño al señor Snape a la enfermería."

Dawn hizo lo que le mandaban y se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No sabía que esto le iba a ayudar a liberar tanto estrés…

O.O.O 

Remus movió ligeramente el retrato que ocultaba el escondidísimo pasadizo que acortaba un tramo de escaleras algo molestas, y al momento sintió que no estaba solo, conocía ese olor, por una vez sus sentidos de licántropo le servían para saber que en ese oscuro sitio estaba la chica que habían estado buscando.

"Laasser?" –preguntó tentativamente- "¿Alexiel?" –se atrevió a llamar, mientras se acercaba al sitio mas escondido. Podría haber pasado desapercibida para cualquiera, para cualquiera que no tuviera sangre de lobo corriendo por las venas, claro.

Alex estaba apoyada en la pared, sentada con las piernas contra el pecho, y los brazos rodeándolas de forma protectora, a la vez que su cabeza reposaba sobre sus rodillas. Remus decidió que no podía dejarla ahí en esos momentos, y probablemente si se iba a buscar a sus amigas, la chica desaparecería del sitio sin más. Así que armándose de todo el valor que tenía en esos momentos, se sentó a su lado. No dijo nada durante un rato, solo sintiendo la suave respiración de la chica, aunque de vez en cuando oía un acallado sollozo. El chico estaba pensando de qué forma empezar la conversación, cuando la voz de la chica lo sobresaltó, aunque no fuera más que un susurro.

"¿Porque?" -Remus frunció el ceño a la pregunta¿que quería decir con eso¿Porque el qué¿Porque había sucedido lo que había sucedido¿Porque había reaccionado como lo había hecho¿Porque Remus estaba ahí¿Porque no había pasado de ella¿Porque…?- "¿Porque estás aquí?" –elaboró mas la pregunta, dando a entender el verdadero significado.

"No lo se" –en realidad era la verdad- "Quizá porque creo que no es un buen momento para que estés sola" –oyó a la joven suspirar, antes de levantar levemente la cabeza, y mirar en dirección al licántropo, a su derecha. Remus no se sorprendió al verle los ojos rojos e hinchados debido al llanto.- "¿Estás bien¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?" –susurró desviando la mirada hacia el frente, aunque no había nada para ver.

"No" –el chico supuso que era una respuesta a ambas preguntas. Quizá había sido una mala idea el quedarse con ella. Iba a levantarse, cuando sintió que la joven se inclinaba hacia él, buscando apoyo para descansar su peso, a la vez que dejaba caer su cabeza contra el hombro del chico; sin pensarlo, Remus le pasó el brazo por los hombros.- "¿Porque los tíos son tan cortos?" –preguntó como si olvidara que estaba hablando precisamente con un chico.

"Supongo que está en nuestra naturaleza" –dijo esbozando una sonrisa.- "No podemos evitarlo, siempre nos preocupamos por banalidades sin sentido"

"¿Lo dices por experiencia?" –casi podría haber jurado que la chica sonreía, aunque en ningún caso lo podía asegurar al 100.

"Supongo" –se encogió de hombros. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos más.

"Cuéntame que le dijiste a Dawn" –susurró de repente. Era como si la chica intentara evadir cualquier tipo de conversación centrada en ella. Remus suspiró.

"Lo que le dije, fue una crueldad enorme" –sonrió- "a veces creo que debería coserme los labios".

"No lo hagas, ella estaría triste" –la verdad es que no parecía que estuviera muy depresiva, era como si de repente, en una realidad alternativa, la chica le estuviera cuestionando su carácter hacia su amiga.- "¿Que es lo que sientes por ella?" –dijo suavemente, aunque era una pregunta directa. El licántropo se tensó.

"Yo… la verdad es que…" –de repente se había puesto muy nervioso, y no porque no supiera lo que sentía, si no porque nunca antes se lo había dicho a nadie.

"Remus…" –no era una amenaza, era una especie de empujoncito para que lo dijera de una vez.

"Yo… a mi me gusta mucho, nunca antes había sentido nada parecido por alguien"

"¿Entonces porque te empeñas en hacerle daño?" –susurró a la vez que dejaba escapar un sollozo. Remus frunció el ceño, ahora no estaba muy seguro si seguían hablando de él y Dawn. Aun así, decidió contestar.

"No es que quiera, ni que me guste herirla… pero, creo que tengo miedo" –¡No se podía creer que estuviera hablando de eso con Alexiel Laasser! Pero a la vez, le parecía una cosa tan natural…

"No tengas miedo, dile lo que sientes… ella te quiere" –siguió hablando suavemente. Remus no recordaba haberla oído hablar tan suavemente nunca antes, no que antes hubieran hablado muchas veces.- "No deberías ser tan inseguro con tus sentimientos, es un defecto que puede causar mucho daño".

"Lo se" –suspiró abatido. Decidió que cuando volviera a la torre, hablaría con la chica.- "Venga, ahora dime porque te has escondido aquí". –No era una pregunta.

"No quiero ver a nadie"

"Demasiado tarde¿no crees?" –dejó escapar una risa.

"Quizá si…" –dijo acomodándose mejor- "No quiero volver a mi sala común… no quiero verle."

"Lo se, pero algún día deberás enfrentarlo"

"Pero no tiene porque ser esta noche" –de nuevo, oyó como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

"Supongo que no. ¿Pero donde irás? No puedes estar en los pasillos después del toque de queda…"

"Hay un sitio al que puedo ir, pero… no se como entrar ahí".

"¿Donde?"

"Es un secreto" –y ahí terminó la conversación. Largos minutos permanecieron sin moverse, y Remus pensaba que la chica se había dormido, cuando oyó que soltaba un suspiro resignado.- "Gracias por esto" –susurró- "Gracias por estar aquí. Es algo que tendré en cuenta mas adelante" –dijo a la vez que se levantaba.

"¿Donde vas?" –inquirió el chico, levantándose también

"Aun no lo se" –soltó antes de dirigirse hacia la salida que guardaba el retrato. En un acto reflejo, Remus paró su movimiento con una mano en su hombro.

"No deberías vagar sola por ahí"

"¿Porque?" –alzó una ceja- "¿Quizá me atacará algún hombre lobo?" –dijo como si nada. Se arrepintió automáticamente por ello.

"No" –sonrió, aparentemente divertido por su contestación- "Podrías encontrarte algo mucho peor…" –le guiñó un ojo- "podrías encontrarte a Snape". -Ambos sonrieron. Que raro se les hacía eso, bromear con el otro… quizá al fin y al cabo se habían equivocado al juzgarse.- "Venga, ven conmigo…" –dijo Remus de repente- "Seguro que las chicas pueden ayudarte". –Alex suspiró abatida, aun así siguió al chico en dirección a la Torre Gryffindor.

O.O.O 

"¿Pero dónde te habías metido?" -Dawn alzo las cejas mirando a Lily quien estaba de brazos cruzados y mirándola con cara asesina.

"Por ahí" -se encogió de hombros mientras miraba alrededor y veía que James, Nat y Sirius estaban también allí- "¿Y Alex¿Cómo es que no estáis con ella?"

"Porque no la hemos encontrado" -replicó la pelirroja aun furiosa- "Y no me cambies de tema ¿Dónde estabas¿Por qué no has venido a buscarla?"

"Porque estaba dándole su merecido a Snape" -respondió Dawn como si fuera algo habitual.

"¿QUÉEE!" -gritó Lily, mientras el resto la miraba con cara de sorpresa

"Lo que has oído. Y allí seguiría sino me hubiera pillado Mcgonnagal"

"¿Cómo ha quedado Snivellus?" -preguntó Sirius con cara de que le había tocado la lotería

"Le partí un labio y la verdad me quede con ganas de dejarle un ojo morado a juego" -Una amplia sonrisa apareció en la cara del Merodeador.

"Lo que hubiera dado por verlo, no sabia que alguien tan pequeño como tu pudiera ser tan violento…"

"No lo suelo ser, pero hoy tengo un mal día" -admitió Dawn

"¡SIRIUS TU NO LA ANIMES!" -empezó a gritar Lily que parecía haber vuelto en si- "¿Tu estas loca¿Quieres que Alex te mate por meterte donde no te llaman? Y es más… ¡esa violencia¿Y tú quieres ser medimaga? No me hubiera esperado esto de ti Dawn… ¿En que estabas pensando?" -Dawn cogió aire y suspiro. No sabía que Lily podía parecerse tanto a la jefa de su casa.

"Empecemos: si, estoy loca, no es nada nuevo. No, no quiero que Alex me mate y no lo hará si no se entera así que ya podéis callaros. Si, quiero ser medimaga y estaba pensando en que nadie hace daño a una amiga mía. Vale, si, me pasé un poco, pero no tengo un buen día ¿VALE?" -En ese momento se abrió el retrato y entro Remus, acompañado por la persona que menos esperaban.

"¡Alex!" –exclamaron Lily, Dawn y Nat en el cuerpo de James al mismo tiempo. Luego miraron sorprendidas a Remus, que había conseguido lo que ellas llevaban siete años intentando, que la Slytherin entrara en la Torre de Gryffindor. Todos los demás alumnos que estaban en la Sala Común se habían quedado en silencio, mirando a Alex con los ojos como platos.

"Vayamos a la habitación." –dijo Lily. Cuando Dawn paso por su lado sin mirarle, el licántropo hizo amago de agarrarla del brazo, pero se lo pensó mejor, aun le dolía la bofetada.

"Dawn tenemos que hablar…" -La chica se giro apunto de decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y soltó un suspiro.

"Mañana Remus, por favor" -pidió- "Deja que me calme un poco o diré cosas de las que me voy a arrepentir. ¿Vale?" -El licántropo asintió y Dawn se fue escaleras arriba.

Una vez las chicas hubieron desaparecido, Nat en el cuerpo de James soltó un bufido. Ojalá pudiera subir con ellas...

O.O Nat O.O 

_Pero que noche tan rara... Y no lo digo solo por el hecho de estar en un cuerpo que no es el mío... Si no por todo lo que ha sucedido... Y la gota que ha hecho derramar el vaso ha sido el ver entrar a Alex a la torre de Gryffindor. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la Sala Común casi se mueren del susto. Jejejeje, ha sido gracioso. Aunque... Que mal debe de estar Alex para haber aceptado venir a dormir aquí... Ella que siempre decía que nunca pondría un pie en Gryffindor… Además creo que también influye el hecho de que la hayan castigado por el platazo que le ha arreado a Severus... En mi opinión, los profesores están exagerando claramente. Me dicen a mi lo que Snape le ha dicho a ella, y le tiro mucho más que un simple plato. Lo malo es que no puedo ir a dormir con las chicas, y por consiguiente no puedo animar a Alex... Espero que James no la cague... Esto es una mierda. _

_Pero, y sin parecer poco sensible… ¡Estoy en la habitación de los merodeadores! La cantidad de chicas que matarían por esto... Aunque a decir verdad es la típica habitación de tíos... Todo desorden, ropa sucia por todas partes, las camas desechas... ¿Pero de ordenar este tipo de cosas no se encargan los elfos? Me dejo caer encima de la cama de al lado de la pared y justo al lado de la cama donde se ha sentado Sirius (tal y como me ha indicado James)._

"Prongs tío, vete a tu cama, que me arrugas las sábanas."_ –oigo que se queja Remus. Vale, evidentemente es una de las típicas bromas entre tíos sin pizca de gracia. Seguro._

"No digas chorradas, Remus."_ –contesto. Espero que no se tome a mal que no use su mote, pero me he olvidado de preguntárselos a Potter...– _"Yo siempre he dormido al lado de la pared y en la cama de al lado de la de Sirius."

"Si pero... la del otro lado." -_Oh... Mierda. Es verdad, que del otro lado hay otra cama que también está pegada a la pared... Bien, los tres me miran como si me hubieran salido cuatro brazos, cinco piernas y antenas en la cabeza. Creo que esto de ser tío se me da bastante mal..._

"Ah si..." -_¿Y ahora que digo?– "_Es que estoy un poco descolocado hoy..."

"¿Descolocado? A ti lo que te pasa es que te has fumado algo raro y no has compartido." –_se queja Sirius._

"Voy al baño..." _– digo para salvar la situación. Pero antes de cerrar oigo que Sirius comenta: _"¿Ir al baño¿Desde cuando habla como una tía?"

_Creo que lo estoy haciendo bastante mal... Con un suspiro procedo a desabrocharme los pantalones pero las manos se me quedan congeladas... Me miro en dirección a los pies... Ha habido otro detalle a no tener en cuenta... Oh... Y si a James también se le ocurre ir al baño... ¡Ohh por dios! _

_Salgo corriendo de la habitación con las miradas de los merodeadores fijas en mí. Pero yo no me paro a darles explicaciones, y voy directa a mi habitación cuando de repente las escaleras bajo mis pies se transforman en un tobogán resbaladizo. Antes de darme cuenta estoy boca abajo justo en medio de la Sala Común, con todo el mundo mirándome... Suerte que no tengo mi cuerpo... No recordaba esto: los chicos no pueden ir a la habitación de las chicas... Los merodeadores y las chicas salen casi al mismo tiempo de sus habitaciones._

"Prongs... ¿Qué haces?" _–me pregunta Sirius mirándome con cara rara._

"El payaso" _–gruño yo levantándome del suelo.– _"Nat¿podemos hablar un momento?" -_Vale, todo el mundo me mira raro, y casi puedo percibir una pequeña mirada de odio de Lily hacia mi cuerpo. Genial, conseguiré que Lily me odie. Sin duda hoy no es mi día..._

"¿Y ahora que pasa?" _–gruñe James– _"¡Lily va a cambiarse y yo voy a perdérmelo!"

"Piensa por una vez con la cabeza que tienes sobre los hombros y no con la otra." _–le digo en el mismo tono– _"Y te he llamado para prohibirte que vayas al baño."

"¿Pretendes que me esté un día sin mear¿¡Estás loca?" -_Ah... Ahora entiendo lo que ha encontrado Sirius de raro cuando he dicho lo de 'ir al baño'. Me olvidaba que si no hablan de la forma más vulgar no se quedan tranquilos..._

"Yo lo haré." _–me encojo de hombros– _"Así que.."

"Mira Nat... Vamos a tomarnos esto como las personas adultas que somos..."

_Le miro alzando una ceja: -_ "No lo debes decir por ti ¿verdad?" -_Él hace como si no hubiera oído nada._

"Si te quedas más tranquila, después de esto nos hacemos una desmemorización y asunto resuelto. Y ahora me voy a la habitación." _– y James (James con mi cuerpo, se entiende) desaparece escaleras arriba. Yo también subo, refunfuñando. ¿Había comentado ya que es un asco ser un chico?_

"¡Eh Prongs¿A que ha venido el numerito con Nat¿Quieres conseguir que Evans se cabree contigo y de paso que me cabree yo contigo?"

_Debería contestar, lo sé, pero... ¡Merlín! Sirius con calzoncillos, con su pelo negro recogido en una pequeña coleta y celoso por mi es una cosa que... Merlín, Merlín... La reputación de James... La reputación de James... La reputación de la masculinidad de James... Me repito la frase varias veces. Tengo que recordarme que debo recogerme la baba y responder a la pregunta._

"No seas tonto Sirius, solo era una cosa de la poción."

"Yo solo sé que llevas todo el día con cosas de la poción pero con la tontería estás todo el rato con ella."

"Vamos, cualquiera diría que estás celoso." _–se me escapa, lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Jejejeje, tal vez, ser James por una noche tampoco va a ser tan malo... Me meto en la cama, que huele raro, y se nota extraña, pero estoy tan agotada que me duermo enseguida._

O.O James O.O 

****

_Esto es genial... ¡Genial! Si no fuera porque no puedo estar con los chicos y porque la ropa de chica es lo más incomodo que han inventado en el mundo, me quedaría así para siempre... ¿Sabéis el lo que es despertarse y lo primero que veo es a Lily saliendo del baño envuelta en una pequeña toalla que parece echa aposta para torturarme mentalmente?_

"¿Vas tu a ducharte o voy yo?" _–me pregunta Dawn mirándome. Emmm... ¿Ducharme? Me temo que si Nat tiene la más mínima sospecha que me he duchado, me lincha, o sea que vale más que lo evite._

"Me ducharé por la noche, ahora me da pereza." _–contesto. Bien, parece que le pillo el truquillo a esto de ser chica. Esta vez no me han mirado raro ni nada por el estilo. _

_A mi izquierda, Laasser se remueve bajo sus sábanas, y yo no puedo evitar taparme un poco más con las mías. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que si llegara a saber alguna vez que ha estado durmiendo toda una noche a mi lado... No llegaré a ser padre jamás. Más que nada porque cumpliría aquella amenaza de trocearme y echarme en sus pociones... Impulsado por ese pensamiento, me levanto, dispuesto a vestirme y salir de esta habitación tan deprisa como me sea posible. Tengo serios problemas con el sujetador... Y me cuesta horrores el poder abrocharme bien la falda. ¡Pero que complicado es ser mujer! Nunca más, lo juro, nunca más me intercambiaré el cuerpo con alguien del sexo opuesto. _

_Pero mis problemas reales llegan cuando me miro en el espejo. Merlín... ¿Qué tengo yo que hacer con todo este pelo¿¡Y porque lo tendrá Nat tan jodidamente largo? Al final resulta que lo debo hacer bastante mal, porque un rato después, cuando me encuentro con Nat de camino al Gran Comedor, veo el terror en sus ojos._

"¡Pero que has hecho con mi pelo pedazo de psicópata capilar¿¡Te crees que eres tan importante que todos en Hogwarts tenemos que llevar el pelo como tu!"

"Eh, eh, tranquila" _–intento calmar yo– _"¿A caso crees que sé lo que se tiene que hacer con una melena como esta y todos esos potingues que tenéis en vuestro lavabo?"

"Espero que no te hayas cruzado con Sirius..." _– dice ella_

"¡No ni ganas! Al menos durante un día pienso estar todo lo lejos que pueda de Sirius... ¡No quiero que vuelva a besarme!"

"¿Te besó?"

"¡Ayer durante la cena cuando os fuisteis todos!" -_Oh genial, ahora se ríe de mí. Uh, supongo que me lo merezco, por tonto..._

O.O.O 

Alex iba en dirección a la biblioteca, había quedado con Remus para estudiar, en realidad ya no tenían porque hacerlo, pero el chico no era malo del todo, además estaba lo de Dawn, y ella quería que lo arreglasen, aunque si le preguntaban iba a negarlo tajantemente. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó como alguien le salía al paso, hasta que casi choca con él. Levantó la vista y manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, se movió para seguir su camino sin decir nada.

"Alexiel, espera" –el brazo de Severus se interpuso en su camino, al agarrarla por la cintura

"No me toques" –siseó sin moverse, esperando a que el chico moviera su brazo, cosa que no izo en absoluto.

"Espera, por favor" –susurró, casi como temiendo que alguien lo pudiera escuchar pidiendo algo. Alex siguió en el sitio, sin moverse, sin mirarlo, tan solo esperando lo que quería decirle para así poder irse. Oyó a Severus carraspear.- "Siento lo que pasó" –susurró, de nuevo como esperando que nadie lo oyera.- "Lo siento mucho".

"Con sentirlo no basta" –siseó de nuevo, empezando a perder la paciencia.

"Lo se" –realmente parecía comprenderlo- "Se lo que debiste sentir…"

"¿Perdona?" –ahora si, la chica se movió para apartarse de su brazo y poderlo mirar a los ojos- "¿Dices que sabes lo que sentí!" –las cejas de la chica, estaban tan alzadas, que casi se perdían entre su cabello- "¿Como puedes decir una burrada tan grande!" –A duras penas podía controlar su enfado- "Severus, me hiciste daño¡¡Más daño del que nunca me habían hecho antes!" –sus ojos se acristalaron, no podía evitarlo- "Pensé que eras diferente, que podía confiar en ti, que no ibas a cuestionar mis amistades, que por cierto, no permito que insultes" –estaba usando toda su voluntad para no gritar, pero era una tarea difícil- "Siempre haces lo mismo: dices las cosas sin pensar, o quizá incluso las piensas, pero no imaginas el daño que tus palabras pueden hacer". –Una lágrima rebelde pudo escapar, aun con los esfuerzos de la chica.- "Estoy harta. ¡Me oyes? Haz lo que te plazca¡pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mi!" –y con eso, la chica reemprendió su camino, derramando lagrimas silenciosas. Ya está. Se había terminado todo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Severus Snape era historia

O.O Nat O.O 

****

_¡Uff! Por fin ha pasado este día tan horrible. He tenido que fingir ser James todo un interminable día: Entrenar al quidditch, hablar como un tío, no cruzar ni media palabra con las chicas, (excepto con Lily, de la que me he mantenido un poco distante como precaución, porque no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a James y mi amiga termine besándome.)... Por eso estoy tan agradecida que haya llegado la hora de volver a mi cuerpo. Miro a James (que todavía tiene mi cuerpo) y el reloj. Es la hora. El cosquilleo empieza en la punta de los pies y termina en la raíz del pelo... Y cuando todo termina... ¡Vuelvo a ser yo! Mis brazos, mis piernas... ¡mi pelo! Gracias Merlín... ¡YA ERA HORA!_

_Miro a James, que está comprobando lo ridículo que le queda el uniforme de chica en su propio cuerpo. Él me mira y ambos nos reímos._

"No voy a aceptar menos de un Excepcional por este trabajo." _–dice él. Y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo._

O.O.O 

Nat prácticamente se dirigió dando saltitos hacia su habitación. Tenía mono de charla con chicas. Esperaba encontrar allí a todas, incluso Alex estaría allí con un poco de suerte. Pero se quedó clavada en la puerta cuando vio que allí solo estaba Lily, y parecía a punto de irse.

"¿Te vas?" –preguntó con cierto tono de decepción en la voz.

"Pues si." –Lily sonrió ampliamente– "He quedado con James. ¿Y sabes que? Voy a decirle que si quiere compromiso, tendrá compromiso. Me revienta verle rodeado de todas esas fans siempre." –La pelirroja se encaminó hacía la puerta para luego girarse a mirar a Nataly– "¿Tu que vas a hacer?"

"¿Yo? Pues nada... Me quedaré aquí." –dijo Nat haciendo un puchero y dejándose caer en la cama.– "¿Y Dawn?"

"En su castigo con McGo. Creo que Alex también está allí."

"Ah si, claro..."

"Bueno, yo me voy..." –Lily la miró por unos instantes antes de salir por la puerta, pero a los pocos segundos, volvió a entrar– "Mucho mejor con tu voz de siempre ¿eh? Ale¡Hasta luego!" -Nat miró unos instantes la puerta que se acababa de cerrar para luego dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Que asco. Todo el día como James y ahora abandonada por sus propias amigas. Que porquería de día...

O.O.O 

Alex levantó las cejas sorprendida cuando llegó a su castigo y descubrió a Dawn allí. Ella le esquivó la mirada; iba a preguntarle a su amiga el porque estaba allí, pero notó la presencia de McGonnagall a su espalda y se lo pensó mejor.

"Venga conmigo, señorita Laasser." –Indicó la profesora. Alex la siguió sin decir nada hasta unas estanterías llenas de trofeos. De verdad... ¿Es que no podía tener un poco más de imaginación esa mujer?– "Quiero que limpie todos estos."

La Slytherin asintió, y cuando McGonnagall ya se iba se atrevió a preguntar:- "¿Que ha echo Dawn¿Porque está aquí?" -La profesora le dirigió una mirada sorprendida desde detrás de sus gafas.

"¿Es que no lo sabe? Después que usted pegara al señor Snape, ella fue detrás de él para acabar su trabajo." -Alex se quedó tan sorprendida tras esas palabras que ni notó cuando la mujer se marchó. Cuando volvió a la realidad estaba sola en esa habitación con Dawn.

"¡Pero tú porque te metes en MIS asuntos?" –siseó mirando a su amiga. Dawn se giró muy lentamente para quedar cara a cara con la Slytherin.

"¿Perdona? En el momento en que ese capullo te hizo daño se convirtió en MIS asuntos!" –se defendió.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para entrometerte Dawn¿Acaso crees que necesito que me defiendas o me protejas, como si fuera una hufflepuff cualquiera?" -Alex apretó los puños mientras intentaba no subir la voz. La Slytherin se estaba cabreando, pero Dawn se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y alzar una ceja

"Soy tu amiga y eso me da todo el derecho del mundo a defenderte, protegerte y cantarle las cuarenta a capullos integrales" -replicó Dawn sosteniéndole la mirada- "Soy así Alex y siempre lo he sido, así que no me vengas ahora con estas"

"¡Si necesito ayuda la pediré!"

"No seas mentirosa Alex" -bufó la chica- "Nunca pedirás ayuda, tu orgullo te lo impide" -Alex se inclino hacia su amiga, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina

"Eso es porque no la necesito"

"Que tú creas que no la necesitas, no significa que yo no vaya a dártela Alexiel" -contestó la más joven con cara seria, sin que la mirada fulminante la afectara lo más mínimo. Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos minutos, intentando que la otra cediera sin conseguirlo. Al final las dos se volvieron hacía sus respectivos trofeos y empezaron a limpiar, inmersas en un incomodo silencio.

O.O.O 

Dawn entro en la sala común, un tanto harta. El castigo había sido un tostón y además le habían quitado 50 puntos más por discutir con Alex. Y no habían gritado así que o Mcgo tenía hechizos para escucharlo todo o tenía un oído mas fino que incluso Remus. Hablando del licántropo allí estaba, en un sofá, mirándola con una expresión que era una mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo.

"Hola" -dijo dejándose caer junto a él, agotada.

"Hola Dawn" -dijo Remus tras carraspear. Vaya si estaba nervioso… Dawn cerró los ojos y tras unos segundos volvió a abrirlos con esfuerzo. No quería quedarse dormida sin arreglar esto, pero allí había mucha gente. Se reincorporo un poco y le miro.

"Tenemos que hablar, pero preferiría que fuera en un sitio con menos gente"

"Voy a por el mapa y otra cosa, y buscamos otro sitio" -respondió Remus levantándose- "Ahora vuelvo." –El chico subió a su cuarto mientras Dawn volvía a reclinarse en el sofá, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir Remus estaba inclinado sobre ella con cara de preocupación.

"¿De verdad quieres hablar hoy?" -preguntó- "No me tomes a mal, pero es que pareces agotada."

"Es que ayer no dormí mucho, estaba preocupada por Alex y además tenia cosas en las que pensar" -admitió la chica- "Pero si, vamos a hablar". -Los dos salieron de la sala común y con el chico al frente, anduvieron por los pasadizos del colegio hasta llegar a una torre. Dawn nunca había estado allí, aunque quitando la torre Gryffindor solo había estado en la de Astronomía, y no era buena idea ir allí si querían estar solos. Al asomarse, la gryffindor vio que desde esa posición se veía todo el Bosque Prohibido- "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Aquí vengo cuando quiero ver el bosque. No sé si será el lobo en mi interior pero el bosque me llama" –susurró, como si estuviera avergonzado, acercándose a la ventana. Dawn asintió como si lo comprendiera antes de sonreír de forma triste.

"¿Sabes? Parece que tenemos que pelearnos para que me cuentes algo, para que confíes en mi" -comentó. Remus agacho la cabeza. La chica tenía razón.

"Siento lo de ayer Dawn. Fui muy cruel, podía haberme expresado mejor y no haberte hecho tanto daño. Un momento pensabas que estaba muerto y al siguiente te insulto…"

"Yo también tengo que pedirte perdón Remus." -Dawn alzó una mano para detener las protestas del licántropo que había levantado la cabeza sorprendido- "Si, fuiste muy cruel y podías haber preguntado de otro modo, pero yo tampoco respondí muy bien que digamos"

"Aun así, no debería haber dicho eso" -suspiró- "Dejé que mis inseguridades ganaran y solo te hice daño. Parece que es lo único que se me da bien…"

"Hay mas cosas que se te dan bien" -Dawn le tocó la mano, pero la retiro en seguida- "Pero si, me hiciste daño, sobretodo por lo que dijiste de mí. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de algo así¿Por eso no confías en mi?" -Remus contempló unos momentos a la chica ante él: Se la veía frágil, como si temiera la respuesta y al licántropo le dieron ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, pero se contuvo.

"No se porque dije eso Dawn, pero sé que no eres así. Y si lo pienso fríamente, si confío en ti, sé que no le dirás a nadie nada de lo que te cuente pero…."

"Tu inseguridad…" -suspiró Dawn

"Exacto" -admitió- "Me es muy difícil confiar en alguien, lo siento."

"Yo necesito que confíes en mi, Remus" -dijo seria- "Da igual por que empezó la pelea, todo se reduce a que confíes en mi o no. Yo no puedo luchar contra tus inseguridades. Tienes que hacerlo tu"

"Lo se, pero no es fácil." -Dawn suspiro y miro hacia el bosque como si allí viera algo. Tras un buen rato y cuando el licántropo empezaba a ponerse nervioso la chica volvió la atención hacia el joven. -"Mira Remus voy a ser clara. Me gustas, si soy sincera conmigo misma incluso diría que te quiero. Pero no puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mí. Quiero que si te asalta alguna inseguridad como la de ayer me lo preguntes directamente, aunque con otros modos a ser posible" -ambos sonrieron- "Que tengas confianza en mí y la relación que podamos tener y si no es posible mejor dejar las cosas como están ¿vale?" -Dawn se giró- "No tienes que contestarme hoy, quiero que lo pienses y lo medites. Porque si confías en mi quiero que sea de verdad." -Le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro- "Buenas noches Remus" -Con esas palabras la chica se fue en dirección a la torre Gryffindor, dejando a Remus solo, acompañado solo de sus pensamientos

O.O.O 

Lily se separó, no sin dificultad, de James. Él la miró desconcertado. Normalmente no interrumpían sus besos de esa manera.

"Tenemos que hablar." –Declaró la pelirroja.

"¿Sabes? Siempre me ha sonado fatal esa frase en boca de una chica." –Quiso bromear James, intentando no aparentar que se había puesto nervioso. Tenía miedo que Lily le dijera que tenían que terminar con aquello que había entre ellos.

"Yo ya no puedo más James... No puedo seguir viéndome contigo, pasando estos ratos estupendos que pasamos, y luego verte a ti haciéndoles monerías a todas las chicas con las que te cruzas y te inflan un poco el ego."

El merodeador parpadeó un par de veces, mirando con sorpresa a la chica:- "Estás... ¿Estás celosa?"

"Pues mira si. Lo estoy." –Lily frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bueno, tu nunca especificaste hasta que punto había compromiso... Y yo... Yo no..." –James se revolvió el pelo nervioso, intentando no fastidiarla con sus palabras.

"Pues especifiquemos... Si realmente quieres seguir adelante con esto..."

"Si que quiero." –Se apresuró a asentir el animago.– "¿Quieres salir conmigo Lily? Formalmente quiero decir. Con todo el compromiso que esto conlleva." -La chica esbozó una amplia sonrisa y como toda respuesta se abalanzó encima de James para besarle de nuevo.

O.O.O 

Sirius saca la cabecita por detrás de la ya famosa cortinilla roja y mira a los expectantes lectores. Carraspea un par de veces y empieza a hablar.

"Queridos lectores, heme aquí para anunciaros la muerte de Nariko, que ha sido abducida definitivamente por la universidad. Como última voluntad ruega que la perdoneis por su falta de tiempo para hacer un comentario de fin de capítulo decente y en cambio mandarme a mi para que diga esta sarta de chorradas. Espera que para cuando resucite de nuevo no le guardeis demasiado rencor y promete responder a los reviews en el próximo aunque tenga que morir en el intento. Sin nada más que decir me despido, sólo recordaos que seais buenos y buenas y dejes muchos reviews, lo cual facilitará que Nar resucite más tempranamente... Os dejo con las coaturas!"

El merodeador se despide y vuelve a desaparecer.

**Silver**: Buuuuuf… después de betear un capítulo de 27 páginas, no tengo muy claro que tengo que decir aquí XD. Han pasado tantas cosas… creo que la única cosa que recuerdo es el cambio de cuerpo de los niños, y el daño que Sev le ha hecho a Alex… snif, pobrecita mi niña. Jajajaja hay otra cosa que recuerdo! El beso de Siri a James XDD… como me he reído! Me encanta este capítulo, y reconozco que el que sea tan largo ha sido por mi culpa XD, pero… alguien se quejara? Ruido de grillos Ajá! Veo que no! XDDDD. Pos ale… me voy a betear el siguiente. Suerte que no es tan largo:P. Nos leemos! Mua!

**Mereth : **XDDDDDDDD menudo capitulo! Entre los cambios de cuerpo, Dawn rehaciendo la cara de Sev, Alex en plan sensible y todos los líos entre medias no os podéis quejar de capitulo aburrido no? XD vale me hago responsable de la mala leche de Dawn y del medio infarto de McGo y bueno quizás de la parte en que Remus es un puñetero inseguro...pero ese chico me ataca los nervios! Bueno os dejo adiooos


	23. Parte 1 Un San Valentín con mucho azucar

Capítulo 23.- Un San Valentín con mucho azúcar. 

Nat abrió un ojo cuando un doloroso rayo de sol le cayó sobre los párpados cerrados. Iba a taparse la cabeza con las mantas, cuando oyó los susurros emocionados de sus compañeras de cuarto. Y no habría prestado atención si sólo hubieran sido los de las pijas, pero también oía a Lily prácticamente dando saltitos sobre su cama.

Se incorporó un poco, más que nada para soltar un par de gruñidos y hacer que todo el mundo se callara, pero se dio en toda la cabeza con un paquete que flotaba encima de su cama. Iba a cogerlo y arrojarlo al otro extremo de la habitación cuando vio que estaba envuelto con un papel blanco con miles de corazoncitos impresos. Entonces se acordó. San Valentín. Claro, como no recordarlo! Lily estaba dando botecitos admirando el regalo que James le había enviado.

Nat fijó su vista en su paquete. ¿De quien podría ser? No esperaba ningún regalo ese año. Para aclarar las dudas lo abrió, rasgando el papel. Frunció el ceño cuando descubrió que era un pequeño perro negro de peluche. En el cuello llevaba una cinta azul de la cual colgaba una notita y una pequeña bolsita con algunos bombones en forma de corazón. Abrió la nota para leerla _'Solo para ti, un perrito negro, para que puedas hacerle mimos, abrazarle, achucharle, besarle y meterlo en tu cama para dormir (o no) por las noches. Feliz San Valentín' _Aunque no estaba firmado, cuando terminó de leer, la chica tenía una sonrisa boba, dibujada en los labios. No tenía ninguna duda de quien le había mandado aquello. Casi involuntariamente abrazó el pequeño animal de peluche.

"¿Y bien?" –Nat no supo muy bien como, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, tenía a Lily encima, le había arrebatado la pequeña nota y la leía, sin entender nada, por supuesto.– "¿Qué significa esto?" –acabó por preguntar.

"Vete a saber" –Nataly se encogió de hombros, mintiendo a la perfección, pero aún sonriendo ensoñadoramente.

"Con esa cara seguro que sabes quien te lo manda y no nos lo quieres decir." –Replicó su amiga, apuntándola amenazadoramente con un dedo.

"No lo sé. Es sólo que sube el ego esto de tener un admirador secreto" -Nat salió de la cama con un salto y silbando alegremente se fue a duchar.

"Ella dirá lo que quiera, pero para que esté de ese buen humor de buena mañana tiene que haber una razón de peso, y de las buenas." –Murmuró Lily para si.

"¿Y Dawn?" –preguntó Nat a través de la madera de la puerta del baño.

"Pues no sé. Cuando me he levantado yo, a una hora indecentemente temprana, ya no estaba en su cama..."

"Uy... Eso suena a babosadas de San Valentín con Lupin ¿no?" –rió la chica desde el baño. Lily arqueó una ceja, admirando una vez más el inaudito buen humor matutino de la chica.

En ese mismo instante, Sirius estaba desayunando junto a Peter en el Gran Comedor. Inexplicablemente, tanto James como Remus habían desaparecido. Y Peter no hablaba mientras comía. Por lo que el resultado es que se aburría. Aceptó mecánicamente otra caja de bombones que una avergonzada ravenclaw de sexto le tendía, musitando un casi inaudible gracias, y ni siquiera volviendo la vista para mirarla. Pensaba en ella... ¿Habría recibido su regalo¿Qué pensaría al respecto? Para evitar mirar la puerta del Gran Comedor esperando que ella llegara con tanta insistencia, simplemente cogió el Profeta y se escondió detrás de él para leer.

Ese fue el momento que escogió James para llegar; iba vestido con su uniforme de quidditch, llevaba la escoba en el hombro y traía cara de cabreado. Se quedó plantado delante de Sirius, hasta que él bajó el periódico para ver quien era. Al ver a su mejor amigo, una expresión mezcla de horror y arrepentimiento se le dibujó en el rostro.

"¡Oh mierda¡Lo siento¡Lo siento¡Se me olvidó el maldito entrenamiento!"

"Joder Sirius... ¡Mañana jugamos contra Slytherin y a ti se te olvida el venir a entrenar¿Se puede saber que pretendes?"

"No seas tan duro con él. Está enamorado y es una sensación nueva para él." –Le defendió Peter, entre bocado y bocado.

"¿Enamorado? Lo que está es atontado. Sirius, así no puedes seguir. O pones remedio a esto y retomas el control sobre tu vida o aquí saldremos perdiendo todos." –dijo James cruzándose de brazos.

Sirius iba a contestar algo pero cerró la boca cuando vio que Nat entraba en el Gran Comedor. La chica iba hablando con Lily y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del animago. Víctor salió a su encuentro, y les tendió a cada una, una pequeña bolsita con bombones.

"Vaya" –sonrió Lily– "Se supone que solo debes regalar algo por San Valentín a una chica."

El chico sonrió:- "Ya, pero al ser soltero y sin compromiso... ¿Por qué no dedicar el San Valentín a nadie en particular y a todas en general?"

"¿Y esa Ravenclaw?" –le susurró Nat, como si fuera un secreto, riéndose por lo bajo cuando al chico se le subieron los colores– "¿Ya le has regalado una bolsita?"

Nat se refería a Kyara Parker, una chica de Ravenclaw con la que muy a menudo se veía a Víctor. Por lo visto compartían clase de Encantamientos y les había tocado trabajar de compañeros, y así se habían conocido.

"Bueno... Para ella tengo otra cosa..." –balbuceó el chico.

"Vaya, entonces no es un San Valentín tan general como quieres aparentar" –Acabó sonriendo ampliamente Nataly.

"Oye ¿Dónde se ha ido la Miss Gruñidos que eres a estas horas de la mañana?" –le recriminó Víctor cruzándose de brazos.

"Ahora resultará que no puedo tener un buen despertar..." –La chica puso los ojos en blanco

Sirius volvió a la realidad al notar la colleja que le acababa de meter James.

"¡Ouch!" –se quejó.

"Sirius... ¿Tu te has visto? Resultas patético vigilándola a todas horas." -El chico no pudo más que suspirar y dejar colisionar su cabeza contra la madera de la mesa.- "A ver Padfoot... Refréscame la memoria. Si estás loco por ella, la quieres ver a todas horas, y no soportas verla con otros chicos... ¿Porque no le dices lo que sientes y formalizáis una bonita relación?" –preguntó James en el mismo tono que si estuviera preguntando de donde viene Papá Noel a sus padres.

"Joder tío, desde que estás con Lily como novios formales, estás insoportable con todas esas cursiladas."

"Si te sirve de consuelo, Lily está igual y también me toca a mi aguantarla. Y espérate a que Dawn vuelva de su San Valentín particular con Remus..." -Sirius levantó la cabeza de la mesa de golpe al oír esa voz tan familiar. Era Nat. Sonrió casi inconscientemente.

"¿Sabes? Tengo una teoría. Si no estamos cuando vuelvan no podrán calentarnos la cabeza con los detalles. ¿Quieres que nos fuguemos a alguna parte y no volvamos hasta que todos estén durmiendo?"

"Vale, así veremos si tu teoría es correcta." –Sonrió ella.

"Bueno, podemos hacer más cosas a parte de comprobar si la teoría es correcta..." –dijo él en tono insinuante.

"Evidentemente." –Ella se levantó.– "¿Nos vemos en el vestíbulo después de clases?" -Sirius asintió rápidamente. Nat ya se marchaba pero se giró para encarar a Sirius una vez más: - "Por cierto, gracias por el regalo."

"Oh¿Ya lo has recibido? Me alegro que te guste." –Dijo él intentando no darle importancia. Cuando ella se fue, Sirius se vio arrastrado literalmente fuera del comedor por James. Ya había oído suficiente. Ahora tocaba entrenar.

"Y esta noche nada de dormir poco. Te quiero en tu mejor forma física mañana en el partido ¿entendido?" –James frunció el ceño mirando a su mejor amigo.

"Tranquilo, soy mayor. Sé lo que me hago."

"Perdona que lo dude..."

"¡Eh! Prongs tío, soy el principal interesado en patearle el culo a Slytherin en el partido de mañana. Sólo que tengo que aclarar la situación con Nat hoy mismo o me voy a volver loco."

James abrió los ojos sorprendido: - "¿Qué quieres decir¿Vas a declararte, Padfoot?"

"Pues si."

"Vaya... esto será interesante." – sonrió James antes de entrar en los vestuarios.

**O.O.O**

Severus esperaba apoyado 'casualmente' contra una pared, algunos podrían decir que estaba escondido, quizá al acecho de una presa… y su presa, se acercaba con sus amigas. El chico les salió al paso, y sin darles tiempo a decir o hacer nada, cogió a Alex del brazo, casi lanzándola contra la pared; la acorraló y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó.

Alex primero estaba tan sorprendida, que no se opuso, aunque en ningún caso devolvió el beso, pero cuando recordó lo que estaba pasando, sin miramientos mordió el labio del chico, y le propinó una patada, cosa que hizo que se apartara rápidamente, con sangre en los labios e intentando disimular el daño que le había producido el golpe.

"Esta no es forma de tratar a una chica" –soltó ella, mientras se pasaba los dedos por los labios- "Si esto es un intento para que vuelva contigo, lo tienes claro… tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor para que te de una oportunidad" –y dicho esto, volvió con las Gryffindor que no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

Severus esperó a que las chicas desaparecieran de su vista para por fin sonreír, como hacía días que no lo había hecho, al fin y al cabo, aun no estaba todo perdido. Se lamió los labios, y una mueca de asco se instaló en su rostro, la sangre tenía un gusto horrible!

Por su parte, Lily y Nat que eran las que iban con Alex, ni se habían dado cuenta de que la Slytherin se había quedado atrás, tan ocupadas como estaban discutiendo acerca de Sirius.

"Ya..." –decía Nat– "Pero a lo que me refiero es que si tu crees que debería tomármelo como una cita o no."

"Pues... Supongo. No sé Nat, tu sabrás en qué tono te lo dijo." –Lily se encogió de hombros.

La chica iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta que Alex no estaba: - "¿Dónde se ha metido Alex?" -Se volvieron a tiempo para ver como la Slytherin ya casi las alcanzaba y aún llegaron a ver a Severus al final del pasillo.

"¿Qué...?"

"Ni una palabra." –respondió ella tajantemente, haciendo que la pregunta muriera en los labios de la pelirroja.

**O.O.O**

A medida que Hogwarts iba haciéndose pequeño, Nat se aferraba más a Sirius, intentando fingir que era miedo a la altura. Apoyó su mejilla contra su espalda mientras el frío viento de la noche le acariciaba las mejillas y sonrió. Hacía muchísimo que no estaban los dos solos... Sabía que él no quería nada serio, pero ella con eso se conformaba. Sirius detuvo la moto en medio del cielo. Ella, sin pensar en lo que hacía, le abrazó por la cintura y apoyó el mentón en su hombro.

"Esto es genial" –dijo sonriendo– "Muchas gracias por traerme."

"Quería que fueras la primera." –Dijo él.

"¿Soy la primera?" –preguntó ella sorprendida– "Vaya que honor... Pues muchas gracias... de nuevo."

Si, esa era la sorpresa que Sirius le había preparado. Había conseguido que su moto volara y había decidido que Nat tenía que ser la primera en probarla. Habían ido a cenar en Hogsmeade, se lo habían pasado muy bien, pero la noche ya se terminaba... Él, sin decir nada, bajó la moto hasta el pequeño pueblo mágico que estaban sobrevolando.

"¿No volvemos?"

"¿Tienes prisa? Es que quería comentarte una cosilla..."

"¿Prisa? No, la verdad es que no... Pero como Dumbledore siempre nos está hinchando la cabeza que vayamos con cuidado con esto de que corren tiempos extraños..."

"Pero si estás con un futuro auror... No debes temer por nada."

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada y bajó de la moto para estirar un poco las piernas: - "¿Y bien¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Veamos..." –Sirius pensó por donde empezar– "Hasta donde tu sabes, a mi no me gusta el compromiso ¿no?"

Nataly suspiró: - "¿De verdad tenemos que volver a mantener esta conversación Sirius? Creo que...

"¿Quieres dejarme hablar?" –dijo él, arrugando la frente. Nat alzó las cejas interrogativamente pero no dijo nada más.- "Bueno... Decía lo del compromiso, que siempre me ha asustado... Pero me parece que la cosa ha cambiado... No sé si me entiendes. Me siento capaz de intentarlo... De comprometerme con alguien. Pero creo que si no es contigo, no vale la pena hacerlo."

La chica dio un bote.

"Espera, espera. Creo que me he perdido y he entendido una cosa completamente al contrario de lo que querías decirme..."

"¡No he terminado!" –protestó Sirius.– "Lo que te decía... Que tú eres la única con la que me comprometería, porque desde hace tiempo no pienso en ninguna otra, no me apetece salir con las rubias artificiales de antes... Remus y James dicen que estoy enamorado. Yo no te lo sabría asegurar, porque nunca antes lo he estado, pero si sé que pienso en ti a todas horas y que cuando te veo con algún otro chico, me dan ganas de lanzarle una bludger directa a la cabeza... y..." –Sirius hizo una pausa – "Joder, esto en mi cabeza sonaba mucho mejor que dicho en voz alta. Es la peor declaración de mi vida." -El merodeador se calló y miró con esperanza a Nat. Pero la chica, muy al contrario de lo que cabía esperar, estalló en carcajadas. Ante eso, Sirius frunció el ceño.- "Bueno, sé que ha sido patético, pero tampoco hace falta que te rías de mi." –Dijo en tono picado– "Me dices que no quieres nada conmigo y punto."

"Vamos no te enfades." –se apresuró a decir ella– "Sólo es que... La situación en si, tenía su gracia. El gran Sirius Black, el mayor conquistador de Hogwarts, dedicándome la peor declaración que he oído en mi vida. Eso no quiere decir que no me haya dado un bote el corazón, o que no quiera nada contigo." –Nat hizo una pausa, consciente que era su turno para las cursiladas; se lo debía– "Espero que ante esto no te eches a correr, pero te quiero. Por eso corté con Jack, por mucho que quisiera hacerte creer lo contrario. Pero cuando me dijiste que tú no querías nada serio y todo eso... Joder, Sirius, era mi orgullo, no quería que después de esas palabras descubrieras que estaba colada por t...". -No pudo continuar, porque Sirius no había huido, sino todo lo contrario, se había abalanzado a besar a Nat como si no tuviera otra oportunidad para hacerlo en toda su vida.

"¿Sabes una cosa?" –dijo él cuando se separaron unos milímetros para respirar– "Yo también te quiero." -Y volvieron a besarse, olvidándose que debían volver a Hogwarts.

Por otra parte, en el colegio, Dawn había aparecido por fin. Se sentó junto a Lily y Alex. Comprobó con acritud que la Slytherin ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su comida para mirarla. Genial, seguía cabreada... Y ella estaba de demasiado buen humor (y con ganas de presumir un poco de su día, para que negarlo) como para permitir que la situación continuara de esa manera.

"Alex..." –empezó. La chica apenas levantó la cabeza para mirarla brevemente. Genial estaba completamente borde– "Alex escucha, sé que opinas que no debí meterme en tus asuntos... Pero si lo hice fue porque me importas. Y si, seria 'un venazo Gryffindor' como tu los llamas... pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada viéndote sufrir, si creo que puedo ayudar"

"¿Desde cuando partirle la cara a mi ex-novio es ayudar?" -Replico la Slytherin levantando una ceja

"Tenia que enseñarle una lección" -replicó Dawn imperturbable- "Nadie se mete con mi familia"

Alex no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Dawn parecía una mafiosa hablando así. La había faltado el acento para parecer sacada de la peli de El Padrino.

"Aun así prefiero que te mantengas al margen en próximas ocasiones ¿vale?" –dijo en tono serio- "Puedo cuidarme sola"

"Por supuesto. La próxima vez dejaré que te apañes solita que ya eres lo bastante mayor." –Asintió Dawn, igual de seria, aunque ambas sabían que si se volviera a dar la misma situación, volvería a actuar igual.

"¡Ya era hora que hicierais las paces!" –exclamó Lily sonriendo– "Y ahora nos vas a tener que contar donde has estado durante todo el día."

"Asuntos privados, cotilla." -replico Dawn sonriendo de oreja a oreja

"¿Todo el día desaparecida y encima sin coartada? Que mal me suena esto. Y esa sonrisa no indica nada bueno..." –añadió Alex, mucho más animada ahora– "Creo que nos lo vas a tener que contar todo con pelos y señales."

Y Dawn, sin ningún otro incentivo, les contó todo lo que había sucedido. Todo había empezado la tarde anterior...

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que se habían peleado y Remus aun no le había contestado. Dawn se había resignado, eso era lo que había, por eso se sorprendió al salir un día del castigo y encontrarse con Remus esperándola.

"¿Vienes?" -dijo el licantropo- "Creo que te debo una respuesta." -Dawn asintió y anduvieron hasta la salida del castillo. Allí Remus sacó un bulto plateado de la túnica, que resulto ser una capa invisible. Dawn la miró estupefacta.- "James me la ha dejado, para que no nos vean fuera"

"Pero ¿Dónde narices vamos?"

"Ya lo veras" -dijo Remus poniendo la capa sobre ambos.

La capa era amplia pero no lo suficiente para meter a dos personas casi adultas, así que tuvieron que apretarse. Remus empezó a pensar que quizás no había sido una buena idea, estaban demasiado cerca y podía notar que Dawn estaba tan tensa como él. Aun así anduvieron hasta el Sauce Boxeador, al que congelo al golpear uno de los nudos de las raíces, con una rama. Tras hacerlo guió a Dawn hasta el pasadizo y hasta lo que había al otro lado.

"¿Dónde estamos?" -preguntó la chica mirando las habitaciones de la vieja casa.

"En la casa de los gritos" -respondió Remus dejando la capa y sentándose en el suelo.

"¿No se supone que esta encantada?" –dijo ella con curiosidad, sentándose en frente de él.

"Aquí es donde me transformo. Yo hago que esta casa este encantada." –la chica asintió, asimilando la información, mientras miraba la vieja casa destartalada con otros ojos.

"Dawn..." -al oír su nombre la chica se giro- "Si te he traído aquí es porque confío en ti, porque quiero confiar en ti y quiero que lo nuestro, sea lo que sea, funcione." -Dawn sonrió al oírle.

"Sé que hay cosas que no me puedes contar y lo entiendo, pero es la confianza lo que necesito que comprendas, que sepas que estoy ahí. Y esto es reciproco, confío en ti, y quiero que esto funcione." -Remus sonrió aliviado.

"Por cierto ¿qué es lo que se supone que tenemos?" -Dawn rió

"Cierto no te contesté a esa pregunta. Depende de ti ¿Quieres salir conmigo Remus?" -El licántropo la miro divertido

"Nunca pensé que una chica me pediría salir, pero si, quiero salir contigo" -Dawn se acerco a él.

"Bien…" -dijo antes de acercarse lentamente queriéndole demostrar lo que sentía. Se besaron lentamente, sin prisa y sin acordarse de que era tarde y quizás deberían volver a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"Gracias Remus" –dijo ella cuando pararon a tomar aire- "Gracias por confiar en mi, en nosotros. Significa mucho para mí". –El chico sonrió, mirándola dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

"No, gracias a ti Dawn, por tu paciencia conmigo, por no mandarme a paseo como me merezco."

"Que puedo decir?" -sonrió la chica- "Estoy enamorada y eso hace que no me apetezca mandarte a paseo. Lo merezcas o no." -Remus rió antes de volver a juntar sus labios. Cuando se dieron cuenta, la noche les había pasado y ya casi era la hora del amanecer. Remus se desperezó y se levantó rápidamente. Dawn le miró extrañada, moviéndose lo mínimo posible.

"Venga vamos."

"¿A dónde?" –preguntó ella con pereza. No quería ir a ninguna parte.

"Confía en mi. Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

Al final la curiosidad venció a la chica e hizo que se levantara y siguiera a Remus, que le agarró posesivamente una mano y la guió de regreso a Hogwarts y luego por todo el castillo hasta la torre de astronomía.

"Creo que es un poco tarde para intentar ver alguna estrella..." –comentó la chica.

"Sin embargo es el momento preciso y perfecto para esto." –Dijo señalando por una de las ventanas.

Dawn miró hacía esa dirección y se quedó muda. Desde ahí se podía apreciar perfectamente el amanecer, que empezaba a despuntar, prometiendo otro día radiante. Los colores rosados, azules, amarillos, anaranjados y blancos se mezclaban perfectamente. Remus abrazó a Dawn desde detrás. Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada, los dos absortos mirando el amanecer. Un rato después Remus se decidió a hablar.

"Feliz San Valentín, Dawn."

Ella se giró para besar a Remus. Ahora lo entendía. Era San Valentín, cosa que no recordaba en absoluto y Remus le había regalado nada más y nada menos que un amanecer! Jamás pensó que alguien pudiera hacer algo tan bonito para ella.

"Te quiero, Remus." –le dijo por milésima vez en las últimas horas.

"Y yo a ti Dawn." –sonrió el licántropo. Después de eso, pasaron el día en Hogsmeade, entre besos, caricias y palabras dulces.

Cuando Dawn terminó de contarles la historia a las chicas (aunque evidentemente había omitido los trozos de la casa de los gritos y todo lo referente a la condición de licántropo de Remus), ambas la miraba con unas sonrisas bobas en el rostro.

"Jo chica¡Que suerte! Quien pillara a estas alturas a un tío así de romántico!" –exclamó Lily.

"Remus es una monada, lo sabía. Por eso dejé que te quedaras con él." –agregó Alex.

Continuaron evaluando a Remus durante un rato, hasta que ya no les quedó nada por comentar.

"Por cierto, y Nat?" –preguntó Dawn dándose cuenta que su amiga no aparecía por ningún lado.

"Tenía una especie de cita con Black." –Alex puso los ojos en blanco.

"Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que es y que todavía no han vuelto, a lo mejor ha resultado ser una cita de verdad." –Sonrió Lily.

Y la verdad es que si, si que había resultado ser una cita de verdad. De hecho no regresaron al colegio hasta que el sol ya despuntaba. Se dejaron caer en el sofá de la Sala Común, agotadísimos. Habían recorrido medio Londres a pie, habían bailado en algunos pubs, habían reído y sobretodo se habían besado. Ambos tenían los labios enrojecidos. Aún así, Sirius se acercó para besarla una vez más.

"Deberías dormir un poco." –Dijo en un susurro– "James va a matarte, y de paso me matará a mi si no rindes mañana en el partido."

"A la mierda el quidditch, James, y los Slytherins. Si no es contigo en la misma cama no duermo... Y contigo en la misma cama dudo mucho que durmiera... Así que todo se reduce a no dormir y a estar contigo."

"¿Sabes que hablas mucho y muy filosóficamente a estas horas de la mañana?" –rió Nat.

"Oh si, te acostumbrarás." –Contestó él con una amplia sonrisa, después de depositarle un ligero beso en los labios.

"¿Y tu te acostumbrarás a mi mal humor matutino? Porque te aviso, recién despertada incluso puedo morder..."

"¿Y si eso me da morbo que pasa?"

Nat soltó una carcajada: - "No tienes remedio."

"No lo tengo." -Esta vez fue ella la que se acercó a besarlo.

Y así fue como a la mañana siguiente, cuando James y los demás chicos del equipo de quidditch bajaron para un desayuno temprano y para irse a los vestuarios a cambiarse y hablar de jugadas técnicas, encontraron a Sirius y a Nat durmiendo en uno de los sofás, medio abrazados.

"Que bonito es el amor." –ironizó Victor.

"Voy a matar a Padfoot..." –gruñó James.

**O.O.O**

Al final el partido fue muy equilibrado, por una victoria por los pelos por parte de Slytherin, por culpa de que Sirius, medio dormido, envió una bludger directa al guardián de su propio equipo. James estuvo un día entero sin dirigirle la palabra, pero cuando Sirius le hubo pedido perdón unas diez mil veces, se decidió a perdonarlo. Habían perdido contra Slytherin, pero todavía tenían opciones de ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

"Nunca vuelvas a venir en ese estado a un partido ¿vale?" –repitió James por onceava vez.

"Vale Prongs¡Lo siento! Pero sinceramente, tú de haber sido yo, te habrías ido a dormir?"

"Pues claro que no. Ni él, ni yo, ni nadie se habría ido a dormir. Lo que pasa es que James se toma muy en serio lo del quidditch." –Ayudó Remus. Los chicos se sentaron en el Gran Comedor, dispuestos a desayunar cuando llegó Lily. James la iba a saludar con un beso cuando la pelirroja le detuvo.

"Un segundo James, tengo que hacer algo muy importante antes." –Dijo con decisión mirando a Sirius, que bajo esa penetrante mirada verde se encogió un poco, incomodo. La pelirroja aguantó esa mirada unos instantes antes de decir con una voz peligrosamente dulce– "Bueno Sirius... ¿Sabes que si le haces algo malo a Nat, si la haces llorar ni que sea una vez, no sobrevivirás para volver a repetirlo ¿verdad?" -El merodeador tragó saliva nerviosamente, mientras asentía.- "Buen chico." –dijo Lily en el mismo tono, y luego si que se sentó al lado de James dándole su merecido beso de buenos días.

**O.O.O**

A Alex no le entusiasmaba esa parte del castillo, demasiado cerca de los leones. Sabía donde estaba la entrada a su torre, por desgracia habían conseguido (aunque paradójicamente no habían sido las chicas) que entrara, pero ella tenía unos principios que seguir! Que era Slytherin! De repente oyó como se le acercaba alguien. Sonrió, que fácil era engañar a un Gryffindor. El chico quedó sorprendido al verla.

"Que haces tu aquí!" –le espetó de malas maneras

"Black" –escupió el nombre, mientras con un rápido movimiento le ponía la punta de la varita sobre el cuello, y lo acorralaba contra la pared, aunque él era mas alto, ella era más intimidatoria- "Cierra tu bocota y escúchame. Porque solo pienso decirlo una vez" –susurró fríamente. El chico tenía miedo. A la chica le gustaba eso- "Tu no me gustas, así que no te sorprenderá saber que he hecho todo lo que he podido para que tu y Nataly no estuvierais juntos" –Sirius no parecía sorprendido en absoluto- "Aun así, no haré nada para separaros, al menos por el momento" –amenazó- "solo consiento esta 'relación' por respeto a ella" –entrecerró los ojos, hasta que solo pudo divisarse una fina línea verde-azulada- "pero como me entere que le has hecho algo, si tan solo la haces llorar una sola vez" –apretó la varita sobre su cuello- "juro que desearas no haber nacido nunca" –susurraba, pero para el chico parecían gritos.- "Porque vendré y te romperé todos y cada uno de tus huesos, y después te arrancaré el corazón, para que sepas lo que es sufrir de verdad" -dejó unos momentos de silencio para que sus palabras penetraran en la dura cabeza del joven- "He sido suficientemente clara?" –Sirius la miró horrorizado, para luego asentir rápidamente. James tenía razón, esa chica era peligrosa, cruel y despiadada. Alex bajó la varita y se apartó unos pasos dándole la espalda- "Ah!" –se giró rápidamente- "Si vuelves a interponerte entre nosotras, si te atreves a desafiarme o si le haces algo a Severus" –siseó- "simplemente te mataré… no con magia, eso sería demasiado fácil… no, te mataré con mis propias manos" –sonrió- "Si no me crees capaz de algo así, provócame" –lo retó.- "Que pases buena tarde, Sirius Black" –dijo mientras se giraba y se alejaba andando, desapareciendo poco después, por uno de los muchos pasillos del castillo.

Sirius se quedó algunos minutos más apoyado contra la pared, pensando que esa Slytherin era más peligrosa que un dragón en celo. No sabía si todas las amenazas eran reales, pero tampoco tenía ganas de descubrirlo. Ando en dirección a la torre Gryffindor, bastantes emociones había tenido ya esa mañana.

Sin embargo, cuando hacía poco rato que estaba en su Sala Común, intentando descansar un rato y olvidar el horrible día que llevaba una voz sonó a sus espaldas:

"Hola Sirius"

¿Qué narices les pasaba a esas chicas¡Si él no había hecho nada!

Sirius gruño y puso cara de sufrimiento mientras miraba alrededor disimuladamente. Conocía esa voz y si el día que llevaba era alguna pista iba a tener otra charla de las de "si haces daño a mi amiga prepárate a sufrir".

"No mires alrededor, no hay nadie" -soltó Dawn– "¡Y hazme el favor de mirarme a la cara cuando te hablo!"

Sirius la miro.

"¿Qué quieres?" –suspiro- "Lily y vuestra amiga, la Slytherin ya me han avisado de que me comporte".

"Bueno te lo recordare una vez mas para que se te grabe bien en esa cabeza tan dura que tienes" -dijo Dawn cruzándose de brazos. Sirius se sintió ofendido, pero sabia que era mejor que cerrara la boca.- "No te voy a amenazar con matarte o algo por el estilo" -empezó Dawn, quien sonrió ligeramente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sirius– "La violencia no es lo mío. Alex y Lily son las expertas en ese campo."

"¿Entonces?" –preguntó el chico. No sabía si le gustaba por donde iba esto.

"Yo soy un poco más sutil Black" -la sonrisa de Dawn se hizo bastante siniestra y malvada– "Si le rompes el corazón a Nat, me asegurare de que todo Hogwarts se entere de que en realidad eres una tía..." -Sirius se quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Había oído bien!- "Me has oído bien, Black" -dijo riéndose de forma malvada- "Hay formas de trucar fotos y puedo hacer que físicamente parezcas una chica durante unos días... Quien sabe, lo mismo hasta mando las fotos a Corazón de Bruja..."

"¡No te atreverías!"

"Si le haces daño a Nat, me atreveré a eso y a mucho mas... " -dijo Dawn acercándose a el de forma amenazadora– "Cuando acabe contigo tu reputación será historia." -Con esto la chica puso una sonrisa en la cara y se levanto de un salto.- "Así que pórtate bien Sirius" -le dijo dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, antes de subir a su cuarto y dejar al joven completamente desconcertado.

**O.O.O**

Hoooola a todos! Bueno, tengo el orgullo de anunciaros que he medio resucitado... Pero solo a medias pq esta semana casi me ha vuelto a enviar a la tumba. Pero bueno, al menos os puedo ofrecer un nuevo capítulo! Que direis... coño ya era hora! Pues si, ya era hora xD En fin, espero que el exceso de azúcar de este capi no os produzca ataques de diabetes ni caries varias, pq no pago medicos xD (economia de estudiante, sorryns.) En fin, sin mucho tiempo más... Os dejo con los comentarios de las coautoras (sip, todavía no saco tiempo para los reviews... perdonandmeee! Es esto o no subir capi...)

**Silver**: Jajajajajajajajaja el final de este capítulo me encanta! XD. Las amenazas a Siri, le dan el toque de humor al exceso de pastelosidad del capítulo, y las mini escenas entre Severus y Alex, tbn ayudan al monotematismo XD. Que mas? Bueno, parece que las parejas que al principio parecían imposibles de formarse, lo han conseguido! (Tenemos que lanzar cohetes? xD). Estoy muy espesa hoy… así que mejor lo dejo aquí! Kiss.

**Mereth:** XDD Eru que capitulo más dulce! Aunque me encanta el regalo de Dawn Adoro los amaneceres! Pero lo que más me ha gustado es Dawn en plan mafioso y por supuesto las amenazas a Sirius...xD es que es divertidísimos amenazar al novio de 1 amiga y si ese novio es Siri es aun más divertido! Pobrecito xD Bueno os dejo ya! Bye

Y sin más que añadir... Solo pediros que dejeis reviews... Sed buenos vaaa! Que mi sueño es llegar a los 700!

**O.O.O**


	24. Parte 1 Semana de parentesis vacacional

Capítulo 24 .- Semana de paréntesis vacacional. 

Marzo llegó, y con él la esperada semana de paréntesis vacacional. Aunque no podían marcharse a casa (los EXTASIS cada vez más cerca y el escaso tiempo no se lo permitían) los alumnos de séptimo la aprovecharon para relajarse un poco, aunque la cercanía de los examenes de final de curso empezaban a hacer mella en todos... Lily, Dawn, Nat y Alex empezaban a ponerse algo nerviosas por todo lo que tenían que estudiar, y muchas veces incluso los chicos las dejaban solas para que descargaran sus frustraciones entre ellas. Porque si, James Remus y Sirius habían conseguido que su relación formal con las chicas transcurriera sin ningún percance notorio durante todo un mes; cosa que muchos y muchas en Hogwarts creían altamente improbable.

Era el primer día de esa semana de 'vacaciones'. Sirius estaba en su Sala Común y estaba harto. Llevaba un buen rato intentando echar una siesta delante del fuego en la Sala Común, pero su sillón favorito cojeaba y no había manera de ponerse cómodo.

"¿Y como arreglo yo esto?"- murmuró

De repente su vista se poso sobre un libro abandonado encima de un sofá. Era un libro viejo y muy usado y que no pertenecía a ninguna clase, así que supuso que nadie lo echaría en falta.

"Esto valdrá"- dijo poniéndolo en la pata que cojeaba y acurrucándose en el sillón- "Mejor…"

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo Nat estaba dando vueltas por todos lados

"Lily ¿has visto mi libro?"-

"Que yo sepa no"- contesto Lily sin alzar la vista de sus deberes de Herbologia- "Lo mismo esta abajo"

"Voy a mirar"

Cuando llego abajo Nat se encontró con la sala común desierta. Solo estaba Sirius que estaba dormido cerca del fuego con los pies apoyados en una mesa. Sonriendo, Nat pensó que estaba muy mono cuando dormía y empezó a buscar intentando no despertarle.

"¿Dónde puede estar?"- murmuró Nat buscando por las mesas sin éxito- "Quizás se cayo al suelo…"

Nat se agacho y se puso a recorrer la sala a cuatro patas. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando debajo del sillón de Sirius vio algo.

"No…no habrá sido capaz…"- dijo con incredulidad acercándose.

Nat se acerco hasta que estuvo al lado del sillón y miro fijamente el libro que había debajo. Era un libro con la tapa azul y en letras doradas podía leerse J.R.R Tolkien. Nat se puso de pie cabreada. ¡Era su libro!

"¡¡¡SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!"

El animago se asusto tanto que perdió el equilibrio y acabo de espaldas en el suelo con el sillón incluido.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos atacan?"- pregunto desorientado

"YO TE DIRE LO QUE PASA! LO QUE PASA ES QUE ERES IMBECIL!"- gritó Nat

Sirius se levanto desconcertado. No entendía nada.

"¿Se puede saber que he hecho para que me grites?"- pregunto el chico empezando a mosquearse- "Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie."

"¡¡¿Qué has hecho! Yo te diré lo que has hecho" - exclamo Nat enfadada enseñando el libro que había recogido del suelo- "¡Has usado mi libro como tope para el sillón! ¡Le has dejado una marca!""

Sirius se fijo en que Nat tenía razón. Donde había estado la pata del sillón podía verse un cerco negro, pero no sabia porque se ponía así, total el libro ya estaba un poco hecho polvo. Se lo dijo.

"¿COMO QUE POR QUE ME PONGO ASI?"-gritó Nat- ¿QUE HARIAS TU SI FUERA UN LIBRO TUYO?"

Sirius fue a abrir la boca pero Nat no le dejo

"OH perdona es cierto, no sabes leer."

"¡Si se!"-exclamo Sirius ofendido- "¡Y leo bastante!"

"Sirius, las revistas porno no son un tipo de lectura."-solto Nat con falsa dulzura.

Fuera lo que fuera a decir Sirius fue interrumpido por la llegada de Lily y James desde sus respectivos dormitorios.

"¿Se puede saber que pasa?"- pregunto James- "¡Estoy seguro que se os oye hasta en las mazmorras!"

"¡Nat que se ha puesto hecha una fiera por una tontería!"- bufo Sirius

Nat le miro con gran odio

"¡Una tontería!"- bufo- "Este animal sin cerebro ha usado mi libro para evitar que el sillón no cojeara y poder dormirse la siesta! ¡Me lo ha estropeado y encima dice que es una tontería!"

Lily se puso blanca.

"Uh…oh"-susurró

James la oyó y se acerco a ella.

"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó

"Que Nat le va a matar."

James volvió la vista hacia Sirius y Nat que seguían insultándose:

"¡A ti lo que te pasa es que eres una reprimida y lo tienes que pagar todo conmigo!"

"¡Que tu solo pienses en sexo no significa que el resto también lo hagamos Black!"

"¿No esta exagerando Nat un poco?"-susurro James a Lily viendo como Nat parecía a punto de estrangular a Sirius- "Solo es un libro"

"Que ni Nat ni Dawn te oigan llamar "solo un libro" a El Señor de los Anillos"-advirtio Lily- "Te mataran sin dudarlo. Veneran ese libro."

Por desgracia Sirius no había oído la advertencia.

"¡Por dios Nataly, es solo un libro!"

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso Nat se abalanzo sobre el, y se puso a asfixiarle con sus propias manos.

"Esto…¿No deberíamos ayudarle?"- preguntó James preocupado al ver como su amigo empezaba a ponerse azul

"No se yo si podremos nosotros dos solos con Nat"- murmuró Lily- "Y no podemos lanzar un hechizo porque les daremos a los dos."

"Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?"- James veía como Sirius ya había adquirido una tonalidad morada

"No lo se"- admitió Lily desesperada- "La única capaz de calmarla es Alex, pero aunque consiguiéramos meterla aquí, dudo que ayudara a Sirius…más bien animaría a Nat."

Por suerte en ese momento se abrió el retrato y entraron Dawn y Remus. Entre todos consiguieron reducir a Nat.

"¡Esta loca!"- exclamó Sirius masajeándose el cuello donde podían verse las marcas que habían dejado los dedos de Nat- "¡Ha intentado matarme!"

"Y que pena que no lo haya conseguido!"- escupió Nat- "así aprenderías a no destrozar libros ajenos"

"A ver ¿alguien puede explicarnos que ha pasado?"- suspiro Dawn aun manteniendo a distancia a Nat- "¿Qué ha hecho Sirius?"

"¡Yo te diré lo que ha hecho!"- Nat enseñó el libro a Dawn.

La chica se puso blanca como el papel, parecía que le había dado un infarto. Remus se intento acercar a ella preocupado pero Lily se lo impidió.

"No te acerques si aprecias tu vida"- le aconsejo- "Pobre Sirius. Le echare de menos"

Remus iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando un grito le hizo volverse

"¡¡ANIMAL! ¡¡HEREJE!"

Sirius estaba arrinconado contra una esquina temblando como una hoja y con dos varitas apoyadas contra el pecho. El animago miro tembloroso a Nat y Dawn que le miraban con miradas asesinas y empalideció aun más. Volvió la vista hacia el resto de personas de la habitación, pero James, Lily y Remus se escondían detrás de un sofá con caras de miedo y lastima. Lastima por Sirius y miedo por lo que pudieran hacer las dos chicas.

"Cobardes"- murmuró antes de que empezaran las maldiciones

Tres horas después James y Remus arrastraban a la enfermería a un Sirius con el pelo de colores, orejas y trompa de elefante, brazos de pulpo y alguna cosa rara más. Era difícil contarlo todo con los colores fosforitos que tenían el resto de partes de su cuerpo. Por lo que dijo la señora Pomfrey tendría que pasar un par de días en la enfermería.

Nat y Dawn solo perdieron 20 puntos cada una, por lo que habían hecho. Posiblemente hubieran perdido menos si se hubieran arrepentido, pero como le dijeron a Dumbledore que les miraba con los ojos chispeantes "para nosotras es un libro sagrado. Por algo así en algunas religiones le habrían descuartizado".

O.O.O 

La pequeña nota decía que la esperaba a orillas del lago esa misma tarde. Alex la había leído y releído varias veces, intentando descubrir si era un engaño, una broma o algo parecido, pero no había ni rastro de hechizos. Había estado largas horas meditando si debía o no ir a esa 'cita', incluso les había contado a las chicas el tema, a ver que le decían.

"Pero tu quieres volver con él o no?" –había preguntando Lily, mirándola fijamente.

"No lo se…" –había contestado, apartando la mirada

"Bonita, si tu no lo sabes, nosotras menos" –masculló Dawn apartando la vista de su libro de transfiguraciones

"Pero porque no le das otra oportunidad?" –dijo Nat de repente, la chica había estado callada la mayoría del tiempo, aunque prestándoles toda la atención.

"Alex, el chico te gusta, y no puedes negarlo" –habló Dawn sonriendo, intentando aliviar un poco la tensión. Las otras dos le dieron la razón.- "Mira, ve a la 'cita' escucha lo que él tenga que decirte, y luego decides" –dijo simplemente- "Tampoco es que pierdas nada al hacerlo".

Y ahí estaba ella, en las puertas del castillo, mirando en dirección al lago y a la pequeña figura que se divisaba en uno de los extremos, moviéndose de un lado para el otro. Suspiró. Que era lo que quería ella? Debía poner sus ideas en orden antes de llegar donde el chico… porque si ella no lo tenía claro, cualquier cosa que le dijera Severus sería inútil.

A ver, le gustaba el chico? Si, sin duda. Bueno, eso ya era un principio. Quería volver con él? Unos momentos de silencio se instalaron en su mente. Si se mentía, solo se haría daño a ella misma, así que la respuesta era: Sí. Entonces, que problema había? Si le gustaba, y quería volver con él, que se lo impedía? No hacía falta rebuscar mucho para saber que se trataba de su orgullo y terqueza, sin olvidar que realmente le había hecho daño… dejó de pensar en el momento en el que sintió la mirada del joven sobre ella.

"Pensé que no vendrías" –dijo sin moverse, parecía algo tenso.

"Entonces porque me mandaste la nota?" –oh mierda! Empezaban mal. Alex se pateó mentalmente, hasta que oyó la replica del chico.

"Lo siento Alexiel, no quería decir eso…" –estaba nervioso! Severus Snape nervioso! Se podría haber reído a carcajadas, si no fuera porque la situación era algo delicada. La chica prefirió no hablar, no quería estropearlo todo aun mas.- "Mira, para mi esto es muy difícil, así que iré al grano" –Severus suspiró, a Alex le recordó ese lejano día en el que se le había "declarado", si es que a eso se le podía llamar 'declaración'.- "Siento mucho haberte hecho daño, no era mi intención hacerlo. Nunca sería mi intención" –se calló un momento, para fijar su vista en Alex- "Y te preguntarás porque, pues tiene una sencilla explicación: eres una persona especial, especial en todos los sentidos, y eso es lo que me gusta tanto de ti. Eres tan especial que a veces temo que te alejes de mí, como has hecho estos días. Me es difícil aceptar que esos…" –reprimió un insulto, suspiró y siguió- "que tus amigos Gryffindor acaparen tu atención. Podrías decir que lo que siento son celos, y la verdad, no te lo negaría… es por eso que me cuesta tanto verte con ellos. No me importa que estés con las chicas, comprendo que las necesitas… pero no entiendo porque tienes que estar con "ellos", con esos… merodeadores" –escupió, para después callarse. Alexiel estaba tan sorprendida, que tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, cosa que no hizo nada por mejorar los nervios del chico.

"Mira Severus" –la chica se le acercó, y le apartó un pequeño mechón de pelo que le cruzaba el rostro, para ponerlo tras su oreja, la acción pareció tan fuera de lugar en esos momentos…- "Aunque no me guste, y lo desapruebe en casi todos los casos, las chicas están saliendo con ellos, y eso implica que suelen estar juntos a la hora de comer. A mi tampoco me gusta, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… lo que realmente me molesta es que dudes de mi, de lo que siento, de lo que me haces sentir cuando estamos juntos. Me dolió que no confiaras en mí, da igual si tenías un mal día o estábamos pasando un momento delicado con lo de Ross; la confianza es algo muy importante para mi, y una vez rota, me es muy difícil volver a reconstruirla".

"Eso quiere decir que no quieres que estemos juntos?" –preguntó casi en un susurro.

"Eso quiere decir que tardaré algún tiempo en volver a confiar… pero la verdad es que los sentimientos siguen ahí, así que el proceso puede que sea algo mas rápido" –se acercó un poco mas y lo abrazó- "Mi cabeza necesita mas tiempo…" –Severus le devolvió el abrazo, aunque Alex se apartó- "Pero mi corazón lo desea ahora" –se levantó sobre los dedos de sus pies para acercar su rostro al del chico, y depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Oh! Las cosas habían ido demasiado rápido. Alex se apartó susurrando un ligero "lo siento", antes de girarse y volver al castillo. No había nada más a decir. Severus pronto la atrapó, y en total silencio, caminaron juntos la distancia que los separaba del colegio.

Las chicas sonrieron, lo habían visto todo desde una de las torres del colegio. Al parecer, incluso los Slytherins tenían corazón.

"¿Se puede saber que es eso tan interesante que estais mirando para que paseis de nosotros de ese modo?" – preguntó James algo picado. Ni él ni Remus habían visto nada.

"Cosas nuestras, cotilla." – respondió Lily con una sonrisa, depositándole un ligero beso en los labios.

"Bien, parece que la cosa ha ido perfectamente." – sonrió Dawn.

"Me alegro por ella, se la veía muy decaída ultimamente." – asintió Nat.

"Siento decir que no nos enteramos de nada." – se quejó Remus.

"Bueno... ¿Vamos a vaguear un rato?" – propuso Lily, evadiendo el aclarar las dudas de Lupin.

"Claro." – aceptó James de inmediato, pues eso significaba un rato de babosadas en el sofá de la Sala Común.

"¿Vienes Nat?"

"Emmm... No. Creo que me voy a ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato. Os veo luego."

La chica desapareció en dirección a la biblioteca.

"Pues si que le sienta mal eso de haberse discutido con Sirius..." – comentó James antes de seguir a los demás hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

**O.O.O**

Sirius asomó un poco la cabeza por detrás de la puerta entreabierta de la biblioteca, intentando ver si ella estaba allí.

"O dentro o fuera señor Black, pero no se quede en la puerta haciendo el tonto." – la voz aspera de la bibliotecaria sobresaltó al merodeador, que acabó de entrar en la habitación casi con un salto.

"Lo siento... Estaba viendo si habia alguien que conociera para..." – carraspeó un poco – "Estudiar un poco..."

La señora Pince le miró con escepticismo por encima de la montura de sus gafas, antes de sentarse otra vez detrás de su mesa y sumirse en la lectura del libro que tenía abierto.

Sirius entonces paseó mejor su vista entre las mesas... Y la vio.

"Nat..." – dijo muy suavemente, acercándose a la chica que estaba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, estudiando muy concentrada (o al menos eso aparentaba.)

Ella apenas levantó la vista de sus apuntes de Pociones para mirarlo : - "Piérdete, Sirius."

"Oye, escúchame un momento por favor..." – intentó él de nuevo, y hasta se atrevió a sentarse en la silla de al lado de la de ella.

Ella dejó la pluma con un golpe sordo encima de la mesa y clavó su mirada en el merodeador, que se encogió un poco.

"Habla." – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno... Siento mucho lo del otro día... Antes que nada... No sabía que era tu libro, y evidentemente no sabía tampoco que era tan importante para ti... Me puse algo nervioso y quizá te grité cosas que no debía..." – el chico no sabía que decir. Sabía que la chica tenía muy mal carácter y que no le sería tan fácil ser perdonado.

Para su sorpresa, la expresión dura de Nat cambió casi de inmediato a una de profundo arrepentimiento : - "Bueno... Creo que fui yo la que me pasé... Es que con los exámenes tan cerca estoy un poco... bueno ya sabes... neurótica..." – hizo una pausa para esbozar una media sonrisa – "Y el tener un novio que se pasa el día sin hacer nada y que luego muy probablemente sacará mejores notas que yo en todo... Pues me jode también un poco."

"Oh vaya." – sonrió Sirius – "Así que estás celosilla de mi gran inteligencia ¿eh?"

"Maldito egocéntrico. No estoy celosa de tu gran inteligencia. Deberías tenerla para que me produjera ese efecto. Simplemente estoy celosa de tu grandísima potra. Llevas siete años aprobando sin abrir un libro."

"Ui, ese tono no me gusta un pelo. A ver si no voy a darte el regalo que tengo para ti..."

"¿Un regalo?" – el tono de Nat cambió de golpe

"Aja." – Sirius amplió su sonrisa y se sacó un paquete tamaño estándar de detrás la espalda.

Nat se lo quitó antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo a reaccionar y arrancó el papel de golpe. Se quedó con los ojos como platos al comprobar lo que era... Una edición de El Señor de los Anillos nueva. Nuevísima. ¡Y para colmo, ilustrada!

"Oh... vaya... Yo..." – se había quedado sin palabras al tiempo que iba pasando las paginas lentamente. ¡Dawn se moriría de envidia!

"¿Te gusta? Porque había otros pero..."

Los labios de Nat que se habían posado sobre los suyos le impidieron seguir hablando.

"¿¡Pero donde creen que están? ¡A hacer marranadas fuera de aquí!" – los gritos de madame Pince, que parecía haber olvidado la norma de hablar en voz baja en la biblioteca les sobresaltaron. Ni un minuto más tarde ya estaban en los pasillos del castillo, riéndose de la situación.

O.O.O 

James ahogó un bostezo. Los domingos por la tarde siempre eran aburridos. Pero los domingos por la tarde después de toda una semana de vacaciones y con todo el mundo encerrado en la biblioteca por culpa de los remordimientos de no haber abierto un libro en todos esos días lo eran especialmente.

La semana de vacaciones se les estaba terminando y estaban aburridísimos. Bueno, puntualizando mejor, él y Sirius estaban aburridísimos. Porque Remus estaba estudiando como un loco junto a las chicas...

Sirius alzó la cabeza de su almohada, miró un instante a su mejor amigo y la volvió a dejar caer.

"Esto es aburridísimo, Prongs. Nos vamos a morir del asco." – sentenció.

"Pues si. Hay que pensar algo para hacer pero ya." – asintió James.

"Corrígeme si me equivoco... Pero Laasser ya no sale con Snivellus ¿verdad?"

Potter se incorporó con curiosidad, mirando fijamente a Sirius que sonreía con malicia.

"Habla."

"¿Por qué no le gastamos una pequeña bromilla a Snape... Ya sabes, como en los buenos tiempos." – los ojos de Sirius brillaban de la emoción.

"Eso está echo, hermano." – asintió James, entusiasmado con la propuesta.

O.O.O 

Los componentes del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw entraron en el Gran Comedor riendo. No tardó ni dos minutos a extenderse la razón de su aparente divertimiento. Esa mañana, cuando iban a entrenar, se habían encontrado colgado de uno de los palos del estadio de quidditch a Snape vestido simplemente con un camisón rosa de volantes, y con la varita dos metros por debajo de él.

Instantáneamente todas las miradas se posaron encima de los merodeadores, que desayunaban tranquilamente en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sirius y James no pudieron evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia y que el ego se les hinchara un par de toneladas. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y les miró.

"No puedo creer que os hayas dedicado a eso otra vez... ¿A caso no tenéis nada que estudiar?"

"Vamos Remsie, no seas aguafiestas. Estábamos aburridos. Las chicas pasaban de nosotros por un puñado de libros, la psicópata de Laasser ya no sale con Snivellus y no estabas tu para quitarnos absurdas ideas de la cabeza... ¿Querías que saliera algo bueno de todo esto?" – respondió Sirius con su habitual despreocupación.

"Nunca sale nada bueno cuando ellos se aburren." – apuntó Peter.

"Cierto." – asintió James con cierto orgullo – "Me acuerdo el día en que por aburrimiento acabé aceptando tres citas distintas a la misma hora y en lugares distintos."

"Me acuerdo de ese día. Acabaste en la enfermería con tres maldiciones distintas en el mismo sitio." – se carcajeó Sirius.

"No es por cortaos el gran momento de rememoración de los momentos más patéticos de vuestras vidas... Pero llegamos tarde a clase." – recordó Remus recogiendo sus cosas y levantándose.

"A veces me pregunto de donde ha salido tan responsable..." – pensó Sirius en voz alta al tiempo que engullía de una vez el último bollo para apresurarse a seguir a su amigo.

O.O.O 

Era la hora de comer y las chicas estaban esperando a los merodeadores, que sorprendentemente llegaban tarde.

"Porque... Descartamos la posibilidad que se les haya pasado la hora de comer estudiando en la biblioteca ¿no?" – dijo Lily.

"Ni a Remus se le pasa la hora de comer por culpa de los estudios." – sentenció Dawn, dejando claro que la hipótesis de la pelirroja era completamente imposible.

"¿Y el rumor ese de que han hecho una putada a algún Slytherin? Quizá se la hayan devuelto..." – opinó Nat.

Entonces llegó Alex con cara de sumo placer. Se acercó a las chicas y se las quedó mirando sin cambiar la expresión. Nat, Dawn y Lily se miraron entre ellas extrañadas... ¿Qué mosca le había picado a Alex?

La Slytherin movió las manos, juntándolas para que las puntas de sus dedos se tocaran. La posición no denotaba nada bueno...

"Os informo que ya no tenéis novios." – Alex hizo una pausa para soltar una sonrisita y comprobar el efecto que sus palabras habían causado en sus amigas. Ninguna reacción todavía... Tendría que terminar la frase – "Los acabo de matar." – añadió a todo eso una sonrisa profident antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse hacía la mesa de Slytherin sin decir nada más.

Las chicas se miraron unos instantes con caras de perplejidad...

"¿Habrá sido capaz?" – preguntó Nat en voz alta.

Las tres se levantaron corriendo y salieron del Gran Comedor.

O.O.O 

Bueno... Antes que nada... ¡Perdon por tardar tantisimo en actualizar! Pero las cantidades inhumanas de trabajo que me han puesto en la facultad y la falta de inspiración no han colaborado mucho en poder subir algo antes... Pero bueno, ya sabeis lo que dicen... Vuelveeee, a casa vuelveeee, por navidaaaad. Bien xD Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capi... Y con una sorpresa! Tengo un mini fic de navidad que tb he empezado a subir. Es un AU de este fic... O sea, los personajes son los mismos pero como si nada de este fic hubiera pasado. O sea, los chicos terminan Hogwarts considerando las chicas solo 'compañeras de casa'. Bueno, menos James y Lily, que para el tiempo en el que se desarrolla el fic ya estan casados y con un Harry recién nacido... En fin, no os digo más. Pasar a leerlo para saber más de él ¿ok? Es basicamente un fic de Sirius xD Se llama 'Una Navidad "made in" Padfoot', y es una especie de comedia romantica... xD Voy a subir un capi por dia, desde hoy domingo dia 18 hasta el dia d navidad... En fin, pasar y leerlo, es solo un pekeño fic sin demasiadas pretensiones, pero me ha ido bien para retomar el habito de volver a escribir... Y ahora si, que sin más que decir os dejo con los comentarios de las coautoras!

**Mereth : **XDDD tras miles de años aquí estamos otra vez. Me pregunto que estaba pensando cuando escribí el ataque de Sirius a mi libro favorito...aunque bueno Nat luego sale ganando (yo quiero una edición así! ;;) y estos chicos son tontos ya deberían saber que no es bueno meterse con el Sev de Alex que la chica es muy psicópata...no se si habrá quedado algo que enterrar, me encanta esa escena xD tanto que aun recuerdo cuando se nos ocurrió la parida :P ale hasta la próxima

**Silver : **Silver: Wenas! Bueno, creo que este capi es perfecto para esta epoca del año, en la que nos empezamos a preparar pa los examenes... Y que zoquete es Siri cuando se lo propone, mira que usar ESDA como apoyo para el sofá! Sacrilegioooooo! Y que monos Alex y Sev... ais, me encantan! XD. Y el final! Ahh... esa cara de malevolencia de Alex se sale! Que les habrá echo a los niños! JAJAJAJAJA se lo merecen! XD. Mua!


	25. Parte 1 Los EXTASIS

Capítulo 25 .- Los EXTASIs 

Las chicas llegaron precipitadamente a los terrenos del colegio y empezaron a buscar con desesperación a su alrededor, intentando encontrar indicios de donde podrían estar los chicos.

"Allí está Remus!" – exclamó Dawn, el alivio se denotaba en su tono.

El licántropo las miró con cara de un niño que ha hecho algo malo.

"¿Dónde están James y Sirius?" – preguntó Lily con voz ahogada.

"Juro que intenté impedirlo pero..." – empezó Remus bajando la vista.

"No nos asustes, Remus..." – dijo Nat.

El merodeador, como toda respuesta señaló hacía las ramas del árbol que tenía justo al lado. Las chicas alzaron la vista temiéndose lo peor... Pero casi al instante soltaron un par de carcajadas. De entre las ramas asomaban un par de cabezas. A James las gafas le pendían peligrosamente sólo de su oreja derecha y Sirius tenía su pelo lleno de ramitas y hojas. Los dos merodeadores estaban colgados cabeza abajo del árbol, iban solo vestidos con sus calzoncillos y para acabar de arreglarlo vocalizaban como si estuvieran gritando pero ningún sonido escapaba de sus gargantas.

"Alex les ha colgado ahí, les ha desvanecido la ropa y les ha echado un hechizo mudo. Ha murmurado no sé que de críos de cinco años y luego me ha amenazado a mi con despellejarme si intentaba devolverles sus varitas o bajarles del árbol. Su intención era que muriesen congelados por la noche o al menos eso ha dicho. Y si no morían quizá cuando maduraran cayeran por si solos del árbol." – explicó Remus con una media sonrisa – "La verdad es que la situación tiene su gracia."

"Eso les pasa por andar haciendo las mismas bromas que hacían a los once años cuando ya están a las puertas de los dieciocho. Alex tiene razón, son como niños..." – Lily sacudió la cabeza pero aún así sonrió mientras miraba a James.

"Habrá que bajarlos de ahí antes de que les llegue demasiada sangre al cerebro y se les sature la neurona." – opinó Nat.

Entre las tres chicas y Remus (quien accedió colaborar solo cuando ellas le aseguraron que no dejarían que Alex le tocara un pelo), bajaron a James y a Sirius, les transfiguraron algo de ropa y les devolvieron la voz.

"¡Laasser ha intentado matarnos!" – exclamó James tan pronto como pudo hablar.

"¡A eso se le llama intento de homicidio!" – añadió Sirius.

"Vamos, vamos, sólo ha sido una pequeña bromilla, como la vuestra a Snape." – Lily sonrió con calidez y envolvió a James en un abrazo – "Además yo te cuidaré para que olvides lo ocurrido."

El merodeador sonrió casi automáticamente : - "Bueno, tal vez no haya intentado matarnos... Sólo darnos un pequeño escarmiento. Pero aún así... Vas a tener que mimarme mucho para olvidarlo."

"Yo estoy mucho más traumatizado que él." – añadió Sirius mirando a Nat con cara de perrito abandonado.

"Bueno... Pues vamos a la Sala Común a remediarlo."

Cuando las dos parejitas se fueron, Remus se quedó mirando a Dawn con una media sonrisa.

"¿Sabes? Yo también lo he pasado muy mal viendo a mis dos mejores amigos colgados del árbol en calzoncillos. Es una imagen que me va a perseguir en sueños... Creo que también voy a necesitar terapia."

"Anda, tira payaso, que tienes un cuento..." – rió Dawn poniendo los ojos en blanco.

O.O.O 

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, junio había llegado, y en la Sala Común encontraron colgados los carteles con las fechas de los EXTASIs.

"¿¡Como? ¿¡Uno cada día!"

"¡Quieren matarnos!"

"¡Quieren que suspendamos todos!"

Estas eran las protestas que se dejaban oír entre los estudiantes de séptimo de todas las casas sin excepción, que de un día para el otro se vieron obligados a encerrarse y a hincar los codos a estudiar.

Sirius soltó un suspiro y con el brazo apartó el montón de pergaminos que tenía delante. James dejó de jugar con la snitch y le miró. Los dos estaban en la Sala Común 'estudiando'.

"¿Qué pasa Padfoot?"

"Esto es una mierda."

James alzó una ceja ante la declaración de su mejor amigo. Nunca le había visto perder los nervios o desmoralizarse ante unos exámenes. ¿O tal vez la fama terrorífica de los EXTASIs era verdad?

"¿Tan difícil es?" – preguntó señalando los pergaminos con una inclinación de cabeza y guardándose la snitch en el bolsillo.

Sirius pareció confundido unos instantes, pero luego lo entendió.

"No seas tonto, Prongs. No hablo de los exámenes. Hablo de mi, y de mis hormonas."

Y es que desde hacía una semana, los merodeadores se había visto abandonados por las chicas, que cuando no estaban en la biblioteca rodeadas por miles de libros, estaban encerradas en su habitación, en la que no podían entrar.

James rió : - "Ah eso. Pues si, si que es una mierda. Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que es un beso."

"Creo que me voy a la biblioteca... A lo mejor si Nat ve que me aplico me recompensa luego..." – pensó el chico en voz alta.

"Sirius, pero si nos han advertido que no quieren vernos el pelo en la biblioteca..." – le recordó su amigo.

"¡Pero a Remsie no le dicen nada y está allí con ellas estudiando!" – Black se cruzó de brazos.

"Pero Remus siempre ha sido el empollon del grupo. Estudia más que tu y yo juntos, así que es normal que no las moleste. Se pone en plan autista cuando se concentra, ya lo sabes. Además, creo que Dawn iba a ayudarle a estudiar pociones."

La mirada de Sirius se iluminó : - "¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Y si les pedimos ayuda con alguna asignatura?"

"No va a colar, Padfoot..." – suspiró James.

"Oye... pero por intentarlo..." – Sirius se levantó decidido. James negó con la cabeza, cuando a su amigo se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerle desistir en su propósito... Aún así se levantó y lo siguió.

Cuando madame Pince vio pasar a Sirius y a James por delante de su mesa, se permitió abandonar la lectura de su libro unos instantes para comprobar que no estaba viendo visiones. En siete años sólo los había visto entrar persiguiendo a chicas con las que querían ligar.

"Oh... mierda." – Sirius se detuvo en seco.

"¿Y ahora que?" – le preguntó James.

"Slytherin peligrosa a la vista..."

En efecto, en la mesa junto a Remus y las chicas, estaba Alex.

"Oh, vamos Pad, no exageres. Es su amiga y es normal que esté ahí."

"¡Si claro! Eso lo dices porque a ti no te amenazó con dejarte sin un hueso entero." – se quejó Black.

"No, a mi me amenazó con matarme, cortarme a trocitos y echarme en sus pociones."

Sirius le miró horrorizado : - "Esa chica es una sádica. Que quieres que te diga, a mi me da miedo."

"A mi tampoco me hace gracia, pero en una biblioteca llena de gente no va a hacernos nada... nada demasiado grave al menos. Anda vamos."

Sirius le miró suspicaz, antes de acercarse a la mesa con precaución. Su amigo abrazó a Lily por detrás, que dio un bote.

"¡James! Pero que susto me has dado..." – exclamó la pelirroja.

"Es que estás muy tensa."

"Potter, o te sientas y cierras la boca o te largas, pero no te quedes ahí de pie diciendo gilipolleces." – avisó Alex.

Sirius se dejó caer en la silla de al lado de Nat, dirigiéndole a su mejor amigo una mirada de 'te lo dije'.

"Bueno ¿y que ha pasado? ¿Se ha quemado la torre?" – preguntó Nat con un susurro.

"Es que los de primero estaban montando mucho escándalo y allí no había quien se concentrara..." – mintió el animago a la perfección.

Nataly le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. Nunca hubiera imaginado esa actitud de Sirius... Remus por su parte, tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Lo que hacían sus amigos por un par de carantoñas...

Tras eso, todos se volvieron a sumir en el estudio, y James y Sirius no tuvieron más remedio que sacar sus pergaminos y hacer más de lo mismo. Pero claro, no estaban acostumbrados a concentrarse más de cinco minutos en algo que no fuera el quidditch o las chicas, así que pronto estuvieron aburridos. James arrancó una esquina de pergamino y escribió : '_Joder Paddy, menuda idea brillante la tuya. ¡Esto es aburridísimo!' _y se lo arrojó disimuladamente a Sirius.

'Los genios también nos equivocamos... Y por cierto, no me llames Paddy nunca más si aprecias tu integridad física.' fue lo que le respondió Sirius. 

'¿Genio? ¿Donde has visto tu uno? Y por cierto, deja las amenazas a Laasser, porque a ti se te dan fatal.'

'_Ja, ja. Veo que estudiar desarrolla tu agudez mental... Hablando de Laasser, yo creo que a ti te odia más que a mi.'_

En ese momento una bolita de pergamino colisionó contra la cabeza de Sirius. Él la abrió. Era la inconfundible letra de Remus.

'Sois la leche. Es llegar vosotros y evaporarse mi concentración. ¿Qué os he hecho yo? Por cierto, yo también quiero enterarme de lo que os contáis por las notitas...'

Cuando Sirius iba a pasarle un papel contestado, Dawn golpeó la mesa con un libro.

"¡O paráis con los papelitos o os vais a tragar este libro entre los tres!" – la amenaza era terrible, pues el libro en cuestión era un tocho de más de mil paginas... Pero la chica pareció pensárselo mejor – "Bueno, el libro no porque lo necesito para estudiar, pero os vais a comer la mesa como no os estéis quitecitos... Y esto va por ti también Remus."

Los tres chicos tragaron saliva asustados y se pusieron a estudiar.

Cinco minutos después Sirius estaba otra vez aburrido y empezó a dar golpecitos a la mesa con la varita. Las chicas levantaron la vista y le miraron irritadas, haciendo que el animago parara y luego volviera a hacer ruido.

"¡Ya basta!- gritó Dawn otra vez-¡Sirius si no puedes estarte quietecito y en silencio vete a dar una vuelta! Pero como sigas molestando te voy a meter esa varita por el culo!

"Vale, vale. No hace falta que me muerdas, sólo estaba haciendo una pausa para que se me oxigenara el cerebro." – se defendió el animago, pero apretó más su culo contra la silla. Solo por si a caso.

"Imposible Black, un pedazo de corcho no puede oxigenarse." – respondió Dawn con desdén. Desde su sitio, Alex esbozó una sonrisa ante esas palabras.

"Está claro que todos estamos un tanto nerviosos... Sería bueno que dejáramos cualquier tema de conversación y volviéramos a centrarnos en estudiar." – interrumpió Remus intentando poner paz.

"Vaya si tardarán en pasar estos malditos exámenes." – suspiró James antes de abrir un libro cualquiera.

O.O.O

Nat se desplomo sobre un sillón agotada. Los exámenes deberían considerarse tortura... Quedaban exactamente dos días y medio para su primer EXTASIs y el nerviosismo y la histeria podían cortarse con un cuchillo.

Por suerte los alumnos de séptimo tenían los mejores sillones para ellos, mas que nada porque el resto de habitantes de la Torre de Gryffindor habían aprendido que molestar a un estudiante estresado con mayor conocimiento que tu en hechizos no era buena idea…

La chica abrió un ojo incapaz de hacer más esfuerzo físico que ese. Vio que en el sofá de enfrente estaban tumbados Remus y Dawn que tenían pinta de haber vuelto de la guerra.

"Hola" - dijo con un hilillo de voz la chica.

Remus abrió un ojo y movió un poco la mano para saludarla, pero Dawn siguió inmóvil apoyada en el pecho del chico. Solo se sabia que seguía viva porque seguía respirando. Suspirando Nat volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tranquilidad, diez minutos de tranquilidad y luego volvería a los libros…

Por desgracia una voz chillona que Nat reconoció como Giselle una de las pijas con las que tenia la desgracia de compartir cuarto interrumpió su descanso:

"Remus! ¿Aun sigues con eso?"- Giselle miro con desdén a Dawn que seguía sin inmutarse- "No tiene estilo! No tiene glamour! Me pregunto donde estaba cuando los repartió Dios…"

Nat se preparó para soltar una bordaría, pero en ese momento Dawn abrió un ojo y mirándola con asco soltó

"¿Has pensado eso tu solita o te lo ha escrito alguien?"- pregunto con desdén- "Y para tu información bonita, cuando repartieron esas cosas yo estaba donde se repartía el cerebro y la personalidad…Y es evidente que tu no llegaste a tenerlas…"

Con eso Dawn volvió a cerrar el ojo y se acurruco el pecho de Remus quien solo sonrió. Giselle empezó a ponerse colorada de furia.

"¡Como te atreves!"- chillo con voz muy aguda.

Dawn suspiro abriendo los dos ojos mientras murmuraba entre dientes. Se levanto y se puso delante de la chica. Giselle media con los tacones al menos 10 cm más que Dawn pero eso no evito que la chica le cantara las cuarenta.

"Mira Barbie sin cerebro, estoy muy quemada y lo ultimo que necesito es que vengas a dar el coñazo."- comenzó la chica dándole golpecitos en el pecho- "Remus esta conmigo y si no te gusta por mi te puedes tirar desde la Torre de Astronomía, pero deja de berrear ¿entendido?"

Sin dejar hablar a su compañera se dio la vuelta y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá.

"Giselle, ¿Por qué no te piras?"- pregunto Nat antes de que la pija hablara- "Solo nos quedan dos semanas y después no nos volveremos a ver. Seria una pena que Dawn acabara matándote."

Dawn gruño desde el sofá para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

En ese momento llegó Lily. Las ojeras le llegaban a las rodillas y tenía más cara de muerta que de viva.

"Yo ya no puedo más. Tengo la sensación de que si abro otro libro hoy me voy a volver loca." – se dejó caer en el sillón de al lado del de Nat. – "¿Algo interesante por aquí?"

"Giselle acaba de venir a incordiar. Nos hemos estado desahogando un poco con ella." – informó Nat con una sonrisita. Dawn se había vuelto a quedar sumida en su trance particular sobre el pecho de Remus.

Ambas chicas miraron a la pareja con envidia.

"¿Por qué no tendremos un novio así, normal?" – preguntó Lily al final.

"Porque tenemos un gusto demasiado raro para que nos gusten los novios normales."

"Hablando de los chicos de oro... ¿Dónde están?

"Haciendo cualquier cosa que no sea estudiar, seguro."

Y en efecto, James y Sirius se encontraban en uno de los pasadizos secretos que ellos habían descubierto, sin hacer nada. Simplemente sentados en el suelo y mirándose con cara de aburridos.

"Recuérdamelo Prongs... ¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí?" – preguntó Sirius al final.

"Lo mismo que haríamos en la Sala Común pero sin que las chicas y Remus nos tachen de vagos." – respondió el otro.

"Que ganas que pasen ya estos dos días que quedan, hagamos los exámenes y podamos volver a tener una vida normal.

Los deseos de Sirius no tardaron demasiado en cumplirse, porque la mañana de aquel 10 de junio no tardó en llegar, y con ella el primer EXTASIs, el de Pociones...

En la entrada del Gran Comedor se amontonaban los alumnos de séptimo. La mayoría haciendo un repaso de última hora a sus apuntes de pociones, intentando memorizar desesperadamente las cosas que todavía les faltaban por aprender.

"Esto es imposible, jamás aprobaré este examen." – se desesperó Remus, cerrando su pesado libro con un suspiro.

"Vamos hombre, si te lo sabías, perfectamente." – intentó animar Dawn con una sonrisa – "Ya lo verás, ¿qué ingrediente debemos evitar mezclar con el jugo de diente de dragón para que no se nos funda el culo de la marmita?"

"El ajenjo." – respondió casi mecánicamente el licántropo.

"¿Lo ves? Tienes todo el libro metido en la cabeza." – le sonrió la chica.

"Oye Lily..." – James se acercó a su novia – "¿Quieres un beso de buena suerte?" – preguntó con esperanza.

"Ahora no estoy para tonterías James, cielo." – murmuró la pelirroja sin apenas levantar la vista de sus apuntes.

"Menuda mierda, ni por estas..." – farfulló el merodeador volviendo a acercarse a Sirius, que se dedicaba a juguetear con su pluma y su tintero, las únicas cosas que había creído conveniente llevarse al examen.

Nat levantó la vista para mirar a Sirius, al ver que él no insistía por un beso.

"¿No estudias?" – le preguntó.

"Ya me lo sé todo." – contestó el chico.

"Menudo morro." – comentó ella con una media sonrisa – "¿Y cuanto has estudiado? ¿Dos días?"

"Ayer por la tarde me lo estuve leyendo un poco." – bostezó él.

Nataly puso los ojos en blanco y continuó repasando. El animago miró con cara de circunstancias a James. Él tampoco había conseguido nada...

Se apartó unos pasos de la multitud con cara de asqueado. Odiaba los exámenes. Volvían a todo el mundo loco. O eso o es que les echaban algo raro en la comida...

Había tanta gente que le dio un golpecito a una chica al pasar.

"Lo siento." – murmuró casi imperceptiblemente, sumido como estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Puedes mirar por donde andas pedazo de imbecil?" – masculló una voz demasiado conocida.

Sirius se volvió despacio, quedando cara a cara con Alex.

"Oh... mierda..." – murmuró para si. La Slytherin tenía cara de 'si me tocas otra vez mueres.' El merodeador alcanzó en decir en voz alta – "Lo siento... Fue sin querer."

"Desaparece y haz un favor al mundo, Black." – dijo con desdén la chica, antes de desaparecer.

"Comprobado.. Eso es que nos meten algo en la comida, porque no puede ser que unos simples exámenes vuelvan más Slytherin a una Slytherin..." – murmuró para si el animago antes de volver a reunirse con James.

Severus, que había visto la escena, se acercó a hablar con su novia.

"¿Problemas con Black?" – preguntó.

"El de costumbre. Que exista y para colmo salga con mi amiga..." – gruñó Alex.

"Vaya, estás de mal humor hoy ¿eh? Creí que no te afectaban los exámenes." – sonrió Severus, en un intento de broma para calmar los ánimos de una chica, pero la frase tuvo todo el efecto contrario.

"¡Hazme un favor y vete por ahí, tu y tus ridículas bromitas sin pizca de gracia, Snape.!" – exclamó.

"Snivellus parece tonto." – comentó James, que un poco más allá había visto toda la escena – "Ve a Laasser más agresiva que de costumbre y aún así dice gilipolleces para cabrearla... Lastima que no se la haya dicho más gorda... Con un poco de suerte ella lo hubiese terminado matando en medio del pasillo"

"No creo que hubiese llegado a tanto. Según Nat, Alex sería incapaz de matar a nadie, porque luego le daría palo limpiar la sangre..." – rió Sirius por lo bajo.

En ese momento, Dumbledore salió y los invitó a entrar. Había llegado la hora...

O.O.O

Sirius releyó su última respuesta y, satisfecho, dio por finalizado su examen. Suspiró. Por fin había terminado. El último maldito EXTASI. Miró al frente donde estaba el diminuto profesor Flitwick, y fue entonces cuando tuvo una fuerte sensación de deja-vû. Todo era exactamente igual que si hubiera vuelto a quinto y estuviera haciendo los TIMOs. Entonces se dio cuenta que esos siete años habían pasado demasiado deprisa. Se había terminado la despreocupación, la eterna inmadurez... Tendrían que enfrentarse con el duro mundo real. Deberían crecer y madurar.

Casi inconscientemente tiró la silla hacía atrás y mantuvo el equilibro con las patas traseras. Miró a su alrededor intentando valorar los cambios desde quinto y evadir su mente de todos esos pensamientos de crecer y madurar. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a James. Se lo encontró cruzado de brazos y bostezando. También había terminado el examen. Le levantó el pulgar y su amigo le devolvió el gesto. Sirius sonrió. Eso era casi como un ritual entre los dos amigos en todos los exámenes. Para asegurarse que el examen se había desarrollado sin imprevistos y que les había ido tan bien como esperaban. Eso no había cambiado, sin embargo algo en la vida de su amigo si lo había echo. Y la culpable estaba sentada al lado de James, con sus ojos verdes aún fijos en el pergamino, mientras su espesa melena pelirroja le caía en cascada por los hombros. El animago sonrió, eso si era un cambio. La dura Lily Evans. La de 'Déjame en paz Potter', sucumbiendo finalmente ante los encantos de su mejor amigo. Nunca creyó vivir para verlo.

Delante de Lily estaba sentado Remus, escribiendo todavía como un poseso en el pergamino, con cara de estar apurado. 'Vaya con el lobito', pensó Sirius. Siempre hacía igual. Terminar el examen lloriqueando porque no había tenido tiempo de escribir todo lo que le hubiera gustado, y sacar luego un Excepcional. Aunque después de que cierta Gryffindor con una mala leche sospechosamente Slytherin le hiciera cambiar parte de su inseguridad, era bueno saber que parte de su carácter seguía intacto. Y hablando del rey de Roma... A un par de mesas por delante de Sirius estaba Dawn, mirando el pergamino con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente temiendo que su examen no estuviera lo suficientemente bien para permitirle entrar en la escuela de medimagos de San Mungo. Aunque le costara admitirlo, y a pesar de todo, esa chica le caía bien. Había conseguido animar muchísimo a Remus. Era una lástima que no terminaran de llevarse bien...

Otro de los cambios notables que nunca creyó posibles. Había resultado que tras el pelo descuidado, la nariz torcida y los ojos inexpresivos de Snape había un ser humano capaz de sentir algo que no fuera asco por todo cuanto le rodeaba. Aunque debía decir que ni echa a medida para él era la chica que había escogido. Laasser. Terrorífica. Menudo último año le había dado...

Por último desvió la mirada hacía Nat y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. La chica se rascaba la cabeza suavemente con la punta de su pluma mientras releía una de sus respuestas moviendo los labios, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en el pergamino. Ese, ese era el mayor cambio. En quinto la chica era solo una de sus compañeras de curso y casa, a la que no había prestado más atención que la estrictamente necesaria, para pedirle algún ingrediente en pociones o para incordiar de vez en cuando... Y ahora... Ahora era la chica que sacaba al Sirius más bobalicón, azucarado y atontado que habitaba en él.

"Dejen de escribir por favor." – la voz del profesor Flitwick le devolvió a la realidad. Se había terminado el tiempo. Fijó la vista en el centenar de pergaminos que levitaban hacía la mesa del profesor mientras no dejaba de sonreír. Si, tal vez Hogwarts se estuviera terminando, pero estaba seguro que su vida fuera del colegio le deparaba muchas sorpresas.

O.O.O 

Bueno gente... Esto es aquello que podría llamarse un final. El final de la primera parte de este fic, que me ha costado un año en terminar... Un año se dice pronto ¿eh? Estoy trabajando en un epilogo para dejar esto más bien terminado, y luego me tomaré un tiempecito de descanso, decidiendo si continuo con los niños de mayores o lo dejo todo aquí... Os mantendré informados :P

Ahora os dejo como de costumbre con los comentarios de las coautoras :

**Mereth** : Buenas! Ultimo capitulo de la época de Hogwarts...eru que estrés tiene el personal con los EXTASIS...me siento demasiado identificada, los exámenes de la uni son malos para la salud xD sacan mi mala leche sly como diría Sirius...ahora que lo pienso las borderias de Dawn en este capi son casi todas mías (pa variar xD) es que de algún modo tengo que liberar estrés ya que no hay con quien pelearse ni lobito que te consuele U. Bueno nos vemos!

**Silver : **Silver: Arg! Estoy estresada! Realmente la epoca de examenes es la peor! Y este capitulo va perfecto con nuestro momento temporal! Examenes, examenes, examenes! Y cuando vivimos eh! Arg! XD. Y que suerte ellas que se pueden desestresar gritando a pijas asquerosas XD. Y Oh que mono cuando Siri mira a su alrededor y "piensa". Y por cierto... Y tantas sorpresas XD. Mua.

Bueno pues, hasta aquí esto. Mucha suerte a todos los que estais de examenes y al resto... menuda suerte! Yo tb kiero no estar de examenes! ;;


	26. Parte 2 : Capítulo Especial

**Nota de la autora antes de empezar : **Hola a todos! Si.. Ya sé que hace muchísimo que no publico nada… Y de echo esto hacía mucho muuuucho tiempo que lo tenía escrito. Son fragmentos de lo que tenía que ser la segunda parte del fic, cuando los niños son mayores. Como que no veo esperanzas de hacer una segunda parte en condiciones os dejo esto, que vendría a ser una especie de epílogo, básicamente pq me da rabia dejar la historia así de colgada, y al menos sabréis que ha sido de los personajes… Y ahora si que ya me callo y os dejo leer…

O o o O

Era una fría mañana de enero. Había poca gente paseando por las calles cubiertas de nieve; sin embargo un hombre joven con el pelo moreno alborotado y gafas redondas caminaba decidido con las manos en los bolsillos y una bufanda rodeándole el cuello.

Se detuvo delante de una casa de aspecto acogedor y tocó el timbre. No había pasado ni medio minuto cuando un joven moreno abrió la puerta; era atractivo a pesar de su descuidado aspecto.

"¡Prongs!" – exclamó. Ambos se abrazaron como lo habrían echo dos hermanos.

"Padfoot, tío. Estás horrible. ¡Creí que dijiste que lo tenías superado!"

"Exageré un poco para que te quedaras tranquilo."

"Vístete" – ordenó James – "Vamos a ir a desayunar antes de ir al trabajo."

Media hora más tarde estaban sentados en su cafetería favorita. Sirius le guiñó el ojo a la camarera cuando le pidió el desayuno, la chica le sonrió y se alejó contoneando las caderas.

"¿La has visto, James? ¡Que bombón! Tal vez la invite a salir."

"No vas a olvidar a Nat antes saliendo con medio Londres."

"Pero puedo intentarlo" – dijo él.

"¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella?"

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Tener que asistir a mi funeral? ¡Amenazó con caparme si me acercaba a menos de dos kilómetros de ella!"

"Ambos estáis enamorados hasta las pestañas, seguro que te da otra oportunidad."

"Prongs, tío, desde que estás casado crees que con amor todo se arregla, y las cosas no son así. Nat no me perdonaría ni aunque estuviera muriéndome."

En ese momento la camarera regresó con los desayunos y echó una miradita a Sirius, con la esperanza de recibir otro guiño o tan siquiera una sonrisa, pero esta no llegó. Él estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana, ajeno a todo.

"¿Sabes donde se ha instalado? En casa de sus padres no, porque la habría visto, y esto nos deja a mucho menos de dos kilómetros" – preguntó el moreno intentando fingirse indiferente.

"Se ha ido con Alex."

"¿¡Está bajo el mismo techo que Snape?" – Sirius dio un bote en su silla.

"No, Alex rompió con él hará más o menos un mes" – explicó James. Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizar un poco a Black

"Y ahora, ¿me dirás a que has venido realmente?"

James sonrió. Hubiese sido del todo inútil asegurarle que simplemente estaba ahí para desayunar tranquilamente con su mejor amigo; Sirius le conocía demasiado bien.

"Necesito un favor, Padfoot."

"Dispara."

"Bueno verás, el caso es que Lily y yo no... no tenemos demasiado tiempo para nosotros desde que ha nacido Harry, y nos gustaría irnos a pasar unos días fuera... Los dos solos. ¿Crees que podrías quedarte con Harry unos días?"

"Por supuesto" – dijo Sirius con convicción – "Es un asco vivir solo, y me hará compañía."

"¿Estás seguro? No es fácil cuidar de un bebé."

"Claro que estoy seguro. Me quedaré con Harry. ¿Soy o no soy su padrino? Tu vete tranquilo con Lily a recuperar vuestra vida sexual perdida."

James soltó una carcajada : -" Gracias amigo, te debo una."

Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que no tenía importancia. Pensó que podría ser una buena idea; una oportunidad de oro para profundizar la relación con su ahijado.

Pero dos días más tarde, con un bebé de medio año que llevaba llorando hora y media en su cuna, ya no le parecía tan buena idea...

"Vamos Harry tío" – dijo con cierto tono desesperado con el bebé en brazos – "¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acabar con tu padrino? ¡Los vecinos van a odiarme si no dejas de llorar! Y teniendo en cuenta que son los padres de mi exnovia a la que pretendo recuperar algún día, eso es aún peor. Así que.. vamos, ¡deja de llorar! ¡Hazlo por tu tío Sirius!"

Pero Harry estaba poco dispuesto a colaborar.

"Vamos a ver... Tienes hambre ¿a que si?" – Sirius se sacó una piruleta de caramelo y se la tendió a Harry, al parecer sin caer en la cuenta que tal vez no era lo mejor para un bebé de seis meses – "Mira lo que tío Sirius tiene para tiiii."

El bebé fijó sus enormes ojos verdes en el dulce... para luego darle un manotazo y seguir llorando.

"No puedes hacerme esto colega..." – parecía que en cualquier momento el animago empezaría él también a llorar – "¿Te aburres? Si quieres podemos ir a ver un rato la tele..."

"Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa" – contestó el pequeño como toda respuesta.

"¿Por qué no pudiste salir con el carácter de tu padre? ¿Tenía que ser con el de tu madre verdad?" – suspiró él, resignado. – "Bueno a ver, ¡que no cunda el pánico! Lily tiene que haberme dejado algo de comer para ti."

Primero que nada, dejó a Harry en el sofá, y lo rodeó con cuidado por cojines, que el niño se divertía en tirar al suelo conforme su padrino los colocaba a su alrededor.

"Este crío agotaría hasta al mismísimo Merlín..." – comentó Sirius – "Quieto ahí campeón, no tardo nada."

Corrió hacia donde yacía la bolsa que Lily le había proporcionado. Dentro, en efecto, había algunos tarros de lo que parecía comida. Cogió uno al azar : Ternera con zanahorias, leyó. No sonaba del todo mal. Lo abrió y metió un dedo para probarlo.

"Puaaaaaj! ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo pueden darte esto para comer colega? Que asco. No me extraña que llores. ¡Reivindícate! Yo también lo haría."

Harry miraba con curiosidad a su padrino; le parecía un personaje tan peculiar y extraño... No se parecía en nada a su padre, y aun menos a su madre.

"Tranquilo, Harry, tío Sirius va a darte algo bueno para comer" – dijo dirigiéndose a la nevera. Estaba seguro que tenía un poco de puré de calabaza que le había sobrado de la noche anterior. Regresó con un plato lleno y previamente calentado. – "Ya verás lo que es la buena comida."

Acercó una cucharada a la boca del bebé, pero este no abrió la boca. Sirius se decidió por otra táctica que había visto en las películas :

"El buscador esquiva la bludger que casi le da! Admirables reflejos!" – empezó a hacer movimientos con la cuchara.

Harry abrió los ojos maravillado, no entendía nada, pero los sonidos y movimientos que hacía su padrino eran de los más entretenidos.

Sirius al parecer olvidó que se trataba de una cuchara y no de una escoba voladora...

"Oh esa estuvo cerca! Oh bien! Los Puddlemer United anotaron otros 10 puntos! Y oh qué veo? La snitch!"

Harry aplaudió emocionado, pero eso no sirvió para que abriera la boca.

"Tío, eres imposible. Pero al menos has dejado de llorar. ¿Te gusta verme hacer el payaso?"

Harry parpadeó, y como si hubiera entendido las palabras de su padrino, volvió a estallar a llorar.

"Oh... Vamos, vamos!" – Sirius corrió a apoderarse de algunos de los peluches que le habían dejado, se colocó detrás del sofá y empezó a representar una improvisada obra de marionetas - : "Un día un hipopótamo gris iba caminando por lo alto de una colina, cuando de pronto se encontró con la cabeza de un apuesto muchacho llamado Sirius Black. Al hipopótamo le entraron tantos celos que se lanzó a morder su maravilloso pelo.

Increíblemente cuando el hipopótamo de peluche empezó a atacar la cabeza de Sirius, Harry dejó de llorar. Pero cuando el merodeador se quedó sin ideas de cómo continuar la historia, el pequeño no tardó en protestar de nuevo.

Sirius lo cogió en brazos para consolarlo, y fue entonces cuando olió algo raro.

"Oh... No me digas que..." – miró con terror el pañal de Harry. – "Creo que si."

Lo dejó encima de la mesa con resignación y fue a por todos los demás utensilios que Lily le había dejado. Allí había talco, toallitas húmedas, pañales nuevos... El animago lo miró todo con extrañeza.

"¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer esto?" – se rascó la cabeza al tiempo que miraba alternativamente a Harry y a las cosas que tenía al lado... Decidió que lo primero era quitarle el pañal sucio al pequeño. Se acercó para hacerlo pero el mal olor le hizo retroceder – "Uf colega, que mal huele esto..."

Decidió alejarse unos pasos y hacerlo de otra forma más practica : - "Accio pañal!"

Con lo que no contó fue que el hechizo mandó el pañal directo a sus manos, con su contenido visiblemente expuesto.

"Por dios que asco!" – exclamó, arrojando el pañal a un lado sin mirar, con tan mala suerte que acabó encima del sofá. – "Alguien está haciendo vudú conmigo... Y seguro que sé quien es" – murmuró para si, imaginándose a Nat clavando agujas a un muñequito con su aspecto.

Pensando que luego recogería el pañal, siguió con el aseo del pequeño : Con una toallita húmeda limpió Harry y luego cogió un pañal. Empezó a darle vueltas sin saber exactamente como ponerlo.

"¿Y esto como diablos irá puesto? ¿Por qué no les pondrán instrucciones a los pañales?"

Harry le miraba con curiosidad, pensando que su padrino era una persona de lo más divertida.

Sirius, por su parte, descubrió al mirar por la ventana, algo muy interesante. Dejó el pañal de cualquier manera encima de la mesa y se acercó corriendo a la ventana para asegurarse. Si, en efecto, allí estaba Nat saliendo de la casa de sus padres.

"Harry, vas a ayudar a tu padrino a recuperar a Nat" – le guiñó un ojo al bebé, que le miraba desde la mesa con curiosidad.

Esperó a que sus "suegros" cerraran la puerta antes de salir él, poniendo cara de desesperación (que dadas las circunstancias no le costó demasiado fingir).

"¡Nat!" – la llamó.

Ella no se detuvo, solo dijo con indiferencia : - "Vete a la mierda, Sirius."

"¡Oye escucha! No quiero molestarte pero... ¡Tengo un problema enorme!"

"Si vas más salido que el pico de un pato no es problema mío. Búscate a alguna que te ayude, que eso se te da muy bien."

Genial, seguía cabreada, pensó Sirius.

"¡Tengo a Harry en casa! James y Lily me lo han dejado, pero llora sin parar, no sé cambiarle el pañal y encima Lily me ha dejado una cosa horrible para darle de comer! Solo se calla cuando hago el idiota y..." – exclamó desesperado.

Al menos eso hizo detener a Nataly en el sendero. Miró a Sirius.

"No será otro de tus trucos ¿verdad?"

"Entra y compruébalo si no me crees" – el animago se encogió de hombros. Al ver que la chica no parecía del todo convencida agregó – "¡Por lo que más quieras, necesito ayuda!"

Al final ella cedió, murmurando en que estaría pensando Lily para dejarle su hijo a un "imbecil sin un gramo de cerebro".

Hubiese seguido refunfuñando entre dientes de no ser por el espectáculo que vio al entrar : el pañal sucio encima del sofá, Harry encima de la mesa llorando, un plato de puré de calabaza con su contenido medio derramado.

Soltando un bufido, Nat cogió un pañal limpio y se dispuso a cambiar a Harry.

"Limpia el sofá al menos" – le indicó a Sirius con tono malhumorado.

Una vez tuvo a Harry listo, la mujer lo cogió en brazos y empezó a decirle cosas con voz suave. El pequeño se calló al instante.

"¡Eh! ¡No hay derecho!" – se quejó Sirius – "¿Cómo has conseguido que se callara en menos de dos minutos?"

"Es cuestión de sensibilidad, y tu tienes menos que una piedra" – dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Ya bueno, pues a ver si consigues darle de comer listilla" – contestó Sirius en tono picado, cruzándose de brazos.

"Veamos" – Nat le tendió el bebé a Sirius, que patosamente lo cogió en brazos. Después ella se acercó a la bolsa que Lily había dejado. Sacó el tarro de ternera con zanahorias que un rato antes el merodeador había cogido.

"¡No lo hagas!" – exclamó Sirius, como si la chica estuviera a punto de hacer algo horrible, por lo que recibió una mirada extrañada por parte de ella. Black se explicó – "Esto es lo más horrible que jamás en la vida he probado, y créeme, he llegado a comer cosas cocinadas por James..."

Nataly sabía que reírse era lo peor que podía hacer en esas circunstancias, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. La escena le resultaba terriblemente cómica : Sirius que no sabía por donde coger al pequeño Harry... ¡y encima había probado su comida! Casi sin quererlo se estaba riendo de lo lindo, olvidando por unos instantes lo mucho que se suponía odiaba a ese chico.

Sirius también esbozó una media sonrisa. Aún no sabía lo que había dicho que supuestamente hiciera tanta gracia.

Ella calentó la comida con un hechizo, fue a por una cuchara, y se la tendió a Harry, que aún estaba entre los brazos de su padrino. Éste se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta cuando su ahijado se comió lo que Nat le tendía sin oponer la más mínima resistencia.

"Este crío es un suicida" – fue lo que dijo él.

"¿Te crees realmente que venderían comida para bebés que les resultara desagradable de comer?"

Sirius se quedó callado, pensando en lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser. Nat, en un acto casi involuntario, se acercó y le revolvió el pelo, con una sonrisa.

"Creo que nunca cambiarás" – dijo.

Se arrepintió al instante de lo que había echo. Era una muy mala idea haber entrado en esa casa, y mucho más haber bajado la guardia y casi ceder ante los encantos de ese maldito Black. Dejó lo que quedaba de comida encima de la mesa y, decidida, cogió su bolso.

"Bien Sirius, creo que tus dudas ya están resueltas. Yo me voy" – dijo precipitadamente, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"¡Eh, Nat! Espera un momento por favor."

Ella se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

"Mmmm..." – Sirius pensaba a toda velocidad una excusa para decir – "¿Y porque no te quedas?" – hizo una pausa para luego aclarar rápidamente – "A ayudarme digo. Quiero decir... No sé darle de comer, no sé hacer que pare de llorar, no sé cambiarle el pañal... Y tampoco sé vivir sin ti."

"Sirius... Por favor..." – bufó ella

"De verdad Nat... Te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que pensaba y no sé que hacer sin ti. Si no vuelves yo... Yo no sé lo que voy a hacer."

Nataly se mordió el labio inferior intentando resistirse. Se imaginó la bronca por parte de Alex que le caería si le perdonaba...

"Haberlo pensado antes." – dijo con voz segura; mucho más segura de lo que realmente se sentía.

"Por favor Nat... ¡Fue algo sin importancia! Te lo conté porque no quería que hubiese secretos entre nosotros... ¡No para perderte!"

"Lo siento pero... no puedo hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada."

"No me hagas esto... No me dejes. Te juro que no volverá a pasar. ¡Te lo prometo!"

Ella sabía que debía marcharse... Que si Sirius continuaba diciéndole esas cosas, cedería como una tonta ante él. En ese preciso instante ya sentía como algo le oprimía el pecho y las ganas de besar a Sirius se le hacían casi irresistibles. Aún mal afeitado y con ojeras le parecía guapísimo.

"No me debes querer tanto como dices si te faltó tiempo para besarte con.. 'esa'" – dijo con desprecio, intentando hacerse la dura.

"Te quiero incluso más de lo que yo mismo creo... Te quiero hasta tal punto que no puedo imaginarme el estar sin ti... Quiero envejecer a tu lado, formar una familia contigo..." – Sirius hizo una pausa y luego añadió – "Y perdóname las cursiladas."

"Sirius..." – ella no sabía que decir. Después de esa declaración ¿quién era la guapa que seguía resistiéndose?

"¿Tu me quieres?"

"Pues claro que te quiero." – ella se encogió de hombros, hablando antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir – "Si no te quisiera, me importaría tres pepinos con quien te morreas o con quien te acuestas ¿no crees?"

"Entonces, si me quieres, perdóname. Olvidemos esto Nat, y empecemos de cero..."

Ella sonrió como toda respuesta. Se daba por vencida. La verdad es que esas dos semanas lejos de Sirius habían sido un completo infierno... Y cuando él se inclinó a besarla creyó que nunca sería más feliz...

O o o O

**Otra nota de la autora : **Si… Vuelvo a ser yo xD Es que tras leerme esto antes de publicarlo he creído oportuno hacer una pequeña aclaración… Sirius y Nat estaban cabreados.. Bueno, más concretamente ella estaba cabreada por un desliz que tuvo Sirius con alguna chica que ahora mismo no os sabría ubicar, lo que si es seguro es que Sirius estaba bebido, y fue la chica quien lo buscó, y evidentemente, las hormonas de Sirius, son las hormonas de Sirius xD Y ahora os dejo para que podáis continuar leyendo. Aunque os advierto que lo que viene a continuación ya no es nada agradable….

O o o O

Alex acababa de darse un baño, y se sentó en el largo sofá, delante de la chimenea, solo con el batín y la ropa de noche, un simple camisón negro de tirantes, que no le llegaba a la rodilla. Contempló el crepitante fuego con la mirada ausente, en realidad no necesitaba el calor que desprendía, la casa estaba a la temperatura ideal, pero le reconfortaba el sonido y la visión. Prendió algunas velas para poder ver algo mejor en esa habitación.

Siempre había sentido cosas que el resto no, y sabía que no iba a sobrevivir a esa noche. En realidad la muerte no le daba miedo, simplemente cerraría los ojos y no los volvería a abrir, se iría, sin hacer ruido, sin que nadie lo supiera, sin que a nadie le importara. Descansó la cabeza encima del apoyabrazos del sofá y descansó un poco la vista. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, algunos momentos después, no se sorprendió al ver a una alta presencia a un lado de la chimenea.

"Hola Severus" – susurró.

El hombre no contestó, simplemente siguió así, contemplándola detrás de la ropa y la mascara de mortífago que llevaba. Alex se levantó sin prisas, y sin hacer ruido siquiera. Se le acercó, levantó la mano para quitarle la horrible mascara blanca, y por fin pudo ver esos negrísimos ojos, que una vez le habían "pertenecido". Sin pensar lo abrazó, aunque habían terminado, concretamente, ella había terminado con su relación, pero aun lo quería y no dudaba que él sentía algo parecido, aunque nunca se lo había dicho con esas palabras.

"Has venido a matarme" –dijo suavemente la chica – "no me importa" – aunque el hombre no se movía, nunca había sido muy propenso a demostrar sus emociones, sentía la calidez de su cuerpo

"No puedo hacerlo" – dijo en un susurro, mientras apretaba los brazos alrededor de Alex y le besaba el pelo

"Sev… si no lo haces, nos matará a los dos" –obviamente se refería al Señor Tenebroso, que había ido ganando poder en poco tiempo – "y no quiero que te pase nada"

"Me da igual… moriré contigo" – suspiró – "yo… yo te… quiero" – confesó las palabras por primera vez en su vida – "no me importa lo que me haga… no permitiré que te pase nada"

"Yo también te quiero, y por eso prefiero que termines tu con mi vida, antes que lo haga ese bastardo" – levantó el rostro y capturó los labios del hombre en un último beso

Entonces Alex se separó del hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón, y se distanció hasta estar a un par de metros de él. No dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, esos misteriosos ojos negros, que escondían un torrente de emociones si sabías leerlas, y en esos momentos estaba totalmente desbordado.

"Hazlo" – susurró, pero Severus no se movió – "HAZLO!" – le gritó, seguía sin moverse. La chica volvió a acercarse para coger la mano en la que tenía la varita fuertemente agarrada, y la levantó hasta que estuvo encima de su pecho, sobre su corazón – "Acaba con lo que has venido a hacer Snape" –siseó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

"Hay otra manera…"

"No! No la hay!"

"Alexiel, por favor…" - el hombre nunca suplicaba

"Severus" – su voz era de advertencia, si no lo hacía, tendría que forzarlo- "Mátame"

"NUNCA!" – se separó de la joven en un movimiento rápido

Alexiel rompió un bonito jarrón, el que le había regalado Lily cuando se había ido de casa, y se acercó uno de los afilados trozos, a la fina piel del pecho.

"Sev… si no lo haces tu" – consiguió que el hombre se girara y abriera los ojos con espanto – "lo haré yo" – sentía el frío cristal atravesarle la piel, pero no importaba, se lo clavó con mas fuerza, y un débil reguero de sangre, manchó la blanca piel de la chica. El corte, pero, aun no era demasiado profundo.

"No!" –se acercó y le detuvo la mano, agarrando el trozo de cristal, y cortándose en el proceso

"Acaba conmigo sin que sufra… o lo haré yo cortándome el corazón, y sufriendo una horrible muerte… tu decides"

Alex empezaba a sentir la bilis en el cuello, las lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse rápidamente, pero no podía llorar, por él, porque si lo hacía, empeoraría las cosas. Vio como el hombre levantaba la mano de la varita…

"Sabes que siempre serás la única a la que verdaderamente amaré siempre, verdad?"

"Lo se Sev" – sonrió, y ya no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas – "yo también te he querido y querré siempre"

"No quiero hacerlo…" - empezó a temblar

"Pero tienes que hacerlo" – se acercó, hasta que pudo tocar el rostro del hombre una última vez – "cuida del pequeño Harry, por favor" – se separó un paso, tragó saliva, y con todo el valor que le quedaba, levantó el rostro y miró con intensidad a Severus, lo único que quería era morir con la cabeza alta y mirando a su verdaderamente único hombre- "Adiós mi amor"

Y Severus lo hizo, y se odió siempre jamás por ello, aunque se prometió no olvidarse de ella, y siempre la llevó en su corazón muerto.

O o o O

**Nota :** XDD Si, ya sé que soy pesada, pero creo que esto es algo traumatico y tb necesita algunas explicaciones. Pq Voldemort mandó a Sevy a matar a Alex? Bueno, Voldy se entera que Alex es una innombrable y la quiere entre sus filas. Ella se niega y Voldemort envía a Sevy para que la mate, pq a su manera de ver 'Si no está conmigo, está contra mi'. Y cuando le pide que cuide de Harry, es porque Lily y James hicieron de ella su madrina. Y también comentar que todo el trozo de la muerte de Alex no lo he escrito yo, sino Silver, que como ya sabéis es coautora de todo esto.

Y ahora si, que sin nada más que añadir, que siga el espectáculo xD

O o o O

Nataly rebuscaba como loca en su bolso, pero no había maneras que la maldita llave que Alex le había dejado apareciese.

"Creo que me la he dejado en tu casa." – masculló al final con una mueca. – "Tendremos que tocar el timbre."

Alargó la mano para alcanzar el pequeño cuadrito de plástico blanco que estaba pegado a la pared, cuando Sirius la detuvo.

"¿Y si lo dejamos para mañana? Ahora ya es muy tarde..." – argumentó el animago.

"Alex no estará dormida, y cuanto antes le digamos que volvemos a estar juntos, mejor." – y tocó el timbre. Esperaron pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

"No está, vamonos." – dijo Sirius casi automáticamente.

Nataly soltó una carcajada.

"Debe estar en la ducha o en cualquier otro sitio. Siempre está en casa a esta hora. Mira, voy a aparecerme dentro en un momento, le explicaré lo que hay, dejaré que me eche la bronca por falta de carácter y todas esas cosas, cogeré mis cosas y nos iremos. Tu quédate aquí, mejor no entres porque conociéndola es capaz de tirarte algún jarrón por la cabeza o algo."

Y dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta, Nat se desapareció. Tras el chasquido, Sirius sonrió. Se alegraba de haberla recuperado. Alzó la vista al cielo, ya oscuro y con estrellas, aún sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios. Allí sobre el tejado de la casa, con su brillo verdoso característico flotaba la marca tenebrosa.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y con un simple hechizo, derrumbó la puerta.

"¡¡Nat!" – llamó tan fuerte como pudo, apuntando con la varita a todas partes. En el recibidor no había nada. Corriendo, pasó al comedor. Casi soltó un suspiro cuando vio a su chica allí, sola. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba extremadamente pálida y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, mirando fijamente en dirección al suelo.

Sirius se acercó unos pasos, para ver que ocurría. Y entonces lo vio. Allí en el suelo, vestido con un simple camisón negro, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Alex.

Resistió sus instintos de auror, que le decían que debía acercarse al cuerpo para examinarlo y descubrir con que clase de hechizo le habían provocado la muerte, y se acercó a Nat, que estaba demasiado chocada para llorar y seguía en una especie de trance mudo.

"Nat... ¿Estás bien?"

Ella le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva. Sirius supo entonces que no lo había escuchado, y que probablemente tampoco le veía. Se maldijo mil veces por haberla dejado entrar sola y no haberse fijado antes en la marca tenebrosa. La tomó de un brazo y la condujo hasta uno de los sillones, donde la obligó a sentarse.

"Espera aquí." – le dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo, aún sin la seguridad que ella le hubiese oído.

Se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo. Allí había algo que no encajaba. Lo más probable es que la muerte hubiese sido causada por un Avada Kedavra... ¿Pero entonces porque tenía los ojos cerrados? La única explicación que se le ocurría era que su asesino se los había cerrado... Pero eso no tenía el más mínimo sentido... ¿Un gesto de respeto? ¿De deferencia? ¿De arrepentimiento tal vez? No, los mortífagos nunca se arrepentían de sus crímenes...

Había algo más todavía... ¿Por qué no tenía esa expresión de puro terror que tenían todas las victimas de la Imperdonable? De no ser por la falta de respiración y pulso, se hubiera podido decir que Alex estaba durmiendo.

Una última cosa le llamó la atención... Una fina herida a la altura del pecho... Como un corte hecho con algo afilado. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello? ¿Para que usar un objeto para hacerle ese ligerísimo corte arriesgándose a que la chica tuviera oportunidad de escaparse o de defenderse de algún modo? Si ya habían decidido usar la Imperdonable con ella... ¿Para que herirla?

Con cuidado, le alzó una de las manos y vio que también tenía ahí un corte, un poco más profundo que el del pecho... Como si hubiera agarrado con fuerza un trozo de cristal o algo por el estilo... Y en efecto, encontró lo que parecía ser un fragmento de algún jarrón de porcelana, no muy lejos de allí, manchado de sangre... por dos sitios! Era como si... ¡Era como si ella misma lo hubiera empuñado para cortarse en el pecho!

Sirius arrugó la frente y se pasó una mano por el pelo, confuso. Esa muerte no tenía la más mínima coherencia.

Un sollozo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se giró para descubrir que Nat, en su sillón, había empezado a llorar. Le temblaban los hombros, presa de un incontrolable llanto. Por su mente, inevitablemente, pasaban multitud de recuerdos de toda una vida juntas. Había tantos donde escoger... Se encogió en el sillón y respiró hondo. Esa olor tan familiar, tan propia de Alex le llegó, demasiado claramente para pertenecer a alguien que ya no iba a volver, a alguien que ya sólo viviría en el recuerdo... Cerrando los ojos incluso podía oír su voz resonando en las paredes.

Casi no notó como Sirius la abrazaba fuertemente, intentando confortarla. Apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de su novio y lloró.

"He encontrado esto." – habló Sirius después de un rato – "Creo que la escribió ella para vosotras."

Nat miró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas el pergamino que le tendía Sirius. Si, era la letra de Alex. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para intentar ver mejor y empezar a leer :

_Hola chicas, _

_Cuando leáis esto, yo ya no estaré con vosotras. Si, sabía que iba a morir esta noche, ya sabéis que siempre he notado cosas que el resto no. Pero no malgastaré mis últimas palabras hablando de mi. Quiero hablar de vosotras..._

_Creo que nunca os lo he expresado con palabras y tan directamente, pero gracias por vuestra amistad de todos estos años. Gracias por desafiar las malas lenguas que decían que unas Gryffindor no tendrían que juntarse con una Slytherin como yo. Gracias por aguantar mi mal carácter, mis broncas respecto a los chicos (por cierto, todos tiene su lado bueno, si, incluso Black, no os los dejéis escapar por nada del mundo.), gracias por vuestros consejos acerca de Severus, y gracias sobre todo, por todos los buenos momentos que hemos pasado Os prometo que siempre los llevaré en mi recuerde, vaya donde vaya y pase lo que pase. ._

_No cambiéis nunca, a pesar de todo lo que puede pasar y pasará a partir de ahora. No lloréis por mi, pues esto era inevitable. Seguid adelante con fuerza._

_Dawn, no pierdas nunca esa felicidad tan propia de ti, y sobretodo cuida de Remus. Es como un niño y te necesita. Y tu le necesitas a él._

_Nat... Cuando vuelvas con Black (porque estoy seguro que pronto lo harás.), dale una colleja de mi parte... Pero no lo dejes escapar. Si, aunque no me creas, acepto que estés con él. Siento si es demasiado tarde. Y recuerda sobretodo que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen..._

_Lily... Aprovecha al máximo los momentos con tu familia. Pasa todo el tiempo que puedas con James y el pequeño Harry. Porque nunca se sabe que va a pasar mañana... Aprovecha el tiempo que tienes como si todo se fuera a terminar._

_Creo que no me queda nada más por decir. Simplemente gracias por todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntas._

_Aprovechad la vida por mi y por todos aquellos que morirán en esta guerra. Y recordad que siempre os llevaré en mi corazón, pase lo que pase._

_Hasta siempre, _

_Alex_

O o o O

**Nota de la autora para acabar : **Bueno… Para acabar esta entrega xD Pq si, tengo más escenas. Aunque las que me quedan ya son a partir de la muerte de Lily y James, y por tanto tampoco son nada agradables, pero weno, si quereis y os portáis bien con los reviews, tal vez os las ponga :P Pues si, es un chantaje xD

Por cierto, ya que estamos en tema merodeadores y tal… Por si os interesa, tengo un fic a medias con una amiga que va del tema. Se llama "Manual de supervivencia para el mago adolescente." Y por si teneis un ratillo y quereis leerlo, lo encontrareis en la sección de mis favoritos de mi profile. Os prometo que no os arrepentiréis, pq es genial! xD

En fin… Nada más por ahora, solo que dejad revis vale? Que si sois buenos os pondré lo que queda muy prontito.

Buenas nocheees!

O o o O


	27. Parte 2 : Segundo Capítulo Especial

**Nota :** Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo la segunda parte de lo que se podría considerar el capítulo especial. Y ahora que me lo he releído… Joer, que triste es todo… Pero en fin, no es mi culpa si la historia tuvo que ser así xD

Así que nada, sed buenos y dejad reviews ¿ok? Que quien sabe… Si recibo muchos tal vez tengáis otra recompensa…. (a)

O o o O

Un picoteo incesante en el cristal de la ventana fue lo que la despertó esa mañana. Se revolvió bajo las sabanas perezosamente esperando a que fuera Sirius el que fuera a abrir a esa lechuza tan mañanera. Al no notar movimiento alguno abrió un ojo, dispuesta a echarle la bronca a su novio. Se sorprendió cuando encontró su mitad de cama vacía. ¿No había ido a dormir? Miró hacia la ventana, donde una lechuza parda la miraba fijamente. Se levantó pensando que seguramente seria una nota de Sirius con la explicación de su ausencia.

Se equivocaba. Sólo era un trozo de pergamino escrito con prisas donde ponía : _Nataly, la esperamos. Venga lo más rápido posible. Es importante._ Estas palabras iban acompañadas de una dirección y la inconfundible firma del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Nat arqueó las cejas. Normalmente Dumbledore se comunicaba con Sirius. Él era de la Orden del Fénix. A ella Sirius no la había dejado ni tan siquiera asistir a las reuniones. Por eso le extrañó tanto esa nota.

Se vistió rápidamente, dejando la nota en un lugar bien visible, por si volvía Sirius.

En veinte minutos se plantó delante de una casa que parecía abandonada en un callejón recóndito por el que a Nat jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza andar. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, tocó el timbre.

Una mujer pelirroja no tardó en ir a abrirla, con una expresión compungida en el rostro. Nat cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando.

- "Quizás todavía estoy soñando" – pensó.

- Hola cariño. Soy Molly Weasley. Creo que no nos conocemos.

- Nataly Watters, es un placer – la chica sonrió, pero el gesto no le fue devuelto.

Siguió a la mujer hasta lo que parecía el salón de la casa. Al primero que vio, de pie, en el centro de la sala, fue a Albus Dumbledore. Hacía tiempo que no le veía, pero estaba tal y como le recordaba... Solo faltaba su habitual sonrisa afable.

Luego se percató de una figura que lloraba encogida en un sillón.

- ¡Dawn! – exclamó - ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica levantó sus ojos azules, ahora vidriosos por las lágrimas hacia la recién llegada, y murmuró con voz rota : - Nat... – y sollozó con fuerza.

Por otra puerta entró Remus Lupin, con lo que parecía una infusión en las manos. Se la tendió a Dawn. Cuando el chico clavó su mirada dorada en Nat, ella se dio cuenta de que, aunque en ese momento no lloraba, lo había echo no hacía demasiado...

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

- Nataly... Tome asiento por favor.

Ella se dejó caer en el sillón de al lado del de Dawn, y le apretó afectivamente una mano para calmarla, aunque en realidad no sabía todavía que le ocurría... Y esperó expectante a que el anciano volviera a hablar.

- ¿Ha visto a Sirius Black esta mañana?

Le sorprendió la pregunta. ¿Qué tenía que ver la ausencia de Sirius en todo eso?

- No le he visto. Creo que no ha venido a dormir – contestó con cautela.

- ¿No se han comunicado? ¿No le dijo ayer nada acerca de que iba a llegar tarde o algo por el estilo?

Nat negó con la cabeza : - Se fue al Ministerio, como cada día... No me dijo nada que me hiciera pensar que llegaría tarde…

- Ya veo… - murmuró Dumbledore

- ¿¡Pero se puede saber a que viene todo esto? – exclamó la mujer, perdiendo la calma.

- Tranquilidad, antes que nada, es de suma importancia que nos cuente si Sirius le había contado algo acerca de sus planes.

- ¿Planes? ¿Qué planes?

Dumbledore la miró fijamente durante unos instantes, y Nat bajo aquella mirada se sintió juzgada, y todavía no sabía porque.

- ¿No le contó nada acerca de lo que pretendía hacer con James y Lily?

- ¿Con James y Lily? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en eso? ¿Y Sirius? ¡Que alguien me lo explique de una vez porque me estoy poniendo nerviosa!

- Es una situación delicada, así que va a disculparme que se lo diga tan directamente : James y Lily Potter fueron entregados anoche a Voldemort. Esta noche han sido asesinados.

- ¿¡Como? – Nat abrió mucho los ojos, impactada por la magnitud de la noticia. A su lado, Dawn aun lloraba silenciosamente. Por alguna inexplicable razón, ella notó que las lágrimas no acudirían... Le costaba tantísimo creer que ya no vería a Lily nunca más que... - ¿Quién les delató? ¡Nadie sabía donde se escondían! Lily ni tan siquiera nos lo dijo a nosotras.

- Yo mismo les aconsejé un Guardián Secreto, que junto al hechizo _Fidelio_, les guardara el secreto de su ubicación. El mismo Guardián Secreto que les traicionó. Y la última vez que hablé con James Potter, me aseguró que haría de Sirius Black su Guardián Secreto.

La segunda sacudida con tan solo segundos de separación recorrió a Nat. ¿Sirius? ¿Su Sirius? ¿Traicionar a James y a Lily? Casi sin querer se le escapó una carcajada sarcástica.

- Esto es una broma ¿verdad?

- Nataly... Le aseguro que no es ninguna broma. Por mucho que le cueste creerlo, Sirius ha entregado a los Potter a Voldemort... Y no sólo eso... Ha matado a Peter Pettigrew hace tan solo unas horas, cuando él intentaba reducirle.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos instantes, intentando asimilar la magnitud de toda esa información. Lily, James y Peter muertos, Sirius un asesino...

- No fue él – dijo al final, convencida.

- ¿Perdón? – Dumbledore pareció no haber escuchado bien.

- No fue Sirius... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que os habéis vuelto todos locos? ¿Cómo se os ha podido pasar por la cabeza pensar que fue él? ¿Qué Sirius entregó a James?... ¿¡A James que era como su hermano? ¿Qué era uno de esos malditos mortífagos? ¡Sirius no es un traidor! ¡Y mucho menos un asesino!

- Sé que es duro de asumir pero...

- ¡No es duro de asumir! ¡Es completamente imposible, una absurdidad... Es mentira! ¡Sirius moriría antes de traicionar a sus amigos! – se giró hacia Remus y Dawn - ¡Vosotros le conocíais! ¡Decídselo! No ha podido ser él.

- Hay testigos – habló Remus, con la voz más dura que jamás nadie le hubiera oído – Hay testigos, Nat. Sirius hizo volar media calle por los aires. Ha matado a un montón de muggles, a parte de a Peter. Y se ha dejado capturar sin oponer resistencia. Voldemort está acabado, ha desaparecido... Y vio que no tenía otra opción.

- ¿Capturado? ¿¡A donde se lo han llevado!

- A Azkaban. Sin juicio – declaró el licántropo.

Nat se llevó una mano a la boca y sintió que se mareaba. A su alrededor todo daba vueltas. No podía ser, era totalmente imposible. Los testigos estaban equivocados. No era Sirius. Sólo alguien que se le parecía...

- A lo mejor también fue él quien mató a Alex – sollozó Dawn - ¡No hay derecho que la gente tenga que morir sin más!

Remus se acercó a abrazar a Dawn para reconfortarla. Mientras, Nat no sabía que pensar. Apenas se habían recuperado del duro golpe de perder a Alex... Aunque había sido distinto... Tenía a Sirius con ella... Y ahora...

Se levantó de un salto de su sillón y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde va? – preguntó Albus.

Pero ella no le respondió. Simplemente se fue. En menos de diez minutos se había plantado en el Ministerio de Magia, donde reinaba una atmósfera de histeria generalizada. Montones de magos corrían arriba y abajo.

- ¿El Departamento de Justicia? – preguntó a un mago que estaba tras un mostrador.

- Quinto piso, señorita.

Con el ascensor no tardó en llegar allí. Buscó hasta dar con él, el despacho que buscaba. Cuando abrió de golpe la puerta, Jack Madison se la quedó mirando, entre sorprendido y apenado.

- Tengo que hablar con él – dijo Nat simplemente.

- Nat... No puede ser, y lo sabes.

- Debo hablar con él. Hasta que no oiga de sus propios labios que entregó a James y a Lily, y que mató a Peter, no voy a creerlo.

- Sé que es duro Nat... Te dije que no era de fiar... Era un Black, y ya sabes como son todos los de esa familia...

- No... Él no era así... ¡No era como el resto de su familia! – Nat sintió como las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos – Él era una buena persona... No era como su familia.. Él no fue... Él no lo hizo... No ha podido ser él... Es imposible... – pero por alguna extraña razón, cuanto más lo repetía en voz alta, menos convencida estaba de ello.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar con fuerza; las noticias que le acababan de dar en tan corto plazo de tiempo le retumbaban en la cabeza como un eco : _Hay testigos... A Azkaban. Sin juicio ...James Potter, me aseguró que haría de Sirius Black su Guardián Secreto... matado a Peter Pettigrew... Ha matado a un montón de muggles... entregó a James y a Lily... Asesino.., fiel a Voldemort... asesino...mortifago... asesino... Azkaban..._

Y Nat lloró; lloró por Lily, lloró por James, por todos los que se habían ido y ya no volverían... pero sobretodo lloró por lo ilusa que había sido al amar a Sirius Black.

O o o O

Y la puerta se cerró. Su vida había terminado. Sirius lo sabía. Miró a su alrededor, estaba solo en una fría celda de piedra gris, con solo un colchón y un trapo sucio a un lado. Ni tan siquiera una mísera ventana... No volvería a ver el cielo, ni el sol, ni las estrellas... Pronto ya no sabría la sensación que producía el viento a acariciar las mejillas, la sensación de una caricia, de un beso... Se percató que delante de la celda se alargaba una sombra. Probablemente hubiera una ventana cerca... Se pegó a los barrotes pero no alcanzó a verla. Sólo dementores y más barrotes. Y gritos de desesperación...

Descargó una patada llena de frustración contra la puerta que ya nunca más volvería a abrirse. ¡Era inocente! ¿Qué hacía allí rodeado de asesinos?

Se hundió en uno de los rincones y dejó vagar su mente. Cada vez que los dedos de sus recuerdos rozaban algo que pudiera hacerle esbozar una sonrisa, sentía como los dementores se lo arrebataban. No se resistía. ¿Para que iba a necesitar ya esos recuerdos? Se quedaría en esa vieja celda hasta que los dementores le consumieran. Enloquecería y pronto ya no sufriría... Nada le importaría y nada recordaría... Olvidaría todo, incluso el sonido de su propia voz...

Entonces, casi sin quererlo, pensó en ella. Y de nuevo esa sensación, como si le aspiraran la felicidad, al tiempo que el recuerdo empezaba a desvanecerse. Pero esta vez se resistió, opuso resistencia.

"¡A ella no me la vais a quitar!" – gritó al tiempo que conseguía guardar su recuerdo en el lugar más recóndito y oscuro de su mente. Allí lo conservaría... junto a los recuerdos de James y de Remus, de Lily y de Dawn, junto a todos sus recuerdos de Hogwarts... ¿Pero de que le serviría guardarlos? ¿Llegaría un día en que podría volver a disfrutar de ellos sin miedo a que los dementores se los arrebataran? ¿Hasta cuando tendría que aguantar? 'Hasta que salgas para vengarte...' le contestó una voz en su mente.

Venganza... Él era inocente... Debía vengarse. Vengarse de Peter, de Voldemort... Venganza por James, por todos aquellos que habían sufrido, venganza por Lily y Harry... Y venganza por él mismo, que estaba allí sin motivo, y por hacer que todos sus seres queridos pensaran que era un asesino. Venganza...

Escaparía. Buscaría venganza. Les demostraría a todos quien era el verdadero culpable. Él no debía estar ahí dentro... Escaparía. Tarde o temprano lo haría. No se rendiría. Ni los dementores ni Azkaban podrían acabar con él.

Su nublada mente pareció despejarse, tal era la fuerza de ese pensamiento. Los dementores no podían arrebatárselo, pues no era algo feliz, era más bien una obsesión. Vengarse, escaparse, vengarse...

Se levantó con decisión, y con un trozo de piedra del suelo trazó una pequeña línea en la pared. Contaría así los días, fiándose del paso de una sombra procedente de una ventana próxima por delante de la puerta de su celda... Y volvió a sentarse a esperar... Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar... Llegaría el momento oportuno para llevar a cabo su venganza... Pero por el momento, había que esperar...

O o o O

Sentada en un vagón de tren, con destinación a ninguna parte... Así se encontró Nat cuando volvió en si, después de haber seguido sus impulsos, cegada por el dolor. Apoyó la cabeza contra el frío cristal de la ventana y fijó su mirada perdida en lo que había al otro lado del cristal mojado por la lluvia. En su pecho, un dolor punzante cerca del corazón le hacía complicado el respirar, al tiempo que lágrimas silenciosas le bajaban por las mejillas.

Notaba la mirada de los muggles sobre ella, pero poco le importaba... En realidad no le importaba nada en esos momentos, ni lo que pensaran de ella, ni a donde se dirigía, ni que sería de ella... Todo había dejado de tener sentido. Su vida yacía a pedazos a su alrededor, y no tenia fuerza para recogerlos ni nadie que le ayudara a hacerlo.

Dos de sus mejores amigas muertas con apenas un mes de diferencia, James, al que también apreciaba, muerto de igual manera... Y por egoísta que sonara decirlo... Lo que más le dolía era que Sirius la hubiera engañado. Había sido un duro golpe el enterarse de que el hombre al que quería, al que hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo no existía... que había jugado con ella y sus sentimientos para traicionarla después y dejarla tirada como un viejo trapo usado sin ni siquiera mirar atrás...

Nunca creyó posible que todo su mundo podría venirse abajo en tan pocas horas... Que todo dejaría de tener sentido. Que llegaría un momento en que nada le importaría...

"El billete por favor?"

La voz del revisor la sacó de sus pensamientos. Fijó su mirada nublada por las lagrimas en el hombre de mediana edad, se pasó el dorso de las manos por las mejillas para intentar secar las lágrimas y le tendió su billete.

El hombre lo miró unos instantes con el ceño fruncido antes de volver la vista otra vez a la joven.

"Este tren no se detiene en esta estación señorita."

En realidad no le sorprendía. Había comprado el primer billete que había encontrado, y del mismo modo, subido al primer tren que había pasado por la vía. No se había fijado en el destino porque solo quería alejarse y le daba igual donde...

"¿A dónde se dirige?" – volvió a preguntar el revisor con gentileza.

"A ninguna parte en realidad..." – contestó ella con un susurro.

"¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?"

"Nadie puede ayudarme..." – dijo en voz muy baja ella, más para si misma que para el hombre. Luego pareció reaccionar y se levantó de su asiento – "No se preocupe, voy a bajar en la próxima."

Northampton. Eso indicaba el letrero de la estación cuando Nat abandonó ese tren. La mujer ahogó un suspiro... Estaba lejos de casa... Lejos de todo lo que conocía... Pero no lo suficiente. En lo más hondo de su corazón sabía que no podría seguir viviendo en Inglaterra. Incluso el aire le recordaba a Sirius, no podría seguir allí, pensando en el y en el dolor que su recuerdo provocaba, en su traición... Seria como desgarrarse el alma una y otra vez...

Se secó las lágrimas. No quería llorar más. No le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo. Sacó valor del lugar más recóndito de su alma, y con expresión decidida se desapareció, para instantes más tarde aparecer delante de la casa de Dawn. Tocó el timbre.

Cuando su amiga le abrió la puerta, Nat pudo comprobar que tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de llorar, igual a los suyos.

"¡Nat! Me tenías preocupadísima! Temía que... Que hubieras echo una tontería... Cuando te fuiste de ese modo... yo..." – Dawn la abrazó fuerte.

"Sólo necesitaba estar sola... Lejos de todo... Necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo lo ocurrido...aunque creo que nunca terminare de aceptarlo del todo..." – murmuró ella.

"Oh, Nat... Ha sido tan terrible todo... ¿Cómo estás?"

Nataly se encogió de hombros. Su alma se había secado... En un día creía haber vertido toda una vida de lágrimas...

"Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, supongo..."

"Pero aún así..."

"Me voy a ir, Dawn."

"¿A dónde?" – la chica ya se temía alguna cosa así.

"Me iré a Rumania. Ha sido mi sueño desde siempre. Y ahora que Sir..." – hizo una pausa y dejó escapar un suspiro, incluso decir su nombre era como una puñalada en su alma – "En fin... Que me marcharé a trabajar allí."

"Nat..."-susurró Dawn abrazándola

"No puedo seguir aquí Dawn"- murmuro Nat con un sollozo mientras los ojos volvían a empañarse con las lagrimas- "Es demasiado doloroso... No"

La voz de Nat se quebró mientras volvía a llorar. Dawn la abrazo con fuerza sin decir nada mientras las lagrimas también corrían por sus mejillas. No había nada que decir, no había nada que pudieran decir que pudiera si quiera mitigar el dolor que sentían. Ninguna de las dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así abrazadas hasta que Dawn reunió un poco de coraje y se separo secándose las lagrimas.

"Hazlo"-dijo inspirando-"Vete y no mires atrás..."

Nat intento sonreír entre las lágrimas sin conseguirlo

"Lo entiendo Nat, de verdad"-sonrió Dawn tristemente-"Solo pido que escribas. Hemos perdido a Alex y Lily... no soportaría perderte a ti también..."

"Claro que te escribiré." – Nataly por fin pudo esbozar una sonrisa, pero probablemente la más triste que jamás en su vida habían perfilado sus labios – "Sé que no será lo mismo que si estuviéramos juntas pero... Será bueno para ambas. El vernos nos traería demasiados recuerdos."

Y así fue como Nat abandonó Inglaterra, huyendo de los recuerdos, del dolor, del sufrimiento, aunque en lo más profundo de su alma sabía que nunca jamás podría abandonarlos del todo... Que en el rincón más profundo de su alma seguiría llorando por Lily y por Alex para siempre... Y que su corazón recordaría a Sirius durante toda su vida...

O o o O

No muy lejos de ahí, Remus había visto toda la escena. Inevitablemente unas palabras se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente, y por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba quitárselas de la cabeza.

"El vernos nos traería demasiados recuerdos"

La frase se le repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, y cada vez que la oía, lo tenía más claro… Él también debía irse. Si… Tenía que ser consciente que solo le traería que problemas a Dawn… Problemas y sufrimiento, pues que consuelo podía ofrecerle un hombre lobo? Si, se iría, y sería lo suficientemente cobarde para ni tan siquiera despedirse. Confiaba en que ella lo entendería. Si, pronto se olvidaría de él y encontraría a un hombre mucho mejor…

Con un suspiro dejó las llaves de casa de Dawn en una de las macetas del jardín de atrás, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó para siempre de la única chica que verdaderamente le había querido tal y como era…

O o o O

En Azkaban todos los días eran iguales. Grises, deprimentes, oscuros... Sirius pronto perdió la noción del tiempo. Sólo se limitaba a hacer rayas en la pared, pero no las contaba... Había demasiadas... Durante el día, el estar ahí se le hacía mínimamente soportable, pero por la noche, cuando las luces se apagaban, la oscuridad parecía trastornar más que los propios dementores a los presos. Los gritos de desesperación, de puro terror de los demás presos le perforaban los oídos. Ahí era cuando se transformaba en perro, cuando creía no poder soportarlo más... Al final todo quedaba en silencio, y él podía dormir algunas horas. Por la mañana, a primera hora, un dementor le pasaba un plato con un trozo de pan reseco y un poco de agua. Eso era todo.

La esperanza de poder escapar algún día menguaba a diario y por ese entonces ya casi le había abandonado. No se sentía ni capaz ni con fuerzas para hacerlo... Y así habría muerto esa esperanza de no ser por lo que sucedió ese día...

El día había empezado exactamente como todos los demás. Sirius se incorporó en su colchón, si es que realmente podía llegar a llamarse así, pues con el paso de los años se había vuelto tan duro como el propio suelo. Fue a acercarse a la puerta para recoger su ración diaria, pero allí no había nada. Se acercó a la puerta y dio un golpe furioso.

"¡Mi comida!" – gruñó, y por primera vez en muchos años usó su voz, que salió áspera, grave, casi inhumana.

Por su sorpresa, el que se acercó a la puerta de su celda no fue un dementor, sino un hombre de ropas elegantes. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a nadie humano que casi le pareció raro...

"Vaya, Sirius Black supongo" – dijo el hombre, mirándolo con interés. Sirius se sintió como un mono de feria y se apartó un poco de los barrotes sin contestar. – "Es usted toda una leyenda, señor Black."

"¿No es maravilloso cuando todo el mundo te conoce?" – contestó el preso con la misma voz que antes, pero ahora con cierto sarcasmo.

"Según por que cosas señor Black."

Sirius soltó un gruñido, pero no dejó escapar la oportunidad de continuar con la conversación, hacía demasiado que no hablaba con nadie... : - "Yo sin embargo todavía no sé con quien trato..."

"Cornellius Fudge, Ministro de Magia."

"¿Fudge? ¿Ya no es el viejo Crouch el ministro? Que lastima, con lo condescendiente que fue conmigo, enviándome aquí sin juicio..." – dijo Sirius en tono de burla – "Fíjese, aquí encerrado me he perdido el cambio de ministro..." - fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Fudge llevaba en una mano - "¿Sabe Fudge? Para compensarme las molestias de haber venido hasta mi celda solo a incordiar podría regalarme su periódico. Estoy muy falto de noticias y llega un momento que me canso de contar los dementores que pasan por delante de mi puerta. Además como ministro le deben salir los galeones por las orejas, seguro que no le arruino yo por esto." – era increible, pensó Sirius. El sólo echo de la presencia humana había echo que se sintiera mejor. Hacía tanto que no hablaba con nadie...

"Está usted loco, señor Black." – fue todo lo que dijo Fudge, pero aún así, dejó caer el periódico por entre los barrotes de la puerta.

"Menuda novedad..." – contestó a media voz Sirius mientras recogía el periódico – "¡Oiga Fudge!" – gritó una última vez – "Dígales a esos malditos bichos sin ojos que todavía espero mi comida."

Luego Sirius se fue a sentar en uno de los rincones de la celda, con el periódico. Lo primero que miró fue la fecha. Abrió los ojos sorprendido 24 de Julio de 1993 ¡Había pasado 12 malditos años encerrado en ese agujero! Dentro de poco cumpliría los 35...

Sintiéndose viejo, frustrado y lleno de ira empezó a hojear las páginas del Profeta, intentando encontrar algún nombre conocido, de algún viejo amigo, compañero de Hogwarts... Vio un artículo firmado por Rita Skeeter. La recordaba. Habían coincidido en Hogwarts. Una Ravenclaw que siempre estaba enterada de todos los rumores. La chica había intentando salir con él un par de veces... Siguió pasando páginas, y ya iba a lanzar el periódico a un lado cuando vio esa foto... Se la acercó más, hasta que su nariz casi tocó el papel. Quería asegurarse de que no era un error... Pero no, esa rata se le hacía inconfundible. ¡La había visto transformada demasiadas veces.! ¡Era la rata traidora y asquerosa de Peter! El periódico se arrugó entre las manos de Black, crispadas ante el descubrimiento. Su mirada gris volaba por encima de las letras que acompañaban la foto... Weasley, Egipto... Hogwarts. Se detuvo ante la palabra y leyó con atención... Sintió que se enfurecía más. ¡Peter era la mascota de un alumno de Hogwarts! Casi podía adivinar los planes de la rata traidora... Si Voldemort volvía al poder estaría en Hogwarts, listo para entregarle el último de los Potter...

Su mente hacía años que no trabajaba a tanta velocidad. Se sintió con energías renovadas, dispuesto a todo. Debía escapar. Tenía que hacerlo. ¡Era el único que sabía donde estaba Peter! Tenía que ayudar a Harry. ¡Era su padrino y tenía la obligación de cuidar de él!

Pasó los siguientes días fijándose con atención en la rutina de los dementores. Por las noches casi no podía dormir, y cuando lo hacía miles de sueños acerca de Peter, en Hogwarts le acechaban. Le veía junto a la cama de Harry, con un cuchillo.. En Hogwarts... Estaba en Hogwarts... Estaba en Hogwarts... Estas tres palabras retumbaban en su mente tanto de día como de noche. No le abandonaban y en cierto modo le daban fuerza.

Diez días después de ver aquella foto en el periódico, Sirius Black escapó, aunque nunca supo exactamente como lo consiguió. Sólo supo que actuó movido por la sed de venganza y el instinto protector hacía Harry. Cuando notó el viento sobre su piel, que el pelo se le revolvía, vio el brillo del sol, el azul del cielo... Se sintió vivo de nuevo.

O o o O

Snif... Pobre Siri mío, lo mal que lo pasó en la cárcel... En fin, pues esto es todo por ahora. Dejad reviews vaaaaa! xD


	28. Parte 2 : Cambiando de vida

Nat llegó puntual como cada mañana al trabajo. Y tal y como siempre pasaba, Charlie Weasley, su ayudante, un muchacho pelirrojo muy trabajador, siempre con la sonrisa en los labios, ya estaba allí.

"Buenos días, Charlie." – saludó, sentándose a su lado para echarse un poco de café antes de empezar.

"Buenas, Nat." – contestó él sonriendo, pero si apartar su mirada del periódico. – "¿Te has enterado?"

"¿Enterado¿De que?" – dijo ella mientras soplaba al café para enfriarlo.

Charlie levantó la vista, alucinado : - "Debes ser el único ser vivo que no lo sabe. Se ha escapado un preso de Azkaban."

"De Azkaban? Pero si decían que era imposible…" – comentó ella, sin prestar demasiada atención, mientras se levantaba a por una cucharilla para remover un poco el café.

"Pues si, y no se trata de uno cualquiera. Es Sirius Black."

La taza se estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos y esparciendo el contenido por el suelo.

"Hay que ver lo torpe que estas por las mañan…" – empezó a decir Charlie en tono de broma, pero cuando vio que su compañera había palidecido notablemente y estaba como ausente – "Nat… ¿Estás bien¿Pasa algo?"

"Estas… Estas seguro de esto?"

"Bueno, es lo que dice el periódico…" – contestó el pelirrojo con cautela, todavía sin entender la extraña reacción de ella. Y para que lo comprobara se lo tendió.

Nat lo agarró con manos temblorosas, todavía sin decidir si quería leerlo o no. Pero la necesidad de saber, de entender lo que había pasado, venció a su miedo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, su mirada volaba sobre la noticia que ocupaba la primera página.

"SIRIUS BLACK SE ESCAPA DE AZKABAN" decían las grandes letras del titular. No tuvo valor para leer la noticia entera. No después de ver la foto que acompañaba el reportaje. Ahí estaba Sirius, en la foto oficial que hacían a los presos al encerrarlos en Azkaban, mirándola con sus intensos ojos grises… Tuvo que dejar el periódico a un lado, incapaz de mirarlo por más tiempo.

Sólo reaccionó al notar la mano del pelirrojo agarrándole con firmeza un brazo, reclamando su atención. Giró lentamente la cabeza para encarar a Charlie.

"¿Qué ocurre Nat?" – inquirió el chico, con semblante serio.

"Na… Nada." – balbuceó ella – "Voy a trabajar, que hay muchas cosas que hacer."

Charlie miró con preocupación como la mujer se iba con paso vacilante hacía donde estaban los dragones, y sin pensárselo dos veces la siguió, dejando sus obligaciones para ir a vigilar de cerca de Nat.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Dawn se seco una lagrima que corría por su mejilla. No sabia porque seguía llorando; el horror que veía todos los días debería haber secado su alma, hacerla dura como el hierro... pero no era así. En el fondo sabia que ella no era la mas dura, esa era Alex, ni la mas valiente...esa era Lily, ella solo había aprendido a esconderse detrás de una mascara, para impedir que sus pacientes vieran sus emociones.

¿Y donde estaban ellas?

Muertas...

Aun le dolía pensarlo, era como si le arrancaran parte de su alma. Sus amigas... mas que amigas, hermanas. Una muerta a manos de mortifagos, otra al dar la vida por su hijo... No podía evitar volver la vista atrás sobretodo cuando veía en San Mungo a antiguos compañeros de colegio y le partía el alma hacerlo. Todas sus ilusiones, sueños, la idea de envejecer las cuatro juntas y mimar a sus nietos hasta la saciedad...todo se había desvanecido.

Parte de ella siempre había sabido que esos sueños no se harían realidad, que con una guerra puede que alguna fuera herida o muriera, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra muy distinta experimentarlo y aun le dolía pensar en sus amigas. Por no hablar del pequeño Harry. ¿qué habría sido de el? Sin padres, sin madrina, con su padrino en la cárcel, había acabado en casa de Petunia, de la horrible e inaguantable Petunia y el gordo seboso de su marido. Ella quiso impedirlo pero Dumbledore dijo que el necesitaba la protección de los de su sangre. Y por mucho que Lily fuera una hermana para ella nunca habían tenido la misma sangre.

¿Y Nat¿Cómo se encontraría? Hacia muchísimo tiempo, años para ser exacta, que no la veía. Si se comunicaban por cartas... pero es tan fácil mentir a un papel y decir que te encuentras bien aunque no sea cierto que Dawn no podía evitar preocuparse. Tras la muerte de Lily las dos se habían hundido en el dolor, evitando verse para no recordar a las dos ausentes... Nat se fue a Rumania a trabajar como siempre había deseado y no miro atrás mientras que ella se volcaba en sus estudios de medimagia intentando ahogar el dolor. Al principio lo encontró natural. El golpe de las muertes sumado a la traición de Sirius había dolido a Dawn pero había debido doler cien veces mas a Nat. Ella aun tenia a Remus por arisco y cegado por el dolor que estuviera... Después las cosas se complicaron y Dawn hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener a la ultima de sus hermanas con ella. Aun lo deseaba, la echaba muchísimo de menos, pero respetaba los deseos de Nat de no volver a pisar las Islas, al menos tenia sus cartas. El primer año sin ningún tipo de noticias de ella, fue aterrador...No creía que después de todo lo que había pasado hubiera podido soportar perder también a Nat.

Dawn bufo. Alex la mataría si la viera ponerse así de sentimental. Una Slytherin, porque Alex decía que Dawn había acabado en la casa equivocada, nunca se comportaría así. El recuerdo la hizo sonreír. Alex había tenido razón.

Un golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a colocar la mascara que ocultaba todas sus emociones detrás de un aire frío y profesional.

"Doctora Caddel" - se asomó una enfermera – "Su hija y su madre están aquí. Además me pidió que le recordara que tiene una visita dentro de cuarenta minutos."

"Gracias Lisa" - sonrió Dawn. - "Ven a buscarme en veinte minutos ¿quieres? Y diles que pasen."

La enfermera sonrió y cerro la puerta. La muchacha acababa de salir de Hogwarts y aun no estaba acostumbrada ni a que sus jefes la llamaran por su nombre ni a que la familia de dichos jefes pulularan por el hospital como si vivieran allí. Claro que Dawn tenia que admitir que ella era la única que lo hacia. Llevaba poco tiempo trabajando en San Mungo, menos de un año, y en su anterior trabajo era la única medimaga así que podía perfectamente tener a media familia dando vueltas por la clínica si así lo quería.

En ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta y Dawn vio con una amplia sonrisa como entraba su hija seguida de su madre.

"Mamá! Llego la carta!"- Diana grito y dio un abrazo a su madre sin dejar de agitar un sobre con letras verdes, haciendo que Dawn riera-

"¿Ves como no tenias que preocuparte?"- contesto dándole un beso en el cabello castaño claro como el de su padre- "Pero ¿No podías esperar a que llegara a casa?"

Su hija la miro fijamente con unos ojos azules como los suyos mientras negaba, lo que hizo que Dawn volviera a reír seguida de su propia madre. Dawn alzo la vista para mirarla. Mary Caddel seguía igual que cuando Dawn había ido al colegio y pensar que justo ahora su propia hija empezaría Hogwarts. En momentos como este lamentaba no poder compartirlo con nadie, pero por otra parte tenia a ese trasto para ella solita.

"¿Podemos ir a comprar las cosas de la lista mamá?"-dijo con mirada suplicante.

"Ahora estoy trabajando, pero mañana sin falta iremos ¿vale?"-Dawn rió ante el grito de alegría- "Y además podrás elegir que quieres de regalo ¿O se te ha olvidado que mañana es tu cumpleaños?"

"NUNCA!"-negó la niña- "¿Vas a tener el día libre?"

Dawn tenia la costumbre de tomarse el 2 de Agosto como libre y que ahora trabajara en San Mungo en vez de en una clínica que atendía a criaturas oscuras con pocos recursos no iba a cambiarlo.

"Por nada del mundo me perdería tu cumpleaños"- Dawn la miro con seriedad- "Ya lo sabes"

"Diana vamonos"-sugirió Mary Caddel- "Te invito a un helado para celebrarlo"

Diana sonrió y dio un beso a su madre antes de ir con su abuela.

"Pasároslo bien"

Abuela y nieta asintieron antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a Dawn sonriendo. Si no se equivocaba ahí dos generaciones de slytherins, no sabia si la casa de la serpiente estaba preparada para esa niña.

Dawn sabia que nunca podría ser imparcial con su hija pero pensaba que para criarla ella sola no había ido mal la cosa. Diana era una preciosa niña con el pelo castaño como su padre y los ojos azules de su madre e igual de cabezota que los dos juntos. O al menos Remus había sido un cabezota la última vez que le había visto y de eso hacia casi 12 años...El licántropo desapareció un día sin dejar rastro y nunca llego a saber de la existencia de su hija y eso era algo que Dawn nunca le perdonaría.

"Doctora Caddel"- Lisa asomó la cabeza.

"Estoy lista"- sonrió Dawn – "Vamos nos espera un paciente."

Pero apenas se habían alejado unos pasos del despacho de la doctora cuando un grito al otro lado del pasillo llamo su atención y rapidamente se acercaron a ver que pasaba. Había una gran conmoción.

"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Dawn, parando a un aprendiz de medimago que pasaba por allí a toda velocidad.

"Un accidente en la Reserva de Dragones de Rumania" – explicó brevemente el joven- "Parece que un dragón se ha vuelto loco y ha mordido a un par de cuidadores y ha intentado quemar a otro, además de atacar a otros dragones. Es un caos. Nos mandan a los mas graves."

Dawn asintió y miró a Lisa : - "Vas a tener que encontrar a alguien que se ocupe de mi visita. Me necesitan aquí."

La joven enfermera asintió y sin decir nada desapareció por uno de los pasillo. Dawn, mientras se dirigía a la sala de curas. Ella era la especialista en heridas causadas por criaturas mágicas, así que sabia que la necesitarían. Cuando llego allí se encontró con un gran revuelo, había varios pacientes y los medimagos y enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro. Tuvo que gritar para poner orden.

"Turpin, Séller" - dijo a dos jóvenes medimagos – "Ocupaos de las heridas. Ya sabéis que hacer para que la infección no afecte a todo el cuerpo."

"El resto colocar a los pacientes por gravedad" – ordenó – "Y por favor que alguien me traiga al resto de aprendices y medimagos de esta especialidad. Vamos a tener mucho trabajo."

En quince minutos el caos tenía cierto sentido y pudo a atender a los pacientes. Estaba terminando de atender a un joven pelirrojo con varios mordiscos y una quemadura en el brazo, cuando alguien le dio un golpe en el hombro. Al girarse se encontró con David Zéller, uno de los medimagos más prometedores que tenia ahora San Mungo. Lástima que no le interesara su especialidad.

"Dime David" - dijo mientras terminaba con el pelirrojo.

"Doctora acaba de llegar una paciente bastante grave, tiene muchas quemaduras."

"De acuerdo guíame" - dijo saliendo de la sala – "¿Se sabe algo de ella¿Alergia a alguna sustancia¿Algo que pueda hacer mas complicada regenerar la piel?"

"No sabemos absolutamente nada, ni tan siquiera su nombre."

Cuando Dawn llegó a la sala noto que se quedaba sin respiración y se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la boca. En la camilla estaba alguien a quien no veía desde hacia 12 años. Mas mayor, con alguna cicatriz mas, pero no había ninguna duda de que era ella.

"Nat…" – murmuró, pero no tardó en reaccionar. Lo primero era lo primero. Y era salvarle la vida.

"David, parece que esta muy grave" - dijo Dawn – "necesitare tu ayuda."

El joven asintió. Estuvieron durante dos horas aplicando hechizo tras hechizo hasta que consiguieron disminuir las quemaduras y recuperar los músculos y para cuando acabaron todos los medimagos estaban agotados. Dawn se apoyo en una pared mientras veía como una enfermera le vendaba las heridas.

"Creo que ya esta" – suspiró – "En cuanto terminéis mandarla a una habitación y mañana comprobaremos como evoluciona."

**O.o.O.o.O**

Ya no se acordaba que Londres fuera así. En sus recuerdos no era ni tan ruidosa ni tan grande.

Sirius paseaba feliz por las calles, bajo su forma perruna, admirándolo todo, empapándose de vida.

Le había costado algunos días llegar hasta la ciudad, pues para viajar solo contaba con su condición de animago ilegal que tan pocos conocían.

Completamente sin quererlo, sus pasos le condujeron a la que había sido su casa… Bueno, suya y de Nat, y por primera vez en muchos años pensó libremente en ella, sin temor de que nadie le arrebatara sus recuerdos… Se sorprendió recordándola con todo lujo de detalles. Los dementotes no habían podido con aquellos recuerdos. Parecía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando la había visto por ultima vez; su pelo, su sonrisa, su mirada cálida… De haber sido humano habría empezado a sonreír.

Su mirada gris cambió a la casa contigua¿seguirían viviendo allí sus padres? Se acercó unos pasos más, y ya iba a levantarse sobre sus patas traseras para mirar por una de las ventanas cuando notó una cuerda firme que se le apretaba alrededor del cuello.

"_Me han pillado."_ – fue lo primero que pensó – "_De vuelta a Azkaban."_

Y ya iba a transformarse de nuevo en humano para plantar cara cuando oyó las palabras de su captor.

"Bueno chico, no eres especialmente inteligente para ponerte a vagabundear delante de mi casa."

Uh? No parecían las palabras de un auror… Se giró para encarar a quien le había apresado. ¡Era el padre de Nat! Eso si, bastante más viejo de lo que le recordaba.

"No te preocupes chico." – continuó hablando el hombre – "La perrera va a tratarte bastante mejor que la calle."

¡La perrera¡Pero que diablos le pasaba a ese hombre con él¿Qué problema tenía¿No encontraba a más perros para torturar? Recordaba con toda claridad como un día había estado a punto de castrarle, cuando le pilló haciendo el tonto en casa de la vecina, una chica guapísima que tenía un caniche. Suerte que Nat le había salvado.

"_¿Pero quien me salvara esta vez?"_ – pensó. – "_Genial Sirius, no hace ni dos días que eres libre y ya andas metiéndote en líos."_ - tuvo ganas de transformarse y gritarle – "_No tuviste suficiente con casi caparme una vez ¿verdad¡Ahora pretendes encerrarme en una perrera¡Y tu se supone que eres veterinario! Un maldito maltratador de perros! Eso es lo que eres!"_

Pero no lo hizo, claro. Sin duda una perrera sería mucho mejor que ir de vuelta a Azkaban; así que con resignación dejó que el hombre le arrastrara hasta una vieja furgoneta muggle.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Sirius descubrió que la perrera era un edificio gris, muy deprimente, del interior del cual salían todo un coro de alaridos y ladridos varios.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró encerrado en una gran jaula, compartiendo espacio con otros perros grandes, que pronto mostraron cierto interés por el gran perro negro recién llegado.

Sirius se apresuró a pegar su trasero contra la pared, pues le era bien conocida la extraña afición de los chuchos de olerse el trasero unos a otros, y no quería sumar a su lista de traumas el de un hocico perruno pegado a su culo.

Cuando estuvo seguro que el padre de Nat se había ido, se transformó. Los perros que estaba con él dieron un bote para atrás, asustados, y empezaron a gruñir.

"A ver quien tiene ganas de olerme el trasero ahora." – dijo él con sorna, antes de acercarse a los barrotes, pasar una mano entre ellos y abrir la simple cerradura.

Sin mayores problemas salió de la jaula, y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el edificio se cruzó con uno de los cuidadores, que se acercaba con un carrito lleno de comida para perros.

Sirius soltó una carcajada al ver la cara que se le quedaba al hombre cuando le vio.

"Buenos días." – le saludó al pasar por su lado, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando el animago llegó a la calle, el cuidador todavía no había reaccionado. El hombre se permitió otra leve carcajada antes de volver a su forma perruna y continuar su camino.

Al día siguiente todos los periódicos llevarían la noticia de que el peligroso asesino fugado de la cárcel había sido visto. Pero para cuando todos se enteraron, Sirius ya estaba lejos de ahí.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Nat abrió lentamente los ojos mientras poco a poco iba siendo consciente del dolor latente que le invadía todo el cuerpo.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco que no era el de su casa de Rumania. Entornó los ojos intentando recordar, pero todo se confundía entre escenas de dragones furiosos y llamaradas potentes que la rodeaban.

Tuvo la ligera sensación de que alguien entraba en la habitación, pero todo lo que ocurría le llegaba lejano y distante, como si lo estuviera viendo desde detrás de un cristal. Notaba la boca seca y pastosa, igual que el cuello.

Apenas fue consciente de cómo una figura vestida con una bata blanca entraba a toda velocidad, se acercaba a la cama y le tomaba una mano.

"Nat… Nat." – oyó una voz que la llamaba, lejana. – "¿Me oyes?"

Con dificultad giró levemente la cabeza para ver quien le hablaba. De haber tenido fuerzas se habría sorprendido, pues era Dawn, la única amiga que le quedaba, que la miraba con preocupación.

"Da… Dawn…" – consiguió articular.

Su amiga perfiló una sonrisa de alivio al ver que la reconocía y que podía hablar.

"Shh, no intentes hablar. No ahora." – Dawn le acarició suavemente el pelo – "Te pondrás bien y luego tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar." – al ver la mirada confundida y perdida de su amiga consideró que debía explicarle algo – "Tuviste un accidente con los dragones en Rumanía. Estás en San Mungo, Nat."

¡En San Mungo? Volvía a estar en Inglaterra. No podía ser! No podía haber ningún momento pero para volver a las Islas que aquel. Justo cuando Sirius se había escapado.

Empezó a negar lentamente con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, queriendo dar a entender a Dawn que no podía ni quería seguir ahí. Que debía marcharse.

"Aquí estás a salvo de todo y de todos Nat, no te preocupes." – le dijo su amiga dándole una poción, que poco a poco tranquilizó a Nat y la volvió a sumir en un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Remus Lupin miro el Gran Comedor con nostalgia. Hacia muchísimos años que no estaba allí y los recuerdos se hacían casi tangibles. Había pasado allí muchos momentos, tanto malos como buenos, pero nunca había pensado que volvería como profesor. Probablemente sus amigos se reirían si lo supieran, nunca lo hubieran imaginado...Bueno tal vez Dawn.

Remus intento apartar a la joven de sus pensamientos. No se avergonzaba de haberla dejado, lo había hecho por su bien, pero si lo hacia de haberse ido sin despedirse...claro que si lo hubiera intentado Dawn habría conseguido que se quedase. Y era demasiado peligroso. No hubiera podido soportar que la pasara algo a ella también.

El licántropo paso la vista por los alumnos de Hogwarts...¿El había sido tan pequeño e inocente? Casi le costaba creerlo, pero no más que ver a Severus de profesor...Si alguien no pegaba como docente era el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

En ese momento entro McGonnagal con los nuevos alumnos y Remus no pudo evitar una sonrisa, ellos si que eran jóvenes e inocentes...Una chica en medio de la fila llamo su atención, estaba seria y casi aburría pero sus ojos demostraban que estaba atenta hasta el ultimo detalle...

McGonnagal empezó a pasar lista y Remus desconecto un poco, aplaudiendo de forma casi automática. Hasta que un apellido llamo su atención:

"Caddel, Diana"

Remus se giro para ver y vio que la chica que le había llamado antes la atención salía de la fila y caminaba con la vista fija en el sombrero, como si mirar a otro lado pudiera intimidarla y ella se negara a que la vieran tener miedo. Remus la miro fijamente mientras se sentaba en el taburete y se ponía el sombrero. Le recordaba a Dawn, los ojos eran iguales, pero había algo familiar que no terminaba de ubicar. Y su olor...olía a Dawn pero también a algo más...El licántropo no podía estar más confuso ¿Era esta niña hija de Dawn?

En ese momento el sombrero abrió la abertura y habló:

SLYTHERIN!

Toda la casa de la serpiente aplaudió mientras la chica se levantaba e iba a su nueva casa. Remus vio por el rabillo del ojo como Severus ponía cara de asco...El hombre debía haber llegado a la misma conclusión sobre quien era la madre de esa niña.

Tras ella, la verdad es que Remus perdió el interés en la selección y solo volvió en si cuando el profesor Dumbledore le presento y tuvo que saludar. Estaba mirando a todos por eso vio el pequeño respingo de sorpresa en la que parecía ser la hija de Dawn y sintió su mirada durante el resto de la cena.

"¿Por qué la miraba así¿Sabia lo que era y estaba asustada?"

Pero no le miraba con cara asustada sino como si estuviera en guardia...¿Qué había pasado con Dawn en todos estos años?"

Remus no pudo evitar pensar que quizás tendría que haber hablado con ella alguna vez en lugar de ignorar todas sus cartas...Quizás así ahora no tendría tantas dudas.

**O.o.O.o.O **

Hola gente! Cuanto tiempo eh? La verdad es que me había distanciado un poco de todo este mundo, pero ahora, recién terminados mis examenes de septiembre, he experimentado una extraña necesidad de volver a retomar esta historia… Tenia mono de Sirius! Jajajaja

En fin, ya no me acuerdo mucho de cómo se hacen estos comentarios de fin de capítulo. Pero a ver que tal sale : Esto va dedicado a toda aquella gente que quería que continuara y que han esperado tan pacientemente por la continuación. ¡Espero que os guste y me recompenseis con algunos reviews!

También decir que hay bastante de esto que no es escrito mio, sino de Mereth, una de mis preciadas coautoras (no es peloteo, eh? xD), básicamente todo lo de Dawn y de Remus. O sea, que el copyright es suyo xD. Y el resto es mio (si, incluida la parida de la perrera xD aunque la idea de esto tb fue de mer. Juer, visto asi casi medio capitulo es suyo xDDD).

Bueno, y ya me callo pq esto me está quedando eterno. Solo decir que espero seguir pronto con esto ahora que lo he retomado… Y que me mandeis muchos reviews!


	29. Parte 2 : Haciendo frente al pasado

Dawn estaba en su despacho terminando los informes médicos de los heridos de Rumania. Esta era la parte que mas odiaba de ser medico: el papeleo. Daba igual lo que hiciera, parecía que no se acababa nunca. Ya se veía quedándose allí toda la noche porque la mayoría de los pacientes ya habían sido dados de alta y el ministerio de magia rumano necesitaba los informes. Al menos ya no tenía que sufrir por si Diana se quedaba mucho rato sola en casa. Era increíble los líos que podía llegar a crear esa simple niña, si se quedaba más de diez minutos sola. ¿No podía haber salido quieta, buena y pacifica? Ah si, cierto… Genes de merodeador.

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante" - dijo sin levantar la vista

"¿Doctora Caddel?" - pregunto una voz que no consiguió reconocer.

Dawn levanto la vista se encontró con un hombre rubio de ojos azul-grisáceo que le miraba con curiosidad.

"Soy yo" – respondió levantándose – "¿En que puedo ayudarle, señor...?"

"Vladimir Tepes, doctora"- dijo extendiendo la mano, que Dawn estrecho- "Pertenezco al Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia Rumano."

"Siéntese, señor Tepes"- respondió Dawn – "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? Supongo que esta relacionado con los pacientes que llegaron de la reserva de dragones."

"Así es"- asintió el hombre – "Quisiera saber que heridas presentaban los pacientes."

"Siguiendo el procedimiento habitual los informes estarán en su mesa en cuanto los termine"- Dawn miro la pila de informes haciendo un calculo – "Espero tenerlos todos mañana o pasado a mas tardar. Pero no creo que haya venido hasta aquí solo para eso..."

"Hay algo mas" - admitió- "Quisiera hablar, si no es inconveniente por supuesto, con la señorita Watters. Era la responsable del sector donde empezó el problema y necesitamos su versión de lo ocurrido"

"No veo ningún problema, siempre y cuando no la hacer esfuerzos muy grandes. Aun se esta recuperando y necesita descansar"

Tras ver que el hombre asentía Dawn se levanto, imitada por el hombre.

"Si me sigue le acompañare a su habitación"

**O.o.O.o.O**

Horas más tarde Dawn entro para ver como estaba Nataly. Nada mas verla se preocupo, estaba pálida y respiraba con dificultad. Con rapidez se acerco hasta su cama y la toco a ver si tenía fiebre.

"Nat ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada" - dijo respirando con dificultad.

Dawn busco entre los bolsillos de su túnica y saco una poción tranquilizante que dio a Nat. Una vez empezó a hacer efecto y vio que algo de color volvió a su cara se preparo para irse, pensando que su amiga necesitaba algo de tranquilidad.

"Dawn espera" - susurro Nat – "Quiero hablar contigo."

Dawn suspiro. No podía seguir aplazándolo más tiempo, era hora de que hablaran. Desde que Nat había llegado al hospital había estado evitando hacer cualquier tipo de mención a su pasado y sobretodo a Sirius. Pero no podían continuar omitiéndolo como si el tema no fuera con ellas, como si no tuvieran ningún tipo de relación con el preso fugado de la cárcel. Dando media vuelta se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama.

"¿Qué era eso?"- pregunto Nat para ganar tiempo

"Una poción tranquilizadora"- respondió encogiéndose de hombros Dawn – "Parecías necesitarla"

Nat alzo las cejas. Parecía que había cosas que no cambiaban. Dawn siempre había llevado millones de cosas en los bolsillos y en la mochila. Era increíble lo que podía entrar a pesar de que no tuvieran un hechizo agrandador.

"¿Qué te pasaba Nat?"- pregunto Dawn, cualquier tema era mejor que el que tenían pendiente.

"Me acaban de suspender de empleo y sueldo hasta que averigüen que ha pasado en la reserva. Ni siquiera puedo acercarme por allí."

"¿Y cuanto tiempo será?" - pregunto Dawn preocupada

"En teoría no mas de un mes, pero ya sabes como es la burocracia..."- suspiro Nat

"¿Y has pensado ya donde vas a quedarte?"

"Con mis padres supongo"- hizo una mueca – "Aunque cuando nos fuimos todos de casa creo que se mudaron a un piso mas pequeño...Bueno siempre puedo buscar sitio en el Caldero Chorreante"

"No seas tonta! Puedes venirte a mi casa. Hay sitio de sobra."

"¿De verdad?"- pregunto esperanzada Nat

"Pues claro, desde que Diana no está todo está demasiado silencioso y vacío. La compañía se va a agradecer." – sonrió Dawn.

"Gracias!" – exclamó Nat, sonriéndole de vuelta – "Me levantaría a abrazarte pero… Cierta doctora gruñona me lo tiene prohibido."

"Hay que ver los médicos de hoy en día" – le siguió Dawn la broma. Luego hizo una pausa antes de agregar – "Me alegra que estés de vuelta. No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos."

"Yo también a ti." – Nat hizo una pausa y la su expresión volvió a ser seria – "Aunque hayamos tenido que reencontrarnos en estas circunstancias…"

Dawn asintió y esperó unos instantes antes de preguntar : - "¿Qué pasó en Rumania con los dragones, Nat?"

"Fue esa misma mañana cuando me enteré de que Sir.." – hizo una pausa. Ni tan siquiera después de tantos años podía pronunciar su nombre – "que _él_ se había escapado… Así que probablemente no estaba en lo que tenía que estar, me despisté y bueno… La cosa se descontroló y no pude evitar el caos…"

"Si es que te lo dije. Te dije que algún día esos bichos iban a freírte." – le dijo Dawn frunciendo el ceño, aunque no dejó de apretarle afectuosamente un brazo, para darle ánimos. Nat le agradeció enormemente que no insistiera en el tema de Sirius, y desde aquel momento quedó establecido el acuerdo tácito entre ambas de no mencionar para nada a los merodeadores y su pasado.

**O.o.O.o.O**

El barrio era muggle. Saltaba a la legua que Dawn no había podido desprenderse completamente de sus raíces. Seria bruja, como toda su familia, pero se había criado entre muggles. La casa estaba a mitad de la calle y se veía enseguida. De color amarillo claro, con las ventanas y la puerta azul destacaba entre el resto de casas de colores más típicos como azul o blanco.

A Remus no le había costado nada encontrar la dirección en el expediente de aquella curiosa niña que suponía era su hija. Nada comparado con lo que le estaba costando alzar la mano para llamar al timbre.

Sabía que si el carácter de Dawn no había cambiado (y dudaba mucho que lo hubiera echo) se exponía a ser descuartizado ahí mismo, pero necesitaba respuestas, explicaciones…

Pasaron un par de minutos más antes de que finalmente se decidiera a llamar. Casi al instante se oyeron como unos pasos se acercaban, y Remus, inconscientemente se tensó. Nunca unos segundos se les habían hecho tan largos. La puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer que a pesar de no ser la que él esperaba, le era muy familiar.

"Hola Nat." – saludó con suavidad y con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Remus!" – exclamó ella sorprendida. Era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse del otro lado de la puerta. Estaba enterada por carta de cómo habían terminado las cosas entre él y Dawn, y de la existencia de Diana, y por eso su sorpresa era todavía mayor – "Como… ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien… ¿Y tu¿Qué te ha pasado?" – preguntó viendo los muchos vendajes que cubrían todavía el cuerpo de la mujer.

"Problemas con los dragones. Gajes del oficio." – respondió ella intentando quitarle importancia – "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Vengo a hablar con Dawn. ¿Está en casa?"

Pero antes de que la mujer pudiera contestar, se oyó una voz desde el interior. Una voz que el licántropo conocía muy bien.

"Si es el vendedor de aspiradoras otra vez le cierras la puerta en las narices y fuera problemas."

Nat miró con cara de circunstancias a Remus. No sabía que hacer. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para decidirse, pues Dawn se plantó en la entrada.

"¿Por qué tardas tanto? Eres demasiada buena con esta gent…" – las palabras murieron en su boca al ver quien aguardaba del otro lado. Remus vio como una mascara impasible y helada se colocaba sobre la expresión de sorpresa de Dawn. - ¿Remus?"

"Cuanto tiempo ¿verdad Dawn?"- preguntó Remus nervioso.

"¿Qué quieres?"- contestó secamente la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Me creerías si dijera que pasaba a ver como estabas?"

"No"- respondió Dawn con una voz tan helada como la mirada que le estaba lanzando- "¿A qué has venido?"

"Es… Es un poco complicado. ¿Puedo pasar?"

La puerta se cerró en sus propios morros antes de que pudiera oír ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de Dawn. Y ahí se quedó Remus, mirando la madera, y preguntándose mentalmente hasta que extremos podía llegar a cagarla.

"Vamos, no seas tan dura con él… Déjale hablar." – oyó la voz de Nat, que le llegaba a través de la madera.

"Y una mierda Nat! No quiero verle y mucho menos hablar con él!"

"Pues yo creo que tenéis una charla pendiente… Habla con él y descarga toda la frustración que llevas guardada desde hace tanto tiempo…"

No hubo otra respuesta. La puerta se volvió a abrir, descubriendo a Remus todavía en el mismo sitio.

"Tienes cinco minutos, así que vale más que hables deprisa." – le dijo con una seriedad escalofriante. Después detuvo a Nat, que se dirigía cojeando hacía su habitación – "Quédate Nat, seguro que no tiene que decirme nada que tu no puedas oír."

La mujer asintió levemente. No tenía ningún sentido contradecirla, y se veía claramente que no quería quedarse a solas con el hombre lobo. Así que siguió a Dawn y Remus hasta el salón, donde se acomodaron los tres.

"Verás… Este año he empezado como profesor en Hogwarts y…" – el licántropo se interrumpió, incapaz de continuar.

La expresión de Dawn cambió al instante. Ahora entendía lo que Remus hacía allí. Era por Diana. Aún así intentó desviar el tema de su hija, pues no tenía la más mínima intención de darle ninguna explicación al hombre.

"Vaya, así que Dumbledore ha sido lo bastante necio como para contratarte como profesor… Espero al menos que no te de por desaparecer de repente un día y dejar a tus alumnos sin el placer de tenerte cada día en clase." – dijo con una ironía mordaz.

Dawn recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Nat. Si, sabía que no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles, pero desde su punto de vista el licántropo se lo merecía.

Remus, por su parte, se removió incomodo en el sofá. Se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía que decir a la mujer que tenía delante, que parecía estar furiosa. Para ganar algo de tiempo empezó a recorrer con su mirada el comedor donde se encontraban.

Encima de la mesa vio varias fotos mágicas. En la primera que vio salía Dawn, con un bebé en brazos, que reía mientras su madre le hacia cosquillas. Tenia el pelo castaño muy claro como el suyo y una marca en la mejilla igual a la que tenia el. Busco con la mirada otras fotos hasta toparse con una que debía ser actual. En ella se veía a Dawn y a la misma niña de once años que había visto en la ceremonia de selección. La niña miraba a su madre con una expresión en sus ojos azules que le resultaba familiar…Era la que el mismo tenía en las fotos de sus años de Hogwarts cuando aun era inocente.

Se volvió hacia Dawn quien le miraba con la cara completamente inexpresiva.

"¿Dawn¿Quién es…?"- preguntó con cara implorante, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta.

La mujer miró un instante a su amiga, quien ladeó la cabeza, dándole a entender que debía darle como mínimo, una explicación.

Dawn se acercó hasta la mesa y cogió el retrato antes de pasárselo a Remus.

"Esta foto es de este verano. Del día que cumplió once años."

Remus pasó los dedos por el marco de la fotografía. Dawn tenía una hija, una hija de once años. Remus abrió la boca.

"Como se te ocurra preguntarme quien es el padre te mato"-advirtio Dawn cruzándose de brazos- "Nació el 2 de Agosto de 1982 así que haz cálculos…"

Remus inspiro profundamente, no le hacia falta los cálculos, en la foto veía parte de el. Sabía que era su hija. De echo, lo había sabido desde que la había visto en el Gran Comedor el día de la selección, simplemente es que no tenía el valor de aceptarlo.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" – preguntó él al final – "Hubiera vuelto. Yo…"

"Desapareciste sin dejar rastro, maldita sea!" – explotó Dawn, dejando a un lado la tranquilidad helada de la que había estado haciendo gala hasta ese momento – "¡Desapareciste cuando más te necesitaba! Eres un maldito egoísta Remus, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que decírtelo? Pusiste un jodido hechizo intrazable sobre ti para que nadie te encontrara! Y la verdad, poner un anuncio en el Profeta no me pareció lo más indicado."

"Pero también es mi hija…"

Dawn le lanzó una mirada furibunda que hizo que bajara la temperatura de la habitación unos cuantos grados.

"No es hija tuya"-siseó- "Me da igual que tenga tu sangre. No la has criado, no has estado con ella, no la conoces. Es MI hija, no tuya."

Remus trago saliva. Se sentía herido pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Yo… Lo siento Dawn, de verdad. No sé que decir. Me comporté como un imbecil…"

"Demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas Remus." – le dijo ella seriamente, mirándolo con una expresión que helaba la sangre.

"Sé que no arreglaré lo que te he echo pasar estos doce años con un simple 'lo siento', pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte…"

"Ahorrártelo, no quiero nada de ti." – Dawn se levantó del sofá que había estado ocupando hasta ese momento. - "Y ahora creo que ya sabes todo lo que quieres saber, así que te agradeceré que te vayas."

La mujer hizo ademán de abandonar el salón, sin tan siquiera querer acompañar a Remus a la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento para volverse y decirle :

"Diana sabe que tu eres su padre, pero no te tiene en muy buen concepto, así que te sugiero que vayas con cuidado… No te gustará verla enfadada. Ha heredado mi mal carácter." – hizo una pausa – "Adiós Remus."

Y cerró la puerta tras de si, sin esperar respuesta por parte del licántropo.

Remus se quedó donde estaba, tardando unos instantes en reaccionar. Después alzó la mirada para observar a Nat, que no se había movido de su sitio.

"Supongo que me lo merezco…" – suspiró

"Bueno, no esperarías un recibimiento con los brazos abiertos por parte de Dawn¿verdad?" – la mujer se encogió de hombros. Su voz tenía un ligero tono de reproche, pero Remus le agradeció enormemente que no le hablara con el rencor y el enfado con el que lo había echo Dawn. – "Cada uno hemos vivido estos doce años a nuestra manera y por separado, sufriendo en silencio… Dawn, además, ha tenido que cuidar de una niña, y ha tenido que lidiar con todo ella sola. No esperes que a la primera de cambio acepte tus disculpas."

"Pero… ¿Tu crees que me va a perdonar?"

"La Dawn de antes lo hubiera echo… Pero me temo que su carácter se ha oscurecido bastante como para hacerlo ahora..."

"Ya…" – Remus bajó la vista, abatido, y instantes después se levantó – "En fin, gracias por todo Nat… Cuídate."

"Tu también Remus… Y ánimos." – la mujer le dedicó una media sonrisa, que el licántropo correspondió con tristeza.

Cuando se oyó que la puerta de la calle se cerraba detrás del hombre, Dawn volvió al salón, y recibió una mirada crítica por parte de su amiga.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó todavía de mal humor.

"Nada, nada…" – suspiró Nat.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hogsmeade seguía como siempre, como si apenas hubieran pasado un par de días desde la última vez que había estado allí.

A Sirius no le costó en absoluto ubicarse, y pronto estuvo establecido. Encontró una pequeña cueva en las afueras del pueblo donde podía dormir por las noches y recuperar su forma humana cuando permanecer más tiempo como perro se le hacía insoportable. Los vecinos del pueblo le conocían y le proporcionaba algo de comida a cambio de unas cuantas payasadas del enorme perro negro, al que encontraban la mar de gracioso.

Así pasaban los días, entre la cueva y los callejones del pueblo, esperando el momento idóneo para ir hasta Hogwarts y triturar a la rata asquerosa de Peter.

Ese era uno de tantos días en los que Sirius iba de camino a buscar algún vecino que le proporcionara el menú del día. Intentaba decidir si ir a llorarle a Rosmerta o si por el contrario era mejor ir con el dueño del restaurante más caro cuando la vio.

Allí estaba ella, hablando sonriente con Rosmerta, delante de las Tres Escobas… El corazón de Sirius dio un bote dentro del cuerpo perruno en el que se encontraba. ¡Era Nat!

Casi sin pensarlo, y aún a riesgo de ser descubierto por la mujer, que conocía a la perfección su forma de animago, se acercó un poco más. Necesitaba verla mejor.

La descubrió bastante más mayor de lo que recordaba, con el pelo más corto, la piel más bronceada… Tenía una leve cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y otra en el brazo. Pero a pesar de todos los cambios, seguía conservando esa sonrisa que le había conquistado.

Pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación entre las dos mujeres.

"Vaya si ha pasado tiempo¡a penas te he reconocido!" – decía Rosmerta.

"He estado en Rumania, en la reserva de dragones."

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. Al final se había salido con la suya y se había ido a trabajar con esos bichos…

"¿Y que te trae de nuevo por aquí?"

"Bueno, Dawn tenía unos asuntos personales que atender en Hogwarts, y yo he aprovechado para venir a recordar viejos tiempos."

"Bien echo! Anda entra, que te voy a invitar a una cerveza de mantequilla y seguimos hablando."

Nat asintió y siguió a Rosmerta al interior del local, pero al girarse para cerrar la puerta de la calle, su mirada se cruzó con la del perro negro, que la seguía observando.

La mujer se quedó helada en el umbral, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, con la vista fija en el animal. Sirius tampoco se movió, y la siguió observando seriamente. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Un grupo de niños que pasó corriendo por la calle les sacó a ambos de sus ensoñaciones, y cuando hubieron pasado, el perro negro había desaparecido. Nat parpadeó un par de veces, intentando convencerse a si misma que todo había sido una mala jugada de su imaginación…

**O.o.O.o.O**

El despacho de Dumbledore no había cambiado ni un poco. Seguía siendo un caos de cacharros y artilugios de lo más raros.

"Bienvenida de nuevo a Hogwarts, señorita Caddel." – le sonrió el director con su habitual sonrisa – "Siempre tan puntual."

"Lo intento."

"Bien… Como bien sabe no acostumbramos a permitir las visitas los padres de nuestros alumnos… Pero con usted voy a hacer una excepción, dadas las circunstancias."

"Se lo agradezco mucho, profesor."

Dumbledore asintió : - "Espere aquí, voy a ir a buscar a su hija."

Cuando se quedó sola en el despacho no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba haciendo bien… Pero consideraba que su hija debía saber los acontecimientos recientes que habían sucedido con su padre…

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que diera un bote. Girándose se encontró con Severus Snape.

"¿Qué...?" -empezó a preguntar el hombre antes de ver quien era y poner una expresión de asco en su cara – "Claro Lupin sigue pensando que las reglas se aplican a todos menos a el, y que puede traer a sus noviecitas al colegio cuando le de la gana… ¿Qué haces aquí Caddel?"

"Mi presencia aquí no tiene nada que ver con Lupin." - respondió Dawn levantándose enfadada, ese hombre le sacaba de sus casillas – "Y el profesor Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para que vea a mi hija."

"Ah ya… Tu hija…" – sonrió Snape con cinismo.

Dawn se le acercó, con furia en los ojos : - "Mira Snape, yo no te gusto y tu no me gustas a mi. Pero mi hija no tiene la culpa de nuestras diferencias. Así que cuidado en como te portas con ella…"

"¿No te gusto? Vaya, no sé si podré soportarlo." – dijo el hombre con sorna.

"No es que no me gustes, es que me eres completamente indiferente Snape. Me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida. Solo teníamos una cosa en común y lleva muerta doce años."

El nombre de Alex quedo pendiendo entre los dos, nadie lo había mencionado, pero fue como si lo hubieran dicho en voz alta. Dawn vio como los ojos de Snape se entrecerraban de furia.

"Escúchame y hazlo atentamente porque no lo voy a repetir Snape" - siseó Dawn dándole golpecitos en el pecho – "Ella era mi amiga, mi hermana y todo eso que llamáis cursiladas Gryffindor así que si descubro que tuviste algo que ver en su muerte, te arrancare las pelotas y te las haré tragar. Y seguro que puedo hacer que te asfixies con ellas ¿Entendido?"

Severus levanto una ceja como diciendo ¿tu y cuantas mas?

"No me provoques" - le advirtió Dawn.- "Puede que sea una gryffindor pero crecí con una slytherin, te aseguro que no me quieres ver enfadada. Y la misma amenaza va por si le pasa algo a Harry. Alex era su madrina, habría querido que tu le protegieras."

Snape se giro y salió de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás, sin siquiera darle una contestación a la mujer, que aún así, se dio por satisfecha.

En ese momento entró Dumbledore seguido de Diana.

"¡Mamá!" – exclamó la niña cuando la vio, y corrió a abrazarla.

"Hola cariño." – Dawn sonrió de verdad por primera vez en todo el día mientras acariciaba suavemente el pelo de su hija.

El director se fue del despacho, dejando a madre e hija solas.

Cuando la niña se separó de ella se dio cuenta que llevaba un pijama muy curioso, en el que, en la camiseta, un dragón pequeño movía las alas y lanzaba llamaradas.

"¿Y este pijama?"

"Me lo ha enviado tía Nat." – explicó la niña con una sonrisa – "¡Todos me envidan! Es el pijama más guay de todos!"

Dawn puso los ojos en blanco. Nat le había comentado que iba a mandarle una cosa a la niña… Pero de ahí a mandarle un pijama donde revoloteaba un dragón… Solo a ella se le ocurría algo así.

"Bueno Diana.. Vengo a decirte algo. Tu padre vino a verme el otro día."

"Ese señor no es mi padre, mamá, ya te lo dije."

"Lo sé, lo sé… Sólo que he creído conveniente decirte que él ya sabe que eres su hija, así que supongo que intentará hablar contigo…"

"Me da igual, voy a ignorarle." – la niña sacó la lengua en una divertida mueca, cosa que hizo reír a Dawn – "Además es un aburrido, sus clases son un rollo."

"Me alegro que te lo tomes así de bien, hija… Estaba preocupada por como iba a afectarte la presencia de Remus en el colegio."

"No te preocupes mami, yo sé como tratarle." – la niña se dio un golpecito en el pecho.

Dawn rió. A saber de donde sacaba su hija esas frases…

"Me dejas mucho más tranquila. Y ahora tengo que irme, que tu tía Nat me está esperando en Hogsmeade."

Tras despedirse, la niña dio un salto para bajar de las rodillas de su madre, donde había estado sentada, y casi sin mirar atrás salió del despacho para volver a la torre de Slytherin.

**O.o.O.o.O **

Bueno gente! Aquí tenéis otro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escribía nada de este mundo, que ahora me apetece más y voy más deprisa jejeje. ¡Espero que os guste! Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Seguid dejandolos plis! Que con vuestras hipótesis y teorias sobre lo que va a pasar me dais ideas para continuar :P

Hay que decir que, de nuevo, mucho de este capítulo es mérito de Mereth. Yo solo me limito a juntar trozos y agregar cosas para que todo tenga una minima coherencia. Espero que quede bien!

Y… Nada más por ahora… Sólo que decir de nuevo que espero que os guste y sigais dejando reviews!

P.D : Entenc perfectament el català carleta, no hi ha problema


	30. Parte 2 : Castigada!

Diana se dejó caer con fastidio en su pupitre de la clase de DCAO, mientras observaba como tanto sus compañeros de casa como los ravenclaws con quienes compartía esa asignatura iban tomando también asiento.

No tenía ganas de aguantar a Lupin otra interminable hora. Veía la clase como si ya la hubiera vivido, un sinfín de miradas por parte de su profesor, a las que ella respondería con mala cara, junto a miles de preguntas dirigidas personalmente a la 'señorita Caddel' hacían que todavía odiara más esa clase.

Pero aquel día le esperaba una sorpresa. No fue Remus Lupin el que entró en la clase, sino Severus Snape. Diana automáticamente sonrió. Le gustaba el cinismo de ese hombre, aunque él no parecía sentir demasiado aprecio por la niña. A ella no le preocupaba, sabía de sobras que no era algo personal, sino que trasladaba el odio a su madre a ella.

"Siéntense y abran el libro por la pagina 343." – dijo Snape.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar porque el profesor Lupin no había podido asistir a clase ese día.

Diana sacó su libro y buscó la pagina indicada, sin sumarse a las protestas del resto de la clase, pero cuando vio el tema que empezaba allí alzó las cejas con sorpresa y miró a su nuevo profesor.

"Licántropos, profesor?" – preguntó alguien. – "Pero…"

"Hoy soy vuestro profesor. Haced lo que os digo!" - toda la clase se sumió en el más profundo silencio, lo que pareció satisfacer a Snape, que empezó a pasearse entre los acobardados alumnos de primer año – "Bien… Ahora, vamos a ver… Grey." – el niño, un ravenclaw rubio, se encogió un poco en su asiento – "Dime, porque los hombres lobo son un peligro para todos que tendríamos que exterminar?"

"No creo que deban ser exterminados profesor. Detrás del licántropo hay personas, que nada tienen que ver con la maldad del lobo."

Diana soltó un bufido. Ese niño no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Todos los licántropos eran despreciables, al menos en la mente de la niña. El sonido hizo que Severus apartara la mirada del pobre niño y mirara fijamente a Diana.

"¿Tiene usted una opinión diferente de los licántropos que compartir con la clase, señorita Caddel?"

"No tengo opinión profesor Snape. No me interesan los licantropos" – contestó con altivez, sin acobardarse ante la mirada oscura de su profesor. Por eso vio con toda perfección la sonrisa de cinismo que se dibujó en sus labios.

"Debería aprender a medir su lengua señorita Caddel… Pero supongo que es cosa de… familia." – terminó con un gesto de disgusto – "Me temo que voy a tener que castigarla por su falta de interés por la clase, por la asignatura y por el profesor."

"Pues castígame, que más me da." – farfulló la niña entre dientes, al tiempo que garabateaba distraídamente su pergamino.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Había intentado convencerse por todos los medios que aquella visión de un perro enorme y negro no había sido más que fruto de su imaginación, a causa del echo de haber vuelto a aquel escenario que le era tan conocido y que tantas veces había compartido con él…. Pero a medida que pasaban los días cada vez estaba menos convencida, así que antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba de nuevo en Hogsmeade, delante de las Tres Escobas, escudriñando con detalle el sitio donde había creído verle…

"Nat!" – la voz de Rosmerta la asustó. Se giró hacia la mujer con la mejor sonrisa que supo fingir. – "¿Otra vez por aquí? Me alegro de verte"

"Hola Rosmerta." – saludó ella – "Es que he descubierto que no tener nada que hacer en todo el día es la mar de aburrido."

"Deberías encontrar algún trabajo temporal, mientras se soluciona todo esto de Rumania."

"Si ya, como si alguien fuera a contratarme con un brazo roto y llena de rasguños." – habló ella, aunque su voz no sonaba triste, sino más bien resignada.

"Yo, por ejemplo."

La respuesta de Rosmerta la pilló por sorpresa.

"¿Co… Como? ¿Te has vuelto loca?"

"Bueno si, ya sé que un bar no es lo mismo que una reserva de dragones… Pero solo te necesito para ayudarme a servir mesas cuando vienen los niños de Hogwarts y cuatro cosas más. Y cuando puedas volver a Rumania lo dejas, sin ningún compromiso. ¿Qué me dices?"

"Yo… No sé que decirte…" – la mente de Nat trabajaba a toda velocidad. Si trabajaba en las Tres Escobas, las posibilidades de volver a ver al perro negro aumentaban exponencialmente. Además dejaría de estar horas y horas sola en casa mientras Dawn estaba en el hospital… - "De acuerdo."

"Fantástico."

"¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?"

"Cuando te vaya bien."

"Ahora." – Nat amplió la sonrisa – "Tengo ganas de volver a sentirme útil." – y por encima de todo, a pesar del perro negro y el aburrimiento, era verdad.

Acababa de pasar la hora de comer, por eso el local estaba vacío. Ambas mujeres pasaron detrás de la barra, y Rosmerta le entregó un delantal rojo, y le ayudó a anudárselo a la cintura.

"Bien, por donde tengo que empezar?" – preguntó Nat, animada. Tenía ganas de hacer cosas.

"Empezaremos a recoger los mesas." – la dueña de las Tres Escobas indicó con un movimiento las mesas llenas de platos con las sobras de la comida.

"A sus ordenes, jefa." – respondió alegremente Nat.

Trabajaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Nat, que iba a tirar los restos de comida de uno de los platos a la basura, se vio detenida por Rosmerta.

"No, no! No lo tires. Que es para el perro."

"¿Para el perro? ¿Tienes un perro? No me lo habías dicho." – sonrió Nat.

"Bueno, técnicamente… Es un perro abandonado que ronda por el pueblo… Yo le doy las sobras de las comidas."

"Bien echo. Yo haría lo mismo." – y dejó el plato encima de la barra – "¿Quieres que le saque la comida a este perro?"

"Oh, no te preocupes, ahora lo haré yo. Fíjate, si ya se me ha pasado la hora, el pobre debe estar esperando ya."

Nat se encogió de hombros y continuó recogiendo los platos.

…………

Sirius entró en el callejón meneando la cola. Ahí estaba la puerta trasera de las Tres Escobas, y como siempre, esperaba que Rosmerta le hubiera dejado su plato de comida allí. Sin embargo, ese día no había su plato.

Algo fastidiado y con las tripas rugiéndole, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras justo al lado de la puerta. Esperó mucho rato, y ya estaba a punto de irse cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Perdona bonito!" – exclamó Rosmerta, dejando el plato en el suelo – "Hoy me he distraído. Demasiado trabajo." – hizo una pausa y le acarició entre las orejas – "Pero no te preocupes, a partir de hoy tendré a alguien para que me ayude."

Sirius ladró una vez en señal de agradecimiento, y mentalmente rogó para que la nueva empleada de Rosmerta fuera una jovencita de buen ver.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Diana asomó la cabeza, indecisa, a través del umbral de la puerta del despacho del profesor Lupin.

"Pasa por favor Diana, no te quedes en la puerta." – la apacible voz de su profesor la sobresaltó, tanto que terminó de entrar de un bote. Pero en seguida intentó ocultar su sorpresa y se plantó delante de Remus con semblante orgulloso y la cabeza bien alta.

"Buenas tardes, profesor Lupin."

"Puedes llamarme Remus." – le dijo él con una sonrisa – "Siéntate Diana." – le indicó la silla del lado opuesto de su escritorio.

La niña hizo lo que el hombre le indicaba, sin mostrar cobardía en ningún momento.

"Bien.." – continuó Remus – "El profesor Snape no me ha aclarado exactamente el motivo de tu castigo…"

"Simplemente porque le dije que no me interesaba el tema que estábamos dando en clase." – respondió Diana con altivez, levantando la barbilla, dando a entender que no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que había echo.

"Ya veo…" – Remus se levantó tranquilamente y caminó hasta uno de los laterales de su despacho, donde descansaba una tetera humeante – "¿Quieres un poco de té?"

Diana parpadeó extrañada. ¿No se suponía que eso era un castigo?

"¿Té?" – no pudo evitar que se le escapara la pregunta.

"Por supuesto." – sonrió Remus – "Las cinco en punto" – señaló el reloj que tenía colgado en una de las paredes – "Justo la hora del té. Puedo ofrecerte otra cosa si quieres. Café, leche, algún tipo de infusión…"

"No… El té está bien…" – la niña se había quedado del todo indefensa ante eso. Se había preparado para un castigo con el horrible hombre que había abandonado a su madre. Con el profesor que la sacaba de quicio… No con aquel hombre que le ofrecía té y pastas, y no parecía tener ninguna intención en insistir más con el supuesto castigo.

Remus volvió a la mesa con dos tazas humeantes y una bandeja con un abundante surtido de galletas de chocolate.

"Espero que te guste el chocolate."

"¡Me encanta el chocolate!" – respondió ella con entusiasmo, antes de recordar que supuestamente no le tenía ninguna simpatía a su profesor – "Esto… No está del todo mal…"

"Me alegra oírlo" – sonrió de nuevo Remus.

Tomaron el té en silencio durante unos minutos, en los cuales se dedicaron a observarse en silencio.

"No te puedo liberar del castigo impuesto por el profesor Snape." – dijo Lupin al final. – "Aunque muy probablemente no lo merecieras. Así que en los próximos días, podrías aprovechar el tiempo que tendrás que pasar conmigo para hacer tus deberes o alguna otra tarea. Así no será tiempo perdido del todo."

Diana abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de contestar.

"Gra… Gracias profesor Lupin…"

Definitivamente ese hombre la había desarmado del todo.

"REMUS!" – antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, un grito irrumpió en el despacho, procedente del hogar que ardían a un lado de la habitación.

Profesor y alumna se giraron hacía las llamas para observar la cara de Dawn flotando en medio del fuego.

"Hola Dawn." – sonrió el hombre – "¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"No me vengas con ese tono de ovejita degollada." – le dijo ella con tono acusador – "Sabes muy bien lo que has hecho!"

"Me temo que tendrás que explicarte mejor." – Remus era consciente que su tono calmado crispaba más a la mujer y agravaba su enfado por lo que fuera que estaba enfadada. Y en cierto modo le divertía volver a hacer esto después de tantos años.

"Te lo advierto Remus, no me toques las narices… Me parece muy bien que estemos cabreados el uno con el otro… Pero no tienes derecho a meter a Diana en todo esto!"

"De echo, eres tu la única cabreada aquí" – Remus se acomodó mejor en su silla, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se le empezaba a perfilar en los labios, al tiempo que le echaba una mirada fugaz a la niña, que había palidecido un poco – "Y siento decepcionarte, pero no fue cosa mía. Severus hizo mi clase ese día, porque yo me encontraba… indispuesto. Así que si quieres reclamar algo del castigo, es con él con quien tienes que hablar."

"¿Snape?" – Dawn bufó. Menudo otro. – "¿Y que explicación te dio? Porque supongo que te dijo algo."

"Ya sabes que no es hombre de justificar lo que hace, así que simplemente vino y me dijo…" – Remus carraspeó – "He castigado a Caddel y no te atrevas a cuestionarme o en la próxima clase tendrá que sustituirte el gigante inútil de Hagrid."

Aunque hizo esfuerzos para resistirse, la mujer no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada. Remus la miró sonriente a través de las llamas, y aparentemente la tensión entre ambos disminuyó un poco.

"De todos modos, a lo mejor tendrías que hablar con Diana sobre todo esto." – dijo Remus tras unos segundos.

La niña, que llevaba un rato intentando pasar desapercibida para que Remus se olvidara de su presencia, dio un bote en su silla al oír la última frase. ¿Hablar con su madre? ¿Confesarle que estaba castigada por replicar a un profesor? Se echó a temblar ante la perspectiva…

"¿Diana?"

"Hola mamá." – respondió ella, intentando sonar tranquila, como si estar en el despacho de un profesor aparentemente castigada fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que contarme?" – y aunque Diana sólo podía verle la cara, estaba segura que en esos momentos su madre estaba golpeando el suelo incesantemente con un pie, cruzada de brazos.

"Emmm… Pues… ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?"

"Diana… Te lo advierto…"

"Bueno Dawn, ya sabes como es Snape. El echo de que alguien que no le cae en gracia respire ya es excusa para castigarle. No hace falta que le des mayor importancia." – interrumpió Remus, que había visto la cara que se le había quedado a la niña.

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarme ejercer de madre, Remus?"

El licantropo hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a continuar, mientras se aguantaba la risa por la cara de puro terror que tenía Diana.

"Diana…"

"Es que… Bueno… Tuvimos distintas opiniones acerca de un tema de clase…" – musitó la niña, con un hilillo de voz

"¿Distintas opiniones? ¿Qué quiere decir esto?" – Dawn frunció el ceño – "¿Qué te dije respecto a replicar a los profesores?"

"Lo siento mamá…" – Diana se encogió un poco más en su asiento.

"Que no vuelva a enterare que te han castigado por algo así, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si mamá."

"Y tu Remus" – dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose al licántropo – "no seas blando con ella, que se merece el castigo. Que luego se va a volver una malcriada."

"Si mamá." – le replicó él con sorna, cosa que hizo que Dawn esbozara una sonrisa. Sin duda seguía con esos venazos payasos…

"Bien… Os dejo… Que vaya bien la tarde."

"Buenas tardes, Dawn."

"Adiós mamá."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Dawn se apartó del fuego todavía con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Esa conversación no sólo había servido para aclarar el castigo de su hija, sino también, en cierto modo, para aliviar un poco las cosas con Remus. Aunque todavía quedaba mucho trecho que recorrer para que todo el dolor pasado quedara olvidado.

La puerta de la calle, que se abría y se volvía a cerrar, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Ya estoy aquí." – anunció la voz de Nat desde el recibidor.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" – le preguntó Dawn, cuando su amiga entró en el comedor

"He ido a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade"

"¿A Hogsmeade?" – repitió Dawn extrañada.

"¿Qué tiene de malo, es un sitio como cualquier otro… Y tarde o temprano voy a tener que enfrentarme con los recuerdos del pasado…"

Nat decidió omitir el echo de que había vuelto allí porque creía haber visto un enorme perro negro, pues sabía que de haberlo echo su amiga se hubiera preocupado al instante.

"¿Estás bien?"

Nat asintió : - "No ha sido tan terrible como esperaba..." – hizo una pausa para dar más efecto a la noticia y agregó – "Además, he encontrado algo con que ocupar mis horas perdidas."

"¿Cómo?"

"Voy a ayudar a Rosmerta en las Tres Escobas, sólo como algo temporal."

Dawn sonrió : - "Al menos vas a estar entretenida."

"Sep." – sonrió feliz. – "¿Y tu que has hecho?"

"Enfadarme con mi hija." – respondió la mujer, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?"

"Replicarle a Snape por no sé que cosa durante una clase."

"¿A Snape? Pues eso no se merece un castigo, sino una felicitación"

"¡Nat!"

"¿Qué? Es verdad. Tu habrías echo lo mismo, y lo sabes."

"Ya…" – Dawn sonrió con nostalgia recordando esos tiempos – "Pero el echo es que ahora yo soy la madre, y no puedo permitir según que conductas…"

"Merlín… ¡Te has convertido en una madre gruñona!" – dramatizó Nat, antes de empezar a reír.

Dawn no tardó mucho en unírsele, olvidándose ambas por un instante de todos sus problemas.

"Es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo…" – admitió al final.

Nat sonrió : - "Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto… Aunque si admites delante de alguien que hemos tenido semejante momento cursi me voy a volver a Rumania y nunca más vas a saber de mi."

"Descuida, será nuestro secreto y podrás seguir con tu reputación de chica dura."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Bueeeeno gente, si, ya sé que esto llega mil años después de la ultima actualización… Pero me está costando un poco esta segunda parte, y simplemente escribo cuando realmente me apetece… O cuando siento necesidad.

Espero que os siga gustando, o que al menos, sigais enganchados, cosa que con la separación entre actualizaciones veo un poco difícil… Pero bueno, ya que lo he escrito, lo publico, no:P

En fin, esto es todo por el momento. Espero que continueis dejando reviews… Que aunque no lo creais, en algunos me dais buenas ideas para continuar :P

Hasta pronto!


	31. Parte 2 : Tengo que creerte?

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Nat, que ya se había recuperado completamente de las heridas sufridas por los dragones, seguía trabajando en las Tres Escobas, más contenta a cada día que pasaba de haber aceptado la propuesta de Rosmerta.

Dawn, por su parte, y casi sin quererlo, había establecido una rutina de hablar con Remus a través de la red flu. La mujer se autoexplicaba su comportamiento con la excusa que así sabía como estaba su hija en el colegio, pero la verdad es que aquellas charlas le resultaban agradables, y esperaba con impaciencia la aparición de la cara de Remus entre las llamas de su hogar.

Ese día, justo estaba terminando de desayunar cuando el licántropo la saludó desde los fogones.

"Feliz Halloween." – saludó la mujer con una sonrisa. Sin embargo la sonrisa no le fue devuelta. El licántropo la miraba con una seriedad que no era nada típica de él – "¿Qué pasa¿Ocurre algo?"

"Bueno… No quiero alarmarte, pero…"

"Remus por dios, habla." – dijo Dawn perdiendo los nervios.

"Estamos todos bien...pero ayer Sirius entro en Hogwarts."

Dawn se quedo helada, suponía que estaba tan pálida como Remus e igual de aterrorizada.

"Pero ¿Cómo?"- pregunto Dawn – "¿Ataco a Harry?"

"Por alguno de los pasadizos supongo pero están todos vigilados"- suspiro Remus – "Y Harry esta bien si, Sirius se equivoco de cama e intento atacar a Ron, un amigo de Harry."

"Pero ¿Por qué?"- pregunto Dawn

"¿Quién sabe como funciona la mente de un loco? Creo que cuando veas a Nat es mejor que se lo cuentes antes que lo lea en los periódicos."

"Lo haré"- suspiro Dawn- "aunque no será nada agradable. Nat se cierra en banda cada vez que oye algo de Sirius."

"Supongo que es normal, especialmente para ella. Fue un golpe muy duro."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, perdidos en sus recuerdos, inmersos en aquellos tiempos pasados que sin duda fueron mejores…

"¿Diana está bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no ha habido heridos."

Dawn dejó escapar un suspiro : - "Estoy tan cansada de todo esto… ¿Es que acaso nadie puede darme una buena noticia?"

"A mi no me mires." – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa divertida – "Mi vida es muy deprimente… Aunque, te conté la última que montó Diana?"

Dawn esbozó una sonrisa muy a su pesar, y pronto se reía con Remus ante las ocurrencias de la niña. Sirius Black apartado por unos momentos…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Nat estaba terminando de fregar unos vasos cuando la profesora McGonnagall entró ese día. Tenía mala cara, mezcla de cansancio y preocupación.

No dio muestras de reconocer a Nat y se fue directamente a sentarse a su mesa habitual, en un rincón del local. Rosmerta le dio un rápido vistazo antes de susurrarle a Nat :

"Trae mala cara. Mejor iré a ver que quiere tomar y a darle un poco de conversación." – se ajustó el delantal y dio la vuelta a la barra – "Oye, si tardo mucho, en la cocina hay un plato con comida, déjalo en el callejón de atrás, que es para un perrito abandonado."

"De acuerdo." – sonrió ella, que aprobaba de lleno el echo de ayudar a los animales abandonados.

Probablemente en otras circunstancias habría relacionado inmediatamente las palabras de Rosmerta con el perro negro que la había traído hasta aquella situación, pero por aquel entonces y por alguna razón, se había obligado a apartar a un rincón recóndito de su mente todo aquello, así que no dio mayor importancia al asunto y continuó con su trabajo, silbando distraídamente una canción.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sirius se dejó caer al suelo de la cueva donde vivía, si es que a aquello se le podía llamar realmente vivir.

Todo lo que había podido salir mal, lo había echo. No solo no había podido echarle la mano encima a la rata traidora, si no que además todos creerían vete a saber que barbaridad.

Renegó entre diente pensando donde diablos se había metido su suerte desde hacía doce años. A este paso tendría que pasarse el resto de sus días como perro, dando pena a uno y otro para intentar conseguir algo de comida… Una perspectiva poco atractiva incluso para alguien recién fugado de la cárcel.

"No se puede pensar con la barriga vacía." – dijo en voz alta.

El hablar solo era una costumbre que había adquirido los últimos días. Así, de alguna manera, se obligaba a usar su voz, pues no tenía muchas esperanzas de volverla a usar con nadie nunca más.

Se levantó del suelo decidido, se transformó en perro y salió de la cueva meneando la cola ante la perspectiva de la comida que muy probablemente Rosmerta ya le tendría preparada.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al callejón, no era Rosmerta quien, en ese momento, le estaba dejando el plato en el suelo, sino alguien diferente. Sonrió mentalmente, pensando que seguramente se trataba de la chica a quien había contratado Rosmerta, así que soltó un ladrido alegre y se acercó corriendo a la chica, que seguía de espaldas, esperando, tal vez, obtener alguna caricia.

Pero su carrera se vio interrumpida bruscamente cuando ella se giró, alertada por el ladrido.

Otra vez ella. Que le arrancaran las orejas si no era Nat. El otro día, cuando la vio hablando con Rosmerta quiso convencerse que solo era alguien que se le parecía, pero en esos instantes, viéndola como le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, no tenía ninguna duda. Era ella. Y su corazón desbocado dentro de su pecho, parecía confirmarlo.

Nat, por su lado, tenía la sensación de haberse quedado de piedra. No hubiera podido moverse aún de haber querido. Se sentía completamente perdida en la mirada gris del inmenso perro negro. No había duda que era él. Lo hubiera reconocido entre un millón. Sabía que debía echarle un hechizo paralizador y entregarlo a los aurores, pero estaba completamente paralizada.

No fue hasta que el perro dio un par de pasos hacia ella cuando reaccionó. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y volvió a entrar en la trastienda de las Tres Escobas, cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras ella. Una vez se sintió a salvo dentro soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo desde que estableció contacto visual con el perro, y sintiéndose repentinamente sin fuerzas, se agarró con fuerza en el marco de la puerta.

Allí permaneció lo que le pareció una eternidad, intentando controlar su respiración y el ritmo desbocado de su corazón. Y en realidad nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que tuvo el valor de volver a abrir la puerta, muy lentamente. Sin embargo se encontró el callejón vacío. No quedaba ni rastro de él.

Bajó la vista hasta el plato de comida que había dejado. No quedaba ni rastro de los restos de pollo que le había traído, sin embargo el plato no estaba vacío. Había un trozo de pergamino doblado con mucho cuidado.

Lo cogió con una temblorosa mano, aún sin estar del todo segura de querer leer lo que fuera que hubiese escrito en ese papel. Sin embargo sus manos parecían tener vida propia y abrieron el pergamino con sumo cuidado. El labio inferior le tembló ligeramente al reconocer la inconfundible caligrafía de Sirius.

_Querida Nat,_

_Me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos vernos y hablar. Estaré esperándote en las afueras del pueblo, frente a la Casa de los Gritos, a medianoche. _

_Padfoot._

Pero antes de que la mujer pudiera tener cualquier reacción frente a la nota, la puerta de la trastienda se volvió a abrir.

"¡Vaya! Así que el perrito tenía hambre hoy eh?" – comentó Rosmerta con su habitual alegría.

Nat arrugó la nota y se la metió deprisa en uno de los bolsillos, antes de girarse con una sonrisa forzada para encarar a la mujer.

"Eso parece."

"¿Llegaste a verlo? Es una monada."

"No… No lo vi."

"Oye, tienes mala cara. Estás muy pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Es…. El brazo." – inventó Nat – "Me duele un poco por los rasguños todavía…"

"Oye, porque no te vas a casa? Creo que hoy no vamos a tener mucha gente…"

"No hace falta Rosmerta, estoy bien." – respondió forzando una sonrisa.

"Si que hace falta. Largate de aquí, vamos. ¡A casa!"

Nat asintió con una sonrisa cansada. Le vendría bien volver a casa dando un paseo para aclarar las ideas. Esa tarde los acontecimientos se habían precipitado más de lo previsto…

O.O.O.O

Y en efecto, cuando un rato más tarde llegó a casa de Dawn ya había tomado una firme decisión : Ignorar completamente la nota, como si nunca la hubiera leído. No pensaba acudir a la cita, y sin embargo tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para entregar a Sirius a los aurores, cosa que la cabreaba y entristecía al mismo tiempo.

"Ya estoy en casa." – anunció con voz apagada, cerrando tras de si la puerta de casa de su amiga.

Dawno no tardó ni dos segundos en plantarse en el recibidor : - "¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí¿Qué ha pasado?"

Nat la miró con sorpresa. ¿A que venía aquel tono preocupado?

"No ha pasado nada… No me encontraba muy bien y Rosmerta me ha dejado marchar… ¿Qué tendría que haber pasado?"

"¿Te encontrabas mal¿Qué te pasa?" – intentó cambiar de tema su amiga, pensando que si Nat no se había enterado de lo de Sirius, tal vez lo mejor seria que así continuara.

"No me cambies de tema." – la advirtió Nat – "Que ya nos conocemos. ¿Qué ocurre?"

Dawn se mordió dubitativamente el labio inferior, intentando encontrar las mejores palabras para darle la delicada notícia.

"Es…. Sirius." – dijo con cautela, y casi de inmediato vio como su amiga se tensaba – "Remus me ha dicho que ha entrado en Hogwarts."

"En Hogwarts?" – repitió Nat con un hilillo de voz, incapaz de dar crédito a las palabras de Dawn – "No me digas que iba a…"

"A por Harry, si." – asintió Dawn – "Pero se equivocó de cama y atacó a un amigo suyo."

Nat se tambaleó y tuvo que sujetarse a la pared para no caerse : - "Merlín…" – murmuró.

"Lo siento mucho Nat… No te lo quería contar… Pero te hubiera echo más daño si te hubieras enterado por ahí…"

"No te preocupes… "

"Pero Nat, te he hecho recordarle…"

La mujer negó con la cabeza : - "Aún sin tu ayuda le hubiese recordado… Porque ¿sabes? Todavía pienso en él… Lo hago cada día desde que alcanzo recordar… No sirvió para nada. Ni dejar Londres, ni casi perder el contacto con todo el mundo…"

"Deberías olvidarle"- dijo Dawn tomándole una mano – "Se que no es fácil, para ti menos que nadie pero no dejes que ocupe todos tus pensamientos. Ese desgraciado asesino no lo merece."

Nataly soltó una risa seca, sin humor.

"¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que una parte de mi cree que es inocente, que todo fue un error..."

Dawn miro horrorizada a su amiga, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ella continuo:

"He intentado convencerme a mi misma que Sirius es un asesino, un fiel seguidor de Voldemort... Pero en el fondo sé que él no pudo hacerlo. No el Sirius al que yo conocía ni al que llegué a querer. No creo que pudiera llegar a engañarnos hasta tales extremos..."

"Quizás no le conocíamos Nat"- Dawn suspiro- "Yo también pensé que era imposible pero había pruebas, también pensaba que era imposible que Peter se enfrentara a el en medio de una calle, nunca le creí valiente y mira lo que hizo...quizás en el fondo no conocíamos a Sirius Black si no el personaje que había creado. Créeme a mi también me duele aun tras tantos años"

"Pero yo le conocía mejor que tu Dawn, se que no pudo hacerlo. Es imposible"

Dawn inspiro, empezaba a enfadarse un poco, pero no era momento de perder los papeles. Nataly estaba en estado de negación y necesitaba ver la verdad.

"¿El Sirius Black que tu conocías habría matado a James y Lily? No ¿El Sirius que tu conocías habría matado a 13 muggles con un solo hechizo? Tampoco. Si no me crees a mi cree las pruebas Nat"

"¡Lo sé! Pero y si... ¿Y si las cosas no son lo que parecen? Quizá haya otra explicación a parte de la lógica para todo..."

"¡Ya se que no hay lógica para todo pero esta era evidente¡. ¡Se estaba riendo Nat¡Riendo eso es lo peor! Una persona normal no reiría tras haber matado 13 personas lo único que se me ocurre es un imperio pero ¿y por que ataco Hogwarts? Ningún imperio aguanta tanto sin volver a ser lanzado, lo se"

"Pero en Hogwarts nadie lo vio... Tal vez no fue él... O tal vez alguien que se le parecía.."

"¡Si le vieron Nat! Se metió en el dormitorio de Gryffindor ¡¡CON UN CUCHILLO!! claro que le vieron"

"¿Con un cuchillo?!" – se escandalizó Nat, y no tardó en romper a llorar.

Dawn la estrechó entre sus brazos, intentando reconfortarla en vano.

"Dios... Está loco... Dawn... Tengo que olvidarlo... ¡No puedo ni quiero seguir enamorada de un asesino!"- dijo antes de volver a ser presa del llanto

Dawn no dijo nada mientras abrazaba a su amiga, pero ella también derramo lagrimas, por los que no estaban, por Nataly que sufría, por el Sirius que habían creído conocer, por lo que pudo ser y no fue y por lo que era...

"Te juro que yo misma acabaría con él… Le mataría si tuviera la oportunidad de tenerlo delante... Si supiera donde se esconde este desgraciado, acabaría con todo esto de una vez por todas."

Nat se separó a mirar a Dawn, quien había pronunciado estas palabras con dureza. ¡Tenía razón! Miró el reloj. Era pronto todavía. Podía volver Hogsmeade… Acudir a la cita y acabar con la maldad de Sirius Black de una vez por todas… Y hacerle pagar todo el sufrimiento infligido a sus seres queridos.

Descolgó su abrigo del perchero de la entrada que hacía pocos minutos había colgado, al llegar ante la mirada atónita de su amiga.

"¿Qué haces¿A dónde vas?"

"Lo había olvidado… Le prometí a mi madre que pasaría a verles."

"Pero Nat… Creo que no estás en condiciones… Puedes llamarla y aplazarlo."

"Esto no se puede aplazar… Tengo que hacerlo esta noche, Dawn." – se puso el abrigo y dio media vuelta para salir – "No me esperes despierta."

"¡Nat!" – llamó Dawn, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la mujer se había ido.

O.O.O.O

Estaba claro porque Sirius había escogido esa hora y ese lugar. Hogsmeade estaba del todo desierto, y por eso enseguida detectó al enorme perro negro de pie sobre sus patas traseras y con las delanteras apoyadas en el cercado que rodeaba la casa de los gritos.

Respiró hondo y palpó su varita por encima de la ropa, solo para asegurarse que seguía allí. Dio un par de pasos más y después lo saludó en voz alta.

"Buenas noches."

El perro se giró a mirarla, y casi al instante empezó a menear la cola. Se puso en el suelo con sus cuatro patas y empezó a andar en una dirección muy concreta. Nat supo que quería que lo siguiera, y así lo hizo.

Llegaron a una pequeña cueva, situada en las montañas de las afueras del pueblo. Nat echó un vistazo a su alrededor, para asegurarse que realmente estaban solos, y para cuando quiso volver a mirar el perro negro, en su lugar ya se encontraba alguien a quien conocía muy bien… O a quien creía haber conocido. El corazón le dio un vuelco al notar esos ojos grises fijos en los suyos y empezó a temblar. Sin embargo intentó no demostrar que estaba muerta de miedo.

"Me alegro de que no ignoraras mi nota." – habló Sirius con una voz tan ronca que se hubiera dicho que hacía mucho tiempo que no la usaba, al tiempo que daba un par de pasos en dirección a ella.

Nat reaccionó casi de inmediato; sacó su varita y apuntó directamente al hombre : - "No te atrevas a dar ni un paso más, asesino."

"Nat… Espera, escúchame antes de hacer nada, por favor… No te precipites"

"¿Qué no me precipite¡Llevo doce años sufriendo por tu culpa y viendo toda mi vida rota por lo que hiciste! Te aseguro que no me estoy precipitando."

La mujer iba avanzando, al tiempo que Sirius retrocedía, sorprendido por la reacción de la mujer. Había tenido la esperanza de que si acudía a la cita, seria porque siempre había creído en él, y que en el fondo sabía que él nunca podría haber cometido todos aquellos horribles crímenes de los que se le acusaba.

"Creo que me merezco ser yo quien te atrape y te entregue de nuevo a los aurores." – continuó hablando ella – "Al menos me daré este gusto."

"Pero…" – aunque Nat no le dejó hablar.

"Y que sepas que podría haberte atacado viniendo hacía aquí, por la espalda… A traición… Pero yo no traiciono a nadie. Ni siquiera a alguien tan miserable como tu. Así que saca tu varita y acabemos con esto. Voy a darte la oportunidad de un enfrentamiento justo."

Las palabras de Nat le estaban haciendo más daño que cualquier hechizo que le fuera a lanzar, más duras que todos aquellos años en Azkaban…

Justo en ese momento, dio con la espalda contra una de las paredes de la cueva, y dándose por vencido bajó la cabeza.

"Ya veo que me equivoqué pensando que serías la única persona capaz de creer en mi… Así que ahora que sé que no tengo el apoyo de nadie… No sé si vale la pena seguir." – hizo una pausa y sacó su propia varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica. Nat se tensó, esperando el primer ataque, sin embargo, lo que hizo Sirius a continuación la descolocó por completo. El animago se agachó lentamente, evitando los movimientos bruscos para que la mujer no se alterase. Dejó la varita en el suelo y luego de un puntapié la envió lejos, fuera de su abasto. – "No pienso enfrentarme a ti. "

"Oh vaya, que considerado… Pero que yo sepa no tuviste la misma condescendencia con ese montón de muggles, ni con Peter, ni lo hubieses tenido con el pobre Harry de no haberte equivocado de cama ayer, verdad?"

"¿En serio me crees capaz de todo eso? De entregar a James… De matar a su hijo?"

Y la mujer dudó. Había cometido el error de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y esa mirada gris la había desarmado por completo.

"El Sirius que yo conocía jamás lo hubiera echo pero…"

"No hay ningún otro a parte del que tu conocías."

Sintiéndose de repente débil y sin fuerzas, dejó caer la varita al suelo, cosa que le dio la suficiente confianza al hombre como para despegarse un poco de la pared contra la que había sido acorralado.

"Si quieres… Puedo contarte lo que sucedió de verdad…"

"No sé si quiero oírlo." – reconoció la mujer, dejándose caer hasta el suelo y enterrando la cara entre las manos. – "No quiero saber que todo el sufrimiento de estos años ha sido por nada… Por una confusión."

"No fue una confusión." – Sirius se sentó un poco apartado de ella, sin el valor necesario para sentarse a su lado, que es lo que realmente le hubiese gustado. – "Fue una trampa que nos tendió el traidor de Peter a todos."

"¿¡Peter!?" – se sobresaltó ella – "¡Peter está muerto Sirius! Tu le mataste."

"No Nat, eso es lo que quiso hacer creer a todo el mundo, pero te juro que está tan vivo como tu y como yo."

La mujer suspiró, y muy a su pesar reconoció que Sirius parecía sincero. Nunca había creído en su culpabilidad por mucho que hubiese querido convencerse de ello, y ahora teniéndole delante y oyendo sus palabras, todavía le costaba más creer que fuera un asesino.

"Cuéntamelo todo. Luego decidiré si creerte o no."

O.O.O.O

Ala aquí os quedáis mwahahahahahaha. Tengo la continuación escrita, así que si me dejais bastantes reviews no tardare mucho en actualizar. Sep, chantaje emocional xD Tb hay que decir que si he tardado tanto en actualizar ha sido unica y exclusivamente culpa de Sirius, que se negaba a colaborar xD

En fin, pues eso, que espero que os haya gustado, que después de las largas esperas sigais leyendo y… bueno, que os de un poco de pena y sigais dejando reviews xD


End file.
